


Mad Snorkacks and Englishmen

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fisting, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Rimming, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 254,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After a night culminating in the Headmaster's murder, a distraught Harry is comforted by a dreamy Luna Lovegood. Is this the beginning of a strange and beautiful psycho-sexual obsessive friendship? We can only hope.





	1. Lunar Teacake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I always saw Harry and Luna as damaged children, so the idea of them together always spoke to a dark romanticism in me.  I wanted to see them connect not because she was adorably eccentric and he was smitten with her oddness, but because there was something running deep in each of them that drew them to each other in a way that helped them overcome the darkness.  So, if you ever saw the film _Secretary_ and loved it, then this is the kind of BDSM love story that you might enjoy.

  
Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Lunar Teacake**  
  
_”Dunno.” said Harry, lying back on his bed fully clothed and staring blankly upwards. He felt no curiosity about R.A.B.: He doubted that he would ever feel curious again. As he lay there, he became aware suddenly that the grounds were silent. Fawkes had stopped singing.  
And he knew, without knowing how he knew it, that the phoenix had gone, had left Hogwarts for good, just as Dumbledore had left the school, had left the world….had left Harry._  
**-Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, pg. 631**   
  
Harry gazed up into the red mass of his four-poster’s canopy without blinking. His eyes felt hollowed out and dry, the tears that had threatened to escape having long ago left him. He lay back with his arms crossed behind his head listening to the snores of his roommates resounding in the dark space. It was not quite approaching dawn, but he could feel the lateness of the hour and still he continued to stare, as if waiting for an answer to appear in the folds of the curtains. He felt old and tired and wondered if he could ever find rest in slumber again. The whole world seemed silent to him, whirring faintly on an imaginary axis like an old record on its player.  
  
  
He attempted to move around and dispel the stiffness that had settled into his joints. There was a restlessness in his belly that hummed and vibrated like a tuning fork, insisting upon action, and Harry felt it only too easy to give in. It was obvious he’d be getting no sleep tonight, regardless of the exhaustion weighing down his bones, so it only seemed practical to walk things off. He needed to be in motion in order to help him understand the events that had taken place in the last ten hours. Scouring out the inside of his brain to make sense of it all while draped across his bed seemed a fruitless effort.  
  
  
Quietly, he hopped to the floor and shuffled to his trunk, slipping on his trainers as he wound his way around the bed. As he bent to lift the lid, he suddenly flashed on his frozen form atop the Astronomy tower, and the subsequent dash towards Snape and Draco the moment the spell had lifted. His cloak was still up there, of course. No time like the present to retrieve it, he supposed. He was unconcerned in being apprehended; the school’s faculty was still in shock, and he didn’t believe Filch would have it in him to be on his usual patrol. He left his map and headed out of his room, shuttling quickly down the stairs and through the portrait door.   
  
  
The hallways were even more silent, but Harry felt he could detect the walls of the castle itself breathing in and out in its rest, or perhaps it was just the collective exhaled sighs of its residents. He moved at a deliberate pace, yet hardly furtive. His echoing footsteps only amplified the surreal feeling that he was the last man left in the universe. The defeated boy wasn’t particularly eager to be back at the scene of the crime, as it were, so soon. How he could look at that wall again without seeing the great man fall backwards to his death, he was unsure. Yet, Harry knew that he needed to see it anyway. His mind continued to grope around for the scattered pieces in the night’s events; clues to show him where it had all gone wrong, how every mistake could be laid at his feet. His heart was too sick and his gut too full of rage to dwell on self-blame, however.   
  
  
He had to find Snape. Snape would pay for his betrayal to his headmaster, Harry swore, and perhaps alleviate this wretched grip around his heart. In his distraught mind, he imagined exacting his retribution on the man in grisly, horrible sequences. Plunging a sharp blade into the miserable git’s throat and watching the blood spray, a look of surprise in those black beady eyes. Performing endless _Crucios_ until the former Potions teacher went mad from the pain. Of course, he knew that none of it would bring back Dumbledore; that this was nothing more than a primal need to avenge, but he felt that with everything he’d witnessed tonight, he reserved the right to indulge in a bit of disturbing fantasy.  
  
  
Soon, he was ascending the final staircase of the tower to the exit atop the roof. His stomach leaped a little in nervous apprehension as he grabbed the handle to the door outside. As he stepped through, he gaped at the scene awaiting him. The stone floor seemed awash in moonlight, the brightness cutting through the black corners to reveal an empty, desolate space that remained spellbound with the cold static zing of violence in the air. He held his breath as he scanned the ground. There was a distinct shimmering by the furthest rampart and Harry recognized the location of his earlier imprisonment under his Headmaster’s spell. The frustration he’d felt then came back to consume him in full force. Why had Dumbledore done it? Why didn’t he let him fight? His mind scrambled for reason once more as it looped through various scenarios in which the outcome did not have to result in his mentor’s death. It seemed that his Headmaster had left him, as usual, ill-equipped to handle this all on his own. Harry reached for his grief, but kept tripping over the indignation of being deserted once again. Trying to avoid getting lost in another minefield, Harry scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head, as if to cast off the troubling thoughts like so much fleas from a dog.   
  
  
He jogged to the site and reached down for the cloak while his gaze swept over the misty grounds down below. Could he make out the darkened spot of grass where the powerful wizard’s body had landed? He pretended that he could. His hands against the brick, Harry peered out into the night and let the light summer chill dance on his flesh. As his gaze moved up towards the sky, he gave a slight jump as he discovered the Dark Mark had not quite dissipated yet, the ghastly visage still leering in its victory as it hung between the clouds. He turned away from its mocking grin and concentrated instead on the silvery moon, not quite full, but shining incandescent all the same. Its luminous presence pulled something deep out of his well of loneliness, and without a thought, Harry leaned back his head and bayed like a wolf. The sound was mournful and piteous and not what Harry had intended. His shock not yet subsided, the boy’s eyes glazed over as he contemplated his options.  
  
  
“When did you become a werewolf, Harry Potter?” a voice murmured behind him. In a flash, Harry’s wand was out as he whipped around to face the intruder. He jolted yet again, when he realized he was pointing his wand at the heart of none other than Luna Lovegood. Fuck, he was ridiculously jumpy tonight.  
  
  
“Luna? What are you doing up here?” he practically growled, a slight embarrassment tingeing his gruffness. “You should be asleep,” he added without a hint of irony. Luna just stared at him in that unsettling way of hers before commenting. “So should you,” she shrugged.  
  
  
“Well, then, we should both get to it,” he grumbled and gripping his cloak he started towards her.   
  
  
She stood a few feet away from the door, but Harry couldn’t figure out how she came through so soundlessly. He wondered briefly how long she’d been observing him. She was so pale out under this moon, as ghostly as the spirits that roamed the halls. Before he could reach her, though, Harry abruptly stopped short when he suddenly noticed what she was wearing. It was a simple, light cotton slip, decorated in an eyelet lace around the borders that fell a few inches above her knees, revealing an expanse of milky white flesh beneath. Harry took great care to skim his glare over her long legs in appreciation for a few seconds while attempting not to appear obvious about it.   
  
  
However, bathed in the unearthly light of the moon’s gaze, Luna’s body was silhouetted under the now diaphanous material. He could make out her hips and breasts, and to his ever growing mortification, her nipples, which stood out pert and stark against the barely masking chemise. Even the indentation between her thighs was highlighted. She looked soft and pliable and imminently touchable, and Harry was surprised to find himself responding to her in a most unheroic fashion. His thoughts already adrift in a sea of muddled misery, he groaned inwardly at the new onslaught of confusing stimuli added to the bevy. Why on earth was she appearing at this moment to vex him with her distracting figure? He’d never even considered her body’s attributes before, and now he had a full view of it to ogle. _This is not the time for hormones, man_ , he chided himself. He was in a state of shock, for fuck’s sake. He had issues to deal with.  
  
  
“If you _are_ attempting to turn into your wolf shape, I’m afraid to inform you that you’ve got the wrong night, Harry. The moon won’t finish its cycle until the end of the week.” Luna’s soft voice quickly brought him out of his self-reprimanding to focus on her face once more. Her eyes were their usual bulging brightness, but there was a trace of a smile to her lips.   
  
  
Harry couldn’t find anything even remotely humorous about the situation, nor any situation that had occurred since his flight to Voldemort’s secret cave. A sudden anger flared up behind his eyes at her dreamy countenance. Did she even have an inkling of the havoc wreaked by the Death Eater attack? Did any of the fighting penetrate her gauzy-eyed view of the world? Did the girl comprehend danger at all? The young teenager wanted to shake her into reality. To watch her crumple into an emotional mess like the rest of them. Her equanimity that had so soothed him in the past now taunted his ever-weakening sanity.  
  
  
“You haven’t answered my question, Luna,” he reminded her, his bespectacled green orbs now boring holes into her chest. “What are you planning on doing up here? Looking for Blibbering whats-its? This is hardly the place to mess about in your nightgown…and bare feet.”   
  
  
His downward glance took in her shoeless attire and he shook his head again at her oddness. He wasn’t quite sure where all this derision was suddenly coming from, but he was too tired to wrestle with it at the moment. He just wanted to hurt someone and it might as well be the shining girl in front of him.   
  
  
“I don’t know if you’d noticed, but somebody died up here tonight. People were injured. You did happen to catch the gouges on Bill’s face, did you not? Weren’t you sitting by Neville’s hospital bed last time I saw you? This is serious _shit_ , Luna. You don’t go wandering around the castle in the middle of the night like nothing’s happened while you daydream about nonsense! This isn’t a fucking game!”   
  
  
His breaths were rapid as his chest heaved in his shouting. He was going to have to calm himself quick or he’d be liable to do something rash. He knew he wasn’t being rational and his vehemence with Luna alarmed him. The boy was amazed that she had managed to get under his skin like this.  
  
  
It didn’t seem possible, but Luna’s protuberant eyes widened even further in her dismay. She took a step backwards in trepidation as she shrank back from his fury. For a sick second, Harry drew some satisfaction from her expression before the guilt set in. He hung his head and mentally pulled himself together before he could launch into another tirade. He recalled with some humility that raging fit he had thrown in Dumbledore’s office after Sirius’ passing. It seemed so long ago now. Dumbledore had faced his wrath with steely patience and understanding then, but Luna was not Dumbledore.  
  
  
“Harry, I’m… so sorry,” she whispered. “I-I was following you, I suppose. It was impetuous of me, I know. I couldn’t sleep and the moon was shining through my window like a beacon. I only meant to come up for a bit to pay my respect.” She hurried through her explanation in a decidedly uncharacteristic acquiescence.  
  
  
“Pay your respects? To Dumbledore?”, Harry asked, perplexed. How was she planning on going about that up here?  
  
  
“No, to the moon, of course.” Luna seemed nonplussed by his confusion. “I didn’t really know the Headmaster very well, but Daddy insists that he is a great man. But the moon and I are old friends. She calls to me often.”  
  
  
Harry didn’t need to know anymore. He sighed loudly and looked towards the heavens in resignation. “Well, far be it from me to intrude upon your communing with the big dead rock in the sky. I’ll leave you to it, then.” He surreptitiously scraped his eyes over her figure once more before turning towards the exit.  
  
  
“You’re angry at him.”  
  
  
Her voice was clear in the stillness of the night, but it held no accusation in her tone, merely pointing out fact. Harry froze in his tracks.  
  
  
“Who? Who would that be?” He turned to her. “Snape? Malfoy? _**Voldemort**_? I’ve got a whole bloody crew to rail against. But you’re damn right I’m angry. I have every right to be. Snape has no idea what he’s in for when I find him,” he bit out nastily.  
  
  
“No. I meant Dumbledore.”   
  
  
Harry’s head snapped back at her blank face in open shock. A swirling mass of conflicting emotion slammed into his chest and then plummeted to the pit of his stomach. What could she possibly know about his feelings toward the old man? How could she say such a thing? What kind of a cretin would he have to be to direct his fury at the victim in all of this chaos? The questions raged in his mind while he stood there blinking at her with his mouth agape. Yet even as his outrage weighed in over her audacity, underneath that bluster Harry suspected she spoke the truth. As much as he revered the professor, he knew deeply that he felt betrayed by the loss. Even their recent meetings over the Pensieve had all come too late. There would be no partnership now for Harry and his teacher to suss out a game plan to defeat the evil warlord once and for all. Maddening as ever, the headmaster had given him _just enough_ information for Harry to seize unto his duty, but then left him to figure out the rest on his own. Where and what were the missing Horcruxes? How was he to go about destroying them when even the great Albus Dumbledore had stumbled? And how in the hell could Harry ever hope to achieve victory against a madman even if he managed to work all that out? He was only a sixteen year-old boy with a few skills in his forte up against the most cunning evil the wizarding world had known in centuries. It was too much. There was an absurdity to Harry’s predicament that threatened to engulf him into a fit of inane giggling. The determination he’d felt before Apparating away with the elderly wizard to set things in motion had now faltered. Albus had fucked up. Now Harry had to contend with the fallout. It was a bitter pill that lodged in this throat.  
  
  
Harry took in his surroundings in a befuddled daze. As if struggling under the tangible weight of this realization, Harry’s legs buckled and he folded heavily upon the ground with a grunt. He allowed his head to fall into his upturned hands and wished that he could be someone else for the millionth time in his life. That illusory feeling of control that the headmaster had visited upon him during the school year had now fled in the aftermath. He needed to get it back. A small hand crept into his periphery, moving behind his head to begin gently stroking the back of his neck, and for once tonight he didn’t startle. He allowed Luna’s fingers to slide up towards his scalp in a gesture of comfort and his body automatically curved towards her presence.   
  
  
“It’s alright, Harry. It’s okay to be mad at him. You feel helpless; I can see it in the slump of your shoulders. That’s an understandable reaction, Harry Potter.” She settled down on the ground next to him, her knees up against his folded leg as she leaned her body into his side.   
  
  
He could feel her breath on his ear as she continued to massage the tightness descending into his back. His head turned a few degrees sideways and he curiously regarded the breast that suddenly loomed in his sightline. The exhausted boy remained unruffled by the proximity and fixated his thoughts towards the shapely flesh. It was so close, and Luna’s fingers felt so welcoming on his bare neck. He just wanted some relief from all this suffering. So, with his hands still cradling his head, he leaned over to kiss the tip of that beckoning globe. The nipple still standing at attention through the thin, now straining, fabric hardened further at his grazing lips. He moved back and sighed, watching his breath move across the dark stain the wet imprint of his mouth had left on her shift. Meanwhile, Luna’s body stiffened.  
  
  
“So,” he spoke, his voice scratchy and low, “how long have you been mates with the moon, Luna?” he enquired lazily, watching with some fascination as his left hand reached towards her and clutched her waist.   
  
  
He stared as his thumb slid inward, caressing the edge of her soft belly in a semi-circular motion. Luna’s hand had stopped moving, but her palm lay flat against the knob in his neck as his head drooped. He sensed her hesitation. He could wait her out, he thought confidently. In the pending silence, he let his grip loosen and head south. He watched as his hand curved around her hip in a slow glide as his fingers extended to her backside. In a brazen move, he groped the right side of her bottom in his continuing journey as it wound its way toward the back of her thigh. He tugged at it, attempting to bring her closer to him, but Luna only allowed her leg to be lifted before setting it out of his grip.  
  
  
“Did I ever tell you my mother’s name, Harry?” She went on without waiting for his response. “It was Selene. The Ancient Greeks used her name for their moon goddess. She was the daughter of Hyperion and sister to Helios, the sun god. My mother used to read me stories about them when I was very young. Sometimes, she’d call my father her Endymion. He was a mortal prince that Selene the moon goddess fell in love with. At bedtime, my mum would sit me on her lap while we watched her counterpart through the window and sing me songs or recite poetry. Her hair would glow and I would wrap it around my fingers like the finest spun gold. I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful as my mother,” Luna finished somewhat shyly, and she pulled a strand of her own hair dangling in temptation to Harry’s imagination quickly over her ear.   
  
  
He couldn’t quite interpret her reaction to his boldness, but he listened intently while his fingers continued to peruse the map of her curves, trailing lightly over her skin as they wove their way up and across her stomach. He wouldn’t raise his head to her, but he motioned her to go on with a nudge to her shoulder. His hand reached for her again, but this time settled quite obviously just under her breasts. His open swipe across her midriff gave him an exhilarating thrill and he finally pulled his eyes up towards her chest once again. He had a great urge to kiss one breast and then the other, with more intent than before, possibly involving teeth, and without the interference of that gauzy barrier this time. Luna cleared her throat briefly, but then a strong, even voice started to boom from her mouth,  
  
  
_Hail, white-armed goddess, bright Selene, mild, bright-tressed queen! And now I will leave you and sing the glories of men half-divine, whose deeds minstrels, the servants of the Muses, celebrate with lovely lips._  
  
  
Harry couldn’t help it. His head moved back and goggled at her lit expression with a goofy grin plastered to his face. The last line hung in the air between them like tendrils of mist and roaming his eyes towards her mouth he found that her lips were, indeed, lovely. Did she draw attention to them on purpose? In his heart, he knew she had no guile about such things. His scrutiny took in the plumpness in her bottom lip, regardless; the soft pink set against her fair skin and blonde halo in an inviting picture of innocence waiting to be debauched. He could hardly refuse, could he? It suddenly became very important for Harry to discover what pleasures awaited him with that slightly open mouth: more important than Snape’s treachery, more important than Death Eaters and mad despots. This moment he could manage on his own.  
  
  
“That was really beautiful, Luna. I think I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” he declared steadfastly.  
  
  
Luna remained sculpted in her repose, her glittering eyes downcast while her breath sucked in sharply. The sound of it gave Harry a light squeeze in his groin, but then his right hand curved around the back of her neck and pulled forward before all this temporary bravado could desert him. His lips touched those rosy petals of provocation and immediately pushed forward. Luna exhaled softly as she opened her mouth to him and squirmed under his grip. He held her head in place as the kiss deepened, all the while his tongue demanding she proffer her secrets to him, to relent to his bruising exploration and outside world be damned.   
  
  
Harry slid his hand down her back and met with the other as he clasped his fingers together above her bottom and pulled her towards him again. His body shifted in front of her now, so that he was almost straddling her lap in his zeal to encase her with his limbs. Their breath escaped in tiny gasps as the kiss went on in a fevered dance and Harry waged war on her submission. If she would give in this easy, she would give him everything, he decided. He tugged her upwards in a crushing embrace and his crotch rubbed against her own in a manner that could bear no misunderstanding. Still his mouth enveloped Luna’s own, as he slowly thrust against her, but there was no shame in it. He felt a surge of adrenaline and floated on an endorphin high even as the nature of his objective became clear. The din of screams and curses from the earlier fight on this very spot faded into the background of Harry’s senses as his desire for Luna took over.  
  
  
The dreamy girl’s fists brought Harry back from his rumination as she banged them against his chest in a desperate plea for air. He tilted his head backwards as he ended the suction from his mouth, but didn’t let up on his tight hold. He needed to escape his life for an hour, and Luna understood escape better than anyone, he reasoned. He searched her face as they both took deep gusts of oxygen into their lungs, looking for a connection in those sparkling irises.  He let the sexual fire in his loins flow through his veins and fill him with a power he’d never felt before now. No longer did he feel the embarrassment that had accompanied Cho’s weepy peck. The recent enthusiastic snogs with Ginny had primed him for something more, something darker that pushed up in his breastbone and fluttered like a distressed moth. He didn’t just want to kiss Luna, he wanted to devour her.  
  
  
“Uh…mmm, Harry, um…I-I wasn’t…um”, Luna stumbled around her words in a daze. She met his glances briefly while her head twirled about in a fanciful figure eight, her eyes rolling in the whites as she brought her breathing under control. Her hand remained on Harry’s chest and the steady pulse therein settled through her fingers to affect a sort of calm in her speech. “I didn’t expect that,” she exhaled. “Are you suffering from the Wrackspurts again? Maybe they’ve convinced you I’m Ginny?” She looked up at him quizzically now, her sense of order returned.  
  
  
His eyes locked with hers and he allowed a steely glint to highlight the vulgar purpose of his inspection. “Luna.” He stopped to savor the sound of her name. “Luuuu-na” he echoed in an elongated whisper, letting the vowels caress her in an evocation. “I know who you are.” She trembled in his arms. “I know what I’m doing,” he asserted.   
  
  
To clarify his words, Harry revisited her right breast and his thumb smeared a path of sweat across the mound. His head swooped in for another kiss, but his ardor spilled over his control and his arm moved hastily up to her shoulder to grasp the strap of her gown to drag it downwards. Her flesh was calling to him and he was loathe to refuse it. The lighter kisses he rained upon her patterned their way down her neck and clavicle until his mouth reached its destination. His tongue clumsily sought the tightened nub of the twin now firmly ensconced in his other hand. He could hear faint cries of his name issued from Luna’s lips, but this only served to intensify his craving for her passivity. His fingers sought her hair as he groped and suckled her. They gripped tightly like a vise as he wrapped her dishwater locks around his digits and pulled her back towards the stone floor.   
  
  
Somewhere in the fog of his consciousness, he surmised that this was Luna’s first experience with any kind of intimacy and he wondered just how far he could push her with his sheer will. He wanted to see her lie down and open herself to him like a lotus in bloom. His imagination was suddenly aflame with the notion of sex and all the curiosity burning within him. He wanted _her_ sex, he admitted to himself. Right here, right now, he wanted to fuck her. Surely he would come to his senses any second and roll off of her, but the mental admonition never came, so he rutted against her instead in a delicious frenzy, his nerves electric in the night breeze. There was sanctuary in her soft embrace and as this epiphany punctured his thoughts Harry suddenly felt a sob rip through his throat before he could contain it. The desolation curled around his spine while his grief surfaced like a whale for air. His only respite was the body beneath him.  
  
  
“Harry! Harry, wait!” Luna insisted. She tried to reign in his twisting form. If she could just separate him for a moment, she might be able to soothe his anguish. Her heart raced in a way that she hadn’t felt in a while, even during the attack on the castle. Harry was her friend and she desperately wanted to help him. His sorrow was palpable under all that prickling resentment.   
  
  
Luna knew sadness, understood it in a capacity which marked her inexplicably. Hers was deep in a place that even the fabled Crumple-Horned Snorkack with its shaggy coat, tiny ears, and lumbering, bovine gait could never hope to appear. She kept it wrapped tightly buried under layers of stories and legends that obfuscated that profound ache always threatening to rend her in two. But Harry was a force in her life that she cherished. Ever since she’d first laid eyes on him, she knew he was special. He exuded a spark that eclipsed the rest of his peers in a way that had nothing to do with his history and everything to do with his presence. She could physically see the light manifesting from his slight frame in a pulsating aura and she felt the warmth of it penetrating her now.   
  
  
Luna reached up and pushed her hands flat against his shoulders. As his upper body moved back, the loss of his heat and the cold snap of air across her bare skin caused her to shudder noticeably. She refrained from pulling him back to her, though, and focused instead on the gleam in his eyes. That piercing green glare held an unspoken demand that she acknowledged in her lower half as she felt the moisture between her legs tickle the inside of her thighs.   
  
  
“Is there…something I can do for you to make it better, Harry?” she asked in a slow, measured query.  
  
  
It wouldn’t do to make him startle and run away. He resembled a cornered animal to her right now, claws out and fangs bared, ready to leap on her in attack and then scrabbling to safety to lick his wounds. She would have to take this very slow, like her approach to the fairy hills deep in the Forbidden Forest, murmuring tributes as she cajoled and coaxed to bring the winged tricksters out of hiding and swarm around her in a leery dance of flittering light. She made sure to lock eyes with his before trying again.   
  
  
“Would you like me to perform oral sex on you? It might calm your nerves.” His mouth dropped open in a dumbfounded expression for a moment, but then his brows quickly furrowed into a hairy black caterpillar as his eyes squinted dangerously at her awaiting look.  
  
  
“What would you know about that, Luna?”   
  
  
He had expected a complete naif in the starry-eyed girl. Luna was too wrapped up in her mythical creatures to be aware of the carnal desires of her schoolmates, surely? He couldn’t even imagine her masturbating, unless it was part of some odd ritual to summon a beast of questionable origin featured in the pages of her father’s quirky magazine. Did this mean she could have dirty thoughts, too? Did she have any about him? While Harry might be a novice in the world of sexual interaction, he certainly thought about it plenty amidst all those dark dreams of Bellatrix and Voldemort. Did ‘Loony’ Lovegood really just offer him a blowjob? Perhaps her familiarity with the term was merely something overheard from the girls in her dorm and not one subjected to empirical knowledge, Harry considered. He admitted that the idea of her not being a blank canvas was slightly disappointing. The thought of her having more experience than him somehow slipped the balance in her favor, and Harry wanted retain the upper hand in this little interlude. His hands moved to both of her wrists as his fingers circled around them tightening in a forceful grip.   
  
  
He moved closer to study her face this time as he prompted her once more, “Luna?”  
  
  
“Answer me,” he finished darkly.  
  
  
“I think you would probably enjoy the same techniques they do,” she resumed breathlessly. “They’re usually fairly satisfied afterward. I can change some tactics, though, if you’d like, Harry. Whatever would feel best for you.” She tipped her head sideways and regarded him solemnly.  
  
  
“Who…the fuck….are THEY?” Harry demanded, feeling his ire spark back up again at Luna’s vague confessions.   
  
  
In a mounting sense of unease, it suddenly occurred to him that the ostracized girl’s mistreatment at the hands of her house mates might have extended to something much darker than he originally would have thought possible. Not wanting to wait another second for an explanation, the boy dragged her wrists behind her back twisting them upwards as he brought her face right up to his nose.   
  
  
“Tell me now. Tell me who it was, Luna.”

 

 

 


	2. The Girl From North Country

  
Author's notes: Just a reminder here on the Britspeak: when Harry refers to _fanny_ , its not the backside he's discussing.  UK slang for the sweet V.  


* * *

  
**Chapter 2: The Girl From The North Country**

  
  
  
Luna didn’t attempt to extricate herself from Harry’s iron-clad clinch, merely gaped at his heated demand with her saucer-like eyes. She felt no compunction to lie to Harry; on the contrary, she had every intention to give him his answer, but the words couldn’t seem to connect to her voice. She was starting to get a little bit nervous now that she was up close and personal with the Chosen One’s notorious temper. Their posturing was near enough for her to feel his racing heartbeat thudding into her chest like hooves. It was the wrap of his arms around hers secured tightly to her back and the hardness pressed into the apex of her thighs that caught Luna’s senses, however, and she let her mind linger over the pulsing between her legs at the thought of him pinning her to the floor.  
  
  
“It started with a few Ravenclaw boys, if you must know. Marcus Belby and a couple of his friends caught me coming back late to the common room after curfew one night. I had been out to the lake to leave some treats for the Giant Squid. We’d had treacle tart that night and it’s one of his favorites. He was very happy I visited.” Luna’s attention wavered as she rambled and her gaze shifted to Harry’s neck. The bulging cord coursing down his throat throbbed, the vein standing out in a purplish bas relief. “The boys didn’t seem to care about that, though. They told me I would have to pay them a favor if I didn’t want to get reported. And so I did. They were quite particular, you know, but acted pleased afterwards, so I expect they…um...they enjoyed it.” Luna faltered for a moment as Harry’s hot breath lapped over her. He was almost panting now and it sounded like he might be grinding his teeth, but his dark, emerald gaze never left hers.  
  
  
“They left me alone after that, but I guess Marcus must have said something to a few Slytherin students,” she grimaced at Harry’s imperceptible squeeze on her wrists, “Their group cornered me near the entrance to the Forbidden Forest not soon after. There were more boys this time. It was mostly,” she paused again, preparing herself for what was sure to be an explosive reaction, “well, it was Draco Malfoy and his lot, I’m afraid.”  
  
  
Harry didn’t disappoint. “ _WHAT?!_ ” he blasted into the night. 

 

 His wild eyes flashed an emerald fire before shutting tight. “That _fucking_ , low-life, piece of… _SHIT_.”   
Gnashing his teeth viciously, he suddenly let go of Luna as he raised himself to his feet. She fell back against the stone while Harry began pacing, his fingers flexing in and out as he tried to control his need to strangle someone. That someone being a white-haired ferret _fuck_ who was destined for a world of hurt when Harry finally caught up to him, he thought darkly.  
  
  
Harry ceased his steps and turned towards the dirty blonde. She lay crouched where he’d dropped her. His mind couldn’t seem to process what he was hearing and some part of him shook in denial. “You sucked Malfoy’s prick?” his hardened voice inquired tonelessly, needing her confirmation before he could manage to wrap his mind around the news. He wished that she’d never divulged her secrets to him now; he could do without these revelations. The Boy-Who-Lived had had his fill for the night, and this girl was dragging him deeper into the abyss. At her timid nod, another wretched thought occurred to him.  
  
  
“So, he raped you, Luna?”  
  
  
The silvery orbs in her eye sockets did that Luna thing again, catching the light of the moon like a shard of glass in the sun. He was briefly reminded of the shining spheres along the shelves of the Hall of Prophecies. She shook her head side to side slowly and Harry let loose a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding.  
  
  
“None of them had sex with me ever, Harry. He never… _did that_ to me.” The implication that whatever _had_ taken place had happened more than once was not lost on the boy.  
  
  
“What do you think ‘ _performing oral sex_ ’ is, Luna? It’s still sex. And Malfoy and his goons forced themselves on you, right? Just because the wanker didn’t shove his filthy knob inside your fanny doesn’t make it any less of a rape.” Harry rubbed at his face as he tried to reason with her.  
  
  
He justified his coarse language in the hopes of rattling her composure. The young hero wanted to see her fuming about this, not passive and accepting of their heinous deeds. Although he found the subject matter uncomfortable and distasteful, Harry felt a certain responsibility to light a fire under the girl. He could bear the rage for the both of them, he expected, and as he seized onto this new disturbing bit of crisis, images of dead, watery faces and moaning, begging Headmasters were pushed to the recesses of his consciousness. Here was a cause that he could manipulate to his sense of justice. The sniveling, pasty, reluctant assassin that Harry had felt sorry for in a moment of compassion was once again revealed as the hateful, vindictive bully he knew and despised. Harry mentally thanked Luna for restoring some semblance of familiarity to his situation. Malfoy was a thug who deserved no pity whatsoever, it mattered little that he cared for his family.  
  
  
“I know what rape is, Harry, and I understand the concept of sex, thank you,” the witch explained in a remarkably bitter retort for her. “But while it was an unfortunate encounter, I was at least somewhat in charge of the proceedings. Mum would always say that you can’t hold back the river, but you can swim with the current. They may have been rather unpleasant in their demands and perhaps, it’s true, that I didn’t have much choice about the whole arrangement, but I’m the one who gave them their pleasure. They saw that. They knew who I was. Draco was pretty angry with me and my part in getting his father put away, but by the last visit he’d taken to using my surname like it was a badge of honor. He didn’t make fun of me so much anymore.”   
She shook her head mournfully at Harry’s baleful glare. “All of them are just scared little boys trying to live up to their fathers’ legacies,” she imparted wisely.  
  
  
“I see, so I suppose that makes it alright, then? Did you even _try_ to fight them?”  
  
  
His curiosity waged battle with the sheer gall rising up in him with her words. He conjured forth moving pictures in his head of Luna on her knees bowing over Crabbe or Goyle (they seemed a safer choice than the ferret) while her pink tongue swirled around their cocks as her eyes darted like Cornish pixies in that dizzy gaze she held so often. Harry’s own hardened prick made its presence known as it throbbed in anticipation of her answer.  
  
  
Instead of getting angry, Luna gaped at him as if he was quite daft. It was such an unusual look for her that for a moment the messy-haired boy thought he might laugh at the sight. He stifled it with a strangled cough, however, as he watched the skin on her tits glow under starlight.  
  
  
“They may be sad little boys, but it doesn’t mean they’re not bigger and stronger than me, Harry. They have fists and they’re cruel and the five of them had their wands out and directed towards me. I mean, their _actual_ wands, ready for hexing.” Now it was the ethereal girl’s turn to narrow her eyes at him in disdain. “What would you have done, o’ savior?”  
  
  
Harry couldn’t understand why her biting sarcasm was getting him hotter. The girl had subverted his idea of her and flipped it several times on its head. This quirky, dejected little wisp of a thing who allowed her roommates to steal her belongings with nothing more than a sigh of resignation was somehow leading a double life as the Blowjob Queen of Hogwarts and he’d had no clue. He really needed to stop being so self-involved and start paying more attention to his friends.  
  
  
Harry ignored her snarky question and turned away from her as he scanned the skies again. He could detect a faint bit of light looming on the horizon and he idled over the lateness of the hour. When he gazed back at her again, there was a quiet strength in his pose that declared his resolve in this matter. He regarded her very carefully, his hopeful plans for the remainder of this twisted night propelling him into action before the dawn could greet them.  
  
  
“Are you a virgin, Luna?”  
  
  
He was surprised by his forwardness, yet it persisted. Luna bent her head and cast her eyes downward demurely, but shook her head again silently. Harry noted with something akin to tenderness that there was pain in this admission, the girl’s slumped form broadcasting her shame. If his heart hadn’t already taken a beating tonight, Harry might have been able to muster some more pity for his friend, but in all the tumultuous emotions he was feeling for her right now, pity had taken a backseat to desire.  
  
  
“Are you still cold?” he asked suddenly. He really didn’t want to hear the grisly details of her first time. The change in subject was noted by Luna with a raised eyebrow as she searched his expression.  
  
  
Harry glanced around his feet to locate the discarded cloak and as he grabbed it where it lay he kneeled to the floor and flapped the magical material across the stones. He urged Luna to shift her rear-end onto the fabric and they both briefly marveled at the effect it created over the solid rock. It was like peering into nothingness, a flat shapeless void. As she tentatively rolled on top of the make-shift blanket, Harry cast a warming charm across its surface. “Thank you, Harry,” she smiled up at him. “I like your Hallow.”  
  
  
“My what?” he wrinkled his nose in bemusement. “Nothing,” she sighed. Her nightgown had by this time slipped down far enough to settle around her waist, leaving her topless in the crisp twilight air. He scooted over to her feet and laid his sweaty hands on top of them, rubbing back and forth to bring her some heat. The teen’s eyes caught sight of pink flesh under her skirt and the tight ache in his jeans renewed with vigor. Did the Ravenclaw not believe in panties, he wondered in amazement?  
  
  
“I want you to lie back, so you can get warm all over,” he directed patiently.  
  
  
She immediately followed his command without question and for an instant Harry felt that ache move up to his heart. He still wanted her, wanted to fall into her sadness and weave in his own despair. The two of them had to be the most messed up people in the entire school; the bloody planet, even. Ginny popped into his mind’s eye for a split second, but he quickly dispatched her face from his thoughts. It wouldn’t do to worry about her now. The youngest Weasley had his heart, but she would never understand the comfort that he craved. He couldn’t even understand it himself. Her happy face and happy kisses and gusty challenges were like something out of a dream to Harry. He had been kidding himself to think he could belong in her world.  
  
  
“Can I lie down with you, Luna?” he made a point to ask her.  
  
His voice remained quiet and steady as he spoke. The girl merely lifted up her hand in an invitation. With a sure grip, Harry grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged upwards, pulling it over his head and glasses deftly with one hand. He tossed it to the side as he clasped her wrist and let her pull him to the ground. The boy _oomphed_ into the iridescent cloak and a tiny cascade of giggles erupted beside him. He bore a lopsided grin as he raised himself on one arm and contemplated the figure lying next to him further. She really did glow, he mused.  
  
  
Harry watched her face as his hand reached out to stroke the soft milky skin of her belly once more. This time when he bent down for a kiss, he made sure to move slowly and leisurely. His lips closed over hers in a wet, plush, spill of tongue. He licked the corners of her mouth and across her teeth, he sucked on her bottom lip and tugged, he plunged into that sweet opening to let his pink probe sweep every inch inside. She tasted of pudding, he decided; butterscotch or pecan, he couldn’t quite tell.  
  
  
Luna simply let him plunder her mouth in a yielding gracefulness that spurred on his eagerness. His touch continued to appraise her flesh as he sought out her body’s secrets. Luna was ticklish near her armpits and along her collarbone, he determined, but she moaned into his mouth when his hands crept around her throat. Subconsciously, the implication seemed to do a number on his ever suffering hard-on, and he wondered if any more blood could possibly pump to the region without causing him brain damage. His fingers spread open wide as he brushed them lightly across the tops of both breasts, her nipples now hardened peaks that were driving him spare. Unbidden, he bit down on her lower lip again as he pinched one of those rosy points between his thumb and index finger experimentally, but almost exploded a second later when Luna arched up her back towards him in a deep groan. They were both practically shaking now. Harry tentatively resumed his exploration of her body, but this time when he placed his palm on her stomach he deliberately pointed downwards, and as his fingers wound their way down her pelvis like a snake in search of prey, he sucked in a gasp.  
  
  
The smell of her...well, her _cunt_ wafted over him like a summer afternoon by the lake, the salty breeze ruffling his hair and trundling up his nostrils. He thought of freshly baked bread served outside at the Burrow and ripe, bursting fruit full of sweetness and tang. He felt his whole body reach towards her core as his hand slipped under her lacy gown and dipped into salvation.  
  
  
When the tips of his fingers curved over her pubic bone, the terrain became slick and more varied. Her flat belly’s smooth glide in the descent now gave way to fleshy folds and ridges with a light tickle of fuzz. It was…wet, she was very wet, was his first impression. For a scary second, Harry had thought it might be blood or urine, and his cheeks burned hot when he realized just what substance he was soaking in. The wide-eyed boy let his hand circle that forbidden flower a few times while his breath abated in awe. The bit of hair that he’d detected seemed to be exclusive to a small patch above that bony jut. He could feel thick, padded flesh run parallel on either side of her drenched center, but as his fingers moved to explore, the sleek skin parted and he gained entry in the throbbing gash. Luna moaned and writhed underneath him and Harry thought he might faint from want. Those two middle digits had plunged into her heat before he could even understand what was happening, and as it dawned on him that he was _inside Luna_ , he mentally cheered himself on.  
  
  
Feeling the velvety grip of silky muscle was a fascinating revelation for the rookie wizard. He pushed in and out a few times lightly to elicit a response, and the squelching sound of fluid accompanied the panting girl’s cries. He removed his sticky fingers and brought them under his nose inhaling deeply, the powerful scent providing another kick to his groin. Without a moment’s hesitation, he slipped them in his mouth and sucked. The tangy bite on his tongue was more than he could have imagined and he gave his ardent approval with a grunt. Oh, Merlin, he had to get out of these jeans before his weeping, petrified cock broke in half.  
  
  
“Luna, I’ve really got to strip, okay?” He had his hand on his buckle before she could offer a reply. The belt was already free and his top button undone when he heard her rejoinder. He gripped the corners of his jeans and pants together and pushed down in one fell swoop, tripping backwards in his haste to slip off his trainers. The night breeze swirling around his erection cooled the burning, tender skin and he slowly exhaled in the relief. He lost any shyness he thought he might possess in his nudity and turned back to the witch with a wild fervor. He needed to feel more of her. “Let’s get this gown off of you,” he said as he swiftly reached for the lace. Luna was already lifting her hips while her feet planted firmly on stone and the two teens quickly removed the final impediment to their lustful demands.  
  
  
“Harry,” the girl called to him again as he straightened up from the floor on bended knees, “Harry, look at me.” He paused with his hands preparing to spread her legs open and stared questioningly at his friend. She rolled up and curled her right hand around his bicep, the left moving to caress his cheek. Those big, glittering eyes pierced deep into his with a beseeching mixture of need and melancholy and something inexplicably haunted that brought home the horrors of that evening. The boy felt his morbid reality brush up against his back again, returning that flinty edge to his nerves. “You will be careful, please?”  
  
  
Her voice rose up slightly on the ‘please’ and its plaintive sound struck an alarm deep inside the boy. Yet, he nodded with an assuring smile before something clicked in his overcharged brain and he suddenly blushed with understanding. In a halting stretch, the aching teen reached for his dungarees to fish out his wand from the back pocket. He furiously tried to recall the prophylactic charm that the twins had teasingly taught him using a green banana last summer at the Burrow. He chastised himself now for not taking better notes because he’d been too embarrassed at the time. “Um, you might have to show me the hand movement again, Luna, I haven’t really used this in practice,” he confessed.  
  
  
Luna’s baffled expression suggested they weren’t talking about the same thing. Harry tried to clarify. “The, uh, _Prophylaxis_ , I’ve only seen it done once before.” He knew it worked much like the Bubble-Headed Charm, encasing the caster’s ‘designated area’ in some type of protective coating, but Fred and George had insisted you couldn’t feel it at all, unless done with some augmented versions which served to heighten the pleasure involved. He was thankful that he’d had the two of them acting as surrogate older brothers, so at least he wasn’t completely clueless. His roommates knew squat in the realm of practical sexual data, he’d gleaned from their late night chats. Seamus was all talk, and lewdly so at that, whereas Dean still seemed to rely on the Muggle world for relevance. He wasn’t even going to bother wondering what Neville could possibly offer on the subject, and Ron…well, let’s just say the two friends avoided any talk revolving around how ‘bits’ actually worked. Harry couldn’t quite ascertain the nature of the discomfort in that area. They talked shite about everything else.  
  
  
“You don’t have to worry about that.” Harry’s eyebrows flew high to his forehead. “Really?” he intoned.  
  
  
Luna shook her head while her skin flushed pink. “I won’t be having any children anytime soon.” There was bitterness in her words that suggested Harry leave the matter alone. “And I’m free of any contagions that could harm you. The potions see to that. I’m assuming you haven’t been with anyone else sexually, then?”  
  
  
The casual inquiry chafed at Harry’s ego and he felt a sliver of annoyance return. “Right, whatever. Go on then.” Not bothering to confirm Luna’s query, he drifted his focus back to her legs, bent in half like gates barring a glorious garden. Clutching her ankles, he pulled open those gates with a brusque jerk to either side of him. As he peered down, Harry employed his personal inner choir of angels to sing once he beheld the sight between her thighs.  
  
  
The visual was almost as empowering as the tactile sensation. The golden down of her mons looked trimmed and tidy, he noticed, nothing at all like the mass of wiry black curls surrounding Harry’s heavy package. The pink folds now glistening under the moon’s beam were full with the promise of heady fragrance and pleasure untold. “I thought girls were supposed to have more hair,” he muttered curiously before inwardly cringing at how ridiculously young the remark made him sound. He had come face-to-face with monsters and crazy men, for fuck’s sake, he didn’t need Luna thinking he was a complete tosser. But Luna took it all in stride.  
  
  
“One can never be too careful with Nargles, Harry,” she cautioned. “It’s imperative one remove all temptation to possible infestation.” Harry grew suddenly worried what she would think of his own unkempt bush. Then the beginning of a smirk pulled up one side of his mouth as his palms pushed her thighs further apart, ready to detail his own inspection. He dropped his face close to her core as he bent low from his waist, shifting his knees and elbows into a more comfortable position. Meanwhile, the swollen head of his cock tapped the cold stone and he leapt back from the touch.  
  
  
“Uh, how about we spread this out some more,” and he pulled Luna up on her bum while he cast an _Engorgio_ on his cloak. The material grew double in size and Harry was able to redirect their bodies in a diagonal line inside the square, his head between her legs and above her twat, while still giving him some protected space below her arse with which to lie on his stomach. “This is much better.” He felt satisfied that he was calling the shots again.  
  
  
The two students both lay propped on their elbows, she on her back and he pushed up from his waist, regarding each other over Luna’s midsection. The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-This fixated on her cunt once more, deciding that the matter of taste had not been investigated fully and warranted further research. His hand palmed her pubis again and he stroked it lightly like he was petting a small kitten, delighting in the way Luna mewled at his touch while her juices slicked his fingers again. “Has anyone ever gone down on you before?” he asked nonchalantly while inside his body thrummed with expectation.  
  
  
A girlish giggle caused him to look up, and he was surprised to see her grow bashful as she gazed coyly down at her breasts, her long lashes fluttering like a butterfly basking in the sun. She shook her head shyly as she murmured her answer. “No, Harry, that has never happened to me.”  
  
  
He smiled devilishly. _Good_.  
  
  
“No one has ever been interested before now.”  
  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously and frowned. Well, he didn’t really want to hear that, but highly doubted it was true, at any rate. Ugh. That just made him think of Malfoy, which made him think of Dumbledore, which made him think of a bunch of shit he wanted banished from his mind. It was a good thing he had a sopping wet snatch right in front of his face to distract him then, wasn’t it? Harry decided. Yet, even as he attempted to close off that cacophony of battle sounds and protests that lingered in his ears with a determined shake of his head in order that he may fill it with the much more favorable hymns of Luna’s breathy moans, Harry felt a wash of misery sink deep in his bones. The desperation propelled him in a haphazard lunge to her crotch, until the bridge of his nose bashed into her pubic bone, his glasses digging into his cheeks.  
  
  
Luna yelped as her body jerked forward. Harry swore under his breath then uttered a quick apology with an abashed roll of his eyes. He rubbed the offended area to mitigate the sting, but as she relaxed and eased into his touch once more, the boy watched as his fingers slid over that fleshy hood and settle onto a wrinkled nub of skin. Her bottom moved upwards again, but this time in a thrust for more contact. He licked the pad of his thumb before pressing against that tip and rubbed harder. Harry astonished at the way her sex seemed to redefine its shape before his unblinking eyes. This close he could see her juices secrete from her depths like the very spring of life. His tongue responded before his mind could catch up, and in a second he was licking and slurping his way into oblivion. He gulped her pearly issue like a starving man and swirled it around his mouth, mingling it with his spit then spreading the mixture back across her slit.  
  
  
He could hear some kind of meandering chant from somewhere above his head, and wondered if Luna could possibly feel as hungry as he was right now. It was a high he’d never before experienced, this dominating force that hovered around him as he took control over someone else’s pleasure. With a gradual awareness, Harry felt a tightening grip around a raven lock of his hair and a tug upwards. There was a hand at the side of his face urging him back to that protected pith of flesh and he lavished it with their combined fluids as he nibbled and sucked it just as he’d punished her lips earlier. In a detached sense of analysis, he supposed her female folds were much like the lips of her mouth, and he approached the idea with relish as he increased his tempo of suction. Without stopping his worship, the boy slid his two fingers back into her swollen hole. She felt so fucking deep, he thought gobsmacked, and a guttural timbre climbed up from his throat. The girl under his power moaned in reply and Harry’s fingers pumped in and out of her with a reckless glee.  
  
  
“Oh, Morgana! Don’t stop, Harry! More! Please!”  
  
  
As Luna’s cries echoed into the lightening sky Harry could barely register the faint twittering of birds greeting the new morning. He added a third finger and pushed them as deep as they could go to the tops of the knuckles, his hand butting against her, soaked with her essence. Even amidst all the frenzied action, he felt her slickness roll down his skin in fat dewy beads. The whole of his being curved up around this mysterious girl as he let his body listen to hers, in the same way he was attuned to his broom, flying through the air like he was a part of the wind. It was an intuitive act and he drew from that well now as he heard the tiny flutters signaling the girl’s spiraling rise towards her release. He sucked hard on that nub, his mouth feeling like it was wrapped around her beating heart, and as he brought his teeth to her pulse they bit her instinctively. The sudden slam of her cunt into his waiting maw was like a bolt of lightning for the boy as her gargled scream rent the early dawn. White points of light danced behind his eyes as his scar burned in solidarity and he actively gulped down his reward from her gushing _cunt_.  
  
  
  
Harry was transformed.  
  
  
  
Luna’s crumpled body wracked with sobs and expulsions of deep breaths. The boy stared at her in a mixture of pride and veneration. He glanced down at his prick hesitantly, expecting to see his own emissions scattered over the cloth (would he even be able to see it?), but was surprised to see its still stiffened form standing in drooling attention. Harry appraised Luna again as she tried to regain control of her breathing. He supposed it was now or never.  
  
  
The girl was lying with her eyes shut whispering a prayer of thanks. As he pulled closer to her face, he heard his name repeatedly in a tumbling mantra of gratitude. It felt fucking magnificent. For the first time this evening, Harry noticed the absence of her ever-present butterbeer necklace and it occurred to him that she looked different to him now. She no longer possessed the air of silliness and whimsy. She was really a young woman, one with a sexual knowing that delineated her from the other girls he knew. And he wanted to fuck her now, fuck her hard, fuck her into the ground. The chant grew louder in Harry’s head.  
  
  
There was something indefinably delicious about admitting what a dirty, dirty boy he truly was at heart. It was a part of him that absolutely no one in the wizarding world had any knowledge of, all except this girl underneath him. It was a bit of an epiphany, really. He wondered again in an unfamiliar voice how far he could push her, even as he sought out ways to protect her.  
  
  
He leaned down to kiss her in her afterglow, her face positively beaming in a rushing euphoria. He captured her lips again and rubbed his cum-soaked face against her own. She pulled back a little at first with the pungent aroma assailing her, but Harry reached up to hold her head in place and sighed in her mouth. He adjusted himself on top of her while settling between her thighs once more. “Open your legs more, okay?” he motioned to her and she obliged his command, those sparkly gray irises never leaving his countenance.  
  
  
“Harry?”  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
“Are you okay?” she asked in a concerned hush.  
  
  
“I’m,” he searched for the words for a second, “I’m bloody _elated_. I hope to be even better in another two minutes.”  
  
  
“Harry?” she repeated, seemingly unaware of Harry stroking his rigid cock against her opening.  
  
  
“Yes, Luna?” he responded, growing steadily irritated with this style of questioning.  
  
  
“I’m sorry about Dumbledore tonight. You must have witnessed some awful things.”  
  
  
_Thud._  
  
  
It was as if time stopped for a moment while he held himself over the girl with his having-endured-all-it-could pecker in one hand ready to penetrate, figuratively and literally, into the unknown. This was about escape. This was about controlling one’s own fate. He didn’t need her pity. He needed a good shag. He’d thought she’d understood. That terrible fury rose up in him again and he closed his eyes to a seething mass of reds and green strikes as the night’s failures flashed in his head like lurid pictures out of an old comic book. He swallowed.  
  
  
“Luna?”  
  
  
“Yes, Harry?”  
  
  
“For once, why don’t you shut your fucking gob.” He plunged his ramrod prick into her wet heat and pushed deep.  
  
  
Sound disappeared but for a whooshing in his ear drums as soon as he entered her. As he leaned his palms flat against the stone, he straightened his arms and used his bum like a pendulum swinging into that place of silent pulsing, while a tight pressure built up in his spine and traveled down behind his bollocks. He stared down at Luna’s blank gaze in a hungry rage. He imagined that this was what Professor Lupin might feel as he ripped at his skin while the beast burst forth. Looking in those saucer eyes was like falling into silver pools of reckoning and he tried to reach for that calm he’d had moments after her orgasm. Shame waved its red flag again and he fought it like a bull in an arena, his imaginary horns driving his head into Luna’s chest. His hands pulled up and he reached for her thighs again, pushing them wide as he rode her into the enchanted floor, her hips meeting his as he reached ever deeper, ever further for his escape.  
  
  
“God, I need to get deeper. Let me get deeper, okay?!” He shouted to her in a frantic plea. “Harry, I’m trying,” came her reply, and he looked up to see that he’d pushed her legs up against the sides of her breasts, her ankles and feet flailing over his shoulders as he rammed into her. Her face was twisted in want, but as Harry stared in horror, it morphed into a cavalcade of the adults in his life molding his very existence. “Stop!” he shouted. Those ghostly masks swam before Harry’s eyes and he shut his lids against their demands and their expectations.  
  
  
“You don’t own me! You don’t! I can’t be everything you want!” His voice rang through the last wisps of blackened sky as his relentless shaft searched deep in the willowy, wanton, woeful girl locked in this savage union. And as those faces taunted him, even the twinkling blue emanating from his mentor, the man who set him on this road and taught him to take back his fate, his mind whirled with the thousands of words he wanted to express. He wouldn’t hold back anymore, his destiny was calling.  
  
  
“Fuck! You!” he wrenched out in great heaping sobs. Somewhere in the background of this miasma of loathing, he could hear Luna’s voice steering him back to safety. She hooked her feet tight around his neck, her toes pointing to the evaporating moon and howled while Harry hit a wall so hard his sight went white and then popped in little eruptions of light with the sound of rushing water against his senses. His cock shook its spasmodic release before floating into blissful nothingness as his body fell upon the girl.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of groggy silence, Harry rolled his heaviness off of Luna and lie beside her. He could see tears streaking her cheeks, but her expression was serene and sported a beatific smile. He studied her face in reverence and awe as the moment of his purging clung to him in sweat. She was a miracle, he decided. He had hold of a miracle. He knew the demons were still there, could feel them jostling for attention in his subconscious, but for right now he was sated and sane. Clarity enveloped him like a cheering charm and he smiled at Luna’s peaceful state of being.  
  
  
Peace. He could make peace with this. He could finish the job Dumbledore had begun, no, _Voldemort_ had begun. Harry would find a way to defeat him. He could feel it as sure as he felt Luna’s hand pressed into his.

 

 

 


	3. Feelin' Alright

  
Chapter 3: **Feelin’ Alright**

  
  
  
Luna half-heartedly listened to her roommates sluggishly drag their bodies about the room as they dressed for breakfast in the Great Hall. Classes had been suspended and the school year was at an abrupt end. One of the girls noisily spelled her dresser empty while the contents flew to her trunk, as many parents had already begun their descent upon the castle in their haste to bring their wards home. Hidden behind the lush blue curtains of her bed, the undisturbed witch wallowed in deep reverie as her mind replayed the night’s events which had culminated in such a powerfully emotional denouement. She had never actually fallen asleep once she’d made her way back to her quarters, but she felt as wide awake now as she’d ever been in her life and reveled in the tingling sensation still reverberating under her skin.  
  
  
After Harry had properly clothed the two of them on the rooftop, they’d _Alohomora_ d their way through the exit and proceeded to shuffle their way down the long staircase, both teens quiet and lost in their thoughts. Luna retained a steady throb in her center, and her limbs burned with the ache of torn muscles, but she couldn’t wipe the misty smile plastered to her face. She kept peeking sideways at the boy walking next to her, her buoyant steps ever lighter, the corners of her mouth rising higher. It was as if she’d sprung tentacles from her chest and they weaved and hovered about his compact form absorbing the very strength he emanated like rays of the sun. She was filled up and it felt really, really good. Luna tried to remember the last time she’d experienced this kind of giddiness and it seemed very long ago.  
  
  
Perhaps it was a time when her mother was alive and her father was still well. They’d been a merry self-contained unit back then, her mum’s peals of laughter always ringing through their home. In moments of jocularity, the family of three would try to outdo each other with zany escapades in an attempt to bust up the other two. The little girl would give a valiant show, but she could never match her dad’s inspired lunacy. Luna recalled fondly her father dancing a madcap jig on top of the dining room table with a fishbowl of Plimpies floating atop his head, warbling a risqué little ditty out of tune all the while. Selene had rolled on the floor shrieking in her mirth at the absurd spectacle of her husband’s act. Sometimes, Luna thought their devotion to their work in theory and experimental spellwork was really an excuse for them to find ways to prank each other in an endless ping-pong of outrageously clever design. It had been a decidedly spontaneous and whimsical household.  
  
  
Not so much now, she thought, though Merlin knew her father tried. As a naturally intuitive and hyper-aware child, Luna sensed even back then the dark layer of dread that descended whenever her father would retreat to his lab for extended periods. One time he stayed in there for a month, and Selene had spoken to her daughter in hushed whispers and tight smiles while they waited it out. But he always returned from that self-imposed exile more robust than ever. Then her mother had died, the lab had been boarded up, and the resulting depression had almost killed him. The girl shuddered for an instant, the slight ebb in her rapture translating to a chill across her back. Harry had suddenly noticed her again and wrapped his still warm Invisibility Cloak around her shoulders.  
  
  
“You might as well wear this to your dorm room. At least I’m fully dressed, so if someone catches me this early in the common room, I can pretend I just woke up,” Harry reasoned.  
  
  
Luna delighted in the way her body disappeared from sight when she crossed the material over her arms. With the cloak back to its original size, she could just make out her pink toes wiggling independent of their host on the floor below. She turned up her decapitated head to Harry and beamed in her joy. Harry grinned back in return and not for the first time the witch noted how much beauty he radiated in that smile. Although she had to admit to herself, even when his expression looked serious and grim, she found him lovely to look at.  
  
  
“Just shrink it down and return it after dinner. I’ll meet up with you outside the Great Hall and we’ll talk, okay?” Harry gave her a guarded look before his hand reached up unexpectedly and stroked her hair back from her face. His expression turned sheepish and he appeared embarrassed by his action.  
  
  
“Thank you, Harry. What time is it, anyway?” she wondered. “I left my wand by my bed.”  
  
  
“Er, yeah, I noticed,” he muttered before pulling free his own and striking a _Tempus_ in the air watching the clockface shimmer forth. “It’s already 5:30. We won’t get much of a chance to sleep, I’m afraid, before everyone’s up and about.”  
  
  
“That’s alright, I couldn’t close my eyes if I tried,” she enthused.  
  
  
Harry had watched her again, his eyes gleaming, while he escorted Luna the rest of the way to Ravenclaw tower. When they had arrived at the spiral staircase that headed up to the dormitories entrance, Harry had pulled her aside into a shadowy doorway, bending down for a passionate kiss. It had taken several attempts for him to part from her lips and then he’d flipped the cloak up over her head and was gone. She had floated up to the door and just barely riddled her way in before slipping inside the Common room to glide toward her own, feeling for all the world as swift and silent as a Jobberknoll in flight.  
  
  
Once she was back in the haven of her shrouded bed, she had tied the cloak around her legs, leaned back against her pillows, then pulled out her journal to jot down her impressions for an hour. This was an exercise she’d been doing since she was eight. Luna would close her eyes and breathe deeply making sure to clear her mind before letting quill hit paper to begin its scrawl across the page. She would let the ink fill the off-white space with whatever flowed out of her, no fixed thought in her head. In this way, Luna would feel assured that she could never lie to herself, the contents that spilled forth always an impetus for reflection. When the bright-eyed witch had ceased her writing for the hour, she ran her eyes over the page briefly and then tucked the bound pages away. She still managed to catch several references to ‘beautiful boy’ and ‘glittering green fire’ in her scan. The ebullience from earlier enveloped her again and she hugged herself tight to keep the feeling from releasing through her pores. Then she pulled out another parchment of loose paper and began to write to her father.  
  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

   
  
Harry ghosted into the Hall with the rest of the somnambulant horde. It was evident that most of the throng of students had not slept soundly after the horrific news had spread through the castle. The empty seat at the staff table loomed large like a lit throne on a dais calling attention to the loss of its king. Heads turned to the spot in a weary acknowledgment, while others stood transfixed by the space, as if poised for the arrival of their beloved Headmaster clearing up the matter of his absence as nothing more than a misunderstanding.  
  
  
Harry had headed down to the congregation with his friends and girlfriend in tow. Ron had awakened the drained teen from his sprawled slumber on the divan of the Common room a few hours after he’d crashed. His mate had regarded him curiously at his choice of resting spot, but made no further comment other than to suggest a good, hearty meal might be in order. Harry had to agree; he was famished. However, he made sure to shower and change before embarking for the Hall with the rest of his team. Under the steaming hot water, Harry rinsed the grime and sweat of his trauma away, as well as the musky odor of sex from his skin. After slipping into fresh clothes and his scuffed trainers, he felt like a new man, albeit one who was fairly numb.  
  
  
He had expected to be buried under a mountain of guilt once he’d laid eyes on Ginny, but aside from a twinge after they settled on her wistful face, he felt strangely devoid of anything. It was if he’d boxed Luna and their fevered coupling into an area of his brain that had nothing to do with the rest of his life, although he was willing to concede it was not that simple. Yet he maintained that empowered charge from last night throughout the morning and continued to draw from it like a battery. Ginny slid her warm hand around his as they clomped down the steps together and the serene smile he gave her was genuine and heartfelt.  
  
  
Sitting at the Gryffindor table, the foursome plotted their day around the sunny weather while they ate. Harry theorized that if there was some sort of heaven, certainly the gorgeous day was given in thanks after having one of its brightest angels returned. He knew there was still anger for the professor harbored deep in his heart, but for all of Dumbledore’s maddening idiosyncrasies he trusted that the wizard was a great man. Part of him could appreciate just how lucky he was to have had the Headmaster as a benefactor and that they’d been able to share the relationship they did. Nevertheless, his rebellious other half refused to surrender the notion that Dumbledore had chosen to keep him in the dark too long, had kept too many secrets from him no matter if it was under the guise of protection. Even after witnessing his terrible demise, that niggling doubt persisted, a resolute belief that the Headmaster had never truly come clean, that something momentous was waiting in the wings. He could feel it in his bones, more lies and secrets abounded. He expected that before this chartered course of expedition for Horcruxes ended, Harry would uncover more truth than he could stand.  
  
  
“Are you ready to go visit Neville and Bill in the infirmary?” Hermione inquired of Harry directly. At the mention of Neville’s sickbed, the young wizard looked up to glance over the Ravenclaw table’s occupants. His eyes zeroed in on that tumbling, straggly blonde mane almost immediately. He assessed Luna’s back as if he could ascertain her mood from behind. He momentarily wondered what it would be like to brush those tangled tresses until they gleamed. The tip of Harry’s tongue peeked out to swipe across his bottom lip. It was starting to occur to the teen that he might just have the beginnings of a hair fetish, as strands of Cho’s raven, Ginny’s fiery red, and Luna’s pale yellow locks flowed over his imaginary fingers. He carded his own to break up the thought before it got him into trouble once his visions highlighted some other places those long silky hairs could fall.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m ready. Why don’t we head to the lake after, then?” he posed.  
  
  
“I thought we might get a bit of studying done in the library before we can’t use it as a resource anymore, Harry. You know,” her voice quieted down to a hushed tone, “after the information you gave me, there’s a lot to research.” Hermione had that determined look on her face at the prospect of deep immersion into a table full of books for the day. She and Ron had been filled in on the letter in the locket right after Harry had dressed. He had pulled them up to the boys’ room and told them briefly what he could about the cave and RAB’s deception. He would save the rest for later.  
  
  
Harry felt sure in his decision to take up the path laid out for him and knew what he needed to do, but for today, he wanted to pretend he was a carefree boy just a little bit longer. There was already that knowledge tapping in the back of his brain that he would have to separate Ginny from the equation, that he couldn’t have her marked for danger by association. It sickened him that he couldn’t even be allowed a proper girlfriend, so mired in Voldemort’s perverted reach for power was he, but it wasn't as if he could claim his life had ever been proper.  
  
  
“Bloody hell, Hermione, fuck the library and let’s have fuck all to do with studying for now. We can work on that later.” He demanded.  
  
  
Hermione and Ginny both raised their eyebrows high, Ginny’s mouth in a perfect ‘o’ of surprise, while Ron tried to disguise his grin behind a cupped hand. “Honestly, Harry, there’s no need for such vulgar talk. When did you start feeling the need to use profanity all the time,” she scolded.  
  
  
“When I realized we live in profane times, ‘Mione,” he exhorted. He leaned over the table, looking deep into her miffed stare and intoned a litany of swear words designed to make her blush. “Arse, shit, wanker, fucking cocksucker, bollocks, bloody cunt, bitch, cack-licking bastard, bugger, fuck fucking fucker.” He then gave her a satisfied smirk. “There you are, luv, you can have a go at me all in one sitting and then we can move on, okay?”  
  
  
Harry began to pull his stuff together to leave, pushing his empty plate away and purposely ignoring his best friend’s apoplectic stuttering while Ron openly barked his laughter in admiration. A few students at their table gave sharp looks as if offended by their good spirits in such a time of mourning. A quick glance to the faculty table caught McGonagall’s glare as she honed shrewdly in their direction. He didn’t mean to be such a nasty git, but Hermione had to learn that now was not the time to be concerned with propriety. Ginny, meanwhile, had turned bright red while her lips tucked inwards trying to contain the mirth fighting for expulsion. Her eyes were a little dazed sweeping over Harry’s insouciant pose as he stood waiting for them to follow.  
  
  
Hermione still batted at his bicep with a muttered “prat” as they headed towards the large doors. The young man was unfazed. He had abstained from saying what he really felt: that watching dead husks of souls crawl out of a black lake, or watching an act of murder for the third time in as many years, or feeling your heart tatter in shreds as the strongest wizard you’d ever known fell apart in your arms had left him hard and cold in the way he saw the world. For all of Hermione’s brilliance, she still wore the idealism of youth like a talisman around her neck, whereas he’d outgrown that ability sometime around the Department of Mysteries fiasco. After the triple whammy of last night’s life-changing ordeals, he felt like the adult in their set, but not in a manner of condescension. He simply understood better than they what it meant to face evil and come out of the other side. It had marked him as profoundly as Voldemort’s curse. A certain morbid pragmatism had altered his perceptions, just nigh of fatalistic. The boy wished he could protect them from such a harsh place like a parent would, wanted to let them enjoy the last lingering remnants of their childhood worrying about Quidditch tryouts and NEWT scores, but he still needed them selfishly to keep alive his hope. Harry couldn’t indulge in nostalgia, but neither could he move forward without the support of his companions.  
  
  
Maybe there was something to this love thing after all, Harry wondered, because he knew that he loved Hermione and Ron without question, and he couldn’t lie to them the way he felt he had been shied from the truth. They would discuss everything at the Burrow. He just needed this little space in time before he put away the last of his childhood things, before he would send Ginny away. Instead of casting his eyes in the red-head’s direction, however, the thought caused Harry to swing a glance back toward Luna when a brief flash of her breast invaded the pictures in his head. The preoccupied girl still faced away from him.  
  
  
Harry clapped his hand around Ron’s shoulder, inserting the suggestion of a little flying in the sun into the trio’s banter as they headed for the Hospital wing.  
  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
  
Later that evening, as Harry had detached himself from the group with the promise to meet them in the Common room after taking care of some errands, he loitered about the hallways waiting for Luna to exit from her supper. He hadn’t held eye contact with her since he’d left her in the early morning, although he’d seen her at various points throughout the day, ambling across the grounds lost in daydreams with seemingly no particular destination in mind. He’d briefly considered calling her over to their group a few times, but the idea seemed awkward and disparate. He preferred to think of time spent with Luna as his alone, and the thought gave him a nervous energy around his friends as jitters hit his midsection.  
  
  
The witch floated out of the Great Hall a few minutes later, those protuberant eyes roving over the students mingling outside the doors as she searched for a face. With classes cancelled, robes and uniforms had been ditched in favor of casual dress, but Luna still managed to stand out amongst her peers in her outfit of choice. She wore a peasant blouse of loose cotton, but instead of a scooped neckline, the material bunched just off her shoulder and cast a straight line across her collarbone. A bright red cross-stitched design on the front panel looked like tulips or some kind of flower and the shirt cinched snug at the waist before descending over her hips. The skirt underneath was voluminous and bright aquamarine and it fell to her shins with a bit of petticoat showing under the trim, but the fait accompli were the flaming orange high-top trainers she wore on her petite feet with checkered strings tied across the tongues. Harry also noticed her butterbeer cork necklace was back, but the radish earrings appeared to have been switched to some new shape he couldn’t make out. He decided that overall, it was quite a good look for her. He liked the fact that she never looked like anyone else, nor seemed to care whether she conformed or not. The off-shoulder top exposed just enough skin to give Luna her own brand of sexiness, he thought. He waved her over with a soft call of her name.  
  
  
Once Luna’s gaze locked onto his, she seemed to only have eyes for Harry as she made her graceful glide over to where he was standing. Harry felt a bit off-balance staring into those silver irises and he dropped his own eyes to course over her body. Up close, her breasts looked amazing in that blouse, he couldn’t help noticing. The realization stirred definite movement down below his waist.  
  
  
“Harry,” she spoke soothingly, “I have your Cloak in my bag. Do you want me to hand it over here?” Luna kept her voice to a minimum.  
  
  
“Uh, let’s do it elsewhere,” he suggested as he looked around, his cheeks tingeing pink at the double meaning. He grabbed her hand and pulled in the opposite direction of the swarming students as they gathered in cliques for gossip and comfort. Most would be making their way back to their dormitories to prepare for their departures the next day, right after the funeral. Harry took the girl away from the marble staircase and headed towards the first floor’s west wing. He had decided it best to take advantage of an empty classroom for their transfer and “chat” if he wanted a bit of privacy. He avoided Firenze’s bucolic room, but grabbed the handle of the door next to it and cast the spell to let them inside. The room was unrecognizable to him, but it looked similar to the Potions layout in that instead of desks there were benches and long tables. He pulled Luna inside and firmly shut the door, waving a locking charm over it before turning to the girl. Flames flickered in their sconces, casting a low light around the room.  
  
  
She stood there expectantly, but made no move to retrieve the item meant for exchange. Harry took a few seconds to ponder what he might say to her now that he had her alone. He felt suddenly like he was outgrowing his skin, a prickling itch running from behind his neck to a patch in the small of his back. He scratched under his hair and cleared his throat.  
  
  
“Well, I suppose we both have a few things to say about last night. Did you want to start?” Harry asked hopefully.  
  
  
Luna just gave him her secret smile again. He supposed he could see why some people might write off that blissed-out expression she so often wore as representing a disturbingly vacuous presence, but they’d obviously not taken notice of the shining intelligence in her eyes that always accompanied her composed demeanor. Having been privy to the variations of nuance that mouth could conduct, Harry thought he could now detect subtle gradations in her eyes and lips that suggested volumes about her inner thoughts. The girl was an enigma, plain and simple, but he was finding her a fascinating study. And he was starting to think of her ‘weirdness’, her ‘otherness’, as a big turn-on judging by his hardening prick. But he tried to steer his mind away from sex when she spoke.  
  
  
“Whatever you did with your mouth on my womanly parts was exceedingly pleasurable,” she opined bluntly, and that got Harry going again.  
  
  
“Er, that’s not exactly what I meant, but thank you, I enjoyed it, too,” he gushed. He attempted to get serious with her and cleared his throat.  
  
  
“Luna, I can’t even begin to express how much you, well, you really helped me last night. And I don’t just mean because of the…the sex,” his hand dithered in the air in front of him while he grappled with the words. “I felt totally out of my mind when you found me. You’re right, I was angry, but I was terrified, too. It was really rough going, like a nightmare that I couldn’t wake up from.” He looked up to her glowing face again while the girl silently bade him to continue.  
  
  
“But---that was absolutely no reason for me to take it out on you like I did. I said some things that were right foul. I-I was shocked by what you told me, but please don’t think I was judging you. I was mad at those arseholes because you don’t deserve to be treated like that.” He let the words rush out in a tumble as he felt that missing guilt suddenly rise in return. He’d been as bad as them, taking over her body so violently as if she was simply there for his use.  
  
  
“And then I went and got all—um, I was a complete prat and a loathsome pig. I shouldn’t have been so rough with you. Honestly, Luna, I’m terribly sorry. I hope—well, please tell me I didn’t hurt you?” By the time he’d finished, he had made his way across to her and was now reaching for her bare shoulders. He made sure to touch her gently as his fingers landed on her soft skin, all the while beseeching her to assuage his conscience.  
  
  
He’d been completely earnest in his appeal, but then Luna snorted loudly, dispelling the sober mood.  
  
  
“Harry, you could never hurt me, you’re my friend. I trust you completely. You just had some things you needed to get out of your system. Daddy says that you have to let your demons out every now and again if you ever hope to slay them,” she finished sagely.  
  
  
“He says that, does he? And has your father slain a lot of demons?” The boy added with some chagrin. Considering the stories her father published, and considering how his daughter adored him, Harry imagined the man as a doting, loving figure; harmless and eccentric, maybe, but certainly not one potentially dangerous the way he’d felt recently.  
  
  
“Some. He’s had his fair share,” she offered, but then left it at that. Harry seemed surprised, but then remembered that the man had suffered the loss of his wife.  
  
  
“But you’re okay?” Harry sought her assurance once more.  
  
  
“Yes, of course, Harry. I’m more than okay,” she purred in such an uncharacteristically sexy voice, that Harry visibly jolted. He looked at her again in amazement. Was…was Luna _flirting_ with him? The very idea of it was making his head swim.  
  
  
“Would you like to feel even better?” he suggested huskily. Merlin, he did NOT just say that! However, there was no missing her distinct ‘come hither’ expression at his offer.  
  
  
Yet, while his inner dialogue groaned, Harry became attuned to his heavy breathing and his tongue’s sudden insistence to be buried deep down Luna’s throat. Before his mind could register what he was doing, his body had her up against the wall and was kissing that luscious mouth. He wanted to eat that Cheshire smile of hers, it was driving him mad. He could hear himself grunt as he pushed her form flat against the stone with his own, his arms gripping those small wrists and pinning them up over her head. His hips were already snapping in motion, winding into her pelvis with desperation; that frenzied flapping in his gut driving him up to a dizzying arousal once more. _Stop! You can’t go off on her like that again_ , his mind tried to caution, and with some difficulty the boy peeled his body back away from hers. He inspected her face for signs of distress, but only saw his surging desire mirrored there. Good Lord, she looked infinitely fuckable like that.  
  
  
Without even checking behind him, Harry backed up to a bench with his grip still fast around her wrists. When the wood hit the backs of his knees, he sat down with a thump then proceeded to slide his hands up under her skirts as he pulled apart her thighs to straddle him. She scooted into his lap as her legs adjusted around him, the shins folded flat on the bench while her feet rested against his knees. The teen was officially randy now and he pushed out all other voices in his head while he concentrated on her form.  
  
  
Harry felt greedy all of a sudden. He wanted to put his hands everywhere on her at once, but he only had two of them and one mouth. Best to spread them out, he decided. _First off, let’s get things out in the open_ , he thought practically, and pulled at the elasticated ruffle atop her blouse, his fingers like pincers as he dragged it down. _Hu-llo, what’s this, then_ , randy voice marveled, as Luna’s bare breasts were revealed in the dim, flickering glow of the lamps, no dainty bra in his way. Even as he had adored those peaked globes of soft glory last night with his hands and mouth, Harry didn’t think he had fully appreciated just how perfectly shaped they were until seeing them like this on display. Although he had nothing much to compare them to, the young wizard didn’t need the visual cues in order to recognize what an exemplary pair he was about to take hold of. He encircled them with nimble fingers, kneading gently while gauging the pleasure of their heft and silky texture against his palms. Luna coaxed him on with a pliant moan.  
  
  
 _Right._  
  
  
He stopped to pull her arms free of their sleeves, pushing the blouse all the way down till it tucked around her waist. She looked good like that, he noted, like a water nymph surrounded by petals. He pulled her head down to him by long swatches of her hair so that he might occupy that mouth again as his left hand pinched and played with her nipple. Her breathy _ahhs_ ’in between his lips were like biscuits offered to an obedient dog. He snatched them up even as his addled brain seized on the idea of obedience and how much he liked that word in conjunction with Luna and what he wanted to do to the girl. His hands moved to a new breast and another place of refuge. While one kept busy inflicting more punishment to her right tit, the sneaky left traveled down to the hem of her skirts and tucked underneath, groping for that nexus of nectar, that rosy crucifixion. When he finally reached that core under layers of petticoat, his hand stroked skin and nothing else.  
  
  
“You have got to be kidding me,” he groaned into her lips.  
  
  
But there it was. It was one thing to be pantyless under pyjamas in the dead of night, but this had been going on all day surrounded by daylight and people. This girl had floated over to him with every intention of meeting him in secret. She was plum naked under her clothes and Harry knew, absolutely knew without a doubt that she’d done it for him. His emerald gaze burned intensely into hers while a fire licked his innards, and he conveyed his understanding of her gift through the darkest points of his pupils, the black pinpricks widening from his rapaciousness as though they’d been exposed to the night.  
  
  
Luna responded to his message by leaning her body back as her head tilted towards the ceiling, gyrating her cunt into his hand with a long whine. The pure wantonness affected Harry like nothing he’d ever encountered. His whole frame lit up as he lost the last of his reserve. He only hoped he could get out of his pants in time.  
  
  
He gripped her behind her back and twisted around in one go, feverishly throwing her down to the worktable in a heap as all concern for tenderness flew from his tenuous hold onto reason. One hand held her delicate wrist against the grain while the other fumbled hard to get the buttons open down the strip of denim in his cousin’s hand-me-down jeans. It was a tricky endeavor, but as soon as he could get free he was herding the material to his knees in a savage haste. Meanwhile, he growled his demands to his partner-in-lust.  
  
  
“Luna, lift up your skirt and spread open your legs. Oh fuck, do it now.” His need flecked his throaty issues in a keening rise. Luna quickly followed his heed like a horse with a bit being directed by reins. Harry wasted no time guiding his prick inside her moist slit, but stilled himself on top of her a moment to let his heart rate slow down. His face burrowed into her neck as he breathed hard puffs of air, the thumping in his chest echoing in space. When he was able to get himself back under control, he slid the subdued girl’s remaining arm above her head as well and then leaned his own across them both, grinding them into the table as he pushed his hips up to start moving inside her. He looked back into her eyes again as he fucked her slowly, the gushy sounds from their joining that crept into his ears providing a soundtrack to their sex.  
  
  
It felt as good as last night, but it was different. Different in a good way, though, in that he felt in charge of his emotions, in that he could sense a reciprocal flow between them like two magnets drawn to mate. There was an implicit surrender in the way Luna opened herself to him, as much as in a spiritual sense as the physical. In that moment, Harry thought he could ask anything of this glowing girl, his special friend, and she would grant it unequivocally. This unspoken agreement wrapped Harry in swaddle, safe and protected as a babe in the womb. So he urged his thrusts deeper as he gained momentum, that unreachable, unnamable spot in her body calling to him like sirens at sea. Her moans only heightened his yearning and he started to speed up his pounding into her core. He felt as if he was coming undone.  
  
  
“Ohgodohgodohhhhhhhhhhhh……Bloody….fuuuuck.” The girl’s body shuddered against him as her cunt closed tight around his cock and he came hard in a series of shocks to his balls as they emptied their seed. It felt like his body was cumming for a long time, and he lost touch with the planes of reality for a moment as the tension spewed out with his spunk. The two teens lay heavy and panting in the aftermath, Luna’s suddenly free limbs creeping around him in a hug.  
  
  
“I’m glad you wanted to talk to me, Harry,” she said in an exhale. He looked at her with hopeless affection. He was going to have a hard time parting with this, with her, after tomorrow. It was like his stress had evaporated. He wished he had known before what a calming influence sex had on the body. Although he sincerely doubted he would have been able to get Ginny to consent.  
  
  
Oh. _Bugger that._.  
  
  
Ginny was waiting up in the Common room for him. He broke away from Luna’s embrace as he started to worry over the time. Just how long had they been in here? He moved his focus to getting out of there quickly. His friends might start to worry. Or get suspicious.  
  
  
“Er, Luna, we’d better get going. I wasn’t supposed to…uh, never mind. Let’s get that cloak before you need to use it again,” he warned.  
  
  
Luna sat up and put her clothes back to rights, their wrinkled folds giving her a sloppy air. Her hair was a mess. Merlin, he must look a fright, too, and he reached up to slick his wild tufts back so he might appear somewhat decent again. He ran his palms down his shirt in a straightening motion. A small, glittering suggestion of a square was handed to him like a kerchief and he took hold of it to tuck in his back pocket alongside his wand. Then he froze. Those swinging earrings that he hadn’t been able to describe earlier were now clearly in his sight. They were miniature gold snitches. He gaped at her again slightly confounded. How was she doing this to him? What the bloody hell was he doing with her? And could he even continue this? The questions whirred around his head like canaries as he mentally attempted to bat them away.  
  
  
“Uh, right, thanks. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at the funeral?” Luna nodded her assent absentmindedly as she pulled a black hair from her front. He tried to get together the right words to approach his next question delicately.  
  
  
“Luna, this is…well, you understand this is just between us, right?” he asked guardedly.  
  
  
“Well, of course it is, there isn’t anyone else here,” she pointed out.  
  
  
Harry blushed. _Shit, let’s try this again_. “No, I mean, _after_ we leave this room, we’ll keep it to ourselves, er, what’s been happening with us.”  
  
  
She stared at him plainly. “If that’s what you wish, Harry, I won’t say anything to anyone about the fact that we keep having sex.” The teen wasn’t sure how to interpret that, but he ran with it.  
  
  
“That’s what I wish, Luna. This is ours. No one else has to know. You understand me, right?” A forceful tone had surged in his words. He added a bit more softly, “I don’t quite think our friends would understand, least of all, Ginny. Okay?”  
  
  
“Yes, Harry.”  
  
  
“Good.” He sighed as he unlocked the door and shepherded them out into the quiet hallway. Now, if he could just get through tomorrow.   


	4. Sticks and Stones

  
  
**Chapter 4: Sticks and Stones**  
  
  
  
The girl with silver stars in her eyes sat on the folded chair and watched the Headmaster’s body disappear into flame. A moment later, the pyre was replaced by a grand, white tomb as Fawkes’ lamentation rolled through the congregation like so much billowy smoke from the aftermath of a cauldron’s boom. Her heart felt besieged by the melancholy swan song for its beloved master, but instead of the sound imbuing her with the pain of loss, she felt strangely soothed and strengthened by the phoenix’s cry. The comfort she derived somehow dovetailed the feelings she carried for Harry and the power she’d been able to draw from him since Dumbledore’s murder at the hands of Severus Snape.  
  
  
Harry’s sudden intrusion into her thoughts made her peer across the body of Neville Longbottom sitting next to her to try and catch a glimpse of him on the other side of the aisle. Well, she supposed she could hardly consider it an intrusion since The-Boy-Who-Lived spent most of her waking moments and pretty much all of her non wisping around inside of her head. It appeared to Luna that she had become connected to him in ways beyond her comprehension just yet, although Merlin knew she was trying to figure it out. Luna had settled on the premise that her admiration for him had simply spiraled into something more hormonal and raw after the activities they’d shared these last few days and consequently she was not thinking in rational terms; her affected state impervious to the usual barrage of hypotheticals and crippling data she collected to support her isolated status. Luna had diluted her pariah existence down to a science, after all. She had assumed the role of the observer with humility and accepted that no one had need of her input, and this let her go about her days in a haze of low expectation and minimal discomfort. But there was still that flickering fire inside her that insisted upon inflicting her personality into the lives of people she deemed ‘good’; people she wanted to call friends.  
  
  
Friends were a foreign concept to her, but lately she had felt worthy of the challenge to intuit the ways of camaraderie. Neville and Ginny had extended a summons to her in their conversation and she had been only too happy to answer, and through the DA she had watched it blossom to a pseudo-friendship of sorts, peers she could count on to be nice to her and not be dismissive when she waxed on about her father’s research. The red-headed girl embodied a vivaciousness that sparked something hot in Luna, and Ginny’s gregarious nature had afforded her ample opportunities to study the ways that her affability would squeeze through the skin of the Weasley witch like a sieve, infecting all who came near.  
  
  
Similarly, she studiously followed the movements of her comrade-in-unpopularity to the right of her. Neville was such a sweet and unassuming fellow and his disposition was significantly lightened when approached with the respect of his mates. But it wasn’t as constant as the shadow of his debilitating self-esteem which tended to poison the diffident wizard’s straining confidence at every opportunity. Luna had often considered giving him a taste of what the Slytherin and Ravenclaw boys that cornered her regularly sought. It might give him the boost that he needed, she assayed. She worried, however, that she would enjoy the encounter more so than he, as her conscience posited his discomfiture in such a situation. The last thing she would want to do is cause him any uneasiness or possible humiliation. He was as close to a real friend as she was ever likely to have. Except for maybe Harry.  
  
  
A sudden image of her engaging Harry in fellatio popped into her thoughts, the visual making her breasts ache and her nethers tingle. In the course of her servitude, Luna had perfected her skills of the oral variety with great concentration and a dexterous mouth. There was a perverse thrill in admitting to herself that she was quite eager to improve those abilities which garnered such an enthusiastic reception from her tormentors. She felt a distinctly vengeful sense of sated satisfaction after making them drool and having them beg her for their release while she tantalized them into greater heights of sexual sloppiness. They would orgasm into her gullet and onto her face and gloat in their domination, but Luna knew she was guiding the action to its coerced conclusion. It would be such an easy slide for them to move their callous demands into pure brutality. She was ever watchful of their progressing moods, ever careful to push the tide in her favor.  
  
  
Of course, intellectually, Luna somehow knew that providing them with such a pleasurable dispensation only kept them coming back and she foolishly hoped that Malfoy’s disappearance meant they would finally leave her alone. Without their anointed leader conducting them, surely they would hesitate to pursue her in the following school year. If the school even re-opened, she wondered. This drew her attention back to the soft snuffles and sobs around her as the music came to a close. Her eyes slanted again in Harry’s direction and with heavy compassion noted the tears falling fast down his cheeks. The boy quickly looked away towards the lake, though, concealing his conspicuous grieving from the crowd and the girlfriend at his side. In a surreal moment, Luna daydreamed running to him in a show of histrionics, clutching him to her bosom while she bade him to unload his pain directly into her heart, screaming to Merlin and all who were near to save this boy from any more anguish. She shook her head back into reality. How silly, and so unlike her. But that very real need to administer whatever comfort she could muster swelled inside her like a hot-air balloon. Harry deserved relief; he deserved an outlet from the crushing expectation which the Wizarding world continued to lower on his shoulders. And she had resolved to give it him.  
  
  
After the service had ended and the attendees slowly disbanded, a stream of students, teachers, parents and dignitaries poured back into the castle. Luna trod up to Ravenclaw tower, a certain apprehension in her steps along the way. It would hurt to be away from Harry now, she thought distantly. The idea that she would miss him in the hiatus came to her with muted shock as the admission caused her a physical pain in her gut. That longing for the boy had become most acute in a very short time and now she would have all summer to drown in it. What unmitigated torture for her, she thought with some detachment. Perhaps she could use a bit of a diversion in the interim. Maybe she’d paint a mural for her room.  
  
  
By the time she’d pulled the contents of her trunk together and dressed for the ride home, Luna’s thoughts had run through a string of safe subjects as she tried vainly to file Harry away into storage. It would do her no good to dwell on his absence from her days ahead. It was time to look forward to Daddy and what trips they had planned together. Living with her father meant living with a perpetual assault of information, though it was cheerily welcomed. The man was a walking encyclopaedia whose brilliance never ceased to enrich and inspire his daughter. He took her to so many enchanting places, both figuratively and through their travels afield. She adored the time she spent with him and took great pride in his many achievements. He saw _The Quibbler_ as just another phase of his never-ending education in the mysteries and marvels of the world. Yet, the doting daughter was all too-aware of the side-benefits of this latest undertaking to his mental health. The periodical had reawakened a faith in her father that had been dashed since their troubles began, and it was affirming to see him so steeped in his passion. There were still the occasional bad days, but they were fewer and further between.  
  
  
As Luna headed towards the destination point for the Hogwarts Express, she wondered if Harry would join her and Neville in their compartment for the ride home. Damn. She wasn’t supposed to be thinking about him. He had Ginny to keep him company while Hermione and Ron performed their duties as prefects. But….maybe. Perhaps the gods would grant her benevolence and allow her to bask in the couple’s presence anyway. Unfortunately, she didn’t really believe in the gods or their ability in rewarding her. Damn, again.  
  
  
So it was that she found herself lost deep in thought as she dreamily traipsed through the corridor of the Express when a bump to her back and a foreboding presence made her jump around.  
  
  
“Keep movin’, luv,” came the low order from Goyle as he pushed her forward with his bulk, never slowing his step. Flanked by the usual gang, sans Draco, including his Tweedle-Dum, then Vaisey, and Nott, the four boys made a moving wall behind her as they continued towards the back of the train. Luna spun her head around to take in her location, realizing too late that she had automatically headed toward the more thinly populated section out of habit. It was slow to fill up back here and the booths she passed were still mostly empty with only a smattering of faces about. One of those faces poked out into the hallway now, sizing up the situation with a leer. Bugger. It was that overeager Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, who always managed to spray his cum into her hair.  
  
  
“Oooh, what’s this? Taking the Goodlove for a spin?” he smirked in a husky drawl. He probably fancied himself as posh as the missing Malfoy prince the way he was always preening in any available reflection. Luna wished she’d known what an arse he was when they practiced together with the DA lessons. She’d actually felt kindly to him once upon a time. At least he had kept his mouth shut to the rest of her house after hearing about her exploits from Belby. No, he just used the threat of soiling her reputation to obtain his own style of payment for his silence. It wasn’t that Luna truly feared she had a reputation worth damaging, but she didn’t need any more of the harassment. She had enough on her plate as it was.  
  
  
“Oi, don’t give us any shite, you ponce. We don’t need no fackin’ Raver to mix wid’ our bis’ness. Us real men have the bird for the hour. Go wank yourse’f, cunt, you can have her later.” Crabbe was nothing if not eloquently thuggish. He took it to a whole new level.  
  
  
  
“You’re mental. There’ll be too many people back here before long. Where’re you taking her? I’ll stand watch if you give me a turn,” the boy countered.  
  
  
The Slytherins looked each other over in consideration of his proposal before a few nodded their approval. Goyle met Boot’s eye and then jerked his head in a conspiratorial motion to a farther point down the corridor.  
  
  
“We’re taking the last compartment. It’ll be a while before the prefects and the Trolley bitch make it down here.”  
  
  
In all the back and forth, Luna kept her head down and waited for their next move. It was easier to stay quiet and just get this over with. She was not happy about Boot’s inclusion, especially with Nott in the bunch; he took forever. She was sure to be exhausted by the time they were through. All of a sudden, a dash of hope flowered in her chest. The girl raised her head and tried to see behind the shoulders of the blocks of boy at her back, straining for a glimpse of messy black hair and glasses.  
  
  
Would Harry sense she was in need of him?  
  
  
“C’mon, let’s not muck about. Move it, Goodlove. I want you on your knees the minute you’re in there.” Goyle sped up his pace till the boys were practically racing down the final strip. She could see out of the back windows of their train car that students were still milling around the tracks waiting to get on. There was still some time before they would even be moving. It seemed she would be with them for a while, she reckoned, and Luna closed her eyes and attempted to mentally prepare herself for their demands and their taunts.  
  
  
True to fashion, her entry into the final compartment was accompanied by a hard shove to her back. Luna fell to her knees as the gang scuttled in around her. It looked like one of them was drawing the shades over the glass. Terry hovered at the doorway, but was promptly kicked back into the passageway and instructed to take guard.  
  
  
Then Goyle grabbed her chin and gave her a nasty smile. “There, there, luv. We’ve missed you, is all. I was just telling me mates this morning that we couldn’t possibly go home for summer without one more visit with Loony Suckgood.” He sneered at the latest nickname they had given her. It was Goyle who had come up with the moniker; he was obviously quite impressed with his cleverness. Luna sighed. With Malfoy gone, that would mean it was Goyle who got first dibs. He was a big bloke with a big dick and one who reveled in making her choke on it. The strapping boy pulled back his robe and started to unbuckle his pants.  
  
  
“Now, Loony. Let’s get those pretty lips to use, shall we?”  
  
  
The girl with flat grey eyes wished one more time for Harry to hear her silent call.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The Chosen One was feeling slightly annoyed. He’d been listening to Neville discussing his upcoming plans during the break in half-attention mode, while inside he was trying to come to terms with his break-up with Ginny, and the boy was brooding in his thoughts. He had only wanted to protect her, he reasoned, and yet her cool reception of him dissolving the relationship had bothered him. Ginny was a beautiful girl, she was bright and spirited, she was fun. She totally got his sarcastic sense of humour. Harry had been completely sincere when he told her his time with her had been like something out of another person’s life. She had let him feel normal, something even Ron and Hermione couldn’t always accomplish. It had felt huge for Harry, though, until having his real life come careening down on his head in the midst of his teen romance put things back into bleak perspective. He chided himself again that he’d been kidding himself into thinking he could be a part of that kind of experience.  
  
  
However, her words at the funeral had brought into sharp focus how different they both saw his situation. _It's for some stupid noble reason, isn't it?_ she had asked him. Why did people always assume he _wanted_ to be noble, as if he actively pursued the idea. It wasn’t a fucking calling. Just like Hermione criticizing him for his “saving people thing”. Fuck that. This wasn’t anything calculated, his responses were as natural as breathing. He didn’t want any of this. It had been thrust on him by a madman, what was he supposed to do? Sit back and put his head in the sand?  
  
  
_I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting down Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much._  
  
  
That had stopped him cold. He wouldn’t be happy? What a horrible choice of word. It’s true; he did want Voldemort to pay for every bit of misery and loss he had ever cast out, especially to the Boy-Who-Lived. It was also true that he wanted to be the one to finish this. It was only right. The megalomaniac had marked Harry; he had tried to kill him, had tortured him, and had murdered his parents, striking them down in cold blood in their own home. How on earth was he supposed to feel about this? Even still, arriving at this decision had not been easy for the teen; in fact it had been agonizing. In the end, though, it was what Dumbledore had shown him, that there was a difference between being dragged into his destiny kicking and screaming than to facing it unflinching riding in on your own steam. And she thought he was _happy_ to do it? HAPPY?? It had taken everything in Harry’s control not to slap her. He stared at her now through narrow slits, stewing as she chattered blithely with Neville.   
  
The door slid open and Hermione and Ron descended into the padded benches with a weary gust of air. Ron still looked out of sorts from the funeral, and he was unusually reticent now as Hermione interjected into the conversation.  
  
  
“The Express isn’t even full. It appears quite a few students went home before Dumbledore’s send-off.” Her eyes were still red and puffy from earlier, but her demeanor was business-like and sharp. “Everyone just looks so sapped. It must have been grueling for McGonagall these last few days.”  
  
  
“I know, poor thing. But she’s hard as slab, that one. I’m sure she got through it well enough,” Ginny supplied. “It was Flitwick who was the real mess. I saw him bawling some more as we were heading out of the gates.”  
  
  
At the mention of Flitwick, Harry suddenly looked around the cabin expecting to see blonde hair and Spectrespecs. Why wasn’t she here? No wonder he’d been caught up in all his angst, she wasn’t around to take his mind off it.  
  
  
“Uh, Neville, did Luna say where she was heading after the service? I thought she would be on the train with the rest of us.” Harry frowned upon thinking that he might not get see her at all before, well, he wasn’t really sure, was he? He certainly wouldn’t be seeing her at school since he had decided not to return.  
  
  
“No, she should be on the train,” Neville offered. They’d already been in motion for the last half hour and he was only just wondering about her now, Harry thought shamefully. He had a burning need to see her, all of a sudden, and he turned to his friend in alarm.  
  
  
“What do you mean, she’s on here? Where would she be? I thought you two always sat together?” Neville blushed at that as if he’d been caught in a secret tryst, but Harry had only meant it as an observation. He was becoming quickly frustrated by her absence. He wanted her now, damnit.  
  
  
“Maybe she decided to sit with someone else, Harry, why are you causing such a fuss over her whereabouts?” Ginny asked accusingly. Harry gave her a haughty glare. “Who would she be sitting with aside from us, Gin? All of her _pals_ who call her Loony?” He threw up his hands at her ridiculous suggestion then stood up in aggravation. Ginny looked affronted by his confrontational attitude.  
  
  
“Where are you going?” Ron asked as Harry headed for the door.  
  
  
“Where do you think, I’m going to find out where she is,” he rumbled as he slid back the partition on its track. The wild-haired teen was storming down the passage before anyone could think to protest and his concentration settled on the path ahead of him as he promptly forgot his friends. There was no one that he could possibly think of that Luna would want to sit with outside of their circle, but he was certainly familiar with a few faces that just might want to occupy their time with _her_ regardless of consent. He began checking through every window on his way down the corridor, receiving some curious stares along the way, but it was taking too long like this. He felt a hard yank in his gut telling him that something was wrong. He stopped for a moment and considered his options.  
  
  
Where would he go if he was a randy wanker in need of some oral attention? He started to run through the cars on his way to the back.  
  
  
As he barged towards the end of the train, he could see that prig Terry Boot dawdling in the aisle up ahead. He slowed his steps and narrowed his gaze suspiciously. Terry startled as soon as he noticed the boy advancing, and his guilty expression was immediately present. Harry’s eyes slid to the compartment on the left of the Ravenclaw and saw the windows blocked from intruders. The whole scenario looked a bit dodgy. Harry sauntered up to him and gave him a darkened glare.  
  
  
“What are you doing out here, Boot? Where’s your boyfriend?” he snarled, referring to Terry’s sidekick, Anthony Goldstein.  
  
  
“Oh, very funny, are we? Sod off, Potter. I don’t answer to you.” Boot spoke tough, but his twitches belied his talk. He was nervous, alright. While the respect they held for each other was flimsy and there existed a bit of house rivalry between both boys, Terry still exhibited a jealous awe for the hyped youth and his skill.  
  
  
“What’s going on in there?” Harry gestured his head to the shaded booth. He heard titters of churlish laughter from inside. He moved towards the door.  
  
  
“Hey!” Boot shouted, and the laughter shut off abruptly. Harry went to pull back on the frame, but the catch had been locked. His wand was out and he charmed the door open. The boy slid it open with such force, the door slammed back on its track. The picture that it revealed slammed into Harry just as hard.  
  
  
Goyle and his buddies had stopped what they were doing to turn to him with frozen looks on their faces, caught in depraved tableaux. There between them on the floor was Luna with two of their cocks in her small hands pointed toward her like hoses. Pearly strands of spunk decorated her cheeks and nose. Her mouth was wide open in shock while those saucer eyes looked comical in their prominence. The whole lot of them stood there staring at each other for another second before Harry broke the charm. He cast a Stupefy to Vaisey on his left and then punched Crabbe in the stomach on his right with all of the force his fist would allow, all before the hoods could react. The portly Slytherin _oofed_ inwards as he landed back in his seat, his reddened knob still flailing about the open crotch of his trousers. Then Harry bore down on the teen holding Luna’s hair with his prick in her face. Harry’s fists flew hard into the assailant’s head until he heard the gratifying crunch of bone and saw blood spurt from the boy’s nose. Nott had cried out and fallen back, while Goyle tried to jump Harry and Boot called for back-up from behind. Yet, Harry was already too far gone in his rage. Goyle had at least a foot on him plus several stone, but the smaller boy pummeled his bloody knuckles into the git’s face and chest until he had him on his knees. Harry then kicked him viciously in the groin and Goyle screamed in falsetto before Crabbe was upon him again, having briefly recovered. Harry backed the heavy lad into the doorway frame as hard as he could manage, the bang of the boy’s head echoing through the passage. ~~  
  
Meanwhile, Luna had gotten out of the way and crawled into a corner. She threw her hands over her head at first, as if waiting for bombs, but then she pressed into action as she remembered her wand that had been knocked from behind her ear. She saw it rolled against the bench under the Stupefied Vaisey and bounced to retrieve it, turning it quickly on Harry’s opponents. By this time, several other students had come out of their own compartments and were making their way to the commotion. Harry had turned to Boot and was threatening him with his own wand.  
  
  
“Get the fuck out of my way, now,” he told him gravely. Boot stepped to the side to make way for the dark, heaving boy and then glanced over to the on-lookers. Harry reached across to grab Luna’s hand then pulled her up so hard her body leapt into his. He pulled her out into the corridor and they bypassed the ogling crowd to head back in the other direction. Harry tugged her along as he sped down the carpeted hall and Luna tried to keep up with him without tripping into the boy. He didn’t speak, he didn’t turn to her; he just kept barreling along past the other booths while his hand on her wrist gripped so hard she feared it might break.  
  
  
Midway through the train, Harry strode up to one of the doors with a WC lettered across it. It was apparently occupied as the handle was locked. He moved farther down until he came to another loo, this time with better results. Harry grabbed the doorknob and pushed in, still pulling Luna along. Once he’d stepped inside, he threw her against the wall and shut the door with a slam. Then he pointed to it and ushered a few spells in a low murmur, Luna could guess which ones. When he turned to her, she felt completely terrified. She had never seen Harry so angry before, even on top of the Astronomy tower. He was seething, his chest expanding in and out like an accordion, and for a moment Luna flashed on that nasty dragon he’d fought in the First Challenge of the tournament. She was actually afraid of him right now. His glasses were askew, and a bruise was starting to form on his cheek. His lip was split, too, she could see, a few drops of blood stained his chin.  
  
  
“What. The. Fuck. Was that about?” His cold stare was unnerving her, aside from his mouth his mask was still as death.  
  
  
Luna stared frozen again as her mind leaped around for some kind of trinket, some kind of balm she could use to soothe this wild boy in front of her. But nothing was there, nothing she could tangibly offer him, no words that would leave that dry mouth to utter in prostration. Her mind was blank except for the unadulterated fear swimming through her brain in spurts of black ink. A frisson of eroticism coursed through her like lightening and the residual impact caused her face to burn red as deep feelings of shame poured over her in a wave of hot piss. She thought her limbs might tear from her body.  
  
  
Harry’s face contorted into a menacing sneer. “Do you want to explain to me why you let them put you in that position AGAIN? Is there some deep-seated need for cock you neglected to tell me about, Luna?”  
  
  
The girl trembled as tears pricked her glassy orbs. She remained silent.  
  
  
Harry grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards the basin, the small space of the bathroom cramping their movement. Then he pushed her head in the sink as he turned on the faucet, cupping his hand under the flow to splash cold water against her contaminated skin. Luna spluttered from the rinsing.  
  
  
“I can’t even fucking look at you like that,” he hissed hard bent over her shoulder as his rough ablutions continued to wipe away the ropes of sperm. “Why would you just take it? What is the matter with you?!” He pulled her up by the arm like a rag doll and shook her, his snarling face looming in close.  
  
  
  
“Do you like it, Luna? Is that what this is? I mean, I know you can fight, I taught you, for fuck sake!” Still his berating went on as he pushed her back against the tiles, his palm in her chest now.  
  
  
“Answer me, god damn it!! I want you to tell me!” The girl started to shake violently when sobs began to wrench through her. The boy just looked at her with naked disgust and incredulity. Harry got up close again, his lips almost touching her cheek as he spewed vile invectives in a hoarse whisper.  
  
  
“Do you like those Slytherin cocks in your throat? How many does it take to make your cunt throb? Sucking and slurping them down like a fucking slag. Tell me that you liked it, Luna. I want to hear you say it. Tell me how much you want to suck my prick right now, you bloody freak.” He emphasized his last demand by slamming her against the wall again with his fingers curved into fists of her robe.  
  
  
Luna couldn’t take his venomous taunting anymore, the pain like slashes from a wielding razor. This wasn’t her Harry. She opened her mouth…and barked.  
  
  
“Arf!!” She stared dead in his blackening eyes and watched them grow large. “Arf, Arf!!! ARF!!” The girl felt unhinged; she didn’t think she could stop this. She pleaded with him through expression to help her stop. “Woof! Woof! ARF!"  
  
  
His cruel speech was struck dumb by her inarticulate outburst, but his horrified look said it all. Luna could only watch the next move unfold in a slow motion reel as Harry’s hand reached out and struck her face hard. The slap knocked her head sideways into the wall, but the dog cries had thankfully ceased. Neither one moved for a moment, the only sound their heavy breathing distorted by the tiled room. Harry put his hand to his mouth in disbelief then extended it back to her in a gentle arc through the space between them in a silent request. She let him caress the hot handprint on her cheek, her body suddenly still.  
  
  
“Luna, oh my god,” came his hushed apology. Then the words were all over her skin as she felt Harry murmur “sorry” into it over and over between his kisses, his body pressed tight against hers. He put his hands to each side of her head and brought his lips to her mouth in further entreaty. Luna kissed him in reply with all of her heart, so happy was she to have him back again.  
  
  
“I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it, didn’t mean it” went his new chant, but she let his hands roam all over her while he cried; his breath like hot scorches across her goosepimpled flesh. He grabbed her bottom suddenly and squeezed her to him, his tongue dancing with hers across time, her body absorbing into his. She wanted to breathe his oxygen into her lungs, wanted to feel his heart beating inside of her ribcage. She tasted the coppery tang of blood from his mouth and swallowed it down. Harry was soon pulling at her robe, as he popped open buttons and dragged the heavy layers downward. He stepped back in an agitation as he went to rip his own robe from his frame. Unceremoniously dumping the cover to the floor, he then threw himself down on his knees before Luna in supplication, his fingers reaching behind her waist to unhook her skirt. She arched her hips up slightly to gain him better access, and then down came the slip, down came her white cotton panties, and then Harry was opening her up, his tongue probing through her in another plea for absolution. Luna opened her mouth to sound a loud grunt, only to feel him grab her with another intense dash, and then her legs were around his head, her thighs resting on the boy’s shoulders, while Harry pushed deeper with his tongue like a man dying, gasping for his last breath.  
  
  
“Harry,” came her voice at last.  
  
  
By this time, the boy was pushing her up on his shoulders so that her feet were no longer on the floor and they dangled over his back; her lime green laced socks tucked in her beloved orange high tops grazing his waist. Luna felt her back start to slide, but Harry wrapped his arms up over her thighs and held on, his licking and plunging developing a bobbing motion that surged her up and down like a perverted amusement park ride. There were deep groans coming out of her now in a slow cadence blurting her song of release. Her hands buried deep in those inky black roots, fingers furrowing along his scalp like caterpillars inching forward to find food. Harry urged her on, moaning his approval of her massage while he coaxed her towards her explosive reward. He swirled his tongue around her cunt lips and sucked hard on her fleshy bundle of nerves till Luna was seeing the night stars blink in her vision. And with one final thrust inside her, Luna arched flush against his mouth and screamed while a veritable river of pearlescent benediction rolled down into his waiting gob, like a communion of the blood turned into wine.  
  
  
Then the boy-who-was-alive was crying: Crying in great heaping sobs, his mouth still against her sex, his twisted lips sucking her dry while he fought for air. The wetness she now felt between her legs was the spill of tears from his cheeks. He shuddered deeply in a paroxysm of misery, his sobs wracking his shoulders underneath her, but she calmly stroked his head, carding through that raven hair like her mother used to do for her as a child. Eventually, Harry’s weeping faded into sniffles and he wrapped his hands under her bum as he gently slid her off of him. Luna let him take her to the floor, her legs folding under her while she watched him.  
  
  
Harry expelled a sigh in one long winding breath. “Luna,” he croaked, “Merlin, please forgive me.” Luna let the corners of her mouth turn up into her wistful smile.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Harry.”  
  
  
He looked at her in confusion, then cast his eyes down and sighed again. “That’s not how it’s supposed to work, Luna,” as he shook his head ruefully. “It’s all gone tits-up, hasn’t it?”  
  
  
All of a sudden, the two startled violently when a heavy banging at the door broke their peace. “Oi, who’s in there and how long do you plan on being?! Some of us need a wee,” a booming voice demanded. Harry turned to the door, aggravated by the interruption, but grabbed his wand to motion the _Muffliato_ off before he replied.  
  
  
“Leave me alone, I’ve got food poisoning. Go away!” he shouted to the person outside. They heard a loud thumping of footsteps heading away while someone muttered rude epithets. Harry added another diversionary spell to the door.  
  
  
The young man turned back to her with a world-weary face. He looked exhausted and beat down. Luna wished she could help him. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. He looked lost.  
  
  
“What is it, Harry? You can say it,” she encouraged.  
  
  
Another deep sigh.  
  
  
“Luna, I wish I could understand how you think. I wish I could make you see that…you’re more than what they say. You don’t need to put up with that bullying and teasing and all that bollocks.” She just blinked at him. His eyes cast to the ceiling as he groaned in frustration. He tried another tactic.  
  
  
“You’re such a strong girl, Luna. I’ve seen it. I just don’t understand this, why you would be their plaything. I mean, is there….” And he hesitated, suddenly uncomfortable, “Is there something in it for you?” He asked, genuinely baffled.  
  
  
Luna thought for a second before answering. “No, not really, Harry. But I don’t want them to hurt me, either. Although, they really can’t. None of them. They really can’t bother me, you know.” She narrowed her gaze trying to make him understand her. One was not the other. The ones who jeered at her, who used her; they could only hurt her if she cared. And Luna didn’t care about them. She cared about Harry, though.  
  
  
Harry stared deep into her eyes for several minutes before reaching out to take her wrist. He pulled her hand toward his lap and let her feel his erection still pulsing for her, waiting patiently through all of this heartache.  
  
  
“Do you feel that, Luna?” he asked her in a flat voice.  
  
  
“Yes, it feels nice.”  
  
  
“Take it out for me.”  
  
  
Luna complied immediately, reaching over towards him while rising up on her knees, her fingers quick to pull open the clasp of his pants and tug the zipper down. She peeled back the fly and then reached into Harry’s boxers to pull free his cock. His skin felt like warm satin around a metal rod. She let her gaze linger over its perfection: the darkened flesh, the ridges of his veins, the tightened globes in their sacks like eggs, and the beckoning softness of that cushy, mouth-watering head. Luna automatically moved her lips toward it, but Harry stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.  
  
  
“No. That’s not what I want. Just stroke it while you kiss me.”  
  
  
“Okay.” She agreed in a baby whisper. And that’s exactly what she did. Luna gripped Harry’s hard pulse in her palm as she stroked upwards in a smooth glide. Her head lowered to receive his mouth, and he let her lips press to his as she poked her tongue out to touch his teeth. He opened wide for her. They kept up this simple exchange of pleasure for a while, stroking and kissing, kissing and stroking, stopping once in the flow as Luna held her palm open for him to swipe with his spit and then resuming her wet slide back around the heat of his prick. Too soon for her, Harry stilled her hand and moved her backward.  
  
  
His voice grew rough and gravelly as he directed her. “Stand up, Luna. Grab my hand.” She propelled herself upwards before taking hold of Harry to pull him next to her. The boy immediately put his hands to her waist and turned her body towards the basin. He bid her to grab the sides and face forward.  
  
  
“What are we doing,” she asked in a breathless anticipation. Harry crossed his arms across her belly and pulled himself tight against her back. His head hung over her shoulder and when he spoke, her silvery eyes looked up to meet his glittering green in the mirror.  
  
  
“ _We_ are going to learn a new lesson.” He made sure he held her gaze while he went on. “I’m going to learn a new position and _you’re_ going to learn something about yourself.” It was then that she felt Harry’s foot nudge open the inside of her legs to a wide-V. The still hot weeping cock was now rubbing against her backside. He rubbed the dew from his slit all over her arse leaving a slimy trail like a garden slug.  
  
  
“Now, I want you to bend over slightly while I get inside you, but I don’t want you to break eye contact, okay?” The girl stared; a trapped bird in her throat. She nodded acquiescent to his reflection.  
  
  
“Keep looking at me, and when I tell you something, I want you to listen. I want you to answer whatever I ask you. Do you follow?”  
  
  
“Yes, of course, Harry.”  
  
  
He looked down for a second to make sure he was heading his shaft to the right place, but glanced right back up to lock into her irises, now bright with curiosity. He grunted as he pushed forward, but she felt him ease inside her with little trouble, so slick and coated was her path. The two of them spent a few minutes getting adjusted to each other’s bodies in this pose, but then molded their forms into the rhythm as Harry slowly pistoned in and out. She moaned, but never let her eyes leave his face.  
  
  
“Luna,” his breath ghosted across her cheek, turning her nipples to points of ice. “When we fought the Death Eaters at the Ministry, you went to help me, to protect me. Why?”  
  
  
She didn’t think about her reply; just let the words issue forth at his prompting. “Because you’re special, Harry. You were special to me. I would do anything for you, I think.” Luna was a bit taken aback by her answer.  
  
  
Harry’s face grew dark for a second, before continuing his questioning, his hands sliding up over her breasts. “So, you would do anything to help me protect what’s mine, right, what’s important to me?”  
  
  
Luna thought about that a minute but then nodded with more fire in her eyes. His thrusts were still so slow, but as he increased his pressure to the tug of her nipples through her bra, her breathing became labored. Harry suddenly looked ravenous.  
  
  
“But _you_ are mine, Luna. Isn’t that so?”  
  
  
The girls faltered at this bit of information. “What…what do you mean, Harry?”  
  
  
“I mean, you belong to me now. These are mine,” he squeezed her tits for emphasis, “and this is mine, too,” and with that, Harry moved a hand to cup her sex, his deft fingers sliding to the places she needed his touch. “I want them and you’re going to give them to me.” He thrust hard enough at that to slam her pubis against the porcelain, but while Harry’s hand provided a buffer against the sting, she could still feel the shock reverberate through her core. Still, his palm stayed curved around her protectively, and this more than anything made her feel loved.  
  
  
Harry watched her shrewdly as he waited for her to respond, but his hands kept moving, his fingers deliciously rubbing at that nub while he pumped her. He was a beautiful boy, she thought, beautiful, kind Harry Potter. She felt something deep inside her reach out to him, an ephemeral lurch of her soul, and she wanted to make him happy any way she could. She wanted to _please_ him.  
  
  
“Okay, Harry.” She whispered so low she could barely hear herself.  
  
  
“Okay, what?” There was an inherent demand in the way he spoke to her. She had to give it all.  
  
  
“They’re yours. My body, it’s yours. No one else’s.” She understood what he was asking of her now.  
  
  
“And that means this, too,” and with that Harry crossed two fingers and slid them into her mouth, moving them in and out obscenely like a penis. Luna instinctively sucked, and Harry frigged her cunt harder never stopping the way he was fucking her into the sink. The fact that his eyes were still watching her like this, her own bulging even as her head moved lower in the mirror, made her body burn like a torch. She whimpered around the fingers in her mouth and moaned while he simultaneously pounded into her slit and abused her poor clitoris mercilessly until she felt that spooling coil start to rise.  
  
  
“I don’t like it when someone messes with my stuff, Luna. Don’t like it, at all. Is that clear?” his voice had turned raspy now as his breathing came hard in her ear. “So, if anyone comes along and wants to touch what’s mine, Luna, what are you going to tell them?”  
  
  
“No,” she mumbled around the intrusion.  
  
  
Harry pulled his fingers from her gob and used the soaked digits to grab the back of her head by another chunk of her fine hair, this time pushing her face right into the glass panel before insisting she say it again. “I want to hear it louder this time,” he ordered gruffly.  
  
  
“No.” Her voice rang out clearly and the girl felt a power surge through her body from the very stem of Harry’s prick. Like a volt, it coursed through her stomach and up into her chest until it set off a charge in her vocal chords. “No!”  
  
  
“What are you going to say, Luna?” shouted the boy as he drove into her with abandon. She cried out the word for him one more time before seeing her face screw up into an expression of blissful pain as her orgasm blasted through her. Harry followed hers right after with a deep groan that sank into her back. He let his forehead droop against her like that for several moments while the teens tried to catch their breath.  
  
  
When he finally pulled himself off of her, sliding his spent cock back into his pants, he watched her in a daze. Luna pulled herself off the sink gingerly and turned fully to him, but didn’t know what to say. The two just stood there staring at each other until Harry cleared his throat and let his eyes move to their clothes on the floor. He bent to pick them up, but then knelt before her again as he dressed her. They remained quiet as he worked, Harry finishing with their robes back on. He took a towel off the bar on the tile and wiped her face with it, then brushed her hair back with his fingers, his movements specific and gentle. When he was done he walked them both up to the door, his hand reaching for the handle. Luna saw that the cut on his lip still bled and she suddenly thought of what she could say as she brought out her wand.  
  
  
  
“ _Episkey_.”

 

      


	5. Bird On A Wire

  
  
**Chapter 5: Bird On A Wire**  
  
_"Like a bird on the wire, like a drunk in a midnight choir, I have tried in my way to be free “_  
~~~Leonard Cohen  
  
  
  
In their long, ambling stretch back to the compartment Harry shared with his friends, the two youths kept silent, although Harry had taken hold of Luna’s pinky in his and occasionally let his body brush up against hers. A heavy cloud enveloped them both, and it was just enough to take air into their lungs let alone try to speak. Students rushing by gave them double takes and a few shouted some rather crude and suggestive remarks. Yet no one dared drop a “Loony” in the direction of the girl, not while the Boy-Who-Lived was by her side.  
  
  
Harry had tried to make them as presentable as possible after their transgressions in the loo. It was a valiant effort, but he still bore the brunt of Crabbe’s fist, and sported a rapidly blackening bruise on his face, though the lip was sealed up. He had cast several cleaning spells over their forms in order to erase the lingering smell of their fucking. He insisted on entering the passageway first, as they made to exit the bathroom separately, but hung back as he moved a small ways down the hall in order to oversee Luna’s way out. He wasn’t about to let anyone harass her further and worried enough not to leave her alone even for a second.  
  
  
As they entered the train car that contained their booth, Harry started to notice a buzzing around them. Lots of faces turned to him, some in admiration while others reprovingly. He was starting to wonder what was up, when it occurred to him that it was only a train, not a castle, and news had to have traveled mighty fast of the altercation that took place at the other end. Looking up ahead a few doors down, Harry watched Ginny slide theirs open as she jumped out to meet them. He instantly unfurled his pinky from Luna’s and took a step sideways from the girl.  
  
  
“Where the bloody hell have you been?!” Ginny shouted as she headed towards them. Her face was indignant, but then softened in surprise when she saw Harry’s contusions. Neville tumbled out into the aisle after her, though a lot less vociferous in his inquiry.  
  
  
“Blimey, Harry, what happened? We were starting to get worried. Hermione and Ron went to find you.” The boy’s eyes got bigger as he took in Harry’s appearance.  
  
  
“What?” croaked Harry. “I told you I was going to look for Luna. I wasn’t gone that long.”  
  
  
Ginny’s squawking resumed. “It’s been almost an hour and a half, you prat! There are only so many places you could possibly look. What on earth happened to your face?” Then she looked at Luna as if the dreamy girl would provide the answer.  Her gaze turned shrewd, as if she had caught something in the blonde’s shining eyes that disturbed her.  
  
  
The foursome heard running feet behind them and then Ron’s voice was calling to Harry. He turned in that direction as his best mate hurried forward, Hermione fast on his heels.  
  
  
“Harry, what the devil happened with you? Is it true about Nott?” Ron rounded his friend and got a closer look at his face. He looked appropriately concerned, but there was an excited gleam in his eye at the thought of a scuffle with the Slytherins. “The prefects got called down to break up the crowd. Crabbe is saying you went all aggro on them for no reason and he’s calling you a nutter.”  
  
  
Hermione stepped up to add her take on the proceedings. “Theodore was a ghastly mess. There was blood all over the front of his robes and his nose was shattered. The rest of them don’t look much better and are fit to be tied. I don’t know why you let them goad you into these confrontations, Harry.” She looked dutifully resigned to the unpredictable eruptions in his behaviour and shook her head as if she expected as much from her wild companion. Now she looked in askance for his confirmation of the brawl. “Do you want to explain what you were up to?”  
  
  
“Not really, no,” was Harry’s dry retort. His friends circled him as they waited, but he simply turned away from them and headed in to their booth to sit down on the bench closest to the window. He stared out at the landscape whizzing by with every intention of ignoring their expectation to supply them with a satisfactory answer. He felt no desire to explain the situation; in fact, he really had no clue what just happened, either.  
  
  
A soft, tinkling voice piped up from the corridor. Harry refused to look over.  
  
  
“Harry was just trying to defend me,” came Luna’s unsolicited report. The rest of the group now turned their eyes toward her. “It was Crabbe and Goyle who started it. They… they were calling me names, making jokes about me to Nott and Vaisey.” Harry wondered how much of that was totally accurate. “I was cornered towards the back of the train. I didn’t realize how far down I had gotten to and there weren’t a lot of people around to come to my aid.” Harry finally glanced over to see her look to them all apologetically.  
  
  
“It was my fault, really. I should have hexed them and run. I-I just got…” She left the sentence unfinished as she stopped trying to explain herself. Harry could relate. They stared at her for a moment before Ginny moved her arms out to take hold of Luna’s hand.  
  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Luna. Those foul gits deserved a bit of payback. I’ve got to show you how to use my Bat-Bogey the next time we get a chance, though. That one never gets old. I added a few of my own twists to it.” She smiled warmly at Luna's wan face before pulling her into the compartment. The others folded in and Neville shut the door. Harry noticed that Ginny had made sure to put herself at the farthest end of the bench away from Harry, putting Luna in between them. _Fucking great_ he cursed in his head. Ron sat across from him and tried to glean more details of the fight.  
  
  
“I’m sure they were bang out of order, Luna, but I’m sorry I missed Harry coming to the rescue.” He spoke to his friend in gleeful judgment. “I bet that fat fuckwit, Crabbe went down easy though, eh, mate? Bloody dosser, that one.”  
  
  
“RON!!” Hermione yelled in exasperation. “Don’t encourage him. And watch your language. I don’t half know what I’m going to do with the two of you and your filthy mouths lately,” the girl continued to rail.  
  
  
“Well, I think it was rather silly to let it get so out of hand. But that’s our Harry, isn’t it?  Always playing the hero.” Ginny’s critical tone made the hairs on Harry’s neck bristle. He stared out of the window again and tried to drown her out with his own internal spewing.  
  
  
“Lovely way to support the boyfriend, Ginny. But then, mind, you don’t give your own brother a lot of backing, do you?” Ron gave his sister a disapproving glare, announcing an allegiance to Harry that shone fierce. Neville glanced between them and gulped in obvious discomfort. Ginny could be a tetchy girl.  
  
“I don’t need to support the boyfriend anymore, because the boyfriend jumped ship.” The crew looked around between Ginny and Harry unsure of her meaning, and hesitant to comment without further elucidating. Harry offered nothing and continued to glare into space, no longer seeing the trees and sky floating along beyond the glass.  
  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hermione finally asked. She gave Harry a puzzled look, a question in her eyes as she scanned over his stiff pose. Harry ignored her.  
  
  
“What do you think? I’ve been dumped over for You-Know-Who. Maybe when Harry catches up with Ol’ Snake Face, the two of them can get married. I’m sure their children will be darling.” Her acerbic bite penetrated the group’s growing comprehension, but bitterness laced her catty remarks like a spider’s thick webbing. Harry whipped his head around to stare at her with barely concealed hostility. He couldn’t believe her open mocking of such a private moment between them. Ron now looked torn between the two, as he realized what she was saying about his best mate’s decision, but still he tried faithfully to back Harry again in light of the revelation. Harry knew he’d be having a stern chat with his friend about this news later, away from Ginny.  
  
  
“That’s a bit unfair, Gin. Harry’s got his own reasons, he’s not barmy. This isn’t really the place for it, anyway,” he added cautiously, scouting his gaze over Neville and Luna. Harry could have kissed him.  
  
  
“Whatever. You boys and your _reasons_ , they’re all a load of bollocks when you get right in it. All that macho posturing and _nobility_ ,” she sneered, “it’s pure waffle.” Ginny focused her vexation on her brother now, and it was if a lid had been popped off the witch. “Go ahead, Ron, give it a go. Illuminate us fairer maidens in the ways of such manly duty. Tell me, when the two of you make your heroic plans to save us all, do you toss off with each other while you’re at it?” Ginny’s voice had risen higher with each sentence and now she was breathing hard in her vitriol, her face red and splotchy.  
  
  
The whole cabin went silent in shock, until Harry grit out between his teeth in a contemptible rasp, “Fuck...you, Ginny.” The small space grew suddenly smaller as the rest of the occupants felt a heavy weight close in on their chests, their skin tingling with the slow crackle of charged matter across their flesh.  
  
  
Even Ron’s typical quick-tempered response was subdued by the intensity of the moment as Harry’s magical force ebbed away. Neville looked miserable in his uneasiness. He stumbled around furiously to come up with a change in topic in the aftermath in order to placate his rattled friends.  
  
“Why….why don’t we, uh, play a game of Exploding Snap, guys? Anyone? Luna?” He cast his wild gaze pleadingly in her direction in a hope for solidarity.  
  
  
Luna appeared to take it all in stride. “Yes, Neville. What a lovely idea. Does anyone have a deck handy?” And she proceeded to actively hunt for a pack of cards with Neville’s assistance while Hermione kept her eyes on Harry, a flat line for her mouth. She dismissed the hub of conversation between the three students to the left of her; Luna was now trying to involve a flustered Ginny into their attempt at harmless discourse, and focused instead on Harry’s dark glare. Her mouth turned pensive before she spoke.  
  
  
“Harry, is it tr…..”  
  
  
“Leave it off, Hermione,” was all of Harry’s warning. She stared at him for another moment before deciding to play at the pretense of relaxed conversation with the others. Ron still looked troubled, but made no further comments. He leaned his head down on his chest and pulled himself into the corner of the bench as his eyes closed. Harry wished he could fall asleep, too, but he was too numb, too overwhelmed, too caught up in his self-hatred. He listened to the voices behind them and not for the first time wondered how they all put up with him. He was a mess, and apparently destined to fuck up his friends’ lives at every opportunity.  
  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived thought about his best mates; how they had sworn their commitment to him. Before leaving Hogwarts for the Express, they had pledged to help him track down the Horcruxes to end Voldemort’s reign of terror. It meant everything to Harry for them to express such intense loyalty, so complicit were they in his survival, even at such cost to themselves. Harry still hadn’t filled them in on the details of that horrid night in the cave. Who knew what dangers might befall them out there? He couldn’t fathom Hermione Granger walking away from her NEWTs, from her education, but nor could he fathom how he’d find his way without her, and yet here she was doing it for _him_. And how would he repay her generosity exactly, the boy thought bitterly. Would he rough her up and throw her around when she got too bossy for his liking? Would he fuck her against a bathroom wall with all the dignity of a whore? Harry felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought, but in light of his behavior with Luna he felt justifiably worried. What he had done, Harry didn’t even want to think about anymore so heavy was his heart. Had he always been capable of such cruelty and madness? Was he somehow predisposed to sink to such wretched depths because of his deepening connection to a sociopath? What extent of darkness lay inside of him, he thought in fear. Last year, he couldn’t even summon up enough hatred to cast an effective _Cruciatus_ , so Bellatrix had rejoiced in informing him, but would he be able to do it now? In the wake of the devastating events during the last week, Harry somehow had a feeling he would be more than capable.  
  
  
His concentration drifted to bites out of the gang’s lightened chatter. “But what does it look like?” someone was asking. It sounded like Luna was describing another of her mythical creatures to them, but Hermione seemed to be letting it go, as there were no _harrumphs_ to signal her irritation. Ginny asked how the creature could possibly mate with all those pins on its body, but their giggles muffled Luna’s answer. The cheer made him feel more alone, his contemplation more dour, and Harry tried to wrap his black mood around him like a winter cloak to keep it from spreading to his friends.  
  
  
Then the breathy, lilting softness of Luna’s voice as she regaled them with more legend floated over to him on her special breeze of vulnerability, the sound like a feather brushing up against his nape under thick locks, curving down and around to nestle in the pulsing hollow at the base of his throat. He felt the arousal course through his veins again and tried to stem the flow before it got too far below. That would be all he needed to really compliment the vile loathing saturating his brain right now, a bleeding hard-on. But there was something to that, Harry grudgingly admitted, that he had to acknowledge, even if the idea churned his insides. Forcing his will unto Luna like he’d been doing had gotten him hot. Very hot.  
  
  
The Dursleys were right all along. He was a sick freak.  
  
  
He’d taken her three times already in as many days. Yet, he couldn’t merely fuck her, oh no, he was Harry Potter after all. He had to twist her to what _he_ wanted, he had to pin her down and toss her limbs around like they were in his way, penetrate her like she was a deep tunnel for him to hide in. This wasn’t what he had expected sex to be. Did he even love this girl? He couldn’t possibly, but he couldn’t seem to get away from her, either. Harry closed his eyes to block out the light and listened to where the discussion was now.  
  
  
“I don’t think he’s even teaching anymore,” Neville was saying, “but it would be cool to have a professor like that for Transfiguration. You know, not as tough and strict as McGonogall, maybe.”  
  
  
“I wonder who’s going to be the new Gryffindor Head of House? You don’t think we’ll get Sinistra, do you?” Ginny speculated.  
  
  
“Professor Vector would be a better choice, if they even bother to re-open the school,” Hermione suggested in a sobering tone, but she kept relatively quiet on the matter, as Harry supposed she was trying not to think about missing her seventh year.  
  
  
“I rather think it likely that it will,” Luna predicted. “Professor McGonogall will make a fine headmistress, and I feel assured that she’ll do everything in her power to make the next school year happen. If for no other reason than to keep up the idea of normality for the students in such a dark time.” The others appeared to be considering the wisdom of her statement.  
  
  
“I do think you’re right about Professor Vector, Hermione. He’s such a brilliant teacher.” Hermione looked at her quizzically. “How do you know about his style of teaching?” she asked the wistful girl.  
  
  
“Oh, I’ve been taking his Arithmancy classes since third year, but I studied with him even before that,” Luna informed her.  
  
  
“How could you study with him before third year? He doesn’t teach the students below that. I don’t even think they’d be ready for the material.” Harry watched Luna out of the corner of his eye. Her expression remained placid while she explained her answer as she would to a child.  
  
  
“Well, he would teach me at my house, silly. Septima Vector has been a dear friend of Daddy’s for many years. I remember he used to visit with us for Sunday dinner every week when I was much younger, and he always talked about the most fascinating subjects with my father,” she finished with a gleeful clap of her hands and some kind of adorable sound approaching a _squee_. Harry found himself wanting to reach out and grab that sound from her mouth like a snitch. Then he wanted to lick her whole body clean.  
  
  
“Do you know that he’s been to Nepal many times? He’s shown me some of the magical artifacts he brought back with him. But I confess that watching him discuss numbers is the best. He becomes so enraptured by the concepts and makes you want to learn so much. Being able to impart that kind of enthusiasm for learning to your students must be very gratifying. He’s really a remarkable man.” Luna kept up her commentary and seemed to notice little how it affected her compatriots.  
  
  
Harry, however, noted with some satisfaction that Hermione looked fairly gobsmacked at these disclosures. It was like he felt a sense of pride that Luna had so many intriguing layers to her, although that seemed an odd way to see it. People discounted her so easily, but there was an infinite depth to the quiet Ravenclaw that Harry had only just recently been exposed to. It made him think that perhaps there was more to his fixation with the girl than just sex. He had a special affection for her, yes, but he wanted to make her stronger, too, wanted to break her free from her tormentors. The boy thought about his demands to her in front of that mirror. Aside from wanting to fuck her into the sink, there had been a genuine desire to show her something basic about her character. Harry knew from experience that Luna was fiercely loyal. If he could use that to fuel her self-preservation and worth, than was it so bad? For a terrifying second, he could hear her barking in his head and the cold slap he’d given her in his astonishment. He’d been deeply ashamed after he’d hit her; was still ashamed now. The fact that his new ex-girlfriend was currently sitting to the other side of his new fuck-buddy was doing nothing to diminish the self-loathing, in that regard. He was a big hypocrite and a liar, too. Oh, Merlin, his head was going to explode. Harry grabbed his forehead in pain.  
  
  
“Harry, is it your scar bothering you?” Hermione suddenly directed her attention to him with a slight panic in her voice. Harry grimaced.  
  
  
“No, headache.” He felt that brevity was best at a time like this.  
  
  
He could feel Luna’s eyes on him, though, as he looked away from them. What was she thinking, he had to wonder. He had a perverse need for her to hate him, yet he was stymied by her willingness to accept whatever he did and said to her. Harry thought he might just love that quality in the girl, while still feeling there was something inherently sordid about the way he exploited her devotion to him. Yes, he needed to show her that he was dirty, he was a bad boy. _Oh, shit, wrong choice of words._ He could feel his damnable prick harden at the suggestion. After the rogering he’d just given the spacy girl only a few hours prior, he was surprised he could even get enough blood in it. Apparently, he was insatiable, too, to add to his long list of faults.  
  
  
His thoughts (and hardening prick) were interrupted by a honk of Ginny’s laughter. He turned momentarily and regarded the two young women in his sightline. Perhaps Luna should learn how to hate him by taking lessons from her hot-headed friend. Even though Harry had been enraged by Ginny's nasty remarks just now, he’d been somewhat surprised by them, too. She had seemed so strangely unaffected when he told her they had to break up, that Harry hadn’t counted on any residual hurt feelings. He’d forgotten what a slow-burner she could be, sometimes. Did that mean her resentment of his decision masked something more intense? Ginny was a passionate girl, as their steamy snogging sessions could attest. Was it remotely possible that she…well, could be _in love_ with him? That boy in the cupboard under the stairs scoffed at the very idea, but he felt it was something he had to consider. The thought only served to confuse him more, though, and he mentally groaned at this new flood of emotional upheaval. What if she was? What would he make of that? How much would it crush her then, to find out about his exploits with Luna? He shook his head in disgust. What a tangled web, he noted with some humility.  
  
  
“Harry, do you think you’ll be ready for your Apparitions test after you turn seventeen?” Hermione’s summons pulled Harry out of the overload in his head and he focused on her now, suspecting that the bored expression she gave him indicated she’d had enough of his brooding already and was determined to pull him back into the fold. Harry decided to play along; he’d had enough of his brooding, too. His gaze shifted slightly downward and lingered a few seconds on her breasts tight under her t-shirt, her robe having been ditched in the warmth of the moving traincar. It wasn't like he’d never noticed his best friend had a great rack before, he chided, but perhaps now was not the time to appreciate them. Harry cleared his throat and forced his eyes back to her face.  
  
  
“I expect I’ll do alright,” he said with some confidence.  
  
  
“Well, you lot will be lucky sods once you’re licensed. I’m sure it will be quite smashing to hop to and about in space wherever and whenever you want. What blissful freedom. Fred and George didn’t half rub it in when they got tagged. It’s such a drag that Luna and I still have a ways to go before we can even get a chance to practice,” Ginny moaned.  
  
  
“Oh, it’s pretty simple, Ginny. You’re such a natural with Charms, you’ll pick it up easy.” Luna gave the girl an encouraging smile as the others looked on agog.  
  
  
“You know how to Apparate?” Neville asked her with some awe in his voice. The boy was still having a spot of bother with the maneuvers, Harry recalled. Luna apparently didn’t find the notion of her premature instruction odd in the slightest.  
  
  
“Well, yes, for some time now. Daddy showed me when I was twelve.” Hermione spluttered.  
  
  
“Twelve?! But…but that’s illegal! You aren’t allowed to Apparate until you’re old enough to be tested!” She seemed highly offended by Luna’s admission.  
  
  
Luna, as ever, was unperturbed at the protest. Harry was chuffed to see that she had returned to her usual unflappable exterior.  
  
  
“Daddy only ever had me do it in short jumps on the grounds around our house. Just because I have the ability doesn’t mean I’ll abuse the privilege.” There was a sharpness inflected in her tone, but she smiled at Hermione nonetheless, softening the effect.  
  
  
“Cor’, but that’s brilliant, Luna!” her copper headed mate to the right of her enthused. Ginny’s eyes grew big in their excitement. “You’ll have to hang out with me over summer and we’ll teach each other some new things.”  
  
  
At that, Harry’s suffering prick finally gave up and saluted as he imagined his own take on “things”. In fact, his imagination was going well into overdrive and he felt suddenly stifled in the small space. He fidgeted in his seat and folded one leg over the other in an attempt to camouflage his state of arousal. The boy was acutely aware of his close proximity to the array of soft tits, shapely bottoms, and slick cunts owned by his female friends, and he was so turned on he felt ready to embarrass himself. _For fuck sake, get it together, man_ , Harry berated himself yet again. But there was something deliciously naughty in letting his mind travel there unfettered. He wondered what effect he might have had on Ginny if he had fucked her as savagely as he had Luna. But could he even compare the two girls in that way? They were so vastly different to each other, right down to their physical make-up. It would have to be a distinctly different experience, he posited.  
  
  
Harry took in the two girls next to him again and decided to dabble.  
  
  
“Luna’s right, Ginny. You’re a smart girl and a natural athlete. You’ll probably take to Apparition as readily as breathing.” He coolly offered the compliment to her as an olive branch and was heartened by the sweet expression she gave in return. She seemed to have forgotten her ire in the moment. Perhaps this was a sign that she was ready to relent a bit in her furious anger with him. Harry pushed it one further to test this theory out.  
  
  
“In fact, I have it on good authority that you’re a natural at quite a lot of things,” he chimed. Harry let his gaze smolder in to Ginny’s as he made his innuendo explicitly clear. He watched her through heavy lidded eyes, while in his periphery he sought out Luna’s reaction. Both girls flushed a light pink, Ginny’s eyes widening imperceptibly at the suggestiveness. He let his body fold toward them in an acute angle as he sharpened his focus on both girls, and he became aware of each fluctuation in their responses. He heard Luna catch her breath and it burned him as desire flooded through his chest and into his lower half. But he wouldn’t let the thudding in his ears deter him. The Chosen One was now a Master of his Control. Somewhere to his left, someone coughed in the pause.  
  
  
Harry looked down at Ginny’s mouth and addressed her lips. “I’m really sorry, Ginny. I never wanted to hurt you. Please accept my apology.” He could see in the corner of his eye Luna had turned her full gaze on him, and he knew with an innate certainty that she understood he was talking to the both of them. The wildly brazened teen reached out and took Ginny’s cheek in his hand, then pulled her forward as he leaned over, practically sitting in Luna’s lap. He could feel Neville and Hermione staring intently at him while Ron slept and he let their voyeur-like witness heighten his enflamed state as he let his mouth take over the red-head in a fierce kiss. And ever so slowly, hidden from their view, he crept his hand toward Luna’s crotch and slid it downward to cup her….no, _his_ sex and squeezed. Merlin, he was a bastard, yet he absolutely loved this, there was no use in denying it. Ginny allowed the kiss to continue for several seconds, letting his tongue explore her mouth, until Luna gave a small whimper. The youngest Weasley pulled back with a dash, as if suddenly aware of where they were, and Harry quickly retracted his hand.  
  
  
Yet, Harry knew exactly where they were, who they were with, and how they were all reacting to the whole thing. He felt bigger than the room, bigger than the train car even, and he fed off that thrill like he was sucking on a magical current. Even while he acknowledged his deviousness, he couldn’t help the feeling of exhilaration that consumed him. Ginny looked dazed and more than a little turned on as she stared at him, too shocked to speak. He broke their connection in order to turn his full attention to Luna’s face. He didn’t know what to make of her visage, as it seemed to comprise of a bit of sadness, hunger, worship, and futility. He decided to concentrate on the hunger, and wanted to kiss her while the taste of Ginny’s scented lips were still on him. Then Ron broke the spell. _Typical_ he thought dryly.  
  
  
“Oi! Bleedin’ hell, mate, I don’t need to wake up and see that rubbish!” the bleary-eyed boy exclaimed, irascibly indignant as he stretched his legs.  
  
  
Hermione was droll. “Harry was just showing Ginny a bit of that manly duty,” she explained. Neville gave a half-hearted attempt at a laugh, but it did little do disguise his discomfort. He’d been just as visibly affected by the display as everyone else, but it didn’t bother Harry too much, although he was distinctly curious to know how Hermione viewed the show. Seeing her get flustered….well, he could definitely understand the appeal in that. In his current sexual flavor, he wondered what it would be like to watch her pleasure herself. _God_ he moaned, _you’d best just leave that one be_. He was getting much too carried away if he was starting to fantasize about his best mate….the _sisterly_ best mate, he emphasized as a reminder. Harry suddenly mused that his hormones must have been waiting dormant for far too long and now they had just exploded all over him like so much stinksap from a Mimbulus Mimble-tonia.  
  
  
“Sorry, Ron,” he muttered dryly. He sighed. Now he really wanted to get off a wank, but they were almost to King’s Cross and he didn’t need any more mishaps in the bathroom. God, he moaned to himself yet again, but he was a right filthy bugger, wasn’t he. He looked back out the window and let his mind think back to this morning. All of these women problems and ruminating on his disturbing sexual proclivities might be driving him dotty, but they did offer up a reprieve from the gutted feeling of bereft solitude that had accompanied him to the funeral. So much had changed in him over the course of the last few days. At some point, he imagined he just had to throw up his hands and let everything run its course, buffered somehow in the inevitability of it all. Harry often felt like a half sculpted mound of clay still taking form.  
  
  
He recognized that he would have some time at the Dursleys before his imminent departure. Harry had a lot to work out and he suspected he could use the break. For the first time in…ever, Harry felt almost relieved to be heading back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

 

 

 


	6. The Letter

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6: The Letter**  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah, you like it rough, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived was currently lying on his bed. The house was blissfully quiet except for his raspy, lascivious mutterings to a fantasy woman nowhere in his immediate vicinity. His head was at the bottom end of his perfunctory mattress, while his feet were astride the headboard resting at either corner, the stance effectively spreading his legs apart wide and raising his bum in the air. Harry’s back was bent as he pushed his cock upwards into his tightening grip and he could feel a burning in his spine move up to his neck as his body twisted itself to reach for relief. He moaned into the vacant house like a wanton slut for her john, overeager and exaggerated just because he could. More crude promises flew from his mouth.  
  
  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re gonna beg me for it. Tell me you love my cock.”  
  
  
His voice was rough and needy, but possessed a soothing burr as one would talk to a lover. While the boy let his concupiscence flood his frame, his muscle adapted to the demands, eyes squeezed shut to hold in the powerful images behind his eyelids like a movie in a darkened theatre. It was featuring a woman with long, pale blonde hair and she was propped up in leather straps like a horse in a bridle, her wails of passion muffled by the bit in her mouth. And Harry could see his cock drive into her relentlessly while he whipped at her haunch, the skin glowing bright red under his punishment. So caught up was he in the visual that he barely registered the slide of his hand up to his open mouth, plunging several fingers in and soaking them with his saliva.   
  
  
Harry’s brain barely noticed as the fingers exited his lips and cruised down below his arse, poking between the split globes of flesh as they searched for a puckered hole. The boy’s opposing hand was now a blur over his rigid prick and the moaning increased to a fevered pitch as a middle finger breached that hidden orifice with slow stitches pushing it forward. Before it could even gain entry to the second knuckle, the boy was seized by a sudden fit of inspiration and he flung his feet upwards and over his head, his knee almost collapsing into his face, but eventually both hitting the bed. Harry’s engorged shaft was now waving in front of him, the superglide of his palm over the skin never slowing in its brutal urging, and with a great gust of a shout, he watched his seed shoot out of the slit and fall into his waiting mouth, although much of it managed to splash everywhere else on his face.  
  
  
Once his cock was spent, the boy let his body drop back to the bed with a whoosh. His chest still moved fast and hard as he tried to catch up to his breathing, the heart racing with such speed against his ribcage it felt bruised. Harry shuddered in the aftershocks, as slowly he regained his senses, overwhelmed by his workout but sated as he’d rarely felt before. His hand crept up to his coated face in a slow daze that wasn’t quite prepared to feel one way or the other about this new trick just yet, the globs of white sliding down his cheek.   
  
  
He had tried fingering his arse only a few times before as he masturbated, and both times had been since his return to the Dursleys. The first time he was experimenting in the shower as he tossed off, his soapy digits seeming to find their way there quite by accident. It had felt different, but intense and he came like a rocket. He enthusiastically repeated the performance in his bed later that same night, but hadn’t done it again since. It made him feel a little _too_ dirty, he thought, and the whole point of this retreat was to get over his perverted subversive behavior and get back to some semblance of a decent human being.  
  
  
Although it had been naïve of him to really believe he could consider any time at the Dursley household a refuge from his troubles in the Wizarding world. He had fallen back into his intense loathing of them almost immediately, as Vernon sputtered and demanded like a clucking hen the minute they reached the house at Privet Drive. Harry had taken a few days before informing them that Dumbledore had been killed and by one of the staff. Petunia appeared shocked by the news, while his uncle merely grumbled that he had been right about the school all along if they were employing murderers. Still, they had left him relatively alone once they’d settled back into their routines, not even bothering to weigh him down with the usual list of chores. So it seemed the boy had been given a reprieve in that area, but it was almost disappointing he’d lost that mode of mindless work as he looked for ways to fill up his time.   
  
  
Harry had whiled away the slow moving hours tucked away in his room, letting his brain fracture further as it was besieged by endless worry and constant planning. He grappled with the myriad problems swilling around in his thoughts, but no matter how much the pressure of defeating Voldemort was heavy on his shoulders, his mind kept returning to the fair, dreamy witch who had consumed his thoughts each night.  
  
  
Harry dragged his finger across his cheek and put it in his mouth again. He let the saltiness of his spunk sit on his tongue as he pondered the taste some more; he had gulped down what little had landed between his lips rather quickly. He didn’t know if it was one he could really savor, but it was inoffensive at least, he decided. The teen wondered how Luna would describe the taste, whether she would enjoy it and swirl it around her tongue in delight as if it were a fine wine or a delicious dessert. The thought made his prick jump again. Surely this would have to end soon, the boy despaired.   
  
  
He was masturbating up to three and four times a day now, and it was doing a number on his body; he couldn’t continue like this. When he’d gotten back, he’d sorely discovered that doing without sex was like overcoming an addiction, as his cock protested the loss of the young witch’s quim. He wanted her badly, he admitted to himself, but had to settle for the partial relief his own hand could afford him. After a week of that, he was having difficulty getting up the enthusiasm. His body demanded it, but his heart wasn’t in it. He didn’t want fantasy and an unsatisfying wank, he wanted her soft flesh under his hands; her mewls and sighs in his ear, her channel surrounding him in an encompassing heat obliterating him beyond reason. He needed Luna, though, not just her body.  
  
  
The Chosen One mulled over his tacit promise to Dumbledore to finish what had been started, he wrangled with the fear his best friends’ promise to him brought with it, he analyzed the ways and methods that could be used in his plans to thwart a great dark lord. It was only the pressure of saving the Wizarding world as they knew it at his feet, his exasperation allowed. There was a whole society riding on his success. As the enormity of it all threatened to snow him under again, his thoughts would turn to her, the savior’s salvation. He would imagine her face hovering over his in the dead of night and watch her smile in her ethereal mistiness. Sometimes he felt pain course through him as he succumbed to another orgasm in her honor.  
  
  
So had these first few weeks back unwound in a fevered loop, and he had looked for other means of diversion to gain some rest from his handiwork and ongoing internal struggle. When the Dursleys were out of the house, he would watch videos from Dudley’s collection and escape into the meaningless pictures on the screen. Most of the modern stuff was lost to him since his point of reference had been so diminished by his long stretches away from the Muggle pop culture. He lost interest and decided instead to play computer games on Dudley’s massive pc in the boy’s spacious room.   
  
  
While Harry’s experience with technology was limited, he’d had a certain fascination with this particular appliance which had propelled him to learn how to navigate its tools, though his knowledge wasn’t completely lacking; he had been taught the basics back in junior form before Hogwarts. The teen wished that there was some comparable apparatus in a student wizard’s daily utilities. Slogging all hours of the day in a library surrounded by manky old tomes that went back to the Middle Ages was not the most expedient method in pursuit of information, and here he had a plethora at his finger strokes. Of course, the boy was hardly in a mood to research now. Rather, he let his aggression play out on the screen as he blasted through a variety of first-person shooter games in Dudley’s cache, imagining Snape’s face every time he gunned down the animated figures populating the game’s terrain. It had been sort of gratifying for a bit.  
  
  
However, as Harry explored more of Dudley’s hard drive, he came across an unexpected hoard:   
  
  
Porn.  
  
  
It was not that Harry was surprised his cousin would have it, but he was a little amazed that it even existed. He’d yet to come across a magical equivalent, although Dean had informed him back in the dorms that blueys were in high demand and that you could see just about anything you had a kink for. That had intrigued Harry, but he didn’t know if he could believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. And here it was in all its Technicolor, perverted glory. Harry had scanned some of the names of the files in a fit of hilarity at first. Names like, _Pussyman 3: The Search Continues_ , _Ben Dover’s Butt Bangers Bonanza_ , _Gang Up On Me: The Second Round_ , and his personal favorite, _Asswoman In Wonderland_. The latter title had made Harry crack up. Merlin, they’ll use any source for a porno title, he marveled, even a beloved classic of childrens literature, and he briefly wondered what kind of shenanigans “Asswoman” got up to with the March Hare.  
  
  
Then he had started watching them and his attitude changed, no longer with so much amusement. While there was a definite thrill in watching that kind of action roll out with such obvious disregard for the standards of societal norms, there seemed a superficial sheen that failed to engage Harry on a certain level. It was hot, but not scorching. He felt almost clinical as he observed the close-up shots of the women’s cunts, the man’s knob getting in the way of his view. He watched the various styles and positions of the fucking onscreen, accompanied by grunts and moans that lacked any fire, and relegated them to his personal files locked up in the Sexual box of his brain. If nothing else, it was a good way to spend his time building up for another inevitable wanking.  
  
  
The second review of Harry’s perusal came a few days later, after Dudley had left to make merry with his gangbangers in the park. He still wanted to watch the Alice parody, but his eye noticed a listed file that sparked his interest. Dudley had ambiguously labeled it as “horsey” and nothing more. Oh god, just how far would his ogre of a cousin plumb the depths of his sick fascinations, he wondered. There wasn’t an actual horse fucking a person, was there? His curiosity demanded he open it. It appeared this was not so much a movie as it was just random scenes, but they all involved the same three participants. Harry suddenly lost all air in his lungs as his gaze took in the grotesque play unfolding before him.  
  
  
There was a woman on a table, up on all fours like a dog. Her head was harnessed in a binding of leather straps, and there was a rod in her mouth connected by metal rings like a bit, with what appeared to be reins dangling from the sides. She was mostly nude, but more leather ties adorned her body and there looked like what could only be described as a horse’s tail protruding from her arse. Harry tried to gulp to no avail, his mouth had gone dry. Two men moved around her, yelling and coaxing for her to attenuate their demands as if she were a beast to be trained. One of the men, dressed in more leather, but his pants cut away so that the area around his crotch was bare and his cock sprang free, carried a riding crop in one gloved hand, and he smacked it across her bottom, while Harry stared, making her moan around the bar in her mouth. Her arse was striped in swaths of red, and the other gentleman barked out his enumeration as each slap made contact. The sound of it was captivating, Harry felt hypnotized by the whole drama.   
  
  
When the woman had been served enough of the stinging blows, the man by her head had removed the bit and then promptly shoved his prick inside her mouth. The woman groaned around the obtrusion like she was receiving her reward and needed more of it. Something about her submission captivated Harry and he drank in her muted hoseas. The gloved man with the crop began whipping her back and she cried out and moved against the pain, but she never pulled away from the second man’s ramming cock at her face. The burning boy watched transfixed at the bulge in her throat as she swallowed around her abuser, then his mind tried to comprehend the tail that was now being disengaged from her rear.   
  
  
The long hairs were pulled together at a base, and as it exited her arse, he could see what his brain insisted somewhere distantly in the fog of his consciousness was a dildo. It was huge, he thought, and he was disbelieving at first that she could have such an instrument penetrating her bunghole. He felt his own sphincter squeeze in accord. Then at some point, the woman’s body had accommodated both men, one pushing into her arse, the other riding her mouth. And if that hadn’t been enough to render him insensible, his eyes suddenly caught the strange dangling bits from her heavy breasts. He looked closer, his face near the screen. They looked like small metal weights, tied around her long straining nipples, making her tits sag in their gravity. Harry lost it.  
  
  
He couldn’t even take the time to shut it off, but left the video running while he ran to his room, knocking over Dudley’s chair in the process, and slamming his door once he’d reached his haven. He’d ripped off his clothes, flinging his glasses at the nightstand, then threw himself to the bed naked and enjoyed one of the best orgasms he’d ever had alone. It was almost as good as the ones he’d had with Luna. Almost.  
  
  
And so here he laid, with cum on his face and sore muscles complaining of the battering exercise, his mind effectively blown and left feeling like he’d just come out of the other side of a tunnel, or through an arcing wave of the ocean. Something big had just happened to him, his conscience insisted. He lay there thinking about that dreamy girl who gave him her body unconditionally and a seed began to germinate in the muddled swamp of his thoughts.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry sat at his flimsy excuse for a desk the next day putting the finishing sentence to parchment as he closed out the last of his letters. He blew on the ink to speed up the drying process as he looked over the pile he’d already sealed up, awaiting their afternoon delivery to the scattered recipients by a restless Hedwig. He had spent most of the morning scratching out his missives, and as he concluded his correspondence, he glanced out of his window with a sense of anticipation.  
  
  
The first few had been addressed to his best mates, just brief notes comprised of succinct updates of his time back conveyed in his usual spare prose, but letting them know in subtle hints how his progress in their upcoming “project” was faring. He identified it as zero to nil, but that he was eager to meet up with them at the Burrow to see if his fellow companions had enjoyed any success on the matter.   
  
  
The third he had written to Remus Lupin, as he was hoping there would be some more contact from him in regards to his transport out of the Dursley home come the time of his seventeenth birthday. When Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley had made a surprise visit the week before, they had informed him that the duty of giving Harry leave would fall to Alastor Moody by Side-Along as the very minutes drew near to the boy’s age of consent. Harry wanted to be quite sure he was ready for the retired Auror when he arrived. He wasn’t expecting Lupin to write in return, as the details would not be safe via letter carrier, but he was hoping his former DADA professor would pay him a visit incognito or otherwise to fill him in on what was happening back at the Ministry. He’d been following the Daily Prophet for mentions of Voldemort’s appearances, but so far had seen little trouble attributed to him, although the Muggle newscasts had painted a different story. Harry could definitely see signs of the madman’s calamitous touch in a variety of unexplained accidents and explosions throughout parts of London.  
  
  
The final epistle was to the young woman who lived in his every waking moment, shimmering like a fairy in her elusive, flittering dance among the detritus that cluttered up his overtaxed brain. Dark lords and dead headmasters notwithstanding, she received the bulk of his attention as he weaved in and out of reflection on the many ways his life had gone to seed and yet there burned bright this unholy fire. He wanted Luna, he didn’t want her, he needed Luna, he didn’t need her; until at last the vacillating grew tiresome and he took hold of a singular shining thought, letting it fill him with the conviction of necessity. The sex-starved, possibly aberrant, definitely debauched young wizard felt it was time to ask her to see him. It had to be before his escape from this prison to Ottery St. Catchpole, Harry figured; there was no way he would make it another two weeks away from her. Having her visit him was fraught with danger, he knew, but he had resolved to find a way that he could smuggle her into the house and spend at least a few hours with her unhampered by the rest of the world.  
  
  
It had occurred to Harry that he might have her obtain the use of the Knight Bus for her travel, his only concern her destination point, as he couldn’t let her be seen near the house. He would have to meet her somewhere close by and then sprint her back with him hidden under the veneer of the Invisibility Cloak. Perhaps the park in the square by the school would be sufficient as it was populated enough that it was avoided by dangerous elements, yet invited the type of preoccupied activity that a girl dropping in out of nowhere might not be noticed. Harry felt it was a feasible proposition worth undertaking; his prick heartily agreed.  
  
  
He worried that maybe his desperation was blindsiding him to the fact that, in essence, he was marking Luna in the same way that he had envisioned Ginny with a big crosshair on her back drawing the Death Eaters’ aim. But he foolishly insisted to himself that if he could just see her ONE more time, if he could just come to grips with this dark sexual obsession he apparently carried for her, then he could leave her alone after that and move on to his fate.   
  
  
Deep in the blacker spaces of his mind, Harry had already questioned his mortality, had considered the very real possibility that he might not be coming back from this journey. Death lurked in every shadow for him, so much so that he should have become good mates with the scythe-wielding, hooded wraith by now, so it was with no surprise that Harry felt a certain amount of ambivalence in the prospect. Yet, underneath that morbid acceptance, the boy felt small and insignificant in the face of it, raging into a dying of the light at the unfairness and the utter waste of it all. But he had to try, because it was in the attempt, no matter how futile or impossible the fight, that Harry felt his identity shine through. He had to try to vanquish the pure evil manifested in the scaly visage of the former Mr. Riddle. He had to try to fulfill this idea the prophecy birthed forth and bring it to fruition so that others might go on living and loving; even if there was only the slimmest chance of success. And so he would try to see his desire for Luna contained, with all of its ferocity and all of its scary implication, into the festooned, glittering package that he had gifted to himself.  
  
  
Harry scrawled her name across the envelope in his inimitable scribble and handed it to the waiting beak of a spirited Hedwig perched on his dresser. “Fuck it,” the boy said aloud.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Luna was in the kitchen making some Gurdyroot tea for her father. He had just arrived home from his small office in town and was out touring his vegetable garden as the day faded into early evening. The sun cast its last lingering warmth over this side of the earth as it bade it goodnight in a pool of rusted gold, and Luna watched the elder Lovegood doddering around his plots of tomato vines, runner beans and the bushy, overeager tops of the rhubarb. He spoke encouragingly to the buds appearing on his Flutterby bushes as if they were his younger children, and his daughter once again felt the squeeze of her heart at the sight of his contented glow. It was good to hear him humming as he turned on the path to the back door. Her father seemed more resilient, more excited, and more alive than ever before. The girl smiled at the proof of his recovery because she loved him more than anything in the world.  
  
  
Xenophilius Lovegood did most of his work out of his home, but for the weekly meetings with his tiny staff of writers, most of them freelance, to discuss upcoming layouts his father rented a space that was apart from his rook-shaped domain. Even though every copy of _The Quibbler_ was doused with his sweat and blood, he spared his daughter the disturbance of having her home taken over by printing presses and excitable, herbal guzzling conspiracy theorists. Luna would cherish every opportunity her father gave her, however, to assist him in shaping the content of the magazine. Up until a few years ago, he had done all of the work and the writing himself, even down to distribution. Yet, his perseverance and insistence on championing the truth as he saw fit seemed to buoy his enterprise into a middling success. The growing readership since the seminal Harry Potter interview had pushed his dream into a quantifiable reality, and with the continuing upsurge, there were days ahead to thrive on.  
  
  
Luna would read her father’s articles over and over, although he would have already consulted her to read through the material before ever running it to print. She did this not just to support him and his newfound livelihood, but also because she adored his writing. Her father’s waxing would often be overlooked and underappreciated by his readers in light of the more sensational elements of the pieces, but for his progeny, there was a wound-up literary style that proved endlessly entertaining to her, as she watched her father’s words overlap into humor and reverence and poetry in a tight braid of fanciful language. She dreamed one day that she could write as honestly and as joyfully as he did; her father’s muse seemed to be the very universe and all that populated it.  
  
  
As the girl poured the tea into cups for them both, she looked up in time to notice a distant black spot over her father’s head looming forth into the shape of a large white owl. Luna’s breath caught for a moment as she seemed to recognize the bird but dared not make assumptions just yet. However, as it flew up to the windowsill, to the delight of her dad, she knew from whence the animal came and who had sent her. She stroked Hedwig’s wings and spoke to her gently, thanking her for the mail as she pulled the letter forward. Luna asked Hedwig to wait just a moment and then offered her a bit of ground meat from the Shepherd’s pie on her dinner plate. Then she hurriedly ripped open the parchment. It was blank when she unfolded it, but the girl simply pulled her wand from behind her ear and tapped at the page with its tip. At her magical signature, a messy script bloomed forth. Luna sat back to read as her father jumped into the room crowing over the majestic beauty of their visitor.  
  
  
_Luna,  
  
If you’re able to read this, then you’ve figured out the means to end the enchantment on my letter. Can never be too careful; constant vigilance and all that.  
  
This note might seem odd, in that I’ve never written to you before, and I hope you don’t hold that against me. I suppose I took your friendship for granted without really extending myself more than necessary. I let you help me when I needed it, but forgot to look out for you in return. That’s not what being a good friend is about and it was woeful of me to let it remain one-sided throughout the school year. Even now, you still continue to put yourself out there for me when all I’ve done is…well, ‘abuse the privilege’.  
  
I don’t know how you’re feeling about me right now after the way I treated you on the HE ride home. I wish I could say that person wasn’t really me, but I know that’s not totally accurate. I suppose it is obvious that I’m going through a rough patch, but I have to pull myself together, and lately all I can think about is you.  
  
In another fortnight, I’ll be heading away from Little Whinging for good and meeting up with everyone at The Burrow, but that is still a long way away when I only have thoughts of your hair and the taste of your mouth and the feel of your skin to sustain me. I want to see you very much. I have to be honest in that my desire behind that wish is not merely to talk though I have much to say to you.   
  
If you feel that you would like to talk to me, too, and that you would feel up to visiting Surrey for a day….or two, then please send Hedwig back to me with a yes and I will let you know further my plans for your transport.  
  
With much sincerity,  
Harry _  
  
  
Luna ripped the bottom of the parchment that was still clean, grabbed the quill sitting on a table by the hearth, and wrote out three letters. She then folded it over and tied it back to Hedwig’s leg. Luna gave her another niblet of her meal and then watched her white neck twist as she hooted once before flying away. Her father had scampered to her side to view the take-off.  
  
  
“Now, what was that lovely specimen bringing to us, Poppet? I daresay but it looked like Harry Potter’s owl for a moment.” He turned to her excitedly, as his eyes bulged as great as his daughter’s most visible feature. She regarded her father seriously for a brief spell, but then decided it was time for her to have a little chat with him.  
  
  
“Daddy, it was Harry’s owl. He sent me a request,” she informed him as she leveled her gaze at his enthusiastic response. She moved him to his chair to seat him for dinner while they spoke, but his head and body twisted around as he tried to glean more information.  
  
  
“Oh, most excellent, dear. Does this mean he’s considering giving the _Q_ another interview? Tell me, is he ready to indict Scrimgeour and the Ministry in the case of Dumbledore’s murder? I can see now why the Heliopaths were secretly recruited if Fudge was planning on taking control of Hogwart’s through such sinister misdeeds all along. Rufus must have decided to follow through what Cornelius started. I have heard through a source that there may also have been a Giant involved. Will Mr. Potter be giving us an eyewitness account of the grisly event?”  
  
  
Luna patted her father’s hand as she bid him eat his food before it got cold. “Daddy, Harry is not granting us an interview. This is about another matter.” She sipped at her tea and took a deep breath as she prepared for the conversation about to arise. Her father looked at her expectantly but said nothing further.  
  
  
Her eyes cast downward to her plate at first, but then she raised her face fully to him and pulled back her shoulders a bit. “Harry has asked me to visit him in Little Whinging,” she stated quietly. Xenophilius looked baffled by the words, but then pulled his eyebrows upward in a show of surprise.  
  
  
“Well, that is a very friendly gesture, and most delightful of him, I should say, but isn’t his home with his family somewhat in question right now? My sources are telling me that the head of the MLE that Thicknesse fellow is not to be trusted. He’s been floating around some suspicious sounding propositions in the name of security to the rest of the Department heads. All eyes are on the Chosen One at this juncture, particularly from the head of the Aurors. Are you sure it would be a wise move, Poppet?”  
  
  
“Do you really think Scrimgeour and his lot will be watching Harry at his home, Daddy?” Now, Luna was starting to get worried that he might be in danger. This seemed like an awful invasion of the teen’s privacy.  
  
  
“Well, I can only speculate, dear, but things are becoming very shadowy under the new Ministry rule. Harry is a symbol to a lot of people. It’s likely he’ll become a target if they try to cover up their criminality behind Albus’ murder.” He looked to be debating the likelihood of all this with much wrinkled consternation, but then his face popped into a wide smile and he shook off his gloom and doom. “But then, who am I to suggest you turn down a nice boy’s invitation? Is this going to be a luncheon sort of a date, or will there be a party involved?” Xenophilius suddenly seemed thrilled to discover that his daughter might be consorting with friends outside of school, as most other children typically did.  
  
  
“Um, no, Daddy. Harry wants for me to spend the night there.” She let the words suspend between them at the supper table dangling by a thin wire, but quickly looked down to her Shepherd’s pie again; it appeared to be congealing in its cooling temperature.  
  
  
“I see. That is most unusual for a boy and a girl, though, from what I’ve gathered. You know, the parents I occasionally have cause to deal with professionally suggest by their anecdotes of their own children that it is more than likely inappropriate. Will there be other friends at this sleepover, my moonbeam?” Luna’s father cast a measured gaze at his daughter as he waited for her answer.  
  
  
“No, Daddy. I believe Ginny told me he lives with a cousin, but other than that, Harry only requested my presence. I don’t know what his aunt and uncle think of the decision, but they must be alright with it. We’ll have supervision. But…..” Luna paused as she prepared her next words. She knew she could be completely candid with him, but she didn’t want to disappoint him, either. She looked her father square in the eye.  
  
  
“Harry and I have entered into a sexual relationship, Daddy. It’s still fairly new, and I think he wants to be able to discuss it further, in terms of what it means for the both of us.”  
  
  
A procession of expressions sifted over Xenophilius’ face like a time-lapsed Wizarding photo, but he finally settled on one of compassion, and he addressed his daughter tenderly in a patient examination of the details.  
  
  
“I see, Poppet. And is the boy aware of your situation? Has he been attentive to your needs?”  
  
  
Luna remained blunt. “No, I haven’t told him, Daddy. This was all a bit unexpected. For both of us, I imagine. Although, he was very responsible towards me; he offered to use precautionary methods.” She felt it only fair to give Harry his due and she knew her father would appreciate his maturity.  
  
  
“Well, did you take him up on it? You say he merely offered. Did you children use a contraceptive or not?” Her father seemed to be holding back at his hammering, and eased into a calming demeanor again. “This is most important, Luna,” he spoke with some gravity.  
  
  
“But Daddy, you and I both know I can’t bear children. Madame Huxley told me that the potions I take every week were enough to keep me protected.”  
  
  
“From transmittable disease, yes, luv, but from fertility, it is not quite as potent as you would suspect. I fear that Madame Huxley was not as clear in her medical consultation as I would have hoped. Do not misunderstand her notes to you in regards to your reproductive organs and their care. You can’t afford to make a mistake.” Her father’s eyes were now wide with his increasing alarm as he tried to reason with his daughter. He took her hand in his and curved his fingers around her palm while watching her face carefully.  
  
  
“Listen to me, Poppet, it was not proven systematically that your organs had lost the ability to conceive, your prognosis only indicates that you would never be able to carry a child to term. Furthermore, your body would suffer from the impact greatly if that were to transpire. Now, we don’t want that to happen, do we?” Luna felt his concern flow across her form like the whipped breeze and spray from crashing waves, reminding her of the summer they took in the beaches of Dover when she was thirteen ( _”Only, from the long line of spray Where the sea meets the moon-blanched land_ ”). She suddenly grew fearful of how her body could betray her.  
  
  
“Of course not, Daddy. I’m sorry I didn’t think it through more carefully. I’ve been hopelessly facile in my understanding of it.” Her silver irises grew cloudy in her contrition.  
  
  
Xenophilius patted her hand in comfort and reassurance. “That’s alright, moonbeam. We’ll take care of this. I’ll firecall Healer Huxley in the morning and set up an appointment for you at St. Mungos. Just a quick examination to make sure you’re put to rights, then we’ll increase the dosage on the contraceptive ingredients in your administered potions. Alright, then?” He smiled sweetly at his daughter.  
  
  
“Yes, Daddy. Thank you for sorting me out.” Her father hesitated for a moment at her words, but then pressed forward.  
  
  
“Now, luv. While it is critical that we understand the physical components of this kind of relationship in connection to your case, let us not forget that there is a very intense and, often times, confusing emotional aspect to such an entanglement. Especially in ones so young as yourselves. I confess that I was not quite prepared to be faced with your passage into a woman so soon. I’m well reminded of how I bungled up our chat over your burgeoning maturity when you began your monthly, and I know I’m a poor substitute for your mother…”  
  
  
“Oh, Daddy, you know that’s not true. Our chats are just fine. Mother would be so proud of you,” Luna cried in her insistence. She knew how difficult it was for her father sometimes, to live in the constructs of everyday life, and informing his daughter of her body’s growing changes had been a duty he took on with the zeal of a professor drilling the periodic table of elementals into his students.  
  
  
“Well, you are sweet to say that, Poppet. But I want you to understand that this is not something to be held lightly. I can see how this may have come about, surely. You’re a very mature girl with a much deeper understanding of the world than perhaps your classmates are ready to observe. I daresay you exhibit more sense and awareness than many adults, in that regard, but then you are as brilliant as your mother. Not quite as genius as the old man, though, but getting there,” her father winked at her as he teased with a jovial smirk, but with evident pride in her abilities.  
  
  
“Harry Potter is a bit of a special case, too. He’s had to deal with quite a lot in his short life and I suspect he exudes an air of one who’s lived their life beyond what their appearance suggests. There’s a very grave center to the boy. I admire his tenacity against the iniquities of his judges. I hope you will arrange an introduction for me soon, sweetheart, I’m most enthused to make his acquaintance.” His face now bore a broad grin and Luna felt the tenseness in her stomach slide away.  
  
  
“So, does this mean that you have no objections to my excursion? Harry would never allow me to be placed in a compromising position,” she shivered slightly at this, “but I am ever so eager to see him.” She felt strong in admitting this to her dad. Luna could still feel Harry’s power course through her.  
  
  
“I consent to the arrangement, Luna, as long as you promise to think everything through carefully and don’t do anything rash. Do you have an idea of how you’re going to get to Surrey? Are you expecting a Side-Along with your ol’ da’?” he enquired.  
  
  
“Actually, Harry is sending me more correspondence on how he deigns to have me arrive. I got the impression from his conversation with Hermione and Ronald that he has some protection around the vicinity to keep him safe from attack of Death Eaters. I’m not sure how this will figure into his plan, but I will fill you in as soon as I get word, Daddy.” Her spirits continued to rise higher in anticipation.  
  
  
“Alright, we shall discuss it then. Now, drink up your Gurdyroot. I’ll have to start adding more asphodel to the brew to keep away the Knashers. They can cause quite a nasty affliction from one’s passion. You know how they feed off that libido, those teeth are vicious and ghastly. You’ll have to keep watch for any bright red patches around….er, certain areas,” he fumbled with some light color blooming in his cheeks.  
  
  
Later, as Luna fell across her bed with the bright magenta duvet, she gazed up at her ceiling contemplating her partial work on the painting she’d began, while her mind sifted through Harry’s offer and how it affected her. She’d finished Ginny and Neville facsimiles first, their faces vivid in her mind with every detail intact, but she’d slowed her hand and wand once she started to draw the beautiful boy, her need to bring Harry’s artful countenance into being with all of its perfection in every stroke. Her body felt a flush now at the thought of those lips brushing over her skin, her breasts; her slick and wanting core. The image of those emerald green irises boring into her with all the flash of a Kneazle’s yellow eyes lit a fire inside her belly that quickly heated throughout her body.   
  
  
In a dreamlike daze, she slowly drew up her skirt and rubbed her fingers across the wetness in her knickers. She thought about the ways that Harry’s tongue had driven her desire into a frenzy, how his wild, uncontrollable hair had looked between her legs like it belonged there. Shel allowed her finger to slip underneath the material and dip into the dribbling rivulet along her slit as she immersed into the full flower of her lust. She pushed her hips upward as she felt her finger slide inside of her and couldn’t contain the small moan that escaped her lips at the intrusion. Now she took her other hand and filled her mouth with as many fingers would fit, sucking on them the way she wanted to suck on Harry’s strong prick. She entered another finger inside her cuny to rub alongside the other and as she snapped her pelvis forward in her need to feel full of the boy, her orgasm quickly washed over her in a suffusion of light and heat. She slumped back down in an exhale of shaky breath. "Yours," she whispered.  
  
  
Luna could hardly wait for the next letter to arrive.   

 

 


	7. She Came In Through The Bathroom Window

  
  
  
**Chapter 7: She Came In Through the Bathroom Window**  
  
  
  
  
Harry was literally vibrating as he pulled on his trainers and hurried to tie the laces. The nerves under his skin sang like wires from a guitar neck in a pinched slide. Little tremors ran through him in his building excitement as he attempted to brush through his hair, the bristles giving up in the thicket of his dense locks. He had looked for the very best t-shirt he owned as he’d sorted through the dirty laundry pile on the way into the washer, making sure to have it cleaned and pressed in the first batch he did.   
  
  
He’d come across the only one that truly flattered him. It was white with a bold green 77 on the front and back, and it only fit him because he’d cast a shrinking charm on it at school in a burst of frustration. Then when he’d brought it home, he had thrown it in hot water and dried it on a high setting until it shrank even further. It seemed to stick this time and the material was snug around the shoulders and chest in a way that suggested he might have a bit of bulk to him, after all, accentuating the move of his lithe body with a new grace.  
  
  
He had another half hour before he was to meet Luna at the park and he checked himself out in the loo’s mirror one more time. He had spent most of last night and a good chunk of this morning tidying his room in preparation. If only he could have used his magic; it had been a fair bit of work. When he had awakened, he’d made his bed first thing, showered vigorously, then brushed his teeth four or five times while inspecting his face in the reflection for any unsightly blemishes that might have sprung up overnight. He was sure to use lots of deodorant and put on clean underwear.  
  
  
When Harry had received Luna’s reply of YES from Hedwig a few days prior, he’d immediately grabbed parchment and quill to start writing out his instructions. He’d initially decided that the Knight Bus would have no problems bringing her to him if she would simply remind Ernie the driver that she was going to Harry Potter’s last pickup spot.   
  
  
Then he’d worried that with Stan Shunpike still in Azkaban, the new conductor might be a dishonorable fellow, so he’d changed his idea and asked Luna to give the name of the park’s street that ran by the copse of trees behind the swing sets instead. Perhaps Ernie would recognize the destination or not, but Harry doubted the crazy triple-decker driver would give him up if he did. He had explained to her that he would be waiting near the bus stop and carrying his cloak to cover her up on their way to the house. It wasn’t so much Death Eaters he was concerned about, as nosy neighbors and hidden Order guards. He had asked her to arrive by noon, as by then everyone would be out of the house. Even Dudley had his lazy arse up by 11:30.  
  
  
There had been some hesitation before he’d owled the terms; he suddenly felt shy about this proposed endeavor. It seemed sort of…well, rude..to invite a girl to your house for the sole purpose of shagging her senseless. Alright, perhaps that wasn’t ALL of his purpose, but he knew it was the obvious conclusion. Would that put her off? He certainly didn’t want to make her feel like a slag; that was not his intent. Well, okay, perhaps a bit of a slag once he had her in his bed, but that wasn’t really where this discussion with himself was supposed to be going, _damn it, man_ he raged, _you’re going to blow your wad before you even make it up the stairs with her if you don’t cool your bits off_. He tried for a moment to think like a perfect gentleman.  
  
  
Harry sighed. That used to be a lot easier to do not so long ago. What happened to him? He thought of Luna’s sweet face and her winsome nature. She deserved to be treated with the utmost respect, he demanded of himself. He had left his prick alone last night specifically because he wanted to make sure there was something left floating in his bollocks after all the action he’d been visiting upon them, but now he cringed at his decision. It felt like just the very act of getting dressed for her was akin to foreplay, and he wondered how he would handle himself once her body was close to his. At least they would be in public, he noted with some sarcasm, as if that could really deter his libido.  
  
  
He checked his clock by his bed. Fifteen more minutes before she was due to arrive. The boy took his tingling body and his cloak downstairs after a last once over of his room. It all looked in order. He heard Dudley and his friends loudly guffawing in the kitchen and prayed to all that was holy that they would be gone by his return, sneaking quietly to the front door as he eased himself out.   
  
  
The day was hearty in its blinding sunshine and Harry put his hand up to block its rays as he tried scanning the front walk. A few people were out tending to their lawns, but most were away at work as it was the middle of the week. Harry glanced around to look for signs of an Order watch, searching for a slip of Mundungus or Dedalus, or maybe even Tonks. He thought he could see Mrs. Figg down the way, putting out a saucer of milk on her door step. Right, he’d best get a move on.  
  
  
Harry strolled down the sidewalk as if he had nowhere to go and all day to get there, belying the churning need running through him. He was confident he could contain his excitement under such an oppressive heat, he decided with a bit of relief, at least while they were outside. Even still, it felt good on his skin, the warmth adding to the tingly sensations to exact a woozy glide in his walk. The effect proved somewhat relaxing and he let a slow grin spread across his face as if he were drunk on his third shot of Ogdens while he loped towards his destination.   
  
  
He was almost there and could now see the park bench by the Muggle bus stop. As he gained ground on that corner, he turned to the left to look down the street he’d given Luna directions to. It was a quiet area; the park itself a leafy square in the very epicenter of the neighborhood, backed by this shadowy street facing the lots behind a row of houses.  
  
  
Harry waltzed down the concrete, enjoying the reprieve from the sun as the cooled air in the darkened backdrop settled around him, the small wooded corner buffeting the heat. He could see the children and mothers in attendance through the poplar trees he hid behind, hearing their whoops and cries, whether of joy or hunger, he couldn’t discern. He pulled the rucksack he’d brought with him from his shoulders and knelt on his haunches, unzipping the pack to reach for his trusty cloak, rolling the fabric back and forth over his hands to watch them disappear and return in the dappled light as he waited. The delighted screams of the tots running manic in their freedom faded distantly as he delved into more of his thoughts about the unexpected turn of events in his life.  
  
  
After a few more minutes of this, Harry suddenly heard a great whooshing sound and he turned quickly around to find the source of the noise. He saw nothing there. He moved further up to the curbside and stared out at one end of the street, still no vehicle to be seen. He looked back to his left and then jumped a foot in the air. Luna stood before him, an effervescent figure; her mouth opened wide as if midway through a laugh, her saucer eyes as huge as ever.  
  
  
“Harry!!” she squealed, “That was so much fun!” and her head lolled back in dizzying glee as a great burst of giggles pealed out of her gob.   
  
  
Harry had to grin back in the face of her infectious exhilaration. Only Luna could find that insanely vertiginous excuse for a ride to be enjoyable, he thought affectionately. He put his hand up to brush back loose wisps of her hair and then grabbed a hand to pull her backwards into the shade and away from the street.   
  
  
He kept tugging her, pulling them between two of the trim poplars and heading over to a lofty oak which still hid them from view. As he pushed her up against the rough bark of the trunk, the trembling had resumed, and his eagerness flowed out of the boy as he captured her lips in a fierce lock before she could utter another word. Luna responded in kind, and soon the two teens were wrapped around each other in a frantic flurry of limbs. Harry thought she felt glorious.  
  
  
When he finally pulled away from her mouth, Harry let out a breathy croak of a laugh, so exuberant was he to have the girl made flesh under his finger tips. The pair continued to make daffy faces as their broad grins mirrored each other. Luna was dressed in another one of her blouse and skirt combos, but this outfit sported soothing pastels of rose and mint which looked quite fetching against her pale coloring. Of course, the trademark hi-tops were included, he noted with a wry smile. Her blonde crown was decorated with small, whimsical barrettes, in a style a 6 year-old might wear, but the tresses hung free, still somewhat straggled and snarled, and Harry thought perhaps he might have need to attend to that.   
  
  
He then noticed the strap at her shoulder and that the bag it was attached to lay squished behind her bum against the tree. Seeing proof positive that he had her for the night brought back his desire in a rush, but he fought against the urges and tried to focus on his visitor’s welcome to the suburbs of Surrey.  
  
  
“How did you exit so fast? If I didn’t know better, I would have thought you’d Apparated. One second you weren’t here and the very next you were. Did the bus spit you out?” his mind boggled as he shook his head. “That Ernie is a speed demon.”  
  
  
“Oh, he seemed like a very nice gentleman to me. You just weren’t looking in the right place, Harry,” she countered.   
  
  
Her face grew joyful again. “It was such a mad dash through the countryside, and so many interesting people on board. I can hardly wait to take it again. Do you think you can go with me sometime?” she asked with bated breath. Harry could only think to nod his head in the face of such enthusiasm even if the very idea of the earthquake-on-wheels made him slightly nauseated.  
  
  
Harry looked around his feet suddenly to locate his rucksack only to realize he’d left it back on the sidewalk. He immediately sprinted over to its spot, grabbing the strap and bounding back to Luna. Once he was in front of her, he put a hand on her straight away, to reassure himself of her solidity. In fact, he couldn’t bring himself to _stop_ touching her, finding any reason at all to drag his fingers across her skin, feeling simultaneously anxious to cover her in the cloak and spirit her away to his room right quick, but wanting to delay the moment he had to hide her from his sight.  
  
  
“Well, shall we be on our way then?” he asked, imploring her in a subtle maneuvering of eyebrows to want the next wave of their sexual adventure as much as he did. Luna was happy to oblige him as she gazed at his lips bewitchingly before moving her eyes so slowly up to the rest of his face. Harry felt his cock go rigid in its predictability and he swallowed thickly as he basked in her evocative study.  
  
  
“I’m ready, Harry,” she answered meaningfully. Harry tried to break the spell she had on him by clearing his throat and reaching for the magical camouflage. He tried to prepare her for what came next.  
  
  
“Okay, now, here’s how it happens. Privet Drive is only a few streets away, but I want you to stay very close to me. Very close. When we get to the house, I’m going to head around to the back and check through the glass doors to make sure my cousin and his band of hooligans have left for their bit of fun for the day. Just, whatever you do, stay next to me and I’ll have you inside in a jiff. All right, then?” Luna nodded her assent.  
  
  
Harry pulled the cloak out and proceeded to wrap it over her. He made sure that the material fell to the ground and covered her shoes. She was a few inches shorter than him, so it fit the full length of her perfectly. He felt around the area of her hand and grabbed it through the shimmering material as he moved her with him to set upon their pathway to Number 4.   
  
  
As he turned to watch where he was walking, he felt Luna’s finger hook into his back pocket. Having her touching him so close to his bum sparked the boy’s need for her, but he dutifully made his way across the streets without turning to grope her in retaliation, all the while steering her clear of oncoming vehicles and pedestrians.  
  
  
When Harry turned into the driveway of the Dursley house, he heard a gasp behind him, but continued his way around to the backyard without stopping. He surreptitiously crept towards the edges of the glass exit, keeping his eyes and ears strained for snatches of the boys’ presence. It looked still and empty. Harry tiptoed to the door, his hand on the handle sliding it ever so carefully open. He poked his head in and listened intently. He could hear nothing but the ticking of a clock on the kitchen wall. Dudley must have assumed he was still in the house to have left the back door unlocked, he determined. “Dudley?” he let his voice ring out.  
  
  
The rooms answered in beckoning silence.  
  
  
He grabbed the wrist attached to the hand on his backside and pulled her transparent body inside. The boy quickly closed and locked the sliding door then spun to drag away the cloth in one smooth motion. The blonde witch was already scoping out her new environment with that typical Luna intensity as her face was revealed in the diminished light of the domestic setting. Her luminous eyes agog, she scanned every region of the area with the zeal of a scientist. She turned to Harry in surprise.  
  
  
“It’s all so very……clean,” she stated in a manner of awe.  
  
  
“Er, yeah, my aunt is a bit of a perfectionist. She likes order,” he claimed, in no small measure of understatement.  
  
  
Luna took in a bit more of the design. “The style is quite modern, isn’t it? I can see the appeal of the aesthetic, in a blinding sort of way, but I can’t really tell if it’s meant to be inviting or not.”   
  
  
“I believe it’s meant to say ‘We’re normal, and don’t you get any funny ideas about it’, ” Harry offered to the analysis.  
  
  
“I suspect the Nargles would have a very difficult time of it here,” Luna theorized. “Where do you cook your food?” She looked around for some clue to the functions of the many odd appliances in the space.  
  
  
“Oh, well, this is an oven. You put your food inside here,” Harry opened the oven door for her inspection, “and you can turn on rings of heat on the stovetop here,” he pointed out. “It’s all run on electricity. Don’t ask me to explain it, though, I shan’t be a very good source of information.” Harry shrugged at his lack of Muggle physics comprehension.  
  
  
“What’s this humming thing? Does something great and wonderful burst out of it during scheduled meals? It certainly sounds like you’ve got a Blibbering Humdinger trapped inside,” she cautioned.  
  
  
Harry laughed. “Uh, no, it’s a fridge box. It keeps your food and beverages cold. Er, sorry, excuse my manners, would you like something to drink? You must be parched after your trip.” He felt a little embarrassed at his bad form. He wanted to impress upon Luna that he could make a good host, that he didn’t only have one thing on his mind, when it came to her.  
  
  
Luna seemed thrilled at the prospect of seeing the insides of the beast’s belly. “Oooh, yes, please. Do you have any pumpkin juice?”  
  
  
Harry opened the door as Luna popped her head over his shoulder with avid interest. Her closeness once again loosening his rein on his composure. “Mmm, let’s see. I’ve got some black currant and apple juice, water, some…” he scooted bottles around in his search, “looks like plenty of pop, mostly diet, though. I don’t suppose you’re familiar with Pepsicola, are you?” Harry looked back at her expecting to see a perplexed stare at the odd sounding name. He was not wrong. “Perhaps you’d like me to make you some tea?” The teen felt her small hand clutch at his waist and a zinging tightness flared up from his balls and into his belly.  
  
  
“Water will be fine, Harry.” His breathing grew rough before he pulled away in search of a glass. Luna once again looked on in fascination as he plopped the glass into the slot of the front door of the unit, coaxing cubes of ice from a lever and then filling the glass with the liquid from a spigot. When he handed her the glass, the girl looked at it reverently.  
  
  
“These Muggles do quite well without magic, don’t they? That’s a very handy apparatus and quite ingenious.” Harry noted with some amusement that she appeared as keen as Mr. Weasley with his ongoing affinity for Muggle invention.  
  
  
“Daddy will be so excited when I tell him about this,” she enthused and Harry frowned at the thought.  
  
  
“Er, your dad knows you’re with me, then? How did you get him to let you stay over? I half expected you to fib a bit and say you were going to a girlfriend’s or something. It’s a bit of a mental situation all around, yeah?” Harry admitted sheepishly. It was a lot to assume of her and he suddenly felt bad about putting her in such a precarious position to be deceitful to her father.  
  
  
“Oh, of course he knows. I always tell Daddy where I’m going. I told him that you wanted me to spend the night and that we’d most likely have sex, so there was really no need to pretend, Harry,” she confessed to him with a faint puzzled air.  
  
  
“You did what?!!” Harry bellowed in shock. His face took on a panic as he envisioned a crazy man wielding a pair of hedge clippers menacingly towards his packet. He stuttered in his demand of an explanation. “A-a-are you mad? Why would say such a thing? Is he going to join Voldemort to come after me now?” he queried sarcastically, but slightly believing the man would have cause if he had even an inkling of the twisted thoughts Harry had in regard to his daughter.  
  
  
Luna merely smiled and remained calm in response to his agitation. “No, silly. Daddy likes you too much. He said he understands your needs in a time of such upheaval in your life. He thinks you’re under too much pressure for one so young, but admires your strength in the face of adversity. Daddy can relate to that kind of expectation, you know. He was being courted by the Ministry when he was your age. He was already published in the Journal of Magical Review by then, one of their youngest authors ever, with a well received essay expounding a few of his theories on what he deemed “love” magic, so they were very eager to recruit him.”  
  
  
During Luna’s ramblings, Harry’s expression had not changed one iota, and still he stared at her dumbstruck as she finished. He was quite speechless as well as clueless to how he should be adjusting to this news. It was an uncomfortable feeling to think of Mr. Lovegood’s knowledge of their activities, but he understood on some level that she shared an atypical relationship with him, especially when held against the example of a family with the Weasleys’ dynamic. He couldn’t imagine Mrs. Weasley ever being alright with Ginny shacking up with him for the evening.  
  
  
Luna handed him her empty glass, aplomb in her belief that she did nothing unusual. “What does the rest of the house look like?” she prompted. It was time to take the route upstairs, but now he was feeling kind of muted about it. Harry shook his head slowly, and then carded his unruly hair.  
  
  
“Uh, yeah, alright. Just give me a moment to sort it out.”   
  
  
He gave a deep sigh then grabbed her by the left hand and pulled her towards the dining room, moving through quickly on his way to the foyer. Luna tugged him in the direction of the sitting room instead and he let her take him with little resistance. She glanced around the room curiously, letting go of his hand to move closer to the framed photos lined along the mantle and cabinet, decorating the walls and shelves. She peered at each of them, as if searching for a missing ingredient, and when she’d completed a full walk around the couch she came back to stand in front of him somewhat bewildered.  
  
  
“They don’t move,” she stated flatly. Harry agreed with a tight smile that curved up one side and nodded knowingly while he stood at the archway. “You’re not in any of them,” the girl added dully.  
  
  
  
“No,” was all Harry supplied. She questioned him with a look and he sighed. “The Dursleys don’t really like me. They wish I’d never been entrusted to them and let me know it in no uncertain terms every day in my presence.” Luna’s fixed gaze was starting to unnerve him. “It’s not a big deal, really,” he flustered, “the feeling is quite mutual.”   
  
  
Harry was starting to squirm under her penetrating glare, feeling a bit like a butterfly pinned to a board. “They never even told me anything about my parents other than they died in a car accident and that my father was a drunk. I didn’t know the truth about them or that I was a wizard until Hagrid came to collect me for Hogwarts.” He was seriously rambling now and he couldn’t understand why he was letting such personal information fly out of his mouth. Another second of this and he’d start whinging about the cupboard.  
  
  
“That sounds like a very lonely way to grow up.” Luna’s face remained expressionless even as her eyes hinted at her wistfulness.  
  
  
She was doing it to him again, he intuited. He felt that flush that came with talk of his past and, to his mortification, his eyes pricked with the threat of tears. The boy couldn’t abide the sense of powerlessness summoned up by those sad stares from strangers at the mention of his orphan status. He didn’t want to be someone who inspired pity in others, least of all this strange girl. But Luna had been different, he reasoned; she understood loss. It was the idea that he had been unloved and unwanted that he couldn’t bear to see present in her face. His eyes slit to a half-lidded gaze and his chest rose as he drew in deep breaths. Right, it was time to move this tour upstairs.  
  
  
“Let’s go up now,” he said brusquely.   
  
  
Harry grabbed her hand again and headed towards the staircase, suddenly feeling an imperative to prove something to her and having a very good plan on how he would go about that. As the two ran up the steps, Harry shut everything else out and concentrated on a single point in his mind’s eye. The point held an image of Luna bouncing up and down on his cock and as he thumped up on the landing the sound of blood rushed into his ears as his echoing heartbeat accosted him. He opened the door to his bedroom and took the girl inside.  
  
  
As they stepped through the doorway, Luna walked in front of him and sized up this new space in such an odd home with her appraising air, noticing the details in the slow arc of her gaze. Harry could now see the room as if staring through another’s eyes, and realized just how grotty it was comparatively. No matter that he’d spent the night trying to clean it up, there was no way to disguise its drab and dingy interior, so unlike the tasteful yet resplendent comfort of the rest of the house. It was a little rectangular closet, really, cramped with those few bits of furniture and sparse in its decoration. He could only imagine what she must think of it, he thought dispiritedly.  
  
  
Nevertheless, Luna turned to him and gave him a sneaky lopsided grin. “I like this room much better,” she said with great flourish, and Harry decided that her half-smile was the sexiest thing he’d ever laid eyes on. He had a gnawing urge to ravish her body in his appreciation.  
  
  
“And why is that?” he asked moodily. “It’s nothing more than a shitbox full of cast-offs.”  
  
  
“That’s not true,” she disagreed, but the smile never left her face. “I like it better because it smells like you.”  
  
  
That was all it took for Harry’s resolve to break. He pulled her towards him by her neck and crashed his lips to hers in a bruising embrace, his tongue already exploring the deep recesses of her mouth, his hands sliding all over her clothes as he tried to grab at everything all at once. Luna pushed against him after a minute with a quietly insistent, _wait_ and as she backed up from him her toes clipped behind each heel to slip off the day-glo trainers, her hands already crossing to the hem of her shirt as she prepared to lift it free.   
  
  
Harry turned back to the door to bolt it with the new lock he’d affixed shortly after arriving back from school. Without the use of his magic, Harry would be damned if he’d put up with interruptions from the Dursleys into his room whenever they pleased, anymore. If they were going to have the power to keep him locked up from the outside, he’d make sure that he could keep his privacy on the inside. He’d even found a square bit of wood in the garage to slide against the cat-flap. He’d take their food when he deemed it convenient to him, he’d decided.  
  
  
When Harry turned back around, Luna had already divested herself of her blouse and was sitting, knees bent and legs folded under each other, on the center of his bed, in the process of unhooking her bra. Harry was surprised she even bothered to wear one, but thought of it no further as he pulled his own shirt from his body and proceeded to undress in undue haste. Kicking his shoes off and sliding down his pants, he felt himself grow hot again under her watchful eyes. He had no reservations in showing his body to her at all, a fact which still continued to amaze him, and derived a huge thrill in exposing his nudity to her. When he stood before Luna, his erection proud and tall, there was a powerful sense of himself, a new kind of magic flowing through his veins, and he felt invincible caught in that big, round, silvery stare.  
  
  
It was like channeling the spirit of the Gryffindor lion itself, Harry felt, as he padded across the floor and sprung himself onto the bed like the graceful predator about to leap on its prey, his green-eyed glare locked on her with a ravenous hunger that seemed incapable of dwindling in this lifetime. He bent his head to let his black-as-night mane brush across her chest as he gently butted her backwards. Luna rolled into his nudge and allowed herself to be flattened against the mattress.   
  
  
Her simple skirt was still draped on top of her thighs, and Harry roughly grabbed her by the waist and pulled up, giving him space to undo the pearly buttons trailing down the small of her back. He tugged at the sides of it with a grunt, twisting her hips this way and that as he pulled the cloth free and threw it off the bed. He noticed that her knickers were slightly shinier and silkier this time, but he didn’t spend long appreciating them as they were pulled off immediately. The two teens regarded each others' bodies in the light of the afternoon, each glowing pink in their flush of desire.  
  
  
“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to see this since I left you at the train,” Harry managed to rumble out, his yearning for her so deep that his voice had gone down in its treble by a few notches.  
  
  
“See what, Harry,” Luna replied.   
  
  
“This,” sighed the young man as the fingers of one hand grazed downwards from her throat to her mons. “You. Your body laid out before me like this.” He further indicated his meaning by curving the fingers over her sex and sliding up and down her wet gash. Luna opened her legs wider at his touch. Harry smirked at her response before shoving two fingers far inside her core. He pushed them in and out slowly to garner its full effect and let her heavenly scent waft around his head like bees swarming their honeycombs.   
  
  
This time around, when he took out his slickened fingers, instead of sucking the juices off of them, he moved his hand to Luna’s mouth and settled the tips on her rosy lips, bopping up against them in a silent demand for entry. Luna looked a bit startled at the idea, but then, very slowly, opened up in tiny increments as the fingers pushed inward. When the full taste of her sex was on her tongue, the girl closed her eyes and sucked deeply, her hand wrapping around Harry’s wrist to hold it in place; whether to keep him from pushing further or pulling away, he wasn’t sure.  
  
  
He moaned wantonly and let the words in his thoughts roll out without censor.  
  
  
“Oh, God, I want to fuck you.” When he realized he’d spoken aloud, he felt slightly alarmed and checked her face to make sure she hadn’t taken offense at his crudeness. Her eyes were still closed and she moaned in rejoinder. That clinched it for him and a great gust of energy flew up into his limbs.  
  
  
Harry pulled her legs forward in a lurch, splitting them up onto his knees. He leaned his body over hers as he grabbed his hard-as-wood prick and slid the head around her entrance, coating him in her wetness, before plunging in deep. Luna gave a small shout in her acceptance and spread her thighs wider with her hands as the boy pushed against her. Still with his knees bent against the mattress, Harry clutched her by the waist and pushed and pulled her across his cock while remaining ostensibly motionless, fascinated as he watched her folds grow puffy in their engorgement around his penetration.  
  
  
He would pull her tight to him and hold for a few steady beats, letting his bollocks brush against the taint of flesh below her opening. With a sharp dawning, he knew he wanted to take her every way he could possibly think of but his mind felt cluttered by his greed. The tryst on the train ride suddenly popping into his head, he determined that the feel of her bum slamming against him now while he took her from behind would be most welcome, but he couldn’t bring himself to exit that warm snatch in such a fit state.  
  
  
“Luna, I need you to….oh, fuck, work with me, I’m going to move you round to your front, okay?” he breathed raggedly as their workout continued.   
  
  
Harry thought he might have figured this out and attempted to make the switch in position as smooth as he could. Putting his hand under her left thigh, he pulled her leg upward so her ankle could rest on his shoulder. Merlin, that felt fucking fantastic, he praised, as he got a better angle to push deeper into her. He put both of his hands tight around the front of her thigh and pressed, moving his body now so that he was doing the fucking again. After a few more pumps, he moved to wrap his hands around her shin and started to move it slowly to the other shoulder, narrowly missing a knock in the head.  
  
  
Luna tried to shift into the turn with him, but he had to use one hand to grab under her back. He had her halfway across and straddled his own body around hers, letting her bottom leg slide under his bum as he lifted up and pushed in a hypnotizing rhythm. This angle was spectacular, too, he concluded, but after a few minutes, kept up the turnstile motion by coaxing Luna’s body to twist onto her knees now. It was a very tricky maneuver, and they were both laughing at one point as they made a game of not letting his prick slide out in default. Feeling her muscles tighten around him as he twisted her on his cock was such a wild and inexplicable sensation, Harry thought he might faint in just the mere suggestion of it. To think he was actually doing it was making him kind of reckless and crazy.  
  
  
“Fucking ‘ell, you feel incredible,” he moaned out in his ecstasy.   
  
  
As she finally rested her weight back up on her knees and hands, Harry once again started to direct her limbs and body into his stylized version of a Luna sex doll. He was totally caught up in the action now, in complete control of their movements and feeling like a king in all of his majesty. Instead of having her stay on all fours, he pressed down at the space between the back of Luna’s shoulders until her head was flat on the pillow, her face to the side, her arms loose beside her. He tucked up her bum as he stood up on his knees so that her brilliant arse was raised in the air while he pulled her back onto his fixture of fleshy marble, once more enjoying the angle it afforded him as he plunged as deep as her skin would allow.  
  
  
He was shouting now. “This is bloody brilliant! Fuck, I need-to fuck-you hard, Luna,” he crowed, each word punctuated by a thrust. He could hear her answering moans but was unable to make sense of her muffled words into the pillow. He curved his body around her back and then let his hands slide up from her belly to grip her breasts, squeezing them and letting his fingers draw up to pluck at her taut nipples. He moved into it, bringing his hands up so that now he was propping her body backwards again.   
  
  
He pulled them both back in his momentum and watched her body bow to his command as he tugged at her arms, driving them to fold around to his back. As the girl comprehended his instruction, she gripped her fingers together around him; all the while Harry never letting up his strokes into her cunt, still looking for more ways to breach the depths.   
  
  
Having her in this upwardly mobile position, the boy was able to press his mouth up to her ear, and as he entertained the idea of muttering sweet filth to her, he let one hand curve back around to her twat, his other gripping her hip again, and with the pressure from both hands, he managed to create the motion he needed to get their rhythm back on. Even then, his hands couldn’t keep still and they continued to swirl and pinch and grab and press as he pummeled their bodies together, his cock demanding faster friction. Somewhere in the haze, Harry thought he could hear Luna cry out.  Then there was a tightening of her cunt sheathed around him and he groggily acknowledged that she had just cum. But Harry wasn’t done yet.  
  
  
His tongue shot out to whorl around the shell of her ear and tug at its lobe. A husky whisper came out of nowhere, until Harry realized it was his, and he groaned his messages of lust.  
  
  
“Luuuuna, I can smell your cunt. Your sweet honey is all over me. I’m going to suck it out of you after I cum, and then I’m going to smear your nectar all over my skin,” Harry had to stop for a second as the power of the image swam over him in such a surge he thought he might lose consciousness. He swallowed thickly and then continued as his fucking grew more intense and faster paced.  
  
  
“Tell me you want it harder.”  
  
  
“Ye-e-e-s, ” she moaned without any shame. She cried out her groans now as he sped to his release.  
  
  
“TELL me. I want to hear you say it, Lovegood.” Just referring to the girl by her last name was hot enough to send him over the moon, but he held on until he heard what he needed.  
  
  
“Unnnggh, har-harder,” came that breathy voice, “harder, Harry, whatever you want.” The boy wanted to wrap the soft, breathy reply around his wrist like a bracelet and rub it over his head in its comforting sigh. He wanted to corrupt her absolutely and indefatigably. He’d get her talking dirty soon, he promised to himself; the very idea of sweet, wispy, delicate Luna Lovegood begging for his cock to ram her deep was feeding his ferocity and with another shout, he started a fevered rutting against her that made him dizzy in its speed, not even noticing his small bed vibrating with the action while the weight slammed the headboard a few times against the wall with a bang. Then finally, he called her name in a bark and gave a last plunge, holding tight against her as his prick poured forth in ridiculous volume the issue of his weeks long pent up need of her.  
  
  
When he was done, the two lovers slumped forward with a heavy thump, falling against each other in their quivering mass of jellied flesh and exhalations. Harry didn’t think he’d ever be able to get enough air back into his lungs, but he had enough of a sliver of conscious thought left to put his hand over Luna’s waist and pull her back into his chest. Their breathing slowed in tandem and he let his eyes close against the back of her head in his exhaustion.  
  
  
He was already planning their next escapade.

 

 


	8. The Foxy Prince of Roll

  
**Chapter 8: The Foxy Prince of Roll**  
  
  
  
_`Then you should say what you mean,' the March Hare went on.  
  
`I do,' Alice hastily replied; `at least--at least I mean what I say--that's the same thing, you know.'  
  
`Not the same thing a bit!' said the Hatter. `You might just as well say that "I see what I eat" is the same thing as "I eat what I see"!'   
  
`You might just as well say,' added the March Hare, `that "I like what I get" is the same thing as "I get what I like"!'   
  
`You might just as well say,' added the Dormouse, who seemed to be talking in his sleep, `that "I breathe when I sleep" is the same thing as "I sleep when I breathe"!'   
  
`It IS the same thing with you,' said the Hatter, and here the conversation dropped, and the party sat silent for a minute, while Alice thought over all she could remember about ravens and writing-desks, which wasn't much.   
The Hatter was the first to break the silence. `What day of the month is it?' he said, turning to Alice: he had taken his watch out of his pocket, and was looking at it uneasily, shaking it every now and then, and holding it to his ear.  
  
Alice considered a little, and then said `The fourth.'  
  
`Two days wrong!' sighed the Hatter. `I told you butter wouldn't suit the works!' he added looking angrily at the March Hare.  
  
`It was the BEST butter,' the March Hare meekly replied.  
  
`Yes, but some crumbs must have got in as well,' the Hatter grumbled: `you shouldn't have put it in with the bread-knife.'   
  
The March Hare took the watch and looked at it gloomily: then he dipped it into his cup of tea, and looked at it again: but he could think of nothing better to say than his first remark, `It was the BEST butter, you know.' _  
  
\---- **Alice In Wonderland**  
  
  
  
Luna lay against Harry feeling snug as a Nargle in a mistletoe. Her body was exhausted, but she was completely happy and sated. Harry was truly an innately gifted lover, she had decided, making her body achieve things that delighted and surprised her. As she attempted to let her mind drift its semi-conscious state into a nap, she could feel him moving restlessly behind her. She turned her head back to look over her shoulder in time to see her young suitor sliding downwards on the bed as his head bent to her bottom. He quickly put his hands to the outside of her thighs and gripped them as he dragged them apart once more, his face suddenly disappearing from view as it dipped into her still softly thudding, still dribbling core. The girl let a small squeal escape from her lips as she felt him attack her recovering slit with boundless zeal.  
  
  
“Harry,” she groaned, “what are you doing? Aren’t you even tired?” She tried not to sound like she was complaining.  
  
  
“Mm-phmm,” the boy answered from her bits. Harry pulled up his head and looked at her with that intimidating smolder he got every time he pounced on her. She could feel his body thrumming against her with the pulsing vibration only he seemed to give off; it had fascinated her while watching him cruise through the halls at school.  He'd practically glimmer as the targeted teen avidly avoided the constant, lingering stares of others.  
  
  
“I told you I was going to suck out your cum when I was through, didn’t I?” the boy reminded her. “I mean what I say and say what I mean, you know.”  
  
  
Luna giggled, but stopped almost immediately as he slid two thumbs inside her and started to pull apart. “Unnh, mmm, that’s not the same thing, Harry.” She let the words ooze out of her the way her womanly fluids seemed to be oozing into Harry’s mouth. He moaned in welcome of his gift. All of a sudden, he was up on his knees again and pulling her bum up with him.  
  
  
“Put your arse up in the air again for me, Lu.” The girl’s nipples wrinkled tightly in the thrill of hearing him abbreviate her name so intimately. She followed his order then spread her legs open a bit wider in the transfer. Harry gave a throaty, _yes_ , then proceeded to devour her cunt like he was at an all-the-pie-you-can-eat contest on Guy Fawkes’ Day. She felt his head move back for an instant, and turned to see him pull off his glasses and toss them up on his nightstand, but then he was back and putting his thumbs back in as dividers, stiffening his tongue to push deep inside her. The harder he pushed into her, the more she wanted to open herself to him, and she pushed her arse out further and sidled her knees over a few more bumps to give him maximum exposure. Harry, for his part, kept up a steady moan, breaking the flow only when he had need to swallow.  
  
  
Luna felt her insides singing.  Her head filled with the sex sounds that brought Harry was making with her body. She could hear her own muted whine in chorus with his, but she didn’t want to disappear into the sensations just yet.  She turned again to drag her focus to what she could see of Harry’s face peeking over the soft mounds of her rear. His rapture shone even in his closed eyes and sweaty brow, and when he opened them suddenly and stared right at her, she almost came on the spot. But then he was watching her fixedly as he intermittently dragged his wide tongue up and down the soaked split of her flower while he gripped her thighs ever tighter. Luna felt completely drunk on the image of him doing this to her and couldn’t tear her eyes away.  
  
  
So caught up were they in their staring contest, that Harry’s tongue overlapped his intended slick fold and followed through the end of its reach. Luna startled briefly as she felt his warm tongue run over the button inside the cleft of her arse. The boy’s moan suddenly deepened an octave into a low, like an animal birthing her calf. Luna plopped her head back into the pillow and shied herself from view as her face burned, the blush rapidly making its way down her body. But Harry only slowed his tongue, swirling back over it a few times in a cautious manner before committing to the action completely.   
  
  
Luna could feel his arms encircle the outsides of her thighs to end up clasped at the small of her back and then, with harsh breaths, pulled her up to his bent face as he pushed his chest against the backs of her legs. She could no longer feel her knees on the bed; her chest leaving solid mass, too, and as he let her float against him like that, he buried his face in her arse and _sucked_. Within seconds, Luna felt the walls of her channel contract and the gush of her desire sluice forth. Harry simply tilted his mouth downwards and drank as if he were catching the spray under a spring waterfall. Her cunt convulsed on his tongue again and another stream soaked the boy’s face. Luna keened into her pillow and let blackness seep into her vision.  
  
  
Yet, she didn’t faint, but let every nerve and muscle suddenly release all tension to flow out of her limbs in rivers as her body went slack. Luna had never felt so relaxed in her life, and she practiced meditation regularly. As Harry lay her back down on the bed she tried to roll her body over to face him. She was having some trouble but he helped her out by pulling her to him on her back. He looked down at her with wide, sparkly eyes and an equally mixed expression of pride and wonder. Luna thought he was absolutely beautiful.  
  
  
“Oh. My. God. Luna, that was,” he looked up at the ceiling as if it would provide just the right word, appearing gobsmacked by his discovery, “that was beyond amazing. Merlin’s balls, I had no idea.” The boy laughed to himself and shook his head at the unbelievable moment. He looked down at her with some apprehension.  
  
  
“Er, was that okay with you?” He half-turned for a second to get his glasses back and put them on, blinking at her owlishly as he tried to glean her approval.  
  
  
Luna attempted to talk. “Oh!” she breathed in a long, winding whisper, “um, that was, uh, very…very…illuminating.” Harry stared at her for a beat while she tried to hold his gaze seriously, but then they both burst into the same fit of giggles. She beamed at him now in a full grin, looking slightly incredulous, too. “Was it alright, then?” she asked curiously, wondering at the taste of her.  
  
  
“Oh, yeah, I think I loved it. Will you let me do that again?” Luna felt herself blush again but nodded her head, even as she narrowed her eyes trying to understand his enjoyment of it. She watched Harry lick outside of his mouth and drag his fingers around his face to wipe up her glistening offerings, popping them back between his lips as he slurped them off noisily. She thought of a cat cleaning its face after supper.  
  
  
“Not now, though, right? I do think I’ll need to recuperate a bit,” she acknowledged with an amused lilt. Harry looked into her eyes again and then let the back of his hand brush against her cheek. “Of course, take a rest.” Luna liked the way he commanded her in even the smallest gestures.  
  
  
Still smiling broadly at him, she noted, “You can’t talk so much when you do that.” Now it was Harry’s turn to blush scarlet.  
  
  
“Oh, right,” Harry ran his hand through his mop of hair with a bashful shrug. “Honestly, I don’t know where that came from, yeah? I never thought I’d be such a chatty Cathy during, uh, well, during sex. It was a total surprise.” Luna loved how forthcoming he was about all of these new feelings. It made her think she was valued, that he could speak to her about anything because no one could ever imagine the two of them in this situation, anyway. The knowledge that she was the only person to have heard Harry’s raunchy sexual declarations filled her with an honour of immeasurable proportions.  
  
  
“I like it,” she assured him. “You’re just naturally directive. It’s a bit sweet, really.”  
  
  
Harry, still giddy from their exertions, snorted with barely contained hilarity. “Sweet? Yeah, right, Luna. You think it’s endearing that I have a filthy mouth?” he teased her.  
  
  
“Well, it’s you being yourself, without having to worry about people judging you or staring at everything you’re doing. So, I like it very much. You don’t say things to be mean or coarse, you’re just enthusiastic and honest about what you want.”   
  
  
Harry gave her a strange look at that, but then she leaned up and kissed him briskly on the cheek. As she tried to move back away, Harry grabbed her around her waist and drew her close to him, pressing her chest into his as he put his mouth to hers, demanding something deeper. Luna was flooded with her own scent, and as Harry wrapped his tongue around hers, the lingering muskiness of her sex tamped down on her tastebuds. It was full with a fecund sweetness, the overpowering glaze feeding her the very source of her own strength; she was somewhat dazzled by it. It was Harry that she wanted to taste, however, and she tried to pinpoint his half of their recipe, wondering when she would at last get her opportunity to imbibe a Boy-Who-Lived cocktail.  
  
  
“How much of that was you?” she asked him, when he broke away, eager to discern his issue. Harry’s eyebrows sought out his forehead at that, but then he appeared to genuinely contemplate the differences.  
  
  
“Um, I suppose I could taste some of my cum dripping out of you, but you’re so much better flavored than I am and much more sharp. I don’t think there was much of me left by the time I kissed you, though.” He let his fingers swirl around the planes of her form, outlining her breasts and circling her navel in his travels. “But I will certainly say that my spunk improved quite a lot when it was mixed with yours,” he added with a grin.  
  
  
“Will you let me taste you next time?” she implored with her big eyes.  
  
  
Harry looked away at that and gave a small cough. He started to shift up into a sitting position as he mumbled, “Yeah, alright.” He looked to his side to see the time. Luna thought she might have said something wrong.  
  
  
All of a sudden, a sound could be heard downstairs and Harry bolted upright in the bed. There was a clamoring towards the front room, and shortly after big, heavy thumps were herding up the steps as laughter echoed up towards the door. Harry turned to her and put a finger to her lips, shushing her before she could question the origin of such clatter. As the footsteps rumbled by their room, there were several fists banging at the door as taunts and jeers were shouted in passing.  
  
  
“Wanker!”   
  
“What’s that now, hark?  Can I hear some tossing going on in there?”   
  
“Yeah, tweakin’ the little willie are we?” The boys laughed at their silly humor, and a deep voice boomed over the top of them.   
  
“Leave some for Cedric, luv!”  
  
  
Their loud guffaws rounded through the corridor as they made their way into Dudley’s space. Harry stayed tight as a bowstring and never took his hand away from her mouth. In another second, the voices loomed back the way they came, only this time they kept their remarks to each other. The two teens heard them again thundering down the creaky staircase like a pack of elephants. Apparently, the gang of boys only came by to retrieve something before heading out once more as the house soon after sang in its silence.  
  
  
Harry let out a slow exhale and retracted his hand from her face. He looked slightly embarrassed at the intrusion, but Luna only waited for him to speak.  
  
  
“Uh, that would be my lovely cousin, Dudley, and his equally intelligent and delightful friends,” he laid on sarcastically, although still appearing uneasy.  
  
  
“Your family doesn’t know that I’m here, do they, Harry?” Luna watched him closely. His mouth dropped open, but then he shut it quickly.  
  
  
“Er, no, they don’t,” he confessed. Luna sighed.  
  
  
“So I guess we won’t be having dinner with them, then?”  
  
  
“Well, no, but even if they _did_ know you were here, and were okay with it, which would never happen in a million years, I seriously doubt we would still be welcome at the dinner table,” he emphatically insisted. “Besides, you’re not missing anything. They’re dreadful people, really, and dreadfully boring. I don’t even like to listen to them eating, it’s ghastly.” He shivered melodramatically.  
  
  
Luna sat up, tilting her head to the side as she regarded Harry with a resigned air.  It was becoming painfully clear that he really didn’t get on with his relatives and Luna could only speculate as to the reasons behind their enmity. Harry was a very powerful wizard, she regarded, was it possible that he had somehow frightened them into excluding the boy whenever possible? His lack of representation in the family photographs was telling and the way he dressed at school when held to light against the affluent setting he grew up in was a bit jarring.  
  
  
“Won’t we get hungry?” she asked innocently. Now Harry was definitely abashed. 

  
  
“No, no, no, of course not! I haven’t even been sitting down with them since I’ve been back, but taking food up to my room, so we’ll be okay. Dudley’s off his diet this year, so there’s actually some decent food in the house and they don’t really ration it out to me anymore. I’ll bring you up whatever you want. Please don’t be angry. I know it’s not on, but I wouldn’t be able to see you otherwise. You have to believe me.” The young man finished his impassioned plea by leaning forward and grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
  
“I believe you, Harry.” Her eyes grew bigger at his petition. She always believed Harry; it never occurred to her to do otherwise.  
  
  
“It’s just that…I didn’t know if…when, I’d be able to see you again. Once I get to the Burrow, the wedding is only a few days from that, and then….” He left the partial explanation hanging, hesitant to proceed, and something slid into formation in Luna’s brain.  
  
  
“You’re going to find You-Know-Who,” she stated, recalling Ginny’s words on the train. “You’re not coming back to Hogwarts, are you?” Her expression was placid and smooth, but inside there was a sudden schism in her chest and it hurt to breath.  
  
  
Harry stared at her gravely. “Luna,” he whispered, “I don’t know if I’m coming back _ever_.”  
  
  
Luna lifted a shaky hand up to brush the hair from his face. “You will, I know it,” she insisted quietly into the room, the enormity of what Harry was going to undertake threatening to crush them both. He ensnared her wrist with his middle finger and thumb then turned to bend his head to press his lips to the pulse underneath them. Luna focused her mind to the point, hearing it grow louder as the kiss lingered.   
  
  
When he brought his head back up, he didn’t look at her, but cast his eyes over her body again. He backed up on his knees then grabbed her ankles and pulled hard, jerking her bum out from under her and landing her flat across the bed. He dropped his body on top of hers, molding each of his limbs to her own and pressing his weight down on her. His fingers gripped her wrists again and pulled them up over her head. She could feel his heaviness squash the oxygen in her lungs out, but concentrated on the feel of his balls resting at the mouth of her sex, his tumescence poking up towards her belly.  
  
  
“Let’s not talk about that now,” he growled as his breath breezed over her face.   
  
  
He looked down at her chest then scooted his body so that his mouth hung over her nipple, his hands sliding in the action to hold tight the white undersides of her forearms. His puffs of air over the hardened peaks caused Luna to squirm, but he pushed against her to stop her from moving before swirling his tongue around the tight nib. He coaxed it until Luna could feel an intense pressure building underneath the pleasure, his warm mouth pulling away every so often so that the air chilled her wet flesh, but then descending in a suck until teeth grazed around the nipple in a slow bite.  
  
  
Harry bit down in a tightening grip and then just held it for several minutes, the pain sliding through Luna as she tried to move out from underneath him. Her mouth opened to protest, the moans rolling forth in a tumble, but Harry let go of his death grip only to move his teeth to the rest of her breast. Now he let some of his neediness inject into his attentions as he furiously bit and suckled at her tender flesh, letting the growls swell as he tore at her.  
  
  
“Harry!” she cried, starting to worry at his wildness.  
  
  
He looked at her with a dark gleam in his eyes, but he spoke almost tenderly. “Your skin is like fucking milk,” he cooed, staring down at the blood red marks like bright neon light against her porcelain hues. “I love how my teeth marks stand out so much.” He stared at her as if daring her to complain. Luna stayed quiet, though, transfixed by his green gaze as her cunt throbbed in the background of her thoughts.  
  
  
Harry moved again, though this time when he pulled his body up, he sat on her pubis, his full weight settling down on her as his arse nestled in the v of her thighs. He let the bottoms of his legs rest to either side of her as he played with her breasts some more. He watched her responses carefully.  
  
  
“Luna, bring your arms down,” she started to move them and he pulled them where he wanted, “now slide the back of your hands under your neck, like that.” He arranged them so that she was clasping them, palms up under the nape, then the boy pressed down on her elbows so that her breasts jutted upwards. He made her stay like that.  
  
  
“I love your tits. They’re absolutely charming, did you know that?” he asked her rhetorically before he went on to expound. “They’re not too small, not too big, they’re just fucking right. So perfectly shaped and the swell of them is glorious.”  
  
  
He continued to praise them even as he went about pinching and tugging at them. He twisted her right nipple hard until Luna arched up her body with a groan. “Was that too hard, then?” he asked roguishly, but then did the same thing to the left. Luna started to wonder how she was expected to react. Did he want her to moan and thrash about? Or was he testing her to see how much she could handle? She didn’t think she could win in a battle of wills with the fiery teen and she wasn’t much for exaggeration. She deduced that if Harry was just being his natural self, then she should act accordingly. Luna would do whatever she felt in the moment; and in this one she felt the need to absorb all of his pain. It was not lost on the pensive girl that Harry’s whole attitude had changed at the mere mention of Voldemort and the mission he’d set for himself.  
  
  
Harry made to lay down on her again, although holding himself up with his hands this time as he hovered above her sternum again. This time he abused the opposite breast with his teeth so that the pair might bear his matching tattoos of carnality. He was purposely rough and savage with her, and the girl could not contain her fight against the onslaught, but her hands remained in place behind her neck as if tied there. Her moans were long.  
  
  
When he sat up again to follow his noshing with some more punishment from his fingers, his expression was even more spirited and intent; ferocious in his delight, and out of nowhere he smacked his fingers flat against her nipple. The sound of the slap shocked them both still for a moment. Luna had her mouth open and breathing hard in needy whines. Harry stared at her hard and then did it again. The girl arched her back into the pain once more, letting another cry fly from her lips. Harry grew downright wolfish as he leaned over her.  
  
  
“Oh, yeah, you liked that, didn’t you? Want some more, don’t you, little girl. Answer me,” Harry demanded of her. Luna scrunched up her eyes and let out a breathy “ _yes_ ”, but that wasn’t enough for him.  
  
  
“Tell me that you want me to do it again, Luuuuna,” he hissed. The girl responded right away.  
  
  
“Do it again, Harry. Please.”  
  
  
“Tell me that you want me to fuck you. You want me to split you open with my hard cock,” his voice rasped close to her ear now. She hesitated, but he pulled back his hand and smacked her harder on her other breast.  
  
  
“Aaaahh! Yes, Harry, fuck me. Fuck me!” she shouted, but Harry was dogmatic.  
  
  
“Say the rest of it.” Luna felt dizzy and flushed at Harry’s control of her now. But she struggled to give him what he wanted to hear.  
  
  
“Please, split, ahh, split me—split me open with your cock. Your hard cock, Harry. I want you,” she added, fully in the flow of their exchange now as her pussy insisted on pleasing his command. Her hands started to unclasp as she made to reach for him, but Harry pushed them back.  
  
  
“Leave your hands where I told you,” he issued, his voice gruff with an arrogance that would brook no argument. He pulled her legs up into the air roughly, his grip around her ankles as punishing as the force he usually reserved for her wrists. Then he opened them so they were resting against each shoulder and tugged her bottom forward as he pressed his rock hard shaft to her re-doused opening.  
  
  
“I’m going to give you what you need now, Lu. I’ll fuck you so deep my prick will be in your throat, do you understand?” his voice was clear and domineering, but his eyes looked crazed and sparked with emerald fire.  
  
  
Luna could only nod in a daze as she felt the slight roll of tears trickle down the sides of her temple. Harry’s hand trailed down her belly until it sat upon her pubic bone and dipped down to pinch her pulsing nub. Luna gave another breathy moan. Then Harry’s knob was piercing her wet gash once again.  
  
  
For a while, the only sounds to be heard were the teens’ labored breathing, their raspy moans twirling in the sunlit stagnant air of the room. Soon, however, Harry was pushing her legs backwards towards her head and the girl let out another whine as he attempted to bend her in half with a fair amount of success. He now had his hands pressed to the backs of her shins and he was veritably bouncing into her cunt, his feet up on the points of his toes as he bobbed and wound his way into her passage.  
  
  
“Ohhhh, yesssss, fuck yes, dear God and Merlin and fucking all, I need MORE.”   
  
  
Luna could hear his shouts, but her head was caught up in the pain twinned with her pleasure as he scandalized her cunt with his persistence, deepening his thrusts until she thought he might slam into her heart. Small bursts of light kept popping in her peripheral vision and then Harry was right on top of her as he pressed her legs down against her in a final assault, his sharp hip bones cutting into her haunches. Soon Luna felt her walls ripple around him and moaned into the release while Harry shouted to another deity and filled her with his hot seed in his slowing pumps against her swollen folds.  
  
  
The two young lovers each let out a great whoosh of breath as they came to the end. Harry rolled off of her with a slump, but then swiftly covered his face with his hands. Luna gingerly lay her legs back to the bed, but she turned to the boy with concern. Harry groaned through his fingers.  
  
  
“Holy shite. What the fuck..? I don’t know what the devil is wrong with me, Luna!” he despaired. Luna took his wrist and tried to pull it away from his face. She tugged, but he wouldn’t let himself be seen.  
  
  
“Harry, please, look at me,” she begged. She wouldn’t relent in her tugging until he finally complied. He turned to her with a face lit in shame and he rolled his eyes upward so he wouldn’t have to look into hers. He gave another shaky exhale and his eyes turned glassy.  
  
  
“Jesus, I am seriously fucked up,” he wailed into the walls of the room.  
  
  
“Harry, what is it? What’s the matter? It was okay, I’m alright.” She tried to comfort him with her assurances.  
  
  
When he finally turned to her, he looked into her confused face with a sheepish lopsided smile. His hand tucked a stray hair behind her ear before he opened his mouth, spending a few seconds trying to let his thoughts come out in the open.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, Luna. I feel terrible when I just mow you down like that. I don’t know why I can’t just be…you know, normal about it.” His gaze was beseeching, actively hunting for some glimmer of damnation in her eyes. Or maybe he was looking for approval, she thought.  
  
  
“I like the way you are with me, Harry,” she told him in a measured tone. He seemed to catch some hope in her expression.  
  
  
“Really? It’s alright, then?” he asked, appearing completely surprised by her concession.  
  
  
Luna tried to think about the ramifications of his actions and how it affected her. She wanted to be truthful to Harry; she felt he deserved it.  
  
  
“Um, it’s very intense. You never come to anything half-hearted, Harry, which I enjoy watching. I feel like you’re pushing me to something, making me see a truth about myself that I didn’t know was there. It’s sort of like when you taught us in the DA. You’re fair and you’re encouraging in your tone, but you have a demanding way about you that I find very exciting to be around.”  
  
  
Harry stared at her a bit warily before he snickered at the image she painted. “The DA? Right. Of course, I remember now insisting Neville take my hard cock before he could learn a proper _Expelliarmus_ , how silly of me to forget,” the boy joked.  
  
  
Luna curled into his arm and snuggled against his torso. She let her fingers slide over his toned chest, relishing the feel of its hardness under her palm.  
  
  
“I feel very safe with you, Harry Potter. I know you wish me no harm. I want you to feel safe with me, too.” She tilted her head to look up at him and gauge how her words soothed him. He appeared somewhat humbled.  
  
  
“You’re really something, you know that?” he whispered.  
  
  
Luna pondered some more over his inclinations. “Perhaps the Knashers are affecting you. Have you checked lately for any rashes around your penis?” she thought it might be part of the problem, but could recall no spots of evidence around his bits. She moved to check him out before Harry stopped her.  
  
  
“Er, what are the Knashers, pray tell?” he asked guardedly. Luna gave him one of her patented Luna stares.  
  
  
“Well, they’re small creatures that feed off your most primal lust. They have very sharp teeth and tend to swarm around any area that produces the most desire. I think they may be attracted to the pheromones. Daddy says they often heighten one’s passion to the point of recklessness and warns that a steady diet of Gurdyroot and asphodel keep them at bay.”   
  
  
Harry just stared with a hint of amusement in his eyes. “I see.” He waited a beat. “Luna, I’m not drinking any of that Gurdyroot crap. It’s vile.”  
  
  
Luna gave a small smile in agreement. “You get used to it,” she suggested.  
  
  
Harry suddenly curled himself over her as he pushed her flat against the bed. “So, you don’t think I’m a disturbed nutter who needs to lock himself away, then?” She shook her head sagely.  
  
  
“Would you mind if I tried some other things with you?” He approached the suggestion hesitantly, his eyes darting around her face to watch for the first sign of discomfort.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t mind, at all.” Luna locked onto his eyes and imparted all the consent she could muster through her protuberant orbs.  
  
  
Harry visibly gulped; she watched his throat bob. He appeared to be culling the remnants of his bravado as he attempted to give voice to his next wish. Finally, he just went for it.  
  
  
“I would really, really, really like to tie you up, Luna,” he admitted with a grave insistence. He held his breath while he waited for her reply.  
  
  
Luna merely looked at the boy with her blank stare. “Why?”  
  
  
“I have…no idea.” He appeared as perplexed by the information as she. “But it is a really fucking powerful bent,” the boy finished in awe. He flicked his eyes as if fearing he had given away too much.  
  
  
“What would you do with me once you did that?” she asked, still showing no sign of anything other than a mild curiosity. Harry fixed his gaze at her and stopped fidgeting before he tonelessly rattled off his fantasy scene in quick outtakes, as if he had been thinking about the matter a long time and had prepared a speech.  
  
  
“I want to tie your hands up to your feet behind your back, then pleasure you for hours until you’re insane with it and I can see your juices literally pouring out of your cunt, and then I want to have you suck me off while I bury most of my fingers in your sopping twat,” he stopped for a moment as he further puzzled the logistics of that one. “I haven’t quite figured that position out, but I will. I want to spank your beautiful lily white bottom until its flaming fire, and then I want to bounce you on my prick while you’re still hogtied until I’m swimming in a river of your cum.” He finished finally with a heavy heave and swallow of breath. Harry appeared to be ready for her disgust, but there remained a glimmer of innocent appeal in his eyes as he waited to hear her reaction.  
  
  
Luna, for her part, ruminated over the details very thoughtfully as she wondered to where the impetus for the Chosen One’s fascinations lie. She considered him seriously before asking him about the one part that made her most nervous.  
  
  
“Why spanking? Is there something you like about giving pain?”  
  
  
The boy tried to be as honest with her as he could, but seemed to have a hard time explaining his kink. “I don’t know, Luna. It’s—hard to say why, exactly. I think it has something to do with you, though. Something about the way we seem to…connect. It’s like,” and here, Harry paused as he tried to summon up the best answer, “like, I want to take care of you, but in a really bizarre, sexual way. Does that seem remotely logical?” he asked her openly with a hope that she might know.  
  
  
Luna tried another angle to the discussion. “Have you ever been through intense pain, Harry? I mean, physically, your body under enormous strain as you felt besieged by it?” She was very intrigued to hear his answer. Harry replied instantly.  
  
  
“Yes.” The patient girl waited for him to illustrate the scenario further. “Um, in the graveyard with Voldemort. He used the _Cruciatus_ on me. It was the most painful thing I’ve ever felt; like hot blades flaying open my skin and slicing the nerve endings.” He continued in a manner as if talking about someone else.  
  
  
“And the headaches are unbearable. When I get these flashes of his presence, he invades my consciousness with daggers in my brain. It’s absolutely excruciating. The slices in my hand from that bitch Umbridge were no picnic, either, come to think of it.” He regarded her with concern, however.  
  
  
“Look, Luna, I would never go that far. You do trust me, don’t you?” His eyes opened wide affecting a childish innocence.  
  
  
“How did you manage that?” she wanted to know. She was supremely shocked by his reveal on the Unforgivable, and Luna was a girl who did not shock easily. “And of course I trust you. I just want to clarify a few things, is all.”  
  
  
Harry tried once again to be as candid with her as best he could. “I guess I just work through it. Pain isn’t anything to be afraid of, Luna,” said the boy who must have held an all-time record for visits to the infirmary. “I know it’s going to end, and I know it will only make me stronger when I beat it.”  
  
  
While the dreamy girl was not quite surprised by his answer, she felt her admiration for him grow, regardless. He was someone she could learn a lot from, she acknowledged, and she felt a stirring at his fierce hunger and desire to do these things with _her_. It made her feel warm and special.  
  
  
“Okay, Harry,” she breathed out. Harry’s dumbstruck expression at her acceptance quickly split into a bubbly grin.  
  
  
“Yeah?” he asked enthusiastically, barely able to contain his excitement.  
  
  
“Yes.” The girl was suddenly scooped up into a massive hug, full of squeezing boy arms and legs.  
  
  
“Omygodohmygod, ohmygod, Lu, thank you, thank you.” He looked back at her with a wild joy and then kissed her in a tight embrace, lavishing her mouth with his appreciation.  
  
  
Luna felt giddy being next to this happy person that was rarely this expressive. Harry looked around to the floor all of a sudden, searching for something that didn’t appear to be there.  
  
  
“Oh, shit. _Shite!_ ,” he exclaimed. He gave Luna a frightened stare as some dangerous thought flashed across his face.  
  
  
“I left my knapsack downstairs in the kitchen. Fuck, I hope Dudley didn’t notice it,” he worried. Harry sprang around to look at the clock on his bedside. “Shit!”, he muttered again.  
  
  
“Um, look, my aunt will be back from her garden club meeting pretty soon. I’m going to run downstairs, grab the cloak, and make us a quick spot of lunch, is that alright?” He looked her over again. “Damn, you must be starved. Um, did you need to use the loo while I’m down there before anyone is home?” he queried.  
  
  
Luna nodded her head and then Harry jumped off the bed to pull on his jeans. He threw his shirt on over his glasses and went to grab her hand as they made their way to the door. After unlocking the bolt, he poked his head out of the door into the hallway. Luna stood behind him still nude.  
  
  
“Okay, down this way.” He walked her to the strangely lit Muggle bathroom and quickly showed her how everything worked, although there weren’t too many differences. He ran away and she heard him clunking down the stairs much like his cousin’s group earlier. Luna marveled at the bathroom’s shiny interior. She thought it quite posh compared to the little space she had in her own house. There was a lot of glass about, she noted. Everything sparkled.  
  
  
She moved slowly through the hall with an utter lack of concern over her nakedness and peeked into a few of the rooms before coming back to Harry’s. There was a lot of ticking throughout the house. She had observed the much grander scale of the other bedrooms with some bemusement and wondered again why they were threatened by their nephew.  
  
  
Luna sat back on Harry’s bed and took in more of the details of the space, his sole haven away from Hogwart’s and the Burrow. She dawdled over the locks she had noticed on the outside of his bedroom door. She watched Hedwig rustle in his open cage. She reached over to pick up the framed moving photo of Harry’s mum and dad. She hoped that they could see wherever they were what a beautiful, strong, special boy they had given birth to. Luna set the picture back down as she heard Harry’s ascent on the stairs.  
  
  
In another moment, he was walking back into their private lodging with a tray of food and glasses, his knapsack hung over one shoulder. He kicked the door shut behind him, then walked over to the bed to place the tray down. He smiled at her before turning back to bolt the door again. Luna looked over their repast on the tray and tickled at the sight of a red rose lying across the top of their plates. She picked it up by the stem carefully and inhaled deeply of its cloying scent.  
  
  
“What’s this?” she asked Harry as he sat down across from her. He blushed and looked at his knees, muttering a brief _for you_. He attempted to save face by clearing his throat and making a grand show of their late lunch.   
  
  
“Um, well, I don’t know how hungry you are, but I’m not feeling terribly peckish, so I brought up some light fare.” He started to open a small tin with a strange top that popped off and handed it to her with a spoon. She regarded the item most curiously.  
  
  
“What is it?” she asked with her saucer eyes.  
  
  
“Pudding,” was Harry’s reply. “I hope you like vanilla.” Luna looked down at the creamy substance inside and then looked up at Harry again. A beat later, she burst out into a tinkling laughter, clapping her hands in her glee. Harry’s slow grin moved across his face like a sunrise.  
  
  
“I have some bread and butter and some apple slices, too. And I found some orange pop if you’d like that, but I brought water, too. I suspect we’ve used up a lot of sweat. Can’t have you getting dehydrated on me, can I?” Luna was touched by his caring attention to her body’s needs.  
  
  
“I didn’t know how you would feel about lemon marmalade, so I just made it butter. Hope that’s all right.”  
  
  
“Oh, of course,” Luna enthused. Then she added in a whimsical tone, “It was, after all, the BEST butter, you know.”  
  
  
Harry looked at her strangely for a moment then tipped his head back and laughed loudly. When his eyes met hers again, he was in high spirits and amused by the notion that Luna knew more about Muggles than she let on.  
  
  
“And I suppose YOU know why a raven is like a writing desk, eh?” he teased, as he comprehended the source of her quote.  
  
  
“Silly boy, Carroll insisted there is no answer. He’s just poking fun at your need to have every question make some sort of rational sense.” Harry looked at her coyly and then gazed over her long locks.  
  
  
“You know, the first few times I spoke with you, I envisioned you as a bit of an Alice,” he admitted. Luna lowered her eyelids in consternation.  
  
  
“Really? But Alice strikes me as more of a Hermione type,” she reasoned. “You know, never truly accepting of the things she can’t explain all around her and insisting the inhabitants on the other side of the rabbit hole are all silly and wrong for tossing out the rules of her understanding.” Harry appeared surprised at her appraisal, but was willing to concede the point.  
  
  
“I suppose I can see a bit of that. But you know, I take Hermione’s brilliance for granted, I don’t really question it too much. She’s saved my arse more times than I care to admit.” He thought some more about his friend. “Although, I can see what you mean about her unwillingness to accept certain things. We got into some right nasty tiffs this school year. I know I’ve made some bad calls before, but my gut is hard to fight. It’s kept me alive, more often than not. Her bossiness can be trying at times, but I’m no saint, either, am I?” He looked to Luna as if she would be best to provide the answer to that.  
  
  
“Well, barring that willful streak of yours, I think you listen to a lot of what your friends counsel. It’s not as if you’re ever dismissive of them, right?” Harry cast his eyes downward with a pink tinge in his cheeks and coughed. “I sometimes think Hermione limits herself on purpose.”  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked with a quizzical expression.  
  
  
“Like, she’s afraid to see beyond a certain realm because she doesn’t know what she’ll do there. I suspect she’s had a hard enough time fitting into Wizarding society.” Luna ripped up her bread and noshed as she pondered the bright girl’s cleverness.  
  
  
After a sip from his drink, Harry changed subjects. “How do you know about _Alice in Wonderland_? I only read it because of regular school. I’m not one for books, normally, but I remember how much I enjoyed the world in that one. I guess I was about ten,” he recalled fondly.  
  
  
“Daddy read it to me often as a little girl. It’s one of his favorite books. Although Daddy’s read everything so he has a lot of favorites. He’s a big enthusiast of Muggle literature, especially Shakespeare and Kafka. Mum was more into her Greeks.” It felt oddly comforting being able to share these things about her mother with Harry.  
  
  
“Well, I suppose I see you as Alice mostly because of the long blond hair, and the, you know, um, creatures no one’s ever heard of.” He had enough sense to look somewhat abashed at that. He peered closer to her, though, and let his hair flop into his eyes.  
  
  
“Er, Luna, can I ask for a favor?” Harry was definitely skittish now and picked at his pants and jostled their tray.  
  
  
“Of course you can, Harry.”  
  
  
He looked up at her and gulped. “Will you let me brush your hair?”  
  
  
The girl immediately put her hand to her crown and covered it. She knew it was always a mess, but she just didn’t feel up to dealing with it. It dawned on her that Harry might not like that about her; it wasn’t very pretty, bit ratty, actually.  
  
  
“Oh, sorry. I know it’s not very becoming this way. My mother was always the one who would spend every morning getting it straight. I suppose I sort of lost interest in tending to it. Is it that bad?” she grimaced.  
  
  
“What? No!, No, no, absolutely not,” he denied. He looked alarmed that he might have insulted her. “I love your hair, really. It just needs to get some knots out and bring back a bit of gleam.” He tried another tactic. “I mean, it’s my fault it needs brushing right now, isn’t it, the way I’ve been tossing you all over my bed.”  
  
  
Luna brought her palm down from her head and let it curl around her throat. Harry immediately let his half-lidded gaze drop to her neck with something dark clouding his eyes. Luna relented.  
  
  
“It’s alright, I suppose. But I will warn you it’s a nasty tangle. There’s so much of it. I don’t know what to do with it,” the girl complained self-consciously.  
  
  
“Oh, I can think of a few things I’d like to try,” murmured Harry in a low rumble. He was getting his pouncey look on his face again.  
  
  
There was a door slam downstairs. Harry tuned into the loud entrance and listened for the reveal of the person’s identity. He held his hand up to her to signal silence. The teens heard much traversing of footsteps back and forth on the lower floor. The boy turned to her then and mouthed the words, _Aunt Petunia_ , before slowly and as quietly as possible he slipped off the bed and went to retrieve the cloak out of his bag. He grabbed it, Luna’s bag, and then a hairbrush from the top of his dresser, and stole back to the bed with barely a creak from the carpet.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Several hours later and Harry was still fussing with Luna’s hair as they sat above the din of the dining room, catching snatches of conversation from his uncle’s bellowing bray over everything infernal in his daily workload. The two of them giggled as Harry rolled his eyes over the inane chatter around the dining room table. “I told you,” he whispered in her ear, as he brushed another sleek strand down her back. It had taken him a long time to separate the tufts of clotting hair, but he’d pulled her colorful barrettes out and committed to it completely. Luna felt touched by his attentiveness once more. Plus, it felt positively luxurious to have this strong boy sliding the bristles back along her scalp, breathing over her and murmuring sweet declarations into the mane.  
  
  
The boy had stopped sometime in the middle of his styling to make an appearance downstairs. When he came up, he had brought them some slivers from the roast chicken and the two slopped up the succulent chunks with gusto. Then Harry had licked the smeared juices from around her mouth. He would stop every so often in his duty to her now somewhat sleek tresses and run his hands lovingly over her breasts and belly, letting his fingers slide down to her core. He would pull her hair to the side and kiss her shoulder, up and down her neck, lick the nape and inhale. He would trail light fingertips down her spine until she arched her back.  
  
  
After a while of this, neither one could control their ardor. Harry started to pull up on her thighs so he could sit her on his lap and bite at the flesh on her arms. Luna, in her tremulous need for him, tried to turn into his embrace and grab at his prick, her mouth already absorbing his tongue. The sounds from the domesticity downstairs only served to heighten their desires as the delicious secretive nature of their demands for each other grew in its silent intensity.  
  
  
Harry was breathing quite heavy now, and had not bothered to turn on his light yet, the dusk of the evening settling shadows around the room. He pulled her ear close to his mouth again and requested of her in a heavy timbre if she would do what he asked right now without question. Luna let out a soft, pliant, but affirmative moan.  
  
  
Suddenly, he was off the bed and pulling out a dresser drawer. He really was very stealthy, she admired. He clicked on the small lamp by his bed and a soft glow filled the room. Harry had pulled a handful of his school ties from his stash. He slipped them on the bed before moving over to his desk. Luna turned to him, trying to ascertain his plans by whatever he was doing in the corner. It appeared he was emptying the flat space of its contents, hurriedly but silently moving them to the floor. He came back to the bed and grabbed her hand, leading her over to the small writing table.  
  
  
“Let me know if this gets too uncomfortable, okay? I just want to see if it’ll work.” Luna only stared at him and let the boy move her about at will. He set her bum on the top of the desk and then reached behind her to lift up the window. The coolness of the late night breezed in on a flurry of rustling leaves. Luna shivered.  
  
  
She could just make out Harry’s face with his back to the light like this. He was showing a bit of apprehension mixed with a persevering resolution. He gulped at her before reaching for the ties in one grip.  
  
  
“This is just an experiment,” he whispered to her, his warm breath mingling with the chilled, sweet odors of night grass. Harry pulled one of his ties around her mouth, until it was between her teeth and against her tongue. He knotted it behind her head, mindful to keep it from twining in her hair. He looked at her in appeal, summoning a nod or a shake as to the acceptance of the proposed activity. Luna was starting to get a clue and she put her hands out to him to do with what he wanted. Harry pulled his desk out just a little, the creak absorbed into the carpeted floor.   
  
  
He then pushed her backwards until she was laying across the desk by the width. Her head leaned onto the window sill, and Harry disappeared from view as he bent low under the small table and pulled her wrist to a leg. Luna could feel one of the ties bind her in a fairly tight knot. He then slipped over to the other side of her and did the same to the other hand. Having the twilight air ghost over her breasts as they stood pert and willing, feeling her arms stretched their full length on either side of her; the girl let the sensations build across her flesh in a tingling ferocity.  
  
  
She was now aware of Harry pulling her legs open to accommodate the front spindly poles of the desk with more ties. Her back smarted a bit, but she ignored it, so caught up was she in the stimuli of her immediate environment: Harry’s hands working diligently but carefully; the gusts of fragrance billowing over her; the tightness of the cordlike material rough against her mouth. She finally sensed him standing before her, even though her eyes were closed, and he moaned at the sight of her. He shifted her arse forward on the desk until it hung over the edge, and then as he wrapped his hands to her thighs, let his comforting stiffness penetrate her once again.  
  
  
  
There was a loud, beefy laugh downstairs as the Dursleys’ activities now wafted from the sitting room. Harry looked over her tenderly as he slowly slid in and out of her, avoiding the wincing of the desk under its duress by his careful movements. She could hear his slight moans as he took her, trying to keep their lovemaking volume to a minimum. The sound of it traveled out the window on the tufts of wind. His fingers scaled her peaks and stroked delicately, he ran them all over her hips and her sides, making her ticklish in the light touch. He rubbed her exposed cunt, sucking on his fingers and coating them with spit before sliding them over that electric nub of flesh in a faster motion than he allowed himself. Luna felt her body jerk upwards even with the restraints as he pinched her clit again. Her body felt on fire and the cool air did nothing to slake her fevered thirst.  
  
  
  
Before too long, Harry was getting restless in his cautious pumping. He put his head down to rest on her chest for a moment before dragging his face close to hers.  
  
  
“I need to move you, okay?” he whispered. She nodded her gagged assent.  
  
  
Harry pulled himself out of her, and Luna could see the early rise of the moon glisten across the dewy coat of his prick. It was a vision to behold, she decided. He bent out of sight again, and she could feel the tugging on her appendages as he tore at the knots to break her free. Once he was done, he meticulously rolled her upwards, and the girl could feel the cricks in her protesting back, but Harry wrapped her legs around him and picked her up, his hands cupping her bottom.  
  
  
After moving at first to the bed, only to hear it groan a little too loudly for his liking, Harry settled on moving them to the floor. He raised himself up on his knees and turned her around, no longer speaking but confidently taking hold of her like a doll being propped for a tea party. The colorful Gryffindor ties were still wrapped to her wrists, and now Harry brought them up to her neck, working behind her to take the wide strand of one and tie the material around her neck, then tying the ends to each other, so that she was affixed by the two with her hands at her throat, but leaving enough slack for her to not feel choked. He moaned in her ear brazenly in light of their furtive activity.  
  
  
“You’re absolutely glowing. You’re a fucking Goddess, Luna.”   
  
  
She could only respond to him by her own low whine against the gag. Then he split her apart over his lap again, hefting her up enough to spit her with his cock. She let a rather heavy groan escape her as she felt herself be speared, but soon Harry was holding on to her waist with white knuckles as he bounced her up and down in a fast jog of fucking. He was moving her with such speed and Luna could only make out a blur in front of her, her senses akimbo and her reason long ago left behind. Soon Harry’s rasping breath ached with need and his hands traveled under her armpits and over her shoulders as he bent her forward, pulling her back on his pounding prick with such force Luna felt cracks in her shell.  
  
  
Her muffled scream came in a long burst as she felt her orgasm eclipse her and then Harry was pushing her front down on the ground and he slowed his thrusts, going as he deep as he could with a winding viciousness as he fucked her into the very tasteful, beige carpeted floor of the Dursley household. Harry grunted into her ear and then bit her neck as he let the shockwaves run through them as his cum flowed, stilling finally after they ran their course. The young lovers lay that way for a few moments, their harsh gusts from the exertion blowing against each other as they tried to catch their breaths.  
  
  
At long last, Harry pulled himself off of Luna and then set upon the ties still waiting to be unknotted. Luna moved groggily once she was free, but Harry rolled her over on her back and kissed her deeply for a long time. When the girl could find no more breath left in her lungs, no more energy to meet his unending passion, he curled her up in his arms and then brought her to his small, perfunctory bed. The two teens lay curved against each other and fell asleep almost immediately as the television cackles of tinned laughter rose up from the depths of the house.   

 

 


	9. Blue Medley, Pt 1.

**Chapter 9: Blue Medley Pt. 1**  
  
  
  
 _'It's in the trees!  
It's coming!'  
  
When I was a child:  
Running in the night,  
Afraid of what might be  
  
Hiding in the dark,  
Hiding in the street,  
And of what was following me...  
  
Now hounds of love are hunting.  
I've always been a coward,  
And I don't know what's good for me.  
  
Here I go!  
It's coming for me through the trees.  
Help me, someone!  
Help me, please!  
  
Take my shoes off,  
And throw them in the lake,  
And I'll be  
Two steps on the water.  
  
I found a fox  
Caught by dogs.  
He let me take him in my hands.  
  
His little heart,  
It beats so fast,  
And I'm ashamed of running away  
  
From nothing real--  
I just can't deal with this,  
But I'm still afraid to be there,  
  
Among your hounds of love,  
And feel your arms surround me.  
I've always been a coward,  
And never know what's good for me.  
  
Oh, here I go!  
Don't let me go!  
Hold me down!  
It's coming for me through the trees.  
Help me, darling,  
Help me, please!  
  
Take my shoes off  
And throw them in the lake,  
And I'll be  
Two steps on the water.  
  
I don't know what's good for me.  
I don't know what's good for me.  
I need your love love love love love, yeah!  
Your love! _  
  
\----Kate Bush, _Hounds of Love_  
  
  
Harry was awakened by the sound of a loud knocking on his bedroom door. He curled around to grab his glasses, warning Luna to be silent as her eyes fluttered open to look at him in the bright daylight of the room. He took hold of the edge of his Invisibility cloak at the end of the bed and pulled it over Luna’s still form. He then quickly jumped into his clothes as he ran up to the door, sliding back the lock, and peering outside. His aunt stood there with her sternest face, annoyed at the wait. She looked over his bleary, disheveled state and wrinkled her nose as if smelling something unpleasant.  
  
  
“I was starting to wonder if you’d ever get up. What do you do in there all day, filthy boy?”  
  
  
  
She made a dismissive face, apparently not really wanting to hear the answer, and continued on with her demand. “I need you to trim the front lawn sometime today. Seeing as we’re being uprooted from our home because of you, I should think it would be the least you could do. If we end up having to sell the property, we don’t need it falling into a disreputable state.” She fished around in her purse for a moment and then pulled out a colorful bill with a picture of the Queen’s face on it.  
  
  
  
“You’ll have to use the can in the garage to get some petrol at the station before you can fill the tank. While you’re there, you might as well pick up some milk and bread and the orange fizz Dudley likes. It seems to have disappeared rather quickly.” She stared at him down the end of her nose accusingly. “I expect every cent of my change back.”  
  
  
  
Harry was a bit chafed at the order, but took the twenty quid and nodded willingly. “Yeah, fine. I’ll have it done when you get back.”  
  
  
The horse-faced woman pulled herself up tall as she brushed a few bits of imaginary lint from her floral print dress. “I’ll be gone most of the day to London. I have a lot of shopping to do before we leave. Surely your _friends_ can manage you walking a few streets into town?” Her indignant tone suggested that she felt supremely put out at the limits the Order deemed necessary for Harry’s solitary outings. He bristled at her nagging, but tried to get her on her way.  
  
  
  
“It’s fine, there’s no problem. You should probably get going to avoid the worst of the traffic,” he suggested, as if he were at all familiar with the daily commute of driving into Greater London. Petunia merely _hmmphed_ one more time for effect before letting him know she’d left a few slices of bacon on the stovetop. Then she was gone on a wave of clicking heels and a slam of the door.  
  
  
  
After closing the door and sliding the bolt back into place, Harry pulled his clothes back off and tiptoed into bed. He ran his hands under the seemingly empty space above his blanket and felt for Luna’s back. He slid his hands up and pulled off the material, wrapping his arms around the front of her as she smiled in her sleepy haze.  
  
  
  
“I don’t want you to leave,” he mumbled grudgingly into her ear. The thought of sending her back home before the Dursleys all descended on the house again left him severely depressed.  
  
  
  
She turned to face him, her eyes lit, and reminded him he’d be busy. “You’ve got work to do today. I’ll just be in your way,” she said demurely.  
  
  
  
But Harry was not one to quit on his fancy. “Bugger that. I’d rather do things with you, and I’ll knock that work out while you rest or something. How about if I take you into town square with me and we’ll check out some Muggle shops? Would you like that? I’ll cook you a proper breakfast and we’ll be on our way.” He hugged her tight from behind. “Please say you’ll stay longer. Can’t you ask your dad if it’s alright? I’ll send Hedwig right now, if you like.” He went all out with his beggine, “please, please, please, Luna!” and she aughed at his persistence.  
  
  
  
She pretended to think it over while he ran his hands across her belly. Harry let his fingers traipse low and slide into the mouth at the pinnacle of her thighs. Late in the middle of the night, he had stirred her awake and taken her again, and even now he could still feel the wetness pervade her loins. His morning hardness already lay in wait to find its way inside her again, and Harry was becoming slightly concerned with his incessant hunger for her constantly at the ready. He needed to chill out, he chided himself.  
  
  
  
Then Luna went and cracked her legs a bit to gain him more entry and moaned softly at his stroking. This was not helping, he groaned, but he was a slave to his compulsion. Harry started to push three of his fingers inside her core at once. She was definitely getting wetter and he moved them in and out rapidly as her breathing started to speed up.  
  
  
  
“Are you going to stay another night?” he asked in a low voice heavy with expectation. Luna moaned again and tried to reason with him as she began fucking herself on his gathered digits.  
  
  
  
“It depends…on what...Daddy says, Harry,” she breathed out in staccato spurts as her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
  
  
“Wrong answer,” Harry informed her as he pulled his fingers free of her. Luna’s saucer eyes popped open and she blinked at him repeatedly. Harry glared at her with one raised eyebrow.  
  
  
  
“Oh, um, I guess…” she looked around the room in a slight daze then glanced up at Hedwig asleep on top of his perch. Luna adjusted herself to the abrupt ending of feeling produced from Harry’s hand as she re-contemplated her response. “I suppose it will be alright. I’m sure I can convince him.” The blonde regarded him tentatively as she waited to see if she had passed his test.  
  
  
  
“I like the sound of that better,” Harry responded with a devious smile. He roughly pulled her leg open again and inserted the instruments of her pleasure once more. Luna quickly fell back into her rhythm and started to close her eyes again as her bum slid upward. Harry stopped her with his other hand to her chest.  
  
  
  
“No, wait. Push yourself all the way back against the headboard; yeah, like that,” he pushed at her bum until she was sitting up and parallel with the wall behind his bed. He tucked a pillow underneath her backside to raise her slightly and then he knelt up with her, his fingers never having left their haven.  
  
  
  
“Now, keep your eyes open. Look straight at me. I want to see your face completely when you come.” Luna complied and her desire flushed her face immediately. Harry pushed her knees up and spread her open like a praying mantis awaiting vivisection from a scalpel. Having her cunt on such vivid display burned through him and he broached the sight with endless fascination. He marveled at the ways he could split her open, watching her folds separate, some thin and delicate, others fat and puffy with her arousal. Harry had never expected to be so…entertained by such a creation. He thought of his own genitalia and the simplicity of the design, nothing compared to the multi-layered wonder of this secret, special place.  
  
  
  
His fingers pumped harder in her channel and his mind drifted to speculate on just how far he could penetrate her. How deep was she anyway, he pondered with some reverence. He wished that his knuckles weren’t in the way or that his prick was much longer so that he might find out. She was like a treasure box with hidden trays and he wanted to keep sliding them back until he found the very bottom. He thought again about the differences in men and women parts. With boys, it was all the bits out in the open, but with women, they were a mystery to be forever unraveled. Much like how he saw their attitudes in life, he thought with some amusement. Harry didn’t think he would ever truly understand girls, but he wanted to understand this one very much.  
  
  
  
He suddenly crooked a few fingers backwards and Luna jerked, her body shuddering in the after-effect. Interesting reaction, he thought, but he needed her legs out of his way.  
  
  
  
“Wait a tic, let’s keep these back here, shall we?” And with that, Harry pulled out of her again as he prepped her legs once more to stay flat against the headboard. Then he put her hands to the front of her shins and had her hold them tight.  
  
  
  
“Perfect. Now, don’t move them again. I want you to hold still and feel everything I’m doing, okay? Hey, open your eyes, I said,” he admonished the girl lightly as the lids crept downwards in her sensory haze. They popped open immediately, bright in their exaggerated vision. Harry swept his own over her breasts, noting with satisfaction that her nipples were perfect points awaiting his suction, which he now took full advantage of greedily.  
  
  
  
As he suckled and lathed and tickled with his tongue, even blowing on the buds to get those peaks as hard as silver spikes, his fingers pumped into her using various approaches. He slowed his motion while he rubbed the outside nub with his thumb, then he would pump her hard enough to bring the sounds of her fluids squishing to a dizzying chorus; he would stretch his fingers wide inside her and rub against the coated velvety muscles, he would twist his assorted appendages inside her like the way he had turned her on his cock. And every time, Luna would moan wantonly, purely in the moment and her gaze fixed on him. Harry couldn’t get enough of the power he had over her like this; the power to make her come hard, screaming his name, and he knew absolutely that he was completely and irretrievably addicted to this feeling.  
  
  
  
He moved up close to her face all of a sudden. “Luna, kiss me,” he ordered. Luna reached for his mouth and fused her lips to his while his hand never stopped moving. When he pulled back, his fingers slipped out and he held them up to her face, noticing how soaked they were in her essence as the liquid ran down in rivulets. Without waiting to be prompted, Luna opened her mouth and sucked them in, her eyes straining to stay open as she stared at him in a kind of shock. Harry couldn’t help but appreciate the sight out loud.  
  
  
“Fuuuuck yes, suck it all up,” he hissed.  
  
  
God help him, but he loved talking in such dirty commands to her. In fact, Harry mused, he could spend an entire day fucking this girl’s twat with his hand while he simultaneously baited and coaxed her to climax and he would count it a perfectly blissful use of his time. Who needed Quidditch when the many splendors of snatch awaited his review?  
  
  
Now when he resumed finger fucking her, he moved his head down to watch the progress much closer. His inspection was a scant few inches away from the action. Harry thought he could detect ripples and shifts in the spectacle of her sleek, throbbing glory, possibly even the very beating pulse of her buried in her folds. He would pull his fingers out slowly and suck on them, then slowly move them back in, repeating the process a few times like a bear attacking a honey jar.  
  
  
He started to feel quite heady and shifted so he could bend right up to suck on the bright pink nub, all the while exploring her depths with the eager trio at the end of his hand. He was so into it that he almost missed the fluttering in her walls, but caught it just in time as he pulled back quickly, exiting the organ before it could gush.  
  
  
  
Luna’s groans were adamant now, and a few squeals escaped with his fingers’ departure. It was time Harry paid attention to his slobbering dick, he’d decided, getting back up on his knees as he flattened himself against the girl. He tilted her head back slightly so that they were both staring into each other’s eyes, then he slipped his hands under her bum to lift, surprised at his own strength but feeling every bit a man.  He arranged his ready prick to her entrance so he could replace the missed fingers with something more favorable for the both of them. Now, however, he was sure to slide in very slowly in small measures at a time, adding more of his length with each successive thrust, his eyes never leaving hers. The girl made to throw her legs around him, but he slapped at her haunch.  
  
  
“I said hold them up, Luna. Do what I tell you.” Luna grabbed hold of them again, but her movements seemed to distress her, and she was crying out fiercely now begging for her release. “Do you want to come, Luna?” he asked her critically.  
  
  
The girl nodded her head vigorously, but somehow suspecting that wouldn’t be enough by the look of her strained expression. Harry had to agree.  
  
  
“What do I want to hear, Luna?” his voice taking on that menacing note, again.  She squirmed and raised her eyes as she mumbled, “ _make me come_ ”, but he chose that moment to ram her against the headboard and demanded again,  
  
  
“What was that? I can’t hear you.” He got his rhythm underway enough to pull one hand from under her arse and move it to her neck. He closed his fingers around that swan-like extension and had his face pressed close to hers so she couldn’t look away. The meek witch was held fast by him now in more ways than one and her eyes grew large as she moaned for him again.  
  
  
  
“Make me come, Harry.”  
  
  
  
He heaved against her, slamming into that sweet tunnel with as much force as his back would allow. His breath moved over her again in their ongoing exchange, escalating in volume with each punishing thrust of his cock and squeeze on her throat, as their duet that cast its own spell.  _**Sayit** makemecome **Sayit** make me come **Say It**_  
  
  
“Make ME COME!” Luna screamed as Harry felt her cunt grab hold of him and her juices flow down his shaft.  
  
  
He just watched her face; watched her light up like a divine spirit had brushed through her, those Luna-orbs widening in surprise, and her mouth, sweet Merlin, her mouth opening into the perfect “O”. The combined effect threw him over and he grabbed onto her succulent bottom lip with his teeth and hung on as he pumped his seed into her hollowness.  
  
  
When Harry let his body roll backwards onto the bed like a mudslide, he brought her with him; letting her land on top of him in a heap. She molded her body over his as they sucked in great big gulps of air, their heartbeats clattering against each others. He let the galloping thud in his ears ride on as he floated back down to earth.  
  
  
“Holy fuck, that was good.”  
  
  
  
Luna merely licked at his nipples in response. Harry could only lay there and let her have her way with him, not that he minded terribly. It felt kind of interesting, he noted, having her tend to him with that sweet pink tongue; now she was twirling it around the tips and Harry could feel them tighten under her diligence. She was starting to get really into it, he could tell, and before long her tongue was licking downward to his stomach. The tip poked inside his navel and he jolted automatically, sitting up quickly and grabbing Luna’s head in both hands.  
  
  
“Hang on, Lu. Give us a minute.” Luna stopped, but looked up at him as if she might cry. Harry suddenly felt awkward and didn’t know how to spare her feelings. He got an idea.  
  
  
“Um, I’m not quite ready for another go round, luv. Let’s get cleaned up, though, before breakfast. We can shower together, if you’d like.”  
  
  
Luna bit her swollen bottom lip where Harry had left his mark. “I usually take baths. It’s a good place to meditate. Is there space in the shower for two of us?” she asked innocently. Harry thought her suggestion sounded better.  
  
  
“Actually, I think a bath would be lovely. I can wash your hair while we’re in there and I’ll swipe some of Aunt Petunia’s bath salts.”  
  
  
He was now very enthused at the prospect. He jumped up and grabbed her hands dragging her off the bed and towards the door. He pulled his bathrobe from the closet and wrapped it around her. Then he peeked out into the hallway for an all clear and proceeded to pad with her to the loo.  
  
  
When they walked in, he immediately set to work, pulling back the curtain so he could plug up the drain and start the water running. He got it a nice temperature and then turned to his guest.  
  
  
“I’m going to run into my aunt and uncle’s bathroom to use the loo there and pick up some stuff. I’ll be back in a minute, so do your, uh, business while I’m gone, okay?” He felt a tad silly giving her authority to pee, but he did want to give her some privacy. Luna had that dreamy look again with the faintest whisper of a smile, but nodded that she understood.  
  
  
He left with a swing on the door, closing it in its jamb before running through the halls---naked---to slip into Vernon and Petunia’s plush bedroom. It was deathly quiet in there, but still he turned to check all corners to make sure his corpulent uncle wasn’t waiting to leap out at him. Their private bathroom was opened but the light was off, and Harry quickly entered and made a dash for the cupboard under the sink where he presumed his aunt would keep the frilly smelling stuff for her toillette.  
  
  
He found the bath salts and what appeared to be a very luxuriant conditioner for hair judging by the packaging of the bottle. He stood up and caught himself in the mirror. He was in the buff standing here in their bedroom. The one that belonged to his dreaded aunt and uncle. Where they possibly had….sex. _Ewww_. Harry shivered at that, but still found the sight of himself so flagrantly disregarding house rules by parading around with his kit off hilariously funny. He grinned rebelliously and rubbed his cock all over Vernon’s toothbrush then searched their shower stall for some sweet smelling shampoo. Then he took a wee.  
  
  
Once he was back at the guest bathroom, he knocked on the door to see if Luna was done. “Yes?” he heard, and waltzed in. Luna was still sitting on the toilet.  
  
  
“Whoaoooo!” Harry rapidly turned away back to facing the door as his hands waved up in front of him. “Sorry! Uh, sorry about that, I’ll just wait another minute for you,” he babbled as he turned a deep shade of crimson.  
  
  
  
“I’m finished, Harry, it’s alright, you don’t have to go.” She stood up to wipe and Harry tried very hard not to see what she was doing in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. He heard her flush, but waited another second to be sure.  
  
  
  
“You can turn around, you know. It doesn’t matter to me,” Luna explained, but still Harry felt wholly embarrassed by the act. He’d had his tongue glued to her privates a moment ago and yet the thought of her _peeing_ made him feel like a child. He turned around sheepishly. Luna just stood in the center of the bathmat watching his reaction with some amusement.  
  
  
  
“Er, yeah, alright, I’ve got the stuff, so how much more water do we need?” He thought it was wise to quickly change the subject. They peered in the tub and took in the water line. This is why he never took baths unless he was at the prefects station, he suddenly remembered; they took too bloody long to fill. Harry stepped back to open a cupboard door and grab a few towels for them. He took a long look at her trailing locks and grabbed the cup off the sink for rinsing.  
  
  
  
“Did you bring your toothbrush?” he asked. “You can use mine if you need to.” He held it in his hand and extended it to her, but it felt like such a familial thing to do that it made him blush again. Luna smiled serenely yet said nothing, then walked over to him and put her hand out for it.  
  
  
  
“Alright,” was all she said.  
  
  
Harry picked up the toothpaste and squeezed some on the brush for her then watched with no small measure of fascination as she started to scrub her teeth. He had a sudden urge to brush them for her, but he left her to her own devices while he filled the water cup from the tap. When it looked like she was done, he told her to spit and then held the cup up to her lips. She took a sip, swilled it around her mouth, and then waited until Harry told her to spit again. It was the oddest thing when he realized he’d just gotten an erection. He quickly brushed his own teeth before turning to the bath again.  
  
  
  
“Uh, hopefully it’s almost done,” he muttered and tried to pretend not to notice his bobbing prick as he made his way over to the tub for another check.  
  
  
It looked almost full this time and he started to add the salts, watching the foamy bubbles spring forth along the top. Luna was delighted as she looked over his shoulder. She gave another one of those gleeful _squees_ that only enhanced the wood-like structure of his pecker. He bent over to test the water’s temperature just to be sure, then stepped into the water and slowly made his way down to lean along the back. He turned to hold his hand out for the angel in front of him and she gingerly followed his lead.  
  
  
  
Once they were both immersed into the foamy bathwater, he leaned her all the way against him until her arse was rubbing his prick. This felt nice. His hands splashed the bubbles up over her chest and then let them linger on her breasts, instinctively pulling at the tips until they were hard. Harry sighed deeply. He already wanted to have sex with her again.  
  
  
  
“Is everything alright, Harry?” Luna tried to turn her body towards him and the water rolled up the sides. Harry watched the bottom half of her long mane drag in the water.  
  
  
  
“Everything’s delicious, Luna, that’s the problem. I keep getting randy around you.” She showed her confusion at this statement, as if she couldn’t determine whether this was a good thing or bad. Harry wasn’t really sure, either.  
  
  
“Is there something you’d like me to do for you?” she asked hopefully. _Like perform oral sex on me?_ he thought bemusedly, an image of her with Crabbe’s and Nott’s pricks in her hands suddenly making him anxious. His erection suffered a setback, which was probably for the best. He promised her he’d take her out of the house if she wrote to her father that she was staying longer, so he aimed to keep it. His face grew suddenly devilish as he got a wicked idea.  
  
  
  
“No, Luna, but there’s something you can let me do for you,” he suggested. He grabbed her hair in a ponytail tug and pulled her all the way back, dousing her under water in one go. The girl spluttered and choked when she heaved herself back up, but laughed loudly the second she had air back in her lungs. Harry grabbed the shampoo bottle and set upon her crown of heavy, wet locks.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Boy-Who-Could-Cook-A-Mean-Breakfast was down in the kitchen frying up some more bangers in the skillet while he sliced some tomatoes. He laid them in amongst the sausages and made sure to coat them well in the fat as they charred up nicely. He was just getting ready to spoon his poached eggs out of the pot when Luna strolled in wearing a fresh set of clothes. Harry turned to her to ask her what she wanted to drink, but as soon as he got a good look at what she was wearing the spoon dipped in his hand and the egg rolled onto the floor with a _splat_.  
  
  
  
“Bugger that,” he swore as he bent down to scrape up the remnants.  
  
  
  
Luna tried to contain her giggle as she looked for something to help him clean it up. Fuck, he hated not being able to use his magic, he thought for the ten billionth time. Harry glanced up again at Luna’s long, beautiful legs springing out from her shorts. It was strange for him to think that she’d been in his company completely nude for most of yesterday and all of this morning, but put her in some revealing clothes and Harry was ready to cream himself again. He threw the buggered egg into the dustbin and grabbed some paper towels to wipe the yolk off the floor.  
  
  
  
“What can I do, Harry?” she offered. Harry pointed to the skillet and she ran over to check to see if the contents needed flipping. The toaster popped up with some ready-to-eat crumpets and Luna jumped in the air. Harry stood behind her to grab her shoulders in reassurance.  
  
  
“It’s only a toaster, dear, the bread won’t hurt you,” he teased. Luna looked at the appliance curiously while Harry reached up for some plates.  
  
  
  
As the teens sat down to eat, Harry swept another look over her outfit. She was wearing a very purpley top with thin straps over the shoulders and the stretchy material cupped her breasts brilliantly. There was a sheen to it that sparkled in the light, which only succeeded in drawing more attention to her perfect tits, he couldn’t help but notice. Her shorts were a softer material and they hung almost like a very short skirt, _very_ short in the style. Did he mention that he thought they were short? Her legs stuck out like the marble props of Aphrodite hanging out on a clam shell. Luna’s long wet hair dragged downward but only emphasized the birth of Venus comparison, although her bulbous-eyed visage was a slightly more hyper-real version.  
  
  
Harry had decided to forgo trying to cook another egg and settled instead on spreading peanut butter on his crumpet. He then placed his fried tomato on top. Luna thought the combination was delightful. After they’d eaten, he was sure to wash all the dishes and leave the kitchen counters spotless. Luna helped him with the drying. He didn’t want to leave too many suspicious looking plates in the dishwasher and thought it best to put everything back away.  
  
  
“Bugger, I wish I could use my magic. This blows,” he grumbled. Luna tried to offer her support.  
  
  
“I wish I could use my magic for you, Harry, but I don’t think it would be very wise.” Harry puzzled over that.  
  
  
  
“Uh, Luna, you’re further away from the age of majority than I am. You shouldn’t be using it, either. We’ve still both got a Trace,” he reasoned with her.  
  
  
  
“Oh, Daddy took the Trace off my wand a long time ago.” She looked perfectly accepting of the fact. Harry was gobsmacked…again.  
  
  
  
“What? You mean, all this time you’ve been able to use magic out of school?” his mouth hung open in his indignation. How did her dad manage to get her special privileges?  
  
  
  
“Yes, I believe he asked first for permission because of my special case. I do all the cooking for us and all of the cleaning since Mum. He wanted to let me have some help. Dad’s not so good with the attention to domestic duty.” Now Harry felt suitably guilty for thinking such a thing.  
  
  
  
“So, that means you can use it now and the Ministry won’t know, right? Oh crap, but I’m supposed to be the only magical person present, so they’ll just blame any usage in the area that can’t be identified to me.” He thought about that a bit more. “But, I suppose if I’m not planning on going back to Hogwarts, what can they really do to me? Like I care about a trial now,” he shrugged, wondering if it would be worth it to get Luna to use a silencing spell and an _Incarcero_.  
  
  
  
“Harry, you don’t want to draw any attention to you, at this time. We should be worrying about the Ministry’s new regime, specifically the head of Aurors, Pius Thicknesse. Daddy thinks he has it out for you. You must keep your nose clean till you’re of age,” she cautioned.  
  
  
  
“Pius Thicknesse? I’ve never even heard of him, but I imagine if he was hired by that bastard Scrimgeour, he can’t be too good.” Harry scowled at the thought of the new Minister. He hoped he never had to get involved in politics.  
  
  
  
After the kitchen was perfection once more, the teens bounded up the stairs and Harry dragged her in the bathroom again. He took Dudley’s hairdryer out of the cabinet and then spent the next twenty minutes blow drying Luna’s thick golden curtain of locks. He swept some tendrils off her face and clipped the hair back with a few of her girlish barrettes. He figured with that body floating down the street, he’d better try to inculcate the suggestion of Luna as an innocent wherever he could. Luna thought the hairdryer was very funny.  
  
  
  
Once he’d returned all their borrowed paraphernalia to their proper spots, he stepped into his room to grab his backpack, the cloak, and the twenty pound note and then he marched them down to the back door, the pair finally stepping out into the warm, glorious day. Harry ran round to the garage door to grab the gas can.  
  
  
  
Stepping back up to Luna, he handed the cloak back to her. “It’s only till we get past Magnolia Road by the park. The shops start just across the school, and I can uncover you in one of the alleyways. Don’t know who’s on watch today, and I’d rather avoid any Order members if I can. We can ditch them behind the woods. We’ll get something to eat at the fish and chip place after. Oh, hang about.”  
  
  
  
He ran back into the house, found his aunt’s mad money stash in the flour jar, grabbed another tenner, locked up and left out the front door, meeting Luna at the side of the house. They got Luna vanished and started on their way.  
  
  
  
It was another scorcher of a day, and Harry was starting to wish he’d worn some shorts, too, but that only caused him more worry over all that lovely fair skin of Luna's showing again. He hoped the cloak was good for blocking out UV rays to keep her protected. The two made their way to the park, then to the back of the school. It wound them round the wooded backdrop where they stashed his cloak back in his sack. He took her hand and walked them over the other side of the street and into another alley. It brought them out behind the small used music store right across from the petrol station. Shortcuts were your friends, Harry advised. Luna seemed enchanted by everything.  
  
  
  
They’d spend some time just strolling down the storefronts together, Luna marveling at the odd slogans and brightly colored signs, stopping every now and again to squee in front of something she deemed worthy. Harry found himself with a permanently pleased expression stuck on his face. He loved being around her curious excitement. They ended up at the fish and chips place but opted for ice cream in light of their filling breakfast. The tiny ice cream parlor sat beside the second hand cd store and when the teens exited one storefront and walked by the next, Luna stared at the fading album covers in the window with some fascination.  
  
  
  
“Do you like music, Lu?” Harry asked with some interest. He really didn’t notice much of it, whether it was from a wizarding band or Muggle, it was always background noise to him. Luna appeared to be considering the question quite seriously.  
  
  
  
“I think I do, Harry. It’s very soothing to the soul. I like to listen to sounds behind the notes,” she said mysteriously and he wondered what she meant by that.  
  
  
  
“Do you want to go inside? I’ve got something we can play these on, if you’d like to pick something out. They’re a little bit cheaper than the new stuff,” he added, thinking he might have enough left from Aunt Petunia’s absconded cash. He tried to feel guilty about that, but couldn’t really summon any up. He knew Dudley routinely snuck into her stash whenever he ran out of money, and on the occasion when his aunt noticed the fact, she accused Harry anyway. Might as well earn it this time, he thought.  
  
  
  
When the duo went inside they were immediately scoped out by the young, hip looking man behind the counter. Harry offered an acknowledging smile, while Luna gushed like she had with every other sales person they’d encountered.  
  
  
  
“Hullo, how are you today?” her eyes goggled with cheer. The merchant responded by rolling his eyeballs up and down her form appreciatively before clucking his tongue.  
  
  
  
“And a pleasant day to you, luv. What a nice bit of sunshine you’re bringing in ‘ere.” Harry narrowed his eyes at the man and scowled.  
  
  
  
They leisurely strolled about the small rows of bins filled to capacity with square bits of plastic sporting garish images. Harry couldn’t name one band that might be construed as popular in this culture, but he perused them with some interest, nonetheless. He picked up a bluish tinged case that featured a very pretty, pixie type of woman staring out at the camera with a beguiling expression. He thought it might be sexy to listen to and looked for a name. He made his choice then wandered over to Luna, noticing again with some aggravation that the shopkeeper was still ogling her body in a vaguely amused manner. Harry slid his arm around her waist to signify his property. There might have been a return spark from the rumblings of the Monster in his chest; he was none too bothered to notice.  
  
  
  
Luna had picked up her selection. It featured a woman with long, wavy, black hair lying in between two beautiful silky grey dogs. She looked peaceful and proud. Harry could see why the blonde witch would be drawn to her. He was very curious to hear her voice. It was then that he started to pay attention to the warbling, melancholy vocal performance in the piece of music they could hear piped through the speakers as they walked back up to the counter.  
  
  
  
“What are we listening to?” he asked, genuinely curious.  
  
  
  
“Ah, that would be the new Radiohead. Bloody brilliant i’ is.” The information was sort of lost on Harry, but he thought he might try to remember it and look out for the disc another time. “And what have we chosen today, kids. Oooh, nice, nice,” the man cooed approvingly as he winked at the fully engaged vision of Luna’s face.  
  
  
  
“Got a bit o’ the classic with the new, eh? Can’t go wrong with the likes of Kate Bush. I used to listen to this one on the loop for hours back in me salad days.” Harry rolled his eyes considering the guy couldn’t be past his twenties yet. “This Björk one just came in the other day. It’s all remixes, but quite a good showing, if you ask me,” he leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to the girl, “I can see how a pretty thing such as yourself would be drawn to these ladies.”  
  
  
  
Harry had had enough of this git’s flirting and slammed his money down on the counter to get the clerk's attention back on to his job.  
  
  
“Yeah, lovely, but we’re in a bit of a hurry, so how much for the both of them?” he demanded while his nostrils flared, feeling supremely territorial as he grabbed Luna to him tighter.  
  
  
He turned his mouth to her temple to hazard a kiss and then dwindled down to her ear, adding loud enough for the man to hear but with a definite rasp, “I’ll get you back home in a jiff, alright?” He made a blatant show of stroking his hand over her shapely arse. He wanted to make it painfully clear to the lecherous prat that not only did Luna belong to _him_ , but that he’d more than likely be shagging her senseless the minute the two were out of the unlucky sod’s sight. Somewhere in the back of Harry’s mind, he gloated.  
  
  
  
The man merely assessed him with a smirk and then took his money. The teens walked through the door together while Luna clutched their package, his hand never leaving her bum.  
  
  
  
After that, they quickly saw to the petrol, picking up Petunia’s requested items in the mini-mart. Harry stuffed his pack and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing the can with one hand and Luna’s with the other. They walked quietly back through the alleyway that had led them in and as they came back thru the grove, he stopped to pull out the cloak again. The teens were both pensive as they strode back through the streets. Harry had almost forgotten he was not alone when her voice tinkled out from beneath her shimmering nothingness.  
  
  
  
“Harry, when you come back, will you be Ginny’s boyfriend again?” she asked out of nowhere. Harry stopped in mid track. He tried to brush off her earnestness with a nonchalance he did not feel.  
  
  
  
“Oh, well, I really couldn’t say, can I? Who knows how long before things will be all right again? I don’t think she would be too keen on the idea, anyway.”  
  
  
  
“You still care about her, don’t you? I know she’s a bit angry with you now, but that’s only because underneath her bluster, she’s worried about you. Ginny still cares for you a great deal. I can tell.” Luna’s seriousness on the matter was starting to unnerve him, and he wasn’t sure how to respond.  
  
  
  
He swallowed heavily before replying. “Er, it’s not that I don’t care about her. I do, very much. But I can’t really think about it now, and besides,” he struggled a bit to make it plain to her, “it’s all rather complicated now, isn’t it?”  
  
  
  
“It is?” came her guileless query.  
  
  
  
“Well, yeah, I mean, in light of…you know, what we’ve been doing together.” Harry’s stomach was fast plummeting to his knees. He was thankful she was under the cloak so he didn’t have to see her expression, but still, it was odd trying to explain his feelings while ostensibly talking to air.  
  
  
  
“It’s not necessarily a bad thing to separate the pleasure of sex from the person giving it, Harry. I know you like all of the new things we’ve tried, but you don’t have to feel obligated to me. You might think very differently after you get back.” Her voice had gone quieter with each statement. Harry froze again, a gurgling bubble of emotions welling up inside him. They were in the middle of Magnolia Crescent and Harry’s gaze found the alley that ran up to Wisteria Walk, the one where he and Dudley had come under attack from Dementors that long ago summer. He sought out her hand and pulled her to it.  
  
  
  
Once they were under shade and out of sight from the neighborhood, Harry pulled off her cloak and pushed her against a brick wall.  
  
  
  
“Listen here, Luna, I’m not separating anything,” he told her forcefully. “It’s not like I’m only interested in the sex. I’m really into having sex with _you_ , do you understand?” It was important to him to make Luna understand something very fundamental in this equation all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
“Look, you _really, really_ turn me on. I don’t know where it came from and I wasn’t expecting it, but I’m very attracted to you. I still can’t explain to myself how we got involved in all of this, but it happened and I can’t turn my back on that. I’m not like that, Luna. I can’t just turn off my feelings.” Those giant orbs of hers took in everything he said with that same wistful, haunting stare. Harry wanted to shake her to make her see that he was a falling man, spinning around in a void, and he needed her to hold onto.  
  
  
  
“I care about you, too; very much. I’m a bit confused, alright? I shouldn’t be messing about with either of you, but I’m a right bastard. I need you right now, Luna, but I can’t let you be put in danger because of it. Just, let me work it out, won’t you? I haven’t even been thinking about Ginny at ALL since I got back from school. It’s just been you. Just you.” He tried to put further emphasis on his words by pulling her face up to his with his hands and kissing her deeply.  
  
  
  
Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and let him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was later in the afternoon by the time they were back to being wrapped in the coziness of their sanctuary. Harry had blazed through the grass on the front and back of the house as rapidly as the machine would allow. He even hedged the bushes by the door. He flew up the stairs and jumped in the shower to clean off his sweat and grime, before bounding before her freshly scrubbed and smelling of pine soap. Luna had sent Hedwig away with her plea to her father and she sat on his bed now listening to one of the shiny discs spinning in Harry’s cheap little player that Dudley had discarded the minute he found something better. Harry could hear a plaintive, high note of a woman who sounded like a robin to him in her twittering. The music was lush and moody, but whimsical and full of dazzling imagery at the same time. Luna smiled up at him.  
  
  
  
“Harry, I love her,” the girl gushed. Harry jumped on the bed with her.  
  
  
  
“Do you think there’s some way to make this play magically?” he wondered aloud. “I want you to have it, but I don’t know how you could play it. Electricity doesn’t do very well in the midst of a strong magical current.”  
  
  
  
“Oh, I can figure it out,” she beamed to him.  
  
  
She leaned in to kiss him with her thanks. Harry pulled her closer to him before pushing her back to lie flat on the bed. His energy was pumping through him frenetically after his yardwork and he was eager to get back to showing Luna just how much he enjoyed her body. His hands closed around her wrists again in another instinctive push up over her head. He swung his hard-on into the vee of her shorts and then moved to slide up her top.  
  
  
  
“Harry, will you let me pleasure you this time?” she asked in a rush. She watched him carefully as he took in her meaning.  
  
  
“Uh, you always please me, Luna. What did you have in mind, specifically?” His voice was knowing, but he attempted to keep up the charade while trying to figure out what is was that was disturbing him about this particular request.  
  
  
  
Luna gave him a seductive look, which was quite something considering the source, and then reached down to his stiff bulge, rubbing against it in tantalizing strokes. She whispered to him in that breathy, baby voice that got him on fire. “I want to taste you,” she insisted. Harry gulped.  
  
  
  
He pulled himself back off of her and sat on his bed with this legs folded. This was getting ridiculous, he reasoned. Of course he wanted her to pleasure him in this way, why was he holding her off? His imagination once again circled around the picture of her sucking off that ferret Malfoy, the way his stupid smirk would look at the service. God, he wanted to punch that fucker’s face in.  
  
  
  
“I’m not like them,” he said simply. Luna’s face crumpled into confusion.  
  
  
  
“I don’t want you to think of me like the way you do those arseholes who think they have every right to shove their knobs in your face like you’re shining their shoes. I won’t have it.” He was quite vehement in his disavowal.  
  
  
  
Luna only stared at him uncomprehending for a moment. Then she slowly tried to reason with him.  
  
  
  
“Harry, you could _never_ be like them and I would never regard you in the same way at all. It isn’t possible,” she insisted.  
  
  
  
He took his turn to suss her out when something suddenly occurred to him. “Is that what you meant by separating sex from the person? Is that what you would do, Luna, just forget who you were blowing and concentrate on what you were doing?”  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened at that, but quickly settled back into her serene acceptance. She tilted her head as she considered it then sighed.  
  
  
  
“Yes, I suppose. I couldn’t completely tune them out because that would be dangerous, but I could pretend I was working on somebody else,” she glanced at him purposefully.  
  
  
  
Harry’s prick tried to add in his two cents. Maybe he could rethink this.  
  
  
  
“We don’t have to do it the same way, you know. I don’t have to be on my knees. I could lie down on top of you or next to you and you would have total access to me. It would be a very different experience all around,” she gently assured.  
  
  
  
He suddenly flashed on a scene of her bobbing her mouth up and down on his prick while her legs straddled his face and he sucked out her divine issue. Perhaps he could work with this after all.  
  
  
  
“Well, okay, then. I think I would be amenable to that. If you really want to try it,” he added coyly.  
  
  
  
Luna jumped up on his lap and squeed again. Merlin’s mercy, but those would be the death of him, he mused. The girl was pulling at his shirt and tugging upwards with quite a bit of enthusiasm, but Harry pushed her backwards and started to undress her instead. Oh, but he was happy to see those pert breasts again. Once he had her nude, he started to peel away his own clothes, while Luna tended to the music and switched cds. The first strains of the disc flowed out and it sounded very sexy and suggestive to the wizard. When the woman’s voice moaned out in fanciful hiccups and sighs, it was if she were singing from deep in the belly of a computer and the effect was quite pleasurable on his senses. As if he needed anything else to enhance his ardor.  
  
  
  
When they were both naked on top of his sheets again, Harry took off his glasses and folded them on the side of his bed. He grabbed Luna by that graceful neck of hers and pulled her into another heated kiss. He lay his body down as he pulled her over the top of him and they made out noisily for quite a while before his cock impatiently demanded they get on with the show.  
  
  
  
Soon, he was moving her limbs around again with his steady hand, and he turned the girl on his chest as he bade her to get on her knees and spread her legs open over his face. Oh, yes, he was going to like this very much, indeed. He pulled her apart until she was hovering right above him and he could see her better up close. While the visual was slightly blurry, he could still tell how incredible it looked to have her opened this way before him. He had everything at his fingertips. Then, suddenly, he felt a wet mouth close over his prick and he groaned deeply.  
  
  
  
It didn’t take very long for the lovers to work out an eager rhythm between them. Harry marveled at how deep she could take him, feeling her throat close around him, all while he plunged his tongue into her core to match her. He could feel a veritable whirlpool of energy swirl through them, their actions connecting them in a never-ending circle of magic. His essential being rose up in him like a god as crackles reverberated through him and throughout the room. The static gave them more charge and their enthusiasm couldn’t be contained. It was the purest physical sensation Harry had ever undergone. His hand reached out blindly across her back as his lips fused to her pulsing flower.  
  
  
Fingers swarmed in a mass of hair, and he grabbed on to a hank and pulled backwards, feeling her pull up from his cock but never breaking free. She strained against his force as she suckled the head like a lolly, her guttural moans coming fast and furious now. Harry could only echo them.  
  
  
So completely mesmerized were the teens by each other, so muffled into each others existence, that neither heard a shuffle of feet from the hallway, a creak in the door as it slid open slowly, or the initial slow whistles of shock. Then finally something penetrated Harry’s blissful ride when he heard a very loud,  
  
  
  
“Fuuuuckin’ ‘ell!! What the bloody hell is this?!”  
  
  
There was a sharp pain in his head as Luna’s knee knocked against it, but he felt his own body pull every which way as he tried to move upwards in a bolt. For a few frantic seconds, the two teens were nothing more than a knot of clambering limbs, but eventually Harry was up and shielding Luna from their intruders. He grabbed his glasses quickly but already knew the source of that booming whine. Harry turned to see his cousin standing agape in shock as his cronies crowded in behind him, their eyes wide open, but some already leering.  
  
  
  
“Dudley!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!”  
  



	10. Blue Medley, Pt. 2: I'll Drown In My Tears

  
**Chapter 10: Blue Medley Pt.2-I’ll Drown In My Own Tears**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was livid. He was outraged. He was also completely mortified, but he fixated on his anger and let it flush through him, disregarding the fact that he was starkers and his cousin and friends had just witnessed him in a terribly compromising position with a witch who was not supposed to be here. He watched Dudley continue to gape at him while his gang of fools made rude and obnoxious remarks.  
  
  
“I said, get the FUCK out of here, Dudley! I fucking mean it!” They didn’t seem to be budging.  
  
  
“Oi! I thought you’s said your freaky cousin was a poofter, D?” Polkiss piped up, looking actually confused by the scene.  
  
  
“Cor! Look at the nice pair on this bit of fluff, yeah.”  
  
  
“Forget the tits, that arse is fuckin’ heaven, mate,” came from one raggedy looking spectator, his greasy hair like a curtain flanking his spotty face. He spoke directly to Luna now, who was clutching Harry in a death grip as she trembled at his back. “How’re you doin’, luv? Nice bit o’ skills there. You up to sharin’?”  
  
  
  
Harry was ready to start busting some heads.  
  
  
  
“Shut your fucking mouth, you cunt. And stop looking at her. You come anywhere near her, you’re dead,” he said in as threatening a voice as he possessed. The rage was flowing through him freely now and he was a step away from breaking out his wand and throwing out some nasty curses. The air in the room was starting to get oppressive.  
  
  
Something he said seemed to finally snap Dudley out of his daze, and he blinked with a shake of his head before trying to appease the boy.  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah, alright, we’ll have none of that. No one’s trying anything, Harry, chill.” He put his hands up in a show of surrender. “We figured you were in here wanking again and thought we’d have a bit of fun, is all, just taking the piss. Didn’t even expect your door would be unlocked. What were you thinking?”  
  
  
Harry closed his eyes briefly and grit his teeth. He couldn’t believe he’d done something so careless, so eager had he been to get back into Luna’s open thighs. He felt shameful that he’d put her in such a position and took full responsibility for it now. He tried to wrap a hand around to her back to assure her and calm her down. Her face was now buried into his neck and he could feel her lashes tickling his skin.  
  
  
  
“Well, yeah, I screwed up, alright, but can’t you lot pretend you’re decent human beings for once instead of acting like total gits?” He didn’t really think that appealing to their sense of decency would prove effective, but at this point, he just wanted them out of his room. “And you’re hardly one to knock someone for wanking too much, Dudders. Doesn’t really make me feel any better, either way, having you burst in here.” The other boys were dwarfed by Dudley’s massive frame, both in bulk and height, and looked to him to take a cue from his reaction. The sniggering had dropped off, even though Spotty Dick couldn’t seem to keep his roving eyes from attempting to get another glimpse of the girl’s skin.  
  
  
Then a light switch apparently went off in Dudley’s brain, because he suddenly pointed at the two teens with something approaching awe.  
  
  
  
“Wait a minute, have you had her in here all week?” he asked, aghast at the possibility. “I heard your bed creakin’ last night, you berk. You had her right here, didn’t you, with me mum and dad down the hall?” The big boy’s comprehension was in overdrive; his mouth went slack as it hung open while a dawning of events crystallized in his imagination. Harry thought he could detect a note of respect building in the boy’s bewildered expression. A few of his mates were now making impressed noises, a few whistles and claps as they praised Harry’s nerve.  
  
  
  
“Blimey, Harry, you’ve got a massive pair of bollocks, haven’t you? I can’t believe you snuck her into the house. Mum’ll shit herself if she finds out.” Dudley was now letting a smile creep across his face as he shook his head in amazement, a bit more amused by the situation.  
  
  
  
“Look, no one needs to find anything out,” Harry chimed in a bit desperately. He didn’t know what he had to barter with to keep his cousin quiet and the situation was rapidly falling to shit. “Just do me a favor, let me get dressed and talk to you about it somewhere else, okay? Please, I need you to leave right now, I’ll explain it all, just give us our privacy.” He tried to focus all of his attention on Dudley, knowing that his mates would follow whatever he did. Dudley watched the boy earnestly for a few seconds before making his mind up.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, alright. Come see me in my room, we’re playing on the Nintendo.” The spoiled teen now addressed his friends. “Come on, that’s enough mucking about, gents. Let’s give the man and his pretty guest their space,” he said with a magnanimous air. He directed his grumbling crew to the door and gave Harry a last disbelieving shake of his head as he closed it behind him. Harry let out a great gust of shaky breath. He was still seething but tried to minimize his angst by tending to Luna.  
  
  
“You alright, there, Lu?” He attempted to peel away the fingers that were leaving dark imprints into his flesh so he could turn around to see her. The girl was still quiet as she shook; she seemed to fold into herself as Harry watched.  
  
  
  
“Hey, I’m just going to be gone a minute, okay. I need to make Dudley promise to not rat us out. Not quite sure how I’m going to do that exactly, but we’ll see what happens.” Luna was still not responding to him, but he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around her, her head floating alone above a sea of blankness as the rest of his room patterned itself into her invisible mass. She seemed to respond to its concealment well. Harry kissed her cheek then bent down to retrieve his clothes and hurriedly slip them on. He left his feet bare and moved to exit the room.  
  
  
“I’ll only be a moment, right? Just wait here, please. I’ll sort this all out, okay?” he stressed one more time as he turned to her, starting to feel a little panicked. She looked miserable, but there was no help for it now. He’d have to soothe her after he dealt with his cousin. Harry stomped down the hallway to Dudley’s room, the door already open and the boys lounging over every available surface as they stared blankly at Dudley’s television, pressing at buttons on the small control pads in their hands furiously. Everyone looked up at him as he entered.  
  
  
“Alright, let’s get this over with quick. What do you want and what am I going to have to do to get you to keep this quiet from your parents?” Harry didn’t even bother trying to grovel, it just wasn’t in his nature, and he approached the bullies with a certain amount of pragmatism, understanding that he had limited options with this hand. He’d do whatever it took, but he wasn’t about to appear defeated.  
  
  
  
Dudley continued to appear heartily amused by the surprising audacity of his little cousin’s actions, and he grinned at Harry with mock offense.  
  
  
“Oh, Harry, you wound me. Now why would you think that I’d expect your services as a show of gratitude to keep my silence? Really, I’m not that kind of bloke, am I, gentleman?” He cast about his gaze to gather support from his coterie of cretins and they offered their lackluster approvals. The spotty bastard spoke up again; Gordon, that was his name, Harry suddenly recalled in his vague awareness of Dudder’s addresses.  
  
  
  
“You just might want to rethink the offer, Big D, looks like your cousin has a nice bit of minge to parley with. Why don’t you see what we can get out of it, first,” he smirked in a lascivious manner. Then he promptly shut up and wiped the smile off his face when Harry turned his stony glare to the boy, his eyes practically black with a murderous rage. Gordon fidgeted nervously. “It’s just a joke, mate, no need to get your knickers in a twist.”  
  
  
Dudley gave his friend a disapproving huff. “That’s not on, Gord. Do us a favor and let me handle this. You’re not exactly known for your bright ideas, are you?” He directed his gaze back to Harry and looked somewhat apologetic.  
  
  
“I’ll keep out of it and not say anything to the parental units if you come clean about a few things. Sound fair?”  
  
  
Harry was having a hard time accepting that his bully of a cousin could be this civil about it, and he narrowed his eyes at him with distrust.   
  
  
  
“What do you mean, come clean about what?” He didn’t like the sound of that one bit and wasn’t going to stand for any more disrespect towards Luna. Dudley merely shrugged his shoulders as he contemplated the details of Harry’s secret tryst.  
  
  
  
“Well, just how long have you had her locked in your room, for one thing? I mean, you’ve been up there almost exclusively since you’ve been back from school. What’s been going on?” he asked with some hesitation, seemingly aware of the delicacy to his questioning. He wasn’t about to give away Harry’s BIG secret in front of his mates.  
  
  
“It hasn’t been that long, just a few days. She’ll probably be leaving tomorrow and then that’s it until I leave,” he snapped.  
  
  
“She your girlfriend, then?” Dudley still seemed surprised by that possibility.  
  
  
  
Harry sighed mightily, wondering when he was going to be free from these questions. “She’s a friend from school, alright? You don’t need to know anymore than that.”  
  
  
  
“Since when did reform schools for nasty boys, such as yourself, Potter, go co-ed?” Piers asked suspiciously. “Especially with totty like that available,” he added with a raise of his eyebrow. Harry stumbled around for an excuse.  
  
  
  
“Uh, she’s not _in_ the school, exactly. She goes somewhere close by. It’s none of your fucking business where, really,” he finished in a rush.  He was getting charged up again at their prying.  
  
  
  
“Fuck sake, no need to throw another benny. We’re just curious. She was sure into your knob big-style for nothing more than a _friend_ ,” Dudley said suggestively. He gave another lopsided smirk. “Aaaaand you appeared to have quite a bit of interest in her…or at least her bits,” his voice openly teasing now, “didn’t know you had it in you, to be honest. Actually, it was quite brilliant.” The boys were all laughing in low rumbles at that, and Harry’s face tried to remain composed as it slowly tinged pink.  
  
  
  
“Whatever, Dudley, can we just leave it off now? She’s a nice girl and she feels right shitty after your stunt, so if we’re finished here I’d like to make sure she’s all right.” And he started to turn in the hopes that this would be the end of it and the two teens’ would be spared more humiliation of their indiscretion.  
  
  
“So, she’s not your slave, then?”  
  
  
Harry froze in his tracks and took a few seconds before he could look at his cousin again.  
  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked in a steadfast voice.  
  
  
Dudley narrowed his eyes at the boy as if to gauge how far he could push him. “I mean, I know what you look at when you’re on my computer.” Harry felt all the blood rush out of his face and stared unblinking at the bigger boy not moving a muscle. His breathing came to a halt as he waited to hear the rest of it. Dudley’s mates were now looking around at each other and back at their leader curiously, as if they’d missed something in the conversation.  
  
  
“You didn’t think you were that slick, did you? History button, Harry, need to clear your tracks once in a while. I’ve seen your favorite webpages on the internet,” and Harry suddenly envisioned the site he had summoned up, full of sex toys and _paraphernalia_ catering to a particular bent; the rows of restraints and instruments of punishment that he had spent a fair amount of time scrutinizing. He thought about the several hours he’d spent scrolling down the page of one detailing a Japanese bondage art called Shibari and how intense his masturbating had been afterward.  Harry tried to swallow around the hollowness in his throat while his brain furiously tried to come up with a credible explanation.  
  
  
“What’s he lookin’ at, D? Is it something gross?” his friend Malcolm asked. The blonde boy looked over at Harry with a knowing wink. “Yeah, is he some kind of scat freak, Duds?” another asked gleefully.  
  
  
Harry disregarded the boys and focused on his cousin, finding his voice at last.  
  
  
“Look, whatever you think you know about me you don’t, understand? You don’t know a thing. Luna’s a good girl,” he reiterated. “Leave her alone and don’t think of her like that.” He kept up the staring contest with Dudley until finally his cousin looked away. Meanwhile, the rest of the boys suddenly broke into a chorus of _Luna_ ’s as they savored the reveal of her name. They sang out a plea through the walls as if trying to coax the blonde girl in for a visit. Harry was starting to feel wild again and just wanted to get back to her.  
  
  
“Yeah, alright. Get back to your business. Far be it from me to mess with another man’s pull.”   
  
  
He looked back at Harry with a fairly large portion of respect this time and appeared to be pondering his next words carefully. “We’re heading out into London later tonight. Malcolm’s got a brother who works as a bouncer at one of the clubs down there and he always lets us in for free. You and your Luna friend are welcome to come, if you want. Should be a laugh; we always have a good time watching Piers get totally kettled. The man can’t hold his liquor; it’s a sad state, really.” Now he affectionately messed up his mate’s hair as the other boy protested loudly, his mates razzing him for his lack of staying power. Harry felt like he’d just stepped into another scene where some other Dudley person existed bearing only a physical resemblance to his cousin.  
  
  
  
“Are you barking?” he couldn’t help but be flabbergasted by the invitation. “Is this another set-up? You waiting to have another go at me, or what? Because I’m not playing, Dudley. Why on earth would I want to hang out with you sods after all the shit you’ve put me through over the years?” he asked in all seriousness. It seemed completely mad that his cousin was even making the offer, as if he’d forgotten his precedent of contemptible abuse.  
  
  
  
Dudley met his gaze coolly with what could have been perceived as a glimmer of humility shining in his eyes. “I owe you, okay? Your secret’s safe with me, just thought I’d be friendly for a change,” he shrugged off casually as if he hadn’t just done something huge for their relationship.  
  
  
Harry felt completely winded by the turnaround. He stood there for a few more moments trying to register what had just transpired and how he was supposed to react. What if Dudley was being sincere? Should he give him the chance? It seemed…inconceivable, but perhaps it was time to see his cousin differently.   
  
  
The Order was insisting that it would be best to have the Dursleys removed from their home once Harry left, in order to keep them safe from Voldemort’s Death Eaters in search of information. The family could be in quite a lot of danger, they reasoned, hiding them out for a time as they tried to fight the dark lord’s advances was the only way to protect them. Vernon was still not sold on the idea, but Dudley had seemed keen on the plan. Nor had he behaved particularly resentful towards Harry upon hearing the news from Shacklebolt. He thought about how much he personally had changed in such a short time, maybe it was time to give Dudley his due.  
  
  
Still, he was wary of the crew, and he wasn’t about to have them getting to know Luna just yet. _He_ still wanted to get to know Luna and Harry was eager to keep her all to himself. Plus, he was none too happy with Dudley’s comments in regards to the porn. He thought about growing up with the family’s constant taunts about his differences and he didn’t need his cousin thinking Harry’s sexual proclivities were somehow definitive proof of his _freakishness_. But he could extend some courtesy, he decided.  
  
  
“Yeah, alright,” he murmured tonelessly, still in a bit of shock. His eyebrows furrowed as he re-thought his reply. “Er, I don’t think Luna would be up to it, actually. She’s got to be pretty embarrassed by…what you saw, so I’d rather give her some time alone, if that’s alright. Maybe another time, though, okay?” he tried to concede.  
  
  
“Suit yourself, whenever. Cheers, then,” the boy smirked again, “don’t get too loud in there, we wouldn’t want to be distracted from our game now, would we?” he directed to his fellow doss mates. Some of them disagreed. “Oi! I want to hear a show!” crowed Gordon. Harry just rolled his eyes and tried to look blasé.  
  
  
“Bunch of pervs,” he muttered, but turned and headed for the exit. Just as he was about to slide into the hallway, he looked back at Dudley once more, intent on believing that his cousin would keep his promise. Dudley’s attention was already returned to the game so Harry left.  
  
  
  
Once he got back to his room, he had a brief moment of panic when he didn’t see Luna anywhere in sight. He got up close to inspect his bed and his trained eyes were able to make out the faint shimmer over the mattress. The boy pulled the cloak away only to find the frightened girl had curled up into a ball and was still shaking. Somewhat alarmed by her reaction, he tried to soothe her with soft endearments as he looked for a way to open up her body.  
  
  
“Luna…Luna, luv, it’s alright. I’m here, you’re safe with me. Let me see you…please, luv.” He stroked the girl’s hair and gently pulled on her legs, trying to stretch them straight, moving to her arms curled over her head. Her limbs started to give a little. “That’s right, that’s my girl,” he encouraged. He let one hand stray down from her hair along her back to curve around her bum and trail under her thighs, that skin so luminescent under his warm-toned fingers, like…  
  
  
“You’re my special moonbeam, come on, let me see you,” he whispered.  
  
  
Then Luna suddenly surged her whole self forward and tumbled into Harry’s lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist again as her head held fast against his sternum. The boy was at a loss and his features scrunched up in his concern. He had been shocked by their sudden exposure and ensuing vulnerability by Dudley’s gang, too, but this behavior seemed extreme to Harry. He didn’t know how to reach her and something in the back of his mind was slowly starting to insist that there was more at work here than disgrace.  
  
  
“Luna, please, what is it? Let me help you. I promise they’re gone.” His hands were all over her now, stroking her tenderly as he made desperate pleas to get her to speak, to just look at him, even. “Say something, won’t you? Please, Lu.”  
  
  
  
She finally responded and tilted her head back to look at him, like she was seeing him for the very first time. Harry shook a little under her encompassing gaze. Then she was reaching for him like some sort of wild child, her hands grabbing and pulling at his neck as she crashed her lips into his, her legs wrapping round him tightly as she rutted against him, her fingers sliding across his scalp and tightening around his locks in a vicious hold.   
  
  
Harry felt like he’d been swept up in a monsoon as Luna batted against him, and he instinctively pushed her back against the bed and pressed her impassioned spirit flat, molding her against the thin mattress in an attempt to control the spasms of her extremities. He pried her arms from around his neck and held them down while he kissed her, then pulled away so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed now and her face shone in that beatific light he’d seen before, in the wake of her climaxes.  
  
  
Then the moony witch did something extraordinary.  
  
  
Under his palms, she straightened out her arms and stretched, extending them upward so that her hands clasped at the end, and then waited. Harry held his breath as he watched her. There could be no mistake in what she was asking for. He let the moment hang in timeless space while the enormity of it hit him in waves, and then he was moving away from her and reaching underneath his bed, grabbing at the cluster of his school ties he’d left there last night. He got up to straddle himself over Luna’s waist as he brought her wrists to him and started to wrap.  
  
  
  
He knotted two ties together and then circled them underneath her forearms, braiding his way upwards as the garish colors held her arms fast together. Then he roped them around her wrists several times tightly before pulling the ends up toward the knob at the left end of his headboard. He shifted Luna’s body so that it lay more diagonally and he could tether her to the bed while still keeping her comfortable.   
  
  
Now that she was bound, her arms stretched side by side in a long, lovely vision of Gryffindor hues, her head and shoulders slightly off the bed, and the weight of her body pulling her taut; her breasts caught in the stretch with a plumpness that ached for his mouth, Harry let his breath leak out in a slow exhale, afraid to ruin one single solitary second of the entrancing picture before him.  
  
  
He watched, awestruck, as his hand touched her neck, his fingers caressing her in one long swath as it descended down past her breasts, past her soft belly, up over her mons, and then resting in his sanctuary. His nerves were sending out firecrackers to the endings, and he felt the explosions snap under his skin, making him feel tight and wanting as his eyes stayed glued to this girl, watching her twined limbs as if expecting a sudden crowd to leap up in his room and shout “ _Surprise_ , the confetti raining down on him, a cake with candles at the ready. She was his gift, he knew, his special gift, wrapped in ribbons and waiting for him to open her, to plunge inside and squeeze her to him. He ripped at his clothes and cast them away not even comprehending the motion, only feeling real once his skin was touching hers and the hardened, solid drive of him split her, moved inside of her, seeking out her soul.  
  
  
  
His mouth fell to hers again and he drank her up like wine, like honey, sucking on her breath like an opium drag. Luna responded ferociously, mad with her desire, and she moaned loudly as his tongue pierced her, fucked her mouth like his cock fucked her body hard and sure. He’d never seen her like this and it made him feel gigantic, like he and he alone could control this wild beast underneath him. He pulled back again for a moment and tried looking into her eyes, but she kept them closed, that dreamy smile never leaving as she mewled for him some more. Harry was acutely aware of the other occupants in the house and their close proximity; they’d be able to hear her.  
  
  
“Shhhh, Luna, keep quiet, okay?” he insisted, but when Luna’s eyes suddenly flashed open, she only moaned louder, her eyes trying to convey her helplessness in the matter.  
  
  
Harry slowed his thrusting and considered her; his hand reaching down the side of the bed and hunting for the scrap bit of material once he’d made his decision. He looked quickly over the bed to make sure he had her silky panties in his hand before bringing them up to her face. He gulped once before wadding the cloth into her mouth, riveted by the way she opened her lips further to gain him full entry. She leaned into his hand as he padded the last of it against her mouth and he heard her nose breathe more heavily as she dealt with the obstruction. Then he was pumping her hard again and her moans were somehow freer against the muffled gag, as if Harry had given her liberty to give in to the sounds she was unable to temper on her own.  
  
  
Harry felt more frantic now that she was completely under his will, and he fucked her with abandon while his hands grabbed at various parts of her, squeezing and pinching to make her scream more. He’d forgotten all about the boys by this time, and without thought, he moved to lean back on his knees once more, pulling her legs and her sex against him as he fucked her body on his throbbing, demanding cock, watching her bindings pull tighter with the rest of her as he stretched the lithe girl to her full capacity.   
  
  
He didn’t want it to end, but he could feel that pressure singing in the small of his back, descending lower as he now pushed her legs back and he flattened himself on top of her again, going deep, deeper, deeper into her quivering core, feeling the pulse of her in his whole body, and still wanting more of her. Harry felt possessed, but completely in charge of the proceedings. He felt power coursing through him, and he loved it, all of it, the constant waves of euphoria hitting him like the roll on the surf of the beach, the water drawing back to leave shifting atoms altering in the sand.  
  
  
Within minutes, Harry felt his seed get ready to burst forth into the long, ropy strands of white that would coat her insides, and he wanted to see it. Luna’s moans were unabated, but now they whirred up in a whine as she came closer to her own release. The boy held on until he could feel it, and see it, in the popping open of her glassy eyes, in the clutch of her walls around his prick, in the last wet scream against the sopping knickers in her gob, and then he pulled out of her and grabbed his swollen head and directed it, watching the semen fly just like he envisioned it, splattering across her alabaster belly and breasts like a consecration. Merlin, she was fucking covered in him, and he trembled at the sight.  
  
  
As the two recovered, Harry immediately emptied the girl’s mouth to let her take in big gulps of air. She still had that dreamy smile and as her gaze fell upon him it deepened into a sweeping adoration. He hung himself over her as he rested on his palms, but then dipped his head and licked up a stripe of his sticky residue and held his tongue out to her in offering. She sucked it into her mouth; _mmmmmm_ came the harmony from their joined lips. When he separated them, she moaned, _more_ , and he did it again, dragging his cum this time from one of her divine globes and depositing it back in her mouth, like a mother bird feeding her chick. He kept up the transaction until she’d been licked clean, and as she sighed with contentment, he reached up to start untying his present.  
  
  
  
He could see grids in her flesh as he freed her arms, her dainty wrists showing signs of blue, and he frowned, knowing he’d have to take care of her better, would have to learn how to keep her safe from his…overzealous nature. When he helped her sit up, he monitored her closely to see if any of her previous distress would return. But she seemed happy when she turned her full shining face upon him.  
  
  
“Are you all right, now?” he wondered aloud. Luna nodded shyly as she stared at her feet, only looking up when she was ready to speak.  
  
  
“I could use a bit of water, Harry.” His eyes opened wide at his neglect, once again forgetting her needs. He was going to have to get sharper, he noted, start paying better attention.  
  
  
“Sorry,” he croaked, feeling boyish all of a sudden, “I’m so stupid. I forgot to lock the door and now I can’t even take proper care of you. Don’t move; I’ll be right back.” He jumped up and grabbed his jeans again, sliding them on quickly and not worrying about the rest. He grabbed one of the glasses off their old tray and headed out the door with it, running into the bathroom to fill it from the tap.  
  
  
  
“Ruddy hell, mate, you trying to fuck her right through your bed over there?” and then loud snickers erupted from the open door of Dudley’s room.  
  
  
Harry turned a baleful glance back at the cluster of goons and they appeared to be rolling around the floor now in their enjoyment at his expense. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ went the chant in his brain. He tried to narrow his eyes in disdain, but he could now see through their ribbing and laughter that they were…jealous. Hell, yes, they were jealous. Harry felt a wicked smirk sneak up on his face and just rolled his eyes at them again.  
  
  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be leaving soon?” he reminded them coolly as he walked back to his room.  
  
  
  
He had been so accustomed to hearing his fellow classmates talk about Luna as a “loony”, an oddity, that he’d imperceptibly perceived her appearance that way, as well, and here were these Muggle boys looking at the girl like a prize to be won. These boys that had always made him feel like an outsider, a punching bag for their aggression, not worthy of consideration, and now they saw him in an enviable position. Harry felt smug for a moment, but then that strange sense of pride flowered in his chest again, proud of Luna for being desirable and lovely.  
  
  
When he sat back down on the bed, after making very sure to bolt his door again as he closed it, Harry regarded Luna silently as she glugged down the clear liquid. She fascinated him utterly and completely, as his eyes continued to sweep over her. He still couldn’t fathom how much she had been into what they’d just done; her letting him restrain and gag her that way as if it were the normal state of things and she was happy to do it. Surely this would all blow up in his face at some point, right? Just how far could he push things?  
  
  
“Luna, can I ask you a question?” the words spilled out of his mouth before he’d had time to formulate his query, but he needed to know.  
  
  
  
“Of course, Harry, but you realize you just did. Would you like to ask me two questions, then?” Her lip curved up on one side slowly and Harry felt compelled to copy her.  
  
  
  
“Alright, smarty pants. Here’s my second question,” and he fast dropped into a more sober manner. “Why did you want me to tie you up just now?” Luna fell into her usual thoughtful countenance, but his worry gushed out of him in a flurry of excuses.   
  
  
  
“Because I hope you understand that I don’t want to seriously hurt you, Luna. I’m not getting off on humiliating you or harming you, that’s not what I want. But whatever it is I do want; I’ll only do it if you want it, too. I couldn’t bear it if I was making you do something you hated or upset you.  
  


She gave him another warm smile. “I know.”  
  
  
“So…you want it, then? Let’s make this absolutely clear. You like what I do to you? For real?,” and he raised his eyebrows as if he still unbelieving of his good fortune.  
  
  
“Yes, Harry.”  
  
  
“Why?”  
  


Luna thought about it some more. “It’s like….like I’m very small, I’m just this tiny little thing, like a hummingbird or a Pygmy Puff, and you scoop me up into both of your hands, letting me sit in the hollow of your palms and you bring me up close to your face and whisper to me,” and by now she was acting out the metaphor, “ _everything’s going to be alright, Luna_ ,” she hushed into her cupped hands. Harry swallowed deeply as he stared at her mesmerized.  
  
  
  
“You tie me up and I feel protected by you, like nothing could ever hurt me again. And by that, I don’t mean like a physical injury, because you’re right, I should stop being afraid of that. I don’t mind if you teach me, Harry. You’re a very good teacher. But,” and here she picked up her thread of thought, “I mean, no one can hurt me inside, anymore.” She cocked her head to the side and sighed deeply.  
  
  
  
“Oh, Harry, I know it’s not very realistic, maybe we’re just in a fantasy, but reality has never been of much comfort to me.”  
  
  
He felt visibly affected by her words, and his voice sounded rough as he spoke. “I can appreciate that. Reality has pretty much kicked me in the teeth since I was a baby. I should be used to it by now,” he frowned at that, “maybe I AM used to it, too much so, and I just want to get away from it for a while. I just want…control of my life,” he shrugged. “Is that why I like to control your body?”  
  
  
She stared right into him and he saw her hunger there, hunger for him. “You own it, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
Harry flushed at the reminder of his demonstration on the train. “Oh, well, um,” he stumbled, “I was a bit, um, nutters. I don’t know why I said those things to you. I suppose I was trying to make a point. I wasn’t really, you know...” He couldn’t finish, as he realized he didn’t really understand what the hell he’d meant when he said that. He had been pretending, right? For Luna’s own good. Did she want him to keep up the charade? Was she still keeping their agreement to offer herself completely to him? She’d certainly kept up her end of the bargain since then, he noted wryly.  
  
  
  
“You didn’t really want me?” she asked him softly.  
  
  
Harry’s eyes grew huge in his face. “What? Of course I want you. I want you all the time, are you joking?” He looked at her as if she were suddenly mad. “Apparently, I can’t get enough of you.” Luna gave him that seductive smile again and he had to stamp down his wildness. He considered her for a moment before asking the real question he wanted answered.  
  
  
“Do you want me to own you?”  
  
  
Instead of speaking, she merely folded her hand around his and then dragged it between her legs, slipping his fingers to her petals and fitting her cunt into the crook of his palm. He leaned over to kiss her and just held her like that for a good while, loving the feel of her handed over to him in such a gesture.  
  
  
When he leaned back from her, he smiled in a daze, a laugh breaking free as he tried to piece together how they'd come to this place and why hadn’t it happened sooner. He wanted more time with her. He looked at his clock at the thought. Vernon would be getting home from work shortly; he didn’t know when his aunt would be arriving. Harry wondered when they might get word from Luna’s father. He needed her another night.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
It was early evening by the time Luna and Harry were sitting on the floor chowing down on hot, greasy pepperoni pizza. It was quite a treat for the both of them. Harry rarely got it and Luna had never tried it, and he was still amused at how he’d gotten the slices smuggled up to his room.  
  
  
Soon after Vernon had arrived home, Dudley had come knocking on his door. The rest of his friends had gone home for a bit to get changed for their night out, but Piers was still hanging about with his bezzy mate and both boys had been downstairs watching telly. After Harry had covered up Luna, he’d slipped up to the door and opened it a slight crack. Dudley was waiting to tell him his mum would be back much later and dad was springing for pizzas for dinner. As his cousin asked him for their preference of topping, Harry marveled further at the odd change of attitude. Who was this person? Dudley was being quite gracious at this point. Later on, once the delivery had made its way to Privet Drive, it was the large teen that had snuck up the slices for the couple. Harry was almost touched.  
  
  
  
Luna had gotten dressed again and the two were goofing about as they enjoyed their meal. Harry would smear grease across her cheek and then lick it off, while Luna would hold a pepperoni slice up in the air over his nose and dangle it like bait for a seal. He would make the appropriate leap to snap it up. It was during these shenanigans that Hedwig flew up to the window waiting to be let inside. Harry offered the owl some pepperoni for his troubles and Luna tore open her letter, already expecting a reprieve for her departure. She wouldn’t read aloud what her father wrote, but told Harry he had her until tomorrow afternoon, when her father would need her by 3 o’clock. This was very, very good news for the randy boy, he could do a lot to her in that time.  
  
  
But even as his puerile thoughts drifted over scenes of sexual deviance that he’d like to visit upon her, his mind felt troubled. He kept looping back to her quaking state after the boys caught them _in flagrante delicto_. There was something wrong there, he could feel it, but he was loath to bring it up. He thought about their conversation earlier, before the 69 they’d attempted, and how Luna had compartmentalized the acts with her molesters at school.   
  
  
Her words came back to him from her explanation of the safeguarding Harry provided her, how there was a hint of tragedy intertwined with her revelations. None of it sat well with him, but he didn’t know if he could handle hearing her story, didn’t know if he could ruin their time together when the clock was ticking. Yet, he somehow felt he owed it to her, anyway.  
  
  
“Luna, I need to talk to you about something,” he started hesitantly. The girl merely waited for him to begin. Harry thought of a way in.  
  
  
“When you get back to Hogwarts, I’m not going to be there. I won’t be able to protect you. You remember what I told you before, about how I wouldn’t let anyone mess with what’s mine, and I mean it. I just want you to understand that you can’t let them win, that we have to find a way to make sure you’re safe from The Twits or those Ravenclaw pricks who think they can use you whenever they want.” He was forceful enough, he thought, that she listened to him, yet quietly maintaining that he cared for her and only had her welfare in mind. “I can’t have that happen again, Luna, I won’t stand for it. Just the thought of any of them touching you makes me bleeding insane.”  
  
  
But then he pulled back a little from his intensity. “Mind you, I’m already a little mad, as it is, so we really need to be careful about this stuff. You wouldn’t want to push me over the edge, would you?”  
  
  
Luna looked at him curiously then smiled. She shook her head ‘no’ emphatically. Harry pointed at himself and whispered, as if warning her.  
  
  
“Bit touched in the head, I am. You can ask anyone.”  
  
  
“You’re as sane as I am, Harry Potter," Luna grinned.   
  
“Oh, well then, we make a perfect pair, don’t we?” He suddenly realized what he was implying with such a remark and watched her response carefully. Luna’s eyes were shining.  
  
  
“I’ll do whatever you want of me, Harry,” the girl confirmed. He had an idea bloom in his head just then.  
  
  
“Perhaps I can show you some more defensive moves when we’re both back in Devon, before I leave,” he suggested. “I can sneak over to see you while we’re waiting for Bill and Fleur’s wedding to happen. You’re pretty close to the Burrow, aren’t you?”  
  
  
“Yes, not far at all.” Luna’s smile grew broader.  
  
  
“Good. So, it’s settled then.” That persistent feeling of dread still sat in his stomach like acid, however, and he proceeded with his questioning very carefully.  
  
  
“Luna,” he gulped, “you recall when I asked you that first night we…we were together, I asked you if you, well, if you were a virgin.” He watched her start to grow uneasy, her eyes cast down and she fidgeted with her hands around her feet.  
  
  
“Yes, I remember.”  
  
  
“You said it wasn’t Malfoy or any of his band. I believe you, I do, but I just have to know…” Harry licked his lips, his mouth very dry as he spoke, “was your first time…was it a pleasant experience?”  
  
  
The girl continued to play with her toes and kept her gaze affixed to the floor. After a while, she peered up at him through a flop of hair and moved her head slowly from side to side.  
  
  
Now Harry was having a hard time drawing air into his lungs, but he fixed his stare to hers and forced himself to ask the next question.  
  
  
“Was it consensual?”  
  
  
Luna let her long silvery lashes fall forward, her movements coming to a finish as she held herself very still. Harry was aware of every little sound in the room as he waited for her answer.  
  
  
“If I tell you, you might not like me anymore,” she said.  
  
  
He was shocked out of his stance for a moment, at that, but adamantly refuted the notion.  
  
  
“No way, Luna, that won’t ever happen. Nothing you could tell me would change how I feel about you.” Once again he was struck by how his words left an implicit suggestion of something deeper in their relationship, how he might have a stronger kinship with the girl than perhaps even he realized.  
  
  
Luna sighed, her eyes back on her feet.  
  
  
“Did you know that my father has only had _The Quibbler_ for the last five years?” Harry looked at confused at the non sequitur, but shook his head. Apparently, Luna was going to tell this story her way.  
  
  
And then she began to talk.  
  
  
“Before he started it, he used to work for the Ministry. He and mum, both. They were Unspeakables for the Department of Mysteries. That’s all they ever told me, I wasn’t allowed to know what they were working on. My dad had been there for many years before my mum showed up; he was regarded very highly and quite esteemed for his brilliance. He’s advanced a lot of new spellwork in his career.” The boy couldn’t help but feel surprise at this.  
  
  
“They were several decades apart in age. Dad’s still in his prime, but he’s no spry Graphorn anymore. But he was well established when my mum got out of school. She came to the Ministry as his assistant. She said she fell in love with him at first sight. She thought he was the most extraordinary person she’d ever met. It took a while for Daddy to admit to himself how he felt about her, though. He told me he felt like a schoolboy when faced with her beauty. Daddy! Feeling like that? He’d already accomplished so much by then.” Luna still seemed tickled by the idea.  
  
  
“My father took his NEWTs in sixth year and left Hogwarts early. He was the Golpalott Scholar for a year, and traveled to many different magical schools to study, even a full term at Durmstrang. He knows seven languages, including Mermish, German, and Goblin. Mum insisted it was she who would get so nervous around him, sure that he would throw her out of the Ministry every time she made a mistake. But he was kind to her and patient. Daddy doesn’t always have an easy time of it with people, but he was special with her. Mum said it’s because he’s a genius and his mind is different to everyone else, that we’re concerned with what we can see and touch, but he lives somewhere in another stratosphere of knowing, so infinite is his knowledge. They were perfect together.”  
  
  
Harry was now firmly caught up in her spell.  
  
  
“When I was born, Mum stayed home to take care of me, but she still helped Daddy with his theories and work. We had a laboratory that she would use while I painted and studied my lessons, developing charms and spells at home while Daddy was at headquarters. Sometimes, when they were close to breaking something, they would be on firecall for hours and I’d go play in the forest with the fairies. It had been like that for weeks, when one day I came back from my walk and heard a loud boom from the Rook. I went in and called Mum’s name, but it was quiet, deathly quiet. I could see some smoke drifting into the kitchen.”  
  
  
  
Harry held his breath as he watched her deliver the news in an eerie monotone.  
  
  
“When I found her, there were charred bits of wood around her and a hole in the wall. But she was lying still on the ground, and…and the spell, whatever she had done,” the girl’s voice started to waver, “it had…gutted her. There was blood all over the floor underneath her and I could see the cave in her side, the tinge of pink mass, the…the bone jutting out of what used to be my mother. I knew she wasn’t getting up, knew she was dead, but I…couldn’t…understand…why. I went back to the kitchen and finished my painting. Then I just sat there until it grew dark inside. When Daddy came home, I didn’t know what to say, so I just pointed.”  
  
  
Luna paused as she remembered something and shivered. Harry put his hand on her knee to still her.  
  
  
“The screams went on for hours. Daddy was very distraught. Very, very sad. The weeks after that were a blur. There were so many people traipsing through our home that I didn’t know and they all looked at me the same way. My nana was there, she was my Mum’s mother, but Nana was very sickly and couldn’t help us much. She had been under constant care at a special facility. She held on to me so tight when she cried at the funeral, but I couldn’t let the tears come. I couldn’t feel anything. Then finally it was just me and dad again. He was on leave from the Ministry, indefinitely. I didn’t know how to help him, I wasn’t like my mother. She could usually snap him out of his depressions whenever they happened, but now, now he would spend an entire day sitting in that lab staring at the hole in the wall and he wouldn’t hear me. I would look right into his face and it was as if he had gone somewhere else, somewhere that she was still alive. So, I would go back into the forest and talk to the creatures there. They were always comforting, my only friends, really. Something I could talk to.”  
  
  
“But he was my dad and he was all I had left. I had to take care of him, for both of us. When the people from St. Mungo or the Ministry would show up to see his progress, I would lie and say he was doing better, that he was eating meals now. The nurse would come once a week to give him his potions and she would help me with the wash or to cook dinner. She was very nice to me, but I could tell she was worried about something.”  
  
  
“He did get better, though. Sometimes, I could even get him to take walks with me. Other times he would wander around by himself and come home just as it was getting dark. I would try to keep up with Mummy’s lessons and I started to read the books in Dad’s library. One night he came in with this big light in his face, like he’d just seen the most amazing thing. He told me that he’d come across a most incredible creature, that it was truly a great find. Borne out of legend, but now he knew it was true. He wouldn’t tell me what it was, but only said that he had lots of research to do. And so he did. For weeks. He bought more books on every magical creature ever written about. That’s how he came across witness accounts of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and he would whisper to me how it was out there, he knew it existed, and that it was up to us to prove it to the world. He started to write lots of papers and submit them to various magazines, but no one was interested in his field of study or what he had to say. That’s when he started to get that mad gleam in his eye. One day I came home to find him dragging in a printing machine.”  
  
  
Luna looked at Harry fully now, a small spark of a faded happiness in her eyes.  
  
  
“He was consumed by it. He had boarded up the lab and now spent all of his time in his study writing and researching, contacting noted naturalists and scientists on the Floo. It was good to see him so full of life again, so fired up in his new passion. But he was busy all the time now. I took care of him as best I could, but I was still lonely. It had been almost a year since her death, and I only had school to look forward to. That seemed like so far away, but I would daydream about all the children I would meet and make friends with, how we would always have so much to talk about. Maybe I could even have a party for my birthday and invite them over. Daddy had forgotten all about mine.”  
  
  
She suddenly gained a crease in her forehead and she shook her head at Harry. “But that was just his way, you know. He would forget a lot of mundane things, I understood that, I didn’t mind.”  
  
  
Harry hadn’t spoken in all this time, and he thought he might have been unable to at this point, he somehow knew they were arriving at something. He stroked her skin and bid her to continue with a nudge of his head.  
  
  
“One day, I had been doing my regular walk in the forest, doing my own research now, on the animals I found. You know, mostly drawings, but charts on their habitats and such. I had found a fairy hill in the northern patch. It was a bit farther away, but it was a beautiful day out. I was almost there when I could hear talking coming from somewhere close by. I followed the voices until I found them. Two men, sitting at a campsite. It looked like they were arguing, about what I don’t know. They had bedrolls still out, so they must have camped there overnight. I was thrilled to have someone to chat with, so I went up to them, without even thinking. I wanted to tell them about the pixies I’d found just that morning. I caught them up in a tree close to their nest. They were the funniest sight.”  
  
  
Luna’s voice caught at that, and she looked down in haste. Harry could feel the air being squeezed out of his lungs slowly and a feeling like his head was swelling up three times its size.  
  
  
“The men appeared delighted to see me, and they let me ramble and go on with big grins on their faces. I guess they thought I was funny, too,” she said in a strange voice. “I asked them what they were doing out here and they told me they were hunting. I didn’t like that thought; too much, but I smiled at them anyway. People have to eat, I suppose. But they didn’t have any food left, they were saying, and they were getting a bit hungry. So, I told them I could bring them something back, if they please. And I did, I brought them the sandwiches I had made for mine and Daddy’s lunch, because I could always make more. I told Daddy that I was going back out, but I didn’t tell him about my new friends.”  
  
  
“When I got back, they were very happy with my gifts, and gave me hugs and ran their hands through my hair. They offered to share their food with me, but I was fine, I said. They agreed and laughed in a strange way. I started to feel funny around them. But when I tried to say goodbye and head home, one of them grabbed me. He had a scar over his eye and long brown, wild hair. He said I wasn’t going anywhere until they said so.”  
  
  
Harry was definitely having problems breathing now and it was disturbing him greatly that Luna still continued to sound as if she were merely reporting the weather. There was a dull flatness to her voice that sounded nothing like her usual self.  
  
  
“Then they started ripping me into little pieces. I could feel their hands tearing at my clothes, but I didn’t know what happened to my voice, like it had abandoned me. One of them pushed me to the ground and my head hit a big rock, I felt groggy and weakened, I couldn’t see very well. But they were all around me and I couldn’t get away, couldn’t keep their smells and their hands from invading me. They…they made me do things. I didn’t want to, but I didn’t know how to stop it.” She paused here and closed her eyes, keeping them shut tight as she began again.  
  
  
“They hurt me very badly, Harry, very badly. I don’t know how long I’d been lying there but at some point Daddy found me and brought me back home. I didn’t know, though. I didn’t wake back up until I was in St. Mungo’s. I had already been there for a while, apparently. But I ended up staying for almost three months to recuperate. Even still, the healers said I had been damaged so severely they might never be able to repair my insides, I might never be a mother unless there were advances in the field of my…ailments.”  
  
  
He felt sick to his stomach listening to her, but he couldn’t leave her, couldn’t look away from her.  
  
  
“Daddy was back to his distraught self again, but he rarely left my bedside while I was in hospital. When we finally got back home, he worked very hard to make sure I was taken care of properly. He even hired a tutor to help me prepare for Hogwarts. Daddy would worry about me all the time, would worry when I was out of his sight for too long, or if I wanted to walk away from the house. But he was especially attentive to my studies about animals and creatures and he would talk to me for hours about what new beast or pest he had discovered in his reading. He told me that the sides he was printing up to hand out to the masses were now including information on the under dealings of the Ministry departments, news that he expected people would be shocked to find out. Just like the Heliopaths. He needed to make the paper bigger, have more format and content, and he was thinking on expanding it to a full sized publication. It made me happy to listen to him. But Daddy needed me to be alright, so he could move forward, I could see that. I told him I was fine, when he asked, every day. And I buried everything away and made it true. I was fine.”  
  
  
She looked at Harry as if daring him to argue the point. But Harry never moved, never uttered a sound.  
  
  
“And then finally it was time to go to Hogwarts. I was so excited. Daddy had a hard time letting me go at the station, but I assured him it would be good for him to be able to get on with his work without me as a distraction. I was so proud of him, but I worried about him, too. I didn’t want anything else to set him back, I couldn’t bear it. But I wondered about it. If he was really okay, was really getting better. But I had school to take my mind off it, and then there I was, sitting in Ravenclaw and trying to talk to all the children there. I would tell them about my studies and Daddy’s work, but they would look at me strangely, as if I had just landed from a faraway place and was speaking Gobbledegook. They made fun of the way I dressed, and my jewelry. I couldn’t understand what went wrong.”  
  
  
  
She glanced up at him again as if he might know the reason. He wanted to hug her fiercely, but let her go on uninterrupted.  
  
  
“When I got back for holiday, Daddy was happy to see me, but he seemed different. He would forget a lot of things. His mind didn’t seem as sharp anymore. I started to wonder if something had happened. He was taking a lot more potions by now, although I was, too. Then my father told me the Ministry had severed all ties to him; that he had to sign several magical documents on the matter of his Unspeakable position and not being allowed to discuss any of the work that had happened. They’d given him a sizable recompense. But he was agitated now. His moods were erratic. I wasn’t sure what to do for him.”  
  
  
She broke off for a moment and then looked to be readying herself for the remainder of her story. Harry had her wrist in his grip now and was afraid to let go.  
  
“Then I found his Pensieve in the library. He had gone out of the Floo for a bit, he said, to pick up some supplies. I knew I shouldn’t do it, Harry; that I didn’t want to see it, but I had to know. I found the memory, I could tell by the color. I poured it in the bowl and looked inside. I saw my father leaving the house, mad with worry, running around the woods calling for me in a panic.”  And that was when it finally happened.  
  
  
Luna started to fall apart. Her face turned to him with her eyes bright with tears and blazing out of her crumpled face.  
  
  
“Then he found me, Harry. I was…lying there, broken,” her sobs were starting to wrack through her, “my limbs all twisted the wrong way like a doll in the rubbish. And my father, my beautiful father was….oh, Harry, he…was mad, he was so lost. He kept screaming my name, and I couldn’t answer him, I couldn’t help him, I could only lie still like my mother, and then he was ripping his hair out of his head, insane with his grief and shouting to the sky in a rage. Harry, I couldn’t bear it!” the girl gripped him tight, “I couldn’t watch it anymore, I had to leave, because I knew that I had done that to him. It was my fault, Harry, I crushed him; I broke him. I can’t ever let it happen again, Harry. I won’t do that to him!”  
  
  
Luna let her shudders run through him as she cried with her torturous grief, clinging to Harry as he held on to her like a rock in stormy waters. He could feel his own tears flowing down her back as she buried herself in his chest, wrapping her legs around him, and the two were molded together. She moaned his name over and over into his shirt, while Harry soothed her with shushes and rocked her in his arms.   
  
  
They stayed like that for a while, letting the room grow dark as they sat there. When Harry finally thought he had her calmed down enough, he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He whispered that he would be back in a moment, that he would bring her back some water and a cloth for her face. He slipped out through the door as quietly as he could as he listened to his aunt, who was now home, and his uncle arguing over the telly about some nonsense. Everything sounded like nonsense to him now.  
  
  
When he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the light, he looked at himself for a few moments, frozen as he gawked at the pale boy with blotchy eyes and cheeks, barely keeping it together, and then he suddenly threw himself at the toilet and landed on his knees, emptying out his stomach in one go. He let his own sobs rip through him, as he struggled to keep quiet, his body shuddering as Luna’s had done in her anguish. Harry hated the world in that moment, hated it with the heat of a thousand fiery suns. How anyone could want to damage such a beautiful spirit was incomprehensible to him. No, it was profane, is what it was. But he knew without question that he was her fiercest protector now. No one would ever touch a hair on her head again. She belonged to him now.  
  
  
  
Harry crept back to his room; he bolted the door and shuffled to the bed in the blackness with only the light of the moon at the window to guide him to her. He sat beside her and helped her drink from the glass, he wiped her face clean, then he tucked them under the sheets with their clothes still on and pulled her back to him, holding her tight, his face in her neck.  
  
  
“Don’t hate me, Harry,” the girl let out with her sigh.  
  
  
“I could never hate you, Luna."   

 

 


	11. Space Captain

  
Author's notes: In which Dudley makes breakfast and more truths are revealed.  


* * *

**Chapter 11: Space Captain**  
  
  
  
Luna awoke when she could feel the sun hit her eyelids, warm and fuzzy like the coat of a purring Kneazle rubbing up against her face. She looked about her in a daze, blinking against the hazy light cast about the room in pockets of twinkling dust. She felt drained, like her body had run for a hundred miles, but there was a burning in her bosom making her anxious and twitchy. Feeling watched, Luna instantly turned to look behind her, catching Harry’s intense green-eyed stare as he propped his head up with his hand, his elbow resting on the pillow next to her.  
  
  
“Good morning,” he croaked.  
  
  
“Good morning, Harry,” she rejoined in a whisper. She studied his face carefully, watching for his eyes to glimmer with heat, or his mouth to turn down in his disgust as he prepared to reject her. But the boy only smiled sadly at her.  
  
  
“How are you feeling?” he asked, one eyebrow crooked up in anticipation.  
  
  
“I’m tired,” was all she could think to say. Harry looked down for a moment before returning her gaze.  
  
  
“I can imagine.” His timbre soothed her as he spoke. “You can go back to sleep, if you like. I’ll wake you back up a little bit later.”  
  
  
Luna shook her head. “It’s not that kind of tired.”  
  
  
Harry gave her that wistful crook of his lips again. “I know.” He put his free hand under her breasts and drew spirals on her down to where her top hiked up and her skin peeked out above her shorts. “But it’s okay if you need more rest. You have that crazy ride back ahead of you. I’m sure you feel totally knackered even after a good night’s sleep.”  
  
  
  
It was true that she had slept soundly, wrapped up in Harry’s arms like a moth in its chrysalis. Her dreams had been of his breath on her skin, his lips brushing over her, his soft caresses against the restraints on her arms, but they came in patches, like snapshots, memories repeating on an endless loop. She wanted to create new pictures for her head, to feel more of the powerful wizard explore her like a vast territory to be marked and molded and rebuilt in his vision.  
  
  
Luna had told Harry that he made her feel like no one could hurt her, and that was true to an extent, but the she knew she had been protecting herself her own way for quite a while. She had taken that disappointment over the years and layered it around her, like so much cotton wool, buffering her from having to feel much of anything.   
  
  
When she was snubbed by schoolmates, it made no difference to her. When she was treated unfairly or maliciously, she had expected as much already. That wrapping merely absorbed her emotions and shifted them into the space allowing her to flitter through her days aimlessly, not needing the affirmations or approval of others to define her. She defended herself to the best of her ability, and any day she came out unscathed she counted lucky.  
  
  
But then Harry had come along and changed all the rules for her. It was like he felt everything she couldn’t but multiplied times ten. He had torn her shield and tried to pull her out, ripping away at the batting in that frenzied way of his, making her feel things so intensely and devastating her senses in the aftermath. She was fueled with an erotic charge every minute spent in his presence; her tolerance of his ferocity seemed to be increasing. The more he pushed her, the more she wanted to give him.   
  
  
It was with constant astonishment that Lunal found herself unlocking reserves of those buried feelings and bringing them up to the boy in offering. He knew how to handle them, though. He helped her unleash that whirling dervish inside her, but he knew how to control it just right, how to use those emotions against her until she was panting and filled through to her toes in ecstasy.  
  
  
Then she had told him the worst of it and he had held her, had rocked her and taken care of her. How would he feel now in the light of day, however? What did he think of her, really? She recalled his enraged face in the bathroom on the train, her fear of him in that moment, the way his revulsion had seeped through her pores. But they had come through that, right? Still, she had to leave the door open for him if that was his choice.  
  
  
“Harry, if you don’t want to see me anymore after this, I understand. I know it was probably more than you bargained for. I’m hardly girlfriend material, am I? But I would never want to come between you and Ginny, anyway. She’s my friend, too, I think. I mean, I like her very much. I wouldn’t want to make either of you sad.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows and his face grew dark. Luna prepared herself.  
  
  
“Luna, let’s just get something straight right now, alright?” He waited for her to agree with him and so she nodded.  
  
  
“What happened to you was not your fault. You’re lucky to be alive, and I, for one, am thrilled that you are. Furthermore, if I ever find out who those men are that hurt you, they’d better run pretty fucking fast, because I’ll tear them apart,” he added vehemently. “You’re not to blame in this. There’s nothing wrong with _you_ , okay? Of course you’re girlfriend material; don’t be ridiculous, you’re bloody Goddess material, and any boy lucky enough to have you willingly on his arm would have to be an idiot to think otherwise.” The burning in Luna’s chest sparked fire once more and she could feel herself throb through every muscle.  
  
  
“As for coming between Ginny and me, there’s nothing that you’re breaking up, is there? We’re already apart.” He sighed and brushed back his bedhead of hair.   
  
  
“I can’t tell you what’s going to happen in the future, Luna, because at this point anything could happen. There’s probably going to be more terrible things going, I can feel Voldemort getting bolder, none of us are really safe no matter how the _Prophet_ wants to paint it. I don’t have the right to promise anyone anything, now. All I can tell you is that I want to be here right at this moment, more than anything. These last few days with you has been…bloody amazing. If I have an opportunity to be with you after the war, I think I want to take it.” His eyes were beseeching as he reached out to stroke the side of her face.  
  
  
“Nothing about that possibility could make me sad.”  
  
  
Harry bent his head to hers and captured her mouth to his, something inescapably passionate in the act even as his lips and tongue moved in languid circles around hers, his fingers slipping below the elastic band of her shorts, no knickers to block him, and reaching right for her sex. They copied his movements with his mouth, circling her folds slowly as he gathered up her seeping wetness and rubbed the fluid back and forth over her slit.   
  
  
Above them, Harry raised his head from his hand and cupped her cheek with it, the thumb resting on her lips and sliding back and forth in much the same way as below. When Luna was nice and wet at both entrances, Harry delved the digits on both hands into her at the same time, each orifice closing around the penetration with much enthusiasm.  
  
  
While each hand mimicked the other as Harry let his fingers move in and out at the exact same pace, Luna floated on a sea of sensation hoping the blissful cycle would never end. Yet, her body still begged for more, she wanted that intensity that Harry gave off so well to set her on fire again. When she opened her eyes to him, she sucked hard on his thumb and moaned, her hand gripping his wrist, making it obvious what she really wanted in her mouth.   
  
  
For his part, Harry took a moment to pull her leg closest to him up over his hip while he pushed the other leg further away, widening her completely so he had full access. Luna arched her back at the feel of it, the air rushing into her opening and giving her mind’s eye a picture of what Harry could see. Being on such display for him was like being injected with an amphetamine; her skin vibrating under his hypnotic gaze, and she lifted her bum off the bed to meet his deepening fingers again, trying to swallow them up with her cunt as she let her desire reverberate in the long groan surrounding his thumb.  
  
  
Harry got up, pulling out of her mouth and getting up on his knees, his body reaching over to press on her hips and keep her flat on the bed as the pace from his bent wrist quickened up. She called to him, feeling his loss from her side even as she enjoyed the sped up fucking of his fingers, but when Harry looked back up at her he seemed unsure. Luna reached for him, wanting to touch him, wanting his scent to clog her nose, to have him overwhelm her again. She had never expected that she could ever want it this way, would want someone to fuck her mouth like she was his servant whose only concern was to please.  
  
  
  
Harry tried to shuffle back over to her face while his hand continued to pump inside her. He looked at her intently before pulling out his fingers and bringing them up to her lips. Luna knew the drill. While she sucked her juices clean, Harry leaned up close to her ear and whispered to her  
  
  
“Luna, do you want me to…do you want my...um,” his head leaned against her and he breathed heavy across her neck.  
  
  
He went to try again, but Luna was already reaching for his trousers, her hands quick to undo the button and start to unzip him. He moved up and the two of them worked silently to push down his jeans and free his waiting cock. It bobbed, beautiful and strong, in front of her and she eagerly showed him just how much she wanted to suck on his length, already trying to take in as much as she could before her head was angled properly.   
  
  
Harry gave a soft little _oh_ and a few little winding _aah_ s, the sounds only spurring her on and she tipped her body over sideways so she could arrange her throat to slide right over the tip. She could feel her reflex fight it, but she breathed deep through her nose and hummed, instead. Soon, he was grabbing her leg to slide her towards him, and he curved her body round his side in order to resume his practice in her core, pulling her shorts away while she sucked him off with all of the skill she had perfected. The energy flow that they had achieved before in their 69 was back again, although a little different this time in its off-kilter swoop but still good.  
  
  
“Merlin, that feels incredible, Luna,” Harry moaned. His fingers were now taking turns dipping in and out of her, and she noticed his middle finger rubbing her continuing stream of lubricant over to the sister-hole a few taps away from her cunt. The thought of Harry fingering her there was exciting and she attempted to encourage him by raising her top leg up high in the air, eventually letting it fall forward so her ankle rested on his shoulder, now promising him plenty of leeway to explore to his heart’s content.  
  
  
Harry was quick to take the hint and the tip of his finger was pressing to the puckered flesh in no time at all, testing its limits as he tried to breech the ring of muscle in small increments at a time. Luna did what she could to relax it and the further he got inside her the more she wanted to deep throat him. Pretty soon, Harry had made headway and there was a slow rhythm to his movement as he stretched her out, bending his thumb back over to her first opening and sliding it in.   
  
  
She felt like he had her whole being gripped between the two appendages as he stroked them back and forth and still his little sex noises tumbled around her, breathy and urgent, winding her up to try harder, stretch herself open further, let him fuck her deeper, take him down her throat until her nose was flush against his pubic bone and the smell of him intoxicated her, the wiry hairs tickling her lips, her chin pressing to his scrotum.  
  
  
When she could hear Harry’s whine grow lower an octave and feel his tenseness pull up into his sac, she grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down on her. He fell across the bed with a cry, his hands breaking his fall, but then he rapidly recovered by twisting his body and moving his head back to her sex to suck on her nerve center as the team of fingers pushed deeper and faster into her arse and pussy.   
  
  
Meanwhile, his momentum had pushed Luna flat and now she had his glorious prick pumping straight up and down into her face.  The weight pushed her mouth further open as she let out a lengthening groan, his rigidity swinging down into her throat. The way she felt them fused to each other’s sex this way was the most amazing connection she’d ever experienced and when Harry whined into her cunt and started to cum in her mouth, she was almost sad to have to end it.  
  
  
Yet, not so sad that she didn't enjoy having his spurts fill her mouth in a gush while she worked to swallow the bulk of it, letting the last remnants swirl around her tongue as Harry pulled free of her. Now he concentrated fully on satisfying her and it only took seconds before she was whining to her own release. But she’d already had her reward in her gullet.  
  
  
The two teens both lay on their backs at opposite ends of each other a moment later: staring up at the ceiling, hands behind their heads, their heavy breathing almost synchronized.  
  
  
“That felt so good, Lu. Whatever you were doing was fantastic. I could totally feel the muscles in your throat work around me when you swallowed and I didn’t think that was even possible. How do you even do that?” he asked with some wonder in his voice.  
  
  
“It’s a very controlled method of breathing and relaxing, Harry. I usually have to really focus hard because it’s so quick for that gag reflex to kick in, especially if I feel panicked, but it was almost effortless with you,” she admitted happily.  
  
  
“Er, why’s that?” Harry asked nervously.  
  
  
“I think it’s because I was so aroused, actually. You make me feel so wonderful, and I just want to open up my whole body as best as I can so I’m sure to get every drop of you in….in a manner of speaking.” It was so easygoing for her to share these things with Harry. That feeling of mutual respect and honesty was deep and it allowed her a freedom to say anything to him without fear of repercussion or ridicule.  
  
  
“Oh, well, I like that, then.” Luna crooked her elbows into brackets so she could lean up to see his face.  
  
  
“Why did you sound worried?” She watched him curiously. Harry raised himself up to match her body’s stance and looked a little sheepish.  
  
  
“Uh, well, I…suppose…I just wanted to make sure,” and he turned his face to the window, shrugging one shoulder as he mumbled the rest, “ _thatImbigenough for you_.”  
  
  
Luna let a slow smile creep across her face as she continued to study his reactions.  
  
  
“Harry, you’re plenty big enough for me. I think your body is beautiful. You have gorgeous bits.” Harry turned to her immediately at that and gave her a funny look. Then he laughed and rolled his eyes while his face grew pinker.  
  
  
“Luuuuna,” he began in a mocking tone, “guys don’t want to hear that they’re _beautiful_. Especially about their bits.” He shook his head in his disbelief.  
  
  
“But it’s true,” she insisted. “There’s nothing wrong with being beautiful because you’re a man. I think beauty will save the world.” This time, Harry didn’t bother to protest and just gave in to her smile. She cocked her head as she regarded those bits now.  
  
  
“You don’t have any foreskin. Were your parents trying to keep you free from Knashers or Nargles?” she quizzed. Harry raised his eyebrows at that.  
  
  
“Um, neither. I really couldn’t tell you why. It’s not like I was asked. Actually, judging by the way my aunt used to bathe me, I have a feeling it might have been her call. She really didn’t want to have to touch me any more than she had to. Just another way for me to stand out in the boys’ showers, I guess,” he opined as he closed his eyes and lay his head back down on the bed.  
  
  
Luna considered his statements carefully as she narrowed her eyes at him. Comments like that about his aunt were starting to bother her.  
  
  
Then they both heard a soft knock at the door. Harry sat up. “Who is it?” he called out.  
  
  
“It’s Dudley, who else.”  
  
  
Harry bounded off the bed and turned to her as she pulled the sheets over her naked lower half. He slipped on his pair of jeans, but she noticed that he didn’t button the top as he headed to see what his cousin wanted. She thought that look suited him well as she followed the slight furry trail of hair down his belly.  
  
  
His wild, mop-top of coal poked out around the barely ajar door, Luna could just make out the conversation from the hallway.  
  
  
“Yeah, what’s up?” he off-handedly asked of the big boy.  
  
  
“Mum’s gone to her knitting circle, or whatever it is those old biddies do, and I’ve got eggs on, if you want to bring your friend down for some brekky.”  
  
  
“Uhh…” Harry looked back at Luna questioningly, and she smiled back at him, sitting up and nodding her head. “Yeah, alright, that sounds lovely. We’ll be down in a moment.” He closed the door to run back to his visitor, a bemused face accompanying his chuckle.  
  
  
“Talking to Dudley just keeps getting weirder and weirder,” he snickered with genuine awe.  
  
  
He went to go grab a clean shirt out of his dresser while Luna grabbed her tote from under the bed and started to go through it for something fresher to wear. She grabbed her dress with the tight bodice and puffy sleeves and as she prepared to change, Harry told her he was popping to the loo.   
  
  
She pulled the eyelet white fabric over her head, fighting her way to the top opening like a babe in the birth canal, and then awkwardly brought her hands and arms through the sleeves as she tugged the rest of it down. The material was very snug around her middle, and she pulled black laces taut that threaded their way up the front panel of her dress. She tied them in a small bow just under her breasts and let the ends hang down long. The cotton scooped up over her pert, feminine swell in a way that accentuated their shape, probably a little too revealingly without a bra, but Luna decided it was only for breakfast and she’d get proper later. Then she slipped on her bright orange trainers without socks.  
  
  
When she ventured out into the hall to find Harry, the bathroom door was still closed and she went to tap on it. Harry peeked through the door with his toothbrush in his mouth and the foam from white toothpaste around his lips. He raised his eyebrows at her appearance, but she blithely entered and closed them in together. Luna held out her own toothbrush this time, soaking it under the running water of the tap and then holding it out to Harry for a strip of paste.   
  
  
He smirked and squeezed away, but then his face abruptly altered into surprise as Luna popped the toothbrush in her mouth to pull up the toilet seat and sit down, bunching up the skirt of her dress. She proceeded to brush her teeth while she piddled into the bowl and Harry's mouth hung open, at first, before recovering enough to try and act nonchalant about the whole business. She enjoyed the familiarity between them now; she wasn’t modest around Harry at all, she was discovering.  
  
  
After rinsing his mouth, he had shyly suggested to her that they take another bath together once they’d had something to eat and Luna eagerly agreed. Once she’d washed up, the two headed down holding hands and arrived in the kitchen to the smell of toast and cooked eggs. Dudley sat at the table with his plate piled with the scrambled goo and a flat looking cigarette poking out of his mouth. The glass door was open as the day wafted in with the breeze.  He had a spray can in his hand that he spatzed out intermittently before setting it down so he could grab a fork. He looked up at Luna and his eyes got very big.  
  
  
“What’ya got there, Duddykins. We having anything with the eggs?” Harry asked in a teasing manner. The heavier boy directed his blue-eyed gaze towards him and shrugged.  
  
  
“Eggs are the only thing’ll make me feel better with a hangover,” he informed them. Then he took a deep inhale from his fag and held it, letting the smoke drift out languorously a moment later and staring at his cousin plainly. “That, and a bit of the morning spliff, yeah.”  
  
  
Harry crinkled his features. “What’s a spliff?” Luna was somewhat curious to hear the answer herself.  
  
  
Now it was Dudley’s turn to look puzzled. “Your kind don’t know nothin’ about marijuana? That’s too bad for you,” the boy judged and took another hit off his wrapped herb.   
  
  
“Well, I don’t know everything about the wizarding world, Dudley. Maybe they do, but I’ve never seen it. It smells sweeter than a cigarette at any rate.” He headed over to the stove and proceeded to dish up the heap of food onto plates for him and Luna, adding some bread to the toaster as he worked.  
  
  
“What about you? You know a lot about your world?” The boy at the table was suddenly talking to her and Luna flushed at his penetrating stare as she thought about his question.  
  
  
“Oh, yes, I would say I’m fairly knowledgeable. I grew up surrounded only by wizards, so I’m the opposite of Harry in that I don’t really know too much about living with Muggles. I study them at school, though,” she offered as a sign of friendliness.  
  
  
“Muggles? Isn’t that what Harry calls us nor--regular people? Does that just mean not magical, then? You really have to study about our culture in your school?” The questions seemed to fly unbidden in his avid interest.  
  
  
“Yes, I do. It’s a subject I do very well in, actually. Well, I mean, I do well in all of my classes, but that’s one that I enjoy quite a lot,” she admitted to him with a gush. The boy’s mouth quirked up in a lopsided grin while he watched her. She tried not to feel self-conscious, but even having him stare at her like this now, she couldn’t help but think of how he’d first come across her. Her blush lingered as she watched his eyes dart around her form like sparrows landing for crumbs. Then Harry moved to sit at the table and Dudley quickly stared back at his cousin.  
  
  
Harry handed her a plate of scrambled egg on toast and asked her what she wanted to drink. “Whatever you’re having, Harry.”   
  
  
Harry seemed to get a bit flustered at that, but grabbed them some plastic tumblers and poured her some juice. Dudley openly stared at their interaction, as if expecting them to jump on the table and go at each other right there in front of him at any moment. But then he shoveled up another mouthful of eggs, taking another puff from the stick in his hand after swallowing. He grabbed the can on the table and started spraying again and the sickly sweet aroma of roses descended around Luna in a wet film.  
  
  
“What’s that you’re doing? Is it a way to reproduce fragrance from your garden? Are you a big fan of horticulture?” Luna asked as she started in on her breakfast. Dudley gave her a scandalized look at that while Harry choked on his eggs in his laughter. The boys looked at each other with some measure of knowing, but then it was Harry who answered her.  
  
  
“That’s just an aerosol can full of deodorizer, Luna. It’s just meant to get rid of bad or incriminating smells. Dudley obviously doesn’t want his parents to know that he smokes that stuff,” he noted with a smug tweak of his upper lip.  
  
  
“What the ol’ dodders don’t know won’t hurt them. Don’t think the old man would care too much, but you know Mum, she’d freak over the idea. Can’t have the neighbors thinking I’m running a drug operation out of Little Whinging Moaners, can we now?” He did not look too perturbed by the notion, however. Then he narrowed his gaze back at Luna.  
  
  
“So, looks like you need to study up some more, young lady. Now you know what a spray can do, you’ll have to let all your classmates know all about it. Maybe it’ll be on your next exam,” he chortled. “Do you know about autos?” he enquired with a haughty raise of the eyebrows.  
  
  
“I do, but I’ve never been in one before. My father has, though. He says they’re nice, like riding a powerful animal.” She was starting to find Dudley interesting to talk to.  
  
  
“What I really want to know is; what’s a lovely lass like you doing with my berk of a cousin?” he smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at him, but watched Luna for her response.  Dudley finished with a charming flourish.  “You must have all the magical boys falling all over you to get your attention. Why would you take a second look at that four-eyed hooligan?”   
  
  
He had a broad grin by this time and it appeared he was almost teasing Harry with something approaching affection. Luna goggled her eyes at him while she waited for him to admit he was taking the mickey. She took a delayed beat before letting out her own laugh in a bark.  
  
  
“You’re so funny,” she said as her wistful smile returned. She contemplated his question seriously. “It’s Harry who has all the girls falling to get to him. They do some very strange things to gain his attention. But I guess everybody in school is drawn to the Boy-Who-Lived in some way or another.”  
  
  
Dudley made a face at her. “Who the hell is the Boywholived?”  

 

Luna’s gaze swung from him to Harry and back again a few times. She was none too nonplussed by Dudley’s ignorance, however.  
  
  
“Why, it’s your cousin. That’s what everybody called him after he defeated You-Know-Who as a baby.” Now it was the turn of the blonde, stocky boy to turn to Harry and goggle. Harry merely continued eating his food, his eyes cast down at his plate.  
  
  
“What? Who the fuck is _you know who_ and how could Harry defeat anything as a baby other than a bad case of gas?” The boy shook his addled head as he tried to understand what Luna was telling him. “Do your people even have normal names or is it all hyphenated?” he asked with an exasperated shake of his head.  
  
  
“She’s talking about Voldemort, Dudley; the one that’s coming after me. You know, the reason why you and your parents have to leave the house for a while,” Harry explained in a monotone. His cousin turned an intense face toward him.  
  
  
“I thought that old guy who came to take you to your school was going to take care of it. Mum always talks about him in whispers like he’s a bad-ass.”  
  
  
Harry just stared blankly across the table. “He’s dead,” came his flat reply.  
  
  
Dudley looked like he wanted to change the subject very quickly.  
  
  
“What about you, luv? Do you get a hyphenate, too? Do they call you Luna-With-The-Smoking-Body, or is it just Luna?” he smirked as he went to put out his joint.  
  
  
“It’s just Luna, but sometimes they call me Loony Lovegood,” she answered truthfully not quite understanding his moniker for her. His face wrinkled in consternation.   
  
“Why Loony? Is that some sort of wizard slang I wouldn’t get ‘cause I’m a Muggle?” He seemed confused by the arbitrary tag.  
  
  
“Because the people who say it are arseholes, Duds. Just drop it, okay?” Harry demanded as he stood up to clear the table of their empty plates.  
  
  
“Whaaa? You mean they’re taking the piss? What a bunch of chuffers if they’re calling you names instead of asking you out,” he insisted but Harry turned again from the sink to glare at him. “Yeah, alright…you cleaning up, then? I got places to be and schedules to keep, you know,” he said casually as he pulled out a shiny object from the pocket of his track suit. His thumb started to pad across the buttons and then he was holding it up to his ear.  
  
  
“Piers, you ponce, wha’chyu doin’?” he spoke into the piece. There was a pause and the big teen laughed. “Yeah, me head was throbbing this mornin’, too. But I’ve got these big, lovely pools of silvery splendor I’m looking into right now, fixin’ me up, right quick.”  Dudley looked straight at Luna and winked. “Nah, I’m looking at her eyes, you twit.” There was a loud clanging over from the sink as Harry threw the frying pan in amongst the dishes and cautioned Dudley with a scowl, his green gaze narrowed to slits.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m not going to answer that. My mad cousin is already looking at me like he’s about to pull a Bateman,” Dudley laughed again. Luna got up to help Harry out and brought the rest of the debris on the table over to him as she went to grab a towel. Muggles had a strange sense of humor, she decided.  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Much later, after Dudley had left, and the teens had cleaned the kitchen. then themselves as they sat in their bath, Luna and Harry went over plans for the rest of their few hours together before they’d have to take Luna to her pickup point.  
  
  
He had fucked her hard in the bathtub and it had left quite a sopping mess for them to clean up as water had surged up over the sides in great waves while they went at it. Afterward, he had dried her hair again, brushing it in long strokes lovingly as he watched her in the mirror. He had dressed her back into her tight, flouncy outfit once they got back into the bedroom, fitting her in a lacy bra first but insisting she put her clean knickers away in her bag. He even put her trainers back on her feet and tied up the checkered laces for her. Luna felt very cared for.  
  
  
It was Harry who suggested that they might as well spend the rest of their day at the park, basking in the glorious sun and bringing a picnic lunch for later. He said he didn’t have the energy to be arsed to do much of anything other than have sex with her and make out and perhaps chat. She had simply given him her dreamy smile at the idea and he had then grabbed her neck to bring her lips back to his.  
  
  
Whenever Harry kissed her, everything inside Luna fluttered. She had never felt so alive until when she was with him, all of her nerves singing together in some kind of discordant tune. Shel didn’t know what she was going to do without his body around her at all times, without being able to feed on the current of power shooting from his fingers and tongue and cock, nor feeling him grab for her tightly throughout the day and relishing that pulsing aura as it folded into hers. It was going to be a difficult process to resume her regular life.  
  
  
When the two were set to head out, they clomped down the stairs and made up sandwiches in the kitchen. Harry went to look for a picnic basket, and Luna followed him out into the foyer, watching him open the cupboard door under the stairs and start to pull away old suitcases and boxes in his search. She came up behind him to help move the items around as they hunted for the weaved case.  
  
  
As she slid back a long colorful box with some sort of netting inside, Luna saw a picture on the wall. It was a child’s rudimentary drawing of a boy, scribbles of spastic dark lines in a halo around the head with two circles representing glasses on the face. There was a frown in place of the mouth. Underneath the crude artwork, was a title scratched out in wobbly capital letters. It said, _FREAK_.  
  
  
“What’s this, Harry?” Luna asked, her voice calm and mildly curious, but her insides feeling funny. She knew who the drawing was meant to be.  
  
  
“Oh, um, I guess I must have doodled it when I was a kid. Must’ve been bored,” Harry mumbled, clearly uncomfortable at the discovery. He tucked his head under some coats and hauled out the object of his hunt, smiling tightly at her in victory, but ready to back out of the closet in a hurry.  
  
  
“Why were you in the cupboard drawing pictures?” she asked, needing to investigate the matter further until she had a proper explanation. Harry clearly did not want to discuss it any longer and he bristled at her gentle probing.  
  
  
“It’s nothing; I was…staying in here for a while, is all. It’s not a big deal.”  
  
  
He seemed torn, not wanting to elaborate but at the same time not wanting to brush her off. Luna thought about how he’d helped her the night before by just listening, and she tried to stay patient as she waited for him to finish. She peeked back at the dark space that followed the upswing of the stairway and noticed that some of the boxes were sitting on a cot. When she looked back at Harry, tears had pricked her eyes and they were blinking to hold them back. Harry watched her face and shook his head righteously.  
  
  
“No you don't, don’t do that, Luna. Stop that right now. It’s just a bloody cupboard; they didn’t beat me and toss me in a dungeon, for fuck sake.” He looked away from her and visibly swallowed, his anger making his body glimmer before her.  
  
  
“How long did you have to stay in here?” Luna ventured quietly. She couldn’t give it up; she needed to know what kind of life he had grown up in now.  
  
  
“Till my Hogwarts letter came,” he replied in a throaty mumble.  
  
  
He stared at her blankly. “It’s hardly comparable to the nightmare you went through, so don’t even bother getting all upset about it, Luna. Yeah, it was creepy, yeah, I didn’t like it much, yeah, I’m probably more than a bit claustrophobic because of it, but so what; I’m a big boy. I’m over it. It was hardly the worst thing to ever happen to me,” he finished darkly.  
  
  
Luna felt some of the tears escape and trickle down along the side of her nose. She thought about how the little boy, Harry, had been trapped in this god awful space so far away from her, the two of them both lonely and sad in their fates but not aware of each other, and she wished with all of her heart that she had met him then, had found him so she could love him from the start.  
  
  
“What did Hermione and Ron say about it?” she wondered, expecting that Harry had pulled much of the same fit.  
  
  
“They don’t know anything about it,” he acknowledged. Luna was surprised at that.  
  
  
“But they’re you’re best friends. Don’t they ask about your past? Aren’t they curious about how you grew up with your family?” she insisted.  
  
  
“We don’t talk about that shit, Luna. The only reason I know about Ron’s family so much is because of all the time I’ve spent with them. I couldn’t tell you the first thing about Hermione’s parents other than they’re dentists, or what she does when she’s on summer hols.” He explained it to her as if one would be daft to discuss these things with your mates.  
  
  
Luna started to imagine terrible things in Harry’s upbringing with his odious wardens and she felt a swell of bitterness rise in her gut at their likely treatment of him. She continued to press Harry who only stared at her in forewarning.  
  
  
“Did they hit you?”  
  
  
He sighed and looked up at the ceiling with a shake of his head.  
  
  
“What do you want me to say, Lu? Yeah, I got spanked whenever I did something they didn’t like, which was pretty often, but it wasn’t so much once I had them figured out. Vernon liked to think the belt would straighten me normal every now and again, but that’s only when I did something to really scare the shit out of them; you know, my magic out of control and me having no clue how it happened. It all tapered off before I started school, though, and they were too afraid to touch me after I started, so it was water under the bridge by then.”  
  
  
There was a fierce flare of anger in her chest and she breathed heavy with the pain, wondering what it had felt like for Harry and how he was able to bury all that resentment of his aunt and uncle. She started to understand something about Harry’s temper and suddenly felt the urge to know more about its roots.  
  
  
  
“What did it feel like?” she pried in a hushed awe. Harry watched her carefully trying to read her purpose in asking.  
  
  
“What do you mean? How did it feel to be swotted on the arse?” Luna slowly nodded her head while her big vacant eyes held his gaze with an intense expectation. She wanted Harry to show her how it had felt for him, wanted to feel what the little boy had gone through at his uncle’s hands.  
  
  
Harry had taken a few steps towards her, that pouncey look of his back full in his face, his burning green irises stalking her minute moves. His voice came out in that deep timbre thick with his desire.  
  
  
“Would you like me to show you, Luna?” The two teens regarded each other for several minutes as the crackles of something invisible in their flowing energy rose up around them. Luna moved her head in that same slow hypnotized nod as she tried to breathe while the pressure between them pushed up against her sternum.  
  
  
Harry stepped up against her and put his hands to her waist, pushing her backwards into the darkness under the stairs. When he had backed her against the cot, he reached behind her and pulled off the boxes, turning to toss them out into space at the door. He looked back to her and demanded she turn around to bend over. Luna pulled up her skirt from her knees and bent on the rickety cot as her hands moved up further to lay flat. The dust was thick in the air around her, stuffy and cloying in the musky aroma of old, hidden away nostalgia.  
  
  
Yet she didn’t think about any of that when Harry’s hands were pulling up the skirt of her dress up over her back and he was feeling her arse like he was testing out fruit in the market. He let one hand slide between the ravine in her backside and he brushed his fingers over her wrinkled bud and then down to her already soaking folds. He sounded happy to feel her wetness.  
  
  
“I’ll show you what it’s like, alright. When you’re bad, you take your punishment and you save it up. You concentrate on every bit of feeling and you remember it. Then you savor it for when you really need it,” he instructed. Luna listened with rapt attention.  It was quiet for a few minutes, and her anticipation felt suspended in some kind of limbo as she waited for him to say something else.  
  
  
Then she heard the resounding smack of hand on flesh throughout the little dark nook and the pain of it caught up a second later. She grunted at the sharpness of feeling but Harry was rubbing her skin where he’d hit her, his fingers rough while kneading the sting out of it. He gave a slow exhale. Then came another slap and the shock of it surprised her even more than the first time.  
  
  
The third strike felt even more intense in its delivery and Luna started to squirm. He kept going, however, and pretty soon shel had stopped bothering to count as she tried to do what he’d told her. Harry was starting to acquire a pattern to his spanking, but he grew frustrated as the encroaching walls interfered with the swing of his motions, limiting how much wallop he could part in the impact.  
  
  
Luna felt her body being lifted up by her waist and she allowed Harry to move her about at will, eventually being settled on his lap as he sat underneath her on the cot and turned her partially sideways. He now appeared to have more freedom in his movements and the first thing he did was spread her open wide as she hung there. She held on to the side of his leg and let her head droop down against the bar of the smelly, poor excuse for a child’s bed and when Harry began smacking her again, much harder this time, she soaked up everything she could about the experience, relishing the way he lavished his attention on her and the way the burning against her arse melded into the sexual thrill of her open cunt. She could hear her whines grow louder, but all the while her body moved into his hand and she rutted her crotch against whatever part of his leg she could come up against.  
  
  
Soon, Harry noticed her winding hips and he moved the slant of his legs so that his knee was right against her sex. She promptly humped his leg like a dog and Harry purred to her with encouragement as he spanked her with a hand that felt like a wooden board at this point.  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s it, you want it, kitten. You want me to fuck you again, don’t you? Your fanny is gaping at me. Even while your arse blisters and burns, you little sex freak. Gods, the things I’m going to do to that arse,” he moaned against what she imagined was quite a bit of pain in his hand.  
  
  
  
At a certain point, Luna was simply lost in the pain of it and let it wash over her as she fixated on her body’s center, that throbbing between her open legs calling to her. As Harry’s slaps came up against various parts of her hindquarters and up around the fleshier globes, Luna reached for her orgasm in a blinding push, feeling like she was trying to break the surface of an ocean as she swam up from its depths.  
  
  
She heard her cries eclipse the smacking sounds in the dank little space and she thought about Harry, just a scared little boy, laying in here at night wanting his mother, and the ache she felt at the image tore her up, tore that climax from her throat and she rammed Harry’s leg into her crotch hard, wanting to make him happy, wanting to show him that she could be there for him. Her eyes saw nothing but stars for a moment and she felt a great shudder run through her from one end to the other.  She slumped over in one more cry, going still with the last expulsion of breath and not even noticing that he had stopped moving except for a trembling in his limbs.  
  
  
An exhausted Luna felt his fingers curl into her hair and pull her head upwards, pulling her mouth to his as he kissed her like a man on fire. “Oh, Merlin, Luna, my god,” he kept muttering between breaks in his assault of her lips. Then Luna was letting her body fall to her knees as she reached for his bulging jeans and Harry quickly followed her train of thought and opened his pants, the two pulling them down together again and Luna devouring him in one go. He grabbed the long hair that he had so carefully groomed into clumps around his fingers and pulled her head back and forth toward his pelvis.  
  
  
Luna didn’t even feel like she was on Earth anymore, but hurtling somewhere beyond the troposphere as she prepared to break into the cold void of space. Yet her physical body felt aflame, as if the zero temperature of nothingness was the last resort to extinguish her burns.  
  
  
Harry’s running commentary continued.  
  
  
“Oh, fuck, you dirty girl, suck me just like that, yeah, yeah, deeper, take it deeper, unnnnhhg, fuuuuck, good…gawwwwwwd, fucking gorgeous cocksucker, you’re mine, Yes!” and he exploded into her mouth with a shout, Luna gobbling up what didn’t shoot straight down her throat with all the fervor of her last meal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was much later before the two finally made their way outside, Luna’s belongings hanging over shoulder and the cloak ready to be slung over her head. Harry had taken her up to the bathroom after their passion was spent in the cupboard, insisting that he alone would put away the assortment back into the closet, then running up to dust off her now slightly dingy white dress with a wet towel, brushing the cobwebs out of her hair and generally straightening her appearance. He had cooed over her neck as he watched her in the mirror, praising it as a piece of art for its elegance and promising to find a way to complement it with the appropriate adornment. His eyes took on that wicked green glimmer as he mused over possibilities. Luna had purposely left her butterbeer necklace at home, but somehow, she didn’t think that was what he had in mind.  She smiled at him airily, nonetheless.  
  
  
Then the couple headed down to the kitchen and stepped out into the dazzling sunshine.  
  



	12. The Mad Professor

  
Author's notes: In which Harry sees Luna off, in more ways than one, and his compatriots come to collect him.  


* * *

**Chapter 12: The Mad Professor**  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin stood watching his two former students snogging in the way that only randy teenagers could; that boundless zest for overeager pronouncements of love and desire spilling into overt display shamelessly, lacking all manner of reason and decorum. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen it in his short career as a teacher, but he was having a difficult time assigning the action to these two teenagers in particular. His eyebrows had been conferring together in a mad line across his forehead for the last ten minutes now, so puzzled was he by the pair.  
  
  
He had no business being here really. He was supposed to be on his honeymoon, for Merlin’s sake, not that they could afford much of one. Yet, he had somehow convinced Nymphadora that the Order needed him on assignment sooner than planned and that they would have to scale back their celebration and get right back into the spying. Tonks had pretended she was all for it, but Remus could see the disappointment barely hidden in her shining eyes. The truth was, however, that the Order was doing just fine without him. He just had to get away from that love nest for a while.  
  
  
It was a bit galling for the practically penniless and currently jobless werewolf to find himself in such a predicament. He was an adult; a mature, middle-aged academic, yet he had still managed to knock up his much younger and much more enthusiastic lover within a very short time of their courtship like a brainless, impatient schoolboy. He had proposed, of course, the minute Tonks had told him, but they were keeping the information mum for a while until a respectable amount of time passed and they could pretend to rejoice in the news with their friends and family.  
  
  
He mentally rolled his eyes and groaned at the thought of having to tell Tonks’ parents about the impending birth. There was already a strained relationship between them as it was; although it appeared Ted was not as emphatic in his disapproval as the formidable Andromeda.  But imagining what their reaction would be if they knew that Lupin and their daughter _had_ to get married was not a pleasant picture.  
  
  
The man had a tremendous amount of affection for his new wife, and he was certain he would grow to love her with time, but he had felt more than a little pushed into the hasty partnership and had needed some space for a long time now. Tonks was like a force of nature, she often overwhelmed him with her passion to the point of his wolf rising up in lust and wanting to control her with a firm hand. It was a constant battle for him to have to push that wildness back down in its cave, struggling to block the beast with a massive rock of guilt much like Promethyus and his perennial climb of the Caucasus.   
  
  
He had resisted Tonks for as long as he could, but she had been crafty in calling up support. Lupin had been blindsided, really, outnumbered and outmatched with the estimable but nosy Molly Weasley on her side. Remus had given in, and now here he was a month later, with a pregnant wife at home while he spied on this duo in the name of national security.  
  
  
Lupin had relieved Podmore earlier; with Kingsley busy attending the Prime Minister and the shocking news of Emmeline Vance’s murder just last week, the guard was stretched a bit thin in the ranks. Soon, he realized, Tonks would be out of commission, too, so Lupin had felt a certain obligation to be present in the week leading up to Harry’s escape from Privet Drive, regardless of his nuptials. It was just icing that the gig was a solitary post.  
  
  
The rakishly thin professor had been in the midst of following Harry’s jaunt to the park under the disguise of a Disillusionment charm, when he had been shocked into immobility as if hit with a _Petrificus_ at the sudden appearance of Xenophilius’ daughter from under what had to be James’ old cloak. Remus had just stared gobsmacked for a full minute and a half as the two skulked around the trees after they had arrived behind the park’s swing set.   
  
  
When he finally got his brain back in functioning order, he had scarpered up to the large oak to watch them skip into the small wooded area that led up to the junior school. He had ventured into the thicket quietly, still keeping on the lookout for any odd characters that might have been waiting to catch Harry unawares.  
  
  
That was when he had come across the two youths laying out a blanket in the middle of a small clearing, picnic basket in tow, and then Harry unceremoniously sticking his tongue down her throat as he let his hands roam all over her body without an ounce of regard for the young lady’s virtue. This was most peculiar, Remus boggled.   
  
  
Last that he had heard, Molly had declared Harry had taken up with her youngest, Ginevra. Apparently, the two were a hot item at school. What on earth was the boy playing at, then? And what the devil was he doing bringing a young witch into his home at a time like this? Harry must have accompanied her out of the house, his mind insisted, there wasn’t a time since he’d left the front door that the targeted boy had not been out of his protector’s sight.  
  
  
He recalled his debriefing with the other Order members yesterday. Dedalus had noted that the boy had taken to talking to himself as he wandered around the neighborhood, and that the elder gentleman had lost him a few times in his tracking. He wasn’t sure where Harry had popped off to, but then the boy would suddenly show up again heading homewards and nattering away to nothing. It was very odd behavior for the boy, all members had agreed, and there had been concern that he was not dealing with his grief over Albus effectively.   
  
  
Remus had reviewed the contents of Harry’s letter to him and felt that, under the circumstances, the boy had seemed to be handling things fairly well. Another reason why he had volunteered his services so soon again after the civil wedding was that he had been keen to contact Harry at home and reassure him of the Order’s plans to whisk him away from the Dursleys just as soon as wizardly possible.   
  
  
It had been a mere few minutes that Lupin had taken up his security detail before he saw Harry exiting the house. Now here he was, watching in utter disbelief as his formerly reserved DADA protégé was preparing to suckle the young girl’s breast, just after tugging down her cap sleeves, puffed top, and the cups of her brassiere.  
  
  
Remus was starting to get the very uncomfortable feeling this was not a first occasion, either, as the girl—Luna, that was it—arched her back in Harry's embrace, his hands rounding over her bottom. He could hear her throaty moans and gurgles of delight as the boy; he couldn’t believe he was seeing this, pulled her nipple taut with his teeth and growled.  
  
  
Immediately, Remus could feel that wolf part of him leap up in his stomach and the hair on the back of his neck rise in the smell of their potent desire. He tamped it down furiously as he tried to concentrate on what Harry was saying. He could make out murmurs on the light wind, but not enough to make out the singular words. He decided to cast a spell in their direction to increase the volume at his end, thinking that perhaps he could get some sort of explanation of the scene.   
  
  
He had little doubt they were lovers, but when and where all this had taken place he had yet to discern. The breeze filtered through the trees again and this time Remus could watch the light dapple on the girl’s porcelain skin as she surrendered herself to Harry’s advances.  
  
  
He watched, his nerves stretched tight as piano wire, as Harry wrapped his fingers around the girl’s throat, pulling her towards him as he bit down on her bottom lip and fed, his tongue lolling out intermittently to slide into her waiting mouth. He scooted himself up to a tree and leaned against it, dragging Luna with him, and then he positioned her over his lap, his other hand reaching under her skirt and doing something with it that the girl liked very much.  
  
  
“I want you to ride me, right here. You’re going to climb on my cock and show me just how strong you really are, you little sex freak.”  
  
  
It was as if Harry were whispering his perverted instructions right into Remus’ ear, and the man jumped a little before adjusting the volume to a more tolerable level.  
  
  
“We still can’t use silencing charms, though, so you’re going to have to be very quiet, unless you want me to gag you again.”  
  
  
The girl had her eyes closed but nodded her head coyly and Harry jerked her head to face him still holding her neck.   
  
  
“Is that a yes?” he intoned with quite a bit of command. Luna blinked wide and she opened her mouth in a provocative appeal as her breathy _yes_ tinkled out. Remus didn’t know whether to be alarmed or aroused, but then the fog of his thoughts lifted just enough for him to remember that the girl couldn’t be more than fifteen.  
  
  
Harry had let go of her and reached for a bag sitting by the picnic basket. He sorted through it haphazardly, obviously looking for something specific. Once he pulled out a pair of the girl’s panties, he cried with success, but then decided they weren’t the right item.  
  
  
“Where are the ones you wore yesterday? I want them soaked in your juices.”  
  
  
Remus cringed and palmed his face. Where was this vulgarity coming from? He had never even heard the boy so much as swear before. When he looked back, Luna was handing the savior of the Wizarding world a rumpled up bit of shiny fabric.   
  
  
Harry took the knickers, proceeded to slide them under her skirt, rub them back and forth against something judging by the movement of her body (Remus had a pretty good idea where) and then promptly bring them up to her face and demand she open her mouth for him. The girl followed his harsh request without a moment’s hesitation and then Harry was stuffing them in tight while errant fingers on his other hand were already reaching for his belt buckle.  
  
  
The werewolf closed his eyes tight before opening them again in surprise. Just what did Harry think he was doing? And what the hell was Remus doing, exactly, sitting here watching them? He felt torn between doing his duty to protect the children under his watch, but disturbed enough by these turn of events to want to run away.   
  
  
He tried to look elsewhere and give them some privacy, but then he heard the snaking sound of leather being pulled from their straps. He peeked back over in time to witness Harry pull his belt free only to start cinching them around the girl’s wrists as he held them behind her back.  
  
  
Merlin’s left nut! What the bloody hell was…he…doing?! Now it was literally impossible for the disgraced teacher to turn away from the action. It was like watching a bad, bad spell go awry, you…just…had…to look. As he let his body go slack against the tree in front of him, he snapped a branch underfoot and froze, trying to sink himself into the bark as he tightened his body enough to make sure he was well hidden behind his cover. Even as his brain insisted he was under a Disillusionment and the pair couldn’t see him, he waited with held breath as the three listened to a mother run close by the brush calling for her Ethan.  
  
  
Harry had snapped his head up in attention, but now he eased back into what he was doing as he determined that the parent had run in the other direction with her toddler in tow. The boy finished tying the girl up with a final looping of the tail through the buckle itself as he knotted it tight. Then he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, pulling the girl over the top of his lap as he flounced out her skirt to cover them up. Thank goodness for small favors, Remus mused. He really didn’t want to see the full monty, nor the in-n-out to follow in all of its glorious detail. It was bad enough he had to listen to them.  
  
  
Harry moaned lightly into her chest. “Fuuuuck, that feels perfect. I could die a happy man with your cunt permanently wrapped around my prick, Lu, you know that? Now start working those muscles for me,” he whispered insistently as he laid back enough to let the girl grind into his flattened pelvis.  
  
  
He was leaning up against a very thin tree trunk and he lazily circled his arms around the back of it now, clasping his hands together at the bark and holding himself up as he let the blonde fuck him, her body heartily leaping up and down on his staff while her face remained the very picture of serenity. Every few minutes, the boy would use his legs and abdominals to lift his bum in the air with a groan and jostle Luna like he was her inverted pony. Her bound hands would try to reach for some stability, grabbing at the denim of his pants as he settled back down.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Remus just watched with a humbled nostalgia filling his senses. He could recall that kind of fervor once upon a time. Merlin, he could even recall the types of dreams he used to have about the mother of the boy he was watching now. They had been anything but romantic, even though he had loved Lily with fierceness in his heart. He knew how James had felt about her, though, and he was not the kind of man to betray friends, yet her beauty had called to him anyway in his longing for her.   
  
  
Remus recalled like it was yesterday how he’d accidentally walked into their secret hideaway at school, how James had been in the middle of ramming her into a desktop and how Lily had seen him first, the look of shock, the skin on her breasts gleaming in the torchlight; such a vision of loveliness….  
  
  
And here was her son, well, _their son_ ; James’ AND Lily’s progeny, staring at his own bit of loveliness with the stark hunger of a man wanting to debauch a young, beautiful woman. The beast in Remus recognized Harry’s need of her, the way he wolfishly licked his lips as he demanded she fuck him harder.   
  
  
Then Harry was grabbing under her skirt and letting his hands curve her bum, pulling himself to a straighter sitting position as he helped the girl along, bringing her boinging motion to a frenzied intensity, her muffled moans starting to grow as the girl’s head rolled backwards. The overwhelmed man could hear their bodies slap together loudly and was once again amazed at their daring.  
  
  
Soon, Harry’s hands were once again visible as he began nimbly pulling down the top of her dress and peeling back her bra so he could attack her tits with unchecked zeal, his fingers eventually curling around the tops of her shoulders from behind as he crashed their forms together, his mouth still beset on the girl’s pert peaks.   
  
  
They moved in unison now and there was something startling and powerful in seeing them like this; Remus wondering how long before the boy would be back in the throes of combat instead of passion. Perhaps the young wizard understood more about his fate than Remus had guessed. The way he was so articulate and adamant with her, his desire like a tsunami roaring over her head.  
  
  
Why Harry felt the need to bind and muzzle the girl, he was not sure. In fact, he had no idea where such aggression had come from. Harry was a strong boy, and a powerful spell caster, but Lupin had always considered him compassionate and gentle and, well, heroic. He was a boy who championed not only his friends but the people who couldn’t defend themselves. He _was_ a champion, no less than a Triwizard one at that, and seeing this kind of behavior was bewildering. Harry might have been way too exposed to death and mayhem, but Remus had still thought of him as innocent in the simple social circle of the Hogwarts dating pool. The lesson learned here today was most illuminating.  
  
  
The lovers were coming to a close in their frolic as their moans increased. At the moment of climax, Harry folded his head into her neck and bit her, screaming into her flesh with a pitch somewhat dampened by the cover of her hair. The platinum wavy locks fell about the boy as she shuddered into him. When Harry pulled back from her and laughed merrily, Remus could see the imprint of his teeth on the girl’s throat.   
  
  
There was no help for it now. The teacher’s prick was hard as a rock. He felt shameful at his state, but he also felt that he was being asked to bear quite a bit of lustful loitering in this assignment. This was a far cry from what he was used to and he was really going above and beyond his oath to protect the boy if he was expected to play voyeur to their sex games, too.   
  
A frazzled Remus was hoping that the students would now revert to their regular, childlike selves and enjoy their picnic lunch, but was brought up short when he heard Harry’s wicked voice again.  
  
  
“Is your arse still sore, luv? You want me to kiss it and make it better?” he asked with a lascivious smirk, if ever there was one. The boy had removed Luna’s panties from her mouth by now and she swallowed a few times before answering.  
  
  
“If you would like, Harry,” her voice scratched.  
  
  
The young man reached for something in the basket and pulled out a bottle of water, twisting off the top and then putting it to Luna’s lips and bidding her to drink. Of course, the girl was still tied up. When she finished, Harry poured a bit of the water over the skin on her chest and watched it dribble down her breasts as she sucked in her breath at the supposed chill. He licked up his refreshment from her body and then moved her back, not bothering to fix her top and cover her.  
  
  
“Yeah, I would like,” was his delayed retort. And then he was pulling up his jeans and laying flat on the ground, coaxing her to bring her legs toward his face.  
  
  
Oh. Good Gods. No, please, Merlin, no, do not let the boy start again. But even as he thought it, the girl moved to straddle him and her petticoat was soon covering the top of Harry’s body. She let out one of those breathy sighs cum moans as her head tilted back again and her lower half was enjoying the benefits of Harry’s attention.  
  
  
Lupin was having a really tough week. He could hardly be expected to endure more of this youthful, amorous shenanigan. And why was the girl’s bottom sore, anyway? Did he want to know? The blonde was gyrating her hips onto Harry’s concealed face with that same look of dreamy blissfulness across her features; her compromised hands fisted to Harry’s waistband. Pretty soon, the boy was moving her from his vantage down below and he ran her roughshod back and forth over his obliterated head, the girl trying to stay up but swaying in the motion with nothing to balance her.   
  
  
Her mouth shut tight as she moaned against the back of her lips and then her lids shot open in that look of wide-eyed surprise, a vision further enhanced by her naturally oversized orbs, and as she pushed herself down to what could only be Harry’s mouth and held it, she fell backwards with her legs splayed out on either side of the boy. He was down there for a few more seconds before his face appeared from behind the curtain of her skirt and he reached up to drag her head to his, smearing his cheeks to hers as he sloppily kissed her, apparently trying to cover her in their love.  
  
  
It was almost poetic.  
  
  
  
Remus could only wait and watch as their snogging continued, but then they finally folded into each other and Harry lay them down on the blanket again, reaching to untwist his belt from around her wrists. They curled around each other and napped in the leaden heat of the afternoon. Lupin finally breathed a sigh of relief and decided it would be a good time to scope out the perimeter and let the children sleep in their spent condition.  
  
  
  
Later, after Remus had deemed the area safe and the pair had awakened, he viewed their conversation during their lunchtime, full of mirth and tenderness. Harry touched Luna’s face often, or stroked back her hair, and Lupin could not recall a time he had ever seen the boy that happy, unless he counted his one year-old version receiving his first broom. Perhaps the boy had had plenty of moments with his face this bright and joyful and his former professor was just not privy to that side of him. He hoped he was right about that.  
  
  
When the couple had folded up their picnic and crept out of their retreat, Lupin had watched from afar as Harry had taken her to a shadowy part of the street and put her on the Knight Bus after the girl had brought out her wand. Then Luna was gone and the boy had stood there for several minutes staring at the place where she had been but a moment ago.   
  
  
When he finally turned to go home, Lupin saw many things at work in the boy’s expression. His heart tugged for him. What had Harry gotten himself into, the surrogate uncle had wondered. He ruminated over the idea of talking to the boy now, but decided against it. The young wizard obviously needed some time to himself.  
  
  
Maybe Remus needed to get right back to Tonks the second his watch was done and show her just how passionate he could truly be.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   
  
Harry had finished putting away the last of his clothes and items he was bringing with him in his rucksack and was now trudging it down the stairs. Not being able to use his magic really sucked. He’d sorted everything out the day before, and the pile waiting to go in the dustbin sat in the floor of his room. Hedwig’s cage sat waiting on the first floor with Harry’s Firebolt.  
  
  
It was finally time to be gone from this place, he tried to comprehend. Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones had taken the Dursleys and were en route to their new hideout. It had felt bittersweet for Harry to see Dudley go. Why the two couldn’t have become friendlier sooner was unfortunate, but he shook Dudley’s hand and promised that he’d contact him as soon as things were safe again. Dudley had wished him luck, _with everything_ , he had added with a wink.  
  
  
Vernon had remained his usual arsehole self, but for some reason, Harry had hoped that perhaps Petunia would have something to say to him about his mother before she left, some word of comfort to her nephew or just an acknowledgment that he was even her family. Alas, she had waltzed out the door with nary a look back at her pseudo-son, leaving a chill in her wake that Harry ignored and quickly dispersed in his refusal to be disappointed.  
  
  
It had been a difficult adjustment getting used to Luna’s absence these last four days, as sexually charged as he'd felt with her.  She had only been with him briefly, but it had been an intense visit, and even though he’d gone right back to his furious masturbating the day after to make up for the loss of her body, it had been wholly unsatisfying.  
  
  
  
He’d spent the remaining time waiting for his cavalry in a sort of sexual limbo, theorizing over the possible reasons behind his quirks while wondering how soon he could be inside her again. This had all conspired to leave him in a rather restless state, and now his body virtually hummed with anticipation for the next wave of operation.  
  
  
When a roaring sound had surprised him, he’d headed to the kitchen to watch as a host of witches and wizards had suddenly appeared in the back yard. He stared at his friends and cohorts, now gathered around him in the shiny white space, with a buoyant heart. Yet, even as his affection bubbled up in his chest, it was tempered with a maturity that observed them in their real faces. Their vulnerabilities were as evident to Harry as their strengths, and he wondered if this was part of his knowing, that his journey with Luna had imbued him with the wisdom of a man finding his way in the world.  
  
  
He listened intently as Moody explained the means for their flight and the circumstances surrounding their early departure. Harry had put up the usual resistance when the crusty Auror had pulled out the Polyjuice Potion, and his companions were quick to make light of his worry while imparting a silent insistence. Harry couldn’t help but notice Professor Lupin’s discomfort, however, and when Tonks suddenly flashed a ring in his face announcing their betrothal, the discomfiture grew to out and out embarrassment.  
  
  
Harry found it curious; shouldn’t his old teacher be grinning from ear to ear? If he’d just been married to a hot piece like her, he wouldn’t be sheepish about it, that’s for sure. Harry’s eyes glanced over the woman’s breasts as he pretended to admire her small diamond, her loud tee-shirt tight enough to highlight them in a most flattering degree. Yeah, Lupin was weird if he didn’t take full advantage of those and to hell with what everybody else thought.  
  
  
But then he’d had to put up with his mates’ transformation into his doppelgangers and that was when things got even weirder. It was bad enough when Hermione suggested with a squeal that Harry, in golden potion form, looked tastier than Crabbe and Goyle and Ron’s face had burned. Of course, Harry’s mind immediately went to an image of his bushy haired best friend sucking him off and getting a mouth full of his “taste”; he felt his nipples harden at that.  
  
  
He closed his eyes and his mind chanted in a steady beat, _stopitstopitstopit_ , but then people started to switch clothes and seeing himself in various states of undress with his flesh exposed like that started doing a number on his prick. The sexy picture of having seven of him surrounding Luna and being able to do all the things he wanted to try all at once was overpowering and to his mortification he was soon exhibiting an erection through his pants.  
  
  
He choked and tried to use a chair as a screen, standing behind it while they finished.  Then all of a sudden there was a general titter around the group. Hermione’s bespectacled Harry eyes got _really, really_ big as she froze in a bit of shock, while Ron’s Harry face just got redder and the twins started chuckling like mad. Even Fleur gave a startled _mon dieu!_ before adjusting her face to a sexy grin, and it was pretty empowering for Harry to see his face look like that when she snickered to her husband-to-be's perplexed face.  
  
  
Harry got a very funny feeling. But when the whiny Mundungus gave a saucy cry and declared, “Oh, hoho! Haven’t felt wood like that since me days with the Frommer sisters!” the boy knew he was busted. How he was sharing the effects of his arousal he wasn’t so sure, but his face flushed all the same.  
  
  
“Er, you eager to get a move on, Harry?” George, or maybe Fred started to smirk, his twin quickly adding to the teasing.  
  
  
“Yeah, does the threat of imminent danger give you a boner often? That would explain a lot,” and the two suddenly speccy, raven-haired brothers cracked up at the idea.  
  
  
It was now becoming clear to the rest of the uninitiated, non-Harry’s just what was happening and a few looked at the original with some pity. Harry was sure he must be the color of lobster in a pot. He tried to calm himself down as he stumbled through an apology.  
  
  
“Er, uh, sorry. Really sorry about that. I-uh-don’t know where that came from.” The twins only laughed harder and now Ron was starting to join in their guffaws. Hermione still looked appalled. If possible, Lupin looked even more uncomfortable as he gave Harry a funny look.  
  
  
“Well, that’s very odd. I’ve not seen a reaction in the counterparts before,” the tattily-dressed werewolf informed them. Harry's oversexed brain got a vision of Remus buggering his new bride and he audibly groaned into his hands as he covered his face.  
  
  
“Sorry!” he exclaimed again at his fortified stiffy.  
  
  
Perhaps he needed a nice cold shower before they left. He thought about just how dangerous a mission this could be, what he would do if any of his friends were hurt as they fleed, and that snapped him out of his heightened state right quick. He took slow breaths and managed to bat down the raging surge of hormones, only looking at the rest when he felt completely under control.  
  
  
He knew his face bore a guilty expression, but there wasn’t much he could do about things now. He moved on and asked Moody how the cluster would pair off. The amused gleam in the Auror’s good eye was not lost on the boy.  
  
  
Moments later, Harry was stuffing Hedwig and her cage into the sidecar of Hagrid’s motorbike as best he could and praying to whoever would listen to keep his friends safe as they all prepared to steal away into the encroaching darkness.


	13. Ruby-Lipped Essence of Devon

  
Author's notes: In which all hell breaks loose.  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 13: Ruby-Lipped Essence of Devon**  
  
  
  
Harry tried to drown out Ron’s snores as he lay in bed later that night. In just a few hours, everything had changed. His insides were still twisted in knots and that constant feeling of wanting to puke or scream his rage into the night, or to just start beating the stuffing out of whatever he could get his hands on would not leave him.  
  
  
The Order’s subterfuge had somehow been uncovered and the guard had taken some devastating hits in a surprise attack. Harry was still reeling from the casualties. Moody, the intimidating warrior, had been taken out by an _Avada_ _Kedavra_ almost immediately. Then to find out that Snape, the same Snape who had made him feel like shit after he’d mistakenly used _Sectumsepra_ on Malfoy, had sliced off George’s ear during the melee. Sick, fucking bastard.  
  
  
But nothing could have prepared Harry for the heartache of losing his touchstone, his one constant companion wherever he went, his familiar. Seeing Hedwig slump in her cage after being shot with the green curse had shocked Harry to his core. He’d not let anyone see how much he was affected because how could he possibly justify to them that he’d been more aggrieved by losing his owl than losing the retired Auror? It was all awful, however, and now that the stillness of the house descended on him, the weight of their deaths took up residence in his chest. He could barely breathe in the stifling attic room, as it was.  
  
  
The remaining group had surrounded him as they all attempted to recover from the outcomes of the ambush, insisting that he had to accept their allegiance to him, that he was more than the face of a cause. But he couldn’t make them understand, could he? Having their lives hang in the balance to protect him, he couldn’t stand the responsibility of it. It made him sick to his stomach. But having to admit to himself that he needed their support was the most maddening of all. He had to be stronger; he couldn’t keep relying on other people to save his sorry ass out of every mess by consistently endangering their own.  
  
  
There had been so many moments in this perilous evening when he’d been convinced he had lost more. The noxious seconds he’d endured as he waited for Hagrid’s fallen body to move, then waiting for Ron to return after the portkey had arrived without him; feeling responsible for the Tonks’ anxiety as they waited for their daughter to appear unharmed--all were minutes where he’d tried to ready himself for the worst.  
  
  
Harry railed against that powerlessness in his mind, wanting to defeat it, defeat death. And through all of his anguish, one thought threaded through all the rest.  
  
  
He needed Luna.  
  
  
Harry felt like his entire body was calling out for her. Being stuck in this room, knowing she was out there, so close; he felt suffocated and angry, but mad with his bereavement and fear. Seeing Voldemort flying, then having his wand act without him, only to have the whole grisly drama devolve into one of Riddle’s mind rapes had left him shaken more than he cared to admit. He knew indubitably that what he really required to get himself back on an even keel was feeling her underneath him, being inside of her and letting her serenity infuse him, her submission soothe that manic freak at his center.  
  
  
He took that restless longing and fixated it on a plan as he started to plot his way to her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In the morning, Harry watched everyone hustle around the kitchen as Weasleys and Order members weaved in and out for breakfast. When he had some time alone with Ron, his friend warned him that his determined, finagling mother was on the prowl. She had already been pressing her son and Hermione for information on their plans to leave before school started in fall. Mrs. Weasley was not happy about the implied suggestion that the trio would not be attending their last year at Hogwarts. Harry felt he could handle her, though, and when she had cornered him a few hours later, he was ready for her.  
  
  
Amidst all of the chaos last night, Harry had been very offended by Lupin’s aggressive cynicism. His one-time mentor had made him feel like an idiot, like a child, and he wasn’t about to put up with that. Harry might not always know what he was doing, but he had good instincts, he reasoned, that had a way of keeping him alive. He didn’t need the collective adults browbeating him into performing to their liking. He was his own man and they had better start getting used to it. Harry didn’t have the wherewithal to play the beleaguered, shielded innocent for them anymore.  
  
  
As much as he felt beholden to their kindness, he wouldn’t allow it to coerce him into a course of action that he didn’t believe in. Dumbledore had trusted him to take up the sword and fulfill his destiny on his own, so Harry felt he could believe in himself, too. When Mrs. Weasley had dropped her pretense of mild curiosity after a few minutes of her inquisition and went for full-on disapproval, Harry merely shook his head at her in a flat refusal.  
  
  
“Molly, I can’t tell you what we’re doing. I’m leaving; Hogwarts is not my priority now, and if Ron and Hermione want to come with me, you can’t stop them. We’re of age,” he insisted with a calm casualness that contradicted the rising forcefulness he felt swirling up from his gut.  
  
  
Her trademark bossiness was no match for him today and he crossed his arms in an effort to convey the futility of her arguments.  
  
  
Molly Weasley looked slightly taken aback at Harry’s forwardness in the use of her name. Her expression quickly adjusted to the matronly visage that had swooped down on his eleven year old self and shown him the first touch of loving affection he had ever recalled receiving. She was as good as his own mother, he knew, but he still had to walk away, set himself apart on this quest. She had to understand that he was past her mothering clutch, now.  
  
  
“I see, Harry. I was hoping that you would stay for the wedding, though. I was expecting you to help us with all of the preparations. I’m going to need every hand available,” she laid on thickly. Harry felt a stab of guilt, but suppressed it as he smoothly assured her of his participation.  
  
  
“Yeah, of course.  I might need a bit of time to myself, though, Molly. I’m just trying to figure some things out. Do you need me after dinner?” He thought carefully about how he was going to approach his next question.  
  
  
“Oh. Well, I suppose I can give you a break by then. I’m not trying to play taskmaster,” she smiled tightly, “but I would stay close to the house, if you were looking for a bit of privacy. Harry.” She nodded to him with a certain measure of respect that he seized onto before he spoke.  
  
  
“Actually, I was planning on taking a short walk. Isn’t there a path that runs through the woods behind the garden? I seem to recall part of it when we left for the World Quidditch Cup. Does it lead to anywhere in particular?” he inquired impassively while still maintaining the stalemate he had reached with the older woman. Molly tried to check her concern, but gave him the information he sought.  
  
  
“Harry, maybe you-uh, well, it goes on for a bit, but it runs by the Lovegood home and up to the Diggory place, eventually, opening up to top of the hills yonder. I don’t think we’ll be eating till late, though, dear, perhaps…would you do me the favor of taking your stroll beforehand, before it gets too dark outside?” Harry acquiesced with a nod of his head. “And would you just stay within the parameters of the wards? I worry about your cover if you get too far afield. Could you do that for me, please?” she asked him warily.  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah, of course. I’m not trying to make things difficult for anyone, I just…needed some air,” he finished off somewhat lamely, but he wasn’t about to tell her of his true intention.  
  
  
Without Hedwig, he felt too vulnerable asking Ron, or Merlin forbid, Ginny, for the use of Pig to send correspondence to his secret lover. There was just no excuse that sounded reasonable to him. He’d have to put his faith in his trusty cloak and hope to the gods that he could find Luna on his own. Harry would do whatever necessary to get to the girl. He was already going out of his mind with need.  
  
  
The Weasley matriarch made sure she utilized every able body in the house as she disseminated her long, arduous list of chores to handle in the time left leading up to the wedding. Harry had been kept busy but separate from Ron and Hermione, a point that did not go unnoticed by the trio. As he wrapped up his last batch of chicken voulavent, Molly stayed true to her word and let Harry break free from work as Ginny looked on with some surprise.  
  
  
He’d grabbed his cloak earlier and shrunk it down for his back pocket, keeping it on him at all times as Dumbledore had suggested months before. Walking out in to the garden, Ron glanced at him with some suspicion as he made another go round to de-gnome the backyard.  
  
  
“Where you headin’ to? Mum, got you cleaning out the chicken coops yet?” he asked as sweat beaded up on his forehead.  
  
  
The sun was only just starting its descent and the weather remained warm and humid while the sky was still lit. Harry felt a little bit bad that he’d gotten the cushier job, but Mrs. Weasley had discovered by chance that he possessed some talent in the kitchen and gave him the pastry chef detail.  
  
  
Harry shook his head, “I’m just taking a walk. I’ll be back soon,” he claimed as he ran his hand back through his mess of locks.  
  
  
“How the bloody hell did you manage that?” the gangly boy asked, mightily impressed by the fact that Harry got out of his duties already.  
  
  
“I just told your mum I needed some space. It’s cool.”  
  
  
He brushed off the significance of the moment with a casual wave of his hand as he bypassed Ron and headed for the path that led through the forested area. Ron gaped at his answer, but Harry ignored him and continued on his way, feeling self-conscious but adamant in retaining control of the situation. She was nearby, he sensed, and he felt like he could keep it together just a little bit longer if he knew she was within reach. His body shook with tremors even in the heat of the last gasp of daylight.  
  
  
Harry mused that he could have simply stole out of the house already draped in his cloak and spared Ron his flouting of Molly’s authority, but something in him wanted to show off. Blimey, he could be a real arse when he wanted to, he granted, but he convinced himself that it was all in the name of his driving urge to be with Luna. The stress of last night and his still to-be-dealt-with grief resurfaced in his throat, and Harry attempted to swallow around that hollowness that felt like a Bludger had settled under his tonsils as he trudged along.  
  
  
He could see the sun sitting low through glimpses between the foliage a quarter of an hour later, but there was still no sight of a dwelling looming up ahead by the moors. Harry was starting to feel frustrated already. Having this solitude, however briefly, just brought back all of his despair in full force. The despondent teenager thought about Hedwig again and fought the tears which quickly sprang up at the lasting image of her demise, but he gulped hard and pulled his cloak over his head, as if hiding himself would somehow shield him from scrying forces looking for his weaknesses. He supposed in a manner he was doing just that.  
  
  
It had been another hundred feet or so when he thought he heard something in the thickness of woods up ahead. Harry swore he heard a voice speaking, but couldn’t quite detect which spot it was coming from when the sound of tinkling laughter was echoing around him through the trees. He instinctively recognized that laugh, and began running ahead blindly trying to pinpoint the exact location of its owner. He was practically shaking now.  
  
  
Luna was revealed before him then, a few yards ahead. She was bent forward and chatting amiably to what was ostensibly a lopped-off tree trunk, but Harry surmised was more than likely home to some enchanted creature of a sort. Her back was to him, and she wore a long, cream linen dress with a painter’s smock over the top. The girl’s hair was wrapped up in some semblance of a bun on the back of her head while her wand pierced its center holding it afloat. Harry immediately called to her.  
  
  
When Luna turned around, her eyes in that exaggerated surprise, her hair cascading to her back as the wand was ripped suddenly free from its nest to point shakily at her unseeing intruder, Harry felt a great sob build up in his bosom and tear its way to his throat. His hands grasped the invisible material and yanked as he moved towards her, appearing before the girl while he watched her surprise turn to concern after she’d focused her gaze to him.  
  
  
“Harry! Harry, what are you doing here? What is it, what’s the matter?”  
  
  
Her worried inquiries fell rapidly from her lips as she ran up to him, and then Harry had his arms around her squeezing with all of his strength and his face tucked into her neck, breathing her scent in deeply as his mouth ground into her flesh. Their joining felt cataclysmic for him, as if by clinging to her the skies would open up in a barrage of thunder and lightning and the very earth would tremble below their feet.  
  
  
Something clicked into place for him now, something inexpressibly profound and fortifying. He felt emboldened by her presence, reinvigorated enough to handle whatever troubles came his way. When he pulled back to look her in the face, he knew without seeing that his eyes were turning black, his voice grating in a hoarse whisper.  
  
  
“Hedwig is dead. Moody is dead. George has been seriously mutilated. Everything went to shit the minute we were up in the air,” he bit out in seething pronouncements. Luna’s pupils dilated as her eyes grew steadily bigger and more watery at each issue. She went to put her hands to the sides of his face.  
  
  
“Oh, Harry; how horrible. I’m so, so sorry. Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning,” she implored, but Harry didn’t want to talk in details, he didn’t feel the need to make sense.  
  
  
His hands were now gripped tightly around her upper arms, so hard that he imagined he was probably leaving bruises, but all he cared about was making her listen, knowing she would understand him even without the right words.  
  
  
“I saw him. Voldemort almost had us. That fucker can fly on his own now. And then later, I was in his head again. He was torturing Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker, and he was furious with him; I could feel it running through me like a cancer. He’s poison in my system, it’s sickening, Luna. I’m never going to be rid of him until I kill him myself, am I? And the rest of them. They want me to be their cold-blooded assassin, but I’m supposed to smile and make hors d’oeuvres like everything is fine, go to school like a good little boy when I’m told, be whatever is expected and mind my manners. And when I get angry, when I yell, it’s like they’re making allowances for the pet dog that’s gone a bit daft, petting me to calm me down with those grim smiles. I can’t bear it, I tell you. I feel like I’m going mad!”  
  
  
He finished spewing his tirade with his chest heaving as his body tried to draw in gusts of air. It had felt just like a vomit of speech, and now that it had all vacated his body in its violent purge, his head was clearer, his muscles less tense, his fingers loosening up on her arms. He knew what he needed to wash this all away now.  
  
  
Harry pulled Luna fiercely against him and kissed her viciously. His tongue penetrated her mouth like his possession. His hand lay flat against the back of her head so he could push her into his lips with more force. He felt like a Dementor sucking out her soul.  
  
  
When he suddenly pushed her away from him, he moved her up against a large maple tree. She was trembling now but resolved, waiting for his instruction, he could tell.  
  
  
“Get your clothes off. I want them off this second. Move it,” he demanded when the girl didn’t spring into action right away.  
  
  
She quickly remedied her mistake by flying her fingers up to the ties of her smock and pulling it over her head. Her hands grasped the button of her shapeless dress behind her neck and soon she was pushing the soft material down her shoulders and straight through to the ground. She wore no bra underneath, but Harry saw the return of her white cotton panties, functional and girlish. He couldn’t abide the innocence they represented, and he stepped up boldly and grabbed at one end, pulling so hard he tore them against her skin as they broke away from her. She grimaced at the violence as her body jerked in the action.  
  
  
Harry relished her expression. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted. Seeing her nudity presented to him all shining alabaster in the middle of the forest floor made him feel in charge again. Luna was his to control how he wished and what he wished was to consume her. The tingling under his skin grew hotter and the smell of her wet sex set upon him as if strands of mist were snaking their way out of her quim and lassoing their way up his form, pulling tight like thin gold cords in their potency. He felt besieged by her and was incumbent to return the favor.  
  
  
“Put your arms up over your head,” he continued raggedly as he pulled his wand from his back pocket.  
  
  
Thank be the gods he could use his magic around her again. Now things could really get interesting. As soon as she complied, he used the binding spell on her and watched as ropes around her wrists pulled her taut towards the top of the branches. Her toes just grazed the ground as she was pulled up. Harry was hit with a wave of such lust at the sight of her that he almost swooned, but he quickly recovered as he deliberated his next move. He couldn’t believe how much he could miss this in less than a week, and without further thought he leaned his body up against hers and rubbed up against her softness. His head rest between her breasts and he moved it side to side as he drank her in. His hands caressed her sides while his clothed crotch massaged her lower half. Harry supposed he could spend hours with her just enjoying the frottage, but for the simmering rage that butted in as a reminder.  
  
  
“Turn around, Luna. And be sure to spread your legs,” he ordered breathily when he’d had enough.  
  
  
  
He felt like a master now, teaching his wayward student, and it was time to dole out some punishment. It was as if he’d been given an elixir; he was renewed, reborn and so he fed off of that confidence and power as he appraised her backside. It was glorious seeing so much lily white surface at his disposal. Her arse called to him in its pristine state, literally begging him to be marked. He got dizzy just thinking about how he’d spanked that smooth flesh bright red before, but now he wanted to see her striped with his success, a visual proof of his control of his situation. Voldemort and Death Eaters couldn’t scare him.  
  
  
He looked around the forest floor for a suitable twig. Harry saw a good sized one hanging right off the tree and went with that instead, breaking it off with a snap, but then transfiguring it to a sprightly green until it cut through the air like a bendy whip. He could see Luna visibly quiver at the sound of it and smiled wickedly. His hand reached between the globes of her bum and slid down to her soaked gash, jutting the tips of a few fingers inside.  
  
  
“You’re my good girl, Luna, my very, very good girl. And you’re going to help me, right?” She moved her legs open further and pushed against him as she tried to take his teasing fingers inside of her.  
  
  
“Yes, Harry. Whatever I can do to make it better, I promise. I’ll do my best for you, Harry,” she groaned.  
  
  
Harry was very pleased. Yet, he still removed his fingers and smacked at her bottom to chastise her for her greediness; he would decide when she received her pleasure. He put his wand back to his pocket as he concentrated on the birch in his other hand, stroking its full length across her arse back and forth as if it were his own cock. Then he pointed it straight, right towards the split in her bum and pushed in until he had it pressed against her hole. The girl shuddered, but waited to see what he would do.  
  
  
“Luna, luv, I’m going to stretch the ropes a bit and I want you to bend over till your back lays flat and your bum is sticking out nice and pert, do you understand?”  
  
  
The girl nodded with some trepidation, but moved into Harry’s requested pose as soon as he slackened the tense binding. His hand curved under her cunt to feel it throb and he held her like that as he stood to her side even as his fingers nudged her stance wider, even as he brought down the first loud _thwack_ of the stick against her white mounds.  
  
  
Luna yelped as soon as she felt the powerful sting. Harry narrowed his eyes but then decided this could not be helped and opted to use a Silencing spell on her. When he whipped her again, the woods remained unaware of her pain. His swipes were slow to resume between strikes, giving her pause while his other hand stayed glued to her core, letting a finger slide all the way in this time as he coddled her through her discomfort.  
  
  
But then he felt a rush of aggression in his fever as he watched her arse bloom with crimson streaks, and soon he had to step back from her as his hits came faster and harsher, using his momentum to carry the swings back and forth in a backhand motion. He was lit up like a rocket now, and the more he watched her skin transform, saw the slashes appear red on that canvas, the more he was energized in his righteousness, her body a vehicle for his therapy. He felt like his mind was at its sharpest, he was attuned to every sound in his surroundings and the severe thwaps against her arse were like music for his ears.  
  
  
Harry suddenly stopped when he noticed some of those red streaks were dribbling.  
  
  
He’d cut her, he could see. She’d been hit hard enough to bleed, and he was immediately galvanized by the vision enough to throw himself to his knees and grab hold of her flanks in reverence. Harry licked against the swath and drank up the hot blood, moaning against her flesh and letting his tongue follow the heat. His eyes were shut tight and his glasses dug into his cheeks, but he didn’t really care, just attended to her wound with a mounting ecstasy as the taste filled his mouth.  
  
  
Soon enough, he had followed his tongue into the swell of her crack and he plunged between those mounds to worship its inner secret, the coppery film of the blood still filling him as it mixed with the headiness of her tang. He moved further to lap at the silky wetness of her cunt, but could only endure a few moments of this as his weeping prick demanded some satisfaction.  
  
  
Luna’s body was still taut in its right angle as he stood up and pressed behind her. He ripped off his shirt so he could feel his skin against hers, but only dragged his pants open enough to let his knob break free of its prison and rise up to take claim of its rightful reward. He didn’t pause even a moment as he dove into her sweet entryway, but started thrusting in rhythm as his orgasm tantalized him from a distance. He needed this, needed her, gods, she felt perfect; she WAS perfect under his hands that were still absorbing the heat of her corrupted bottom.  
  
  
Harry thought of defiling it further, how easy it would be to slide his prick out of one hole into another, but even the idea of that pushed him closer to the edge and he dragged Luna’s body forward until they both hit the base of the tree.  
  
  
He was fucking her furiously up against the bark now, could almost imagine it scraping that tender skin of her breasts, and his moans were thunderous and deep as they fell about her back. He…was…sooo…close, he panted, and the sweat poured down his face and clotted in his hair, leaving him sticky and drenched. He was wrapping both sets of fingers about her throat like a collar and pulling her weight against his prick as he pummeled her, the tide sweeping over him, dousing him and then breaking on the surf, flooding his senses as he felt his prick empty into her.  
  
  
He let his body fall against hers as he caught up his breathing, molding her into the scratchy bark; he quickly reminded himself of her sensitive skin. When he gingerly turned her around to face him; her features were the very model of distress. Tears rolled down her cheeks leaving streaks in the grime from her earthy pillar. Her hair was a snarled mess and her breasts did indeed bear the brunt of the tree’s rough exterior with scratches cut into and about her cleavage. It was her mouth, though, that made his heart catch in his throat. It was open wide in a scream as no sound accompanied her terror.  
  
  
Harry felt the blood drain from his face; totally and savagely undone in his panic. Shit. Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck! He did it again, for fuck sake, what the hell?!! He swallowed hard as he pressed his palm against her mouth to muffle what he imagined would be a very loud cry the minute he took off the _Silencio_. When she had her voice back, he was engulfed by the ringing of her wracked sobs but she didn’t scream. He wrapped his arms around her instantly, kissing patches of her face as his apologies rained down.  
  
  
“Oh, gods, Luna! I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you that bad! I’m such a fool!”  
  
  
He begged her forgiveness through his solicitous gaze. The master still had a lot to learn about controlling his own desperate desire. “I should never have lost communication with you, what the hell was I thinking?” he criticized himself harshly. Luna’s sobs had become low wails now.  
  
  
“Harry, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t handle it all. You were going so fast and I cou—couldn’t catch up,” she gushed with new tears, “It was too much, I’m sorry. I’ll be better next time; pl--please don’t be angry with me.” The poor girl looked miserable as she continued to moan and hiccup in her failure.  
  
  
Harry was incredulous as to how she could turn around such a fuck-up on his part to expect any rebuke. He wasn’t going to let this devolve into an apology session, however, and he took responsibility of the situation as firmly as he could, starting by untying her binds. Once she was free, she started to slither down the trunk of her post in her exhaustion, but Harry held her up and pressed her to him, holding onto her back to avoid adding any pain to her ravaged bum.  
  
  
“Luna, stop; you did very well, but I should have been able to hear you when it got too much. I won’t let that happen, again, okay? We’ll make sure that you can tell me when I need to stop,” he told her earnestly, somehow understanding that he needed to set the rules in this affair.  
  
  
The witch merely nodded her acceptance and then folded herself into him completely, lifting up her legs to wrap around his hips as she held tightly to his neck. Harry noticed that the light was starting to disappear as dusk settled around them and he grew worried about getting her back to her father in this state. He stroked her hair to comfort her, but then kissed her shoulder as he moved to set her back on the ground.  
  
  
“I’m going to walk you home, alright? We need to get you sorted so you can look presentable again. Can’t have your dad seeing you like this, can we? Here, let’s get this dress on,” and he reached to the floor as he pulled together her garments, scooping up her smock in his other hand.  
  
  
When he faced her, she appeared to have calmed down a tad and Harry was grateful that he might be able to come out of this with her respect for him intact. She still submitted to him as he pulled the fabric over her head and allowed him to dress her once again. He asked her where her shoes were and she told him that she left them at home.  
  
  
“Won’t your feet get scraped up outside? That’s not too safe, Lu,” he cautioned like her parent.  
  
  
“My toes feel good in the grass.”  
  
  
The girl offered her dreamy smile at that and Harry felt encouraged that things were returning to normal. His scare had certainly cleared his head out and he felt that clarity stick with him as he prepared them for their return home. He pulled bits of bark from her hair as he tried to straighten it with his fingers.  
  
  
“What were you doing out here anyway? I thought I was going to have to sneak up to your house to get your attention through the window or something,” he confessed. Luna looked at him now as if she would not have been surprised by the occurrence in the slightest.  
  
  
“I was just talking to the crickets.” She brought her hand back up to his face. “Are you going to be alright after you leave me? Do you want to stay and talk for a while?”  
  
  
Harry’s stomach flipped once, but then he was feeling just fine, strong enough to deal with these matters on his own.  
  
  
“I’ll be okay, luv. But thank you. You don’t know how much I needed you last night; I was going out of my mind.” His face tinged pink a little. “Er, I guess you got some idea of it, though.”  
  
  
He turned her to face them both forward as he started to move them in the direction towards her home.  
  
  
“You can show me the way now, though, and I’ll visit you later tonight, alright? Will that be okay with you if I sneak in over to your room after everyone’s gone to bed?”  
  
  
He was feeling buoyant now as he thought ahead to a midnight tryst. He still needed to take care of her, he reasoned, she deserved extra special attention to her bits after his abuse of them just now.  
  
  
“Oh, how will you do that? Daddy has wards on the house so you wouldn’t be able to Apparate into my room.”  
  
  
“Well, if I fly right up to your window, can you let me pass through them?” he suggested. The girl’s face brightened and she nodded. He took a patch of his shirt at the bottom and attempted to wipe her cheeks with it; there were still some streaks of dirt. Luna flushed at his closeness.  
  
  
He took her hand and led them forward, allowing Luna to navigate them when necessary. The night crickets and bullfrogs started their calls as the night slowly moved in to envelop them. Harry could make out the last bit of sunlight over the horizon and then noticed an odd shaped structure in his view. It really did look like the rook off a chessboard, he marveled. When he got close enough to the edge of the woods to see the path down to the back garden he turned and regarded her in the shadows. Yes, he was really going to have to make things up to her later on.  
  
  
The Chosen One bent his head down to sweep his lips across hers one more time before they departed each other. He deepened their kiss as Luna’s hands fluttered around him not knowing where to land, and leaned her backwards in his embrace as his body sparked to take her again. It was like a bottomless well of desire for her, a hunger never sated completely. He took control of his libido this time, however, and broke them apart, running his hand along the slope of her neck.  
  
  
After watching her descend the trail out of the woods leading to her property, looking back over her shoulder at him once before heading to the garden, Harry folded the cloak over him and pulled out his wand to Apparate. Screw the license; he knew what he was doing, he justified.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A mere half hour later, he and Ginny were setting the table for dinner as his thoughts meandered over how he might achieve multiple orgasms for Luna once he got to her bed. His hair was still wet after jumping in the shower for a few minutes to rinse away her smell and his sweat but now he was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed how closely Ginny brushed across him to set the plates or heard her speak to him as she asked about his whereabouts. When she prompted him again, Harry finally turned to face her full on and focus on her words. She looked at him curiously but he wasn’t able to define her mood exactly.  
  
  
He shrugged. “I just went for a run. You know, work off some aggression,” he stated simply.  
  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose and wondered how he’d been able to escape her mother. Harry didn’t offer an explanation this time, but blithely switched the subject to Molly’s plan of divide and conquer. Ginny agreed that she was most definitely keeping the trio from talking.  
  
 **  
“ _What does she think will happen_** ,” Harry muttered, **" _Someone else might kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?_** ”  
  
  
Ginny’s eyes widened in a vague solemn surprise, as if it had finally dawned on her that Harry was really leaving with the intent to finish off a crazy murderer and he was taking her brother and friend with him. Harry could feel a slight aggravation creep in at her epiphany coming a little too late in the game. What had she thought he was going to do after breaking up with her? Did she really not expect this would come to pass sooner or later? He didn’t have time for naysayers and people who didn’t believe in him. He had too much on his plate as it was without needing to appease their narrow-minded sensibilities. Surely, after her brothers’ brush with mortality last night, she would have cottoned onto the deadly reality they all faced with the Boy-Who-Lived at the very center.  
  
  
Later on during dinner, Harry felt a buzz through his frame as he surveyed everyone at the table. It had grown to quite a large group with the ever rotating cast of visitors. He was squeezed in tight between Ginny and Bill, but felt every much a part of the adults’ conversation as they discussed goings on at the Ministry.  
  
  
Ron tried to glean some kind of relevant information from him with wide stares and head nods, suggesting that they would get to their own discourse after the meal, but Harry merely shrugged one shoulder noncommittally before asking Arthur to pass the peas. Arthur took a beat to acknowledge the intimate referral before smiling to Harry and handing the bowl over.  
  
  
When the young man let his eyes sweep over the occupants one by one, he couldn’t help notice Remus’ very intense scrutiny. The man stared at him as if he were trying to discern just who this boy was before him, and Harry felt hackles raise on the back of his neck as he made a point to stare right back at him with a challenging confidence. After a few seconds, Remus cast his gaze downwards to his food and didn’t look back up. _That’s right, bitch_ , mumbled Harry’s inner monologue, _eat your meat_.  
  
  
Wow, he marveled, this alpha-male shit really does stoke up your testosterone. He felt like shots of it were sparking off his skin and floating down on the family around him, infecting them with his virility. He sized up each member for a moment as if they might pose a threat, but then settled into his comfort zone when he felt more than their match. He reminded himself he was amongst friends as he eased back into his skin.  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley had plenty more assignments for the clan after dishes had been cleared, and it wasn’t until very late that Ron and Harry were slipping into their beds. Ron tried to engage him in some whispers about the Horcruxes, but fell asleep with a loud snore in the middle of a sentence. Harry just laid there thinking for a long time waiting for the night to usher in its soporific effects on the denizens of the house. When it had been a hefty chunk of minutes ticking by after the last footfall across the hallway disappeared behind a closed door, Harry sat up and took in his roommate. Ron was out stone cold, he determined, and he’d been his dormmate long enough to know which sleep stage he was in. It would take a booming _Reducto_ to wake him up right now.  
  
  
He glanced over to the corner of Ron’s room where the boy kept his treasured Cleansweep 11. While Harry didn’t much like the notion of borrowing his friend’s things without asking, his Firebolt was nothing but twigs now sitting on the roof of someone’s house and this was a tricky situation he was about to undertake. He tried to convince himself that Ron wouldn’t mind too much if he knew his mate’s purpose for it; not that he was ever planning on telling him, but as a fellow bloke there was certainly a tacit understanding that one did what one could to help a mate get a leg over when it came to birds.  
  
  
He crept out of his bed and tiptoed over to the broom. He didn’t even bother to change, as he was only in a pair of cotton pajamas, but threw on a jacket to brave the cool night breeze, topping it off with his cloak while he shimmied up to the window and quietly raised the pane. As he maneuvered his body onto the window sill, he propped the broom in front of him and hopped on in one smooth motion as he swerved it out into the yard. Then he was on his way to her, and he felt that thrumming in his center course out through his limbs. He kept the broom low to let the treetops provide cover and this slowed him down a bit, but before long, he could see the black cylinder poke up behind the hillside as he cruised over field.  
  
  
As he circled the house, he scanned the window of the strange structure, looking for a clue to Luna’s room. He saw a faint light like a beacon from the very top square and coasted over to it carefully as he tried to monitor the activity inside from his perch. The glow was set around a dark covered bed and he was sure he could make out long blonde highlights glinting from the sleeper’s form.  
  
  
He got up close enough to toss a pebble inside the open window and watched hesitantly as the figure in the bed moved to face in his direction. Those glistening huge eyes peered at him and blinked. Harry remembered he was under the cloak and pulled his head free, calling her over in a whisper.  
  
  
She got out of bed, but Harry could barely make out her shape as she wove around the furniture in her room. As she got closer to the window, he felt a spike in his groin and wanted to purr as he watched her pad towards him in nothing but a pair of chartreuse knickers, her platinum hair falling over her shoulders and trailing down her breasts like a cover. He gripped the broom handle in front of him like it was his very own pecker and unconsciously stroked the wood as he waited for her to let him in.  
  
  
Luna’s wand drew some sparks as she waved it over the opening, but then she was pulling the window panes all the way inside to give him the maximum amount of space to make his way in. Harry quickly entered and dropped to the floor soundlessly as he watched her back up. He held a finger to his lips and then looked around for a door. Luna nodded before moving to close her windows all the way shut.  
  
  
She walked over to…well, it couldn’t really be a corner of the room because the space they were in appeared to be spherical with no edges in sight. But there upon the floor next to a wall was what looked like a hatch. The young witch cast a series of spells against it while murmuring to herself and then shuffled back to Harry on the cobalt blue carpet.  
  
  
He had propped his broom underneath the window and now moved to take her in his arms. Her skin was warm and he rubbed his hands up and down her back.  
  
  
“Hello, Gorgeous,” went his greeting. Luna’s nose crinkled in the most delightful way as she looked away; appearing embarrassed by the compliment.  
  
  
“Harry, don’t be silly,” was all she could mutter into his sleeve.  
  
  
“What, you don’t believe me? Perhaps you really are loony if you don’t realize what a beauty you are,” he teased. He felt like showering her with compliments in that moment.  
  
  
Her face blushed hot, but she kept her head down as her grin perked up on one side. She slowly gazed up at him under her lashes and Harry was burning to taste her. He moved his arm under her knees and then swooped her up to cradle her as he walked over to the bed. She tried to reign in her squeal, but even a partial version of it was enough to get his hard-on going. He ceremoniously plopped her on the bed, but she winced in pain when she landed and quickly adjusted herself to her side. Harry froze as his knee hit the duvet.  
  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked hesitantly, a sneaking suspicion looming to the forefront of his brain.  
  
  
She had that perennial frightened doe in the headlights look, but this time he was a little more concerned with the reason for it.  
  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing, Harry. I’m just a little bit sore,” she attempted to murmur off-handedly. Harry settled onto her brightly colored bed and folded his legs across each other.  
  
  
“Let me look at it, Lu. I want to make sure your skin is doing better.”  
  
  
She seemed reluctant, but then his expectant look intensified and he tilted his head slightly. The girl returned his stare for another moment before haltingly turning on her stomach and laying flat. Harry ran his hand up and down her back again a few times to soothe her before finally settling above the waistband of her panties. He could see the dark red lines stretching out from under the material on either side as he slowly pulled them downwards. His breath caught.  
  
  
 _Shite_. Oh, man. This…this was…not good, his mind stressed as he sat there staring while his fingers started to waver in their grip. What the fuck had he done? Harry felt a little sick as he surveyed her scarred flesh. The marks were still bruised scarlet and one of her cuts appeared to have opened again as he noticed the dried blood which had crusted over. And he had been so full of himself earlier, thinking he was some cock of the walk, while here Luna had sat in her pain.  
  
  
“I tried to do some healing charms, but it’s a little hard for me to reach there. I don’t think I could have explained it to Daddy very well, to be honest. I tried to put an unguent on it, but I don’t know how well I did, really,” she tried to excuse.  
  
  
Her tinkly voice was low, but obviously trying to make light of her wounds.  
  
  
Harry swallowed thickly again and looked stolidly into her face as she peered over her shoulder at him. His breath exhaled in an almost whistle before he spoke.  
  
  
“You should be really furious with me.” Luna looked at him in confusion then balked at the thought. She shook her head vehemently, but Harry reached to hold her head in place.  
  
  
“I got out of control again. This is unacceptable, Luna. I really hurt you, and I promised you that I wouldn’t. I really don’t deserve your trust. If you were to think I was a total prick after a stunt like this, I would completely agree with you,” and he threw his hands up in his prostration.  
  
  
“You were very upset, Harry. I could completely understand….,” but the shamed boy cut her off, his self-disgust complete.  
  
  
“That’s not an excuse. I don’t have the right to pour my pain into you. That’s not fair; you’re not my dustbin. I don’t know, Lu, maybe it would be better if you just stayed the fuck away from me.”  
  
  
Luna grew panicked at the suggestion and she gripped his wrist tightly. “No, Harry! Please. I want to help you, I’ll do better.”  
  
  
Harry paled at her refusal to see him as the arsehole in this. He sighed again and rolled back his head in frustration as his eyes floated to the ceiling.  
  
  
That’s when he saw it. He saw his face looking back down at him. Harry’s mouth fell open as he sat there stunned into silence. She had painted the rest of them, too. Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Ron, all looped together with a winding gold thread. He peered closer and saw the inscription written lovingly around their portraits.  
  
  
 _friends…friends…friends_ , it scrolled. Harry thought his heart might explode.  
  
  
He put his hands up to cover his own solid face and felt the tears fill the bottom lids, but then he wiped his palms back over them with a sniffle. Harry was moved, ashamed, amazed, and overwhelmed all at once. When he looked back at her, she lay resting on her arms waiting for his decision calmly, resigned to her fate even as a struggling desperation hovered in those protuberant silver orbs.  
  
  
He tried to insist to himself that maybe he should run away; she needed protecting from him more than from Voldemort and his minions, but he couldn’t do it to her, couldn’t leave. He owed her, for one. Harry wanted to take care of the fair, special girl. He had never met anyone like her.  
  
  
“When did you paint that,” he croaked. Luna didn’t even look up at her work, but stared straight at him as she answered in that matter-of-fact way of hers.  
  
  
“I started when I got home from school. I just finished it the other day, actually.”  
  
  
“It’s really incredible,” he stated rather flatly, but he really meant it. It just hurt to speak right now.  
  
  
“It felt good to do it. Ron took me a long time with all of those freckles. But I had to work at yours the most. I wanted it to be as perfect as you.”  
  
  
Harry cringed inside. “I’m nowhere near perfect, Luna. I’d wager I'm as far from perfect as you can get. Don’t ever lose sight of that.”  
  
  
“I think there’s a definite perfection about you. Sometimes it’s breathtaking to watch you move through the halls at school or in action with defensive spells or on the Quidditch pitch. There’s something very pure in you,” she concluded with a small smile. Harry didn’t want to get upset so he tried to change the topic.  
  
  
“What did you do with your cream? I’m going to finish putting it on,” he explained to her.  
  
  
Luna went to reach for a tube just off her nightstand under a lamp, but Harry saw it and grabbed it first. It sat next to a photograph of a younger Luna with a woman who looked just like her. The smaller blonde looked fresh-faced and cared for. And happy.  
  
  
“This is your mother?” he asked his companion as he pulled the tube’s top off and prepared to spread the contents over her cuts. She gave him a soft _yes_ as she lay back down on her chest.  
  
  
“She’s very beautiful. Like mother, like daughter, I suppose.” He added his own hint of a smile this time.  
  
  
He carefully applied the salve to her battered rump as he talked about nothing in particular. She asked him how the wedding plans were going and he filled her in on his enlightened chat with Mrs. Weasley. Luna told him about her father’s big piece on the Loch Ness monster for the next issue, how he’d gotten a great interview with a Scottish captain who apparently had carried on a long-term friendship with the beast. Harry told her the best way to make a bearnaise sauce.  
  
  
When he’d coated her marred flesh with as much of the unguent as he could, he told her to hold still while he performed the most suitable healing charms he could muster with his limited training. He attempted to diminish the angry welts by dragging his wand across the raised flesh gently. The redness looked slightly muted when he was done, but he wondered if he was simply kidding himself to feel better and it was just a matter of the lighting. Luna told him sweetly that the stinging and burning had subsided.  
  
  
The teen looked around for something to wipe his hands on and Luna handed him an old shirt. As she continued to lay still with her hands under her head, Harry decided to move his hands up to her back again and started massaging it. He let his hands roll over her shoulders and press tight, easing his fingers into her ropes of muscles as he followed them to her neck.  
  
  
He stretched her arms out and rubbed them all the way up. When he made his way down to her waist and pressed his thumbs along the small of her back to drag them upwards, the girl moaned in that breathy way of hers. Harry leaned across her back to speak low in her ear.  
  
  
“Luna, will you let me pleasure you?” he asked fervidly, yet wary of her reaction.  
  
  
She turned her head to him and blinked in a slow understanding. Harry tried to convey his sincerest wish to only make her body feel good and not take her senses over again as he bulldozed her into surrender. Once she had given him her baby-voiced approval, he had a moment where he’d had to reign in that surge of voraciousness. This was only about her, his inner self chided.  
  
  
He warned her that he was moving her body beforehand, but then shifted her to the side of the bed so that she was centered in the width instead of its length, yet he still kept her on her stomach. He appealed to her to get comfortable again while he positioned her legs down at his end. He laid them along the bed’s edge so that her toes pointed to each end and she was spread in a flat split before him. The athletic boy admired her lissome form; the girl was supple in her movements and managed to accommodate every pose he bent her in.  
  
  
“I’m really lucky you’re so limber, Luna,” he admitted. “I don’t realize how much strain I put on your legs, sometimes.”  
  
  
“I’ve always been this way, I'm very stretchy, but this is kind of hard to keep them like this, Harry. Did you want to restrain my akles to keep them straight?” she asked innocently.  
  
  
Harry gulped at the suggestion. “Um, I don’t—well, we don’t have to do that for me, Luna. I want you to feel relaxed, so if you don’t want your ankles tied up, I can move you some other way.”  
  
  
“No, it’s okay,” she spoke liltingly, “This feels interesting. I just need some help, is all.”  
  
  
He watched her indulgently for a few minutes before leaning over to tap his wand to each foot and see the ropes coil their way around her ankles. He made sure they didn’t pull her too tight. He was kneeling on her floor now, and he scooted to the middle as he aligned himself with her cunt. When he went to put his hand on her bottom, she flinched with a whimper.  
  
  
“Does this position hurt, Lu? I promise I don’t mind moving you if it’s not working,” he contended.  
  
  
“Oh, it’s just some of the scratches are a bit tight, Harry, with my skin stretched like this. I’ll get used to it, I’m sure.”  
  
  
Harry attempted a numbing spell on her behind to see if that would ease some of her discomfort. She moaned her content.  
  
  
The boy then threw himself into keeping his promise to saturate her in pleasure. He affixed his mouth to her flower and stayed there for a long time. When she would cum across his pouting lips, he would smooth his hands down her back for a short bit to calm her, but then put his head back down to her pulsing center to begin again. At one point, he started to use his hands to build the sensations, varying the pumping motions in her twat as he sucked on her, rubbing her pink nub as his tongue fucked her, while his fingers moved in and out of her posterior channel.  
  
  
After she had climaxed a fourth time, he stroked up and down her legs for several minutes, but then using both sets of fingers to explore her, and letting the squishing sounds delight him as he watched her swollen cunt bubble in the intense penetration of having several digits moving fiercely inside both her arse and core.  
  
  
Listening to her vast collection of sexy sighs, moans, whines, and grunts was sending Harry into his own realm of delectation. There really was nothing else like her, his mind acknowledged. He ignored his prick completely as he simply followed her bliss. Watching and tasting her cum over and over again was as rejuvenating as all the other tricks he had employed to dominate the girl’s body and mind. He wondered again at his hunger for it; why he had that sense of calmness after controlling her so completely.  
  
  
When Harry felt those sex muscles flutter and grip his tongue for a sixth time, and then seconds later feel it again, Luna protested loudly that she could not do another one, she was spent. He undid the ties on her legs and then ever so gently pulled them back to her body straight like closing a pair of scissors.  
  
  
He curled his body around hers and nibbled at the nape of her neck. It was a spot of sheer heaven for him. She smelled so incredible under here, normally buried away by her mane. He felt he was going to have to address his fascination with her neck very soon before it got him in to trouble, too.  
  
  
Later, as the teens slipped in and out of sleep, Luna crawled on top of his body as he lay flat and rubbed her sex against his prick until it filled with desire for her. Harry lay under the girl and let her use his body for her satiation. He could see his face beam down at him over Luna’s shoulder while she fucked him, the moon spotlighting the mural through her window, and he felt his duality acutely; not so much of good and bad, but of an internal struggle to beat back his darkness.  
  
  
Harry tried not to glance too often at the representations of Ginny and Ron, not wanting to think about either of their thoughts if they had any idea what he was doing right now. Even Hermione would undoubtedly give him grief, he imagined.  
  
  
After the two of them had peaked together amidst frantic limbs and heavy breathing, Luna had fixed her body to his side and buried her face in his neck. The Boy-Who-Lived had never felt so peaceful in his life. Then Luna’s gaze had turned to the beams of white across the faces on the ceiling to contemplate it as if for the first time.  
  
  
“I’m thinking of adding Hedwig, Harry. Would that be okay if I put her near you as if she were perched on your shoulder?” she whispered in his ear.  
  
  
Harry bolted upright in bed, trembling, as he tried to grab at his clothes and flee, but Luna put her arms around him and murmured to him sweet words of comfort until Harry folded back into her. She pulled him back down to the bed and held him tight while he let the tears flow forth. There was no help for it, Harry decided in his sadness.  
  
  
He missed Hedwig so much already; that majestic white plumage that the bird had preened so proudly for him, her eyes so sharp and attentive, sometimes his only consolation in the middle of a fitful night. They took her from him, too, just like everybody else who meant something in his life. The thought made him grip the girl in his arms tighter as his shoulders shook.  
  
  
  
When Harry’s eyes opened again, he could see the first sign of dawn off on the horizon ready to flood the land. The reality of where he was currently sleeping slammed into him fully and within seconds he was leaping from the bed and pulling his stuff together. Luna stirred beside him, but then simply watched as he made his kinetic dash around her room to gather his things. With a last passionate kiss goodbye, Harry was at her window and jumping to Ron’s broom, speeding low to the ground before Apparating in mid-leap to the receiving point outside of the Burrow. Flying back up to Ron’s window, he heard the cock crow.  



	14. The Purveyor of the Sphincter Phone

  
Author's notes: In which Ron discovers that his friend is a little bent.  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 14: The Purveyor of the Sphincter Phone**  
  
  
  
Ron watched Harry down by the chickens in the backyard as he gazed out of his bedroom window. His friend was heading out again up the pathway into the woods. Where exactly did he keep disappearing to, the ginger boy wondered? He couldn’t get much of an answer out of him the day before and since then he’d started to notice that his bezzy mate was acting increasingly stranger. Even after he’d shown Harry the ghoul that he was hiding in the eaves of the attic to stand in for his spattergroit alibi, there had been something off that Ron couldn’t seem to put a finger on. The wild-haired wizard had gotten very silent and morose, but then nervous and shifty moments later after his mum had crashed open the door into the attic bedroom.  
  
  
His mum had caught them while they were deep in Horcrux speculation and where to begin their search, but as soon as she’d gotten them downstairs and sorting the tower of wedding presents that already arrived then Harry had snuck out again with nary an explanation. Ron had been a little miffed at that. He was starting to feel like he was getting the brunt of the work, and there was an awful lot of work to be done. He didn’t think Harry was entitled to a free pass just because it was his birthday tomorrow…or that he was the Chosen One, or some such rot.  
  
  
The boy mentally kicked himself, though, after admitting that he just got jealous every now and again. Harry had plenty of shit to deal with, who cared if he got out of a few menial jobs? It’s not as if Harry was one to constantly shirk his duties, but where exactly was he going when he left? The tall, broad-shouldered boy was concerned for his shorter friend. He was hiding something, Ron could feel it, he knew well the signs of Harry’s brooding behavior approaching every time something went wrong and other people got hurt. Then there had been last night to consider.  
  
  
Ron had awakened sometime in the middle of the night, or very early morning, one of the two, when he’d noticed Harry’s empty bed. In his groggy state, he hadn’t thought much of it; expecting the wizard was taking a wee in the loo or something, but then he had been jerked into consciousness later on when he heard a noise from behind him. He’d slit his eyes open just in time to see Harry sneaking over to the corner in his sightline and propping up his Cleansweep. The boy had his trainers and jacket on, and Ron wondered where the hell he had been.   
  
  
Something told him not to confront him just then, however, and he’d pretended to be asleep when Harry made to look in his direction. Did Harry just fly into his window? Things were getting really odd, now. What could he be doing? He couldn’t use the excuse of taking a walk when it was two in the bloody morning. That just wasn’t safe, and Harry knew better than that, besides. It had been a mystery that was bothering Ron all day.  
  
  
Now, here it was, not even half past four, and the sneak had found another way to hightail it while his mum was busy gushing over the Delacours like they were the king and queen of the Burrow. Ron made a decision right then to follow him, and rapidly burst out of his room and down the stairs, leaving Hermione plastered against the wall in his haste. He muttered a quick _sorry_ as he passed, but wound his way hurriedly downstairs to sneak through the kitchen while the guests were being entertained in the sitting room.   
  
  
Once he was outside, he hung back enough to give Harry some headway as he watched him fade into a distant copse. If he’d been thinking on his feet, he would have been ready with the boy’s cloak on hand, but he had a suspicion that Harry was keeping it on his person these days. He’d just have to find a way to be stealthy as he followed the other teen. If there had been one thing his friend taught him over the years, it was how to be covert.  
  
  
He came up to the mouth of the woods and watched Harry rounding a giant maple in his steady steps on the incline. He moved swiftly, though, and Ron tried to dodge behind trees and maintain his distance while still keeping the git in his sights. He managed to continue to stay on his tail, however, for quite a ways, until suddenly the boy just vanished. Could he have his cloak on him now, Ron wondered? He’d have to be careful not to reveal himself if Harry was really just ahead under magic. Then Ron slapped his hand quietly to his forehead as he recalled that he was, in fact, a wizard and was quite capable of performing a Disillusionment spell on himself. Two could play at this game, the boy thought competitively.   
  
  
As he tapped his head, he felt the oozing chill roll over his form while the charm took effect. He stepped out onto the path and moved faster now, trying to catch up to wherever Harry might have sped off to all of a sudden. He thought that perhaps the teen had slipped off the walkway and was foraging through the brush for something. He wouldn’t have….okay, wait, Ron considered amusedly; this wasn’t about a wank, was it?   
  
  
Even though it grossed him out to contemplate the idea, Harry was stuck in the house with his sister, Ginny, and was possibly having….you know, sexy ideas about her. _Brrr_ , Ron literally shivered at the picture. Yet, he was his mate, and roommate at that, it’s not as if he’d never heard Harry toss one out before they’d finally all learned proper silencing charms. That _Muffliato_ the Prince had shown them in the dreaded Potions book had been right handy in a pinch, Ron mused.  
  
  
The eager friend was now determined to find the boy. Whatever he was doing, Ron just wanted to know whether he should be worrying or not. If it was nothing more than pulling one’s pud, then he could stop all this fussing about and get on with their business, but if there was something else going on, he needed to know. He got tired of Harry being secretive; even if the boy had entrusted him and Hermione with the details of the mission Dumbledore had given him, there was still so much he kept from them. It’s wasn’t that he felt they had to share _everything_ with each other; Ron didn’t talk to Harry much about his growing feelings for a certain bushy haired brunette now, did he? Yet there was still so much unspoken between the two and lately the forgotten Weasley wanted to think of his best mate as more like a confidante.  
  
  
They talked about a lot, and Harry was a great friend to joke around with; he had a wicked sense of humor, but maybe Ron was finally admitting to himself that he needed to share some things that were more than Quidditch stats and how You-Know-Who was ruining Harry’s life. Maybe it was time to break out the gooey feeling stuff. Ron just didn’t know if he wanted to be the first one to broach the subject. Why did he always have to look like the girl? If Harry started to take the mickey because his mate was getting serious about their best friend, then maybe it would be smarter to keep mum about it, he reasoned.  
  
  
Then again, he had loads of opportunities to make fun of him when Ron was seeing Lavender Brown and he’d been mostly alright about it, only grumbling and getting sarcastic when it was getting uncomfortable between his two best friends. Harry hated being caught in the middle of their fights, that much was obvious. But who else was Ron supposed to talk to about the churning feelings he was experiencing since it occurred to him that Hermione was, indeed, a girl, and a girl that turned him on quite a lot.  
  
  
Ron attempted to watch where he was going as he navigated the complicated thoughts swirling in his brain. He hadn’t seen Harry for several minutes now and was starting to get irritated. The teenager kept his eyes peeled to the ground to watch for tell-tale trainers poking out of the bottom of the now too short cloak, yet saw nothing but a couple of squirrels stopping in his path before darting up a tree. The freckled boy paused to consider his options. If he were Harry looking for some privacy, where would he head off to?  
  
  
After another ten minutes and still no sign of him, Ron was about to give up and head home when he heard it. A sound like a whine, he guessed, filling the sleepy hush of the forest. He looked around for clues to its source. It wasn’t an animal; that much he could discern. His ears pricked when the moan floated over to him on the wind again, a distinct longing in the notes. He was standing stock still as he determined its origin and decided it was possibly coming from a northeasterly direction. He skipped over the terrain as quietly as he could, avoiding crashing into bushes as he listened for more of those peals that rang a little too high to be Harry’s deep burr.  
  
  
When he came around the bend in the dirt path to where the hillside sloped downward, he was able to spot someone toward the bottom, their upper body appearing just over the branches that were partially blocking his view. He could make out a preponderance of pale blonde hair, the sun glinting off of it as it filtered through the dense canopy of the treetops. Ron moved up to the leafy extensions to get a fuller account of the scene directly below, cautiously on the lookout for trouble. As he peered over the bough, his eyes grew huge at the sight that greeted him, his breath suddenly caught, his heart’s steady beat breaking out into a trot. This…this was not normal….  
  
  
It was a girl. A girl who looked suspiciously like Loony Lovegood, Quidditch commentator extraordinaire, he noted. What he was seeing did not seem possible, however, and the boy stole forward surreptitiously to get a closer inspection. After letting the gravity drag him down to another tree a few yards further ahead, he pulled up behind its column to take in the exceptional detail he was now afforded from this viewpoint.   
  
  
His mouth hung slack, but he wasn’t even aware of it, so spellbound was he by the drama unfolding in front of him. Something squirmed in his gut as he attempted to determine whether the Ravenclaw neighbor was in danger or not. There was a warring inside him on just what action he was supposed to take in this situation; his first inclination being to crash down to save her, while a tug in his groin kept him firmly rooted in place.   
  
  
Luna was naked. Naked as in, absolutely not dressed with anything resembling clothing, Ron gulped in awe. Yet her body was hardly unfettered. In fact, it was fettered quite a lot at the moment, with what appeared to be lengths of thick rope. She was hanging suspended between two slim trees, her arms pulled taut in a Y, her legs….well, what the devil was going on with her legs?   
  
  
At first glance, she looked like they had been cut off at the knees, but as he stared harder he could make out her feet poking out from behind her arse, ropes binding the ankles to her thighs as they were bent in half. More rope had been looped around behind the crease of her knees and pulled outwards to secure her bottom half to her pillars as well. As for the rest of the yards of cord, it appeared to be coiled around her body in an engaging web of design.  
  
  
She was a mix of patterns and lines; her breasts were crisscrossed with the cable so the x fell in her cleavage then lassoed tightly in several rounds on the tops and bottom of her tits, giving them a bulbous quality as they were squeezed in the network. More lines circled around her waist before they trailed down to follow the creases at the tops of her thighs. Her thighs, bloody hell; Ron’s gaze couldn’t tear away from what was currently in the apex of those limbs. The unmistakable, immediately identifiable, trademark unruly sable locks of one Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived tufted out of her center as he knelt before his apparent victim, his face more than likely stuck to her bits.  
  
  
So, that was it then? Harry had finally lost it? Was he now under the control of one Snakey Dark Lord who had a habit of popping into his brain on a regular basis? Ron wished he could be sure that was the case, but for the incongruent vision of Luna’s rapturous features. Her eyes were closed as if in prayer, while her mouth remained in an oval shape as it poured forth her sweet erotic aria in a steady hymn. The witch’s litany of melodious _aaahhs_ were hardly proof she was being tortured now, were they?  
  
  
Ron continued to stare in fascination as he saw Harry pull his head back, now fully recognizing that this was actually his friend he was watching in this obscene demonstration. The teen was leaning his head against one thigh as he plunged his fingers inside her. Ron could see Harry had his other hand behind her as well and was perplexed as to what he was doing back there. It just seemed very, very wrong. He was able to make out the teen’s lips moving, the bottom of his face covered in a glossy sheen, but Luna was too loud and he was too far away to hear what Harry was saying to her. Supposedly, she approved, whatever the request, because her moans very briefly turned to _yes-yes-yes_ in a spiraling crescendo.  
  
  
Then Ron watched in amazement as his mate did something utterly inconceivable. He pulled his fingers out of the girl to smack her right on her….her, oh Merlin, right on her twat. She didn’t even look like she had any hair there, the red-head gaped. Why on earth would Harry slap her in such a place, he asked himself, while he watched the boy do it again making Luna cant her hips forward as she puled like a scolded child. He noted the muscles twitching in the girl’s arms as she dangled there caught like a fly in the proverbial spider’s web. Harry’s fingers started to move fast along her folds as he diddled her rather furiously, causing her body to bounce slightly in its hold, pinching and twisting his grip while her voice carried a vibrato from the movement as she continued to sing her praises.   
  
  
Once her head tilted backwards with a shout, Harry was back at her core again, his throat visibly working as he drank down her offering. But it seemed the minute he had his fill, he was standing up to her with a threatening air, his hand closing in on her chin and gripping it like a vice as he shook her head. Ron could just make out the girl’s plaintive apology. Then Harry kissed the side of her mouth and smiled at her, whispering something again that made him look very much the reprobate. As he stepped back and began toeing off his shoes and tug his shirt over his head, Ron had the startling feeling that he was about to witness his best friend actually proceed to have sex with their fellow DA mate. The whole notion was blowing the ginger boy’s mind.  
  
  
In a flash, Harry’s wiry, athletic body was standing as nude as her, albeit without the decoration. When he saw his friend’s prick get ready to penetrate the blonde, he decided that he’d had enough, he couldn’t handle another minute of this. He turned and ducked into the brush, trying soundlessly as he could to veer away from the scene and find his way out of this place. Luna’s groans followed him for a short distance, but then he was far enough into the woods that their din settled behind him. He found the pathway again and ran, not concerned about the noise any longer, and sprinted his way back to what he knew. Before he could reach the passage out of the forest, however, he pulled himself up short and crashed back into the trees.   
  
  
He had backed himself up behind the large girth of an oak and his hands went straight to the button on his pants to wrench it open. Getting the fly open quickly and then pulling out his already hard cock, Ron was already fraught with the urgency of his arousal as he flew his grip up and down the shaft in a rapid pace. However, it felt totally odd to jerk off while still under a Disillusionment, the cold sensation interfering with his touch. He tapped the top of his head again to feel that warmth descend in its cascade, but then jumped right back into his pleasuring, the skin of his steely rod hot and damp. The wound up teen tried not to think of Harry and Luna anymore, looking for more suitable masturbatory fantasies to fill his head.   
  
  
His impulse took him to images of Hermione bound nude as Luna was currently hanging in the middle of the forest, but he quickly discarded that, trying to rid himself of Harry’s perversions and find his own tastes to sate him. Imagining Hermione and Susan Bones naked and rubbing their titties against each other was always a good one, and his thoughts strayed to that favorite now, letting his heated prick take over his senses and push that couple in the underbrush further from his mind. It had been kind of funny when he’d experienced Harry’s erection during the Polyjuice fiasco, but right now he wanted no part of his mate’s desires to contaminate his own.  
  
  
Yet his wanking daydreams continued to be interrupted by the bombardment of questions fast piling up in his wayward brain. When in Merlin’s green garden did Harry start--what, dating? seeing?-- _shagging_ Luna Lovegood? He couldn’t even begin to fathom them doing this sort of thing in the alcoves at school. And what of all the sneaky boy’s darting about and disappearances this last term? All that time he had supposedly been stalking Draco, had Harry really been carrying on an illicit affair with the younger Ravenclaw all along?   
  
  
Ron just couldn’t grasp the idea of Harry two-timing his sister, though. The boy was loyal to a fault. He hadn’t even noticed Luna crushing on his friend. When did that start? Aaarghhh!!! Would somebody please just explain to him what the bloody hell was happening? Had the whole world taken crazy potion?  
  
  
Ron tried to muffle his groan behind his teeth while still seizing his swollen knob like a man laying claim to a lifejacket. He-just-wanted-to-cum, damn it, the boy gritted out in heaving breaths. His mind went to the security of his dream Hermione smiling and exposing her luscious breasts, her nipples pebble hard and ready for his eager mouth, but those damn ropes kept snaking around her image and getting in his way while he could hear the echo of Luna’s fevered moans.   
  
  
The more naïve Weasley male recalled a time he overheard the twins talking about somebody being very _kinky_ in their sexual preferences and he wondered if that was what they meant, that Harry was just kinky and didn’t like sex the way normal people did. Of course, the next question was…when the hell did Harry get interested in sex?  
  
  
The two mates rarely talked about it, other than in expressing their appreciation for various shapely attributes amongst the female student body. Even then, Harry was quite polite about it, mentioning that Katie Bell had a beautiful bottom while he blushed appropriately. You would think hanging around Seamus, the boy would be just as crude as the rest of his dorm buddies, but that had never been the case. This just proved to Ron how many secrets his friend was hiding away up in that scar-riddled head of his. If he tried to excuse the odd behavior by writing it off as a consequence of Harry’s weird connection to You-Know-Who, how did that explain Luna’s supposed fancy then? Maybe the girl really was as much a nutter as they claimed.  
  
  
The freckled boy laid his head back against the tree and let out a long, slow exhale. He cleared his mental pictures. That made him think he was going to have to support Hermione’s insistence that Harry Occlude his mind better. But right now, Ron just drifted into sensation as he let his hand resume its up and down motion to usher in that building pressure in the back of his bollocks.   
  
  
He listened to the wind rustle the leaves and the birds twitter their conversation around him in this pocket of wildlife and slowly the tugging drew up the gush of semen that he needed to shed. When that surge of feeling hit and he felt his prick get ready to spew, he opened his eyes and watched the white gel whip out in frenzied lines landing on the leafy ground. His body sagged while his hand stayed glued and he recuperated in the afterglow.  
  
  
It didn’t take him long before he had his pants zipped back up again and he was heading out of the thick foliage to make his way back to the garden. He didn’t know when he was going to be able to confront Harry about this, but the teen felt resolved that it would come to pass very soon. He’d just keep watching him like a hawk in the meantime. He would figure this all out before he made his next move.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry awoke in the morning feeling refreshed and almost happy. He was seventeen today; considered an adult by the rest of the Wizarding world now, although Harry had been feeling like a man for quite a while. He would be spending it with the friends he called his family, enjoying a last carefree moment before the wedding was upon them and the trio made their way off, and tonight he would see his angel in secret one more time. They had special plans for the occasion.  
  
  
It would be strange seeing her with the rest of the guests at Bill and Fleur’s ceremony tomorrow, yet not able to touch her or let on how much he wanted her. She had informed him that both she and her father had been invited; he looked at it as a test of his increasing control with her, the wizard decided. Harry couldn’t very well expect Luna to allow him to discipline her if he couldn’t even manage his own urges. He wanted to take their commitment to their sexual roles seriously. The last few days with her had been dazzling and Harry wanted to top it off with tonight’s festival of fucking.   
  
  
Before he had left her that first night he visited her room, they had made plans to meet up by her house again the next afternoon, hidden away in the mantle of trees. The teen had come to some sort of acceptance of his deviant nature, but promised himself he would leave off the punishment for his remaining time with her. He didn’t want a repeat of this last mistake. Harry made sure to discuss with Luna everything he wanted to try beforehand to deem whether she felt okay about it, and they had come to an agreement on how she would let him know if he was going beyond her comfort level. So far it had worked fantastically.  
  
  
When he’d met her the next day, he had asked her if he could tie her up again if he refrained from the spanking and she consented. Her poor bum was still marked, although Harry was happy to see much of the stripes had faded and her bruises were already turning a faint yellow. He’d tied up her feet and her hands behind her in one knot and then laid her on her abdomen, such a pretty picture she had made.   
  
  
He let her mouth alone to voice any alarm should it be necessary, but then rolled up her body so she could lay on one side of her head while he fervently attacked her quim with his tongue again. The delirious boy had worked his hand over his shaft while he lapped at her, eventually folding all four fingers of one hand inside her as he jacked off over arse. He had spread his seed all over her leftover cuts and pretended he was healing her with the physical manifestation of his love like a balm.  
  
  
  
After their frolic, he had actually delivered on his promise to arm her defensively for school. They worked on a few hexes, but mostly he came up behind her and practiced showing her basic fight maneuvers so she could punch or kick her way out of a surprise attack. He was very excited to see a spark in the girl’s eyes as he explained where she could make the most damage with just a simple jab or bite. She was quite spirited after and Harry wanted to shag her seven ways sideways against the tree but needed to get back to the Burrow.   
  
  
Harry had shown up at her room the second night with plenty of vigor still intact, however, and they had spent a good amount of time locked together at the crotch. They talked a lot post coital, hurriedly enthusing to each other in low voices about setting boundaries and how far they wanted to go. He once again tried his best to explain just how strong he felt towards seeing her tied up at his hand; how the way she willingly and flexibly fell into his structured styles were an intense aphrodisiac, and his ideas for rigging were only growing more complicated with each image.  
  
  
  
She had agreed with him about that aspect of their “play”. Luna told him that feeling herself put on display like that for him was just as intense for her; that she loved the ritual of his setting up the binds and feeling literally placed in his stronghold. She said that when he stretched her cunt completely open, she felt put under a spell, like she was drugged. Actually, she had used the word, _vagina_ when she said that, but Harry made her change it. Listening to her breathy dirty talk was intoxicating in itself, and he would insist she repeat him saying the most foul, fucked-up, sexually dirty phrases he could think of.  
  
  
However, knowing her take on things was extremely helpful, too, in putting his kinks into perspective. When he expressed regret at his behavior in such a critical spot for her, he worried that he had summoned bad memories by getting violent with her in a place she already associated with assault. Luna had become pensive at that but regarded the act differently.   
  
  
She had used the cupboard as an example, saying she had hoped that by utilizing the setting the way they did it had altered its significance; that she was hopeful Harry no longer thought of the place in only negative terms because of the new memories they had made for him. She said that she thought of their time like that in the same way. Harry was impressed by her maturity of the situation. She really was a very smart, thoughtful girl, and this only furthered his pride and admiration for her.  
  
  
The boy had spent an awful lot of their remaining hours rimming her bountiful arse and this gave him some courage to ask her about anally penetrating her with his cock. He was a little nervous about it, but too excited by the notion to worry, eager to hear her approval. Luna still seemed a little unsure by his desire for it, but she admitted that what he did there was very pleasurable. She took a deep breath then suggested that perhaps the next evening together they could try it. Harry smiled, thinking that it would most likely become his very best birthday present ever.  
  
  
When they met the next day at their station in the woods, he had let his imagination go a little wild. Those photos from the internet still burning in his mind, he had approached his ropework with a little more flair. He knew he wasn’t trained or skilled at what the masters he’d culled from were capable of, but he cast a bit of a levitation spell on her body so it didn’t hang too heavy in her restraints. He was sensitive to her comfort still, and wanted the experience to be good for her, too.   
  
  
Oh, Merlin, the sounds she made! Probably a little too loudly, and he’d chastened her about the volume, but he’d loved hearing it all the same. Luna had looked positively, absolutely gorgeous held up in his vision and the power of it had seared him. When he’d fucked her, his fingers buried in her sphincter as he moved, the boy had whispered that he loved her, so far gone in the moment was he mentally.  
  
  
Once he had sprung her free and the two teens worked some more on a few hexes, he thought about what he had said and how much had he really meant it. What did that mean, exactly, to be in love with someone? He wasn’t sure if he understood the concept yet, but he knew only that he did love her as the person she was and for what she had given him. He had never before felt this at ease with another soul, to have bared so much of himself to another, and it surely left a lasting effect on the young man.  
  
  
Arriving at her house late that night, Luna had greeted him looking embarrassed and more than a little green. She was quite upset as she explained to Harry that whatever her father had attempted to make for dinner had not agreed with her and she had been sick in the bathroom for the last three hours. The girl seemed more distraught that she was disappointing him, but Harry assured her that it was okay, that he was more concerned for her health and wondered what he could do to help. He had finally managed to slide next to her in her bed and coo into her ear while he rubbed her disgruntled belly. When she had settled into a more relaxed repose, Harry had languidly masturbated her to a small orgasm.  
  
  
After she woke him up a little while later, she begged him to allow her to please him orally. Harry was worried about her condition and how that might affect her gag reflex, but she said she was feeling better under his attention and wanted to make him feel good in her gratitude. With Harry dazedly laying on his back and his legs open, Luna had sat between them and bent to her muse. He was enjoying the feel of her tongue swirling across the head of his prick as her hand slid in its obeisance, but when she had gobbled him up a second later and a finger had floated to his puckered hole, he had jumped in surprise. Luna choked slightly at that, but remained unabashed as she asked to whet him for the protrusion. Harry had confessed to her before that he’d fingered himself and liked it, but couldn’t help feel a bit shocked that she would want to do it for him. He agreed straight away, however.  
  
  
  
Having her tongue flicking over his anus while her hand worked his prick felt deliciously dirty, but it got even better a few minutes later when she switched her mouth back to suck down hard on his length as two of her digits split him and started to move in tandem with her head motions. He came so hard he felt downright guilty at what he expected was a copious amount of spunk down her throat. Luna purred afterwards. It had been difficult to leave at the dawn.   
  
  
Yet he was awake and giddy now, feeling more optimistic than he had in weeks and raring to go. When he hopped out of bed, he felt spooked for a moment at the sight of his best mate in the next bed over staring at him with quite a bit of intensity. Ron glared at him like he’d just done something wrong and Harry scrambled in his brain to think of what heinous act he might have inflicted upon his friend in the last few days of their cohabitation.  
  
  
“Uh, mornin’. You’re up early, Ron. Didn’t expect to see you conscious for another hour or two,” he joked somewhat lamely. He was definitely getting some weird vibes that were quickly making him uncomfortable.  
  
  
“Yeah, well, we got a celebration today, don’t we? Actually figured _you’d_ be the one needing some sleep, Harry,” Ron commented with a decidedly insinuating arch of his brow. Harry frowned while he tried to glean the vague inference at the gesture.  
  
  
“Er, no, feeling pretty rested. Did…I…do something…wrong, yesterday, by chance?” he inquired with his own reach of the eyebrows.  
  
  
“I dunno, did you?” Ron challenged as his eyes narrowed to slits. Okay, totally weird. This was going nowhere fast.  
  
  
“Nooo, don’t believe so. Well, this is all riveting, but I’m heading to the bathroom for a shower, if that’s alright. I’ll see you down at breakfast.”   
  
  
And with that he grabbed his jeans and a clean shirt and underwear to make his way out the door. He got to the little room happy to see that it was free of any occupants; he had a feeling Hermione and Ginny were still asleep, and swiftly ran through his morning ablutions before jumping into the tub for a vigorous wash. He ruminated on Ron’s odd mood, and then slowly recalled him acting a bit off the night before at dinner. Harry couldn’t escape the feeling that he’d inadvertently done something to piss off his friend. He supposed Ron would come clean eventually and he’d just have to wait for the spark of resentment to build up to its inevitable climax. It wasn’t as if Harry hadn’t become wholly familiar with Ron’s brief flashes of envy every so often.  
  
  
Down in the kitchen, Molly was very charged and enthusiastic about the day’s planned events. She had asked him the day before what he wanted to do for his momentous birthday and Harry hadn’t wanted her to go to any trouble, especially in light of the following day’s frenzy. The kindly woman had cried nonsense at the idea, insisting it was a special day and that they would make it a memorable occasion as best they could; she suggested a small, familial get-together. Harry had been very touched. She talked warmly to him now as she ran down the meal she was preparing for him and the boy felt a special kinship with her, as if he had graduated to a new level of bonding with the woman in which they could regard each other as adults who held great affection for each other.  
  
  
When Harry was back upstairs, he noticed the girls were now up and about as Ron moped around in their room. The preoccupied Weasley told his mate that he had some stuff to discuss with Hermione and then disappeared out the door. Meanwhile, Harry tried to get a batch of clothes together to wash before he would have no chance to repack in the chaos of the wedding. He had made a trip down to the laundry room, where Molly had fussed and insisted she would take care of it. As he ran his way back up to the bedroom he was sharing with Ron to tackle his next chore, a door opened on his right and Ginny’s bright face peered out at him.  
  
  
“Hey, birthday boy, can I speak to you for a moment?” she had asked him with a good amount of cheer. Harry regarded her curiously before responding.  
  
  
“Er, yeah, sure. What’s up?” Ginny opened her door wider and motioned to him with her hand to come inside. Harry looked to each side of him to see where Ron might be before taking steps to the inside of her lair. He somehow knew Hermione would not be waiting for them inside.  
  
  
When Ginny closed the door behind her, Harry glanced around the room with some interest. He’d never actually been in here before and seeing the imprint of her personality spread all around the space was illuminating. From her Harpies posters to her brightly colored aquamarine comforter, to the random glossy photos of Wizard rock stars pinned above her desk, including a lovely realistic drawing of her that Harry expected had been rendered by Dean, he sized up her evident girlishness with an amused interest. This was so her room, and for a self-proclaimed tomboy, it was nice to note that Ginny embraced her femininity with such empowerment.  
  
  
He scanned his emerald gaze over her at last, immediately zeroing in on the fact that her buttons were opened right down to her cleavage. She wore a checkered shirt of greens and blues with a pair of very short shorts on. In fact, they were so short, he seriously doubted her mother would let her get out of the house with them still on. The brazen teen could feel his libido jump quickly to the surface of his skin and in his groin as he took in her pose; that desire constantly just under the lid of his senses like a camouflaged beast in the sand ready to snap up its dinner.  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Harry had very briefly been able to cop a feel of her modest sized breasts in their most ardent snogging sessions, but she had been quick to move his hands away while continuing to wrap her tongue around his tonsils. Small though they may be, they fit nicely in his hand with a determination insisting they were every bit as tasty as any comparatively bigger bust. The newly of age wizard found the suggestion of their reveal now to be highly arousing and wondered just what she was planning for their “talk”.  
  
  
“Happy seventeenth, Harry,” she gushed, smiling brilliantly at him. Harry returned the infectious gaze with his own creeping curve of his lips. He watched her with a calculating air.   
  
  
“So, I just wanted to give you your birthday present while it was still quiet. Something for you to think about later while you’re tracking whatever it is you three are headed for. You know, in case you run into a Veela or something I wanted you to remember me.”   
  
  
She moved towards him in a slinking walk and then she was pressing her body and her lips up against him. Harry responded right away, pulling her torso into him as his hands curved around her bottom and molded her to his pelvis. He heard her gasp as she backed away from his mouth for a second, but then he was grabbing behind her head and devouring her lips again. The enflamed teen walked her back into the wall and leaned against her heavily, slightly thrusting upwards from his crotch as his hands pulled her wrists from around his neck and pinned them up over her head. When he spoke to her, his voice was deep but he kept it measured enough not to give away the extent of his lust. He smiled again wickedly as he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth then regarded her with his smoldering emerald fire glinting through his glasses.  
  
  
  
“Is there more where that came from?” he asked with a hint of amusement.   
  
  
Ginny’s eyes got big and her mouth hung a little open in a way that did nothing to shake the powerfully erotic images dancing behind his eyes. He wondered how her cheeks would look with his prick stuffed inside her gob. There was no denying that the girl was most definitely turned on as Harry skimmed the points of her nipples extending from her shirt. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry could sense that he was comparing Ginny to Luna in her reaction, noting again how different the two girls were, but wondering all the same how the youngest and prettiest Weasley would flower under his tutelage. Would she get into being dominated the way Luna so obviously enjoyed?   
  
  
Part of his brain detached and accumulated the data as if he were deep in research on the power of sex and its effects on the female anatomy. Just how much would Ginny gush when he coaxed her orgasm with his tongue and hands? Would she moan like Luna or would she be more demure? He could hardly expect the girl to be silent in anything, she was such a spitfire. He bet she was wild in the sack and this pushed him further even as he felt that tinge of betrayal towards his Ravenclaw beauty.   
  
  
“Wha—what, um…do you, uh, want?” she asked tremulously, and her fear in the moment as she tripped over her words only spiked his ardor.   
  
  
He crouched slightly so he was staring full in her face right into her eyes and intoned most lasciviously in barely a whisper, “Oh, I can think of a few things.”  
  
  
Then he was kissing her again as one of his hands left her wrist to snake its way down to that nexus of pulsing desire. She choked in his mouth as his fingers slid into that v and fluttered against the cruelly covered petals of her sex. But then all of a sudden there was a crash at the door and Harry pulled back away from her sharply as he turned to see Ron standing in the threshold with a menacing glare.  
  
  
“What the fuck are you up to?” he demanded with a simmering fury. Ginny flushed bright red before getting her bearings together and shouting at her brother.  
  
  
“Ron! Who the bloody hell do you think you are barging into my room, you great prat!” she hollered, while Hermione fretted in the hallway. “I’m telling mum if you don’t get out of here right now!” she threatened.  
  
  
Ron just looked at her with condescension while his sarcasm dripped in his goading. “Oh, really? You want to tell mum what you were doing with Harry, do you? That should be a laugh.” Ginny had the sense to look chastened for a second, but then that fire was back in her eyes.  
  
  
Harry decided to take control of the situation before it got any worse.  
  
  
“Ron, it’s nothing. We were just…talking and your sister wanted to give me her present. Let’s not get into a tiff about it,” he directed as he started to exit her room. Ron only turned his glare to Harry with an air of incredulity.  
  
  
“Present. Right.” Then he walked out as Hermione stumbled into the space he vacated with an apologetic face.  
  
  
“Um, I tried to keep him out, sorry,” she mumbled. Harry only shook his head with a purse of his lips as if to imply the matter was not worthy of her worry. He headed out of the girls’ room without looking back as he followed Ron back to their own. Ron waited till Harry had stepped inside before walking over to close the door. He turned to his friend still agitated but with some sort of acceptance that Harry was perplexed by.  
  
  
He spoke quietly now. “You broke up with her, Harry. You shouldn’t be messing her about; that’s hardly fair.”  
  
  
Now it was Harry’s turn to blush as his guilt bloomed to the surface. Ron had a point and the teen tried to will his control issues back down to a manageable status. His cockiness was completely remiss at a time like this.  
  
  
“Er, I know. I didn’t mean for that to happen, really. She asked me in and it just got out of hand. Sorry, it won’t happen again, Ron.”   
  
  
He felt that the other boy was going to have to ditch the overprotective older brother act soon as he didn’t think it was endearing him to his sister at this point, but at the same time he understood it. However, Ron being so territorial over Ginny was still a little creepy, and he wondered when it got beyond just concern for a family member. He tried to appease the boy now with his assurances.  
  
  
Ron turned to his bed to pull a package off of it and then threw it into Harry’s lap in one motion. The boy grunted as it barely missed hitting him in the nuts, but he glanced at it curiously to see brightly colored paper around a rectangular shape.  
  
  
“Happy Birthday, git,” Ron muttered as he waited for the boy to tear away the paper. “I’d rather you didn’t open it in front of my mum,” he explained tightly.   
  
  
Harry looked down at the parcel and determined it was most likely a book by the feel of it. Heh, Ron giving a book as a gift; Hermione had most definitely been an influence on him. When he ripped back the wrapping, he took in the title with some mirth.   
  
  
“ _Twelve Fail Safe Ways To Charm Witches_ , eh? Uh, thanks, Ron,” he tried to offer sincerely as his grin kept getting bigger.  
  
  
“Yeah, whatever, I realize it’s probably useless and totally stupid to you, but at the time I saw it, I thought was quite brilliant,” he stated dully. Harry tried to get him out of his mood.  
  
  
“Did you look through it? Anything I should read first?” he smirked.  
  
  
Ron’s cheeks tinged slightly pink when he acknowledged with a shrug that he had read the whole thing. Harry asked him with a wiggle of his brows if he had tried any of the tips out on any particular lady yet, but Ron didn’t rise to the bait and when he looked at Harry he appeared almost sad. The wizard was once again hopelessly aware of the fact that there was something going on here that he just wasn’t getting. He debated being forthright about the whole situation and just asking Ron plain as day to explain himself, but decided against it if Ron wasn’t ready to talk. He knew how he personally felt being badgered about his frequent silent brooding. Hermione would drive him barmy trying to force a heart-to-heart.  
  
  
He let the moment pass and then soon they were all downstairs watching Harry open the rest of his presents. When he opened the box from Molly and Arthur to see the watch they had given him in special recognition of his seventeenth, she had explained away the second-hand appearance of the face by noting that it had belonged to her brother, as if she had felt bad that they couldn’t give him a new one. Harry hugged her fiercely to show her in no uncertain terms how moved he felt about the gift.  
  
  
  
Later on, as other guests popped in to share Harry’s birthday feast with him, Remus gave him a strong handshake as he greeted him, Tonks glowing by his side. There had been a mixture of emotion welled up in the man’s eyes that reminded Harry just how much a part of his parents’ lives his former professor had been. He felt bothered by his recent shows of aggression towards the man and tried to be humble in his presence now, giving him a warm pat on the back as he welcomed the pair into the dining room.   
  
  
It was after the celebratory meal, however, and a heaping slice of Mrs. Weasley’s glorious cake shaped like a gold snitch, that Remus had pulled Harry aside and asked to speak with him in private for a moment. Harry acquiesced and they stepped into the Weasley laundry room behind the kitchen. As he looked at the man expectantly, he noticed Remus try to mentally prepare himself for whatever it was he was about to say.  
  
  
“Well, first Harry, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you and how you’ve matured over the years. You’ve had to deal with a lot and you’ve always risen to the occasion admirably with courage and empathy. I know that your mum and dad would be….so proud,” Remus’ eyes watered and he got a little choked up, but quickly recovered as he coughed into his wadded up mangy handkerchief. Harry felt out and out ashamed at the way he’d been treating him now.  
  
  
“Um, I bought you something, but I didn’t want to share it with everyone else, and you’ll see why in a second. Dora doesn’t even know about it, so it will just be between you and me, alright?” he assured the boy. Harry was definitely intrigued by this prologue and was eager to see the contents of the package Remus now handed him.  
  
  
“Thanks, Professor,” he spoke out of habit as he took the gift from the man. Remus huffed at the title.  
  
  
“Now, Harry, I told you before, no need to call me that anymore. Remus is just fine,” he encouraged.  
  
  
Harry tore away the paper deftly as that was all he’d been doing today, and when he turned to look at the cover of what was clearly another book, his heart stopped mid-beat as he froze with a feeling of dread looming up from his gut.   
  
  
The title read, in rather ornate script, _A Different Side to a Wizard’s Love: The Role of Dominance and Submission in Sexual Dynamics_. Harry just stared at it for several minutes as he furiously tried to come up with a reason why Remus would be giving this to him. Remus coughed again, and the boy finally tore his eyes away to stare up at his mentor with a horrified expression.  
  
  
“Now, Harry, I don’t want you to be alarmed at what I’m about to tell you. It’s just a natural progression of your sexuality and I don’t want you to think you’ve done anything wrong,” his father’s friend began hesitantly. Harry was getting alarmed anyway despite the man’s protests. In fact, warning bells were going off like mad in his brain.  
  
  
“Um, I’ve been on the patrol to guard your house while you were at your aunt and uncle’s over the summer, as you may already know. Well, at least I know that you’re aware you have security at all points around the area.” The warning bells were now klaxons blaring in his head.  
  
  
“It was during one of those watches that I, uh, came upon you picnicking with one of your schoolmates. Miss Lovegood, I believe it was.”  
  
  
Harry just stood petrified as he listened to his teacher. He wanted to gulp, but there was no spit left in his throat; he couldn't even blink. His whole body burned and he was completely speechless. If he’d had any function left in his arms, he’d be covering his face about now.  
  
  
  
“Please, don’t be embarrassed. I know how mortified you must feel to hear this, but let us just say I’m aware of the fact that your relationship with the young woman is quite sexual, and uh, very driven at that. I’m not here to chastise you, Harry, but I just want you to have all the information you need. This is a very serious step in a young person’s life and it’s egregiously clear that you have received no guidance from your family over the years,” he said as he shook his head sadly.  
  
  
“I despaired many times at my tenure with Hogwarts that there wasn’t any kind of program offered in the curriculum where students would be able to gain the knowledge they needed for their sexual health. Madam Pomfrey could hardly be expected to show every woman in those walls how to prepare a contraception potion now, could she?”  
  
  
He stopped for a moment to watch Harry’s reaction, but the boy was still staring back eyes wide. Remus looked a bit wistful as he tried another approach.  
  
  
“The thing you have to understand, Harry, is that the Wizarding world is not quite an open atmosphere in regards to sex as people seem to share on the Muggle side,” he explained carefully. “I suppose we’re still very far behind Muggles in that realm, and you probably think the mindset old-fashioned, but it’s there and something to be considered very strongly when you’re conducting yourself around others. It’s not as if pre-marital sex doesn’t ever happen with wizards and witches, because Merlin knows that would be a fallacy, but people don’t talk about it in a public forum and it is usually dealt with under the rug, as it were.”  
  
  
Harry was slowly coming out of his shock as he tried to absorb the information Remus was giving him. He could certainly see how that was true, as he’d watched enough Muggle telly to know that there was a vast difference in how sexuality was perceived by both cultures. It had never occurred to him to ask Hermione what she thought about the gap and how she viewed the implicit hypocrisy in such an outdated attitude, that would have been way too embarrassing. Even the wizard porn was dramatically different, Harry noted, the few magazines he had seen Seamus produce were almost tasteful in the shots of barely nude witches laying atop their brooms and such.  
  
  
Remus continued by asking some questions.  
  
  
“I can expect that you two are using a method of contraceptive, right?” Harry nodded his head at the prompting, but didn’t expound further.  
  
  
“Please tell me you’re not just pulling out at the time of ejaculation, because that is nowhere near fool-proof,” he queried in that catechizing way of his. Harry finally joined the one-sided conversation.  
  
  
“No,” he croaked, but then cleared his throat as he continued in a stronger voice. “Luna’s on a potion. It keeps her safe from diseases, too, although I was a virgin when I…” he stopped realizing he might be giving too much away.  
  
  
Lupin widened his eyes in surprise at that. “I see. Well, that’s unusual for a fifteen year old pureblood witch, but good for her if she’s on top of things. I know she’s very close to her father, but I worry how she fares without a mother around to tell her about these things.”  
  
  
“She’s sixteen,” Harry corrected. “Her birthday was over Easter hols.”   
  
  
He looked at the cover of the book again and thought perhaps that he might take advantage of this opportunity to get some much needed answers for his several thousand questions regarding the daunting world of intercourse. When he looked at Remus again, he took on a more determined mien and tossed away any worry about embarrassing himself. Obviously, his old teacher had seen enough to know that Harry was into something a little different.  
  
  
“So, does this book explain why I like to tie Luna up?” he asked boldly. Remus started for a second, but then smoothed his features back into a calm and caring facade.  
  
  
“Well, uh, yes, it certainly offers some theories on the psychology behind such…uh, propensity for that. This is to give you a sense of how you can navigate the tricky emotional landscape as well as the things you absolutely have to know in regards to your health. If you wish to…er, bind her or overpower her, you have to be very careful that you don’t do anything that veers into harmful territory. This style of foreplay can easily become dangerous if you’re not informed. You can do a lot of damage with a belt, Harry. You don’t want to create a tourniquet or cut off any breathing by accident.”  
  
  
The man imparted the serious nature of the consequences with a shake of his finger. He attempted to glean more information by softening his tone.  
  
  
“Am I to infer by your question then that this happens fairly often?” he frowned before Harry could respond. “Just how long has this relationship been sexual, anyway?”  
  
  
Harry appraised the concerned teacher as he sized up just how much he should divulge in the details. He didn’t want to reveal everything, but at the same time he felt committed enough to Luna to continue using this man as a resource for her sake.  
  
  
“It started the night Dumbledore was murdered,” he stated flatly. His expression to Lupin was blank, but his eyes sparked as he watched the man blanch. “And yeah, once I started, I haven’t been able to stop, really. It’s, uh, definitely a focal point in the, uh, foreplay.”  
  
  
Remus looked at him compassionately. “Oh, Harry,” he sighed as he shook his head. Harry felt annoyed at that. He decided to go for shocking.  
  
  
“What about the spanking? Does that make me a complete freak if I get off on that, too?”  
  
  
Remus was really struggling to keep himself composed, and Harry admired the man’s effort.  
  
  
“Um, well, I think that this book will address that, as well. I’m afraid I couldn’t really give you any insight there, as it’s not something I’m familiar with, but I know enough to understand that everybody’s sexuality is different, and that you’re not a freak just because you find these things enticing. I suspect you’ve been through the type of experiences in your young life that might find solace in that sort of control. Obviously, most people have not been through what you have, you can’t really compare yourself to others that way, Harry, but it doesn’t make you a bad person, or anything.”  
  
  
The teenager actually derived some comfort from that and he tried to reign in his immature need to one up the man. Still, he regarded the Order member with some suspicion.  
  
  
“You’re a werewolf, Remus, and you’re telling me you’ve never had any problems letting your dark side take over when it comes to shagging?”  
  
  
Instead of getting sheepish, Remus focused his gaze very seriously at Harry.  
  
  
“It’s a struggle every day, Harry, but I’ve spent many a year keeping a tight enough lid on it that, no, I don’t let it get the best of me during sexual intimacy.”  
  
  
“Oh,” popped out Harry letting the gravity of his words weigh on him. He supposed the consequences for Remus losing control would be quite severe. He considered what else he might discuss while he had the chance; they’d been tucked away back here for quite some time now, surely they’d be interrupted soon.  
  
  
“Can I ask you a question about plain old sex, then?” he proposed. Remus snickered at that and smiled.  
  
  
“Of course, Harry, ask away. I’m here to help.”  
  
  
Harry beaded his eyes as he contemplated his next question.  
  
  
“What about anal sex? Is that thought of as weird in the wizarding world, too? I mean, is it practiced a lot or is it kind of rare? I know it’s sort of taboo with some Muggles, but pretty much prolific in pornography. My cousin has quite a lot of it in his collection,” he offered by way of explanation.  
  
  
Remus choked again. When he looked up at Harry, the boy felt he was probably close to his last straw.  
  
  
“Uh, yeah, alright. Uhhhh, so, you’re already experimenting with that, are you? I, uh, yeah,…that’s quite young for you both to be interested in pursuing already, don’t you think? Are you absolutely sure that Luna is in agreement?” he hedged.  
  
  
Harry felt sure of his answer. “Well, she thinks I’m kind of odd for wanting it but acknowledges that it feels good. We, you know, have already, er, fingered each other there, and I like going down on her there, too. I think she’s maybe worried about, uh,” and here Harry could feel his face grow hot again, “well, I guess there’s a concern for a mess or something, you know, considering how it’s usually used. But I feel pretty confident it’ll be alright,” he quickly enthused.  
  
  
Lupin grew thoughtful again before he answered this time.  
  
  
“You understand, Harry, that there are definitely health issues in this. You do need to make sure you don’t give the girl an infection. There are some charms that are meant to clean any passageways as preparation, as well as some lubrication spells. That book does cover the basics.” He tried to expand on the idea from another angle.   
  
  
“It is certainly a powerful connection, Harry, when both partners are willing. It’s quite a potent experience from both a male and female perspective. Just promise me you’ll be exceedingly careful in the execution. It’s easy to tear things if you’re too rough or too eager to penetrate her. Make sure she has the time to accommodate you, alright?” He looked at Harry with the full expectation that the young man would understand the seriousness of their subject matter. He’d dropped his uneasiness by this time, and Harry earnestly took in his instruction with the attention it deserved. Luna was relying on him not to damage her again.  
  
  
“Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. I totally want it to be good for her. I promise I’ll be careful.”  
  
  
Remus shifted as he started to notice the sounds from the kitchen behind them. He looked back at Harry with an expression the boy couldn’t decipher.  
  
  
“I wish I could help you more, Harry, but it’s just not the time for it. So much is at stake right now that the idea of dealing with this stuff is a sharp reminder to me just how much you’ve been denied. If there were something I could do to make it up to you, but ah, well, you’re a man now, and one to be reckoned with at that. I can only give you a pat on the back and wish you the best of luck, my friend.”  
  
  
As in emphasis to his declaration, Remus actually slapped Harry on the back and then shook his hand again. Harry looked over the book once more before shrinking it down to fit in his back pocket. Remus approved with a nod. No sooner had he done that, they could both hear Mrs. Weasley calling for him. The two stepped out from the back room as she looked over in surprise, but then informed Harry he had a visitor in the front room as Mr. Weasley had just brought home the Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, for the festivities. Harry was surprised by this, but gave Lupin one last glance before he turned towards the living room.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
By the time Harry had escaped out of the window and was on his way to Luna’s waiting arms, it had been well after midnight. The sexually frustrated teen was now gagging for it, having a whole day away from her body had been a test, alright, as he was quick to fall into their patterns of availability. When he zoomed through her open window, Luna was waiting in her iridescent see-through purple panties, dangling dirigible plum earrings and nothing else.   
  
  
As his hands circled around her, he could smell the strong scent of strawberries from her hair. He ran his fingers through the tresses; it was still wet in patches, but gleaming. Ever since Harry had begun tending to her mane, it had grown lustrous and thick. The boy was very pleased to see she maintained the upkeep, and he knew she was doing it for him.  
  
  
“Mmmmm, baby, I missed you,” he crooned into her ear. The girl vibrated under him in her eagerness while her hands were already creeping under his shirt to pull it upwards. Harry stepped back and held his arms up in the air as a sign for her to continue, and when she tugged it over his head, careful not to catch the material against the frame of his glasses; she bowed before him and gripped around his backside in reverence, her face rubbing up against the crotch of his thin pajama pants. The noises that emitted from her vocal chords were needy and worshipful and Harry had already grown hard at such a display of subservience.  
  
  
When he spoke again, his voice was strong and commanding, deep in its timbre. “Do you want me in your mouth, Luna? Tell me what you want to do,” he permitted.  
  
  
“Oh. Yes, please, Harry. I want to suck your big cock very much, please let me make it good for you,” she breathed, already immersed in her role and ready to show him her devout commitment. Her fingers scrambled up to grab at his waistband tremulously, but Harry put a hand down to stop her and pulled her head back with a little tug, his fingers tufted firmly in her crown. She looked up at him expectantly with those saucer eyes that gave Harry a stiffy every time he thought about them now.  
  
  
“Put your hands behind your back for me.” The girl immediately complied, crossing them at the wrist as her breasts jutted out with the action.  
  
  
“I’m going to move and you’re going to sit still like my very special girl, okay? Let me see you open your mouth wide,” he instructed and watching that maw stretch for him was most flattering.  
  
  
He kept his fingers gripped around the pale blonde strands as his other hand yanked his pants over each hip. He pulled them low enough for his cock to escape, which by now was boinging up to greet its attendee. When he pulled her head slowly towards his pelvic girdle, fitting her over his his steely desire for her and sliding right to the back of her throat, he felt a rush akin to grabbing hold of the snitch during the champion game. Luna gagged a little trying to adjust around him while someone else controlled the movements, but she quickly recovered and sucked her cheeks concave as she moaned into his skin. Harry pulled her head back slowly until only the helmeted end of his prick remained inside.  
  
  
  
“Gods, you’re so good, luv,” he cooed. He tilted her head slightly upwards. “Show me how much you love my cock, baby. I want you to suck on the tip of my knob like it’s the best Licorice Wand that Honeydukes ever produced.” Okay, maybe that was a bit too much, Harry mentally noted, but he really liked watching girls suck on those things every trip into Hogsmeade.  
  
  
Regardless, Luna went with the image it provided and swirled her tongue and nibbled and made sucking noises just like she was enjoying the sweet. When she closed her eyes to revel in her adulation, Harry gripped her hair tighter and demanded she open them. They quickly flew wide again. Then Harry moved to push himself back in her mouth while he pulled her to him in the same motion. He held her head to his pubis and groaned at how the girl shifted her tongue at the base and held back her teeth as she grunted and tried to swallow. When he pulled her back off of him again, she breathed in gustily but continued to work her skills to keep him in her mouth.  
  
  
“I guess you’re feeling better today, luv.” The girl nodded her head at that while still deep in her blowjob. Harry praised her as he thought about what he was planning next.  
  
  
“Good girl. I hope you’re ready then, because I’m going to push you tonight, sex kitten. You’ll like that, won’t you? Now, get those luscious lips off of me and get your arse on the bed this minute.”  
  
  
He watched with satisfaction as the girl literally bound away from him and jumped up on her bed like an overeager puppy. When she turned to look at him with a hungry heavy-lidded gaze, her hand automatically reached up to tweak her own nipple and she moaned. Harry walked over to her and smacked her on the knuckles as she fondled herself.  
  
  
“No, no. Those are mine. You want me to tug on them with my teeth till you scream or not? I’m not sharing,” he scolded.   
  
  
The girl whimpered and reached for his neck and he finally met her lips in a burning kiss. Luna was practically ready to levitate off the bed when he was done and her grip around his neck wouldn’t let go as he moved backwards to undress. He smacked her ripe buttock and admonished her again before resuming with more directions.   
  
  
“Get on all fours. Stick that beautiful arse out for me, baby. I’m going to worship it tonight.” Watching her comply so readily was a gigantic thrill for Harry; he imagined he could never tire of it. Soon he was on his knees behind her as he conformed to her body. He talked low in her ear in what he hoped was a sexy rumble.   
  
  
“I want you to grab hold of the grill on your headboard because I’m going to tie them to the bars. You know what to do after that, kitten.”  
  
  
The girl’s baby whispers drove him absolutely crazy, but he held himself in check as she gave him her breathy _yes_. Once he’d flourished his wand to her wrists and muttered the incantation for the binding spell, she immediately settled into the position and moved her knees outward, effectively opening herself up to him. Her back slunk low in its inverted arch as her bottom protruded upwards. Harry could already tell by the strong scent that her petals were soaked before he even pulled down her knickers. Seeing the evidence of it only stoked his heated arousal for her.  
  
  
He slipped the pretty, shimmery material under her knees as he moaned his approval.  
  
  
“Oh, yeah, you’re soaking for me, aren’t you, luv? Tell me how badly you want me to split you open, Luna. I want to hear you beg me before I fuck you.”  
  
  
The girl was quaking now as she attempted to answer him. Harry wanted to eat her need for him in that moment as if it were a bloodied steak as her submission assailed his senses like feathers. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be a God. He cast his wand over his hands to clean them.  
  
  
“Please, Harry, I want you so much. I’ll do anything for you. I want you to fuck me so hard. I want to be your good girl.” Her request finished in a teary sob and Harry got worried for a second. He put his hand to her back to calm her, changing his voice to a soothing murmur as he cajoled her back down from her slight hysteria.   
  
  
“It’s okay, baby. I’m going to take care of you, aren’t I?” he assuaged, plunging three fingers inside her as he spoke. She cried out at the feel of him and then she was quickly moving on his triumvirate to attain her first orgasm of the night.  
  
  
“That’s my girl; fuck my fingers just like that. You’re such a greedy thing, and I’ve got lots to give you before we’re done.”   
  
  
He put his hand to her hip as he helped her thrusting along and watched her slickness coat him well before he decided to switch hands. He pulled out his juiced up digits and swirled them around her rosy tight hole further up. Luna relaxed her muscles at his touch and his fingers moved in one at a time, pumping and massaging her channel as his other set of appendages folded back into her open cunt.  
  
  
“Gods, you feel good. Now, before we do anything new, Luna, I’m going to do a few spells on you, okay? You’re going to feel a bit of itchiness inside your bum, but then it’ll get sort of cool and be coated with a gel. I practiced it on myself already, so don’t worry about anything,” he hastened to add.  
  
  
  
Thank Merlin for Remus’ gift, he thought. He really had practiced the spells on his own arse, locked in the bathroom while trying not to let the bustle of the house distract him. It had been tricky doing the wand movements backwards at first, but then he had climbed in the tub and reached down between his legs. It had sort of turned him on, but he refused to wank so he could save it all up for his angel. Now he could feel the fluctuations in her core alert him to her oncoming climax. He didn’t have long to wait before she was mewling and groaning while her body jerked over his grip on her sex.  
  
  
“There you go, baby. Is my little sex freak ready for more?” The girl could only shake her head enthusiastically as she shuddered.  
  
  
Harry looked down at his leaking member and could feel the throb of it like a second heartbeat. It wouldn’t have too long to wait. When he took out his soaking fingers he sucked them clean and then ran his tongue over both holes in one long swipe like a cat bathing its litter. He was getting pretty overeager himself at this point and he tried to focus on his control once more as he prepared to cast the new charms. He casually kissed one cheek of her bum before raising himself up on his knees and intoning the correct Latin. Luna had calmed down as she listened to him with some curiosity. Her body shivered as she felt the glide of moisture in her rear.  
  
  
Harry leaned up against her bum and let his prick slide up the outside of it. He felt quite masculine in this position and he let the testosterone pump through him as he got ready to claim her again. Luna’s trembling returned, but he slid his prick to the engorged center of her sex for a few thrusts, not even moving past the center but making sure to coat the tip in her cum as more lubricant for her protection. When he took out the glazed cock, he exhaled deeply as he pushed it up against her tight ring; his hand stroking the small of her back down to her crease as a way to relax her.   
  
  
He bid her to bear down for a second while he pressed his weepy head at her entrance, and when she breathed out heavily he felt her open enough for him to nudge inside. Harry felt his prick breech the muscle and he reminded her to keep breathing loosely while he paused. The boy’s body shifted to lean over her and press himself to her back, bearing his weight on one hand as it flattened against the mattress. With his other hand, he curved it around her mons and folded his thumb against her nub, pressing up and down with squishy sounds as he coaxed her to spread her knees further.  
  
  
He began thrusting against her very, very lightly, yet feeling his prick slide deeper with each ridge. The girl started to moan low in her throat as she felt him enter her. After several minutes of this, Harry could feel his balls brush her flesh as he delved all the way in. He stopped for a brief moment and just reveled in the sensation. She felt amazingly tight and hot like his prick had just been cinched up in velvet too close to a fire. When Harry started to move again, Luna moved with him and he looked up to see her white-knuckled grip on the bars of her bed loosen up. The cords around her wrists kept her fast in her place, though.  
  
  
  
The boy completely folded his body around hers now as he whispered encouragements in her ear, licking the shell and biting her lobe as he sped up his motions just a few beats. He was gliding in and out of her smoothly now and he felt proud of the both of them for accomplishing this without injury or humiliation. He focused on her clitoris once more and swirled her pearly wetness around the skin with a steady rhythm that mesmerized the witch.   
  
  
After a while, Harry’s hunger started to peak and now his pace picked up while his sweet endearments turned nasty. Luna mewled as he pinched and tugged at her protruding nub.  
  
  
“You want me to go deeper, don’t you, dirty girl. I bet you’d love for me to stuff both holes so full you’d be cumming for hours.” Luna gutturally moaned her assent, but then he followed it with a sudden spasmodic thrust deep inside of her and she practically barked.  
  
  
“Tell me, Luna. I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want me to stuff every hole,” Harry insisted with a hiss as if he were about to break out in Parseltongue.  
  
  
“O-o-ooh, gods, oh yes, Harry, I want it. Stuff me until I’m filled with you. I want to drown in your cum, Harry,” she cried raggedly.  
  
  
Something inside the boy snapped at that and he was suddenly moving her forward until her face was pressed up against the bars. He kept going, though, shifting her so that her torso slid upwards of the determent and moving her bound hands up to the horizontal bar that ran across the top. His knees folded under her bum as he lifted her enough to resettle on his prick at the new angle and then he was bobbing her up and down in a frantic rush. Luna got even louder, enough for the boy to worry about the strength of the silencing charms, and when his eyes landed on her school tie of blues and silvers around the bed's post, he grabbed it on impulse and brought it around her mouth, tying it quickly behind her head as he gagged her. He brought his mouth back up to her ear.  
  
  
  
  
“You alright, then? I expect you to shake your head no vigorously if you need me to stop, understand?” Luna nodded her affirmative and added a whine for effect.  
  
  
He resumed his throaty spiel, but then flattened the girl to the metal frame. He pushed against her until her breasts poked through the bars and then the boy curved his hands around either side of her and tightened his fingers to her nipples, pulling them ridiculously taut as he felt his knuckles graze the wall. He fucked her so hard as he thrust upwards on her bed he thought he might go blind.  
  
  
“Holy Christ, you fucking freak, you’re mine, I’m going to bury myself in your arse; I wanna feel you pour all over me, bitch. You’re my cunt, you’re my fucking slave,” he moaned hoarsely.  
  
  
By the time he was ready to explode, he barely had any voice left and with one final groan, he bit the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder as he released his hot seed into her arse, his hands having left the torture of her tits and wrapping around her waist in a vice. His vision went white in the moment, but then the room loomed back slowly from his periphery. When he could see again, he looked around the bed for his glasses and was glad he hadn’t crushed them in the commotion. Luna had slumped backwards against him and now she hung limply from her ties.  
  
  
  
“Luna? Luv? Are you okay?” he worried for a moment as she lay appearing unconscious.   
  
  
After a second, her eyes popped open and she blinked a few times as she tried to assess her surroundings. Harry lifted her slightly so he could slide out of her, feeling the rivulets of his spunk chase the exiting shaft. It pooled around the base of his cock as he left the sanctity of her orifice. He reached over to untie her binds, freeing first her mouth before moving to her forearms. Once she was loose, her full weight fell against him and he cradled her in his arms, murmuring over her form. When Luna finally spoke it was with an awe-struck waver.  
  
  
  
“That was so powerful, Harry. I didn’t really expect to have an orgasm that way; I just wanted to please you. Thank you so much, Harry. You make me feel so blessed.”  
  
  
Harry felt humbled by her gratitude. He was the one who was blessed, he knew, as his lips sought the girl’s mouth. She gave him something infinite that inflated his spirit to a person three sizes too large. The power that coursed through him was something he could never give up; he was completely addicted. And tomorrow he was going to have to leave her. The thought cut him in half.  
  
  
He lay them down side by side as they came down from their shared high. His lips trailed down her spine until he was kissing the split of her bum and then he was flipping her onto her back as he sucked his sperm from her hole, his tongue moving in to clear away his issue. Part of his brain acknowledged that this might be considered disgusting, but he loved it anyway, he just couldn’t help himself.   
  
  
When he asked for some water, Luna pulled a glass from her bedside and filled it up with a tap of her wand. Harry gulped it down before settling back between her thighs and affixing his mouth to her dainty cluster of nerves nestled under that hood. He lazily sucked and nibbled until the girl was squirming and mewling again then he bit until she spasmed onto his tongue.  
  
  
But the reality of his situation kept butting in its head and he felt driven to take her again, before the night was through and the dawn crushed their last opportunity for bliss. When he’d made sure to cast a cleaning spell on his prick with his wand, he climbed over Luna again and bid her to take hold of the bars above her head. Then he moved inside her flowered core as slowly as he could manage, just fucking her for another hour in a slight winding of his hips as he stared into her eyes until the two teens were enchanted, caught up in their trance. Luna finally succumbed as her body shivered in its release and then she was weeping; Harry watched her tears curl over the sides of her temple to fall to the pillow in a wet splat. He tried to soothe her with his endearments.  
  
  
“Harry,” she sobbed as he kept moving in her with a slow build in his speed, “I don’t want you to leave me.” The girl was inconsolable now but she tightened her legs around his back and appealed to him in her desperation.  
  
  
“I love you, Harry, please. I love you so much,” she was gasping now in her wet declarations, but the boy’s heart felt enormous as it swelled against his ribcage.  
  
  
“Luna…Luna, my angel,” he cried to her, “It’ll be all right, you’ll see. I’ll come back, I’ll return for you, luv. Don’t cry, please.” It wasn’t due to discomfort this time, trying to end the weeping, but an agony he felt at seeing her in such pain.  
  
  
He kept murmuring to her, chanting _my beautiful angel_ over and over until he was panting in his need for her, feeling her legs squeeze him tight as he pushed for his solace in her embrace, at last reaching that peak as his senses washed over him one more time and he moaned into her breasts, his hands entwined in hanks of her hair. The teen lovers clutched each other in the aftermath, her hiccups taking over for her plaintive cries as she settled into him. Soon they were both deeply asleep wrapped around each other tightly.  
  
  
Harry awoke as the sun peeked over the horizon. He smoothly and silently disentangled his body from her exhausted one then slunk down to the floor as he pulled together his clothes, moving closer to the window to dress quickly. When he was ready to leave, he looked back at her sleeping form under the covers and sighed. He missed her already and he hadn’t even left yet.  
  
  
  
His heart remained heavy as he scanned Ron’s window after Apparating at the gates. When he climbed the red-head’s Cleansweep to ascend to his mark, he felt completely drained. How could he have experienced such elation to be followed by this hollowed out flatness? He sat on the windowsill for a moment as he resolved to come back to her. He would do whatever he had to to win, climb under every rock to find those bloody soul receptacles, kill whoever necessary to make sure he survived and made it back to Luna. She had shown him that he had the strength, he had the power. He’d kick the arses of the entire assembly of Death Eaters if it was required. Snake Fucker had better be afraid. Harry was coming for him.  
  
  
  
With that sense of determination and fight in his spirit, he rolled into the open window and slipped to the floor quietly. He shuffled forward in the dark and turned to find the corner where his friend’s trusty broom resided. And that’s when he saw him.  
  
  
  
Ron was sitting up on his bed with his arms crossed waiting for Harry. 

 

 


	15. Honky Tonk Women

  
Author's notes: In which Harry gets busted, Ron gets informed, and wedding antics for everybody.  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 15: Honky Tonk Women**  
  
  
  
Harry stood frozen while he took in his best mate’s presence sitting across from him. Excuses rapidly filled his brain while he sorted for the one that would most appropriately explain why he was strolling in through the top floor of the Burrow at half past five in the morning. None of them were really making any sense. His poise faltered as the second stretched on to minutes. Ron seemed to be expecting him to speak first.  
  
  
“Uhhhhhhh.” _Yeah, that’s a good start_ , Harry winced in his head.  He gave it another try.

  
  
  
“What are you doing awake, Ron? Since when did you become the early bird, mate?”   
  
_  
Right, there we go, turn it around_. He watched Ron’s jaw clench tighter, his face still stony, as the morning light suffused the shadows in the dark room.  Then at last Ron's scratchy voice broke through the thickening tension.  
  
  
“Since you started becoming the night owl, I guess.” Harry attempted to evince a concerned air while still appearing unruffled.  
  
  
“Oh, well, I wasn’t really out too long; just giving the grounds a go round. Even with all the wards in place, I just feel better doing something to make sure there’s no one suspicious out there.” _Damn, you are gooood, Harry_. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask to borrow your broom. I hope you don’t mind too much.”  
  
  
He then gently placed the Cleansweep flat on Ron’s bed in front of the boy’s crossed legs, like a peace offering from explorers to a mighty Indian chief. Ron merely glanced down at it before swinging his gaze to fix back on the target of his obvious disdain.  
  
  
“You’re going to try to tell me that you were providing the rest of us mere mortals with security for almost five hours? Every night since you got here?” Ron’s voice was gruff with his disbelief.  
  
  
“Er, why do you know how long I’ve been gone? Have you been spying on me, Ron?” Harry affected a mock outrage as his shouting whisper escalated in the silent house.  
  
  
“Yeah, I have,” said the teen flatly, not even trying to deny it. Harry was a bit taken aback by the news, but then Ron made his move on their chessboard of wits.  
  
  
“How’s Luna doing?”  
_  
  
Checkmate, motherfucker._   
  
  
Harry valiantly attempted to keep up the charade. “Luna? Why would I know anything about Luna?” he asked innocently.  
  
  
“I dunno, Harry, maybe because you’ve been shagging her silly all week? I thought perhaps you might have inquired as to the state of her well-being in between tying her up into a piece of art.”  
  
  
The pit of Harry’s stomach felt like a mineshaft at this point. He stared gobsmacked at his friend. Holy fuck, what the hell kind of piss poor job was he doing of keeping his relationship with Luna a secret if EVERYBODY FUCKING KNEW, he chided himself. Public sex was obviously not the way to go when trying to conceal an affair. There was no way out of this, Harry conceded. He was busted and he’d have to face the music. If he could just convince Ron to keep his gob shut around Hermione and Ginny things might not be so bad.  
  
  
“Ron, I can explain.”  
  
  
His best mate raised his eyes at that. “Oh, I’m counting on it, Harry. This should be really good.” Then he pointed towards Harry’s bunk, palm facing up, as he bid him to get comfortable.  
  
  
Harry sat down nervously as his mind scrambled like mice in a maze. How was he supposed to start? “Um, I guess I don’t know where to begin, really. I-I gather you saw us in the woods, then?”  
  
  
Ron’s bright blue eyes grew comically big at the question posed, rolling upwards to the ceiling for a second before settling back on his friend, his mouth agape.  
  
  
“Yeah, you could say that. Although, I’m not really sure what the fuck I saw, Harry. Please tell me you didn’t _Imperius_ the girl or obliviate her or something,” Ron begged as some of his distress snuck through the angry mask.  
  
  
“What? No! Absolutely not--no way!” Harry protested profusely. He was bothered that Ron would even think him capable. “I would _never_ do that, Ron, especially to someone like Luna, how could you think that? I promise you that she was alright with it!”  
  
  
“I know that my best mate for the last six years is not the type of person to go around using Unforgivables, yes, but I wasn’t so sure that it was all you down there. I mean, what if You-Know-Who is making you do things when you get those flashes in his mind, Harry? Did you ever consider that?”   
  
  
He was getting really wound up and Harry held up his hands to remind him of his volume. Ron shook his head.  
  
  
“I already put a silencing spell up, and an Imperturbable. Just be out with it already. What’s going on between you two?”  
  
  
Harry tried to put together a satisfying answer.  
  
  
“Um, first off, yes. It actually has occurred to me before that maybe this thing with Snakebreath has maybe affected the way I….uh, get off. But the more I’ve, you know, explored it, the more it seems to be coming just from me. I don’t feel Voldemort at all during these encounters; I mean, blissfully so. Like, he can’t really touch me there. No scar pain, no mind invasions, no crazy whispers in my inner monologue, no fucked up dreams when I sleep with her.” He paused as he realized just how much it was true.  
  
  
“It’s kind of refreshing, to be honest,” he admitted. Ron glared at him through slitted eyes as he waited for him to continue.  
  
  
“As for what’s going on, I don’t know how to sum it all up with a nice neat bow. It started as an accident—”  
  
  
Ron piped up just then. “An accident?” he asked, incredulous.  “What, you were walking along and tripped, and you were like, Aw, sorry, my knob just fell into your fanny, then?”  
  
  
“Will you shut up and let me finish?” Harry demanded irately. He shook his head as he tried to begin again.  
  
  
“I didn’t mean for us to get together. She caught me at a bad time. I was really distraught, and just totally fucked up, and then she was there and she felt really good and she kept making those little breathy noises she does and then I just needed to have her. And then when I tried to talk to her about what happened the next day and apologize, she was all, you know, naked under her clothes and looking at me like she really wanted to do it again and then before I knew it I was on top of her. It’s a fucking mess, I know.” Harry put his hands over his face as he propped his elbows onto the tops of knees.  
  
  
“I realize I shouldn’t be thinking about girls and shagging them at a time like this, but that was the whole reason I wanted her. I didn’t have to think about Dumbledore lying there dead or how the fuck I was going to find Tom’s stupid, stupid soul bits when I was inside of her. So...I just kept finding more ways to have her. I’ve been totally reckless in the process."  He uncovered his eyes and glanced back at Ron.  "You’re not the only person to figure it out. But I just can’t stop thinking about her. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry you found out the way you did.”  Something suddenly dawned on him and he grew worried.

  
  
“Uh, that was the only time you saw us, right?” Although he imagined that if Ron had caught them on the day Harry went to town on her arse, he would have been at the end of his mate’s fist right quick.  
  
  
“Yeah, thank Merlin’s saggy left tit. I didn’t hang around, either, although I felt really guilty that maybe I should have been setting you straight and checking to make sure she was alright.” He narrowed his gaze again as he tried to piece things together. “So, this started after you broke up with Ginny, then? And who else found out? Why don’t you just start at the top?”  
  
  
Harry sighed but did his best to run through the events leading up to the moment he waltzed through the window, even as the two boys could hear the stirrings of what was most probably Mrs. Weasley getting ready for the big day as she shuffled down the stairs towards the kitchen. He told him how it started, then how he had taken Luna on the train ride home, although he omitted the worst parts. When he got to the part about her arriving in Little Whinging on the Knight Bus, Ron interrupted with his spluttered objections.  
  
  
“Harry, are you completely mental?! You brought her there for a shag?? What the bloody hell were you thinking? How did you even get the Dursleys to agree?” He looked totally aghast at the lengths his friend had traveled in this farce of a hook-up. Harry tried not to take offense.  
  
  
“They didn’t know I had her in my room, okay? Well, except until Dudley caught us, but he was surprisingly cool about it and didn’t say a thing to my aunt and uncle. It was kind of shocking, really, but he turned out to be not such a bad bloke.” Ron appeared to be none too nonplussed by the outcome of his cousin’s character, instead fixating on the one detail he couldn’t get past.  
  
  
“You had her hidden away in your room? For how long? What, did you just…have kinky sex with her all day?” Harry couldn’t help being somewhat bemused by his friend’s ream of questions. He sensed that perhaps there was a healthy dose of carnal curiosity mired in that indignation.  
  
  
“Well, it wasn’t all kinky, you know. I mean, we sort of had to work up to that, didn’t we? I _do_ respect her, Ron, it’s not like she was my sex slave or something,” although just the mention of it sounded really hot to him in his frazzled state.   
  
  
He got a quick picture of Luna all decked out in a leather harness that highlighted her breasts while a wide collar covered that elegant neck bearing a thick silver ring clasped by a leash. Oh, yeah, and some thigh-high, black, glossy boots. Shit, now was not the time to get a hard-on. He cleared his mind as he resumed his narration.  
  
  
“I only had her over for three days. It…it got pretty intense, but we didn’t just screw. We actually had some conversation. Luna’s a really special girl,” he insisted while Ron still looked beleaguered.  
  
  
“Well, she’s certainly different,” the boy offered, then his face tinged red, “and uh, really vocal.”  
  
  
Harry couldn’t stifle his snort at the undeniable fact. “Oh, yeah,” he breathed out licentiously, “she’s fucking brilliant at that.” His pulse quickened as Luna’s moans filled his head.  
  
  
“So, what’s it like when the girl is so into it, then? I expect the sex must be really good if you’re going to all this trouble.” Ron looked like he was relieved to finally be getting down to the details.  
  
  
Harry thought about how he might answer. It wasn’t his style to brag or betray Luna’s trust, but this was Ron, his best mate. Surely, he could rely on him to keep this between them?  

  
  
“It’s beyond brilliant, really. I mean, it’s fucking phenomenal,” he shared, awe evident in his tone. “It’s like, I always supposed your body would feel really good after, like ten times better than a wank, but when you know you’re making her feel that good, it’s so much better. It’s like you just drank a gallon of _Felix Felicis_ or something.”  
  
  
“It feels ten times better than a wank?” Ron repeated in that same awe-struck stage whisper.  
  
  
Harry gave his friend a knowing look. “Oh, you can’t believe how much. I can’t even get a good one off anymore, because I keep comparing it to the real thing and it just doesn’t pass muster.” He had to admit, it felt good to have someone to share this with; bearing the knowledge of it solely in his mind had burned him as if he’d been carrying around the secret of the universe.  
  
  
Ron let out a low whistle, appearing extremely impressed.  His inquisitiveness on the subject took over, finally, not even bothering to censor his eagerness.  
  
  
“Well, have you had a chance to try a lot of things? What’s it taste like? You know, down there?” His voice got low on the last part as if he was suddenly aware of the fact that his mother was somewhere in the house.  
  
  
“Wow. Totally, totally awesome. Delicious, really. Seriously, I could go down on a girl all day without so much as touching my prick and be fine with it. If I could fit my whole head up her snatch and lick her clean, I would.”   
  
  
Harry caught himself before he went on any further. Ron’s alarmed expression was proof enough that he’d gone too far again.  Ron laughed but then quickly covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
  
“Blimey, Harry, you’re a right filthy bugger, aren’t you? I thought Finnegan was a pig, but he don’t know arse about getting laid. I guess it’s always the quiet ones, eh?” Ron’s shoulders shook as he silently continued his laughter.  
  
  
“Unfortunately, yes, I am. I think I’m just a twisted sex freak or something. I don’t know, Ron, I suppose it’s not just me. I’ve been trying to read through this book Lupin gave me and I guess I’m not the only one who has these feelings," he confessed thoughtfully.  
  
  
“Lupin? How did he find out?”  
  
  
“Patrolling Privet Drive on Order watch. I fucked her at the park, like a stupid git. Thought I was so clever hiding her under the cloak. Actually, after I got over my shock, it was kind of funny watching him try to talk about sex with me. He was obviously a little freaked out.”  
  
  
“Uh, yeah, tell me about it. I’m still really freaked out, Harry. What the devil did you do to her in that park—you do mean that little one by your house where the kids play?” Ron had difficulty hiding his amazement at his friend’s nerve.  
  
  
“It wasn’t that bad. No one could see us, at least that’s what I had assumed not expecting whoever was guarding me would get that close. I only tied her hands behind her back. And I let her straddle me. Also, I might have had her sit on my face,” he added unabashed.  
  
  
“Was she under the cloak the whole time?” and now Ron was openly close to hysterical laughter. Harry managed to get out a ‘no’ before he burst into his own fit of giggles.  
  
  
When the two teens were under control, Ron gave his roommate another shake of the head.   
  
  
“Honestly, Harry, you know you’re completely barmy. I’m sure the shagging is the dog’s bollocks, but you must be mad to push things the way you do. Have a bit of common sense, mate.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I know, I know,” Harry acknowledged. Both boys went suddenly still as they heard a knock at the door.  
  
  
“Are you dossers up yet? Why’s it so quiet in there? Wakey-wakey, boys.” There was a rattle at the doorknob and then Ron lazily reached for his wand and swished it to open the door wide.  
  
  
Ginny’s surprised face popped in as she saw the two sitting across from each other obviously in conversation. She was wrapped in her dressing gown and her feet were covered in something looking suspiciously like cat slippers.  
  
  
“Oh, you are awake, then. I just wanted to let you know that Hermione and I have dibs on the loo first, today. We’ve got lots to do to get ready. Bill’s in there now trying to get out of the way before us girls get started. Mum said she’ll have the first wave of brekkie done in a bit and wants you to help her.”   
  
  
She stopped her list of directives for a moment to regard the boys’ flushed faces. “Uh, you alright? I didn’t even think you two were up it was so quiet. Did you have a silencer on your room?” she asked, her forehead creasing.  
  
  
“We’re fine. Mind your own beeswax. Go get ready and tell Mum we’ll be down in a sex—uh, sec,” Ron recovered quickly although his face burned a little.  “Let me get in there for a morning piss, first," he added.  "We won’t be able to hold it till you lot are done.”  
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes disgustedly but told them they’d better hurry up; Bill was just finishing his shower. She closed the door as she exited the room.  
  
  
Ron gave Harry a very serious expression.  
  
  
“I’d better not find out you pulled any of that shit with Ginny, mate, or there will be hell to pay,” he threatened. Harry gulped, but threw up the palms of his hands.  
  
  
“Never, I promise you. All we ever did was snog,” he insisted. Ron gave him a cynical look.  
  
  
“Okay, I might have tried to feel her tit, but that was it, I swear,” he confessed. “She wouldn’t even let me go through with it, I assure you. Her virtue is safe.”  
  
  
“Good,” Ron said emphatically, “and let it stay that way. She might be popular with the boys, but she’s no slag. You’ve got your fuckmate, no need to get greedy and mess around with my sister’s feelings, too.” Harry felt affronted at the suggestion and let Ron know it in no uncertain terms.  
  
  
“Hey! Watch it! I’m not trying to mess around with her, I told you. I was dead serious about staying away from her for a reason. But let’s just get something clear. Luna’s no slag, either, and don’t call her my fuckmate. That’s not on.”  
  
  
Ron stared at Harry as if he were being naïve. “Well, then what is she, Harry? Your girlfriend? The one you hide from everybody so you can do bizarre sex things with her? What’s it supposed to look like to the rest of us when you keep everything a big secret? You can’t go anywhere with this anyway, we’ve got a job to do, remember?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I remember,” Harry said, now agitated and jittery, the feelings he’d had before stepping into the room coming back in full force. “I don’t need reminding. But it’s not like that.” His face was hot with his wildness as Ron pushed his buttons.  
  
  
“What’s it like then? I mean, what kind of conversation can you have with a girl like Loony Lovegood anyway? What do you talk about? Moonfrogs? Conspiracies in the Ministry? Her trips to Sweden with her barmy father?”  
  
  
Harry was fast arriving at his outrage as he listened to his friend insult the girl. Something pushed out of his chest, his body feeling stretched and huge. He felt ready to kick Ron’s arse.  
  
  
“She’s fucking brilliant, alright. The girl is as smart as Hermione. Just because she doesn’t act like everyone else doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with her,” he bristled.  
  
  
Ron shook his head like Harry just wasn’t getting it. “I don’t see what you two really have in common other than whatever it is that you both are into sexually.”  
  
  
“We have loads in common. I’ve been ostracized just as much as she has.  She understands me,” he tried to explain, but Ron cut back in.  
  
  
“Harry, the girl lives in La-La land. You’re stuck firmly in the real world. I don’t really see how this can get serious—”  
  
  
“I think I’m in love with her, alright!” Harry shouted to shut him up, then darted a look to the door in fear that he’d been overheard. When he looked back at Ron, his friend stared in shock for the dozenth time this morning.  
  
  
“You’re joking,” he finally intoned. When Harry shook his head vehemently, Ron’s expression grew softer.  
  
  
“Really?” he whispered. Harry felt himself shaking now with the veracity of his outburst. He appealed to Ron’s confidence with a beseeching gaze.  
  
  
“I don’t know how to explain it, okay. It’s more than just sex, though. I feel…powerful with her. I care about her a lot and I want to...protect her. I don’t know if this is what being in love is meant to feel like, but she’s really, really important to me.” He tried to get his thoughts together as he worked through his feelings in front of Ron.  
  
  
“I know I’m sort of obsessed with her body, and that feels wrong somehow, like I’m objectifying her or something, so I get confused. I really wasn’t expecting any of this, and I don’t quite know how to handle it all. But I need her; I need what she gives me. She said she loves me.”  
  
  
Ron watched him carefully before expelling his breath in a long wind. He pondered Harry’s words in the silence of their pause but then regarded him with a pitying expression.  
  
  
“You’re fucked, mate.”  
  
  
Harry had to agree, but at that moment they heard another shout from Ginny from the hallway. “Oi! Get your arse in gear, smegheads!”  
  
  
The two boys looked at each other again before sluggishly moving for the morning preparations. Ron’s pronouncement hung in the air like the resounding ding from a clanging bell.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry was sweltering in his robes. He was currently standing under the marquee at the tent waiting for guests to arrive and usher them to their seats as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Unfortunately, he was Polyjuiced at the moment as some fat, curly-headed berk. Harry was more than a little annoyed that Fred had picked out such an unattractive stand-in for him to masquerade as during the wedding ceremony. Especially since Luna was going to be in attendance; it was a bit galling not to be able to look good for her. Okay, he wasn’t _fat_ , per se, but his robes were definitely tight fitting around this belly and he looked terribly out of shape. Like, Fred really couldn’t find any boys walking around Ottery St. Catchpole that were skinny and good-looking? He felt grubby and gormless in this façade.  
  
  
Alas, he would have to play ‘Barney’ for the day, a Weasley distant cousin, and perhaps it was just as well that Luna couldn’t identify him and get him all hot and bothered. He could just admire her from afar and try not to think all those distracting thoughts about love and commitment and what he was going do with himself without her. The fact was, however, that it had been all he was thinking about as the morning’s flurry of bodies moving in frantic paces surrounded him. Just how long was he going to last on this hunt without the calming influence that dominating her body provided? Hell, the mere suggestion of surviving without sex for the weeks ahead was daunting; it could very well be months. Could this become a problem for him?  
  
  
Who even knew where their hunt would take them? Was there a way that he might possibly contact her during their travels; some way safe that they could rendezvous in secret? And really secret this time, he couldn’t afford to be caught anymore, especially with the potential threat of Death Eaters on their tail. Harry would have to think very carefully about this, but at that moment Fred and George came bustling over as the first of the visitors began Apparating in.  
  
  
Ron joined them soon and for a while it was nothing but walking people to their seats while the twins wisecracked in between attending to the rapidly lengthening queue. When Remus and Tonks arrived, she had recognized him right away, having been in on the security measures that would be taken for his anonymity. The woman was a blonde today and positively glowing, Harry noted. Married life must be treating her well. It was hard not to want to look at her voluptuous cleavage spilling out of that dress; he could swear those boobs were getting bigger. Would she have used her Metamorphmagus skills to enlarge them, he wondered? He glanced over at Lupin, who gave a warm smile as he held Tonks’ arm. _Lucky bugger_.  
  
  
Yet, it seemed like the minute Remus thought he wasn’t being watched his smile became a grim tight line and he looked almost miserable. Poor sod, Harry mused; he just really didn’t know how to have a good time. Hmmm, maybe that should be poor Tonks. Then Ron was making rude comments about the guests into Harry’s ear and he stopped worrying about the couple. When he turned to see the next caller, he was faced with an eccentric looking man wearing the brightest yellow outfit he’d ever seen. It almost hurt his eyes it was so glaring. The entire get-up was odd looking and the gentleman seemed quite old, although robust and alive. His pale hair looked like candy floss as it hung limp to his shoulders. When he introduced himself as none other than Xenophilius Lovegood, Harry’s eyes got very wide.  
  
  
“Oh, Mr. Lovegood,” he started haltingly, “um, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”   
  
  
Even if the old man didn’t know who he was, he wanted to give a good impression. It was sort of fascinating seeing Luna’s progenitor in the flesh, at last. He was every bit as odd as Harry had imagined. Luna definitely got all of her looks from her mother, thank goodness, although he could see a likeness in the nose. Ron was standing next to him by this time and made a point to be very cordial to the addled man. As Mr. Lovegood moved aside to engage in pleasantries with another guest, Harry’s gaze slid away to search for the man’s daughter. And then he saw her.  
  
  
Luna was also in yellow, but where Xenophilius was like a Canary Cream, she was in a soft buttercup. Her hair was pulled back in long, loose waves, while wisps curled in tendrils to frame her face; the platinum color dazzled with sparks from the sun’s beams. She had a sunflower in her hair and the effect was charming as the petals tickled along her temple. But her neck, Merlin, he could not stop looking at her neck. She’d wrapped it in a thick, wide velvet choker, in a bolder yellow, but with a dangling cameo in the center that nestled in the hollow of her throat. He was already getting hard just thinking about putting his hands there and stroking it as the picture of her beckoned him, but he made himself look further down to the rest of her.  
  
  
Her robes had a low scooped neckline that seemed to draw one’s sightline to the swell of her breasts intentionally. The fit around the bust was tight and cinched just under her breasts before the material flowed softly outwards, which only served to accentuate the décolletage. Harry couldn’t believe Mr. Lovegood would let his daughter walk out of the house like that, even though she was quite properly attired. But she was fucking sexy as hell, and the lustful teen worried that he might be drooling on his tie. He was drawing considerably on all of his willpower not to leap on the girl and ravage her right in front of all the wedding guests.  
  
  
Then she was in front of him, speaking in a gush while her eyes lit up in silvery points of fire.  
  
  
“Hello, Harry.  
  
  
The disguised teen felt his mouth curve into a lopsided grin then put his finger to his pursed lips in a secretive gesture.  
  
  
“How did you know it was me?” he asked in a low rumble.  
  
  
Luna cast her gaze downward and gave a mysterious smile before flicking those protuberant orbs straight to his almost defiantly as she answered.  
  
  
“I can tell by your aura. No one else has that shade of green or pulses so intensely.”   
  
  
Then it was like the two of them were being sucked towards each other as the very air between them shifted and pressurized. Harry imagined fairy dust swirling in between them coaxing their bodies closer together. As his feet started to move, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked backwards. He’d forgotten Ron was still next to him.  
  
  
“Wow, Luna, you look…uh, really pretty. Did you do something to your hair?” the boy blurted out in surprise.  
  
  
“Oh, thank you, Ronald. You look very done up and dignified. Almost handsome, even.” Instead of being insulted, Ron looked like he was trying to contain his mirth. She put a hand to her crown while her skin went pink with her blush; the effect was gorgeous, Harry admired. “I didn’t really do anything much, but someone’s been helping me with it.”  
  
  
When she immediately looked over to Harry, her eyes had gone darker with her desire and he had to grip tightly onto Ron’s elbow to keep himself from throwing his body at her feet and burrowing under the folds of her gown until he could reach flesh. His breathing labored and it was a relief when her father finally finished his conversation and stood with their party again. Luna had held out her finger to her dad to show him the gnome bite she’d received as she had played with the foul-mouthed vermin in the Weasley yard. Mr. Lovegood was visibly excited as he began to extol the benefits of Gnome saliva.  
  
  
“Luna, my love, if you should feel any burgeoning talent today-- perhaps an unexpected urge to sing opera or to declaim in Mermish---do not repress it! You may have been gifted by the Gernumblies!” the exuberant man cried earnestly.  
  
  
Ron snorted at that as he led away another couple, but Xenophilius took no notice as Harry directed them both to their seats.   
  
  
“Ron can laugh,” Luna breathed into Harry’s Barney ear when he took her arm in his, “but my father has done a lot of research on Gernumbli magic.”* She then sucked on her finger where blood had beaded up at the puncture. Harry had to prevent an audible moan at the sight, but moved right next to her figure anyway.   
  
  
Now Harry put his mouth up to her delicate shell and whispered as those tendrils of pale gold tickled his nose. “Well, I know his daughter certainly possesses quite a bit of magic in her Gernumblies,” he enthused.   
  
  
Luna blushed again as she sat in her seat and Harry took one more opportunity to hang his head over her shoulder standing behind her and stare longingly at the bursting flesh of those wondrous globes as they pushed out of her bodice before he murmured a _see you later_. He couldn’t walk away, however, until surreptitiously running one finger across the back of her neck just under the choker. The girl shivered at the touch.   
  
  
Pretty soon, everyone had arrived and been taken to their chairs and the twins bound toward them to warn them of the impending procession about to start. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat together as the bridesmaids and the bride trailed down the walk. Ginny looked really lovely in gold, Harry saw, bathed in the glow of Fleur’s beauty; the resplendent bride seemed to have imbued her entire wedding party with an augmentation of perfection from her Veela core. Even still, Harry frequently turned his gaze behind him to watch over Luna.   
  
  
Her father had his arm around her resting on her shoulder and was speaking fervently into her ear while she patiently shook her head. It was evident just how close they were and Harry felt a tinge of sympathy for everything the old man had been through. He was so lucky to have such a strong daughter in Luna, the boy thought. Every once in a while, the girl would turn her gaze right to him and Harry would hurriedly turn back in his seat to face forward. Hermione sat between the two boys, but Ron would lean his head over to peer at him from time to time, his expression like one of a parent silently scolding his child for fidgeting in church. Harry rolled his eyes at the chastisement.  
  
  
While he watched Bill and Fleur exchange vows, his mind roamed to ways he might possibly get his kitten alone for a goodbye romp. If it was nothing more than a quick shag up against Mr. Weasley’s potting shed, he would take the chance; the boy was that eager to get between her legs. He knew it was a recipe for disaster in such a crowded party, so he would have to be very, very careful. He summoned up his sneakiest tricks as he attempted to work out a suitable time and place. It would have been so much easier if he had a non-verbal means of communication set up with her. His brow suddenly furrowed in thought as an idea loomed. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder, ignoring her teary countenance as she beamed at him.  
  
  
“Hermione, where did you say you learned that Protean charm from?” he asked her intently.  
  
  
His friend’s look turned befuddled at his seeming non-sequitur in this particular moment. “What? What made you think about that? They’re just about to be joined forever as man and wife!” she whispered emphatically.  
  
  
Harry glanced back up at the altar guiltily but then brushed off his keen interest with the appropriate reserve.  
  
  
“I was just curious all of a sudden. We’ll talk later during the reception.”  
  
  
Then the wizard residing over the event declared the couple married and people were clapping and hurrahing. In a very sudden turnaround, the tent and the surrounding space was now magically changing to a dance floor and tables. Ron grabbed both Hermione and Harry by the hands as he dragged them around looking for a good place to sit together. The boys having discovered that Victor Krum was in attendance and had already made contact with a rattled Hermione, Harry surmised that the jealous teen was eager to avoid the Bulgarian Quidditch star and keep their best friend out of his clutches. Ron quickly pulled them all some butterbeers from a passing waiter’s tray before descending on the table where a lone Luna Lovegood sat.  
  
  
“Hello again, Luna. Do you mind if we sit with you?” Ron’s deep voice spoke with a chivalrous note.   
  
  
The girl looked up at them and broadcast her approval in her smile, her eyes gleaming. God, but she was lovely, Harry marveled again as his breath caught in his throat. He didn’t know whether to kick Ron or kiss him knowing that he’d have to act normal in her presence and not like he wanted to grope her silly then bang her right on the table. Then again, he was a sucker for punishment, he added, as he made sure to sit next to her. Luna purposely didn’t face him but kept her eyes to the couple across from them, however, she couldn’t contain the slow bloom of color in her cheeks again as Harry’s eyes burned through her.  
  
  
“Luna, you actually look nice today,” Hermione started only to catch her words sheepishly as she realized how that sounded. “Uh, I mean, you know, that color suits you. It’s very bright and, uh, festive. Did you do something special to your hair?” she tried admirably as she gave the wistful girl an encouraging expression.  
  
  
Luna stared at her blankly. “I just brushed it,” she said bluntly. Ron choked as he tried to disguise his laugh. Hermione’s face grew red as she re-directed her gaze to her twitching hands.  
  
  
“Daddy believes that wearing sun colors for a wedding brings good luck. I told him everyone would be wearing formal robes, but he’s pretty adamant. You three look very smart, by the way.”  
  
  
“Yes, almost handsome, even,” Ron smirked. He gestured towards Harry with a flourish. “Luna, have I introduced you to my cousin, Barney?” The boy seemed to be having fun with this charade.  
  
  
“Oh, yes, we’ve met,” the girl said in a sexy expulsion of breath and Harry watched her breasts heave. He gripped the table in front of him, white-knuckled, while noticing that Ron looked suddenly discomfited. Harry was in a bit of a fever. He felt like his hunger for her was palpable; surely everyone here could see it surge out of his body like a great beast salivating over the fair maiden. He willed his heart to beat slower as his eyes stayed fixed to hers.  
  
  
Hermione thankfully snapped him out of his engrossment.  
  
  
“Ha-uh, Barney, why were you asking about Protean charms?” the girl enquired now that she could give him her full attention.  
  
  
Harry turned to his friend while his right hand slipped under the table and brushed against Luna’s leg, hoping to impart some kind of signal that she should take heed of the discussion.  
  
  
“Oh, right. Well, I was just thinking about how we might be able to use them while we’re gone.” Hermione tilted her head with a warning glance towards Luna at that, but Harry acknowledged her concern off-handedly. “Don’t worry; Luna recognized me,” he explained in a low tone before resuming his thought.  
  
  
“Where did you learn that spell, anyway? And do you think it would be possible to adjust the galleons into some kind of homing device?” he asked with a growing excitement.  
  
  
“What do you mean? Like a portkey or something?” the girl asked as her brain started to whir and click in that visible way of hers.  
  
  
“Wow, yeah, could you do that? I mean, if you had two bearers of the coins and one of them could use the original galleon to alert the copy through the same enchantment but would give directions so the second person could immediately know their whereabouts, as well, instead of just transfiguring the location onto the metal. I mean, suppose you don’t really know where you are at the time and you need assistance? How could we modify that system to bring one of us right to the other?”  
  
  
“Right, right, I see,” Hermione muttered as ideas started to spring into that gelatinous mould inside her head.  
  
  
“Well, a _Portus_ spell is quite an advanced bit of magic, Harry. Not everyone is trained how to do it; and you have to be authorized by the Department of Magical Transportation, so that wouldn’t be ideal if, you know, we’re trying to avoid detection. I got the Protean charm from the _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ , but I’m not sure what we could use in there to enhance the basic qualities to what you’re suggesting.”  
  
  
Hermione spoke quietly and directed her words to the tabletop. She didn’t look terribly comfortable explicating in front of their spacey cohort, but then Luna suddenly added her own hypothetical.  
  
  
“Maybe you should stick to the original principle instead of enhancements. What you need is a side spell to add in the mix for the location,” she suggested while letting her eyes wander around the tent.  
  
  
Hermione and Harry both snapped their heads towards her. “Like what kind of spell?” Harry asked with interest, but also a little smug to see her contribute to the discourse with his brainy best friend. He really wanted her to be able to figure this out.  
  
  
“Well, you could embellish a Four-Point spell so that your wand’s not just showing you compass directions, but possibly something like longitude and latitudes. If the galleon had a spell that could measure the degrees of your position against the prime meridian, then the other party could focus on those measurements and Apparate.”  
  
  
Hermione’s eyes opened in surprise. She contemplated what Luna had posed with some seriousness.  
  
  
“Well, that’s quite an interesting theory, Luna. I didn’t even know you were familiar with longitude and latitudes. But that would be a very useful spell to have,” she agreed, seeming particularly impressed.  
  
  
“We learned about mapping the Earth in Muggle Studies. I’m quite fascinated by early explorers. Ponce de Leon is a favorite of mine, always looking for his fountain of youth,” Luna said dreamily with that maddening hint of a smile, Harry noted.  
  
“But could you really Apparate to a coordinate? I mean, the fundamental triple D’s seem to denote a visual cue is necessary. How are you supposed to determine your destination with deliberation with just a set of numbers?” she wondered aloud to the group.  
  
  
“You can’t see anything in numbers, Hermione? I thought you were a big fan of Arithmancy?” the pale girl asked sincerely. Hermione, however, took the girl’s questions as an effrontery.  
  
  
“Well, don’t be so absurd. It’s not like I can just look at a series of degrees and automatically I’m going to see the area it relates to in my mind’s eye. Arithmancy is about problem solving, it’s about detail, it’s about statistics and probability; it’s not about imagining the fantastical,” the bossy witch insisted.  
  
  
Luna didn’t seem fazed by her rant, whatsoever. “If that’s what you’d like to think,” she sighed.  
  
  
“Too bad we don’t know how to make a portkey, though. That’s a right handy skill to have, always having a getaway point available to you. The timing is a bit critical, mind you, but it was a nice idea,” Ron added. He appeared to be just as deep in thought as everyone else at the table.  
  
  
“My dad can make a portkey, you know. He’s a master at _Portus_. Daddy refuses to associate with the Ministry anymore, however, so he’s not liable to get you permission granted from the MT on anything. Unless you weren’t concerned about the legalities, that is.” All eyes had turned to Luna again.  
  
  
“How could we not be concerned with the legal end of things, Luna? How else would your portkey work if they hadn’t authorized the end location?” Hermione once again was flummoxed by the strange girl.  
  
  
“Oh, there are ways around that,” was all she said with her ghostly smile back in place.   
  
  
Gods, if Harry could just lick those lips right now. He found it funny that Luna’s brain was turning him on almost as much as her body, a trait that had never aroused him before when presented in his best friend. He sort of loved the way the starry-eyed witch played foil to Hermione’s pedantic mode of thought. Just then they were joined by Krum and he watched the dark man take a seat by an agitated Ron. Victor was polite as he tried to engage everyone in the pleasantries of the day, but within a minute Ron had taken Hermione by her hand and absconded with her to the dance floor. Harry couldn’t help being amused at the shocked expression Hermione was giving the usually rhythm deprived red-head. He cut quite a dashing figure out there.  
  
  
“Will you dance with me?” he heard Luna’s tinkling voice ask, and he glanced at her sharply as if she must be mad to suggest it.  
  
  
“Uh, me and dancing; not such a good mix. You’re lucky you didn’t have to see my performance at the Yule Ball,” and he winced to imply the level of ineptitude.  
  
“Well, somehow I doubt that. Dancing is all about moving your body instinctively, and you certainly know how to do that,” the girl murmured. When Harry looked at her this time, it was with the expression of a man who was just about to take his lover and fuck her up against the wall.  
  
  
Krum then interrupted with questions about whether the two friends were now together, and Harry mumbled a _you could say that_ not really understanding himself what was going on with Ron’s sudden doting on their best friend. Luna took the opportunity to disappear and slid onto the ballroom floor on her own. The boy could only watch helplessly as she began to wind her hips and undulate slowly to the rhythm. The girl moved to her own beat and was the antithesis to the rest of the dancers’ peppy footwork and glides. It was like Luna had another song in her head as she closed her eyes and ran her hands along her body. Harry swallowed hard. He wanted to step out there and move with her, into her; it looked a lot more fun than the steps he’d practiced for the ball. She was such a sensual presence amidst the rest of them, and many perplexed faces turned her way to regard the groovy girl with interest.   
  
  
“Vat iz she doing?” Krum asked, as both boys watched her now flutter her hands over her head, her hips still swaying and grinding towards the floor.  
  
  
“Probably shooing away some Wrackspurts,” Harry offered with a hushed reverence as his gaze never left the girl. Victor looked stumped and gave Harry an odd goggle of the eyes.  
  
  
“Vat is dis Wrack-sprrt?” he questioned, entirely lost.  
  
  
“I have no idea,” Harry muttered dreamily. Luna was rubbing off on him.  
  
  
Victor suddenly decided to fixate his interest on Luna’s father and started to go off on the man’s attire, apparently upset by a symbol he was wearing on the front of his robes. Harry tried to glean the nature of his hostility while still being distracted by his angel’s stimulating dance, but after learning that Krum seemed to think Mr. Lovegood was some sort of Grindelwald disciple, he mentally rolled his eyes. It was an instant later, however, that his brain pulled something out of the ether and slapped him with a name.  
  
  
“Gregorivitch!” he cried triumphantly, while Krum gave him a suspicious look.   
  
  
He wanted to know how ‘Barney’ knew the name of his wandmaker. After a couple more questions on Harry’s end, Krum took off to confront Mr. Lovegood. He had been gone no more than a few seconds when Luna came back to sit in her seat next to the charged boy. She was slightly out of breath and flushed with her exertions. Harry scraped his seat nearer to hers to get his face close; as close as he dared without drawing attention to them. When he stared into her eyes, he whispered commandingly, “Open your legs.”  
  
  
Luna smiled wider, but otherwise appeared not to have moved. As Harry’s right hand snaked over towards her lap, however, he could feel her knee at the corner of his chair and a wide berth of stretched material in the space between her thighs. His hand reached down to pull up her dress, and as his fingers crawled over her knee then the smooth skin of her leg to that waiting heated core, she gave a contented sigh. Once his probing digits made contact with her knickers, he briskly pushed them aside as his hand turned palm up, sliding two fingers into her as deep as his reach would allow for. Luna made a very small whimper as her back reflexively arched her breasts outwards. Harry gave a very subtle shake of his head to caution her of his displeasure.  
  
  
When the boy finally brought the coated fingers up to his lips, he made a show of sucking them off as if tasting the finest epicurean delight known to man while he looked out over the guests loosening up at the party. His gaze shifted back to her, but was taken aback by her suddenly sad eyes. The girl sighed again, though this time it was more in resignation, and reached around in the folds of her robe for something. Soon, she pulled out a very small box with a ribbon tied around it and laid it upon the table in front of Harry’s befuddled stare.  
  
  
“You left before I could give you your birthday present,” she explained before he could ask. Harry’s eyes only widened at that, but then regarded the gift with some humility.  
  
“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” He looked at her again with another wistful smile. “You didn’t have to get me anything, you know.”  
  
  
Luna’s expression didn’t waver. “I wanted to.”  
  
  
Now Harry felt almost shy as he went to open the package. He looked around shiftily to the party once more as he pulled apart the bow. When he popped off the lid and peered inside, he gasped. Inside, resting on a velvety bed was a silver pocket watch and fob. He reached in delicately to lift the item out for inspection. When he snapped open the catch, the watch face revealed an old-fashioned time piece with a skeleton center. The silver hands were in triplets, noting more than just the time, but it was the grinning moon that caught his eye as its eyes followed the hands from its spot under the 12 o’clock. It was a gorgeous piece of machinery and Harry felt humbled by the extravagance. He didn’t feel deserving of such a gift and he looked to Luna now with determined reservations.  
  
“Luna, this is beautiful, but I can’t take such a thing. This must have set you back quite a bit of money,” he frowned at the thought.  
  
  
“It’s customary to receive a watch on your seventeenth. Just a wizarding tradition, you know. But you didn’t have anyone to bestow you the honor, so I thought—well, I guess I thought I could be that person for you, Harry, you know, like your family.” The girl’s gaze was now demure as she stared at the tabletop and tried not to appear bothered by Harry’s refutation.  
  
  
He squirmed at the thought of upsetting her, but tried to explain that he did have people who cared for him, after a fashion.  
  
  
“Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave me a watch, too, an heirloom from the family. It was really very touching; I didn’t expect it. I guess I sort of see them as parental figures in my life.”  
  
  
“Oh, that’s lovely, Harry, I didn’t know you were that close,” Luna chimed, but he could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears.  
  
  
He grabbed for her hand under the table and squeezed hard. “Hey, I love it, okay? Now I’m doubly honored. The watch is perfect, I adore it. I’ll never part with it, alright? Thank you so much, Lu. It’s beautiful, really, I just felt overwhelmed for a moment. I never expect that I deserve these things, to have people care for me so much,” the boy told her earnestly, as his throat constricted.  
  
  
Luna gave him a watery smile, but he could feel her love shining in those saucer eyes. It felt huge and fierce, like it would swallow him up and protect him from everything bad in the world. He wondered again how he was going to survive without her around him, at least knowing where he could get to her. He fervently hoped that they could work out a plan to find each other once they were both on their separate journeys.  
  
  
“Hey, I meant what I said last night,” he whispered to her as his eyes fell to her breasts. If he could only tip his head over to kiss them, he pined.  
  
  
“Harry, I lo—”  
  
  
“What’s going on over here?”  
  
  
The two teens turned to see Ginny standing at their table with a curious grin. She looked ever radiant, especially with the sheen of sweat that covered her bosom from her dancing. She held on to the back of one chair and waited expectantly as the couple seated adjusted to the interruption.  
  
  
“Oh, nothing, Luna and I were just talking about...stuff. Having fun dancing with Dean?” Harry asked snidely.   
  
  
It had not escaped his notice that she had been enjoying the waltzing with her old boyfriend planted to her front. He really shouldn’t care, Harry reasoned, but that sneaky inner bastard of his muttered uncomplimentary remarks about his Hogwarts dormmate and friend anyway. Harry didn’t like the way people messed with his belongings without his consent, and somewhere in the back of his brain, that dominant mindset insisted that Ginny was still his. Considering he was just pouring his heart out to his, well, his _lover_ , the voice of Harry’s good side beat him up over his ridiculous tendencies.   
  
  
_She’s not yours; stop being a selfish prat, you bastard. You want Luna, remember?_  
  
  
And he did, he did want Luna with all of his heart and most definitely his prick, so why were his eyes flitting over the red-headed Weasley like he could see her naked underneath that dress? He grew irritated with himself. He felt so vulnerable in the emotional complexities of his relationship with Luna, but they also seemed to conflict with his body’s needs and whims. How could he feel so strongly about this girl on his right when he was imagining her, this very moment, laying on top of the girl on his left as their heads dove in between each other’s thighs and drank of their shared juices. Gods, but he was a piece of work, alright.  
  
  
Then Ginny sat down next to him and made it all worse. She regarded the pair with an impish expression.  
  
  
“So, what’s so fascinating in this discussion that you two can’t be arsed to get your bums on the dance floor and shake it down with the rest of us lot?” she teased.  
  
  
“Oh, I was dancing a bit, but Harry insists he can’t.” Luna now looked at her girlish friend as if she’d just noticed something about her.  
  
  
“Well, he’s no Neville,” Ginny laughed, “aye, he’s got a bit of the two left feet when it comes to a fox trot, but Harry’s got some good moves in him, yeah,” she said saucily as her pink tongue poked out and swiped her top lip while facing the boy.  
  
  
Harry didn’t even flinch as his features shifted into marble. Bint wanted to flirt with him, did she? He knew this game very, very well. He leaned over the table and grunted as he pretended to consider her words, all while his hand fished underneath the tablecloth and made its way back to Luna’s cunt.  
  
  
“Yeah, I guess I don’t like playing by the rules, when it comes to that. I move my body the way it feels right to me. And whoever I’ve got my hands around at the time is going to move the way I want them to,” he stared hungrily at Ginny as his fingers pierced Luna again and insisted she give him what he wanted. “Parvati was a bit of a tyrant as a dance partner,” he resumed as he watched both girls respond to him.   
  
  
Obviously, Ginny had recovered from her shock at Harry’s forwardness in her room the day before. She appeared to be ready for a duel of innuendo and double entendres.   
  
  
“Well, I’m sure if you were given the chance, you would make an excellent dance partner, Harry.” Ginny’s eyelids grew heavy as she raked her glance over his fake body and Harry felt like she was visualizing his real self. Apparently, she was unconcerned about being subtle in front of Luna. Harry didn’t know whether to be worried or thrilled.  
  
  
“Even better than excellent,” Luna suddenly piped up. Harry turned to his partner while Ginny’s forehead drew a crease. Luna’s silvery orbs carried a slight challenge in their persistence. Harry felt a rush swoop down into his nether region.  
  
  
“Yes, well, I guess there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” and she gave Harry a full-on summons, as if daring him to take her right there in front of her family and everybody.  
  
  
Harry twisted his fingers inside Luna sharply and hooked them towards the back of her pubic bone. Luna cried out with a gasp before she could stifle it and two heads snapped to her pained face. Harry stopped breathing for a moment and kept his torturous fingers still while he waited.  
  
  
“Sorry,” the girl breathed, “I think I was just bit by a Nargle.”  
  
  
Ginny gave her one of those patented phony smiles of acceptance at the mention of another of Luna’s curious imaginative creatures. Harry recognized that he used it often in conversation with the blonde, but it sort of irked him now seeing it in Ginny’s face. Then the youngest Weasley noticed the box in front of him.  
  
  
“Oooh, lovely, what’s this, Har—uh, Barney?” she corrected while reaching for the watch.  
  
  
“Oh, er, Luna gave me my birthday present.” Even as Harry said it, he realized that had not been a terribly smart move and his thrusting came to an abrupt end as he pulled his hand from Luna’s wet channel. Ginny’s nose crinkled as she stared closer at the lavish gift.  
  
  
  
“Wow, that’s, uh, really beautiful, Luna. You-you got this for, um, _our friend_ , did you?” and she frowned openly as her eyes searched for something in Luna’s wan features.  
  
  
“Well, it was a special occasion, don’t you think?” the pale witch countered. Ginny pondered over her answer before allowing her expression to soften.  
  
  
“Yeah, of course, of course; how thoughtful of you.” The red-head smiled tightly as she handed to trinket back to Harry. Then she seemed to make up her mind about something.  
  
  
“So, are you going to meet my challenge, Mr. Debonair and sweep me off my feet out on the floor?” Her voice was lusty and eager, teasing him as if she could manipulate his refusal to her liking.  
  
  
“I don’t think this body is going to be too graceful, best to let your dainty toes pass this one up. Why don’t you take Luna for a spin?” The teen’s eyes sparked hot at the image of them together again, her fiery red against Luna’s pale silver, like the sun and moon colliding in a spectacular shower of lights.  
  
  
Ginny glanced over at the blonde girl with that curious unease again, but then gave an open grin as she took the bait.  
  
  
“Yeah, sure, why not? Come on, luv, let’s go show him how it’s done, eh?”   
  
  
Very quickly she was up and pulling Luna’s wrist towards the swirling bodies behind them. Luna took a moment to fumble under the table with her other hand before being dragged from her chair, and as Ginny tugged insistently, Harry could see she had put her robe to rights. As Ginny immediately took the lead and put one hand to Luna’s yellow waist, even though she was at least an inch shorter than her partner, she spun the girl around with a joyful whoop. Pretty soon the two witches were caught up in a formal waltz; Luna’s shy smile in the face of Ginny’s gaiety and bubbly cheer a lovely sight to behold. Harry noted that he wasn’t the only male in the crowd watching the two girls intently, particularly once Luna started to wrap her arms around Ginny’s neck and let her body fall into the girl as her golden ball of fire continued to boldly swing them around the other couples.  
  
  
Harry sighed deeply as he felt his prick inflate with his lust and looked around for a waiter. He was going to need some Firewhiskey shots to get through this night. The aroused teen held his hand up to his face and licked his fingers clean again as he thought about how he was going to get inside Luna before the end of this interminable party.  
  
  
  
It was much later that Harry, having foresworn the sensations in his demanding cock to get on with things, had mingled with the guests as the girls danced and came upon the man he recognized from Dumbledore’s obituary in the _Prophet_. Elphias Doge was delighted to finally be introduced to Harry, as the boy revealed his true identity to the man with a conspiring whisper. They talked for quite some time about his friendship with Dumbledore and what the great wizard had been like in his early years. Harry had been amazed to hear of the man’s many accomplishments at such a young age. Unfortunately, they were soon to attract the attentions of Ron’s miserable great aunt Muriel, who injected herself into their conversation with quite an unpleasant forcefulness that maintained Dumbledore was some kind of nasty, unsavory character who just might have murdered his own sister.  
  
  
Harry was horrified at the spiteful lies Muriel was illustrating were between the pages of Rita Skeeter’s scathing biography, and the old bat made a point of aligning herself with the hack journalist against the simpering protests of the frail Mr. Doge. It had been bad enough to read the excerpt in the pages of the wizarding paper, especially at Skeeter’s malicious insinuation that Dumbledore’s interest in Harry was “unnatural”. The boy had been incensed when he read it, but it was nothing compared to the vile aspersions the Weasley matriarch spewed over Dumbledore’s memory. The more she spoke, the more Harry wanted to shove the treasured tiara Fleur was now currently wearing and Muriel wouldn’t shut up about right up the woman’s saggy arse. It wasn’t just outrage that he felt, however, as Muriel now tarnished Bathilda Bagshot’s name in the sordid telling. When she had informed Harry that Bathilda lived in Godric’s Hollow, where the Dumbledores had previously resided, Harry felt shaken to the core.  
  
How could his mentor not mention this extremely significant detail during their work in the Pensieve? Hell, in the entire time he’d known the boy? Had he really not thought it was important? Harry felt betrayed by the idea and he started to get sick as he wondered just what the hell else the Headmaster had neglected to tell him. Could all of this business he was hearing about Albus’ past with his family and Grindelwald be true? His mind wanted to reject the whole story Muriel laced with her vitriol, but what would he do if there was some grain of fact to what she was saying?  
  
  
Harry felt rattled, the seams in his mental hold loosening as though each statement picked a stitch of his faith and loyalty apart. He didn’t want to hear this, none of these lies, only hours before he was to embark on the man’s assigned quest. He trusted Dumbledore, his jumbled brain insisted, even though that trust would frequently get bounced around in a storm, but it was a though-line for Harry that he was hanging onto like a life support at the moment. What the fuck? Was this going to be his constant lot in life, the butt of some grand design of a fucking joke? Just what the hell was he supposed to believe now?  
  
  
As if in answer, Harry felt the Weasley’s watch around his wrist vibrate, his reminder that the hour was up for another dose of Polyjuice. He’d been carrying a flask in his back pocket, imbibing throughout the day, but decided now was the time to take care of this off-site. He brusquely excused himself from the table and started towards the house, looking for Luna on the way.  
  
He found her talking with Charlie Weasley. Rather, she was backed up against one of the poles holding up the tent, while the dragon tender leaned over her with his hand resting above her head on the metal column. His other hand gripped a drink which Harry seriously doubted was anything benign as a Butterbeer and appeared to be enjoying himself while he engaged the girl. Harry stood stock still for a moment as he let the rage simmer in his belly. Mother. Fucker. The teen closed his eyes and let the sounds fade away as he breathed in and out deeply. _Take control. Don’t get upset before you take her away,_ his inner voice instructed. _Just think about Luna’s tight, hot pussy and you can get through this. Remember, she’s all yours._  
  
Harry opened his eyes again and smoothed his features into one of placid acceptance. He strolled over to the pair and cleared his throat. When Charlie looked at the boy, it took him a few seconds to recognize who was standing there.  
  
“Oh, hey, ‘cousin’, having a bit of fun at the bash, mate? Did you get any of the good stuff, yet?” Charlie raised his glass in reference.  
  
  
“Actually, yeah, but I need to borrow Miss Lovegood for a second, if you don’t mind?” He only regarded Charlie as he maintained his composure.  
  
  
“Well, sure, yeah. Luna was just telling me about some of her woodland ‘friends’. Interesting girl, she says she’s a friend of yours. I was telling her about my charges back in Romania.”   
  
  
_I’ll bet you were_ , Harry thought dryly. Nonetheless, he smiled tersely at the older Weasley and took Luna by the hand, pulling her from the tent and towards the back door of the Burrow’s kitchen. When he got her inside, he put his finger back up to his lips again in the international sign of silence and proceeded to scope out each room as he herded her along. At the sound of voices, he tucked his body with Luna’s against the wall under the stairs as he heard two sets of footsteps clump down. From the high tones and rambling gurgle of strange words, he assumed it was Mrs. Delacour speaking with her daughter and Fleur’s little sister, Gabrielle. Once the women’s chatter died down as they left the dwelling for the outside festivities, Harry quickly tugged Luna up the stairs as silently as possible.  
  
  
He scanned the hallways but then made his way to the room he was sharing with Ron, leading up another short stairway. When he got to the door, he rapped on it twice before being assured it was empty. He opened it and pulled Luna inside behind him in one swift motion, closing them shut in the cluttered space before locking it. Harry backed the girl up to Ron’s bed, devouring her mouth as he moved. This. This was heaven. He shut out what he couldn’t contemplate, which was doing without her lips for a while, and concentrated on the right now; how soft she was, how sweet she tasted, how much pleasure he felt affecting her senses. The boy completely forgot about his appearance until her grip in his curly hair felt strange.  
  
  
Shit, what was Mr. Barney leaving him to work with in his pants, he wondered, as he waited for the Polyjuice to reverse the effects. He stepped back from Luna and they both looked down at his bulge with some curiosity. Harry glanced up at her face again with a “here goes nothing” expression as he unzipped his pants, getting another tingle in the groin as he watched her lick her lips in anticipation. Did he have time to fuck that mouth, too? Gods.  
  
  
Having tossed off his robes, he peeled down the boxers covering his hard shaft and gaped at the surprise appearance. Shite. What the fuck was he supposed to do with this midget? He looked back to Luna with his disappointment evident, but she only made a funny face like she was trying not to laugh. Harry purposely pulled her watch out of his pocket and popped open the cover to gauge the time left.  
  
  
“It’s just one more minute. What do you want to do till then?” he snickered. Luna went to reach for the clasps holding her robes together, but Harry decided to Banish them in one swish of his wand so that they lay pristine on his cot a second later and Luna stood there in her undergarments. Her bra was extra lacey, he noted, as the cups pushed her swelling breasts upwards like an offering. Who was he to deny them?  
  
“Don’t want to get your outfit wrinkled now, do we? Let’s get these knickers out of the way;” and he pushed her backwards until she was lying on his mate’s mattress and then lifting up her hips so that Harry could pull the satin down. He stuffed them in his side pocket all the way down with her gift, planning on keeping them for souvenir. When he knelt down on the floor, he pushed up her legs and then demanded she grab her ankles.  
  
  
The girl did and he stared for a minute as her perfect V enflamed him further. Her stretch was impressive, with her heels practically framing her face while her grip strained around the space just below the feet. She looked delirious now as the air hit her gaping, wet slit and she moaned as she waited for him to start. He ran a finger up her folds and she jerked at his touch. By the time his tongue was buried her cunt, he could feel that bubbling shift of his skin as his metamorphosis took hold. When he could feel his own trusty cock standing stiffly at his center again, he pulled his body over hers and penetrated that silky heat with a slam of his hips.  
  
Luna groaned deeply, but held onto her ankles dutifully, even though Harry could see the strain pull the muscles in the backs of her legs taut. He focused his attention to that bound neck and he sighed. He felt calmed to be in her again, but now he wanted to let his desire take over, just revel in this moment so he could absorb the act in its entirety to be replayed over and over in the days ahead. He let the weight of his body press down on her so he could keep her legs back, and then he let his hand curve around that choker with longing. He was determined to make her a special collar and hoped he’d get to see her in it soon. But now, he left his imagination to take in the reality of this beauty beneath him.  
  
  
“I want you all the time, Luna, do you realize that?” he asked her while his thumb stroked a line from her chin to the ridged bones of her throat.  
  
  
“I want you so much, too, Harry. I love you.” Luna watched him devotedly as she remained passive to his thrusting, shifting her elbows over the backs of her legs and holding on for dear life as he fucked her harder.  
  
  
Harry leaned down enough to kiss her, his hand wrapping around her throat tightly while he rammed away into her core. His tongue moved just as forcefully and tried to tell her he loved her too in the way he plundered her mouth. The couple stayed entwined in each other with nothing in their minds but each other as the celebration carried on outside the window. A bit later, there was a light knock on the door and the teens froze where they lay. Harry cautioned Luna to stay quiet as they listened for it again.  
  
  
“Harry? Harry, are you in there?” The faint whisper at the door carried over to them as it dawned on the boy that Ron was calling for him.  
  
  
“I’m busy!” Harry whispered back, still not moving off Luna, the girl still holding up her feet like a gymnast.  
  
  
“Well, stop for a minute and get the fuck over here!” his friend whispered back.   
  
  
Harry expelled a great breath as he realized he’d have to deal with the intrusion to his gratification. He pulled out of Luna and tucked his slick erection into the boxers and pants as best he could; not bothering to zip himself up as he tiptoed to the door. When he cracked it open a sliver so he could stick his face up for Ron’s inspection, he glared daggers at the boy.  
  
  
“What?!” he hissed.  
  
  
The red-head’s worried expression hung just outside and his eyes widened at the severity of the matter. “You’re being asked for, okay? They’re looking for you.”  
  
  
“Who is? Why didn’t you just say I was in the bathroom?” Harry needed to cum, goddamnit, he was not going to be denied his moment of release.  
  
  
“I did, like ten minutes ago, you prat! My mum wanted you and then Ginny and Hermione started asking for your whereabouts, too. I suggest you hurry up in there and get down here fast,” Ron suggested stringently to his friend.  
  
  
“Alright, alright. I’ve got to take more Polyjuice, just tell them I drank too much Firewhiskey and that I’m just coming, er,” he shook his head at the double meaning, “yeah, give me five more minutes, please, Ron, I beg you!”  
  
  
His friend rolled his eyes and sighed in his most put upon affectation, but he grumbled ‘fine’ and headed for the stairwell. Harry shut the door and turned to see that Luna was still waiting in her trembling V. Merlin, he was so very lucky, and he proceeded to show his appreciation in the time he’d allotted them.  
  
  
After they’d come and Harry was hurriedly getting them dressed again; magicking her robes back on but insisting she fix her hair while he got himself together, he opened up his shirt and pulled out his mokeskin pouch that Hagrid had given him for his birthday before they left the room. He foraged inside for his DA galleon and when he extracted it from the squished contents of the flattened fur he turned to Luna and grabbed her hand.  
  
  
“Here’s the original coin. I want you to work on a way to make them signal the copies like I told you, but just _your_ copy, do you understand? I need us to have a way to contact each other, but I don’t know where I’m going to be at first. I’ll signal you another way as soon as I can figure it out, okay? You’re a smart girl, Luna, brilliant even. I know you can work this out.” He put the coin in her hand and pressed it closed. Luna gave him her most serious look.  
  
  
“I’ll do my best, I swear, Harry,” she vowed with tears filling her eyes again.   
  
  
Harry gave her a searing kiss that he could imprint to his brain one more time, but then broke them apart as he ushered her to the door.   
  
  
“You get to the downstairs, while I head to the bathroom to wait. I’m giving you a couple of minutes to get out there first, okay?”  
  
  
Luna gave him a nod of her head but kept silent. He poked his head out of the door to make sure it was clear before pushing her out towards to small stairway to the hall. Just before he sent her on her way, he pulled the girl back into his arms and kissed her cheek. His mouth moved to her ear and he whispered to her.  
  
  
“Take care of yourself for me at Hogwarts, luv. Remember what I told you. Promise me you’ll be good.” He implored her with his gaze deep in her eyes and the girl shook with her assertions. Harry pulled her face to him and kissed her other cheek. “I love you, okay?” he told her, conveying the best he could how he cared for her.  
  
Before she could respond, he pushed her away and started to head for loo, not looking back as she ran down the steps and headed outside. He downed his potion and waited for the change, adjusting his robes and brushing his hands through that stupid hair. Then he left to join the party.  
  
  
It was when he had been walking towards Ron and Hermione again, that the Patronus leapt into the crowd. Shackelbolt’s voice emanated from the warning spirit as the crowd murmured in their alarm. By the time Death Eaters started appearing in the corners of the garden, there was a full-fledged hysteria under way. Harry tried to make his way over to his friends while his eyes searched the crowd in a panic, wondering where Luna was now. He was almost to their waiting, frightened faces when a large hulking form blocked his path. He jumped back as the masked figure pointed its wand towards Harry. Before the boy could even react, he heard a fierce _Protego!_ and the shield appeared in front of him deflecting the spell headed his way.   
  
  
As he turned towards the shout, he saw Luna’s determined face as she threw herself in front of him, stroking her wand downwards again as she parried another red blow. Harry grabbed her shoulders from behind and screamed.  
  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” but the girl only turned back, her face full of silver fire.  
  
  
“Harry, you have to get out of here!” she insisted as she navigated him to Ron and Hermione running forward, her body continuing to provide cover. Harry tried to protest loudly, screaming her name again as Hermione’s hand gripped around his wrist. Then in another second, she’d twisted the two boys on the spot and Harry felt that sudden sensation of being squeezed through a tube.   
  



	16. Lady Madonna

  
Author's notes: Luna deals with the aftermath.  


* * *

  
**Chapter 16: Lady Madonna**  
  
  
  
Luna sat at the Weasley kitchen table drinking from a hot mug as she watched Bill and Charlie argue across from her. It was very late into the night, at this point, and the dragon tamer was insisting his brother take his new wife and get to them both to the Delacours home in France while they had the chance. Bill didn’t want to leave yet, expecting an Order meeting to be called in the next few days for a debriefing of the Ministry’s full activities for the night. Arthur had already been notified about Dedalus’ home being ransacked as he was questioned by Ministry thugs and Death Eaters alike. More reports were coming in from other Order members who hadn’t been present at the wedding; it appeared all of them were being harangued for Harry’s whereabouts this evening.  
  
  
It had been a long night after Ministry officials had contained the stragglers left at the party. Most of the guests had been able to Disapparate, but the Weasleys had no intention of leaving their home and those from the Order present, like Remus and Tonks, had held off the trespassers bravely until it was apparent they were outnumbered. It had been sickening to see Death Eaters parading around, even doffing their masks, interrogating the remaining bunch with as much impunity as the now menacing Aurors.  
  
  
Luna had been asked the same questions by at least five different henchmen until they grew frustrated with her nonsensical answers. They had shouted at her father, insisting he was a known Potter supporter with that rag of his, but a couple of the older Aurors suggested that the old man was crazy as a loon and no threat at this time. Xenophilius had only clutched his daughter tighter to him.  
  
  
They had all gone through some rough treatment, however, as the Weasleys were expected to have information, having been so closely associated with the suspect for so many years. One dark haired man got right in Arthur’s face, suggesting he would have the man’s family detained at Ministry headquarters if he didn’t stop lying and give up the boy until all four of his sons jumped towards him in defense. It had gotten ugly until Arthur bade the quartet to stand down and relax. His hands had been shaking, Luna could see, as he tried to further appease the police and convince them that he was cooperating to the full extent. No one knew where Harry was; only that he was last heard from at the Tonks home after the Death Eater attack.  
  
  
Hearing Harry referred to as a suspect in the death of Albus Dumbledore had been ridiculous enough to make her want to laugh loudly, but she didn’t think that would go over too well with their belligerent guests so she kept quiet. By the time they had finally left, Mrs. Weasley was beside herself, sniffling into a kerchief as she shrilly demanded that everyone sit around for some tea and leftover wedding cake. For some reason, the Aurors seemed to think that Ronald was up in the attic with a case of spattergroit, but Luna didn’t bother to correct them, as she realized rather quickly that his family wanted them to think that. The squad had left quite a mess in their search for leads or incriminating evidence, or perhaps Harry himself; Luna wasn’t too sure what they hoped to find.  
  
  
She watched Ginny’s face through most of the cross-examinations, at turns frightened and nervous then just plain angry and seething. The red head was certainly passionate and willful; the blonde teen could see why Harry was attracted to her, and she wondered if the boy would ever get over the girl. Ginny was much prettier than her, Luna felt, and she worried that she was somehow not enough for Harry; Harry who had quite an insatiable appetite when it came to the pleasures of the flesh.  
  
  
The young Weasley witch was a desirable catch to many in the Hogwarts fold, not just to the Boy-Who-Lived. The pale girl was well aware of the fact that even Draco Malfoy wanted to get in her pants, he made mention of Ginny enough times as he shoved his cock in Luna’s throat, even charming her hair red on one occasion. Then again, the introverted Ravenclaw often theorized he was merely coveting Harry’s possession.  
  
  
Yet, somewhere floating in that head of hers a voice insisted that Ginny had probably not had the beautiful green-eyed boy tell her he loved her. Probably not…most likely…possibly. It was kind of a shame, really, because it was obvious how much the girl was head over heels for him. They did make a striking couple, too, and complimented each other athletically…aesthetically, even temperamentally. The loud-mouthed girl seemed to give as good as she got, so maybe they made a better match, Luna reasoned. She sighed. This vacillating from rivalry to sympathy had given her a headache and she’d had to stop compiling data and banish the argument from her thoughts.  
  
  
Of course, if the Ministry ever got Harry in their grip, this whole debate would be moot as the boy would most assuredly be locked away in Azkaban far from both of them the way things were heading. It was quite apparent to all involved that the coup d’état had been a success and that a puppet Minister had quickly been instated. Luna feared for his safety now, as well as his sidekicks. Surely they would be hunted down now that Voldemort had the means and excuse to do so legally. Things were suddenly a lot more insidious all around. Her insides felt tight with the anxiety. She felt bad that Bill and Fleur couldn’t even enjoy a honeymoon to celebrate their union, but then look what had become of their special day.  
  
Luna had stayed with the family as they eased back into a state of calm, sending her father home and promising to join him soon on the Floo. He had been frazzled after the attack, especially when he’d seen Luna fighting. She’d been zinged on the corner of her shoulder by a hex, but it only left a gash and Mrs. Weasley had fixed her right up after they had been rounded towards the house. The kind woman had patted her father on the back to soothe him and praised him for having such a brave child. After he had Apparated home, Luna had helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen while Ginny brooded up in her room.  
  
  
She told Mrs. Weasley that she would take Ginny some tea and cake to make sure she was alright. Molly had grabbed the girl’s face with both hands and gave her a warm smile.  
  
  
“You’re a lovely girl, Luna. Thank you so much for your help tonight. I know Ginny is just worried for Harry and her brother, as we all are. Hermione, too, of course. Tell her that her father will send them a message just as soon as he can, alright?”  
  
  
Luna eyes reflected her own concern, but she nodded to Ginny’s mother and tried to offer her return smile, even if it was just a hint of one. When she made her way upstairs, she pondered which door was most likely to lead to the girl’s room, but then heard a faint weeping coming from behind the one closest to her. She made her way over and knocked softly.  
  
  
“Ginny, it’s Luna. I brought up some tea for you.”  
  
  
It got quiet suddenly, but then there was a rustling of fabric and shuffling across the carpet heading her way. The door was opened only partially as a splotchy, freckled face peered at her from under matted strands of fiery hair. Ginny stared blankly for a few moments, but then moved aside to allow the pale girl entry. Luna looked around briefly to notice the setting as Ginny moved back to her bed, sitting down in a whoosh as she sniffed hard and rubbed her swollen eyes. She looked quite miserable, which Luna could certainly appreciate. Nevertheless, she gave another of those wistful half smiles and set down the plate of cake, walking over to Ginny to hand her the hot tea.  
  
  
“Your mum said to tell you that your dad was going to send them a message soon, to get them word that we’re alright. Maybe they’ll be able to find a way to signal us; too, although I’m sure they’re fine. Harry knows what he’s doing,” she assured her friend.  
  
  
  
“How would you know?” Ginny snapped in a stuffed up petulant voice. Her glare directed to Luna over the teacup was now full of distrust.  
  
  
“I guess I just watched him enough during the DA lessons to feel confident he’ll have a handle on things. Plus, Hermione’s a smart girl, I’m sure she took them somewhere safe,” she concluded as she saw the girl before her deflate a bit in her hostility.  
  
  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” The red-head sighed before getting up to set the cup on her desk. She whisked over to stand in front of Luna, the taffeta of her dress noisily swishing in rhythm; then turned her back to the girl.  
  
  
“Can you get my buttons, Luna?” she bid her.  
  
  
Luna slowly put her hands to Ginny’s neck as she began to unhook the little pearls from their eyelets, moving carefully downwards as she worked silently. The last few buttons sat on the top of the girl’s petite bum and as Luna finished, she pushed the material away from Ginny’s back as her hands slid up to the shoulders. She tugged the capped sleeves over to the girl’s waiting fingers. Soon Ginny had pushed the dress down her front and stepped out of the circle of shimmery gold, unconcerned that she was standing in her undergarments.  
  
  
“Ginny, you seem to be missing part of your knickers back here,” Luna was quick to inform her. She wondered if her friend had accidentally shrunk them in her distress.  
  
  
Ginny only smirked as she snorted at Luna’s ignorance. “It’s supposed to be like that. It’s a thong.” She turned so that Luna could see the front side was still intact, although sitting quite high on her hips, as she pulled up the dress from the floor to fling it over the chest at the end of her bed.  
  
  
“What’s a thong?” Luna asked innocently. She wondered if Harry would like the way the cut showed off the arse that way.  
  
  
“It’s a French thing. They do love their lingerie. Phlegm wears them and she bought these for me to wear under the gown. She gave me the bra; too, it sort of pushes your tits up, which is kind of nice if you can use the help. Don’t think Phlegm didn’t enjoy pointing that out for me, either. I still think she’s a bitch, but she has her moments, and she sure does make my brother happy.”  
  
  
Ginny seemed to settle into more of herself as she spoke. Luna was a little confused by the nickname at first, but then got who she was referring to. As the red-head reached under her pillow to extract her nightgown, she gave a full show of her backside, which only confused Luna further. Then the girl was pulling apart the hooks of her bra and she let the silk fall forward, her perky breasts as freckled as the rest of her with the exceptions of the rosy pink tips. She slipped her head under the cotton of her shift and then popped out of the other end, tugging the material down over her hips and sitting back down on the bed.  
  
  
“You should eat something. Everyone is feeling so drained after all those questions, your mum thought we could use the cheer,” she said as she moved to pick up the dessert and hand it back to Ginny.  
  
  
“Oh, God, no. I had enough already, it’s ghastly sweet. You can have it, though. Take a seat, why don’t you?” Ginny offered her the chair behind her desk and Luna turned it round so she could face the bed. She didn’t need any more cake, either; Ginny was right.  
  
  
Now the girl was looking at her curiously, her expression quite hard.  
  
  
“So, where did you go there for a bit? I saw you talking to Charlie and then you were gone. Hermione and I were searching for Harry to get ready for the bouquet toss but we couldn’t seem to find him,” she noted as her eyes flashed with something Luna was hesitant to acknowledge.  
  
  
“Oh, well, I’m not sure, really. I think I was just taking a break in the house, you know, looking around. I probably had to use the loo.” Luna didn’t like lying but she understood when there was a need for it. She stared right back in the girl’s eyes without so much as a nervous twitch, remaining her unflappable self in the face of a threat.  
  
  
“Yeah? Maybe you saw Harry, then. Ron said he was in the washroom, too. You weren’t in there, together, were you?” asked the girl with a bit of a dire laugh, as if she were joking, but obviously not.  
  
  
“No. No, we weren’t.” Luna seized upon the opportunity to be totally truthful.  
  
  
“Well, the next time I saw you, you were standing in front of him, defending him from some DE trash. That was recklessly brave of you, Luna.” There was nothing in her voice to denote admiration, however.  
  
  
“It was important that he get away from here. I just did what I thought was necessary,” she explained with that same serenity.  
  
  
“Necessary? Luna, no one knew why they were there. You could have been killed. Were you really planning on sacrificing yourself for the Chosen One?” she accused heatedly.  
  
  
Luna was starting to feel apprehensive about this whole discussion. She’d been interrogated enough for the evening.  
  
  
“I hadn’t really planned anything, Ginny. I was just trying to use the instincts Harry encouraged during our lessons in the DA. Maybe I should go so you can get some sleep.” She made to move out of her chair, but Ginny was keyed up now and kept at her needling.  
  
  
“Or maybe you just wanted to show him how you’d die for him. Why don’t you just own up to your crush, Luna? It’s pretty obvious you have a thing for him. I mean, come on, a fucking silver pocket watch? You think I wouldn’t notice how expensive that was? Trying to show me up or something?”  
  
  
Ginny was moving rapidly into her outrage as she pressed the wan girl. Luna could see that tears were glistening in her eyes again as her accusations grew more desperate and cruel.  
  
  
“Ginny, I would never do that to you. I-I just wanted him to have a special birthday and since I wasn’t invited to his party I thought I’d get him something nice. He never looks as though his family dresses him well,” she said earnestly. Her voice stayed soft as Ginny’s pitch ascended.  
  
  
“Yeah, well, he didn’t ask for you, did he? What, you thought because Harry took you to Slughorn’s Christmas party you were his one and only now? Harry wants me, so you might as well get that through your loony brain!”  
  
  
Luna was starting to feel affected by the shrieks of her attacker and wanted to get home. She put her hand to her throat to calm the fluttering there and brushed back her hair.  
  
  
“If that’s how you see it, Ginny,” she offered with a defeated sigh.  
  
  
“He said he broke up with me to protect me while he fights that snakey bastard and I believed him. So, why are you showing up all tarted up and posh with your hair slicked back and your tits hanging out like he’s going to suddenly be interested in you or something? What were you two so deep in conversation about at the table? I saw the way you were looking at him, you bint. You don’t think I see all the fucking slags at Hogwarts stare at him like that all day in the halls? He doesn’t want any of you!” The girl cried insistently as her fists clenched in her lap.  
  
  
Luna’s smooth shell cracked a little more and she tried to reign in her anger at her fickle friend’s words. She thought about how Harry demanded she defend herself when he wasn’t around, prompting her to speak sharply.  
  
  
“You really have no idea what he wants, Ginny.” The silver in her eyes tinged with a blue flame like the low wattage of _Lumos_.  
  
  
Ginny leapt off the bed at that as she confronted the girl still in her seat.  
  
  
“What the bloody hell does that mean? And I suppose you do?” When Luna would only glare back at her, Ginny demanded yet again, “Answer me! What do you think you know? He doesn’t believe your stupid fantasy creatures, you know, he just agrees with you to be nice.”  
  
  
“I know that,” the blond witch conceded. “Harry could use some support. He doesn’t really have use for people who supposedly care about him badgering him because he’s not fulfilling their needs. Like on the train.”  
  
  
Luna wanted to make a point about Ginny’s earlier behavior now that she was seeing it in context with this display of jealousy. The other girl’s eyes narrowed to dangerous slits at the mention of the Hogwarts Express and it seemed to trigger another wave of thought.  
  
  
“Yeah, about that train ride; just what was he doing with you all that time, anyway? Why was he holding your hand when you both came back to the compartment? You know, I’ve heard things about you, Luna,” she suggested disparagingly.  
  
  
“What things have you heard?” Luna whispered, not really expecting to be surprised by the answer.  
  
  
“That the Slytherins call you Loony Suckgood because you like to get on your knees. I always thought it was bollocks, but now, I don’t really know, do I? Just how far would you go to get Harry in your clutches?” Luna stared back defiantly but said nothing.  
  
  
“Well?” the girl asked shrilly, “Is it true? That you like to get on the boys’ knobs and show them a good time?” She waited for the girl to respond and grew more agitated the more silent her answer. “Just tell me the truth! Did you suck Harry off or not?” Her tone was almost pleading with Luna to end her agony on the matter.  
  
  
Luna held her gaze as long as she could, knowing that she didn’t have it in her to give the girl such a bald-faced lie and yet cursing herself that she was betraying Harry somehow. Finally, she looked down at her lap in her shame. Ginny became apoplectic.  
  
  
“Oh-ohgod-ohmygod-what the…how…how could you?! You, fucking slag! I knew it; I knew you were after him! I can’t believe you’d stoop so low. I-I tried to be your friend! And this is the thanks I get?!” Her anger was furious but the tears rolled down her face unabated. Luna felt terrible now and tried to absorb the girl’s pain.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Ginny,” she moaned pitiably, “I didn’t mean for it to happen. It wasn’t like that, I swear. We-we needed each other. Please, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I love him.”  
  
  
Ginny’s eyes grew huge in her face as she attempted to comprehend something in Luna’s confession. Her arm moved up slowly as she pointed her finger shakily at Luna like Death coming to claim its next victim.  
  
  
“What-are-you saying? You mean, you and Harry _shagged_?” She practically puked the final word in her disgust as she looked on with incredulity at the quiet girl in her room.  
  
  
Luna’s saucer eyes could only stare painfully back as the words got stuck in her throat and she felt her own bile start to heave upwards. She was not prepared for the girl’s next move when the sharp sting of Ginny’s slap knocked her head sideways, the sound of it loud and reverberating in her ears. She froze in her shock as Ginny unleashed her full fury.  
  
  
“GET. OUT!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY ROOM, OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU FFFFUCKING WHORE!”  
  
  
She continued to scream as they heard heavy footfalls racing up the stairway, but Luna could only shake as her hand reached to cup her battered cheek. Then Ginny’s hands were moving again and Luna went to put her hands over her head as Ginny’s open palms smacked against her repeatedly.  
  
  
“Get out, I said! I can’t stand looking at you another second!” And she pushed the girl against her shoulder until Luna was off the chair and landing hard on her knees and hands.  
  
  
She tried to scramble away then, getting tangled in her robes, but felt Ginny’s foot actually kick her in the rear as the girl raged and she fell forward. She grew fearful as the crazed red-head threw herself onto her back and started to beat her with her fists, but then the door was suddenly thrown wide open and several shocked faces loomed in the opening.  
  
  
“What in Merlin’s name is going on in here?! Ginny, my word, get off of that girl this instant!”  
  
  
Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were running forward as they attempted to pull their psychotic daughter free from her victim. Charlie leaned in on his knees and grabbed Luna by the forearms, dragging her body away from the violence and pulling her up towards him. Once he had her standing again and pushing her back to the doorway, he looked completely lost as to what could have possibly occurred to provoke such a reaction in his sister. He looked back at Luna sympathetically as the blonde girl wrapped her arms around her tightly. She still shook and now she felt like she was about to come undone. She had to get out of there.  
  
  
“What is the meaning of this, Ginevra? How dare you assault your guest! Have you lost your mind, young lady?” Mr. Weasley spoke forcefully. He looked at Luna to make sure she was alright, but the man obviously was just as much at a loss as the rest of the group to explain this show of aggression.  
  
  
Ginny could only seethe as she pointed at Luna again. “I want her out of this house!” she shouted again as another wave of tears burst forth and her choked rage ended in deep sobs.  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her daughter in her consternation but looked to Luna as the source to illuminate the meaning of such hysteria.  
  
  
“Luna, what is she talking about? What is all this?” she demanded, but Luna could only back away from them all in a daze.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, really, I’m so sorry. I have to go,” and she turned and ran. Bill was on his way up the stairs and shouted to her as she ran past, but she didn’t stop. She had to get home, away from what she had done. She had ruined everything.  
  
  
When she got in the kitchen, she ran to the hearth and grabbed some Floo powder before they could get to her. She stood in the cold grate and called out her home, waiting for that whooshing to pull her away from this madness, from her screw-up. By the time she fell out of her own fireplace, her father waiting for her arrival, she was already bawling in her wretchedness. Her daddy grew alarmed as he moved to lift her from her puddle of yellow as she sat draped on the cobblestone. Luna clung to him and let her despair take over.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next few days went by in an agonizing crawl for the wistful witch. She had tried to fill up her time trawling over the _Prophet_ , collecting as much information as she could on the shift in the Ministry objectives. Luna and her father listened to the Wireless over dinner, occasionally interrupted by his mutterings and cries of indignation. He told her that his contacts from inside were getting awfully worried at the quick change of attitude. He was convinced that Thicknesse was under the Imperius curse from what his sources could glean. The man was adamant that it was up to _The Quibbler_ to gain support for The-Boy-Who-Lived as quickly as possible before the masses had opportunity to switch their allegiances or speculate on Harry’s innocence.  
  
  
When she had disintegrated into her father’s arms that horrible night, he had managed to calm her eventually, but let her take her own time to explain what happened to bring on such a lamentable state. He walked her slowly up to her bed and then rocked her as the girl quietly wept some more. She told him that she had just ruined a friendship, but spoke no further of her troubles as she wondered whether she would always be doomed to be alone.  
  
  
If only Harry had been there. Luna needed his strength to fill her so much. She thought back to her last moment alone with him before he pushed her back to the others, how soft his lips had felt on her cheek, the same cheek that had burned hours later with Ginny’s fierce slap. He had said he loved her and Luna let that sentiment keep her spirit buoyed, let it keep her moving each day as she looked for spells she could alter for the galleons like she’d promised.  
  
  
She used her father as a resource as they debated the merits of a portkey on such a system, hypothetically. Well, at least to him it was, but Luna absorbed every detail in his rationale as she worked out the problems in her mind. They talked more about the types of spells that could summon measurements of the Earth’s terrain while she offered nothing on where she intended to use this information.  
  
  
When he had tentatively asked about her relationship with Harry and how it was faring in light of recent events, she admitted to him that she was deeply in love and that her heart was afflicted with her loss. She did not share details of their physical intensity, however, as she felt her father could use a bit of protecting in that area. She did not want to add to his worry.  
  
  
“Oh, my moonbeam, I wish I could tell you it gets better, but when we truly allow ourselves to love like that, I’m afraid we’ll be forever vulnerable to the whims of fate,” he imparted knowingly. He sighed loudly as he gazed out at the dying light in their window.  
  
  
“The heart wants what the heart wants, Poppet. I can no more protect you from that than I can protect you from life. Conscience doth make cowards of us all* eventually, I’m afraid, but you’re braver than that, sweetheart. You love like your mother, completely and terribly no matter what the cost.”  
  
  
Luna felt somewhat comforted by that and she let it guide her heart as she prepared to find her love and warn him. She worked outside as the summer sun beamed heavy on her skin, while she experimented with a variety of spells that she felt held the closest principles to her goal. It was with the _Tempus_ charm that she was able to make the most progress, noting how the time shimmered forth with her handiwork and then focusing her intent on the space around her. With some subtle motions in her wand work, she was able to summon the degrees of her location with a bit of a _Flagrate_ , the fiery strikes glowing with her triumph. It had required a fair amount of assiduous concentration and she was exhausted by the end of the day, yet the weariness in her body could not dilute her excitement.  
  
  
It had been several days since the wedding at the Burrow when they received a most curious visitor.  
  
  
Luna was getting lunch ready for her father as he worked in his study, so she was the first to hear the knock on the front door. When she moved through the front room she felt a little tingle in her stomach as if in warning, but she continued on her way and hesitantly asked who was there through the wood. She was surprised when she heard Professor Lupin answer.  
  
  
As the dreamy smile appeared on her lips, she opened the door to the weathered looking man on her front pathway. He seemed slightly embarrassed to be there but smiled with some strain to his host. Luna could hear her father shuffle into the room behind her.  
  
  
“Luna, who is it, my dear…oh, well, hullo.”  
  
  
Lupin nodded his head in greeting as his eyes wandered over her father’s somewhat disheveled appearance. Luna didn’t think her former teacher was judging him, however, as he was not exactly a man of sartorial upkeep himself.  
  
  
“Xenophilius, good to see you. I was wondering if I could have a word with you and Luna for a moment.”  
  
  
Luna’s daddy bellowed with delighted invitations as he directed their guest to follow him into the kitchen.  
  
  
“Poppet, why don’t you get the kettle on for some Gurdyroot tea? Remus, would you care for a spot of lunch? Luna and I were just about to take our meal.”  
  
  
The harried-looking man begged off, insisting he was fine, but accepted the offer of tea. As he was deigned to take a seat at the table, his face lost its false cheer for a moment and tension flooded throughout his expression, Luna noted.  
  
  
“I just wanted to catch up with you since the attack, see how you both were doing. I’ve been, er, speaking with some associates of mine and we were eager to know if your publication would be sounding the alarm. I know the Ministry is doing everything in its power to quash negative outcry. They are working overtime with the _Prophet_ to brush the harassment they performed the other night under a rug.”  
  
  
“Oh, don’t I half know it. I’m hearing quite a few reports from my sources inside the Ministry that things are only gearing up to get worse. Of course Luna and I have been preparing some articles to negate the fodder we’re seeing in the papers. It’s patently absurd to think that Harry had anything to do with Dumbledore’s murder, and it’s obvious they are attempting to obfuscate their own tracks in the deed,” the disgruntled man exclaimed.  
  
  
“Well, we’re pretty sure Severus Snape was responsible according to Harry, but I doubt Thicknesse is of sound mind and body at the moment. The entire government seems to be in the control of Voldemort at this point. His Death Eater followers are all coming out of the woodwork now. We’re going to need to mobilize our forces into action as quickly as possible. But we have to have a way to create some dissension among the public. That’s where _The Quibbler_ comes in.”  
  
  
“Have no fear, Remus. We’ve always been the bastion of truth against that poppycock the _Daily Prophet_ continues to trade in,” Xenophilius decried without a trace of irony.  
  
  
“That’s good to know. My…organization has connections inside, as well, and what we’re hearing seems to support what you’ve been led to believe. There are more dark times ahead, but we don’t know what his legion has planned right now other than an all-out attack on Muggle-borns. It’s unbelievable the scurrilous lies they’re printing to whip up fascism.” Lupin grew quiet for a moment as he pondered his next words.  
  
  
“Er, I have a strong feeling I know where to find Harry at the moment and I am planning to get word to him later tonight. I’m…hoping I can offer my services.” He watched both Luna and her father intently as the low burning in her chest that began with the discussion heated up to a licking flame as she grew suddenly optimistic.  
  
  
“Xenophilius, I know it’s a lot to ask, but….I was hoping to, uh…well, I’d like to know if I can borrow Luna for the visitation. It’s risky, to be sure, but I have a feeling that she will be of the utmost value in my mission.” He looked abashed as he spoke, but determined all the same.  
  
  
Luna’s father appeared stunned by the request, but the young witch grabbed him forcefully by the arm and spoke for the first time since letting this sad man in their house.  
  
  
“Daddy, please, you must let me go with him. I need to make sure Harry is okay. I promise we’ll be alright. Please, Daddy,” she begged.  
  
  
“What makes you think my Luna would be advantageous to your reconnaissance with the boy? Surely you will be followed if they detect even a whiff of your purpose.” His brows were perched atop his forehead in a farcical dance, but Luna knew he was seriously frightened by the possibilities.  
  
  
“Let’s just say that Harry…responds strongly to her. I need him to understand a few things and I want him thinking clearly. He has a habit of rejecting sound advice in the heat of the moment. Luna might be able to assist me in….getting Harry to listen.” He still looked gravely uncomfortable having to expound this much, but Luna seized on his notion and pleaded with her father more stringently.  
  
  
“Daddy, I know I can do it. If Harry needs help, I want to be there for him. Plus, I have some information for him that could prove useful. Trust me, Daddy, trust Mr. Lupin.”  
  
  
The old man was looking overwhelmed but he hugged Luna to him tightly just then.  
  
  
“If you promise me that she’ll be alright…” his hollow voice exacted from the man across from him.  
  
  
“You have my word, Xenophilius.” Remus was just as grave.  
  
  
When Remus arrived later that night to Side-Along with her at the end of the garden, Luna gave her father a fierce hug and kissed him wetly on his cheek. She gave him an excited smile as she skipped down the walk to the waiting werewolf in her gingham summer dress and orange high-tops. She waved one more time to her father as she took the blond man’s arm and twisted with him in the night breeze with a crack.  
  
  
They popped into a space nearby a grove, one that looked vaguely familiar to her. It had seemed a rather short trip. She looked at Lupin confused.  
  
  
“Uh, Luna, before we go any further, I need to talk with you. There are some things that I just need to clarify before I take you to see him,” he remarked.  
  
  
Luna was patient as she regarded the man. “Okay. What do you need to know?” she asked in her sing-song way.  
  
  
“Luna, I’ve spoken to Harry about your relationship. I don’t know how much he’s told you, but I’m aware of the nature of it.” He didn’t appear to be sheepish on the subject and Luna wondered just what kind of conversation they had on the matter.  
  
  
“No, I didn’t know that. Harry never mentioned it to me.” Her gaze took in every detail as she watched him fuss with his fingers about his lapel and the cock of his head as he thought about what kind of assurance he required of the girl.  
  
  
“Harry confessed to me that your sexual…activity was very advanced. He’s somewhat commandeering in his manner with you and I wanted to be totally and absolutely sure that you were in complete consent and he wasn’t coercing you into anything you felt uncomfortable with. I know he can be quite persuasive when he wants to be,” and he looked to her as if she would agree.  
  
  
“Harry takes care of me. He would never hurt me willfully; nothing serious like that. I like the way he pushes me. It’s a very secure place to be.” She thought some more on her feelings as she tried to give Lupin his satisfactory reply. “And he needs me.” She felt positive about that last part.  
  
  
  
“You know he can be oversure of himself, sometimes, too overzealous. _You_ have to have the power to be able to say no, sometimes, Luna. Don’t leave it all up to him. You’re both still so young and this is a very adult game you’re playing at. Promise me that you won’t let him get too far gone.”  
  
  
Lupin waited for her assurances before grabbing her hand again. He told her they would be making hops before they would Apparate to their final destination. He explained that he was a current Secret Keeper where Harry was hiding and would need to disclose the location to her once they were close enough. It would be important for them to arrive on a very tight point of entry. The place would be staked out with Death Eaters or Aurors and they had to be exact.  
  
  
Luna grabbed tight to his arm and nodded her head in her determination. She would do whatever it would take to get to Harry. She tucked her wand behind her ear and felt in her pocket for the galleons before pulling her fingers to her other hand in a clasp. Lupin spun and Luna felt free.  
  
  
  



	17. Master of Space and Time

  
Author's notes: In which we kick it up to high gear.  Luna and Harry work on the BD part of their BDSM.  


* * *

  
**Chapter 17: Master of Space and Time**  
  
  
  
Remus was feeling nervous. Not that this was an unusual state for the werewolf these days, but for right now, it was not particularly welcomed. He had some major conniving coming up. The Marauder was hard pressed not to find this entire dilemma ridiculous—what, he was now afraid of Harry Potter? It was ludicrous to entertain the thought, but he felt hemmed in by it anyway, as though the whims and beliefs of this intense young man were meant to dictate his fate all along. Then again, he was hardly in a position to complain about whims.  
  
  
It had been a preposterous move to marry Nymphadora, he saw now; monstrously, deplorably so. What had he been thinking to justify such action? He thought he’d been sparing his lover from some kind of outdated shame, saving face with her parents and ‘doing the right thing’. Yet, what had they accused him of when Tonks accidentally let the news spill a little early at their last dinner together? Irresponsible, Andromeda shouted. Exposing their daughter to carrying a wolf pup bastard was what she’d cried into her dinner napkin as her husband tried to console her with another glass of sherry. Had they really not seen this coming? Remus thought, not for the first time, that he should have persisted on her terminating the pregnancy. He really hadn’t felt he could talk her into it, however, and hadn’t wanted to upset her.  
  
  
Tonks had declared that the child would be more likely to carry her Metamorphmagus abilities before being infected as a werewolf; cases of the lycanthropy affliction passing in the gene were rare. Yet, her mother had carried on regardless and the entire evening ended in a fit of histrionics amongst the trio as Remus sat there quietly in a desperate rage waiting for his moment to escape. Once he’d gotten his month-old bride home, the two of them had started their own heated row and it didn’t take long before he was roaring for her to head back to her mother’s to stay. They were in a war, he’d shouted, he had to be part of the effort to eradicate the insurrection, and she could hardly be expected to do much in her condition. There was no point for them to be together right now.  
  
  
Nymphadora had not handled that well. She stormed off to their bedroom to start swishing clothes into her trunk violently with her wand.  Eventually, Remus creeped over to the doorway to watch and attempt to calmly reason with her. “You just want to run away and leave me to deal with this,” she had muttered sharply through gritted teeth. She was probably right, but he denied it anyway. He really hadn’t wanted to hurt the girl; she just couldn’t fully understand. This was a situation where make-up sex wouldn’t be able to repair the damage.  Hell, make-up sex was what got them into this mess to begin with, so he let her leave without saying he was sorry, let her Apparition crack in the living room as she departed without reaching out for her one last time.  
  
  
Now, here he was, precariously perched on the top stoop of 12 Grimmauld Place as he and Luna flattened themselves to the door, getting ready to ingratiate his sorry self to a seventeen year-old sexual deviant. Remus had expected the young witch to be slightly disoriented upon Apparating in and had been prepared to grab her from falling back should she lose balance, but she was surprisingly adroit at the practice, landing perfectly in synch with him. Luna looked up at him with those unnaturally large eyes that held a degree of whimsy, her half smile appearing to congratulate him on a job well done. Still, she was trembling and the werewolf wondered if it was from fear, or just anticipation to be reunited with her secret boyfriend. On instinct, he took off his cloak quickly and wrapped it around her, pulling the hood up over her head.  
  
  
He extracted a key from his pocket and fit it into the lock, sliding back a few bolts before motioning to Luna to get behind him as he moved into the hallway. Remus knew what to expect.  Moony had primed them all with the details of the enchantments he’d placed on the dwelling soon after Snape’s betrayal had been discovered. When Albus’ dusty spirit rose before them, he recited the words necessary to disperse the ghostly form into an explosion of motes swirling in the gloomy foyer. With the girl still behind him, he moved but a few steps before there was a threatening voice coming from the shadows of the stairwell.  
  
  
“Don’t move!”   
  
  
He held up his hands in a show of surrender and identified himself to his former pupil standing there with his wand out. When Ron and Hermione made to rush down and welcome him, Harry had demanded more. Remus felt proud that the boy was such a sharp fighter and well understood that no one could be trusted any longer. He gave a full account of his personage, being sure to add details that only he and Harry would know. Once the boy was satisfied and put his wand down, then Remus made his grand reveal.  
  
  
“Harry, I brought someone to see you,” he stated smoothly before stepping aside.  
  
  
When Luna pulled back the hood, there were several gasps.  Lupin was all taut muscle inside, his body stiffened for the consequences of his bold play.  
  
  
“Luna!” Harry had cried out first. He made to run towards her then halted his steps, suddenly unsure.  
  
  
“Should I tell you some personal things to prove it’s me, too?” she asked in all earnestness. Remus could still see the visible tremors under her skin like she was vibrating as she stood there. It was obvious that the girl wanted to run to Harry, but she appeared to be waiting for his signal.  
  
  
“I think it would be useless information since I can’t seem to believe you’re really standing right here, anyway,” the stunned boy reasoned.  
  
  
Luna seemed to give off her own light as she regarded Harry, her eyes only getting bigger with their effulgence. “It’s really me,” she insisted softly.  
  
  
Remus watched very carefully as Harry held still for a few seconds more before something seemed to break the boy’s will and he allowed himself to move, only then leaping down on the landing to reach for her.  His arms folded around the girl in a fierce embrace as he kissed her without inhibition. His hands were very eagerly sweeping across Luna’s bottom as he pulled her closer to him, oblivious to his audience for all Remus could tell.  
  
  
“Harry! What on earth are you doing?!” rang Hermione’s voice across the hallway. Ron did not appear to be terribly surprised by the act but was still suitably red-faced and uncomfortable. Something set open the curtain on Walburga’s portrait and the blasted old bat started to howl her acrimony at the group.   
  
  
Remus stared for a few minutes as Harry groped the girl, muttering _you’re alright, you’re alright_ into her hair over and over. He was just about to put a hand to the boy’s shoulder to stop the show lest it get too carried away when Harry pushed back Luna himself. His face contorted into his rage as he faced his teacher with incrimination.  
  
  
“What do you think you’re playing at bringing her here? Are you mad? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? The house is being watched as we speak!” Harry declaimed, his voice rising.  
  
  
“I know; we spotted them from another entry point. We Apparated onto the top step so as not to be seen. If they had any idea that you were in here, they’d have made their move already, trust me.”  
  
  
“Well, what’s happened, why are you here? And for God’s sake, why would you bring Luna with you? Harry, tell me what’s going on this minute,” Hermione demanded of her friend as her attention veered from Lupin to Harry.   He attempted to smooth some feathers.  
  
  
“Why don’t we head down to the kitchen and I’ll explain, we have much to discuss."  He glanced back at the painting.  “And can someone shut that harpy up!”   
  
  
Walburga Black’s portrait was still vocalizing her displeasure as they turned to head down the small stairwell to the lower room. Remus expected some reaction from Luna at the vitriol, but she seemed solely fixated on Harry, her eyes following his every movement as the boy slipped his arm around her shoulder to direct her in the descent. Hermione huffed as she pointed her wand to close the drapes across the wretched woman’s visage.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Once the Black matriarch was silenced, Hermione brought up the rear of the pack as they all made their way to the kitchen. She was deeply curious to see how Lupin would explain Luna’s presence. It was beyond odd him bringing her here.  The gears of her brain sizzled as they whirred into double-time. Why would Harry grab Luna and kiss her like that? The way he had put his hands all over her was quite disconcerting. He didn’t even kiss his girlfriend like that, at least not in their presence, she mused.   
  
  
Hermione didn’t like not knowing what was going on with her friend, but she should have gotten used to it by now. She could only hope that Lupin would clear up the situation. It had been startling to see them both standing in the entrance hall, Luna in her cape and gingham dress like Little Red Riding Hood to Lupin’s Big Bad Wolf.   
  
  
She went to put a kettle on--tea being about all they had left to offer in some measure while they waited for Kreacher to return. The house elf had been gone several days in his search to bring back that thief, Mundungus. She would almost be happy to see that miserable thing again if it meant the pantry could be restocked and meals served; although she had wondered if the creature ever spit in her food. Hermione had certainly tried her darndest to convince Kreacher of her sincerity and altruistic nature, doing her best to console him during his wailing tale of his Master Regulus’ torturous cave expedition, but he refused to see past her blood status. Disgusting little bitch, it was, really.  
  
  
She watched Harry intently as he asked Lupin about the goings-on of the Ministry after the attack, all the while stroking the pale girl’s hair and seating her next to him as closely as possible; she was practically in his lap. Ron demanded to know how his family was holding up in the wake of the interrogations and let out an audible moan as Lupin assured him they were all fine. Luna gave Harry a strange look after that, one Hermione couldn’t read, but then, all of her looks were rather strange, weren’t they? It shifted back into that adoring gaze, however, that was making Hermione’s skin crawl. What the bloody hell? Since when did Luna become one of Harry’s throng of swooning, tittering girls—and more than a few boys—that followed him around like sheep?  
  
  
It had been amusing at first, watching the reactions every time she walked through the halls with her best friends. Even though they were all quite used to Harry getting attention everywhere he went, it had really ratcheted up in the last year. She knew it was partly due to the change in the media’s reportage--calling him The Chosen One now that Voldemort’s return was confirmed and they’d retracted their lies from the previous year--that the girls were seeing him as some sort of acquisition to be won.   
  
  
Hermione didn’t fool herself into thinking that that was all it was. Harry had really grown into his looks by sixth year, gaining a hard edge to him that came off quite sexy. He was still thin, but built with a wiry strength that shone through his always ill-fitting clothes. Plus, he had that glorious bum that drew eyeballs to it like moths to a proverbial flame. When he was donned up in his form-fitting Quidditch gear, many of his fans weren’t just looking at his skills on a broom. But she was pretty sure that Harry wasn’t remotely aware of the ogling, so focused was he on whatever problem was floating in his own little world at the moment.   
  
  
Yes, she was almost glad that her friend still had that self-absorbed way about him that prevented him from seeing just what lengths his admirers would go to in order to garner his attention, as if anyone visited upon by his green gaze would be somehow imbued with a holy light. She’d observed more than a few fights break out as they passed by those giggly groups in the hall.  The minute Harry’s back was to them after not noticing their beaming made-up faces or the ones who tried to pretend they weren’t drawing attention to themselves with their big hair and big lips, the girls would be shoving each other in their disappointment.   
  
  
Sometimes they would sigh loudly and openly as he passed; eyes glued to his backside or fingers extended as if hoping to brush through that wild sable hair of his. Hermione had felt like instigating a little pandemonium mid-semester, so she had shown Harry a charm to tighten his jeans to just the right fit. It had been hilarious to see the hysteria that ensued the following day and how her oblivious friend just kept marching around the hallways with them on their Saturday completely unaware of the commotion he was causing. One girl had fainted melodramatically in the Great Hall as the trio passed her heading to their seats for dinner. What a bunch of silly bints. Even Ron had caught on after a while and had looked to Hermione with some suspicion. Hermione just smirked, but then she wasn’t talking to Won-Won much those days.   
  
  
Not that she had any designs on Harry, because she didn’t-- _I don’t, eww_ \--her mind insisted. No, Harry was like her brother, really. Really. It had been his git of a best mate that had always managed to get Hermione’s pulse racing as he argued or teased his way into her affections. Stupid boys. Hermione had been thrilled for Ginny when the lovesick girl had finally taken heed of her advice and eased up around Harry, acting like her normal, gregarious self and even finding her own romances along the way. When Harry had made his play for her after that championship game, Hermione had felt a moment of vindication.  She was flushed with her victory almost as much as Ginny that whole week after the school caught up with the news.  
  
  
When she’d discovered on the train that Harry had dumped Ginny, she didn’t know how to feel about it. She felt sorry for Ginny, she really did, but she was more concerned with what had driven Harry to do it. She knew it wasn’t because his feelings had suddenly changed and Ginny’s grumblings about his nobility confirmed this, yet she couldn’t help feeling that perhaps her girlfriend was being immature about the whole thing and couldn’t really understand the big picture. Hermione worried about what dark thoughts were filling up in the skull of her moody friend. His propensity for self-blame and shouldering burden was legendary; his brooding could be quite impressive in its intensity, and she’d been concerned that he would indulge himself too much in his isolation.  
  
  
Yet, when they’d arrived to the Dursley home to retrieve him, Hermione had been pleased to see that he looked well; happy even. Of course, that had all fallen to tatters only moments later, but then that whole series of events had become another kettle of fish entirely ( _she was not thinking of his erection, no, absolutely not_ ). He’d retreated into himself somewhat after they’d arrived at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley’s maddening machinations to keep them apart notwithstanding, she had been able to watch Harry from afar as he worked, seeing his face flitter through a variety of expressions. He was pensive, but also irritable and cheerful to a confusing degree.   
  
  
Then Ron had started acting odd, too, and Hermione couldn’t figure out his problem. Also, she was awfully busy catering to Ginny to keep her spirits up, who was pretending she was completely cool and unaffected by Harry’s presence, yet falling apart the minute he wasn’t looking. _Does anyone ever wonder how I'm_ doing?, she thought in exasperation. She seriously doubted they did, yet they always seemed to need something from her.  
  
  
The kettle was suddenly whistling, disrupting Hermione’s thoughts, and as she poured she listened to the information Lupin was telling them. He had pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and they all looked at the headline to see Harry’s face underneath. Harry had pushed it away, but Hermione snatched up the paper to read the article through. Harry being wanted as a suspect in Dumbledore’s murder? The idea was mad, but she could see how it legitimized Voldemort’s hunt.   
  
  
Then an agitated Remus had directed their attention to another page featuring the malicious, defamatory pronouncement that Muggle-borns were “stealing magic” and would be brought in for questioning. Those appearing before the newly formed Muggle-Born Registration Commission would have to show proof of a wizard relative or else face punishment in Azkaban. Hermione was horrified, but not completely surprised in light of the silent takeover. Would there be public outcry, however?  
  
  
"Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak," Remus had informed them.  
  
  
  
"But how are they supposed to have ‘stolen’ magic? It’s mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn’t be any Squibs, would there?" Ron exclaimed, aghast at their nerve.  
  
  
  
He had grabbed Hermione’s hand in a fit of intensity as he pledged to teach her his entire family tree step by step if that was what it took to keep her safe. Shel had been moved, really; she wished she could have hugged him for the gesture. Instead, she pointed out bemusedly that traveling with the Number One fugitive in Britain wouldn’t do much for her case. Ron’s face had reddened at that, but he still held on to her hand. Then Harry had spoken in that new dominant way of his.  
  
  
  
“Okay, things aren’t looking too good out there, but we sort of suspected that. That doesn’t answer my question on why you’re here, why you would bring Luna with you.” Even though she was across the table from them, Hermione could see him slip his arm around her waist as he waited to hear Lupin confess his plans.  She knitted her brows as she tried to figure them out.  
  
  
  
“Well, first off, I was well aware of the dangers present in my decision to bring her, Harry, so I am solely accountable for that. She agreed as a favor to me, do you understand?”  
  
  
  
Harry eyes were hooded, but acknowledged Remus darkly. “Oh, I completely understand. So why did you do it?”  
  
  
  
Lupin’s gaze shiftily moved between the couple as he appeared to struggle with a reply. He settled his hands one over the other on the table and looked down for a moment before searching Harry's face. Rather than give him an explanation, however, he broached another touchy topic with some determination.  
  
  
“The Order was under the impression that Dumbledore had given you a mission before his passing, is this correct, Harry?”  
  
  
Harry only looked more skeptical with Lupin’s inquiry. Regardless, he nodded his head once, offering no further details on the matter. Lupin tried again.  
  
  
“You don’t have to betray any secrets if it was Dumbledore’s wish to only involve you in this operation. Although, I gather Ron and Hermione are obviously a part of this judging by the fact that you’re all still together.” Hermione decided to speak up at this juncture.  
  
  
“It’s true, Dumbledore saw fit to let Harry bring us into it, but we are sworn to secrecy. It wasn’t just a request, but highly mandatory at this point. We can’t risk letting information get into the wrong hands,” she said seriously as she looked over at Harry.   
  
  
He was staring quite shrewdly at his mentor and the effect was a bit disturbing. No one wanted to be under that harsh green glare if they could help it and she could see Lupin exert some effort not to squirm too much under such scrutiny. When she made to glance in Luna’s direction she could see the girl’s wide eyes still affixed to Harry’s face, her gaze periodically sweeping over his lips. She seemed rattled by the news and it looked to Hermione like she was trying to restrain her arms from throwing themselves around her best friend’s neck. Hermione was going to get to the bottom of this soon enough.  
  
  
“That’s quite understandable. I’m not prying, believe me. However, I would think it’s apparent to you all that you’re going to need a bit of protection in whatever you’re undertaking. You won’t be able to stay holed up here forever, the Death Eaters will figure something out eventually. I think this is where I can provide some use to you, Harry.” He regarded the boy with a mixture of servitude and authority, which was not easy to pull off, Hermione imagined.  
  
  
Harry made no change in his outward expression, but coolly dismissed the notion. She really couldn’t see how they could include Remus on their journey, either, without accidentally divulging some of the Horcrux bits along the way. It would have been nice to have an adult around, though. Going up against those thugs in the coffee shop had terrified her and she wasn’t eager to participate in another duel without some backup any time soon.  
  
  
“There’s no way that would work, Remus. We have to go it alone. We’re working on a plan, so we won’t be here much longer. Once we’re gone, I’m afraid any contact with us will be lost. It’s just not a good idea.” He glanced over at Luna for a second before settling back on Lupin, his mind clearly made up. Remus did not appear to be done with his offer just yet.  
  
  
“Now, Harry, think before you make such a rash decision. If the mission is this important, you three are going to need all the help you can get, even if it’s indirect. I can get you into places, help you with your combat training, and play courier if need be. None of you will want to be seen anywhere in public right now; it’s just not wise to try it. Let me be of assistance and we can get through this war before things get any worse.”  
  
  
His reasoning did not lack some fine points, but Hermione knew Harry wouldn’t allow it. She wondered if she should try to support Lupin and convince Harry otherwise, but once again, her prudence won out over her fears. Judging by his expression, it did not appear Harry could swayed, anyway. She felt pretty sure that Ron would side with Harry on the matter.  
  
  
“I’ve already told you my answer, Remus,” he said in a low voice. There was a definite threat inherent in the tone and Remus bristled at the sound.  
  
  
“Harry, look at me. Don’t let your arrogance blind you to the common sense of this proposition. It’s not just your safety that’s at stake here. I know you wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to your friends if you suddenly found yourself outnumbered by Death Eaters or the new breed of Aurors muscling their way across Britain right now, would you?”   
  
  
Hermione couldn’t believe he was pulling that card; what a low blow. Harry looked downright livid at the question and she wondered if Lupin was noting how badly he was failing on all counts in his argument. As she took in Lupin seated at the head of the table, she noticed his glance shift imperceptibly towards Luna for a moment before facing Harry with some craftiness. Hermione was completely intrigued at this point.  
  
  
“Why don’t we sleep on it, Harry. Luna…has some important information for you, she says. I’m sure you two can follow up as needed, while I fill the others in on what else has been happening with Ron’s family. Here,” and the man calmly extended his hand toward Luna as he nodded toward the cloak.   
  
  
The dreamy girl passed the thick hooded garment over Harry’s lap as she handed it to the professor and the teen stared straight at the girl’s chest while his face grew darker. The open desire there shocked Hermione. Lupin retrieved a bottle from the inside pocket of the coat and set it on the table.  
  
  
“Look, we’re all adults now, with the exception of Miss Lovegood. I brought some good Firewhiskey. We can have a drink, talk some more, plot our next move. I can take Luna back in the morning and we can meet up somewhere later. You can tell me then, Harry, if you still feel sure about refusing my help.”  
  
  
Harry just stared at the man for a moment before a mirthless bark escaped his lips. She couldn’t tell if he was amused or infuriated as there appeared to be two expressions plastered to his features, the mouth open in a mocking grin while his green irises flashed fire. He spoke so low that Hermione almost missed what he said.  
  
  
“I don’t fucking believe this.”  
  
  
But before Remus could comment, Ron suddenly piped up, looking like he was eager to redirect the topic and his friend’s evident displeasure.  
  
  
“Wait a tic, what about Tonks, Remus? Didn’t you just get married? How does she feel about you taking off with the lot of us? I can’t imagine she’s going to keep her job as an Auror with this new Ministry, seeing as she’s married to a werewolf and has known ties to the enemy. You telling me she’s alright with this?” he questioned.  
  
  
Now that Ron had brought it up, Hermione had to agree that there was something definitely off about all of this. And what the bloody hell was all that wink wink, nudge nudge nonsense between him and Harry? She was going to have to start demanding her own answers in a minute, but felt that she should hold her tongue just yet. The man looked weary as he considered Ron’s forwardness.  
  
  
“Tonks is…at her parent’s. She’s going to be staying with them a while.” At their expectant faces he added, “She’s pregnant, you see. We’re going to have a child.”  
  
  
Hermione squealed her congratulations before realizing that her former teacher did not look in the least bit thrilled about the news. There were murmurs from the boys across the table, but Luna only appeared sad. Lupin gave a half-hearted smile at their blessings as if he could care less. Then he ceremoniously grabbed the bottle and asked for some glasses so they could make a toast, anyway. It was all very distracting.  
  
  
“So you see, it would be ideal for me to play bodyguard at the moment,” Remus continued as he poured shots for them all in the small glasses Ron had eagerly drawn from the cupboard. “She’s in a safe place and I’m free to help you. Most of the Order has had to go deep underground for the time being.”  
  
  
He took his glass and waved it to the others in recognition before downing the amber liquid in one gulp and slamming his glass upside down on the table. Harry watched him fiercely, still with that cunning look as he sized the man up, but then followed suit and knocked back the drink in one go as he then slammed the glass down in imitation. Ron looked between the two trying to figure out what kind of game was being played here, the testosterone starting to make Hermione gag, and with a shake of his head, he tipped his head back and made it a third round of daring, his eyes watering up as he choked a bit after the swallow. Did she mention how stupid boys were? She pushed her own glass forward to the center of the table, refusing the vile stuff.  
  
  
“Ugh, no thank you. Although I’m happy for you, Remus,” she offered.  
  
  
No sooner had she let go of the mini glass, however, a dainty hand pulled it away and they all watched as Luna knocked back her own dose of the fiery liquor. When she was done, she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth as she returned their stares, but instead of slamming the crystal on the table top as the rest had done, she slowly slid it’s open side onto Harry’s upside down glass. It was a strangely erotic gesture and Hermione was starting to get a fuzzy vibration in her lower belly. Once Harry let his gaze bore into Luna afterwards, however, something started to click into place for the brainy witch. The dark-haired wizard looked like he was ready to eat her.  
  
  
Remus appeared a little jarred by the display but managed to recover as Harry swung his hungry gaze in the man’s direction.  
  
  
“There’s nothing to talk about and no need to stay over. I’m telling you my answer is no and that’s final, so your ploy isn’t going to work. As for leaving your pregnant wife so you can go and have a bit of adventure, I never would have thought you capable, Remus, until this stunt you pulled tonight.”  
  
  
Harry spoke calmly and quietly but he might as well have shouted right up into Lupin’s face as he would have garnered the same reaction. The air in the room was suddenly fraught with tension and Hermione felt as if her curly hair might snap straight any minute. The ragged lycanthrope was now devoid of any fake cheer as he glared at Harry in open hostility. When he spoke, it was dangerously raspy, and the girl worried that they had not checked to see the phase of the moon tonight.  
  
  
“What is that supposed to mean…Harry.”  
  
  
“Just what I said. You think it’s being a responsible father and husband to go traipsing off into the sunset while your baby waits to be born? Way to support the wife, there, Remus. You don’t think she and your child are the priority here? Are you even planning on going back to her?” Harry challenged.  
  
  
Remus was growling now. “What do you know of it, boy? How dare you! You have no idea what I face ever day, so don’t play superior to me. It was a bad move to marry her, I admit. I should have been more careful and now my child is possibly going to pay the price for my stupidity. If he comes out a werewolf, I’ve doomed him to a poor excuse for an existence and you’re accusing me of wanting to play?! Where do _you_ get off?!” He stood up sharply as his chair crashed sideways and Harry matched him, leaping to his feet and getting up close to Lupin’s face. Hermione was frantic and ran to stand between them.  
  
  
“Wait! Stop it!” she cried, but the man was already leaning over her outstretched hands as Harry added more fuel to the fire.  
  
  
“I get off saying so because someone needs to get it through your thick head! How could you just walk away? You fucked up and now they have to pay for it? What would Sirius say about that? Maybe, that you’re being a pathetic loser? What would my dad say? I can’t expect they’d be too proud of you, Remus,” Harry spit out.  
  
  
“Tonks and the baby would do better without me and you know it! I thought you would be the first person to understand that, Harry! And now you’re going to play the hypocrite? For shame, boy, for shame. Why don’t you go ahead and explain to your mates here what you’ve been up to the past month,” he suddenly dared.  
  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry at that, but Ron choked and tried to find a way to break up the fight.  
  
  
“Look, we don’t need to get into that, alright. Why doesn’t everybody just cool out and take a breath. Let’s not saying anything we’ll regret later.” Everyone stood their ground at that, but then Luna slid up behind Harry and put her hands around his waist, whispering into his ear as he blinked rapidly. Remus seemed to seize on to the action.  
  
  
“Oh, is that what you want, Harry? To keep pretending you’re all fine and dandy, you’ve got it all under _control_? Let’s not tell your friends just what gets you going, is that it?”  
  
  
As bothered as Hermione was by Luna’s display and Remus’ antagonizing, Harry’s next words out and out shocked her.  
  
  
“Fuck you, Remus. You think I don’t get what you’re doing here? You think I didn’t spot on to the fact that you’re basically pimping Luna out to get you way? Just what kind of a man are you, anyway?”  
  
  
Lupin moved so fast Hermione didn’t even realize he had pushed her out of the way until her back slammed into the wall. She heard Luna scream like a lion as the enraged professor grabbed Harry by the neck and pulled him up close to his face, his lips bared back to show his teeth. The dazed witch’s brain was slowly cognizant to Ron’s shouting of “Stand down! Stand down!” as he pointed his wand at the two.   
  
  
Harry grabbed Lupin’s wrist to pull him off of his throat and then pushed the man back forcefully as Luna dragged Harry backwards. Before she even thought about it, Hermione yelled out _Protego!_ and snapped her wand to the space between the two men. She was shaking now, overcome with the drama of the moment. She couldn’t believe the normally mild-mannered man was being so violent, even though the thinking part of her brain was insisting that he had chased her as a werewolf, for God’s sake. Even still, she had never seen him so wild and vicious in his human form.  
  
  
“I don’t look to you, Harry, as a role model. Don’t you dare question my moral fitness when your own depravity is lurking in the shadows. You think just because you can control your little girlfriend into performing whatever perverted thrill on your knob you can fill your head with that makes you a man somehow? You know nothing, child, just like thinking your first year Disarming spell is going to save you. I’ve had to deal with things you couldn’t dream of. You want to know what kind of man, I am? I’m the kind living with a beast inside him, so you’d be wise not to cross me.”  
  
  
Hermione had whipped her head in surprise at Lupin’s crude remarks, but now she was trembling with fear as she waited for their argument to escalate into pure madness. This was not what she wanted to hear from the man whom she had always respected and looking back at Harry she could feel his sense of betrayal at the werewolf’s words. He was nowhere near backing down, however, and he smirked nastily to Lupin now.  
  
  
“Oh, here we go. Just out with it, already, why don’t you. Going to harp on the _Expelliarmus_ again, even? Merlin, you’re a real piece of work, aren’t you? You keep dancing and dancing around with your innuendos. Do you really think I care anymore if they know?” Just then, Harry turned to look straight at Hermione and she stared back in her confusion.   
  
  
“Hermione,” he began calmly in his fury as his right hand clutched at Luna’s wrist still wrapped around his body. “I’ve been sleeping with Luna since the last few days of school. I brought her to my house so I could fuck her then when I got to the Burrow I snuck over to her place in the middle of the night and did it some more. I like to tie her up when we do it and she lets me. And sometimes when I need it, I get off by spanking her.”   
  
  
He said all of this very brashly matter-of-fact, even as his body shook, daring her to lecture him on his transgressions. She could see Luna had buried her head into Harry’s back while Ron looked at Hermione with wide eyes as if her reception was tantamount in this fiasco. Harry continued, though, and she made sure to look her friend in the eyes.   
  
  
“I guess Professor Lupin thought he could get me in a more agreeable mood to let him tag along if he brought her here for me. But since I’m not playing, he’s going to just keep digging at me with these catty remarks until I burst out crying, I suppose.” His sarcastic tone suggested that anything but that would be taking place this evening, yet Hermione could see a sadness glimmer in those bright green orbs.  
  
  
So Harry was having sex with Luna. Duh, thought her inner monologue. The tying up and the spanking, however…well, okay, that was unexpected…and pretty weird. Hermione wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond, as all eyes seemed to be on her at the moment. Why wasn’t Ron more shocked about this? Why did he just keep staring at her with those guppy lips? She was going to have to say _something_ here as the minute dragged on.  
  
  
“Uh, okay.” There was another pause then Ron sputtered like an outboard motor over on his side of the table.  
  
  
“Wha-why-That-that’s it? That’s all you’ve got to say on the subject?” he said in his exasperated Ron way and it was kind of a nice turn around for the usually wound up witch.   
  
  
“Well, what do you want me to say? I think there’s been enough shouting for one night. I’d like us all to get back to our more civil sides and try to resolve this before the damage is irreparable. Wouldn’t you agree, Remus?” She looked to the incensed man hoping to appeal to his sensible, adult persona. She had no use for his reckless dark side.  
  
  
“I think it best I just leave, Hermione. Harry has said his peace; there’s nothing to resolve.” He grabbed his cloak and threw it over his shoulders, nodding his head towards the girl currently plastered to Harry’s back. “Come on, Luna, it’s time to leave.”  
  
  
Neither Harry nor Luna moved an inch. “Luna’s not going anywhere with you,” he stated flatly.  
  
  
Great, just great. Here goes another showdown, the girl sighed mentally as she gripped her wand tighter.  
  
  
Remus glared. “I need to take her back to her father. She’s my responsibility, I gave my word.” His voice was cold, so cold.  
  
  
“Well, I guess you’ll just have to explain to Mr. Lovegood that there was a change in plans. Or else you could tell him that yours backfired. It’s no difference to me. We’ll get Luna back to her home-” but then Lupin cut in.  
  
  
“You three can’t go back there, that’s suicide.” He looked panicked now.  
  
  
“I didn’t say that we’ll return with her, I said we’ll get her back home. Tell Mr. Lovegood that Harry Potter has it under control and she will be back very soon.” He was absolutely not standing aside in this and Hermione hoped Lupin could deal with this without blowing up again.  
  
  
The man stared at the couple for a few more moments before storming out of the kitchen and running swiftly up the stairs, slamming the door hard as he left. Christ, that Walburga never got tired of her schtick, did she?   
  
  
Once the teenagers had all exhaled loudly, Ron turned to Harry in a state.  
  
  
“Mate, what is wrong with you? He’s a bloody werewolf; you’re lucky he didn’t change on the spot and tear you to bits!”  
  
  
Harry only put his face up to his hands and breathed deeply again. Luna tightened her hold on him and then whimpered in her apology.  
  
  
“Harry, I’m sorry I cause such a disturbance by coming here. I honestly thought we could help.”  
  
  
“And just how are you going to get Luna home now that you promised? They’re all looking for you, how can you move her without taking her?” Ron was getting even more riled up now in the aftermath.  
  
  
“Kreacher can take her back if he ever finds Fletcher,” Hermione determined. Surely that was what Harry had been thinking.  
  
  
“Well, we don’t know how long that’s going to be, do we? We don’t have any food in the house as it is!” Leave it to Ron to think about his stomach.  
  
  
Harry put his hands down and started to lead Luna out of the room. “Enough worrying; let’s go upstairs now.”  
  
  
While Hermione and Ron followed the couple up the main stairway to the drawing room, she kept glancing at him as her eyes widened comically, her head nudging towards the other two as she tried to figure out the red-head’s take on things. He offered no insight but merely shrugged his shoulders. When they arrived on the landing in the drawing room, Harry kept heading up the next flight with Luna in tow. Hermione cleared her throat and the boy stopped to look back at her.   
  
  
“Harry, don’t you want to talk this over? Where are you taking her?” She still wanted some answers, damn it.  
  
  
“Hermione, I’ll talk to you in the morning. I’m taking Luna to my room. Good night.” Harry looked completely drained as he spoke. She wanted to insist that he come back down and give her the heart-to-heart she demanded, but she knew it was pointless. She’d just watched him in a near altercation with their former professor; Harry was not going to stand for her bossiness just now.  
  
  
She sighed as she watched them head upstairs. Well, she still had Ron to discuss this with and he wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Harry quietly made his way with Luna to Sirius’ old bedroom where he had been keeping himself in his extra time. The trio had all slept together in the drawing room in their sleeping bags the first few nights, but Harry kept getting drawn back to this room and the memories he imagined contained in the walls. When they’d done their fair share of research and plotting for the day and needed their own space for a while, Harry had used this room as a sanctuary where he could read the book Lupin gave him and work on his own bit of magic.  
  
  
He had been collecting, in a fashion; finding useful artifacts around the house that he could work on for his Transfiguration projects. An old snitch he uncovered in the bottom of one of Sirius’ dresser drawers, a ruler, a cravat he had found in Regulus’ bedroom. In fact, Regulus’ things had been quite an illuminating treasure trove and he’d spent a bit of time cataloguing them all. Hidden under a loose board by the bed, Harry discovered that perhaps the young Death Eater’s tastes had run to the darker side like his own.   
  
  
There had been a large dildo amongst the stash; black and rubbery with a very anatomically accurate presentation. He had found that lightly touching a discolored spot on the base had triggered it to start vibrating. His brain shifted into overtime as he imagined the possibilities with such a sculpture. The intrigued boy spelled several consequent _Tergeo_ s on the object, with a few other cleaning charms for good measure, until the soft plastic had been buffed into a dull palate, the gloss almost worn off. He wondered if he should alter the design a bit; the sex toy looked awfully big to handle.  
  
  
There had been another delightful surprise waiting in the secret cache. In a swirl of chains, two silver clamps nestled. Harry recognized their use straight away as he remembered seeing many variations of them on the websites he had perused. They were in the shape of small silver beetles, the metal clothespin style affixed underneath and when he pressed the back of the scarab to the bottom pin in his grip, the head opened like a mouth. He promptly tested one out on his nipple and had gotten hard immediately. When he had pulled his t-shirt back over the metal grip jutting from his chest, he’d almost come on the spot from the sensation as it had only increased the pressure. He had pulled his cock free from his pants quickly then tossed off to images of Luna’s beautiful breasts being tortured with such a device. That hadn’t been all there was, either.  
  
  
The last big find had been a leather riding crop. Harry had smacked it hard against his palm and smiled as he heard the crack upon flesh. How lucky for him that his godfather’s brother was a pervert, too. The entire idea had only pushed him to step up his invention as he worked on his own secret stash; creating new toys out of his appropriated items. In a way, it had staved off his loneliness as he pined for the dreamy girl back in the Devon hills, hoping fervently that she was still safe and sound.   
  
  
When he had managed, through much trial and error, to transfigure the cravat into the leather collar from his Luna fantasies, he’d tried it on to see how snug he could make it. Creeping up to Sirius’ room in the middle of the night as Hermione and Ron sprawled over each other on the sleeping bags, Harry had fitted the collar around his throat before pulling out the nipple clamps and trying them both on as well. Then he had grabbed hold of his prick and masturbated again as his fingers delved into his arsehole, wanting to feel what it was that Luna felt when he did these things to her. He thought it had felt pretty awesome.  
  
  
The exercise had only left him wanting her more, however. He felt like his body was on a perpetual hold; moving around the house with conviction but not really feeling committed to the act, like some sort of sexual zombie. His skin would start thrumming when he thought of her and any direct contact from Hermione or Ron would spark a frisson of tension throughout his center, mainlining his nipples to his cock, and the eroticism of every innocuous gesture left him more than a little antsy. It gave him opportunity to practice his mask of control, at least, as he would demand of himself not to blush when Ron innocently touched his fingers to the small of Harry’s back while speaking to him. Even if Harry’s arousal was poking through his t-shirt in the form of his hardened peaks, his face was composed giving away nothing.  
  
  
Yes, he could use this time away from her to get stronger, learn to retain command of his impulses until he could be with her again. This was necessary, his mind had argued. He had to master himself to master his angel, he reminded. He could do this. By the time he had her in his embrace again, he would be completely ready for her.  
  
  
Yet here she was now. Remus had broken up a good streak of willpower. God, he couldn’t even think about Lupin without getting enraged again. He had felt completely betrayed by the man and it might take a while for him to recover. He wasn’t going to dwell on that here in this room; however, he was going to concentrate only on the porcelain witch in front of him. He let out a sigh as he stood with his back against the wall arms folded across his chest as he regarded Luna seated upon his bed. She had gone straight into her amends when they walked into their haven, wanting to make things up to him for ruining everything, she declared. Harry didn’t really find her at fault in Remus’ misdirection, but he didn’t let on about that merely bade her to keep quiet until she was spoken to. Luna shut up immediately and waited for his instruction.  
  
  
It didn’t matter that Harry had needed to see her; this had been a bad, dangerous move to have her here. He thought about what he had said to Ginny when he pushed her away. Then, it had been difficult, but he had honestly felt that he was doing the right thing in protecting her. The thought that Voldemort and his crew could possibly discover how much the girl meant to him and use that to torment the boy had been in the forefront of his mind regularly; intensifying as he had learned more about Tom’s cruelty and in his nightmares his imagination summoned up horrible visions of her twisted, broken body like some kind of sick love letter to him from Riddle. Now, his fear took on a whole new level.  
  
  
What he felt for Luna was indescribable, really. His brain couldn’t even begin to comprehend what he would go through if anything happened to her. It. Just. Couldn’t. Happen. He couldn’t afford to have Luna be even a blip on the evil overlord’s perceptions. If Voldemort detected even the slimmest iota of his feelings for this blonde revelation, she was dead, end of story, goodbye. He had to make her understand that. Yet, he couldn’t walk away from her either. Every fibre in his being told him he should do it, but his mind refused. Luna was more than just an idea worth protecting, she was a source for him, a fountain from which he could drink that gave him his power the dark lord knew not. He needed her strength and he couldn’t deny it any more than he could deny the very air he was breathing. She was like his secret weapon, but a weapon that was going to have to follow strict adherences from her owner if they were going to both survive this.  
  
  
“Take off your clothes,” he commanded, his eyes never leaving hers. Luna brought each knee up as her foot rested on the bed and she untied her laces, quickly toeing off the trainers when she was done. She wrestled her dress up over her head and dropped it to the floor; her knickers following soon after, but when she put her hands behind her to unhook the flesh-colored brassiere, Harry put his hand out to stop her.  
  
  
“Wait, leave that on. Sit still, I’m going to try something.”   
  
  
The docile girl sat back on her haunches as she kneeled on the bed, ready for Harry’s experimentation. He put his hand around the back of her neck and pulled back a little so he had a good angle to view the material around her chest as he contemplated it. His wand traced along the lace until Luna squirmed from the ticklish touch.  
  
  
“Hold still, I said.” She looked away as she attempted to focus her attention on anything other than the distracting sensations.  
  
  
When Harry spoke again, his hushed evocation hung in the air of the dusty room as he watched the mesh underneath the pointed wood start to change into black, then into stretchy leather, the lace over her smooth white mounds drawing away and folding into the wire underneath until her breasts were completely exposed while the bottom strap cupped them for display. The black against her translucent skin made for a very dramatic juxtaposition and he was very appreciative of the effect. He let her sit straight again and then instructed her to hook her arms behind her back as he fished something out of his secret drawer of goodies. He brought out the collar and clamps; when he turned to Luna her eyes got very big, which was always an exaggerated sight to behold.  
  
  
“I want you to be a good girl while I fit these on, Luna. I made this collar for you, but I need to get it to the right snugness with the buckles in back, so tell me when it’s tight enough to be secure but not too close to mess with your breathing, alright?” The girl nodded in her complicity.  
  
  
Harry scooped her long hair out of the way as he worked, his skin tingly as he saw the leather encapsulate her long neck, the thick silver hoop hanging in front in a beckon. He had been waiting to see this for a long, long time; however, he maintained his measured movements and curt direction without letting on his excitement at the vision she now presented. When he took hold of the clamps, Luna’s breath caught as he imagined she had realized just where they were going. He didn’t say anything to her as he pinched at one nipple, sucking on the other with his teeth, until both were as hard as he could make them. Before he clipped the pin to her first point, he gave her a sharp glance to get ready, he expected her total cooperation. Her chest moved up and down rapidly as she breathed heavier and her eyes tore away to stare up at the ceiling as she anticipated the pressure that would strain her nipples, and when Harry closed the grip in its bite, she gave a small whimper.  
  
  
By the time he was done with the second one, her eyes were closed tight. The inspired teen had added a chain between the two clamps and it now hung down like a silver smile below her breasts. Harry touched his wand to the links and they shortened a bit under his spell so that the connection was closer together. He thought the entire ensemble looked incredible on her and was eager to try more, but he had a job to do. He turned her slightly to the side as his wand tapped against her hair and it quickly wrapped itself in a long braid. As much as he loved her long tresses, he wanted to keep it out of the way. Then he turned her back to face him and stared deep into those bulging, glowing orbs until her had her rapt and under his thrall.  
  
  
“Luna, you need to listen to me very carefully.” He spoke very quietly, but firm and insistent. “You cannot come to me unless I specifically summon you.”  
  
  
Luna started to speak, her low murmurs of apology music to his ears, but he grabbed the loop at her throat and pulled until her nose was right up to his. She stopped her pleading and let her heavy breathing take over, waiting again for his bidding.  
  
  
“Luna,” he started again, “you _cannot_ come to me unless I specifically summon you.”   
  
  
The girl nodded back at him but stayed quiet this time. He moved back to grab hold of the chain connecting her breasts and tugged lightly backwards. She immediately moved into his pull as she tried to protect her breasts, letting out a cry at the pain, and the minute her bum was up off her legs in the motion, he smacked the side of her arse hard. He had been sure to put as many silencing and imperturbable commands on the door as he could manage to give her the freedom to be as loud as she needed to this time.  
  
  
“I want you to repeat what I said,” he demanded.   
  
  
  
She complied, her breathy recitation spurring him to smack her bottom again. He had her continue the lesson, saying the command over and over while he moved her hands to clasp behind her neck, raising her elbows up high in the air causing her tits to stretch. When he ran his open palm across the silver decorations of the clamps, she stopped mid-sentence and moaned deeply. His hand scampered down between her legs expecting to find her soaking wet and was proven correct. When the tips of his fingers started to enter her, she bore her body down to slide over the digits, but he pulled them away swiftly denying her the pleasure while scolding her to resume her chant.  
  
  
He teased her body some more as she kept up her litany-- _I will not come to you unless you summon me_ \--stroking her spine, tugging the chain again, sliding his hand between the inside crack of her bum and rubbing her sweet hole, smacking her engorged clitoris as her voice modulated with every startle. When she had kept up her lines for a good solid ten minutes, he got up on his knees in front of her and made little hushing noises as he took hold of her waist and drew her body close to him. He rubbed his cotton covered chest against the protruding clamps until she had whimpered enough for him. He kissed both sides of her mouth before resting his puckered lips to the center, chaste in its delivery like she was his child being put to bed. Once she had quieted down, he gave her that hypnotic gaze again until Luna could only see him.  
  
  
“I need to make sure you’ve learned your lesson, luv. That means punishment. It won’t be like last time, but it’s going to hurt. I want you to be strong for me, so you’re just going to have to take it, sweetie. We need to remember what I just said so we’re going to use a cane that I made just for you.” He stopped a moment to make sure the girl was following everything he told her. She looked a little frightened, but there was a strong resolution in the set of her jaw and the determined glint in her irises.  
  
  
“Now, you tell me how many strikes you think you can handle and I promise that I won’t overdo it. I need to make things very clear for you, Luna. Be a good girl for me. You cannot come to me until I summon you. So, what’s it going to be?” She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. “Ten? Fifteen? Can you handle twenty? You can do that for me, won’t you? I think twenty is good.”  
  
  
Luna swallowed hard but nodded her head slowly. “Yes, Harry, I can do it. Will you…will you not go so fast this time?” She winced upon admitting her weakness in her request, but Harry took it as a good sign.  
  
  
“Of course, angel. I’ll watch you, and you concentrate on whatever you need to in order to get through the pain, okay? I want you to count each strike for me, Luna.” She nodded again but then suddenly moved towards him to kiss him sweetly. He let her tongue slide inside his mouth, sucking on it with the strong taste of the Firewhiskey coming back to his senses.   
  
  
He broke the kiss and turned her towards the headboard, pushing her to lay down on her front. She hesitated a moment, as it dawned on her that she’d be putting intense pressure on the scarab silver the minute she let her weight rest on the bed, but Harry made her go through with it with some encouragement and a firm hand. Once she was fully laying down, her arse shifting in the discomfort to her nipples, the determined teen stretched her legs and arms out towards the bed post at each corner. He couldn’t resist sliding two fingers into her quickly as her legs opened to him and she moaned deeply again, her desire making her cunt throb over his coated probes, but once again he pulled away after a mere few seconds to move on to her restraints.  
  
  
This time when he intoned the _Incarcero_ he added a twist that he’d learned from the sex manual, and instead of just harsh rope she was cuffed with leather binds that looked soft on the inside, the hemp attached through the metal hoops adorning them. He purposely let the ropes stay slack, however, and when a moment later he whispered a _Mobilicorpus_ , Luna’s body rose and hovered over the bed, pulling her binds taut, like a balloon float in a parade. Quite a lovely balloon float, he might add. She had cried out at the motion when she first moved, but now she was silent as she waited for him again. Harry had never found patience so intoxicating and arousing before he’d gotten involved with this girl. The way she so peacefully abided his direction was a power trip like no other for the boy.  
  
  
He pulled out the ruler from his drawer as she hung suspended, murmuring the transfiguration as he sat on the bed with his back to her and watching the flat wood slowly extend as it thinned into a white rod with gold and red bands. He set his wand down and turned, making the cane visible to Luna by sliding it underneath her in her sphere of sight. He stroked her back as he cooed to her, then leaned down and kissed her right at the top of the crevice of her buttocks. When he took up the cane again, he spoke firmly to her as he gave her another directive.  
  
  
“When you count down I want to hear you repeat my words, baby, do you understand?” The girl started to shudder at that, but she nodded tenaciously. He could already see her arms start to shake a bit as she fisted the rope through her hands.   
  
  
Harry felt a sizzle under his skin as he stood there, cane laying mildly on top of her bum, and he was drunk with the idea of what he and Luna were about to engage in. He idly thought that perhaps that shot of liquor was catching up to him, but inside he knew it was mostly the nerves singing, that powerful rush right before he was ready to fight, to step into danger. But he felt oh, so calm as he was about to begin.  
  
  
He said her name once, and then lifted the cane up and whipped it straight across her unblemished arse, all trace of his previous mistake now healed. Luna gave a deep _oh_ before her wavery voice hailed the first strike.  
  
“One. I will not come to you unless you summon me, Harry.” She was so good. He could hardly wait to see how she would sound at number twenty.  
  
  
He struck again, this time a little lower, and again the girl mewled into the blow then sounded out the number before reciting her lesson. Harry made sure to move at a consistent pace, leaving breaks in between for her to catch her breath and make her speech while her body absorbed the ordeal. When he got to number 6, she was starting to sound a little more breathy, her voice piquing to a squeak as her lower half started to squirm again. When he got to ten, he gave her a good pat on her reddened bottom and praised her for getting to the halfway mark. Luna stayed quiet while she prepared for the next batch.  
  
Number eleven was much harder this time and she gave a surprised cry, but valiantly did her duty. The scarlet lines were so pretty on her lily backside and he started to fall into his own hypnotic spell as he watched her arse change under his design. His strokes moved around the whole area, never sticking to one spot, so she never knew where to expect the next sting.   
  
  
When she counted fifteen, her voice was no longer that tinkle but thick with her tears. He made the last five the hardest blows, watching her pelvis hit the mattress in the impact and each time she yelled. Her crying was insistent now, but she continued her part through her sobs. When she at last reached her goal, ticking off the final number brokenly, she burst out into heavy tears and Harry was hanging over her neck, whispering his accolades as he stroked and licked the side of her face, the saltiness of her regret a reward on his tongue.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, Harry! I didn’t mean to upset you! Please for-forgive me. I’m sorry about Ginny!” Her distress caused her wracking shoulders to tighten her muscles into knots as she hung there holding on like she were fighting to stay afloat.  
  
  
“Whoa, baby, whoa. Calm down, luv, it’s all over now. What’s this about Ginny?” He smoothed the hair on the back of her head as the other ran fingers up and down her arm. He had no idea how Ginny figured into all this.  
  
  
“I couldn’t lie to her when she asked me, Harry! I didn’t know what to say, and now she hates me and never wants to see me again. I didn’t want to ruin things for you, but I couldn’t help myself!” and a fresh wave of sobbing mangled whatever else she was trying to say.  
  
  
“What are you talking about, Lu? You need to calm down for me, okay? Slow down and breathe. That’s it, in and out, slow down.”   
  
  
He coached her until her hysterical crying had settled down to sniffles and hiccoughs, her weeping finally easing up. He kept shushing her until she was back in control of her emotions again, his hands never leaving her skin as it brushed softly across her body for comfort. He grabbed a cloth he had waiting on the side of the bed and leaned over to wipe her face, making her blow her nose, as well. Then he had her begin her explanation again. When she told him how she’d been confronted, Harry’s stomach grew tense with his unease. He should have seen that coming; not a lot got past Ginny. After detailing the all out brawl the girl initiated, he’d just been furious. Yeah, Ginny was a hellcat for sure, and they would have some heated words the next time he saw her. But his anger swiftly turned to remorse. He was the one who deserved to get his arse kicked, not Luna. The red head had every right to be upset; she’d felt as betrayed as Harry had by Lupin.  
  
  
He looked down at this sweet girl he had strung up like a victim. Once again, she had taken the hits for him. With Ginny, with Lupin, with his own fears; Luna soaked them all up in her soul. He sighed. When he had whipped her this time, it had felt different. Whereas the first time it had been like an exorcism, and then next that wild madness he’d let fly only to be replaced by that dead calm; now it was ritual, the clean give and take of his punishment and her receiving of it had been a pure act. It was strange how he could feel like her parent and her lover at the same time, but there it was. Perhaps he was meant to stay her teacher, but to learn about himself as he molded her. Her submission was her gift and he wanted to thank her for it however he could.  
  
  
“Lu, baby, I don’t want you to think about that right now. We’ll deal with that later. Right now, I want you to concentrate on everything I’m going to make you feel in the next few hours, okay? You showed me that you could get through your pain, let’s see just how much pleasure you can handle, alright, luv?”  
  
  
Luna tried to turn her head to him, but could only twist it far enough to her shoulder. “Can I kiss you, Harry?” she pleaded. The boy tilted his head down to take her lips to his once more and she threw her whole being into it even as she twisted around in her restraints. Harry pulled away but kept kissing down her skin, from her shoulder to her back, down her spine, and landing at her bum again. He licked at those stripes as he had done before, his adulation nowhere near complete as he prepared to overwhelm the girl’s senses. He changed the cane back to its inconspicuous ruler and then switched the item for another group of treats from his trove.  
  
  
He moved down between her legs and let his tongue dabble into the wet gash waiting for him. He sucked her juices and swirled them around her skin, running them over her perineum and then his pointed tongue entering her puckered bud. When he hefted up the first dildo, he gauged just how much she could take. He’d stripped the black skin and it now held a brass finish gleaming brightly under the light. However, instead of shrinking the fake willie, he had enlarged it. He wanted to fill her completely. He warmed the object before slipping the tip inside her. She groaned in her anticipation, but Harry made sure to move it in small increments. Before he could get it all the way in, her groans had gotten louder, more surprised, and he put a hand on her arse to hold her steady as he pushed. He encouraged her in the final stretch.  
  
  
“That’s my girl. Take it all up your sweet cunt. I made it so big for you, ‘cause I know you’re a greedy little slut, aren’t you?” He worried about the slur for just a second until he heard her moan her approval. That got him seriously turned on.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, you hot little bitch. You liked to get fucked, don’t you, baby. I’m going to give you everything you need tonight, just you wait. Let’s get this one started.”  
  
  
And with a tap of his wand, the dildo started to vibrate in and out of her cunt at a steady pace. Luna gasped before her body went taut, and then there was a chorus of “Oh, Gods!”  
  
  
He pulled up the second object. It was a smaller dildo, but much more basic than the first. Just sleek and shiny and ready to fill a channel. He had transfigured it from an old small trophy sitting on Sirius’ nightstand. He conjured up a lubricating gel to run over the silver torpedo before lining it up to her winking ring of muscle. He let the tip simply move in its slight thrusts until Luna had allowed it to slide in. When it was in to the base, he tapped the bottom and it also pistoned to match the first one. He tapped the two dildos again until their motions were alternating, one going in as the other pulled out. Luna was starting to keen now, he hadn’t even positioned the third item and she had come already. The penetration continued, however, while he took the amped up snitch and let it hover in the air.  
  
  
“I want to hear you count every orgasm, sex freak. You’re going to be having a lot of them; too, so make sure you’re paying attention.”  
  
  
Luna exclaimed a ‘one’ before falling back into her keening wail. The dueling dildos still kept up their humming, but now he had added the winding vibrations of the snitch, doubled up in its new incarnation. He had created a second set of wings across the opposing arc of the ball so that they whirred at four points. When he tapped it with his wand again, the ball spun in its rotations as it moved to sit in front of her cunt, and with each mad gyration, the wings flapped against her swollen nub as fast as a hummingbird’s. The pale witch’s body now jerked and twitched spasmodically in her hold.  
  
  
“Unnnggggg, oh gawwwwd, Harrrrrry, its, ahhhhhhh, twoooo, oh no, gods, stop!” But the boy only patted her bottom again and made a double tsk. He then slid off the end of the bed and made his way to the top, shedding his clothes quickly before climbing underneath the girl’s levitated body. Instead of lying down, however, he crawled up under her arms and turned to kneel in front of her so his back and feet were to the headboard; petting the top of her head when he was settled.  
  
  
“Look at you, luv. You’re absolutely beaming in ecstasy. I’ll bet you’ll be dripping cum all over my bedspread before we’re through. Now be a good girl and open that mouth. You want it, don’t you? You want your Master’s cock?”  
  
  
When he said the word, the thrill that rushed through his body was so intense his prick jolted upwards in the charge like it had just surged with an electric shock. Her eyes were shut in that worshipful mode again, a sight he would never tire of, he imagined. He went to stroke her cheek and she tilted her head into his palm.  
  
  
“Yes, please, yes, Master. I-I-I-unh-thhrrree,” she forced out. Hearing _her_ say the word was even more shocking and his whole body felt lit up with the power of it.  
  
  
“That’s my baby, my Luna. I’m going deep, luv. Let me help you a bit.”  
  
  
With that, he charmed the Bubble-head in a very small encasing under her nostrils so she could breathe. When she opened her mouth in surprise, he gripped his aching cock in his hand and positioned it into her gob. He moved all the way forward till her throat closed around him and she choked, but then pulled back quickly to let her recover, putting his hands to either side of her head to direct her motions. It was fantastic watching her pushing herself to take him all in only to get hit with wave after wave of her pleasure.   
  
  
He could see the effects of her climaxes all over her body, but she would scream around his cock to make it completely clear. Harry would pull himself in and out slowly for a short time, letting her tongue work over his hot, wet skin and pulsing hardness, swirling around the tip and sucking lovingly; but then he would speed up his pace, picking up his wand off the bed to cast a quickening on the dildos, hearing them buzz louder in their effort and Luna’s moaning increase.   
  
  
Her throat vibrating with the sound felt good on his ready knob and soon he was fucking her face harder, her breathing loud as the malleable sphere at the end of her nose sucked in and out with her gusts. This felt incredible and he almost wished her hands were free, wanting to feel her grab hold of his balls, wanting to have her suck on them, too. Just thinking about that brought his wad of sperm right to the edge and in another moment he was exploding deep into her mouth. He wondered what it would have looked like to pull out at the right second to see his cock ejaculate all over her face. Would she be able to handle that? He didn’t want to demean her, but it sounded so hot. He bet she would look gorgeous with his spunk dripping from her eyelashes. He’d talk her into it next time, he promised.  
  
  
By the time he’d extracted his satisfied prick, Luna was deep in another place. Harry put his hand to her forehead and she felt feverish to him; her eyes were rolling back in her head, the moans unabated and constant but almost in a chant, her lips looking puffy from their exercise. Maybe this was too much, he thought.  
  
  
“Luna, babe, talk to me,” he encouraged.  
  
  
The girl’s voice was raspy when she spoke. “Eight,” came out in a dazed whisper. Yes, perhaps he needed to bring her back down.  
  
  
He had wanted to do more, but she obviously needed a break. Harry could work on her endurance, he felt, but he’d have to take it slow. When he slid underneath her, she croaked for him, but he stroked her back and made his way to her thighs. What a sight greeted him. The lips down here were even puffier and he had predicted well how her nectar would run. As he took out the oversized toy, it was like taking a cork out of a dam and her cunt literally poured. The teen was simultaneously shocked and delighted to see such a deluge. It wasn’t even thick but drained like clear piss. But the cavernous hole left in the wake of her relentless release was awe-inspiring. He quickly turned off the snitch and then proceeded to remove the anal charmed shaft, but he wanted to explore that darkness inside her. She’d need to be comfortable, though, he decided.  
  
  
Moving rapidly, Harry leaned over her back and slipped his hand underneath her to release the clamps. The girl yelped as sensation slowly enveloped her nipples again. He rubbed his palms against them and she jerked at the feeling. But then he was already moving to untie the ropes, leaving the leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles as she coasted back down to fall into the mattress. Luna groaned again as she hit the soft bedspread, while Harry was already back to her core, laying his body crosswise as he eagerly moved his fingers to fill up the space vacated by the huge dildo.   
  
  
All four fingers entered smoothly into her highly aroused, dilated tunnel. He got his face up close and listened to the sound of her gushing liquid around his intrusions and it was in a mesmerized trance that he was able to watch his thumb fold in and keep pushing forward. He saw the bridge of his knuckles disappear, her body closing itself around his hand, and still he kept up the pressure in that insistent forward march to her center. When he saw his entire hand had slipped inside her and puffed up folds gripping his wrist, he stopped breathing. He felt like he was hallucinating; he had to keep blinking his eyes in confirmation that this was really happening in front of him.   
  
  
He could only hear very heavy breathing up towards the head of the bed now, he hoped that she didn’t start hyperventilating, but at least the thought reminded him to breathe on his own again. He wasn’t even sure what he was feeling inside now, the heat was immeasurable and that velvety slickness was only urging him onwards. Where would he stop, he wondered in fascination. How much could she take of him? That snake that was his arm continued the slow slide until his wrist was gone and his forearm started to slip into the realm that was currently reducing him to a babbling loon inside his head.  
  
  
_I’m inside her, holy fuck, is this really happening, am I doing this, what is that, it’s her heart, oh my god, it’s her heart beating in my head, I’m so fucking deep I can grab it, hold her heart in my hand, is this her soul, am I wrapped in her soul, oh my god, Luna_  
  
And then her whole channel squeezed tight and the two teens both cried out together. Harry had a dim recognition that he was soaked now, in his sweat and in her juices. His whole body was trembling and he thought he might have heard his teeth chattering as he just as slowly made to exit this inner sanctum, this shrine. The sound of Luna’s heart beating still echoed in his head, throughout his whole being and he could hear his own thumping muscle in answer like running hooves on the ground. It felt incomparable to anything he’d ever experienced before, like he had been connected to this girl in a way that was resolutely intractable.  
  
  
The shattered boy was finally coherent enough to realize that his fingers were now back in the light and Luna was shaking as bad as he was. He could hear her weeping again, but this time she sounded like she was laughing along the way. He was only able to crawl his body over hers as he made his way upwards, there was no strength left to pick himself up. When he got close enough, he took hold of the snot-laced towel strewn on the top pillow and used it to wipe off his arm. Harry was covered in her scent, he didn’t think it would ever fully be gone from his skin, and that made him smile.   
  
  
It was hard to see by then, as he’d apparently started crying at some point and his glasses were steamy and wet. He took them off and dropped them to the floor, pulling the girl to him, turning her around to face him as their forms melded into each other. He kissed her tears from her cheeks and she did the same for him, their tremulous fingers stroking each other in a continuous swirl that refused to leave skin. When he held her face close enough to his, the blurriness faded a bit.  
  
  
“You realize you’re completely and totally mine now, forever,” he declared softly. Luna gave him her biggest smile.  
  
  
“Yes, Master,” came that breathy whisper he loved so much.  
  
  
He hugged her tight and then kissed her deeply. This was what he needed, right here. Luna wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and they let their mouths express their devotion the best way they knew how. Soon, the lovers were drifting asleep, their lips still touching as they breathed in each other’s air.

 

 

 


	18. The Price Is Right

  
Author's notes: In which Ron and Hermione try to figure Harry out and get a nice shock.  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter 18: The Price Is Right**  
  
  
Hermione sat on her sleeping bag as she sipped lightly at the bitter taste of the Firewhiskey. She wasn’t sure how Ron had managed to get her into this. He had gone to get the bottle after they’d been talking about the whole Harry and Luna situation and he had confessed he knew about it. Hermione was incensed at being left out of the loop. Just because she was a girl, she bet; it wasn’t fair.  
  
  
Then Ron had downed another two fingerfuls of that burning spirit and shared that he had only found out by accident. Hermione pressed him on the details and his face burned as he forced his way through the story of his rude discovery in the forest. She could tell he didn’t think she would understand the tying up thing at all as he went out of his way to explain the term ‘kinky’ but with very little accuracy. Hermione got the impression that Ron really had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
  
“It sounds like they’re involved in an S &M relationship, by the sound of it. I wouldn’t have thought Harry to have it in him, though. I always thought he was uneasy with any kind of blatant sexuality, although Ginny did say he was an excellent kisser; very good with his tongue.”  
  
  
Ron looked none too happy to hear that and his features squashed together as if he’d just had something nasty to eat.  
  
  
“Well, sorry, but she did,” she insisted.  
  
  
“What the ruddy hell is an essandem?” he wanted to know after shaking off his distaste at the image Hermione had planted.  
  
“S and M; you know, it’s an abbreviation for sadomasochism.” Now Ron was looking seriously lost.  
  
  
“What the bugger? Where do you get these words, Hermione? Wot, did you already read about this in a book or something?” He seemed horrified at the thought.  
  
  
“Of course I read it in a book. It was all about sexuality,” she blushed, “and it had a few passages about, er, some different practices. It just means that one of them likes to be the sadist and the other likes the pain, you know; the masochist. Although, I think with Harry and Luna, it’s probably just a dominant and submissive role-playing thing, which I guess I can see fitting Harry’s profile. After the meetings with Dumbledore’s Army, he really seemed to enjoy taking charge of situations,” she noted.  
  
  
“Yeah, Harry does like to lead, I never realized just how much. But, uh, why would someone find it sexy to, well, want to _spank_ another person that they fancy? That sounded totally weird.” Ron looked terribly uncomfortable to be discussing such things, but Hermione appreciated the fact that he was trying hard to understand his friend. He had really matured a lot lately, being so considerate and thoughtful about her and Harry.  
  
  
“I suppose I don’t really understand it, either. You know, in movies and novels, when characters suggest doing that it’s just to be naughty in a fun way, but I suspect Harry is a bit more serious about something like that; he’s so bloody intense. I couldn’t even begin to guess what Luna gets out of it.” The two of them were deep in their thoughts for a few moments as they puzzled over the idea.  
  
  
“He’s definitely serious about it,” sighed Ron eventually. Hermione glanced at him quizzically at that, wanting him to explain further. He suddenly appeared sheepish.  
  
  
“Well, uh, he might have, er, you know, admitted to me that he was…possibly,” his face was turning beet red again, “in…love.” Her eyes widened at that.  
  
  
“Really? Aww; how sweet for him.” Her heart squeezed for a moment at the thought of her best friend finding that kind of pure emotion with someone. Then she wrinkled her nose as she contemplated his other object of affection. “So, what’s going to happen with Ginny, then?”  
  
  
“He’s broken up with her, hasn’t he, so I imagine it’s over and done with now. I don’t think he’s going to drop Luna to go back to her after You-Know-Who is defeated. I mean, I don’t think he ever felt that strongly about her, do you?”  
  
  
Hermione thought back on their brief relationship, how quickly Harry had turned around in his interest for Ron’s sister. “I know he really liked her a lot. He just looked so happy when they were spending time with each other. I didn’t think he was going to marry her or anything, but I just thought they were cute together. It was a nice, normal school romance. He needed that for a bit.”  
  
  
Ron gave her a suspicious look and she rolled her eyes. “Well, I mean, they’re just so much alike, don’t you think? I would imagine that would get old after a while. No one wants to see their own worst traits mirrored in their girlfriend, do they? I mean, God, can you imagine their fights? And the brooding? Between the pair of them, they could carry a grudge for an eon.”  
  
“Yeah, I suppose,” he agreed. “The normal thing didn’t last long though, huh? Do you think that Harry just can’t help but stand out at everything he does?” he wondered aloud.  
  
  
“Well, he hardly stands out at his studies, unless he’s got a Potions master indirectly helping him out,” Hermione joked dryly.  
  
  
When Ron spoke again, there was a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. “So, you think it’s better when opposites attract?” he queried.  
  
  
Hermione cast her gaze to her legs folded underneath her in a lotus position as she blushed again.   
  
  
“Yeah, I believe there’s definitely something to that.” She took a hesitant sip of her liquor, only to make a face and gack with her tongue out.  
  
  
Ron snickered at her as he poured himself another shot. Hermione worried that she might get splitting drunk before she could catch up to him. She was still on her first drink. She watched him imbibe the stuff and then make a manly grunt as the heat raced down his gullet.  
  
  
“Cor, that takes some getting used to, don’it? C’mon, ‘Mione, man it up, put some hair on your ba--,” he caught himself with a worried expression, “er, chest. On second thought, maybe you should leave it off.” He finished with a sly smile but let his gaze dart down to her breasts for a moment before his attention snapped back up to her face guiltily.  
  
  
Normally, Hermione got really annoyed when boys did that to her, but this time, she felt a little flattered. She was well aware that they were one of her few visual attributes; although not quite the wonder twins that Lavender Brown possessed. Still, it was nice to have an indication that Ron appreciated her form. She took another sip of her whiskey, then promptly made another face at the horrid taste. She started to feel a little loose, like she might just say any wild thing that popped into her head.  
  
  
“So, what do you think they’re doing up there right now?” she asked in a hushed tone, taking on a glazed look.  
  
  
“Well, I reckon they’re not playing Exploding Snap,” was Ron’s retort and Hermione started to giggle. Oh my god, she was _giggling_? She abruptly stopped and tried to get serious again.  
  
  
“I hope he knows what he’s doing. He could hurt her if he’s not careful. Did he really suspend her between two trees?” she asked in bewilderment. The entire encounter Ron described had blown her mind.  
  
  
“That was almost the least shocking thing I witnessed. It was his total devotion to sticking his tongue up her twat that really threw me topsy-turvy. I’d never seen Harry so greedy unless it was a last piece of treacle tart.” He had spoken with a flat, hollow voice as he stared unseeing at the carpet. Then his brain must have relayed what he’d just said because he gave Hermione another one of those guilty faces. “Sorry.”  
  
  
“No, don’t be sorry.  You should be frank about it. I would have been surprised by that, too. I wonder if she liked it?” She imagined wistfully how that would feel to have someone so intently licking out your girly bits. Ron gave her a sharp look before his mouth turned up in a sarcastic grin.  
  
  
“Uh, yeah; trust me; she liked it a LOT,” and he gave a nod of his head in emphasis. Hermione gave him a devilish grin.  
  
  
“Oh, do tell. What was she saying?” She was practically giddy as she waited for Ron to go into the embarrassing details. But when he looked into her face, he seemed resolute.  
  
  
“Well, she wasn’t really saying anything other than _yes_ over and over, but she was just moaning like you wouldn’t believe. Luna’s always such a funny girl when she talks to you, like she’s serious when you’re joking around, but thinks it’s hilarious when you’re being totally straight with her. I would never have thought she could be so….,” he struggled to say the word, but then Hermione’s pressing looks made him give in. “Sexual. Luna was really, really into it, like she was swept up in some divine force. She was pretty sexy like that, actually.”  
  
  
When Hermione gave a frown, which she hadn’t really meant to, Ron quickly added his caveat. “If you’re into that sort of thing, I mean. Which I’m not. I mean, I’m not interested in Luna or anything,” he rambled as he stumbled over his words.  
  
  
“Oh, I wasn’t suggesting you were, Ron, but she’s definitely a pretty girl. I hadn’t realized how much until we saw her at the wedding. Amazing what a little care can do for one’s appearance. I can totally see how some guys might find those unnaturally big eyes of hers kind of appealing. She’s like a big, blonde doll, porcelain skin and everything.” Hermione was surprising herself with the stuff flying out of her gob now.  
  
  
“Yeah, with a really nice pair of tits,” Ron added reverently. At that, Hermione did flash a little disapproval, but he just brushed it off with a shrug.  
  
  
“I’m a bloke; we tend to notice those things when they’re staring us straight in the face.” He glanced down at her chest again surreptitiously, his eyelids going into a dazed blink afterwards as if he was not aware of what he was doing.   
  
  
Hermione felt she needed some more bravery and took another, bigger sip of her Firewhiskey till her shot glass was empty. She stuck her tongue out again as she grimaced. She was obviously not cut out to be a drinker. Ron went to pour some more in her glass the moment she set it down. He gave his own glass another pull and then set the bottle down and picked up his booze to toast her.  
  
  
“C’mon, ‘Mione, tit’s up, this time.” When he tapped his glass to hers, the liquid inside sloshed a little, but then he knocked it back brazenly again. Ron, on the other hand, obviously had a knack for this. He wiped his mouth and watched her expectantly. Hermione could see his blue eyes go darker, steely in their attention.  
  
  
“Well, here goes,” she said determinedly, and then flung her head back with her glass as the fiery alcohol snaked down her throat, almost making her gag. When she brought her head back up, she coughed into the heat without any care as to how amateur she looked.  
  
  
Ron thumped her on the back a few times, but then his hand just slid up and down as if to coax the liquid down. He felt really good, she decided.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it,” he said in a sagacious burr. Hermione felt her nipples harden.  
  
  
“Is that what Harry tells Luna?” she suddenly quipped, and after a beat started laughing hilariously at her joke. Ron just gave her an odd look. “Get it? She was hanging by the ropes?” Hermione tried to explain, but he shook his head like he thought she was daft. Now wasn’t that a pickle.  
  
  
“I wonder what contraception method they’re using,” she enquired curiously. “Is Luna even knowledgeable about potions or do you think Harry’s using a _Prophylaxis_? Because that could be potentially problematic if they’re really rough in the…you know, intercourse.”  
  
  
Ron was confounded by her interest. “Are you sure you just read about this stuff in books, Hermione?” he asked guardedly.  
  
  
Hermione huffed loudly with her exasperation. “Well, of course, silly. I’m still a virgin, how else would I find these things out.” She hadn’t thought at all before she said such a statement, and now she froze as it dawned on her what she’d just confirmed. She was suddenly very aware that Ron’s hand was still on her back.  
  
  
“That’s good to know, then. I’m a virgin, too,” he said shyly, but there was a conviction in his voice.  
  
  
Hermione flushed in her happiness to hear it. She had had many a sleepless, fitful night imagining just how far he had gone with Lavender. Knowing that he was still virtuous in this one area made her feel special, like they were partners in something together. His hand on her resumed its slow strokes up and down her back.  
  
  
“So you’re alright with that?” she asked, her lips curved in a half smile.  
  
  
“Yeah, I think its right. I want that first time to be with someone I really care about, you know, the girl I want to marry.”   
  
  
He stared deep into her eyes when he said it and Hermione felt that pull in her loins and her breasts go tight as she stared right back. It was like some outside force was suddenly pulling them towards each other and her head tilted slowly to meet his, her eyes resting on his red lips as she gained closer.  
  
  
Their lips were just about to touch each other; their mouths open, when they were both startled by a loud crack a few feet next to them. Hermione jumped a foot and yelped at the surprise of seeing Kreacher in the drawing room holding tight to a very disgruntled Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ron leapt up the stairs as he made to get Harry. He was still sore at having Kreacher ruin a perfectly great moment between him and Hermione, but there was no help for it now. He’d just have to hope he’d get another opportunity soon. Good thing they didn’t drink the whole bottle. His head was getting a little thick, though, and his eyesight had seriously been compromised on the way up the steps. Everything was looking a little wobbly and his stomach lurched when he reached the top landing. He gave a little belch before walking over to Sirius’ door, which was now Harry’s space.  
  
  
Oh, God, he wasn’t going to be interrupting anything again, was he? He really hoped not. It had been hard enough last time knowing that they were doing it in his room, possibly on his own bed. He knocked on the door more forcefully this time round. They had business to attend to; Harry would just have to get over it. He couldn’t hear any sounds coming from the room, but then he supposed there were several charms in place to prevent that. When the door opened rather soon after, he was a bit surprised at what greeted him, but then Ron regarded his mate with some chagrin. Harry stood there, hair a mess, putting on his glasses, and totally starkers.  
  
  
It wasn’t that Ron had never seen him naked before, because they’d seen each other enough times in the boys’ showers to feel completely at ease about the idea. It was the way Harry was standing there, though, that sort of set Ron on edge. Like, he had a swagger about him, as he stood there cocking his hip while his arm rested against the doorframe, that just dripped of his accomplishments in the bedroom.  He’d obviously been shagging her through the mattress. And how did Harry know it hadn’t been Hermione knocking?   
  
  
In his drunken state, Ron imagined he must look like a fool, his eyes agog as they scraped downwards to take in Harry’s hanging prick. It had never occurred to him before to note that his friend was quite fortunate there; he had a pretty decent sized knob, to be sure. Nothing monstrous, but definitely a show-er, he mused with a competitive streak, even if it was a bit mangled with that missing foreskin.  
  
  
Of course, it was nothing to what he had stashed away in his pants, Ron thought smugly. The Weasley men might not be good with the financial successes, but they were certainly gifted in other areas, and Ron had benefited mightily from the “Weasley curse”. So the twins had referred to it, anyway, always accompanied by the wiggle of the eyebrows. They liked to tease Percy that he had missed out and that was why he was such a miserable sod. Ron recalled Charlie telling him during one of their “older brother” chats that his first few girlfriends had both had some difficulty with his size. He suggested to his youngest brother that he learn patience early, because you definitely had to go slow in the penetration with some birds, especially when they were good girls. An impressionable younger Ron had listened very carefully and eagerly took heed of the advice.  
  
  
Now Harry spoke groggily. “What is it, what time is it?” he asked as his fingers flew up to rub his eyes under the frames of his glasses.  
  
  
“Kreacher’s here. With Mundungus complaining loudly behind him, I might add.”  
  
  
Harry’s face snapped wide awake and he furrowed his brow. He stepped away from the door for a brief moment and when he came back he was in his jeans, closing the door behind him as he stepped out into the hall. Ron felt a little bothered having his friend head downstairs without a shirt on. Would Hermione take notice of Harry’s hard chest and fit belly with the dark hair trailing out of his top button? Harry had been playing Quidditch for a lot longer than him and was gracefully athletic; his body certainly reflected that. Ron attempted to beat his jealousy back down; he was pissed and the alcohol was fueling his insecurities, he reasoned.  
  
  
Then he thought on it no more as he followed Harry’s running thud down the stairway.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Luna stirred in her blissful sleep when she felt the bed move again. Soft lips kissed her closed eyelids and when she opened them to gaze at Harry she was already smiling widely. She bit her bottom lip as she focused on him, eyes blinking back the waking haze. She was still in a state of her thrall at what Harry had done to her. Luna was sure that she could still feel his hand inside of her; stretching her in a ghostly imprint. Her body felt reamed through, kind of achy, and pulsing in a low throb.  
  
  
Her rational mind knew that, physically, her core was in its normal stages, but that floaty part of her still insisted that she was hollowed out by Harry’s absence. She only felt completely whole when he was inside her now, one way or another. That realization made her ache for another reason, however, as it dawned on her that she was forever dependent on the boy to sustain her in this cocoon of nurturing.   
  
  
Luna tried to think back to what it felt like to be her without needing Harry’s touch, his soothing words in her ear, or his loving demands that she take whatever he wanted to give her. She couldn’t quite recall who that person was. Someone who was usually sad, she expected. It all seemed like so long ago, already. Surely she wouldn’t be able to revert back to that if Harry suddenly didn’t want her anymore?  
  
  
The thought made her shiver and Harry wrapped his arms around her thinking she was cold. He kissed her on the mouth this time, his tongue pushing through her lips persistently as she allowed him entry. His hands stroked down to her bum and held her close to him and Luna was immediately excited when she felt his hardness for her; her breasts already straining for him as the tips wrinkled tightly in anticipation of his teeth, her flower soaking its petals with the promise of more of him. She didn’t ever want to leave his bed but only wanted to please him in any way he needed.  
  
  
When he pulled back, she breathed out before speaking, her voice lilting in the quiet of the dawn.  
  
  
“What time is it, Harry? Did you go somewhere?” she asked dreamily.  
  
  
“Yeah, we got another visitor tonight.” Luna blinked again at her confusion as she waited for him to expound. “Kreacher is back. He’s the house-elf that belongs to Sirius’ family. He’s mine now that the house has been passed down to me. We sent him to find one of our more slippery Order members. Seems ol’ Dung has been swiping the family heirlooms out of the house while I’ve been away and there was something we were looking for specifically. Unfortunately, it looks like he sold it to someone else--a really vile someone else.”  
  
  
His face grew dark at the statement. “It’s going to be a real delicate operation getting it back, so we’re going to be very busy until we can find a way inside the…” Harry stopped mid-sentence and then looked at her carefully. He didn’t finish but merely rubbed his hands over the collar she was still wearing.  
  
  
“Well, anyway, don’t worry about all that. I’m going to have Kreacher take you back early noon, so your dad won’t worry. That means I’ve only got you for a short time to make you come all over me. It’s three in the morning now, so we should probably get started.” He had his glasses off, so the emerald points of fire in his eyes when he said this felt like they were setting her skin ablaze.  
  
  
“Will I be able to see you again, soon?” she asked suddenly feeling frantic at the thought of leaving him. Her eyes grew wider waiting for his assurances that she wouldn’t have to wait long.  
  
  
“I don’t know, luv, it all depends on what happens with this stake-out. It might not be until you’re back at school. I’m actually a little bit worried about how the Ministry is going to interfere with Hogwarts now that Voldemort is pulling the strings behind this sham government.”  
  
  
Luna tried not to show her disappointment; that seemed so long away. The thought of returning for her sixth year brought its own heartbreak once she realized she would be sitting alone on the train again. Ginny was no longer an option.  
  
  
“I don’t think Ginny will want to have anything to do with me once we get back, but do you think Neville might still talk to me?” she asked hopefully. Harry looked grim when she said it, though.  
  
  
“I’m pretty sure Neville will, Lu, but you just need to give Gin some time. She’ll probably come around once she realizes it’s really me she’s furious with. I mean, it had to have been a shock. Even if she and I weren’t together anymore, I guess I should have stopped flirting with her. That was just fucked up on my part, leading her on like that. Don’t know why I’m such a greedy prat,” he muttered. Luna didn’t really feel jealous, though. As long as Harry wanted her, she could understand why he liked to look at other girls. He was just naturally curious that way, and that interest and affection for other people was one of the things she loved about him so much.  
  
  
“Do you want to have sex with her?” she asked him earnestly. She had a feeling that he might. Harry looked stunned by her question, however.  
  
  
“Uh, well, I-uh, I don’t know how to answer that. Do I find her attractive? Yes. Would I be interested in going that far if I was given the opportunity? I don’t know. Yes, I’ve thought about it before, but that was before I had you to hold in my arms.” He squeezed her tight to enforce the sentiment.  
  
  
“But what if I can’t give you everything you need, Harry? What if I’m not always enough?” Her voice was plaintive; it hurt to think that it might come to pass. She wanted to please him so much. She knew now that she was capable of doing just about anything for him, and she had faith that Harry would never push her to a place that was evil, that would hurt her.  
  
  
“Baby, sweetie, what are you, saying?” he cried to her soothingly, “Of course you’ll always be enough.”  
  
  
  
“If there was anything you wanted me to do better, Harry, you know you would only have to tell me. Whatever I can do,” and tears started to fill her eyes as her hands slid into his hair and held on.   
  
  
“Ah, luv.” Harry looked pained as he scanned her face, the back of his hand reaching out to smooth her cheek. “Luna, I have to tell you,” he paused as his own eyes shone bright. “I’m-I’m in love with you. Completely. I probably wanted to deny it at first, but after last night,” he closed his eyes and gulped at the memory, “I…have _never_ felt anything like that before…with anyone.” The boy whispered in awe as he brushed his hand back up towards her temple.  
  
  
Luna felt like she needed to decompress—she was so buoyantly happy she might just float out the window. The bubble inside her continued to swell as Harry leaned over to kiss her again. When he pulled back, his thumb swiped across the side of her nose to wipe the pool of wetness gathering there. Luna wanted to laugh and laugh, letting her oxygen out so Harry’s love could fill her up some more.  
  
  
“I can still feel you stretching me,” she whispered back. She looked down at his chest for a moment and wanted to bury herself inside him, near that safety of his heart. When she looked back up to his face, he looked a bit concerned.  
  
  
“Luna, I didn’t hurt you when I did that, right?” he asked forcefully.  
  
  
“No, no!” she insisted as her eyes widened again. “It was like nothing I can describe really. I didn’t even feel like I was in the room anymore but flying over the trees outside, flying right into the moon. I didn’t know you could take me there, Harry, but it was like when you were punishing me. After a while, there wasn’t any kind of physical pain, but I wasn’t numb, I was just beyond it. Can you take me there again?”  
  
  
Harry had a hint of a smile as he slowly nodded his head. “Oh yeah, we’ll go there again,” he promised in a husky timbre. He let his hand roll down her back and rest on the top of her bum. “I definitely want to try that again. I want to go deep inside your arse, too. You felt absolutely incredible around my fist; I can’t even tell you.”  
  
  
Luna wanted to hear more. “Was it really okay? I was worried that I might feel…wrong. I had a lot of damage in there. They couldn’t fix everything, so there are still scars. You promise you couldn’t feel them?”  
  
  
Harry became alarmed. He suddenly pulled himself up sideways on one elbow as his hand slapped the bed. He looked upset and carded his fingers through his hair roughly. Luna put her hand to his hip in her obeisance.  
  
  
“Please, Harry, you can tell me; don’t be angry. I didn’t mean to say anything bad,” she pleaded. Harry only shook his head with a growl.  
  
  
“No, it’s not anything you did wrong, Luna. You need to stop thinking that all the time. I get upset when I think about what happened to you, alright. Sometimes I forget how much your body has been through. Just promise me that you will always let me know if something I’m doing is bringing up bad memories. I couldn’t bear it if I thought you were reliving something they did to you because of me.”  
  
  
Luna slid her hand down to his thigh; she loved being able to touch his body like this, as much as she wanted. His skin was always so warm, and it glowed in that slightly sun-kissed tan. She let her hand brush down until it was running along the line between his legs, swooping up to cup his scrotum while she reached over for his lips. Harry grabbed her upper arms and flipped her on top of him as he lay back.   
  
  
“I promise, Harry,” came out in a gust of air as she landed on him. He held tight to her long braid of spun flaxen as he brought her in for another exploratory kiss while his other hand went to that hallowed place between her thighs, fingers knowing expertly what to do as she opened up to him again.  
  
  
Soon he shifted her so that she was straddling him to one side, her legs opened over the top of his right thigh so that she was spread out ten till 5 o’clock. He held on to the ring at her throat and pushed her up to a sitting position till she was comfortably astride his very eager cock. Harry popped the back of her bustier open and pulled the soft leather away and off her shoulders, showing deep grooves under her breasts. His legs were propped up so that his knees were like two towers for her to hold onto as she lifted herself up and let Harry guide himself into her. When she slowly slid down his pole as he entered her, she groaned deeply with her head thrown back, her back arched as she offered her tits to her Master.  
  
  
Harry played with them at an unhurried pace, alternately pinching and tugging her sore nipples then simply brushing the tips lightly until she felt mad with the need for him to hurt them, bite them, whip them, whatever he desired. Her mouth stayed permanently opened as she gripped Harry’s kneecaps and thrust herself up and down on his glorious shaft. There was only one thing that could make this feel better, and she felt like he was giving her the opportunity to lead the way this time as he watched her. She decided to be brazen.  
  
  
Luna pulled herself up halfway and then twisted herself till she was crossways from her Master. He groaned at the sudden move but let her keep going, his hands pulling away from her breasts and grabbing her leg and back at the same time. The girl pulled the wrist of the hand resting on her back and dragged it up to her mouth, greedily sucking on his fingers, one by one and then all together until they were soaked. She let the spittle drool from her lips in her eagerness to douse them. When she lifted herself up again, she was holding tight to his left folded leg and swerved her body in another movement on his dick while she brought her left leg over his stomach to land on his other side. Now she was facing away from him, her front practically humping his leg if not for the large cock up her cunt. Even still, she managed to hug his leg close enough that she could rub her nub of pleasure against it. The dual sensations made her groan loudly again as she tilted her head back again to revel in her vocalization.  
  
  
Then Luna was peering at him over her shoulder and asking for his soaked fingers as she lifted her bum up high enough for him to enter her passage. Harry had simply been watching her the whole time as she pleasured herself on his body, but now he smiled and went immediately to fulfill her request. When two of his fingers stretched her ring open, she pushed down hard so he could fill her deep. His other hand fell to her waist as he helped her bounce up and down. The fact that Harry was letting her do this, letting her use him to get herself off was the most wonderful gift and the girl ached with her need for him. Soon she could feel him tug at her braid and when he had her head all the way back and her hair tied around his wrist, he started to bounce his pelvis with her.  
  
  
Luna just let her shouts run through her as he fucked her with his bounding thrusts; her body was deep in its ecstasy as she felt him at each nerve point or entryway of her lower half. She thought about how he had completely obliterated her senses last night and the remembrance made her wish that there was another Harry who could fuck her mouth while tweaking her nipples right now. She wanted to be overwhelmed by him again, as every erogenous zone on her body was lavished with his attention. Luna knew it was greedy of her, but she loved her Master, loved this boy; wanted to be consumed by him every waking moment so she could keep feeling this bliss. And then it was spreading throughout her like the ebb of red dye in still waters, and she was floating in that nirvana again as her climax took her under.  
  
  
She let herself slump back against Harry’s hands now holding her up while she panted heavily in her post daze. There was already a sheen of sweat on her skin, and she was ready to fall asleep again, but her Master hadn’t come yet. She could feel him sit up behind her, one arm grabbing around the front of her waist as his fingers exited her backside. He was moving up and over now, twisting their bodies until her knees were hitting the mattress as he was scooting his own behind her. She was just barely aware that his erection was still buried inside of her.  
  
  
“Okay, luv, that was wonderful to watch, but now it’s my turn.”   
  
  
Harry moved her until she was safely on her knees and her head was pushed down to the pillow, giving him the angle he wanted. He was pumping her hard for a while, and their bed shook with his exertions, but then he slowed down as she felt another orgasm looming up ahead. He leaned over her to reach the nightstand so he could grab his wand, and then he was murmuring that lubricating charm again, and her body tensed a bit as she felt the coolness at the entrance of her bum once more. Harry grabbed her hips tight and fucked her a few more times then pulled out and moved to her next waiting hole. When he’d loosened it enough to get the head of his prick inside her, she gave a long winding moan as he slid deep.  
  
  
The dominant teen was now gyrating his pelvis against her at a slower pace, running his fingers up and down her back again, then leaning over her to hold tight to her shoulders as he pressed her down, pressed her into his waiting crotch, and she felt him go one notch deeper until she could feel the bags of skin around his testicles flush against her. Meanwhile, her unattended snatch felt huge as it waited for something else to fill it. Luna let herself fall into a rhythmic trance, but then Harry was knocking his knuckles against her back shoulder and pulling at her arms.  
  
  
“Let’s not get too drowsy, kitten. I’ve still got a work out for you. I’ve got lots I want to do before I come, so let’s get you up on your knees.”  
  
  
And then he was pulling her upwards, her back almost flat to his chest but for the arch behind her belly, her bum locked to his groin. He took hold of her collar and pulled her head all the way back until it was resting on his shoulder and then demanded that she clasp her hands behind his neck tightly. Luna was still slightly dazed but followed his direction straight away. He was slowing his thrusts into her arse while he shifted her. In this position, her breasts were practically screaming for attention. Apparently, that was just what Harry wanted.  
  
  
“Yeah, baby, like that. We want to play with those pert little nipples of yours.” Luna moaned at the idea, eager for him to begin, her core drenching her thighs. “Oh, you want that, don’t you, you little slut. Did you enjoy Master’s clamps yesterday?”  
  
  
Luna gustily moaned her approval, but then his hand smacked lightly on the side of her jaw. “I want to hear you answer me properly, luv.” Her eyes flashed open as she went to speak.  
  
  
“Yes, Master, I loved it. They pinched tight and hurt at first, but then I really liked the way they felt, especially when you pulled on the chain.” She could feel her cream trickle further down her leg now.  
  
  
“Good, good. You’re such a good little slave, Luna, do you know that? You’re a fucking revelation. But we’re going to try something a little different now.” Then he was pointing his wand to his dresser. “ _Accio_ , riding crop.”   
  
  
The drawer opened sharply as an object flew out in a black line, whipping into Harry’s outstretched hand as he threw his wand down at the pillows. When he twisted it around so that the taped end was in his hand and the flat head was in between her breasts, Luna started to feel a thrill run through her as her body charged itself up. She didn’t know what to expect with this new instrument, or how it would feel being whipped on her breasts, but she was very excited to find out. The girl thought about the times that Harry would smack her there, straight on her nipple, and how she could feel the hit echo in her cunt.   
  
  
He teased her first, the rubber dragging around her milky skin, falling to the space between her breasts and then being trailed in a line down to her belly button. Her Master moved the square edge to sit lightly atop her pointed arousal, once again rubbing it back and forth while she breathed hard, fucking her in that secret place, but when he pulled it back and slapped it right on to her aching nip, she cried out in a mixture of pain and delirium.  
  
  
Harry started to test her then, stinging the sides of her breasts around the edges, waiting until her nipples were screaming then smacking them in quick succession with the crop’s end. He was still while he worked, and she moved her body on his cock with her own power as she tried to absorb the burns and sting, her arms never straying from their required position behind his neck. Just as she thought she had discerned his pattern of targets and could anticipate the next spot of pain, there was a lull while he cooed in her ears, followed by a smack right on her nub of pleasure poking out of her hood. The girl screamed but moved into the switch instead of away from it. Her desire was only to show Harry that she could take it all, everything he had for her, because she loved him.  
  
  
Harry put the crop down and let his fingers split her petals to coax her pearly dew into running more copiously. When they were slick with her, he stroked her skin around her nipples with them, painting her with her own cum. He spoke low in her ear, encouraging her to feel more of him.  
  
  
“Look at you, baby. Your milky breasts are striped red; they’re beautiful. Merlin, I love them. Do you know what I’d like to see?” He waited for her to guess.  
  
  
“What, Master, what do you want, what can I do?” she groaned, her throaty issues sounding like they were far away.  
  
  
“I want to see them marked; to know they’re mine. Would you like to see how you’d look with rings through your nipples, luv? Little silver hoops pierced right through and hanging there for me to attach my teeth to, wouldn’t that be lovely?”   
  
  
The mere thought of them was making her core flutter; she wanted to come so bad just fantasizing about the image Harry was providing her with. She whined in her need, but answered him faithfully.  
  
  
“Yes, yes, oh please. I want it so badly.”   
  
  
She felt her orgasm waiting to overtake her, and she continued to wind herself up while she ground down on Harry’s cock. She was sure he could probably recognize the signs of her impending release by now, and as soon as she thought it, he took the loop at her throat and held on as he thrust up into her, his fingers diddling and pinching her clitoris while he moved. When she finally came, that familiar white landscape popped behind her eyes again and she let the euphoria wash through her.  
  
  
But Harry still hadn’t come, and when he pulled her off of him and laid her on the bed, he cleaned off his slickened shaft, purpling and swollen for her.   
  
  
“Don’t get startled, but I’m going to use a spell on you that will hang you up upside down, okay?”  
  
  
Before Luna could even get her bearings, she heard _Levicorpus_ and was pulled up by her foot until she was indeed hanging in the air as her head scraped the mattress. She instinctively put her hands out to the bed to level her body were she to fall, but then her instructor was in front of her, his prick swinging before her face.  
  
  
“That’s it, I’ve got you. Let’s take care of these legs. You okay down there?” his voice carried down to her. She muttered her agreement.   
  
  
Then Harry was folding her legs in half and binding them. Luna liked the way it felt when he did that last time, so tight and secured like he was bundling her in swaddling. He let the gravity weigh down her knees hanging in the air and in this way she was opened before him with little obstruction. Luna’s hands were free and she wanted to reach out and touch her Master’s hard length, but she waited to see what he wanted her to do next. She felt Harry guide her body down a bit until her head was laying slightly back, angled on the bed, but her neck bent to accommodate the pressure. Then he was straddling her face.  
  
  
“Oh God, Lu, you’re like a swimming pool down here. I mean, up here.” Luna’s tongue stuck out so she could swipe it along the hot skin of his shaft, but then he was sliding his hand down to her face and lifting his cock away from her.  
  
  
“Mmm, baby, leave the knob alone, ‘cause I need to cool it off for a bit. I’d really like you to suck on my balls, though. And it would make me absolutely crazy for you to stick that tongue up my arse. Would you like that?”  
  
  
At this point, nothing would have made Luna happier. Her throaty _yes, please_ came out sort of muffled under Harry’s mass, but he heard her just fine and gave a little chuckle.  
  
  
“You’re my good girl, aren’t you? Bon Appetite, luv.” With that, he was delving deep into her upturned tunnel of swirling juices. She could feel fingers and tongue working together, pumping in one or both entries, but after a while she couldn’t determine what he was doing anymore and simply went with the incredible sensations he was providing. All the while, she tenderly sucked on his scrotum, her teeth lightly scraping against his flesh as she popped one egg, then the other in her mouth. When Harry grunted from above, then adjusted his stance so she was able to get at his hole, she licked and sucked her way into oblivion, making her tongue stiff the way she could feel him doing at her core, then working it into his passageway. The lovers kept this up for a while, each feasting on the other until they were both whining into each other’s skin.  
  
  
As Luna felt another release approaching, she suddenly felt Harry break away. She didn’t even have a chance to be disappointed that her gorging was disrupted, however, because he was moving her hanging body quickly to the side of the bed. Then Luna felt him lower her to the ground and had no idea what to expect next.  
  
  
“You’re so soaked it’s ridiculous, baby. Master’s going to fuck you hard now, so get ready.”  
  
  
Luna was very happy to hear that, and then Harry was back inside her again, leaning one leg off the bed and hammering his way through her core like he was trying to puncture her heart with his dick or else trying to incite a geyser of cum to shoot out of her quim. Her head felt very fuzzy now, but she was so close and Harry was pounding her so hard that the girl felt sure it would be all over soon for the both of them. Then she could feel him lifting her up again, her head swinging towards his as his fingers gripped the collar’s loop, and once again she was on top. Harry threw himself back on the bed, but his feet were resting on the edge and his legs were spread wide as he held on to her neck and started pummeling his pelvis into her bruised twat. He was moving her so fast that blooms of color kept bursting in her vision and she no longer had any comprehension where she was or what she was looking at. But her body knew the orgasm that ripped through her, and it rocked through her center as she heard Harry’s whine grow louder and louder, until her cunt was being banged so hard she thought she might be splitting open like a pumpkin.   
  
  
When Harry finally came with a loud shout of _Fuuuuuuuuuuucccckkkk!!!_ , Luna faded with his tempo, and as his voice grew hoarse, she fainted dead away onto his torso.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ron woke with his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton.  
  
  
He tried to clear the nasty phlegm in his throat as he looked around. God, it was so bright out. He yawned loudly and glanced over his sleeping bag to the form next to him. Blimey, Hermione was still asleep? She must have been drunker than he thought. It had been so late by the time the three of them got to bed, though, and she had been slurring her words by then. They’d kicked Mundungus out shortly after he confessed to him what he’d done with the locket, or rather, which old toad he had sold it to. Harry had not been happy at that. But the trio stayed up for several hours afterwards discussing how they were going to go about retrieving the Horcrux from that awful bitch, Dolores Umbridge.  
  
  
Yeah, he was going to have to do something about all that light flooding in, most definitely. Ron stumbled up to head over to the window to grab the heavy drapes, glancing down at the square below as he did so. Yep, still being watched; although he couldn’t tell by whom. His stomach grumbled very indignantly as the sweet, crispy smell of bacon wafted into his olfactory senses. Ah, Kreacher was back and had gotten them some food! Now that was something to get up for, hangover or not.  
  
  
He made his way up to the next landing first in order to make a stop in the loo and take a piss. Might as well brush his teeth while he was up here, too, he decided. While he stood there over the toilet, his mind thought back to the few occasions he’d awakened last night after they’d all gone to bed. At one point, he thought he’d heard furniture groaning on the floorboards somewhere above his head, but promptly fell back asleep as his eyes struggled to open. Then later, he could have sworn he had heard Harry shout. When he suddenly sat up in his sleeping bag, the moon still hanging in the sky even as the backdrop lightened, he determined that he must have imagined it.  There were no sounds in the house but Hermione’s breathing in the next bag over.  
  
  
When he walked down the flight of stairs on the floor of the drawing room, he saw that Hermione had still not moved and felt it was worth it to let her sleep a bit longer. She’d need the rest so she could be on her toes when they went to investigate the Ministry building's surrounding area. They hadn’t drawn up shifts yet for the surveillance detail. She would definitely want to get on top of that, he assumed.  
  
  
The smell of strong coffee and the sizzling bacon still calling to him, Ron made his way down the last flight to the hallway, past the dining room and down into the kitchen. He walked over to where Kreacher had laid out a small feast on the table and eagerly sat down to start dishing up his plate. He had it halfway full before it filtered through his consciousness that he was not alone in the breakfast room. He was pretty sure he had seen Harry and Luna sitting at the other end. Did he really just see her sitting on Harry’s lap _naked_? He was afraid to look up, but then he heard a cough. Shit.  
  
  
His eyes slowly peered up to the head of the table. Yeah, Luna was sitting on Harry’s lap. He was feeding her eggs off of his fork. Okay, she might not be totally naked, but she might as well be, he noted.  Whatever that bra she was wearing was made of it was right useless considering there was nothing actually covering her titties. That wasn’t the half of it, however, as his gaze swept up to focus on the wide leather collar Luna was sporting about her throat. Harry looked at him with a bit of a sheepish expression on his face, but determined.  
  
  
“What are you doing, Harry?” he asked with some curiosity, none of the hysteria in his voice that he was currently feeling. If Hermione saw this, she would lose her shit.  
  
  
“Good morning, Ron. Lu and I are having breakfast. What are _you_ up to?” He was really going to pretend everything was hunky dory, wasn’t he?  
  
  
“I am going to eat my bloody brains out on this lovely feast. I will, however, be feeding myself, so don’t feel you have to come over here and tend to me, too.”  
  
  
Harry’s cheeks pinked up a bit, but he continued to blithely scoop up some eggs on his toast before offering it to Luna like she was his big undressed doll. And what was going on with the girl, anyway? She was looking at Harry like he was the sun shining right down in her face, but her eyes were all sorts of wonky like she had no idea where she was.  
  
  
“Er, are you going to tell me why ‘Loo’ can’t eat with her own hands? Did the Wrackdingers get to her finally?” he cracked.  
  
  
“It’s Wrackspurts. And yes, she can eat by herself, but she’s, uh, just a bit…out of it, you could say.” Harry had looked a little humbled when he admitted it.  
  
  
“Is that why she’s missing most of her clothes? Or was that your decision?” Ron let his disapproval sing in his tone. His friend was even more off his gourd than Ron was, and he had been the one to down half a bottle of Ogden’s last night.  
  
  
Harry became petulant. “But she looks so lovely. I didn’t want to cover her up yet.”   
  
  
What the bloody hell? “Harry! Mate, do you really want Hermione to see her like this? You’re setting yourself up for the mother of all lectures, you know. I had a hard enough time getting grilled by her last night about your affairs with all the…kinkiness and such.” He waved his hand about derisively at her collar for effect.  
  
  
“You told her everything?” Harry asked plainly. Ron huffed in a very Hermione-like manner before stuffing some bacon in his mouth hungrily. After barely chewing on it, he swallowed and answered.  
  
  
“Well, what did you think would happen? You sort of left me with her, din’t you? Wot, you thought she was just going to wait for you to talk in the morning? Yeah, right.” He dove into his breakfast heartily, ready to let Harry just deal with her, he was just happy to have food in his stomach.  
  
  
He couldn’t help feeling annoyed by the whole display, however. Harry was flaunting her and he didn’t think it was right. Sure, her bits were lovely to look at. She was fit alright, especially without her clothes on, but that didn’t mean Harry had the right to expose her like he was doing. And he still hadn’t said what was wrong with her. Just what exactly had he done to the girl? The choker around her neck only enforced the idea that he was treating her like some kind of property.  
  
  
“I’m sorry about that. I just didn’t have the energy to get bombarded with her questions after Lupin left. I know she must have been a lot more unsettled about it than she was letting on.” Harry picked up a piece of his bacon and let Luna chew on the end. Ron froze for a second as he nibbled on his own strip of meat, staring at the two of them like they had both gone nutters.  
  
  
“Uh, she wasn’t too bad over it,” he suggested after he finally swallowed. “Hermione reads everything, remember? I suppose she thinks she’s got you all figured out. Uh, is she alright?” Ron asked nervously as he watched Luna start to suck on Harry’s greasy fingers like it was her sworn duty to clean them spotless.  
  
  
“Yeah, she’s just a bit…over-sensitized, I think.” He tried to pull away his hand from her as she chased his fingers unrelenting. When he went to place them upon her sternum, she suddenly moaned and arched her back, the hard points of her nipples drawing Ron’s fascination while he heard Harry shush her in calming tones.  
  
  
“What the hell did you do to her?” Ron groaned, no longer feeling the need to play coy. He was seriously alarmed now.  
  
  
“I don’t know,” Harry whispered frantically. “I guess she had too many, you know, orgasms, because I can barely touch her without her having that kind of reaction. I’m trying to wait it out.  Thought some breakfast would bring her out of it after a bit.”  
  
  
“Did you try to splash some cold water on her face? I think that might work better than having her boobs out for everyone to stare at. You’re supposed to be getting her back to normal, right? Well, as normal as you can for Luna.” Harry gave him a dirty look, but Ron wasn’t chastened and continued on.  
  
  
“I think you should definitely dress the girl before Hermione gets in here. That is just not on. I’m not even going to comment on her necklace.”   
  
  
Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, they heard footsteps heading down to the last floor. Both boys looked over to Hermione with their eyes huge as she appeared in the doorway, and they each threw a hand up simultaneously as if they could shield her from the naughty vision of Harry’s insensible girlfriend.  
  
  
“Don’t get upset!” they both cried at the same time. Hermione seemed irritated by their greeting, but then her gaze settled on Harry’s lap and her mouth dropped open.  
  
  
“Oh, Harry!  I don’t believe this! For God’s sake, put some clothes on her right now!” she demanded as she slammed her hands to her hips.

 

 

 

 


	19. When Something's Wrong With My Baby

  
Author's notes: Double, double toil and trouble.....  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 19: When Something Is Wrong With My Baby**  
  
  
  
Harry geared up for Hermione’s caterwauling, but before she could say another word, Ron took issue with her pitch.  
  
  
“Oi! Before you get started on your rollicking, can we please bring the volume down a few notches? Some of us have a splitting headache,” he groused as he gripped his forehead.  
  
  
Hermione gaped at him then gaped back at Harry and his blonde pet. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, shouldn’t have brought her down like this, but there was something wild in him that wanted the confrontation. He wanted them to see him in his newest avatar; this sinewy shining power running through him that was changing him into this improved version of the Boy-Who-Lived. Luna was the integral part, and her manifestation served as glittering proof of Harry’s growing mastery of his fate. His transmogrification was warping the girl into a being of pure sensation. She was his butterfly bursting free from her chrysalis and Harry cherished his role in her development.  
  
  
He challenged his friends.  “Honestly, Hermione, there’s no reason to get yourself riled up. They’re just breasts, nothing wrong with a little skin. It’s actually quite liberating.”  
  
  
Both Hermione and Ron looked at each other then at Harry, bewildered at the attitude. “Whatever, Harry, but I hardly think one needs to be liberated at the breakfast table,” she reasoned more calmly.  
  
  
Well, alright, that was fair, but he still wanted to push it. “Just sit down and cool out. We’re not doing anything sexual, just eating. Here, if her bits and bobs really offend you, I’ll shield them from your innocent eyes,” and he draped his arm around her midsection then hoisted it up to cover the girl’s chest.  
  
  
Luna softly moaned when he touched her skin, his hand cupping her breast closest to him, but then sighed deeply as she let her head fall onto Harry’s shoulder. He pushed back her unbraided hair so that it was off her face as he smiled down at her. She really was his, all his, to do with as he saw fit. He had to tamp down that sudden surge of carnality when he looked at her, wanting to take her again right here on the table, her bum sitting in the remaining eggs and bacon as he rode her hard. God, thinking like that was not doing him any favors; he could feel his cock harden again.  
  
  
That constant arousal was swirling again, so soon to settle under his flesh after her surprise visit. He had continued on with their sex play all morning, somehow realizing that he’d overwhelmed the girl to the point of making her delirious when he she hadn’t even been able to sound out her pleasure any longer, simply breathing heavy and shaking as she moved her body into whatever position he directed. Harry felt like he was trying to store up the experiences one after the other, looking ahead to the days and weeks he would be without her and wanting to have a moment to fill each one as a substitute, something to get him by. He had become robotic after a while, caught up in his own fever, but systematically drawing on every image he’d fantasized about at one time or another and trying it out for size.  
  
  
After she had fainted, he’d quickly revived her with a _Rennervate_ , kissing and holding her once she’d awakened while his body recovered from such a powerful release. He’d been amazed at how quickly that took effect; he was barely ten minutes into the snogging when his cock was rigid again. He’d dragged her body to the head of the bed, moving to get inside her as soon as he thought she was ready for him, and then twisting her around soon after in another permutation of their conjoined forms. He’d rolled her onto her side then lifted her top leg all the way back to be secured to the top of the headboard. He’d fucked her like that as he straddled her split body; her head buried into the pillows as she whined while he gripped her ankle and bit the back of her shin. There was something about penetrating her sideways that he found perversely thrilling, and then subsequently spinning her on his prick.  
  
  
He’d stood up on the bed and taken her upside down again, her body like his wheelbarrow in the garden as he held on to her legs for mobility. He’d even had her against the wall while Luna wrapped herself around him, driving her back into the wallpaper like he was trying to push her through to the outside hall. He’d moved her to the bed and as soon as he felt that tightness in his sac as he was taking her arse, folding her over the wooden end board of the bed with her hair spread out on the mattress, he had pulled free of her and waited it out, not quite ready to give in to the climax. His dick was in an angry looking state as it demanded its discharge with a throbbing pulsation that hurt in its rapidity.  
  
  
Luna had been panting in a low keen at this point, but he had asked if he could whip her again, practically stuttering his words while he cooled off. Luna had offered a breathy _okay_ , but cried into the movement when he’d pulled her limbs taut at either end of the bed again. He’d restrained her down the center this time, her wrists locked together and affixed to the top of the backboard while her feet were pinned at the end. She was several inches off the bed and hung down a bit as her arms shook, but Harry cast the levitation spell again to relieve some of the pressure.  
  
  
He had enjoyed watching her squirm under the crop before, and he used it again, snapping that flat square head all across her belly and breasts. He was sure to be careful around the tender tissue of those delicate, soft mounds, recalling what the book said about damaging veins and capillaries. One could track the ghostly blue lines running under Luna’s skin as it was, so he was loath to ruin her with shoddy work and made sure to be particularly attentive. She had barely responded at first, until he started to put more force behind his wrist motions, causing her to whine some as she twitched in her hold then screaming when a snap had landed directly on her mons. He’d turned her over to face her downwards, as if he were basting a turkey on a spit, and proceeded to lay heavy into her back waiting for that satisfying catch in her throat, the sobs she tried to suppress. Her sounds were so lovely and to be encouraged, he’d decided.  
  
  
Harry had felt that her bottom could use some sparing in this round; she’d taken a lot earlier during the evening. So he peppered her thighs and legs with the burning spank of the rubber, leaving her cherried up in her palette of color. He’d finally stopped once he heard her babbling. He had tried to soothe her down in his usual manner--he really had--trying to engage her in a dialogue, but she seemed lost in her poetry, a swirling, non-stop devotional to him that only enflamed his ardor.  
  
  
Yet, he felt so affected he couldn't tune out the constant shed of rushing water in his ears, diminishing eventually to a persistent dull thud much like prenatal rhythms under ultrasound. It drove him on to push himself as much as he was pushing Luna. His body already felt so tight, encountering that surreal stretching of his skin like he was Alice expanding in the White Rabbit’s house with her arms and legs poking out of the windows yet feeling that he couldn’t be contained by his flesh, that he would break out of this wrapping in ripping holes.  
  
  
When he’d cracked open her legs enough in her binds to insert the wrapped end of the crop into her gash, he scampered underneath her to glom his lips on to her drenched folds, sucking on that pink, quivering kernel as he directed the black wand until she gushed. He’d needed to hear her release before he could have his own, and immediately after, set upon the last phase of his rampant desire. Crawling to lay under her form, he’d called out her unbinding and released the levitation so her legs would fall to his waiting hands, where he guided her onto his turgid erection. He was so sensitive, he thought he would surely send jets of his building cum to her throat right as he entered her, but he had managed to hang on, pulling her exhausted body hard into his as he thrust upwards, begging her, pleading her to let him all the way in, shelter him, love him, need him. He hadn’t ever want to have to save the world, but if he could save this girl, he thought, wasn’t that worth something? He had a strong suspicion that it was really the other way around, however; she was saving him.  
  
  
As soon as he’d exploded inside her, shouting her name, he’d gone to untie her hands wanting to wrap them around his neck. Luna had a sudden violent reaction to that, and she’d come alive and fought him, trying to scurry away from his grasp. Harry had been alarmed, but quickly rolled over on top of her to pin her down as her fists slammed his back, her arms shooting out spasmodically. He’d murmured to her in soothing whispers as best he could in their heightened states, until she’d eventually calmed and rolled into his embrace while he chanted _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ into the skin of her throat repeatedly. He forced his breathing to slow, coaxing her to do the same as their chests moved up and down in tandem drawing air into their lungs deeply.  
  
  
They had lain like that until Luna could answer his questions in her muted baby voice, although limited to a single syllable. He’d stroked her hair and watched her closely, noting her resuscitation in small details. Her eyes remained huge, though, the black pupils dominating her silver-grey like flat, glossy buttons. It made her look even more of a cartoon than usual, like she had stepped out of the telly from some animated phantasmagoric tale. He didn’t know quite what to make of it, although there had been some mention of varying responses to pain in his reference material. He would have to read through that chapter again, he supposed.  
  
  
Finally, he’d taken her to the little bathroom on his floor and bathed her; both of them were covered in sweat. He poured them glassfuls of water from the tap to replenish them. He should have kept them hydrated throughout their fucking, he thought belatedly, willing himself to think of these things more frequently. She sat in the water as he worked on her, perfectly pliable and compliant but her body still tender to his touch. When he’d dried her with the towel, rubbing her skin delicately over her fading color, she’d moaned wantonly and Harry couldn’t stop himself--he'd tried to, he really did—from plunging his fingers into that still slick hole and gobbling up her barely trickling juices. Her walls convulsed on his tongue while she’d held on to the towel bar and wept quietly. The girl’s petals were still engorged as he finished, and then she’d fallen to the floor to wrap herself around his leg, clinging with almost inhuman strength. A startled Harry had to demand her to move in a booming voice, and when he had made to dress her, every time he’d brushed up against her breasts she’d arched her back into him with one of those noises of surrender that he so adored.  
  
  
So he’d left them bare to the cool air of the house, knowing his friends would lay into him, but wishing for them to see it all the same. Luna was so sweet in his lap as she took the nourishment he provided, and it had made the boy feel crazy mad but strong, corrupted yet pure in his attendance to her. He was determined to have his companions understand this about him. They had all made their judgments on Luna in the past, but she was more than they could have ever guessed. His pride for her only continued to deepen with each step they took in their unusual relationship.  
  
  
Once upon a time, all he had craved was to be normal, to be like everybody else, anonymous and ordinary. Now he was finally accepting that he wasn’t, he just wasn’t. He might have been Just Harry, but Harry was different, no matter what he might want or say to the contrary. Luna had let him see that it was okay; he could be different with her and it would only enhance him. He liked that idea enough to cast off his prosaic ambitions.  
  
  
“Harry? Harry!” Hermione’s voice calling to him snapped him back to awareness in the kitchen. He’d been lost to his thoughts almost as bad as Luna. He turned to his best friend and focused on her concerned face.  
  
  
“Yeah? What is it?” but his voice was dreamy and faraway.  
  
  
“I asked you three times! Are you listening or have you checked out like your incoherent girlfriend here?” She was seated at the table by now in her exasperation, but hanging back at the other end next to Ron, who only stared at him while he chewed his bacon like cud.  
  
  
“Sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you ask me?” Harry tried to give her an open expression, rejecting his initial tendency to be annoyed. He let the energy that was still coursing through him like a raging river become a positive force. He needed everybody getting along if they were to proceed with the day’s schedule.  
  
  
“I asked you what the collar around her neck is supposed to signify. Is this some kind costume?” her voice squeaked at the end.  
  
  
“Well, yeah, but she’s mine, isn’t she? I guess it signifies my ownership.” Even as he said it, that thrill ran up his spine, but his rational self knew what was coming next.  
  
  
“Harry, that’s positively disgusting; don’t say such a thing.” Hermione’s eyes were black beads as she glared at him in her revulsion. Harry knew she'd have a problem with this, but had not quite expected to be on the receiving end of such a look and it chafed him now.  
  
  
“I’m not saying it to be disgusting, Hermione. It’s just the way it is. Luna and I have an understanding,” he attempted to explain, however, Hermione was having none of it.  
  
  
“I don’t care what you think you understand; she’s not your property. Don’t talk to her like she’s a slave, Harry, because if you do it enough, she’ll---”  
  
  
The girl suddenly shut her mouth and looked to Luna with an unreadable face. Harry took a breath and prompted her patiently.  
  
  
“She’ll what, ‘Mione. Just say it; might as well get this out in the open,” he recommended.  
  
  
Hermione took another beat as she studied her companion. “She’ll start to think she is one. Luna can be quite…impressionable, I think it’s fair to say. When you say something enough, you start to believe it.” She looked very seriously at the both of them before swiveling her head to Ron.  
  
  
“Haven’t you anything to say about this or are you just going to keep stuffing your face?” she demanded accusingly. Ron choked on his food when he suddenly found her temper directed at him.  
  
  
He swallowed his mouthful in an audible gulp before bellowing his retort. “What do you want me to say? It’s Harry’s business.” He took another glance at Harry and Luna at the other end of the table, getting agitated. “I thought you’d be shouting all this last night, but you were all fine with it then.”  
  
  
“Well, I didn’t think they’d take it this far!” Hermione was getting more distressed by the moment.  
  
  
“Hermione, how far of what, exactly? Do you even know what other people who like this stuff do to each other? I don’t even know where the limit is. What guide of etiquette were you expecting me to follow?” Harry watched her curiously as her hand waved in her flustered state.  
  
  
“I don’t know that I want to hear what the limit is for your tastes, Harry.  I meant how far you’re willing to go around us! This is a little too much in-your-face, even for you, don’t you think? How am I _supposed_ to react when you’re treating her like a house-elf!” she exclaimed as she slammed her fist to the table.  
  
  
“I am not! You’re jumping to conclusions based on one item of accessory! It’s meant to be symbolic, okay, but she _has_ given herself to me, and it’s a responsibility I take seriously.” He was determined to make her accept his and Luna’s show of affections. Then Ron had stepped back into the fray.  
  
  
“Honestly, ‘Mione, maybe she likes it. If it makes her and Harry happy, why does it matter to you? You would bring up house-elves; you take the same stance on them, but I don’t think you’ll be getting Luna to join S.P.E.W. anytime soon.” Ron muttered his whole speech into his plate, studiously avoiding looking at the rest of the table’s inhabitants. Even though his friend was supporting his argument, Harry felt it was not a completely wholehearted sentiment.  
  
  
Hermione only flashed her eyes to Ron like daggers while she took on Harry’s defense. “Please don’t propose to discuss symbolism with me, Harry; you’re quite out of your league. I really refuse to carry on this conversation until you cover her up. And you.” She clapped her hands in Luna’s direction, “Snap out of it!!”  
  
  
Luna actually did look to Hermione at the sound, but her eyes were feral as she wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and all but growled at the other girl. Harry intuitively put up his hand to stroke her hair and appease her as he sensed her fierce protectiveness, an instinct in her which only got him heatedly aroused. Luna mewled into his touch and nuzzled her face to the space between his neck and shoulder. It made him ticklish but he grabbed her tighter as he faced down his friends. He directed his gaze to Ron to solicit a helpful response with his unspoken expression. Ron looked abashed as he tried to straddle both sides.  
  
  
“Uh, sorry, mate, but you really do need to put her in something proper. It’s a bit awkward for us, you know. Not that I’m knocking however you two want to have it off in the bedroom, but show a little courtesy for our feelings, too. Hermione and I might need a bit more time to get used to the idea.”  
  
  
Harry sobered up as he listened to Ron’s measured request. It had not been his intention to torment them, necessarily, just have it out in the open once and for all. He had tried hiding it and that hadn’t worked out very well, but now he was almost glad that they knew. It helped him come into his own realization about his feelings for Luna and what they were really doing with each other. Was it too much to ask of the people who cared about him to just give him this bit of freedom? It wasn't as if he was ready to walk down the street with Luna on a leash. Merlin forbid, but he still had to keep her importance to him under wraps from an evil nutjob. He had just wanted to feel wholly himself around Hermione and Ron in however he might express that while he had the opportunity.  
  
  
He thought about how much the two of them were giving up for him and sighed. He cast his eyes downward as he grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it to her chest, transforming the bustier back into her lacy bra. Then he lazily swung his arm to the stairway and gave a lackluster, _Accio_ for her dress. In just a few seconds they could all hear the swish of fabric slice through the air and then it was a red blur in the kitchen as it bunched into his hand. He opened it over her head and pulled down, noting that it was probably a good thing they had not seen her in her sheer knickers. Luna looked fully into his eyes when her head popped out of the neckline, she seemed totally aware of her surroundings now. He kissed her once on the lips before turning her back around to his mates.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Hermione felt a bit better once Luna was back in her clothes, but she still was feeling discombobulated by the spectacle. Intellectually, she had thought she could appreciate the nature of that kind of desire from her friend based on her sparse reading of the subject and was fully prepared to accept that about him. It had been something else entirely to be presented with the cold, hard truth of it in the unforgiving glare of daylight, however. The way the blonde was just sitting there, practically insensate to Harry’s ministrations was disturbing, to say the least. While she had grown accustomed to Luna’s abstracted face floating around the school, she had ascertained that underneath the dreaminess there did live a thoughtful girl with a sharp mind. Hermione had to give the student her proper due; Lovegood was in Ravenclaw for a reason, she acknowledged. She just believed in some strange things with a predisposition towards fantasy.  
  
  
Yet, the vapid girl sitting before her in this moment was nothing like that merely eccentric creature. Luna had looked like she’d just been Obliviated, only her entire brain had been flushed not just a memory. The collar was creepy enough, but hearing Harry, her best friend: rebel, champion of rights and freedom for all, talking about another person like a dog, or a thing; well, she’d just about thrown up on him. If such a notion was part of their sex play, then she couldn’t understand it _at all_. It was bothering her greatly that he felt justified in his actions by implying Luna was all for it. Surely he could see that the wan girl was not right in the head if she _wanted_ to be treated as such. In fact, the implications all around were macabre and downright unhealthy. While she could sort of understand the role-playing—it was like a game, wasn’t it?--this kind of subjugation was not what she’d conceptualized.  
  
  
Hermione knew well how reckless her friend could be when he had hold of an idea. He dived right into the deep end with both hands and not a thought to the consequences. How would he handle his imprudent impulses when combined with the potent force of sexual dominance? It just didn’t bode well for Luna. Hermione had not even experienced that rite of passage yet, but could intuit that sex had to be a powerful connect with the brain’s emotional responses as much as with the body’s physical ones. Although she never questioned that Harry was a very caring person, he was not outwardly affectionate by any means and was quite reserved in many cases. His relationship with Ginny might have changed some aspects of that, but it hadn’t completely abolished the trait. Yet here he was flagrantly exploiting his seriously shagged girlfriend in front of them and espousing the kind of rhetoric reserved for the Wizarding privileged upper class. She hadn’t thought it possible.  
  
  
Hermione stewed some more while she watched them together, slowly spooning some still warm eggs onto her plate. Luna seemed to be coming around finally and she was hugging Harry with some intensity now that he’d dressed her. Harry looked at the two of them at the other end of the table guardedly before holding his hands up around his and Luna’s faces as he went to kiss her again, this time more passionately and with a show of tongue. When his hand moved downwards underneath the table, the movement suggested by his elbow was most suggestive; he was doing something to her again, she thought deploringly. Honestly, it was like he’d done a 180 in his personality around them. Hermione just didn’t know what she was supposed to expect from him now. It was hard enough learning that one of her closest friends was sexually active and she’d had to adjust to the fact, but his radical approach to it was unnerving her. She swallowed her food slowly before proceeding with their talk very carefully.  
  
  
“So, um, we have a few hours before we head out. I think you should give us some time to review the plan before then, Harry, which means I think it would be a good time for Kreacher to take Luna back to her home. Her father must be worried about her by now.”  
  
  
She kept her eyes to her food, much like Ron had been doing, which she could completely understand in light of Harry’s odd composure. It was much easier to talk normally when she didn’t have to look at them so clingy like that. She wondered again at the dramatic shift in her friend’s behavior and what was going on in that head of his. They needed him sound, not acting like some sex maniac.  
  
  
“I’ll send her home when I’m ready, ‘Mione.”  
  
  
He hadn’t spoken sharply, but Hermione snapped her face up to him as if he had. Harry’s glittering eyes never left hers as he drank from a glass of water, but stayed cool in his tone as he continued the discussion.  
  
  
“We drew up a pretty good plan last night, but we won’t know much till we get there. We can go over it again if you’d like, but we don’t need two hours to do it. I’m…not going to be able to see Luna for a while, so I’d appreciate just a bit more time with her,” he stated in an almost conciliatory gesture.  
  
  
“Too bad Luna couldn’t figure out your Portkey, eh?” Ron offered with small smile and lopsided shrug of his shoulder.  
  
  
“I didn’t think a Portkey would be ideal, I told you, so I went with a makeshift _Tempus_ to alter for your purposes.” The lilting voice made the trio suddenly sit up straight as they all stared at the girl with surprised faces.  
  
  
“Oh, she speaks….” Ron began.  
  
  
“Yet she says nothing,” Hermione finished absent-mindedly. When Harry swiveled his neck to give her a rude glare, she quickly justified her words. “Sorry, I was just quoting, not passing judgment. It just slipped out,” she apologized directly to Luna who seemed faintly amused. Then the starry-eyed girl began to recite.  
  
  
“ _Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!_”  
  
Hermione startled at first, but then sat there awe-struck as she listened to Luna deliver Romeo’s most famous speech. She had certainly not been expecting _THAT_. As Luna performed the last line, her hand cupped the side of Harry’s face. Hermione’s mouth had fallen open as she gawked, but now she snapped it shut and shook her head as if to wake herself up. The boys had both broken out in grins and were full of praise.  
  
  
“Blimey, that was quite a poem, Luna, even if I didn’t half know what you were saying. Where did you get that from?” Ron looked very impressed and had quickly dropped his sullen mood in his delight.  
  
  
Before Hermione could say anything, Harry was answering for them, looking like a father on his daughter’s wedding day.  
  
  
“It’s Shakespeare. He was a Muggle playwright,” he explained never letting his vibrant green gaze stray from Luna’s adoring face. They looked like a Pre-Raphaelite’s wet dream. Not to have her thunder stolen, Hermione filled in the rest.  
  
  
“He’s THE Muggle playwright of the millennia, really. He was born in the sixteenth century, Ron, but is still very much revered. Luna was giving us a scene from _Romeo and Juliet_ , one of his most popular works. _But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun_ ,” she added to the speech with a wistful smile. The boys looked over to her now, Ron giving her an odd smile, but she addressed the ethereal girl next. “Luna, where did you come across that piece and what made you memorize it? I don’t think I’ve ever heard the Bard even referenced during classes.”  
  
  
“My dad loves him. He used to quote that passage to my mother all the time. Of course, he would replace Juliet with Selene.” The girl stared back at them with bright eyes shifting into focus.  
  
  
“Is that your mum’s name, then? Selene?” Ron inquired. Harry had hinted to Hermione once before that Luna’s mother had passed, although the she'd been observent enough to notice that Luna only ever talked about her father. She hadn’t shared that tidbit with Ron, though, and she didn’t think Harry had, either.  
  
  
“Yes.” The girl paused while she took in Ron’s face, staring vacantly. “She’s dead,” she said quietly. Ron appeared ruffled by the pronouncement.  
  
  
“Oh, um, sorry, I didn’t, uh, didn’t know.” He glanced over at Harry as if requesting his help, but Luna went on.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t expect you to know, Ronald. Most people don’t bother to ask me anything about my family,” she pointed out, although there was nothing accusatory in her voice.  
  
  
Hermione wanted to know more about the spell. “What’s this about the _Tempus_ , Luna? What did you find out?”  
  
  
“Oh, that.  Well, I used the same properties, but changed a movement on the end with the command. Daddy says it’s mostly about the intent, everything else is superficial, really. You have to be very clear about what you want, whether it’s the name or the measurement. May I use your wand, M--Harry?”  
  
  
Harry had been completely rapt by Luna’s explanation, but suddenly gave his friends a quick glance before pulling his wand back out of his pocket and handing it to her. She reverently took hold of the stick and smiled at him. Harry put a hand on top of hers to still her for a moment.  
  
  
“Luna, are you doing alright now?” he asked with concern as he tilted his head towards her, staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
  
“Yes, Harry, thank you. I’m just very tired.” Harry looked extremely guilty at that and his eyes darted to his friends again as he essayed the reason for it.  
  
  
“Um, we didn’t really sleep after Mundungus left,” he explained sheepishly.  
  
  
“Charming,” Hermione drawled, “I thought the whole point of us going later in the day was to make sure we were all rested and on our toes, Harry.” She grew churlish again with her friend’s insistence on reminding her and Ron of his _sexing up_ every few seconds. It was getting bloody annoying.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m fine. I’m not tired at all, not even a little bit. In fact, I’ve got loads of energy,” he told them emphatically, his eyes wide behind his glasses. He did seem to be fairly buzzing with anticipation.  
  
  
“Alright, yeah, are we ever going to see a demonstration of this spell or not? Shut your gobs, the both of you and let Luna finish!” Ron gave the two a stern look before giving the floor back to the young witch. “Go ahead, let’s see it how it works,” he prompted.  
  
  
Luna stood up from Harry’s lap, a bit shakily at first, but then stood in the center of the kitchen as she straightened the skirt of her dress. Harry shifted a bit in his seat with a wince and Hermione imagined the girl had grown quite heavy on his legs after a while. But then Luna spoke and Hermione was following her every movement.  
  
  
“ _Locus_!” she commanded, and with a short strike of her wand she was able to summon up a set of orange, shimmery numbers and letters in the air. Hermione was taut as she watched; she’d never heard such a spell and Luna had said she’d created it herself? The boys made more impressed noises.  
  
  
“Brilliant.  Does that string of digits really represent where we are, Luna?” Ron asked excitedly.  
  
  
“It should, but I didn’t get a chance to experiment with Apparating to a set of coordinates, yet. I’m going to keep trying, though. If I concentrate hard enough, I should see where I’m supposed to go.”  
  
  
“Isn’t that dangerous, though? What if you splinch yourself trying to visualize a place? You could land just about anywhere if you haven’t got it right,” said Harry nervously, his face darkening at the thought.  
  
  
“Daddy can help me practice it, Harry. He’s very good at these things; it was his job at one time,” Luna assured him as she came back to stand by his seat. Harry immediately put his arms around her lower back, letting his clasped hands sit atop her bottom.  
  
  
“Lu, you can’t tell him why, though. The reason for this project is to remain strictly between the four people in this room. You can’t let your father know you’re helping us, do you understand?”  
  
  
It irked Hermione again to hear the way Harry commanded the girl. If only he had taken that bloody collar off of her, she fumed indignantly, then she might have been able to stomach watching them as Luna nodded her head so obediently. It’s wasn’t as if she didn't realize Harry possessed a naturally directive streak and issued demands on a regular basis; she knew that and had encouraged it, but seeing him use that trait like he was Luna's….no, Hermione wasn’t going to think it…yet it made her feel funny all the same.  
  
  
Ron was speaking up again with some interest. “What do you mean it was his job, Luna? If your dad owns a magazine, why would he need to know how to craft spells? And why do you know how to Apparate?” Of course, Ron had been napping when Luna told them that little confession.  
  
  
Luna stared at Ron with her big Luna-eyes, but it was Harry who answered. “Mr. Lovegood used to be an Unspeakable at the Ministry,” he informed them. _Get out_ , Hermione thought while her eyebrows rose to her forehead, _him_? She wisely stayed quiet, however.  
  
  
“He taught Luna Apparition when she was twelve.” Harry’s hands curved over the blonde’s bum and then he pulled her gently back into his lap, one hand swiftly moving up her side to caress a breast distractedly. Bloody hell, he was certainly touchy-feely _these_ days, wasn’t he, Hermione bristled. She cleared her throat to draw her friend’s attention back to the discussion.  
  
  
“You never did say why he felt the need to do that, Luna. Didn’t he think it could be hazardous for one so young?” she reasoned.  
  
  
Luna was giving that unsettling gaze again, so blank and detached yet making Hermione feel like she was staring right through her, assessing her soul. When she replied, it was with a strong voice, almost harsh, and her eyes flashed brilliantly.  
  
  
“He said it was a safety precaution, in case I ever needed to get away from someplace quickly.” Then Harry suddenly turned mother hen and was whispering endearments to the girl as he stroked her face and her shoulders, turning her to him so he could lock eyes with her and hold her head in his hands. He gave her another kiss before looking over to his friends.  
  
  
“That’s enough with the questions, I think. We can work on the spell here, too. Luna and I can keep communicating with the Galleons until we figure it out,” he determined.  
  
  
“And how often will you be using your little system when you need a shag, Harry?” Hermione had been thinking it, but when the rest of them shot angry looks her way, she realized her mistake. “Oh, sorry, did I say that out loud?” she asked, although not with a whit of remorse.  
  
  
“Actually, I’m thinking we could use some eyes and ears at Hogwarts,” Harry sniped back. “Luna might be able to get us information and possibly let us know what’s going on with the school in case the new and improved Ministry interferes again. In fact, I guarantee you it’ll happen.”  
  
  
“Harry, what about what Dumbledore told you? You’re not thinking of bringing Luna into the mission, are you?” Ron watched him shrewdly as he waited for his friend to respond.  
  
  
“Absolutely not, are you mad? She only needs to report what she sees; I’m not giving her any details on what we’re doing.” He looked to the girl to reassure her. “This is for your protection, Lu. I can’t risk it, trust me.”  
  
  
“Of course I trust you, Harry, but if I can help you in any way, you know I will.” _Oh, God, cue the sweeping, romantic music_ , Hermione mused as she mentally rolled her eyes. She was ready to take a break from these two already.  
  
  
When Harry had called for Kreacher, the grungy elf had appeared with a crack and bowed low to his owner.  Harry had bid his servant to clean up the table and prepare some sandwiches that they could take on their excursion. When Kreacher gave him another deep, _Yes, Master Harry_ , it didn’t pass Hermione’s notice how Luna sparked up as she watched the creature. Even the normally crotchety house-elf appeared affected by Luna’s presence: its eyes grew intent on her neck and it regarded the girl with a strange expression, as if it recognized something about her.  
  
  
Then Harry was whisking his pale girlfriend away with the promise to his friends that they’d talk some more in a bit. Hermione glanced over to Ron to see what he had made of all this. His freckled face wore a frown as he appeared deep in thought. He hooded his eyes as he watched her.  
  
  
“Still think all this S & M stuff is up to snuff, do you?” he asked her.  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. “Yeah, alright, it’s disturbing,” she admitted. Ron didn’t harp on it further, however, and the room grew silent as the two teens fell into their thoughts.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
Once Harry had gotten them back to the room, he had barely closed the door before he was lifting her dress up and kissing her while backing them up to the wall. Luna opened her mouth to him, but suddenly gripped her Master’s wrists, stopping him from rustling the fabric up over her hips. Harry pulled his head back to stare at her curiously.  
  
  
“Luv, I want you undressed. Right now,” he issued.  
  
  
Luna’s face burned as she stayed frozen with her hands still in place. She didn’t want to upset him, or to disobey him, but she had realized she did have limits.  
  
  
“Master, please, I’m so sorry, but I don’t think I can handle another bout of sex today.” Her voice was tremulous and apologetic, and she watched him very carefully as she waited for his reaction.  
  
  
“What?” he had blurted, but then his face flushed a deep crimson as something seemed to register. “Oh, uh, I, um, that’s expected, I guess, did—did I hurt you?” He grew suddenly worried as he held her gaze. “You were really out of it for a while. I suppose I overdid it again.”  
  
  
“I’ll get better at it, I promise, Master. My body just won’t cooperate right now. I’m still so sore and tired. I’m sorry,” she cried miserably.  She threw herself on her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist, crushing the side of her face to his abdomen in her devotion.  
  
  
“Luna, don’t. Just get on the bed, alright, I won’t touch you,” Harry snapped and Luna was fearful that she had offended him. Yet she moved quickly to the bed without complaint.  
  
  
When he sat down he left plenty of space between them and inwardly Luna cringed. He had his arms crossed together as he stared at a dirty window. Then he sighed deeply as he faced her.  
  
  
“I’m still getting the hang of this, you know. I’m sorry if I pushed you too far. You were supposed to tell me, remember?” he chided as he looked reprovingly down his nose at her.  
  
  
“I couldn’t think straight after a while, and then it was hard to talk, even. I didn’t mean to. Please don’t be angry.” She knew she was whining now, but she was terrified that he would send her away in a fit of disappointment.  
  
  
Harry looked away again as he spoke. “Yeah, well, we’ll have to work on that. I should send you home to your father, anyway.”  
  
  
Luna panicked and threw herself back to her knees in front of him in a flurry of protests. She begged her Master to let her please him, and soon she was pulling away the unbuttoned patch in front of his jeans and freeing his magnificent prick. Harry leaned back on his elbows as he let her suck him off.  
  
  
Later, before he sent her away with the funny little house-elf, Harry had taken off her collar to keep it safe with him. She felt cold and naked without it. The boy asked her why he never saw her with her butterbeer cork necklace anymore.  
  
  
“I didn’t think you wanted me to wear it,” she told him truthfully.  
  
  
He gave her an odd look but then requested she wear it when he called for her. He held out his hand for the Galleon back and Luna retrieved it from her front pocket. Harry stared at it in his palm and when he glanced back up at her he was smiling again. He told her he was very proud of her, that he loved her, and then he kissed her sweetly. Before the girl had a chance to profess her heart, Kreacher had taken her away with a pop.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When Luna had returned to her room, it was as if she’d been hit with a Stunner. Her whole body ached and she just wanted to sleep. She heard her father running up her stairs as the wards had alerted him to an outsider’s entry. Kreacher had disappeared before Xenophilius poked his head through the hatch, crying out as soon as he saw she had returned. He ran up to hug her and Luna could barely get her arms around him. Sensing his daughter’s fatigue, the old man had gotten her to bed with scant questions in light of her piqued condition and brought her some fortifying broth. Luna slurped down several spoonfuls before she had to push the bowl away, claiming that she just needed to rest. She crawled under the covers as her father cooed over her, and after he left, first closing the drapes at her window to darken the room, Luna didn’t even have the strength to change out of her dress but was soon deep in her slumber.  
  
  
She slept all through the night and most of the next day before her father woke her up in an alarmed state. Luna had been running a low-grade fever and still didn’t want to move from her bed. She felt cramping in her lower half like she was just about to get her monthly, but more pronounced this time. Her dad gave her an analgesic potion with some herbal tea. After a day of sweating profusely, her skin felt clammy and chilled but after much coaxing her father finally got her to take a soothing bath. The shaken girl lay in her tub and thought of her Master, her Harry, and imagined his fingers stroking her, his whispering in her ear, the way he caressed her so lovingly after every time she submitted to him. She had wanted to give him more, but her body obviously had felt differently, and she felt betrayed by it.  
  
  
It had been a few more days before she started to feel more like herself. Her menstruation began and she breathed a sigh of relief. She really hadn’t understood the effects on her nervous system after Harry had overtaxed her, but she thought it might behoove her to find out more. It was up to her to make sure she stayed healthy for her lover, after all; to be ready whenever he called on her. The rest of her week went back to that sluggish crawl before she’d left with Professor Lupin and she reconciled herself to the banality of the remaining summer days without the green-eyed boy.  
  
  
Those days soon turned into weeks, Luna spending an inordinate amount of time refining her spell and testing out the Apparition theory with her dad. He had thought her extraordinarily clever at the idea and relished their work together. During dinner, they would chat over the evening edition of the _Prophet_ while her father speculated on the malignant changes still ahead as propaganda filled the pages. Luna felt sick when she saw that Hermione Granger’s name had been included in a list of Muggle-borns wanted for interrogation. She prayed to her mother to watch over Harry and his friends and keep them safe.  
  
  
When she sat in her bed at night to attempt her automatic writing for a while, the words kept coming out the same and she soon gave up. One entry had been nothing but _Harry_ in an endless repetitive pattern down the page, the swirls and loops getting larger by the end of it. Some nights, she would close her eyes and draw his face, seeing him so clearly in her mind that she could almost hear his breathing in front of her, feel the puffs of air on her lips, and her whole being called out to him. She would wrap her blue and silver school tie around her wrists as she slept and lay them bound over her head on the pillow, leaving her breasts out to the cool air, her body nude under her sheets.  
  
  
After a few days of hunting for items that could help in her fantasies, she acquired the use of some old clothespins to pinch to her nipples as she got into bed that night. Luna had craved the collar on her neck again, so in substitution she took her necktie to wrap it snugly several times round her throat. She had masturbated herself hard dressed up like that, shoving her fingers inside both her tunnels while wishing they were Harry’s doing it. It had been an intense orgasm; she’d never penetrated herself quite like that before and she had felt very wild at the freedom of it. However, she was still acutely aware that it was not exactly what she experienced with the special boy.  
  
  
Soon, it was time to get ready for school again. Luna was apprehensive about the entire ordeal of the first day back. Ginny kept swirling in her thoughts; that terrible face as the girl lashed out at her, feelings of her unworthiness as a friend pervading the scenes. Maybe Harry was right and Ginny would forgive her eventually. She could only hope she would have the chance to prove herself once again. When the morning before September 1st arrived with the early hint of a chill wind, Luna and her father discovered who had been named the new Hogwarts Headmaster, yet she was not surprised. Xenophilius had called it, although Luna had initially been inclined to disagree. It had seemed like a mad possibility, but then her father liked to deal in those. So it was that Severus Snape would be waiting for them all at the Sorting feast in the Great Hall.  
  
  
That night, Luna woke to the sound of a short crack in her room. When she blinked her eyes, she saw a dark shape by the side of her bed, and then that gravelly, unctuous voice was informing her of her Master’s summons. Luna felt a little unprepared. She wanted to look her best for him always, but she was nude under the covers and her hair was quite messy. She asked the house-elf to give her a minute as she turned away from him, slipping her nightdress over her head as she felt its eyes boring into her back. Luna lifted up her treasured necklace off the nightstand and clasped it behind her neck. She attempted a quick brush of her hair before she took the creature’s hand, asking him if she could leave a message for her father. Kreacher advised her not to bother as they would be back before morning, but she scribbled a quick note on her pad, anyway, and left it atop the pillow.  
  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed in the blackness waiting for her when she arrived. The girl had thrown herself upon him, her arms tight around his neck as she thanked him for the gift of being allowed to see him. She had hurriedly tried to rush through all the information she had for him, but Harry only shushed her softly before kissing her deeply. When she was lying in his bed, her arms tied to either side of her, the boy had made love to her slowly and intensely; his sigh and susurrations of her name making the girl want to weep. The pressure in her chest grew till she struggled to breathe; she felt so cared for and cherished, and she begged him to go deeper inside her. Her moans were a long and continuous song of desire as he aimed to fulfill her request. As she came for him, she felt like she was swallowed in a dream, a beautiful dream that she didn’t want to wake from.  
  
  
Luna held tight to the boy until it was almost morning. When he called for Kreacher, the elf was already there, waiting in the dark shadows in the corner of the room. Luna had felt it eerie that the creature had been watching them the whole time and the hairs on her body charged with static. But then Harry was preparing to send her away and she had lost control of her emotions, clinging to him as she let her sobs flow forth again in broken declarations of love. He calmed her down in the way that only he could and told her that she was strong; he knew she could get through this. He couldn’t promise when he’d next be able to see her, but he would do his best not to keep her away too long, it all would depend on how things went later that day. Luna asked what he meant by that, but he only offered her a rueful smile and shook his head. When he kissed her one last time, the girl put everything she had in her soul into her return. She was shaking and weeping when Kreacher took her back to her lonely bed.  
  
  
So now it was time to board Hogwart’s Express again and Luna’s heart was so heavy she felt bereft. She didn’t think she even cared where she sat or who sat with her at this point, but she was mindful to stay near the front of the train.  She moved past the full compartments and sparked with some life when she saw Neville sitting alone in one of them. She slid open the door and smiled.  
  
  
“Hello, Neville. May I sit with you?” The young man looked up as she entered but wrinkled his nose at her formality.  
  
  
“Uh, yeah, of course, Luna; you don’t have to ask. How was your summer?” He bore a cheerful expression as he plied her with the treats he’d purchased from the trolley and the two friends fell into an easy rapport. Luna avoided mention of her time with the trio, but did allude to the chaos of the Weasley wedding. As he asked her questions in an excitable stutter, Neville’s eyes widened as she gave an abbreviated description.  
  
  
“Blimey, that sounds terrifying, Luna. I’m glad no one was hurt. I haven’t seen Harry yet, nor anyone else, for that matter. Wonder if they’re coming together,” he pondered.  
  
  
Luna watched the boy curiously. Did he not read the papers? “Harry, Hermione, and Ronald, aren’t coming at all, Neville. Harry is currently wanted at large by the Ministry and Hermione is on a list of Muggle-borns who are supposedly stealing magic. They’re not going to be anywhere near the school.”  
  
  
Neville blanched at the news. “Oh, wow, I didn’t know all that. I’ve been in Belgium with Gran for most of the summer. She wanted to get away for a while after, you know, Dumbledore getting killed. She was worried about me getting hurt and all. We only just found out about Snape being the replacement Headmaster. That’s madness, eh? How do you think McGonagall and the other teachers will handle it?”  
  
  
“I suspect they won’t be too happy, but will have to follow in line with the decision if they want to keep the school running. It’s going to be strange not having students like the Creeveys and Justin around now that they’re banned. I don’t think I’ll miss Terry, though,” she suggested as she stared blankly at the overhead luggage.  
  
  
“Oh, I thought Terry was a half-blood. I saw him walking by not too long ago with Michael Corner.” Great, she thought tiredly. She had been positive he’d mentioned he was a Muggle-born on one of the occasions she was blowing him. Well, those days were over, she resolved, so he’d better stay away from her.  
  
  
Just then, a flash of red was walking past the window. Luna felt her stomach flutter as she caught notice of the fresh-faced girl, but Neville was calling out her name.  
  
  
“Ginny, hey, Gin, we’re in here!” He tried to get her attention but then she was gone. Neville shot Luna a surprised look, but then stood up to slide back the door and call for her in the hall. Apparently Ginny had kept walking and her tall friend looked back at her with confusion.  
  
  
“Huh. What do you suppose that was all about? She didn’t even stop to acknowledge me.” Luna remained quiet.  
  
  
Arriving at Hogwarts and filtering into the throng as they made their way to the Great Hall had been a surreal experience. Luna stayed close to Neville as she watched for Crabbe and Goyle and any of her other crop of bullies. Once they’d made it inside, however, both students gasped to see the changes in the cavernous room. While the ceiling had retained its magical skyline, and the mass of candles hovered appropriately, there was a decidedly more sinister outcropping of detail in their surroundings. Banners of black with _Magic Is Might_ written across in gold script hung down across the tables. The Slytherin colors appeared more prevalent to the other houses, their table festooned with ribbons and what looked like extra treats. Luna stared at the Ravenclaw eagle painted in silk over her table and it seemed less majestic than in previous incarnations. The Gryffindor lion, though, was barely recognizable and the pennant looked comparatively smaller to its counterparts.  
  
  
Neville had squeezed her hand tightly before they separated and now she could see him sitting down across from the Weasley girl. She seemed to be talking to him amiably enough, and a few times her eyes sought out Luna, but then quickly darted away when she saw she was already being watched. Luna thought the girl seemed very sad and scared, and also quite lonely. The table looked extremely odd without the trio present. Seamus looked antsy with his twitches and neck movements, especially the way he kept looking around at everybody with paranoia. Luna noticed that Dean Thomas was also missing from the regular crew.  
  
  
When she took a look at the staff table, it was jarring to see Hagrid’s huge form also missing from the lineup. He had been absent before, but now she imagined he would not be returning under this new rule. McGonagall looked to be wound up tighter than a spinning top and Luna was worried that the Transfiguration teacher might suddenly be released upon the floor like a screaming banshee as her body twirled from the pent up tension. Even her beloved Professor Flitwick was having trouble masking his tremors. There were some new faces across the table, however, that were cause for worrisome speculation. A man and woman who bore a striking resemblance to each other yet vaguely familiar to Luna sat like squat bulldogs grinning with malicious devilry and beady eyes as they surveyed the student body.  
  
  
It was the man in the center who drew her most intense gaze, however. Decked out in the blackest black, like a dour negative to Dumbledore’s twinkle, like anti-matter waiting to dissolve them, like a great raven ready to span its wings and swoop down on the children in a great and terrifying squawk, stood the man of the hour: Headmaster Snape.  
  
  
He sat in stillness as Professor McGonagall stood up and brought the Sorting Hat to its seat then unrolled the scroll of names of first years and with a clear, strident voice announced the first student. Luna paid little attention to the batch of youngsters, although she did note that it went much quicker this year due to a smaller group, but kept her eyes peeled on the imposing man throughout the whole affair. He had barely moved; he was like so much stone in a sculpture of grimness. It was impressive, really. When the last child had made her way back to her new house, the rest of the room gave a smattering of applause. The mood was definitely subdued, even from the Slytherin table. Then he had held up his hand to the crowd, the students hushing almost immediately, and bade them one command.  
  
  
“You may eat,” his voice boomed. Her fellow classmates set upon their plates, though with distinctly less joy in their motions, and soon the hall was merely sounds of lightly muttered conversation and soft tones as everyone devoured their food with commitment. When dinner was drawing to a close, Headmaster Snape stood up and approached the podium. All noise died down as the entire lot of them stared and waited, a collective holding of breath making it that much quieter and brittle in the silence that followed.  
  
  
Then Snape began to talk. And Luna was suddenly very afraid.  


	20. Superstar

  
Author's notes: A glimpse of Hogwarts under Snape's rule.  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 20: Superstar**  
  
  
  
  
Luna groaned into the darkness of the dorm room while she fucked herself furiously. She had put up a silencing spell to keep her sounds from escaping through the blue drapes, but she still managed to surprise herself with the volume. Her body was bowed like a bridge, her back arched, as she climbed a tenuous rope to her release. Luna had brought her clothespins from home, stashed away in her trunk, but had transfigured them to silver clamps much like Harry’s design. She was becoming more and more used to the heightened sensations it afforded her body as the tightness throbbed through her nipples. She didn’t bother with caressing herself lightly to build up her arousal, but threw herself right into it, pummeling her slit and arsehole with burrowing fingers. She worked hard to replicate what Harry brought forth every time he took over her body.  
  
  
When she felt that familiar flood surge through her, she relaxed back into the bed with a thump. It took her a few moments to regain her regular breathing and be able to see properly again. She let her thoughts drift in the aftermath, removing the clamps while lingering on the events of the evening and the bleak tone it had set. Many of the students had walked away from the feast bearing grim faces, too absorbed in their distrust to even engage their friends in discussion. There was an unsettling quietude that lay heavy on the exiting crowd. Luna saw the strains of paranoia already starting to show in the various expressions the students wore.  
  
  
Headmaster Snape’s deep baritone rang through the halls like a hellhound’s low growls, shaking the very walls with his demanding proclamations. As he dictated the new rules, the Ministry edicts worming their way into the latest curriculum of the school, Luna could only think of Harry, worrying over his vulnerability at this moment with the wrath of Voldemort ready to squash him like a gnat the minute he was exposed. This was really happening. Their way of life was turning to madness. The sharp inflections in Snape’s speech had stabbed her in the gut, his barbs like jabs that undercut her ribs, and his invidious encouragement of spying on one’s classmates like a meaty fist grinding her insides to viscera mush. She’d left the Sorting feast feeling bruised.  
  
  
Snape had insisted that while attendance for truly ‘magical’ children was mandated by the current regime, they should still look upon their presence in the school as a privilege. Unruly behavior or dissidence of any kind would not be tolerated within the hallowed walls. It was incumbent upon each student to report suspicious activity. If anyone was found to have forged their family tree in order to evade legal actions from authorities, they would be summarily handed over to Ministry officials for punishment.  
  
  
“This is Hogwarts School of _WITCH_ craft and _WIZARD_ ry and has been for a thousand years. The days of the charlatan are over. We have returned to our purity; miscegenation has been held up as the abomination it is, and the severe blight on our kind for the last century. Let us work together to keep our aims high in this new world order.”  
  
  
By the time Snape had finished, there wasn’t a peep out of anyone in the Great Hall. Luna’s body hummed with its nervous sickness, her skin clammy as she folded her hands into her robes to keep them from shaking. She glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see how Neville and Ginny were handling this reform. Although she could only see Neville’s face in profile, his back turned to her, it was apparent that he wasn’t bothering to hide his shock with his mouth hanging open as it was. Ginny tried faring better but it was not difficult to see the signs of her upset in her features. When Alecto and Amycus Carrow had been introduced as, respectively, the new Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, she had seen Neville and Ginny turn to each other; Ginny expressing the alarm she imagined was also plastered to the rangy boy’s face.  
  
  
It had felt like her fourth year all over again, but only worse, a thousand times so. There wasn’t just the threat of expulsion or writing lines with blood soaked quills to contend with now. Luna thought of Harry’s mutilated hand, the message fading but still a poisoning reminder of corrupted power run amok. She had kissed those scratches embedded in his flesh many times as she tried to take away the long ago sting of it, but Harry had maintained that it was a good memo for him to follow, _I must not tell lies_ , and that it was a strong motivator to continually rise up against the tyranny of Umbridge and her kind. Luna couldn’t think of this without her heart squeezing as, once again, her fear for Harry’s safety leapt into her chest. The fact that she had been in his arms only the night before seemed a mockery. She longed for him in that instant; their time had not been enough.  
  
  
Back in her room, she listened to the slow breathing of her dorm mates as the night ticked by. They had lost a girl from last year, a Muggle-born, named Su Li. Luna shivered as she wondered what may have happened to Su and what her family was undergoing. It didn’t matter that the sharp-tongued girl had been unkind to her in the past. No one deserved persecution for just existing. She let her thoughts on the other students die down, her fixation on her Master taking over her belabored brain. What was he up to? What act did he intimate was going to take place? When would she be able to see him again? Was he thinking of her, right now, at this very minute? She hoped that he was, and it was this thought that comforted her enough to let her body slip into sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0  
  
  
When a weary Luna came down to breakfast the next morning, conversation had picked up a bit and the mood was significantly lightened. Perhaps in the brightness of the day, the disciples of the venerable school were reverting back to old form, taking comfort in what they knew and disregarding the harsh lessons foisted upon them at their return. Or it could just be that everyone was striving to appear normal so as not to invite suspicion. There was still a mingled sense of anxiety coming from the row of stern façades at the staff table, and the teachers studiously avoided looking at each other. Even Professor Trelawney appeared ready for a confrontation, her eyes gleamed more from determination than drink.   
  
  
Luna was heartened to see that Hagrid had not been banished, as she’d assumed. He was back in attendance with the rest, almost obliterating Flitwick’s small stature from view as he leaned over the man to whisper in his ear about something. She wondered if his home had been repaired after the Death Eaters had set it ablaze and promised to herself that she would seek him out during her free period. While she had decided to forego a study in the Care of Magical Creatures for Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, she still held a special fondness for the giant gameskeeper, often spending late afternoons with him discussing at length the various creatures he was proposing to bring to his classes. She had given her reservations about the Blast-Ended Skrewts, but she was only a second year back then and Hagrid still hadn’t known her very well. He listened more intently to her suggestions these days.  
  
  
In her first year, she had gravitated to him on the boat ride across the Black Lake back when she was to be taken to her own Sorting and they had enjoyed a quiet friendship ever since. Hagrid was a good and simple man and for this reason she worried about his place in these supposed improvements of the teaching structure. Luna had seen in her syllabus that Muggle Studies was now compulsory for each student’s year and wondered just what would be taught by the malevolent woman who seemed to stare at the occupants of each house table as if they were a succulent meal. But Luna would find out soon enough as it would be her first class of the day. How delightful for her, she thought dryly. Not for the first time, she worried over the fate of Professor Burbage, the idea that she had simply given notice not sounding terribly convincing to the airy girl.  
  
  
As she scoured the tables for familiar faces, she scrutinized Neville and Ginny once again. They were deep in huddled conversation, by the looks of it, and she wished she could be a part of it. Luna sighed over her plight. It was hard having friends when you had to go through the pain of losing them. She glanced over her own table of compatriots, although none of them deigned to speak with her unless it was for lecture notes or insults. She noticed that Terry Boot was looking straight at her this time, with his friend Anthony grinning next to him. Her face remained blank as Terry put his fist up to his mouth and made obscenely suggestive movements with his tongue stuffed into his cheek. Goldstein guffawed into his hand, but looked at her with slight embarrassment, cautioning his friend with an elbow nudge to the boy’s arm. They were supposed to be such good guys, she thought in disgust, and their reputations supported that notion amongst their peers. She was curious over what Terry had done to prove his half-blood status, imagining that she could always exploit that to her advantage if he started to bother her again. The next second, she felt ill thinking such a thing and looked away from the pair in her humility.  
  
  
There was a brief meeting with her head of house before classes got under way, whereby she was expected to finalize her schedule based on her O.W.L.S. Luna had gotten a passing grade on every one of them, but even with ten under her belt, she had debated which ones to proceed with. She definitely planned to stay with DADA and Arithmancy, and most likely Herbology, too, but she wanted to discuss her options with Professor Flitwick on the rest. Ironically enough, she had considered dropping Muggle Studies as she’d felt she had learned all that she required to know about them, and now she was stuck with it at N.E.W.T. level.  
  
  
And now, stepping into the newly decorated classroom for her Muggle edification, Luna saw the first signs that things would not be continuing in the same vein. Disturbing images of funnily dressed Muggles burning what were likely to be witches at the stake as the victims howled in abject suffering hung in tapestries. One was of a young witch being drowned with her pockets full of stones as the onlookers sneered. Another was of a wizard in a pointy hat being drawn and quartered for a crowd of revelers, as if he were their entertainment for the occasion. There were large drawings and diagrams at the front of the classroom; some on the blackboard, some on posters sitting on easels. A composite of faces peered out at them, front and side views represented with arrows pointing out particular characteristics. Perhaps most chilling was a large apothecary jar sitting on the instructor’s desk filled with what could only be a human brain, or possibly an Aquavarious Maggot, floating in some kind of preservative solution.  
  
  
There was a distinct uneasiness throughout the room as the teenagers from the assortment of houses sat in their seats. In this class, there was a healthy cross-section of sixth and seventh years in evidence as well as other houses. She was happy to see that both Ginny and Neville were there, but unfortunately, so was Derrick Vaisey and Adrian Harper, along with a solid turnout of Slytherins. Just one more detail that was off-putting in this curious re-imagining of a lesson, she noted. Then the bell sounded and the stubby woman with the vicious, shit-eating grin strode in on clomping heels. Her dark hair was pulled back in a very tight bun and she was in mostly black robes, as stark a figure as the Headmaster. There was a serpentine brooch clasped to the top button of her robes with rubies for eyes. The woman took a few moments to survey her roster of names, the students noticeably squirming in their seats as the minutes dragged on in silence, but then she took out her wand and used it to point towards the first diagram on her right. She tapped it loudly against the facial features of the apparent Muggle, jumping from one facial feature to the next, as if the wood could not withstand the mere touch of the facsimile for even the briefest second.   
  
  
“The visual traits of the average Muggle are the key to understanding their inferiority,” she began in a husky voice. “Note the eyes too close together and the way the forehead slopes, suggesting slow comprehension and poor reasoning skills. The Muggle’s brain is smaller than the Wizard’s, especially in the men, as you can see in this specimen,” and at that point, she drew their attention to the jar and its floating cranial host, which Luna now had to acknowledge was not an Aquavirius Maggot, although she wished it had been.  
  
  
“There is a lack of scope to the Muggle mindset. They do not understand their own history and have limited capabilities in the acumen of even their most respected thinkers. A Muggle mind is not an enlightened mind. It cannot determine the nature of even the most basic magic. Throughout the centuries, Muggles have persecuted us for our superior skills. They are willful, ignorant, and destructive; the scourge of the Earth to all others who inhabit it.”  
  
  
No one had dared to object as she voiced these statements, although there were many disturbed faces, Neville’s chief among them. Luna observed them all dully. It was all she could do to keep her features free of her abhorrence as she was loath to draw any glances from this shrew. The suspect professor continued in a haughty delivery.  
  
  
“I was appalled at the misleading direction of your tutelage under Professor Burbage. The blatant mangling of information was egregious and intolerable in its execution. You have a skewed and butchered version of the facts, my dear children, and in this class we will attempt to right the wrongs that you have been laboring under with the namby-pamby, feel-good administration of the recent past. We are at war, my little soldiers, and it is up to you to carry on the traditions of the Wizarding race the way it was meant to be celebrated. The wizard and witch have the power! Seize unto your duty and expunge the Muggles that wish to steal your magic and your very existence! It is time! Magic is Might!”  
  
  
The woman had grown more fervent as her vile speech escalated in momentum. She was all but shouting now as her fist rose in the air and shook, ceasing her tireless marching back and forth in front of her desk while waiting for some response. She took a breath and scanned the crowd of wide-eyed pupils again. Then she pointed to a familiar face.  
  
  
“You there, with the red hair, stand up and announce yourself and your house. I need to place your names to faces as we go along. Yes, you; let’s not take all day.”  
  
  
Ginny stood slowly up from her chair as she regarded the woman with thinly veiled hostility. When she spoke, her voice was loud and clear.  
  
  
“I’m Ginevra Weasley and I’m in Gryffindor.” Luna could hear some nervous twitters of laughter when Ginny’s eyes sparked in her contempt.  
  
  
Professor Carrow barked in her recognition. “Ha! I do get to teach a Weasley, how lucky for me! And here I thought all the good ones had been dealt with already.” She smiled evilly at Luna’s former friend. “Your association with that dangerous psychotic and his Mudblood bint precedes you. I suppose you’ll take issue with my proper education on the ways of the enemy. Think you know better, do you?”  
  
  
Luna gripped the sides of her desk, knuckles turning white. Her rational mind knew that the odious woman was only baiting Ginny, and by extension her, although the woman didn’t know that, but hearing her Master being referred to as such was filling her with something hot and slick. Luna wanted to slash her nails at the hag’s supercilious expression. She was thankful she was not in Ginny’s place right now, as she didn’t think she would have been able to hold in her anger. But Ginny’s voice was thick with her own hatred.  
  
  
“I do know better. You’re a known Death Eater, a liar, and a hack. I have nothing to learn from you, this class is garbage now.” Ginny’s body shook where she stood in her rage, but she remained still with arms crossed, never raising her voice or so much as blinking an eye. Luna felt very proud in that moment. She wished she could be that fierce.  
  
  
“Oh, well, look at youuuuuuu!” the nasty woman sung. “We have a little revolutionary, it seems! I’m sure you’re all aware, class, that there is only one way to deal with such insurgence and scurrilous talk. You have to beat it out of them. Miss Weasley, front and center, if you please.” Her vocal jabs had gone from mocking to deadly in a heartbeat.  
  
  
Students were now murmuring and looking around each other with some apprehension. No one was sure what to expect next, but Ginny walked to the front of the classroom with her head held high, staring straight at the woman as she approached. Even from Luna’s vantage point on the other side of the room, she could see Ginny’s upturned chin and pursed lips, arms still grasping the other across her bosom. Professor Carrow proceeded to shriek her demands.  
  
  
“Off with your robe! I want it folded on my desk, this instant. There will be 250 points docked from Gryffindor and 10 lashes for your insolence! Perhaps the lingering pain in your rear end will curtail your tongue next time, young lady!”  
  
  
Ginny looked suddenly unsure in the face of her punishment. She glanced back over her shoulder to the students with some expectation, but most of them stared back dully with hangdog expressions. A few of the Slytherins were downright gleeful, however, Luna saw. While a public display would be humiliating, Luna couldn’t help think that maybe ten lashes wouldn’t be all that bad. Luna sought out Neville’s reddened, angry face. He looked ready to protest, yet seemed stunned into immobility. Ginny, seeing that no one was ready to intervene on her behalf, dismissed the room with a hiss and shake of her head before facing forward. She began unbuttoning her robe. They all watched dumbfounded as she removed it to follow through with the sadistic teacher’s commands.  
  
  
When the robe lay folded on the oversized mahogany desk, she stepped up to its edge and put her hands in front to brace herself. She didn’t bend all the way over, but just enough to offer up her backside for her sentence. Luna’s breath hitched as she waited to see what would happen.  
  
  
“What is this? Don’t you children know how to receive a proper caning?” And by this time, the woman had pulled out a long, thin reed from her closet. “How am I supposed to impart any magnitude in this correction when I’m stifled by this impediment? Lift up your skirt, girl, and bend over completely, hands flat and head down,” she instructed as if talking to a simpleton.  
  
  
  
There were loud gasps in the classroom, some students finally showing their outrage, but it was Ginny who whipped her head towards the teacher and objected, her face contorted in revulsion.  
  
  
“Are you mad?! I will do nothing of the kind!”  
  
  
In a flash, the woman had swung back her instrument and slashed it across Ginny’s legs. The girl almost buckled as she screamed and now Neville did spring up and cry out in her defense.  
  
  
“Leave her alone! You can’t do that in school! That’s not right!” he yelled. His fists were squeezed tight to his sides and his height loomed over the woman even though he was four rows back.  
  
  
“Shut up, you idiot, and sit back down! I make the rules here and when you are in my domain, you take the pain! If you don’t want to be punished, then you need to learn how to act accordingly, don’t you, children? Now, you,” she barked as she turned back to Ginny, “get yourself in position _this instant_ before I have you sent to the Ministry for interrogation! Perhaps we’ll have to involve your father in these, as well, yes?”  
  
  
Ginny’s eyes were huge as she regarded the crazed teacher. She looked back at Neville and shook her head again, only this time in warning. The boy was seething, but he did as she asked and sat in his seat, eyes blazing all the while. Ginny gulped and turned her back to the class as she stepped up against the edge of the desk once more. She folded her body over the top but when her hands went to lift up the material of her skirt her hands were visibly shaking and had to hover there for a moment while she gathered the courage. There were now the sounds of weeping throughout the room as the students were rocked by the display. Luna could distantly feel her own tears trickle down her cheeks and she wanted to hide her face in her palms but she didn’t move, didn’t even breathe.  
  
  
The poor girl was finally able to raise the pleats above her hips and settle them over her the top of her bum. There were even more gasps this time interspersed with a few sniggers. Ginny had chosen today to wear her thong. The firm, freckled, creamy globes of her bottom were hanging out for everyone to see.  
  
  
“What in Merlin’s ruddy arse is this?! No wonder you had that murdering Gryffindor fraud hanging all over you, from what I’ve been hearing. You’re his right little slag, aren’t you? Of all the nasty bit of business, I’ve never seen such filth parading around this school. Learn how to dress like a lady, you harlot, this is an institution of learning, not a brothel!”  
  
  
With her last insult, she whacked her cane at Ginny’s nakedness. She yelled out at the switch on her bum. There was no counting, no more words at all, only heavy panting and her friend’s cries. The class seemed suspended by their shock as the perverse scene continued to play out before them. When Carrow had finally extended the last bite of her cane, Ginny’s backside was a painting of scarlet streaks. She was sobbing openly now as she lay there, sick with her degradation. Carrow pulled the material down to cover the sight of Ginny’s lacerated arse and then duly instructed her to dress in her robes and sit back down. Ginny moved haltingly when she brought her body upwards. She was achingly slow as she reached for her uniform and her face bore her trauma.   
  
  
Luna was horrified. She was horrified that she’d had to sit here and witness her friend’s humiliation, but she was mostly horrified that her cunt was tingling as she soaked through her panties with her arousal; that tensed piano wire at her center zinging making her nipples tight. The sounds…they had done something to her; she felt like her body was reacting without her approval. This wasn’t anything like what she and Harry shared, she knew that. This was a violation that Ginny didn’t deserve. She watched her friend head back to her seat with dignity; a fiery blaze shining out of her shamed face regardless of the tracks of tears. Ginny possessed a regal bearing as she marched down the aisle of desks, her mask exposing the imperceptible flinch of an eye once her abused bottom made contact with her seat. A confused Luna felt disgust for taking any kind of pleasure from Ginny’s debasement. She closed her eyes to gain her equilibrium, pushing away any memories of Harry’s face as he punished her to concentrate on the here and now. She let the smells of the room fill her senses and make her queasiness more pronounced.  
  
  
“Well, now that disruption is out of the way, perhaps we can finally get to a lesson before class is over,” the sick woman declared sarcastically.  
  
  
Luna wondered if the rest of the day was going to get any better.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0  
  
  
By the time the students had made it to dinner, the chatter had resumed to normal decibels and people were eager to share their stories as a tide of awe swept the castle. It had become crystal clear that things were going to be vastly different to anything they’d ever experienced in the school before, and while most were still aghast and disbelieving of the changes, others were already getting a taste of the kind of power being meted out if one had the right attitude. They were the students casting dubious glances to their schoolmates while wearing detached smiles as they coolly received the evening gossip.  
  
  
Once again, Luna’s attention was directed to the Gryffindor table as she watched a group form around Ginny. The girl’s face was made up of tight lines moving left to right, and as her friends tried to get more out of her she would dart her eyes to the front table and shake her head, mumbling out of the side of her mouth. Every so often she’d get some catcalls from passing students, but when a few Slytherin seventh years came up behind her to tug on her hair and ask for a peep show, the rest of the table came alive bounding to her defense, Seamus audible enough with his “ _Fuck you, poncers!_ ” to draw the attention of the staff. Professor McGonagall swiftly descended upon her house charges and pulled the pugnacious boy aside, demanding a word with him in her office.  
  
  
Thankfully, after Muggle Studies, Luna’s day had moved along with a lot less dramatics. Professor Flitwick had seemed to think she could handle an extra course load and encouraged her to take on another few years of Charms, Transfiguration, and Astronomy, suggesting that she would want to be very busy this term. The diminutive teacher had cautioned her that getting involved with the Gryffindors would be unwise this time around. It had surprised Luna to hear him speak this way. The dueling champion was not someone that she considered cowardly, and she despaired at the staff’s complicit involvement in the new Headmaster’s twisted vision to uphold the decrees of, what was essentially, a Death Eater government. She thought about how angry Flitwick had been after she and Hermione had revived him during the battle on the eve of Dumbledore’s death, after Snape had attacked him. Luna couldn’t even begin to imagine how he must be feeling towards his former colleague and now current boss after all that had happened between the two men. How did one obfuscate such venom when trying to appear as if you were in step with the system?  
  
  
Luna had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed when two bodies took their seats on either side of her until a breathy _Boo!_ in her ear startled her. She glanced to the owner of the voice to see Terry staring back at her with a smirk. When she looked to her left, Anthony was wiggling his eyebrows at her in an attempt at being charming. She swung her gaze to the staff table and sighed loudly before addressing both boys.   
  
  
“What do you want?” she asked bluntly. It had never been Luna’s style to play games.  
  
  
“What do you think we want, Goodlove? I believe I got a bit of the shaft last time you were doling out favors, don’t you agree? Getting my jimmy all ready for some action like that and then having crazy Potter drag you off. And now it sounds like he was getting some from the Weasley tease all along. Did he get you on your knees, too, or is the Chosen One too noble for cocksuckers?”  
  
  
Terry wasn’t quite whispering, but spoke in low tones. He and Goldstein were both seated on the bench sideways, facing her. Luna was used to sitting on the end of the table, away from most of her housemates, and as the numbers had shrunk in Ravenclaw, there was even more distance between her and the other students than in the past. It was unusual for any of them to sit next to her and she wondered what kind of attention the boys were bringing to themselves appearing to be so _friendly_ now. Terry’s new daring made her stomach squirm like it had been infested with worms.  
  
  
“I don’t do that anymore, so you’ll just have to take care of each other, I’m afraid. And Harry isn’t crazy, nor is Ginny a tease.” Luna spoke to them unfazed, but tinged her words with just the slightest forcefulness.   
  
Anthony looked affronted by her suggestion but Terry just chuckled. “Oh, give me a break, Loony. You and I both know you’re too good at it to just stop. You love it, admit it. Plus, the minute Goyle has you shoved between Scylla and Charybdis you’ll be stretching your gob around his massive prick like an old pro. Meet us in the Room of Requirement before curfew and we’ll try our very best not to get you into trouble with our new greasy Headmaster, alright?” he threatened with that loathsome grin still in place. “Besides, Tony wants to see what all the fuss is about and I promised him an exceptional time, so let’s get with the program, Miss Knob Niffler.”  
  
  
Luna froze as she felt a hand crawl up her thigh, but continued staring at the Gryffindors still huddling around their wounded member. Anthony’s hiss in her other ear was like lava hitting the ocean.  
  
  
“Seven thirty sharp, luv. We’re not partial to lag-abouts.” With that, both boys left quickly towards the exit.  
  
  
Luna looked over to see them heading into the hallway and worried her bottom lip. They sure didn’t wait long to harass her this year out. Yet, she was determined to set a precedent with the pair in order to send a message to the rest of her molesters. She belonged to Harry now. No one else could have her unless with his express permission, she had decided. Her brain went into problem solving mode, she had an hour to figure out how to get out of this mess. When Luna turned forward again, she saw that Ginny was watching her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0  
  
  
  
Walking swiftly but silently through the halls of the seventh floor, Luna reviewed her plan in her head once again. It wouldn’t do to throw hexes and such at the duo if the outcome was ending up in Snape’s office awaiting punishment for her defense. That would come to no good for her, she understood unquestionably. It would be her statement against the Head Boy and one of the top students of Ravenclaw, and she was thought to be unstable, at best. No, she would have to lull them into thinking she would service the two before disarming them and using a Confundus, or even Obliviating the pair, if need be. It was not an appealing thought using that mind-rape memory charm on them, but the alternative was not up for consideration. Luna only submitted to one person and he wasn’t here.  
  
  
It was unfortunate that she had to go about it like this, however, as she would have preferred the confrontation. The serene girl didn’t want to have to keep playing at this over and over; she wanted the lot of them to understand that she was now hands off, once and for all. What would the Slytherin thugs think if they knew she was Harry’s? Would it simply make her a more desirable target to be degraded for their amusement? She had a feeling it would be so. In that same vein, she couldn’t share the knowledge with the Ravenclaws, either, although she doubted Terry’s begrudging respect for Harry would prevent him from making his sexual demands. News traveled fast in these walls, and he already hung a threat of exposure over her head. In the climate of the new administration, she didn’t think it would be a good idea for her classmates to see her with such a sullied image. Thinking she was crazy was one thing, but having them think she was a slut, too, was not something she was keen to endure; it only invited the worst kind of attention. Her mind strayed to Ginny at the thought.   
  
  
She had quite a haul to get between the base of Ravenclaw tower across to the Gryffindor side, where the Come and Go room settled not too far from the Divination wing. There were still students milling about, running back and forth for last minute errands and studying before they had to be back in their common rooms. It was now axiomatic for residents that breaking curfew would carry a far more severe punishment than anything that had been inflicted by Filch or the prefects before and no one wanted to be the first to find out just how awful. When she arrived, somewhat breathless, to where the double doors would appear, she saw straight away that Terry and Anthony were hanging about the tapestry of Barmy Barnabas and his dancing Goblins. They were chatting to each other in urgent whispers. She caught the tail end of their conversation as she drew closer.  
  
  
“…But she’s into it, right? I mean, she’s just putting on an act to play hard to get, isn’t that what you said?” Anthony entreated. His expression was not the eager smile he’d worn earlier, but a little tight in the jaw with worry.  
  
  
“Aw, yeah, yeah, I’m tellin’ ya, she’s gagging for it, that one. Trust me, the girl knows what she’s doing, and you don’t get that skilled if you don’t want it. She’ll deep-throat you like her life depended on it, mate. And if we get her in the right mood, I’ll bet she’ll spread for us like…” Terry stopped speaking abruptly as he caught her standing near them out of the corner of his eye. That damnable smirk crept up on one side of his mouth and he turned to her with a confident demeanor.  
  
  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Loony Lovegood. Fancy meeting you here, fellow Ravenclaw. And just what are _you_ up to this evening?” he teased in a mellifluent swagger. Luna wanted to spit in his cocky face.  
  
  
“I have homework to tend to so can we make this quick? I’d just as soon get back to my room and study, if you don’t mind.” Her big eyes scanned Anthony while she talked and noted his apprehension in the way he kept fidgeting.  
  
  
“You know, I’m not really like what Terry claims,” she said to him directly. “I don’t find this pleasurable in the least. The only satisfaction for me is making your face go all silly when you come, but other than that, I’m just trying to get through it. What you’re doing is blackmail, you know, and it’s wrong. You’re Head Boy, Anthony. You should be reporting this, not participating.”  
  
  
Anthony’s mouth went slack as he listened. He glanced uneasily around him, noticing that they were currently alone in the hallway. Terry, however, maintained his arrogant attitude.  
  
  
“Right, right, Goodlove. Me thinks the lady doth protest too much, in this case. I saw you with Belby and Stretton having a swordfight in your mouth, for Merlin’s sake, don’t play me. Now, why don’t you try out for _Head’ Girl_ , like a good lass, and we’ll be the judges on your performance, eh?” His elbow bumped Anthony’s side, but the other boy still seemed hesitant.  
  
  
“Maybe she’s telling the truth, Terry. Flitwick will have my arse if we get caught. I’m supposed to be setting the example,” he reminded his best friend.  
  
  
“Who’s going to catch us, you berk? You’re the big man on this floor. MacMillan is a cunt, he won’t challenge you. Grow a pair already and Loony might even suck on them for you.” He winked at her as if that would somehow endear him to her. Luna thought that for such a smart boy he was quite dense.  
  
  
She walked up to Goldstein and took hold of his hand, searching deep into his eyes for something she could connect to. “Anthony, please, I don’t want this. Those boys took advantage of me, you know. You’re a good person, but I…I don’t care to do sexual things to you. I’m sorry, but…I’m in love with somebody now.”  
  
  
Anthony recoiled from her as he pulled his hand free. When he looked to Terry, he choked out a sudden change of heart.  
  
  
“This—this is fucked up, Boot. I’m calling a stop to this.” He went to step away from the tapestry, but Terry grabbed at his wrist.  
  
  
“She’s fucking with us, Tony, don’t be a muffin.” When Terry looked to Luna he had a nasty glint in his eyes. “So, who got to you first, luv? You finally opened your legs for someone and it wasn’t _moi_? I’m so disappointed. I thought we had something, Loony. The way you let me spooge in your hair, it was quite special, that.”  
  
  
Luna felt like she might have gotten Anthony on her side, expecting he would get his friend to back off. This seemed like her best moment to strike. She pulled her wand from behind her ear and pointed it to Terry, her voice strong as she issued her demand.  
  
  
“Keep your friend away from me, Anthony. I don’t think Professor Flitwick would appreciate the way you patrol the halls with such lax methods.” Luna’s eyes never left Boot’s, though.  
  
  
“God, you are a mentalist, truly. What a waste; you were looking so fit lately. It must be love if you finally bothered to run a brush through that nest you call hair and put on some clean clothes.” Terry turned whiney with his pout. “We all know your arse is mint under that robe, dear, don’t know why you won’t let us have a peek at the goods.”  
  
  
Luna grew tired of the derogatory remarks. “Terry, why can’t you just shut your mouth, already? I think you must be enamored of your own voice the way you rabbit on.”  
  
  
She should have known by the way their eyes suddenly widened that someone was behind her. She should have expected it, standing here carrying on like she was Harry, that something would go wrong. But then it all went dark and Luna felt her body slump forward with the ringing from the _Stupefy_ still in her ears.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0  
  
  
  
When Luna woke up her immediate response was to run, and without even taking stock of her surroundings or condition she was lifting herself up to move away from what she knew was a dire predicament. Hands reached out to hold her back down, one grabbing tightly to her bicep and another pushing down on her thigh. She realized she was on a bed and as her gaze swung wildly around the room, details started to filter through to her brain. She was able to focus on the faces around her. Gregory Goyle was watching her with his most brutish expression as he shook his head slowly, making _t’sking_ noises like she was a spoiled child. Nott hung to one side—it was he who held on to her arm—but Terry was still there, practically sitting on her leg to keep her prone.  
  
  
Luna panicked again and started to fight against them, crying out as they held her tighter. Goyle cruelly told her to shut up before he filled her mouth with cock. When the frightened girl looked to her right, she could see feet poking out to one side of Boot, further back on the floor. She moved her head again spastically, as she peered around Goyle’s hulking mass to make out Goldstein passed out behind them. Her eyes flittered around the basic décor. They had her in the Room of Requirement.  
  
  
“What are you doing?! Stop this, now! You have to let go of me!” she anxiously cried. This was different for them and her terror increased as they held her down.  
  
  
“Well, sweetie, it’s a good thing Theo and I were having a look about for this room to get some dueling time in, because guess what we found? Seemed to us like you were holding up the Head Boy and one of your housemates, luv, with the threat of a nasty hex. Now, that wasn’t very nice of you. Think you owe Terry a bit of an apology, although I don’t believe Goldstein will be requiring your services.” Nott gave a honk of laughter at the mention and looked back at the unconscious boy then smiled at her wickedly, another hand curling around the underside of her knee.  
  
  
Luna tried to determine where her wand lay as her head darted from side to side. She had to get out of here, this couldn’t happen, she wouldn’t let this happen. She shouted at her captors to let her go, but Terry just gave her a pitying look.  
  
  
“Oh, sorry, Goodlove. Been a slight change of plans, you see. You’re still going to put that sweet mouth to work, but we’re ready for the next step in our relationship. A bloke needs a little variety and we were getting a bit bored with the oral. We’re looking to spice things up a notch.”  
  
  
“No!” Luna roared and she kicked out her legs fiercely, knocking back Terry as her foot made contact with his groin, his lips rounding in a moue of pain. Her free hand went to hit Nott as hard as she could while her leg reared back to kick into Goyle, but he caught her by the shin and squeezed, bending it and pushing it against her as his wand squared off at her face.  
  
  
“Aw, you mean you don’t want to play? Well, there’s a lass; we’ll just have to do it another way. _Imperi--_ ”  
  
  
But before he could finish the spell, there was a stereophonic of casting behind him.  
  
  
“ _Impedimenta!_ ” “ _Petrificus Totalis!_  
  
  
Nott suddenly snapped his body straight and toppled onto the bed, hitting the mattress heavily by her side. Meanwhile, Goyle appeared to be lost in thought as the remainder of his spell hung in the balance. Luna heard another command as Terry’s head whipped to the direction of the voices.  
  
  
“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” “ _Stupefy!_ ”  
  
  
When Goyle’s wand suddenly slipped out of his hand and went zooming backwards, Luna let out a tremendous cry of relief. Terry’s shout was cut short as he was knocked out and fell to the floor where his friend was currently lying. Gregory had turned to the intruders and now Luna sat up in haste to see who had come to help her. It was almost a shock when she saw Neville and Ginny standing there with their wands out like warriors.  
  
  
“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Neville demanded. “Get away from her!”  
  
  
Goyle slowly held up his hands in surrender, but he wore a sickly leer. Luna looked around for her wand and saw it poking out of Gregory’s robe pocket. She reached over to pull it from him and he glanced back at her, laughing as she turned her wand on him, as well.  
  
  
“Oh, c’mon, Suckgood, we were just having some fun. You used to like fun, remember?” he goaded.  
  
  
“You’re a liar!” Luna shouted, trembling in her anger. It was as if all the buried rage she’d experienced in every encounter she’d been put through with him and her assailants had suddenly been consolidated into this one moment, a cumulative disgust at both herself and her tormenters rising in her gorge with ferocity. “You know that’s not true! Act like your own man, for once, Gregory. Malfoy’s not here to tell you what to do anymore, so just stop being his lackey and pretending this is acceptable. I hate what you made me do, and you knew that, but you don’t care! Well, I’m a person, Gregory, I’m a person who has feelings and deserves to be treated as such! I want you to stay far away from me from now on, you rapist, or you’ll—you’ll be sorry!”  
  
  
That felt good, Luna realized, as her chest heaved. So, was this what emotions ran through Harry when he had to face off with his enemies, or get attacked by the likes of Lucius Malfoy, or even Voldemort, in the Department of Mysteries? It was like she was coasting on a high to feel such righteous anger pumping in her veins. The girl imagined she had borrowed her Master’s power and let him fill her up, moving through every part of her body as she stood up and wielded her strength over the Slytherin lug. Harry had been right, she was strong, and she would show him how much.  
  
  
Goyle glared at her in bemusement as she berated him, but a flinch in his right eye suggested that she might have gotten through to him a bit. Ginny suddenly demanded some answers from the hulking boy.  
  
  
“You heard her, you prat. Now, tell us what’s been going on and we might go easy on you. We saw you arsewipes carry Luna in here after you Stupefied her and figured out what you were planning; that’s how we got in the room. Not only did the three of you try to rape her, but you attacked the Head Boy, too, so you’re in a shitload of trouble, Goyle. What have you been doing to her, you pig?”  
  
  
“You’re the one who’s in a shitload of trouble, whore. Neither of you have any idea what you’re getting into here, but if you think Snape is going to give me anything more than a handslap for indulging the crazy bint with my big, fat knob, you’re as nutters as she is. She’s been taking it from us since before Halloween of last year and I haven’t heard her complain once. In fact, the way she slobbers all over my cock, you’d think she was looking forward to it. Me and my mates are going to kick the stuffing out of you two buggers the minute your backs are turned; that’s a promise. Do you really want to take a hit for the cock-loving tart over here?” His face was smug until he came to his threats, when the full extent of his wrath exploded in his darkened eyes and flaring nostrils.  
  
  
“ _Stupefy_!” Neville shouted, and the three of them watched Goyle’s bulk hit the bed as Luna stepped out of the way. The two girls looked in surprise at the normally reserved Gryffindor. He rolled his eyes at them with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
  
“I was getting sick of listening to him talk,” he explained. “I’m so used to grunting coming from that prick, and I can’t say full-fledged sentences are any better. He’s a bully and a liar, like you said, Luna. I wish you’d told us what they were doing to you, though, we could have helped.” His expression implored her for a reason to her silence.  
  
  
Luna glanced over at Ginny before responding. “It’s really complicated, Neville. Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else after I figure out what to do with this lot.”  
  
  
Then it was Neville who looked to Ginny, and the two seemed to have an unspoken conference, apparently reading each other’s minds.  
  
  
“Uh, I think I have an idea,” Ginny started, as she moved towards the fallen boys, “but you’re going to have to help us move these louts into position.”  
  
  
Luna was eager to hear the plan and eyed her with expectancy. Neville grabbed at Anthony and started dragging him to a spot in the route from the bed to the door, while Ginny rounded the bed and tugged under the pits of Goyle’s arms as she pulled his head to the top.  
  
  
“Get his shoes off, Luna, while I unsnap his robes. We’d better work quick if we want to get out of here by curfew. Goldstein’s been out about fifteen minutes already, by our estimations. We saw Nott take him down after Goyle stunned you. What were he and Terry saying to you anyway? Nev and I were coming around the corner when we saw you had your wand on them and Goyle and Nott sneaking up behind you.”  
  
  
She spoke in a neutral voice as she worked on the Slytherin’s robes. Luna heard a long whine off to their side and they both looked over Theodore still trapped in his body bind. Even though his mouth was sealed shut, he made noises through his lips as though attempting to protest the conversation. They ignored him. Luna went over the argument from the beginning.  
  
  
“Terry thought he could pick up where he’d left off on the train,” her face grew hot from the blush working its way down to her chest as she acknowledged what exactly had happened in that fracas, “and he told Anthony that I was, um, amenable to the interaction. I thought I had convinced him that I wasn’t interested, and Anthony appeared to be backing out of it when I got hit.”  
  
  
“Goyle’s right about Snape, I have a feeling. I don’t think we should risk telling anyone the way things are going right now, Luna. We’re going to have to Obliviate these four so they don’t remember anything of this little interlude.” Ginny gave Luna a measured look as she stressed the necessity of secrecy.  
  
  
“Are you sure that’s the only way? I felt I could only use it as a last resort, it’s such a violation. I feel like I’m no better than them for doing that.” Logically, Luna knew that her friend was making sense, but it still bothered her to have to come to this. What would Harry have done?  
  
  
“I agree with Ginny. It’s not nice, but what they were doing was worse. If they have a chance to think about what happened in here, they’ll find a way to get back at you sooner or later, Luna. They’re Slytherins, they’ll retaliate. I don’t know what to say about Terry, though. I’m kind of disgusted by him, right now.”  
  
  
Neville looked to the boy on the floor, pondering how he was going to pose him. Luna wished she could feel sorry for the unpleasant Terry, but she couldn’t seem to summon up the feeling at the moment.  
  
  
“Do you think McGonagall or Flitwick would be able to help in any way? It seems like any problems we bring to them are only putting them in a compromised situation,” she suggested.  
  
  
“Yeah, their hands are tied. McGonagall already told me as much today after that bitch, Carrow’s, joke of a class. I’ve got detention with her for the next three nights on top of what already happened. McGonagall can’t do a thing about it. No, we need to set these fools up so that they’re not going to be coming after any of us in the near future.”  
  
  
With that, she began unzipping Goyle’s pants after snapping open the button on the waistband. Luna put her hands to the girl’s wrist to stop her, feeling bewildered.  
  
  
Ginny just patted her hand as she reassured her. “Don’t worry, we’ll make this fast. Just need to make it look convincing.”  
  
  
Once Luna let go, Ginny pulled down Goyle’s trousers as Neville hefted Terry onto his side on the pillow at the headboard. Terry was soon lying across the bed just over Gregory’s head. Ginny tried to be casual as she pulled Goyle’s underpants down next, his prick heavy on his leg with an almost accusing hardness, but her face reddened. Luna felt she should probably be doing this since she was at least familiar with the monster cock; it was certainly imposing the first time she saw it, too. Rustling sounds drew her to Neville’s work, as he prepared to expose Terry in the same way.  
  
  
“What are you planning on doing?” Luna finally asked, now thoroughly confused.  
  
  
“Well, let’s just say we’re going to introduce a bit of anxiety into this troop’s sexual identities. If they’re under the impression that they were using the Room of Requirement for some messing around, we just need to remove the idea of you in the equation and see what happens next.” Ginny smirked as she revealed their scheme.   
  
“Yeah, and since we’re going to wake up Anthony first, he can hold it over them. We’ll just plant the suggestion in his head that he was coming in here to find out what they were up to and found them like this.”   
  
By now, Nott was whining quite loudly and Ginny reacted to his distressed noises by pushing him on top of Goyle with his face landing quite close to the other boy’s knob. The stiffened teen’s hums were now reaching a fevered pitch. Ginny grabbed Luna by the elbow and ran with her to the door. Neville joined them as they were about to open it and they all turned back to the sordid staged scene.  
  
  
“Alright, I’ll take Nott, Gin, while you wake up Goldstein. Then we need to get to Owlery. We can talk more there.”  
  
  
The three gave each other a nod once they were ready and then Luna heard their simultaneous commands as Neville removed the bind on Nott and Obliviated him, while Ginny took care of Goyle and Terry. Then, as the boys started to stir, Neville barely voiced a “ _Rennervate_ ” to wake up Anthony. It all moved smoothly and then they were both pulling Luna out into the hall, Neville shutting the door so they could watch it disappear. Then he was shuttling them to the middle tower.  
  
  
When the trio had made their way up the steps to the owlery’s spire, Luna felt shy explaining the details of her coercion. She was acutely aware of the way Ginny’s eyes bore into her as the girl listened to her story in her stony silence, apparently reserving her judgment till later. Neville seemed to absorb the information with a resigned shake of the head but expressed his thoughts in a snarling cynicism that was startling to see.  
  
  
“Those fuckers; I can totally see them pulling that sort of bollocks. I always knew Marcus Belby was a creep. It’s a good thing he’s no longer in school, but Boot has got some comeuppance, as far as I’m concerned,” he insisted vehemently.  
  
  
If Luna hadn’t been looking at Neville with her own eyes, she wouldn’t have believed this was her generally soft-spoken friend sitting here talking. It made her feel warm that he was so angry on her behalf and his protective nature helped her settle back into her skin, her fear folding into a flattened box. To realize in her delayed daze that she had been so close to being violated against her will again was making all the hair on her body stand up and her throat close over, but she kept reminding herself that it was all over; that she was safe. She waited anxiously to hear what Ginny would say, hoping they could be friends again. Surely the fact that the Gryffindor had come to her rescue meant something? The hope for reparation prevailed as Ginny finally commented.  
  
  
“We’ll find a way to deal with him, don’t you worry. You should have told us about this last year, Luna. We’re—we’re your _friends_ , we would have helped you get out of it. I…well, I had heard some of the boys mention rumors about you and the Slytherin maggots, but I really thought they had to be making it all up. I couldn’t believe it, but I didn’t really know how to bring it up to you. It’s kind of embarrassing, you know. Sorry, Luna.”  
  
  
Ginny looked chastened with her admission, but Luna’s heart swelled. She reached her hand across to her fiery friend and laid it on her knee.  
  
  
“No, it’s alright. I should be apologizing to you, Ginny. I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”  
  
  
It was like flames leapt in Ginny’s irises for a second, and her mouth reverted to its flat line, but she didn’t get upset aside from those little notes of acknowledgement on the subject of Luna’s atonement. Neville looked from one girl to the other and watched the interplay for a moment before suggesting their next course of action.   
  
“Gin and I are going to walk you to Ravenclaw tower, Luna. Ginny’s got to be at Alecto’s dungeon office to serve her first detention at 9:30. She didn’t show it in class, but she knows we were in the battle on the Astronomy tower, so I’m going to hang close by in case that hag decides to get a little rough again. I’m bloody curious to know what’s going to happen when her brother sees us in DADA tomorrow. Considering we both fought him the last time he saw us, this should be a real fuzzy reunion.”  
  
  
Luna’s already protuberant eyes widened further. “That’s right. I remembered seeing their faces in the paper with the announcement of Snape as Headmaster, but I had forgotten that Professor Lupin mentioned them both when we were in the infirmary after your injuries. What are you going to do, Neville? Ginny and I will be in a different class, since we’re sixth years, but its NEWT level, isn’t it? I can’t imagine what he’s got in store for a lesson plan.”  
  
  
The three contemplated the worst and shuddered.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0  
  
  
  
They found out soon enough what a tyrant the little monster was the next day, as he one-upped the former fake-Professor Moody by having each student attempt a _Crucio_ on one another while he rated their level of competency. It had been horrifying. The man took particular glee in torturing Ginny, especially, and every opportunity he had to pick on her he did so. By the end of their second lesson later in the week, Ginny had already piled up two weeks of detention between Amycus and Alecto. Luna did not have many chances to try and reconcile with the girl now that they were semi-talking again and she worried about the impetuous Weasley under their antagonism. Ginny was smart enough to understand she was being provoked on purpose in order to continue her punishments, but she was still easily pushed to flare up her resentment.  
  
  
By the end of the first month, children all around the school were regularly sporting bruises and abrasions on their faces and hands. That was just what was visible, Luna noted. Considering how Alecto routinely liked to administer her beatings, Luna was sure that many more were wearing their penalty stripes under their robes, as well. Luna herself had been slapped across the cheek by the harpy when she argued the influence of Muggle literature and art on their own Wizarding culture; Alecto insisting, of course, that anything of worth had been stolen from the great Wizard artists.  
  
  
Meal times in the Great Hall were becoming a more somber affair, every day. While the Slytherins benefitted the most from this change of atmosphere—and many took full advantage of that perk—they were still as guarded as the rest of the students. When Luna sat with Neville outside during lunch, they tried to come up with a way to get the DA meetings started again. Luna thought about her galleon and how she wished every night for it to vibrate in her pocket to announce her summons to Harry. She missed him so much that the dull ache in her loss had become a part of her like the way she drew breath. Her masturbation segments before she fell asleep at night were still intense, but lacking in conviction the more she did it. Some nights she would wear her clamps for as long as she could stand them and spend her entire time in bed in a heightened state of arousal, refusing to give in to release. She’d attend her classes the next day in a trance as her body hummed in anticipation of its looming orgasm. On these days, she flirted with the idea of baiting Alecto into giving her a sound caning in front of everybody, and her fantasies would whip her into a frenzy but then she would imagine having her climax while the students sat in witness and her arousal withered at the thought.  
  
  
It was mid October, on a Wednesday, when it finally came. Luna had spent a fairly easy day coasting through her classes, since it was the only time in the week she didn’t have Muggle Studies or double DADA. She had watched Neville and Luna during dinner as usual, noticing for the first time how Ginny’s face looked thinner, her cheeks somewhat gaunt with dark shadows under her eyes. The feisty witch barely acknowledged her other friends at the table these days, choosing only to whisper across to Neville when they were at the hall table, and then quickly filling him and Luna in on what was happening with the Carrows in the brief time she had before her detentions were to start. She looked unwell, Luna decided. She wondered if she could talk the girl into seeing Madame Pomfrey, but despaired again that she couldn’t get enough time alone with her to really discuss what had happened with Harry.  
  
  
Luna lay in her bed as she debated whether she really felt like masturbating again or if she was just doing it out of habit. She’d all but given up on her automatic writing, as there was only one name that ever came out of those sessions, in constant repetition all over the parchment. She couldn’t read anything other than her textbooks, and she was having a hard enough time with those. Luna felt completely scatterbrained and overextended as she stared up at her blue canopy. She wanted Harry. She wanted him so badly she thought she might be sick with the idea of him. His smell, the feel of his hands on her, the green she could escape into—it was all she could do to push that out of her head as she tried to get some sleep to gear up for her Muggle Studies class the next morning.  
  
  
She sighed as she rolled over on her belly. Luna reached over to the small table next to her bed, the drapes pulled back enough for her to see its contents littered on the surface next to the light. She turned off the lamp and grabbed the Galleon mocking her in the moonlight’s glare through the window. The girl curled it into her fist and then curved her body around the hand, wishing and praying for Harry’s summons.  
  
  
A few hours later, she felt the coin quiver in her hand. 

 

 

 


	21. Let's Get Stoned

  
Author's notes: In which Harry gets a bit out of control, Luna gets a present or two, and the trio have their own build-up.  


* * *

  
**Chapter 21: Let’s Go Get Stoned**  
  
  
  
Harry sat on a thick, fallen log waiting for his lover to arrive, listening to the night choir of crickets and croaking frogs as the wildlife sang. It had been a rough day and he was in need of her soothing voice. He had held out for as long as he possibly could before breaking down and using the Galleon for the alert; his nerves were completely shot at this moment. Harry's libido was now on full throttle all of the time and he wasn’t the only one being driven mad by the constant arousal--his mates were getting a bit fed up, to say the least. He had become less and less furtive about his masturbatory activities as the weeks dragged on, adding to the retreats into the woods for a toss with a fitful turn in his cot each night, until it was to be expected that he would face each morning that he wasn’t the last on watch to a couple of embarrassed faces. He was feeling rather guilty about it, but the fact remained that he needed the sex more than ever while they were enduring their miserable conditions.  
  
  
The trio was currently residing in the forested hills somewhere along the Cotswolds. They had taken several hops after leaving London that afternoon; at first traveling to Canterbury, but then deciding to move further inland and westerly. It had been a wasted maneouver to covertly make their way into the bustling city and scout out the old orphanage where Tom had spent his early years. Harry had felt in his gut that they wouldn’t find anything, so was not surprised to be standing before a set of offices with no indication that Horcruxes were anywhere near once they found the site. It had not been a place that Riddle associated with anything grand or worthy of harboring his soul bits, Harry had felt. but since they had so little to go on, he had offered to go through with Hermione’s suggestion in order to pacify his friends’ growing disenchantment with their mission. Harry was noticing it more each day; if they weren't holed up in the tent to complain to each other about his warped fascination with his todger, than he could bet it was about his lack of a cohesive plan. He thought they had understood that he was mostly flying by the seat of his pants and it irked him that they were expecting Harry to figure everything out, especially since Hermione had a propensity for arguing against all of his ideas.  
  
  
Ron was being the worst about it, however, to the point where Harry was about to start throwing his fists at the next snipe the boy made. At first, he had empathized with him.  Ron had been injured in a serious splinching after their escape from the Ministry and had a right to be moody. But now he was just being a right foul git as his sarcasm and gibes delved further into deeply personal territory. Every time Ron moaned about not having food, or waxed on about his mother’s cooking, Harry couldn’t help but deride his friend’s pampered existence. Harry was famished, too, but he’d been starved enough at the hands of the Durselys to not feel it necessary to whinge on about his gnawing hunger. Of course, Ron would retort in high form, lately focusing on Harry’s alternative sex life. For each Mummy’s boy comment that Harry made, Ron would quip that at least he wasn’t a bloody sex pervert. Unfortunately, this tended to rub Harry in the absolute wrong way, thanks to the ever encroaching pernicious effect of the locket. Instead of feeling shamed, he would get even randier thinking about his perversions.  
  
  
That was just it, though; the locket was making a bad situation a hundred times worse, and Harry didn’t know how to fix it. They absolutely could not lose it, so he was terrified to leave the necklace anywhere out of sight. Hermione had deduced that the Horcrux was a negative influence after he hadn’t been able to conjure a Patronus when faced with the swarm of dementors in the region. He’d discovered later that the deleterious jewelry did more than just put the wearer in a nasty frame of mind, however; it was downright pervasive when it came to dirty thoughts. His dreams were getting more and more fucked up, to the point where his comforting fantasies about Luna had devolved into a swirl of madness and sick images; Voldemort and his minions making regular appearances into the twisted punishments Harry himself brought down upon the girl. The fact that he came at the end of these disturbing nightmares, shouting loud enough to wake up not only him but his roommates as he gripped his cock jutting free from his pants while spurting helplessly into his thin covering, shook him up deeply.  He cringed in revulsion at the memories of it.  
  
  
Harry didn’t share the details of these sullied dreams with either of his friends for he’d be loath to hear what they had to say about it. It was bad enough he had to listen to Hermione give him shit every time he had a vision from his reptilian buddy, but at least those were productive, giving him crucial insight into the madman. He’d soon learned to keep quiet about those, too. The extent of his nightmares made him ponder just how far reaching his perversions lie, however, and he worried again if he should stay away from his angel before he hurt her. It made him curious as to how the locket was affecting the night reveries of his two companions.  Were they having the same kind of poison run through them, or was the Horcrux having a field day with him specifically because he was just that sick? Harry wished he could talk about this with somebody who would reassure him.  
  
  
He looked at the Galleon again as he tried to think about something else. It had been really cool to see the strand of coordinates show up in the air before him when he’d incanted the spell Luna had shown him. And strand it was, circling all the way around the coin when he’d charmed the location point unto the gold. Harry marveled again at Luna’s cleverness. Merlin, smart girls were so hot, he smirked. Still, it had taken up so much space that he’d had to use the back for additional information.   
  
  
  
This late at night, Luna was going to need a secret passageway out. He could have kicked himself for not preparing her better when he’d had the opportunity. He’d inscribed _3rd flr, 1-i-witch-Dissendium_ underneath the Galleon’s stamp and hoped that she’d be able to make heads or tails of it. He had considered communicating to her about the passage behind Gregory the Smarmy which was closer, but who knew where that led to and whether Filch would be on watch in that wing. Either way, he’d have a bit of a wait for her to make it through, so he hadn’t set out until he’d awakened Hermione for her turn at the watch, sneaking out of the other side of the tent and heading to the small cave he’d spotted when he’d been out collecting firewood.  
  
  
It was getting quite chilly out now that they were deep into the fall, and Harry cast another warming charm around himself as he checked the contents of his rucksack again. He was eager to bring a few things with him, as he had found it could be very addicting using toys on his girl. He had a special little gift for her tonight, though; something he’d discovered in Sirius’ room. Just the thought of seeing them on her was getting him very hard and he shifted his legs as his hand tugged at his groin.   
  
  
  
Because he was backed up to the rocky outcropping, Harry had been able to cordon off a nice little secluded area for himself, hanging his Invisibility cloak up on a branch so that it shielded him from view on one side. The enchantments were in place to further protect them. He didn’t think exploring the cave would be such a good idea at this time of year even if he had been able to get inside, so he kept to the trees nestled deep in the woods. He lay back on the log, letting his back and shoulders mould to the curved timber as he stared up at the stars peeking through the gaps in the leaves. He dreamily slid his hand inside the front of his jeans to stroke the defined length lying stiff on his belly. As his thumb lazily circled around the tip, he noted that the slit of the glans was already leaking a pre-cum fluid in his anticipation.  
  
  
The fondling only made him drowsy, however, and by the time he heard the signaling crack of a body in the area he had almost dropped off asleep. The noise jolted him awake and he sat up to stare with bespectacled eyes blinking at the fair and lovely vision of Luna in a dark blue dressing gown standing on the forest floor under rays of moonlight. She was like a dream, he thought awe-struck, with her radish earrings and golden halo of hair providing just the perfect framing of her dazzling face as her wand raised like a torch, and Harry needed to touch her right away to make sure she was solid and real.   
  
  
He didn't have to move, as it turned out, for the minute Luna had become oriented with her surroundings and saw Harry sitting there, she barreled into him and he wrapped his arms around her reflexively. Feeling her mass underneath his groping fingers, realizing he had her to arrange at his will, he suddenly felt his desire double in its strength as it washed over him in a wave. He was kissing her hard before he could even find words to speak, his mouth punishing her for her absence this past wretched month by stealing the very air from her lungs. The girl let him have his fill, though, and it was only when she was making distressed noises as she tried to draw some breath that he finally pulled away.  
  
  
“Luna, Luna, baby, oh God, you have no idea how I’ve missed you, luv, I want you so badly,” he greeted her in a stream of endearments; his hands briskly moving to tug open the sash around her waist before she could even respond.  
  
  
“Oh, Harry, I can’t believe you let me finally come. I was so worried about you. I’m so happy this worked, I knew Daddy could help.” Luna was shaking as she tucked her wand behind her ear so her hands could travel all over his body and he tingled at her touch, but then he had the front of her robe drawn wide as he pushed her back off his lap. He moaned loudly when he saw her nude form underneath, as much from alarm as lust.  
  
  
“Good God, Lu, what if you had been caught? You’re mad to come out like this,” he insisted with a hushed cry.  
  
  
Luna froze for a second as her eyes grew big with fear. “You mean you don’t like it? I thought you would want me to be naked right away.”  
  
  
“Well, yeah, of course I do, and I love that you thought ahead for me, but still…be careful, okay? I wouldn’t want you to run into anybody nasty while you’re starkers under your kit, for Merlin’s sake.” He ran both hands in straight lines over her breasts and belly, settling one on her bum while the other cupped her quim. “This is just for me, alright? You belong to me, don’t you?”  
  
  
He had yearned to hear her breathy confirmation all month; the words had rolled out of the mouth of his dream-self night after night as he demanded complete surrender of his slave, but dream-Luna was just a pale imitation to the real thing as his blonde beauty practically snarled to him now in her affirmative response.  
  
  
“Ye-e-es, yessssss, I’m yours, my body belongs to you, Master, anything for you,” she groaned desperately, her hips canting forward as she pressed her cunt into his hand.  
  
  
That was all that he needed to act, and soon he had her robe completely off, stopping to close his teeth over a nipple as Luna arched her back, and then spreading the flannel over the downed tree base. He grabbed her face and kissed her once more before moving to stretch her over the covered bark onto her stomach. He didn’t want to waste any time getting started.  
  
  
“Lu, sweetie, I want you to lie here while I get some things, hands behind your head and legs spread apart,” he commanded.   
  
  
Watching her readily comply was almost orgasm inducing he’d been deprived of this so long. The sex starved youth had needed to partake of her nectar upon seeing her expose already glistening petals to him, but after only a few licks he stepped over to his backpack and unzipped the top while she whined for him.   
  
  
“Master, please, I need you inside me now, I can’t wait!” She wouldn’t lie still as she cried for his attentions and Harry enjoyed the spectacle of watching her bottom squirm. Luna looked ready to hump the side of the log.  
  
  
He clucked at her impatience. “Now, now, none of that; I told you I have some bits to do first. You have to be a good girl for Master. I know you wouldn’t want to displease me, would you?” He smiled into his bag as he listened to her plead her obedience.  
  
  
By the time he was looming over her again, she was growing hysterical in her need of him. Harry shushed her in a soothing manner as his fingers trailed down her spine. He had yet to take off his own clothes, but he made sure to cast several warming charms over Luna’s shivering body and her robe. He leaned over her and rested his legs against the trunk as he brought her collar under her bent arm and then grabbed the end strap on the other side of her, fitting it into place snug around her neck and then fiddling behind her clasped hands as he buckled it. Luna sighed and settled down almost immediately. Harry's body went slack and he folded himself over her back. His head dangled to the side of hers so he could speak low into her ear, her earring tickling his nose.  
  
  
“Baby, you feel so fucking good. I don’t want to rush this, luv, I want us to make this last as long as we can, okay? You’re not ready to run away from me already, are you?” The girl fervently shook her head. “Good, sweetie, we’re going to have a lovely time; trust me. Just do what I say and everything will be brilliant.”  
  
  
“Yes, Master.”   
  
  
Luna sounded trance-like now that he’d calmed her and Harry was struck by how easily he manipulated her emotional state. Once again, he felt that familiar power surge through him; knowing that he had control of Luna in so many ways was just what he required after all the gloom he’d been dealing with recently. It was good that he could enjoy this moment without having the locket pervert it for him. Well….not have the locket make it _more_ perverted, he amended. When he had the firm wood of his wand back in his grip, he plucked hers poking from her ear to set it aside then picked his body up off Luna and twisted to look behind him, landing his sight on a flat boulder sitting next to some bushes. He quickly Transfigured it into a long bench, then summoned its heavy weight forward until it was right behind them.  
  
  
Harry scooped up Luna by the waist and chest and then dragged her backwards until he was seated on the bench with her astride his lap. He swung his legs over the bench and turned them to the other side so he could face out towards the woods, none too eager to be surprised by intruders should anyone happen by. Luna started to mewl in her contentment as Harry took hold of her arms and folded them behind her back, elbows pointing down while her palms and wrists pressed together as if she were praying backwards. He used the sash from her robe to bind them together and knot it at the top by her hands. Once he had her tied, he shifted her on his lap until he had the desired access. She was turned slightly to her right, one leg bent so that it wrapped around the seat of his pants, her dainty foot tucked into his bum. Her other leg was resting over the top of his own and he used his left hand to push them both wider apart, loving the feel of her arse on the erection straining to pop out of his jeans while the two of them were spread open like that.   
  
  
After posing her to his satisfaction, it was like a strong magnetic pull from her twat was directing his fingers right into her core. Merlin, she was so tight and hot inside, and the smell of her was making him dizzy now that he could drink in her heady scent again and not just imagine it. He coiled her long, lovely locks around his left wrist and pulled her head towards him, begging for her lips on his mouth again.  
  
  
“Kiss me, baby. Just keep kissing me until I stop you.”  
  
  
His tongue wrapped around hers as they teased each other, sucking on it before closing his lips over hers to draw them back like he was pulling pumpkin juice through a straw. Luna’s moan vibrated along the flesh of his mouth and he answered with his own. He lost himself in the sensation of their comingling and hadn’t even realized he had all four fingers pumping into her until his thumb was insisting it join in by folding against its mates. The super aroused teen began tracing and nibbling her plump bottom lip as his hand twisted around her cunny enough to work itself in past the knuckles. Luna gave a deep _oh_ as he moved inside further still, and he attempted to distract her by attacking her mouth with renewed ferociousness.  
  
  
When he could feel her folds around his wrist, he stopped for a moment to revel in the pulsing heat of her. It was like being a part of her living tissue; he was amazed yet again by how powerful it was to experience this kind of connection. Letting her heart beating amplify through his skin; in his brain, even fluttering behind his eye sockets, her pulse evident under his cheekbones, was like stepping into her very life force as if she were the last magical room in the Department of Mysteries. But she was his secret to unlock, no one would ever know this Luna, no one but him. He let her breathe as he stopped the suction of his lips and whispered to her in his replenished reverence.  
  
  
“Lu, sweetie, your heart is mine. I’m going to take care of you. No one can hurt my angel when I’m around. No one loves you like your Master, Luna. Tell me that you’re mine again.”  
  
  
The girl was gone as deep as he was, but she replied in that same breathless awe, her words intoning a chant for him. “Oh, yes, Master, I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours…”  
  
  
While his hand felt tight in her channel, it didn’t cramp, so he merely let his slow pumping resume as he stroked her inside walls lightly. There was a variance in the textures now that he focused on it; although while still velvety smooth, some patches seemed rough, and there was a malleable sponginess as he stretched her. He moved his head down so that he could slip the nipple closest to him in his mouth and suckle some more.  Harry unwound the hand in her hair and reached around her torso to get to her other breast, happy to be pinching and teasing the nipple into a sharp point while his tongue and cool breaths wrinkled the one under his lips. Soon, her moans and whines spiraled into a scream as he felt her walls contract and then she was gushing all over him, the night animals seeming to answer her in their increased volume all around them.  
  
  
She shuddered hard with her orgasm as he began to remove his hand from what felt like deep within her core, cooing to her the whole time. He kissed her mouth while she recuperated from the aftereffects, but then he was licking his fingers clean as he decided where he wanted to move her next. He took a mental stock of the contents in his pack again and settled on what he most wanted to see. Harry wanted to get her back into that heightened state relatively quickly, but he also wanted to make sure he didn’t completely overwhelm her as he’d done before. She needed to be fully conscious and alert when he sent her home.  
  
  
“God, luv, you’re incredible, you are. Master has a surprise for you, but first I want to make sure you’ve earned it. You’re gonna lay on your back now, while I get you ready, okay? Does that sound good?” he cajoled.   
  
  
He swiftly untied her hands so he could lift her up and carry her back to the fallen tree, laying her down on the flannel robe to keep her heated up. When he bid her to stretch all the way out, her back rounding the timber this time, he used the Binding spell to lash her arms to her ankles, the rope pulling taut under the body of the log and fastening her into immobility. Luna’s eyes shut to feel the pressure in her limbs, but groaned when Harry smacked her cheek, then back handed the other side of her face to keep her awake. He used the flat of his fingers and palm to spank at various parts of her: a breast, her pubis, the inside of her thigh, above an armpit, against the curvature of her hip. She was fidgeting now as her whines gained momentum. Then Harry stepped back to retrieve the next item in his satchel.  
  
  
When he pulled out the flogger, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at his handiwork. With all of this practice, he was getting _really_ good at his Transfiguration skills. MacGonagall would be so thrilled, he mused. He had recalled as much vivid detail as possible from his internet searches when he created his tool, and kept the leather strips a basic black, the handle braided in the grip. He let the soft sides of the tresses caress his hand, then Luna’s breasts; his wrist oscillating with the fanning motion all the way down to her abdomen. Luna was twitching in her excitement as she begged for him to whip her. The first instance when he brought back his hand and slapped the fringe against her lily white skin she keened into the pain until it had passed, her body tense in the aftermath even as she cried for more.  
  
  
Harry was eager to let go, but he refrained from getting carried away and concentrated deliberately on where and how hard his hits landed, keeping them mostly to her tits as she squirmed deliciously under his steadying rhythm. That porcelain veneer burnished a bright red as he worked.  Every so often he let the strands slap lower to surprise her. After a short time, he could see that Luna was so entranced that she appeared ready to climax, her mouth open as her whines escalated, her thighs quivering, her sex puffy and slick. Harry ceased his whipping as he pressed his palm to her stomach, speaking softly as he brought her back down from her height of pleasure. Luna trembled against him, but groaned obediently into his touch as she waited for his next move.  
  
  
“There’s my girl. You’re so good for me. I think you’re getting better at this, baby; I’m so pleased with you.” Luna sobbed her thanks to her Master, but he wasn’t done with her yet, not by a mile.  
  
  
“I’ve got a present for you now, luv. Something that belonged to my godfather, but now I’m going to give to you. Would you like that?” Her silvery eyes grew brighter as he watched the tears well up and her face looked pained as she nodded.  
  
  
“Oh, yes, Master. I would be so honored.” His angel never let him down.  
  
  
Harry set aside his wand and flogger on the bench as he rapidly shed his flannel shirt and tee underneath. He shivered as the cold air hit his burning skin, but then he was slipping the mokeskin pouch over his head and opening it to pull out the gift he was harboring with the rest of his treasures. The two silver hoops gleamed in the light of the moon and a thrill ran up his spine at the thought of where they were going to end up. When he leaned over Luna again, he lay the earrings down on her flat belly then cupped her soft globes with his hands to absorb the heat that rose up from her flesh. His fingers pulled up into pincers as he coaxed her nipples to peaks again, and when he reached for his wand he calmly informed her that he was going to ice them up a bit. Luna’s face looked worried for but a second before nodding her head as much as the position would afford her.   
  
  
Harry was starting to remember his prick by this time; having been so preoccupied with what he was doing and watching Luna’s reactions, he had quite forgotten it. He rubbed the bulge still in his jeans as he held tight to his wand once more, preparing to do something so bold in his claiming of the girl that he was ready to come himself. As he murmured the spell to chill the nerves in her nipples, and then one as an antiseptic, he gleefully brought the hoops to rest against them, the bar across the tops open and ready for insertion. He had read that Muggles used needles to poke a hole where they were needed, but he had followed up in his handy bondage book to find the appropriate spells for mimicking the same action. There were several body modification rituals that were discussed in an entire chapter; he had found the practice endlessly fascinating. When he invoked the proper charm, he was almost shocked to see the slide of the barbell disappear through her rosy tips and seal up with a silver ball on the end. He was breathing as heavy as Luna as she realized what had just happened.  
  
  
Her sigh was long. “Thank you, thank you so much, Master, you treat me so special.” Her saucer eyes gazed deeply into his and Harry swallowed when he felt her adoration as a tangible squeeze in his chest.  
  
  
“That’s because you ARE special, Luna,” he whispered warmly to her, his voice raspy with emotion.  
  
  
  
He then leaned over to claim her further with a kiss, his lips grazing against hers softly. When he pulled away, he released her from her binds and held out his hand. Luna took it hesitantly as she slowly rolled upwards, her body stiff in the movement. She shyly looked down at her chest to see for herself what Harry had given her; the smile she shone upon him afterwards was brilliant.  
  
  
“I love it, Master.”  
  
  
Harry was starting to feel his control slipping by this time. He needed to be inside her, and soon. With her hand in his, he pulled her off the log and towards the bench again, only this time positioning her to climb on the top seat on all fours. She was noticeably excited again, and her playfulness delighted him as she grew frisky as a foal, her rump teasing him in a swivel of hips. He smacked her bottom to remind her that he was still to be sated and she immediately stilled, although peering over her shoulder as she watched him unzip his pants and tug them down. Damn, it really was cold as an old witch’s tit; he snickered in his head, but cast another warming charm on them both as he swung one leg over the bench behind her. Luna could only spread her legs so far and still stay perched on the flat stone, but she did her best, anyway. Harry’s hands rounded the sweet flesh of her bum as he prepared to enter her.  
  
  
“God, baby, I’ve been needing to fuck you so hard every day since we were last together. My cock has been aching for you. Show me how much you missed it, gorgeous.”  
  
  
Luna was ready for him, and the second the head of his prick was flush with her gash, she was pushing backwards and spearing herself on him. They both moaned harmoniously and the sensations were so all consuming that he knew he wouldn’t be able to last this session in his usual stead. It was paramount that he take his pleasure of her body before his knob could beat him to the punch. In moments, he was feverishly fucking her, soon grabbing her thighs and pulling her legs off the slab in order to fold them behind his arse. His grip on her waist was a vise and his pummeling felt glorious as he grunted and groaned his appreciation. When he felt the tide of his orgasm rising, he moved her legs back to rest on her knees and then swept his hands up underneath her to tug at the new jewelry. She cried out and then that clutching in her cunt as she came pushed him over. Before his seed exploded, though, he rapidly pulled out of her and then struck his wand down as he shouted his spell, demanding she shut her eyes while flipping the girl in her pose so that she was suddenly facing his crotch. Then he was shooting helplessly like an uncorked champagne bottle, his hand on the underside of his prick directing the ropes of white arcing outwards and landing upon that shining visage.  
  
  
Merlin, she looked gorgeous. He didn’t think his spunk could ever be this appealing as it had splashed against her features. When she cracked open her eyes into slits, the gooey remnants on her eyelashes sparkling, he smiled broadly to see her done up in his tactile affections. As he let his breathing return to normal, he sat sideways on the bench and pulled her front across his lap this time, her bum resting on his now spent cock. His arms were tight around her as he began to lick his issue from her cheeks and nose, taking each few swipes to share it with her in an impassioned tongue play. It didn’t matter if it had gone up a nostril or crusted into a brow, or hung from her chin, he was sure to get every drop of it for the two of them to feast on.   
  
  
By the time she was free from all trace of his release, the teens were snuggled against each other in their cozy embrace continuing their lazy kissing for a bit. When Harry drew back, he was grinning from ear to ear, feeling significantly better now than before she’d arrived. He almost felt human again. Luna’s gaze flittered around his face as she took in several new details.  
  
  
“Your hair has gotten wilder, I think,” she said as she tousled his long locks in emphasis. She appeared amused by the development, though, and her nose crinkled when pulling at the tips brushing his shoulders.   
  
  
“Well, at least I shaved before you got here. I haven’t been bothering since it’s only Hermione and Ron staring at my stubbly mug every day.” He smirked as he brought her mouth to his for another kiss.   
  
  
Luna paused midway to inform him seriously, “I shaved, too, just for you.”  
  
  
Harry’s smile bloomed wide again. “Yeah, I noticed,” he chuckled, a glowing sizzle along his skin knowing that he had this lovely girl preparing herself for his pleasure. “And we don’t have to worry about Nargles, either,” he teased.  
  
  
The young witch ran her hands up his sides as she further inspected him, but the tickling sensations her fingers brought made him arch his back and grab hold of her hands. She eyed him critically, however.  
  
  
“You’ve gotten so skinny,” she remarked, sounding worried by the fact. Harry brushed it off with a shrug of his shoulder.  
  
  
“Not a lot of access to food when you’re on the run. We do alright, but it’s not exactly three square a day. It’s been harder on some of us, though. Wish I had planned things better, but I can’t do a lot about it now.” He sighed as he looked into the woods before him. He’d really have to find a way to turn Ron’s mood around soon before it fractured their little group into pieces.  
  
  
“If you let me come see you again, I’ll be sure to bring food with me next time, Harry. I don’t want you three going hungry out here.”  
  
  
Harry slapped his hand against his forehead and groaned. “Oh God, I’m such an idiot! Why didn’t I think of that before? Bollocks, I didn’t even tell you about the secret passageways when I had the chance. So, I guess you figured out my cryptic message alright, then?” he asked as his thoughts turned to her journey out here.  
  
  
“Yes, that was very helpful. I didn’t know for sure until I got to the third floor what you were referring to, but then it all fell into place. It was difficult sneaking around the castle, though. I don’t just have Filch to worry about now. The Carrows like to leave little traps around for rule breakers.” Her eyes grew big as she spoke about the duo and her teeth worried her bottom lip when she finished.  
  
  
“Oh, shit, I forgot about them. I still can’t fucking believe they’re teaching at the school. You know they were fighting in the battle when Malfoy let them all in through the Room of Requirement, right?” Luna nodded her head but she looked very distraught all of a sudden. Harry frowned as he grabbed her wrists together.  
  
  
“What? What is it, Lu? What have they done?” he demanded as it started to dawn on him that school life was probably a bit hazardous under the new rule.  
  
  
“Oh, I…I don’t know if I should tell you. You’ll just get upset.” Now Harry was downright panicked as he thought the worst. What could Snape let them get away with realistically, though? He tried to calm down as he bid her to answer.  
  
  
“If you say it like that, then of course I’ll be upset, but I promise I won’t shout at you or anything. Just tell me what’s going on at Hogwarts with your greasy bastard of a Headmaster.”  
  
  
Luna began to slowly unveil the current state of things back at the castle. He was getting a sickening lurch in his stomach as she described how Alecto had humiliated Ginny in class. His first inclination was to put his fist through something but he controlled himself so as not to renege on his promise. When she told him how the Slytherin house was being favored over the others, which he sort of expected, he flashed on Crabbe and Goyle the last time he’d laid eyes on them. He stared deep into Luna’s eyes as he asked his next question carefully.  
  
  
“Lu, have the Slytherin crew been messing with you again? I need to know that you’re alright,” he assured her when her face blanched. Her head rolled around distractedly as she scoped out their environs before settling back to face him. Her lip was grasped in her teeth again, but then she hesitantly answered him.  
  
  
“I-I-I’m afraid I got into a situation with Terry and Anthony Goldstein,” she started. Harry was immediately tense but shocked by the names; since when did prefect Goldstein turn into a prick? He stayed silent waiting for Luna to continue, though.  
  
  
“But I thought I had it under control, Harry, I really did. Anthony just isn’t that kind of fellow and I knew I could get him to handle Terry, but…but then, I didn’t think about my blind spot like you told me to. Goyle and Nott caught me and Stunned me before I realized what was happening.” She was earnest while she watched his expression turn alarmed, “It turned out alright, though, Harry. I was in a bad way, but Ginny and Neville were there for me. They saw what was happening and intervened. We…we sort of set the boys up, but we had to Obliviate them to do it.” Her forehead creased at the admission.  
  
  
“Well, good, those sods needed some payback. Who cares if they were obliviated when you think about what they aimed to do. I’m just relieved you had some help. What did the three of you end up doing with them?”  
  
  
When Luna gave him the rundown of the whole scene, he was livid at what those thugs had attempted, but then highly amused with the outcome. Ginny could be a creative little devil when she wanted. He felt happy that the two girls were talking again and that Ginny had obviously come to some sort of settlement in her feelings towards their affair. He was concerned that she was being targeted by the Carrows, however, and wondered how he could help from such a distance. He watched Luna as she told her story, although he could see in her eyes she wasn’t keen to be explaining these things to him. He supposed part of her just wanted to protect him, and he knew his temper preceded him in her expectations, but at the same time it was comforting to see that she was strangely compelled to be totally honest with him even when she didn’t find it in his best interest to tell the whole truth.   
  
  
“I don’t think Goyle and Nott have been seen speaking to each other since,” Luna was saying, “and Terry has been acting very skittish when the Slytherins even look his way. I haven’t had them bother me at all, other than to give me the occasional confused expression. But Neville has been helping me practice those moves you showed me every lunch hour, and sometimes Ginny does them with me. I’m very concerned with her health, though. She’s been looking quite thin, too, and she has plenty of food at her disposal. She spends so many nights in detention I haven’t been able to talk to her all that much. Do you think Amycus has cast a hex on her to make her sick?”  
  
  
Harry contemplated the idea, but he had a feeling it was more than just a spell at work there. He thought about the many nights he’d spent locked up with Umbridge and how just being in her presence was enough to put him off his appetite for weeks. He imagined just what kind of suspicion and dark tactics were being fostered in that hot bed of Death Eater grooming known as Slytherin house under the Carrows’ assistance. What was Slughorn up to in all of this, he wondered. For that matter, how was McGonagall holding up? He shuddered as he realized once again just what the students had been left with in his absence. This was going to be a nasty war before all was said and done, and here were the three of them moping about the landscape because they were hungry and irritable, he thought with humility. They would have to buck up and start focusing on strategy with more determination. He had to get Ron on board, however, if they were to accomplish anything effectively.  
  
  
“What’s Snape been doing in all of this aggression towards the students? Have you noticed anything odd about his whereabouts or mannerisms?” He wasn’t sure what he wanted Luna to be looking for, but there had to be something he could glean from the murdering git’s actions as Headmaster.  
  
  
“He has left the school on a few occasions, but he’s got Amycus in charge when that happens. Those were not good days. I don’t really see him other than in the Great Hall, so it’s hard to tell, really. He looks…bothered,” she intuited.  
  
  
“Bothered? Gee, I wonder why?” he said dryly. “Although, I can’t imagine anything ruffling the black feathers of that arsehole unless you call him a coward,” he recalled. Then something suddenly loomed to the forefront of his thoughts in connection with Snape. He grabbed Luna’s hand again, his tone ominous.  
  
  
“Lu, you have to make sure you don’t spend any time alone with him. Don’t give him a reason to question you on anything directly. He’s a Legilimens, he can see into your mind if he wants, so you can’t give him an excuse to try. That could be very, very bad for us.” They stared hard at each other as they both imagined the consequences.  
  
  
Harry’s warming charm was starting to dissipate and his bum felt cold against the stone bench. He took Luna’s wand that was sitting at the other end and then rolled up her long hair into a bun so he could spear it through with the rod. Blonde wisps glinted in the dazzling brilliance of the moon as they hung by her face. He grabbed his own wand and used a Summoning charm on her flannel, draping it over her shoulders when it flew to them. He looked at her breasts and regarded their new appearance with the silver circles shining against her luminous skin. He thought about how her tormenters had tried to attack her, had expected her to get on her knees for them again without complaint and he wished to see her bearing his own mark, a way to ward off bad intent towards the girl. A crystal clear vision came to him, just then, and he knew instinctively that it was a perfect representation of his ownership.  
  
  
“Sweetie, you trust me, right?” he asked, knowing her reply but wanting to hear it all the same.  
  
  
“Yes, Harry, more than anyone.” It was a balm to his soul having this one person to believe in him no matter what happened, he felt, growing uneasy again at the thought of his friends’ expectations of him waiting back at their tent. He didn’t want to continually feel like he was letting everyone down and with Luna it was different. She strengthened him with her conviction and her trust. He felt completely committed to her more than ever, and his understanding became a prism with which he could see how his mates must feel in this predicament. He resolved to do better in his search, to fight the locket’s detrimental manipulations on his team. He pulled Luna towards him as he started to bend her, guiding her to fall over his lap and move her body so that she was lying across him.  
  
  
“I’m going to do one more thing to you before I let you leave, okay? It might burn a bit, but I’ll try to numb the area first. I’m going to mark you with a tattoo,” he imparted.  
  
  
“You mean like the Dark Mark?” Luna asked with surprise.  
  
  
Harry faltered at that for a moment. “Uh, no, not like that, dear. It’ll just be a small token, just something that says you’re mine. It won’t summon you to me or anything.” Even as he attempted to make the distinction between the two, he grew unsure at the gesture; he had not made the correlation to Voldemort when the idea came to him.  It was kind of creepy to think he was emulating that practice in some way.  
  
  
The emblem he wanted to use was further cause for his unease. The lightning bolt had seemed so ideal, a perfect shortcut to denote the identity of whose territory it marked. Was that just wrong, though? Voldemort had marked him irrevocably with the scar, in a multitude of ways that didn’t even touch on the obvious; how could he conceive of perpetuating such evil? And yet…the sign…it WAS his, wasn’t it? The memorable scar curse was the most identifiable thing about him and Harry felt it was high time he appropriated the symbol for his own use, empowering him in the process. He wanted to take back the evil done to him and what it had left in the wake and turn it into a show of his love. Anyone who laid eyes on Luna’s back would know without a doubt that she belonged to him. The thought was very intense for the boy.  
  
  
However, that brought its own set of alarms, and Harry warred with himself whether that would be a smart thing to do in light of the fact that he was being hunted down. But who would see it, he insisted in his head? Just the type of people who needed a warning was how he saw it. What would happen to Luna if it was ever discovered, though? He couldn’t even let his mind go there. No, he would have to make sure she glamored it so as to keep it hidden from view. It would be something only the two of them would know about.  
  
  
By now, his hand had hovered over Luna’s back for several minutes as he gripped his wand and debated his choice, causing her to eventually roll up on her side as she waited to see what he was up to. She looked at him quizzically and he patted her between her shoulders, urging her back down so he could move ahead. He applied the numbing spell and then prepared to brand her with his wand. He spoke to her soothingly as he got her ready for the invasive technique and asked her to tell him what else was going on at Hogwarts, suggesting she fill him in on how his other Gryffindor mates were holding up.  
  
  
As she talked, he concentrated on what he was doing, letting her voice tinkle around him in the background of his thoughts. He would latch onto a name every now and again, but his eyes never left the patch of her back and the strike beginning to form. There was a faint humming emitting from his wand and Luna had startled when he cast the first spark against her flesh. She settled down once she began to drone on about the residents of the school, but he sensed she was falling under his thrall as he continued with his design; her voice hitching in her breaths often, even grinding her arse a few times when he would occasionally pull back from his palette. His nose detected her excitement and as he watched the symbol take shape his own arousal became visible. Harry’s cock was wedged under her belly, but it still managed to make itself known as it pressed hard against her. As soon as Luna became aware of it, she squealed and the boy all but dropped his wand and fucked her right then he was so turned on.  
  
  
By the time he was done, they were both shivering with their desire for each other. He pulled her up quickly but Luna was trying to climb up on his cock as she slid her fingers into his unruly hair and gripped the strands tight. Harry wanted to see his art, however, and he smacked her arse as he commanded her to turn around. When she was sitting back on his lap face forward, he let his erect prick slide into her cunt for a few wet pumps then pulled out to arrange her so he could spread apart the firm mounds of her arse and tease her puckered hole. He used the lubricating charm again, but he slid into her easily enough. As soon as she was seated all the way down to the base of his cock, resting on his bollocks and moaning in the action, he started to move her rapidly as he held on to her hips.  
  
  
He leaned back after a few minutes, finally laying all the way on the stone as he throatily demanded she keep fucking him, bounding up on down on his rigid muscle while she tried to keep her shouts to a minimum. Even though he cast a Muffliato before she visited, they didn’t want to push their luck. He stared at the bobbing bolt on her back right above her arse and smiled wickedly as his prick buggered her enthusiastically. First the piercing, and now the tattoo. What else could he do to her, he wondered? His thoughts went back to the book Remus had given him and the mention of piercings on a girl’s bits. He imagined his Luna with rings along her folds and the visual almost brought about his climax. But he still wanted to take care of her pleasure, too, and soon he was sitting back up so he could reach around to her front and play with her petals while he fucked her. When the two teens both arched into their simultaneous release, Harry had pinched her nipple rings and tugged again while she howled. They fell back along the bench once they were through, Harry holding her against him in his ragged breaths while he slipped out of her. He wanted to suck his cum out of her, but he didn’t think he could move just then.  
  
  
Suddenly, the pair heard a crack in the trees and they both turned their heads sharply in the direction of the sound. There was a fluttering noise and then a squirrel darted up the branches of a fir tree. The two teens both let out a release of breath. Harry decided it was getting rather late and he’d have to part with her very soon. He thought ahead to when he could call her to him again. He wouldn’t be able to go another month and a half; that was for sure. He patted her on the bum and got the two of them moving to get dressed again.  
  
  
When they were back in their clothes—well, at least he was, but Luna’s robe looked way too flimsy for the brisk October night—he could see she was already looking forlorn to be leaving him. He felt the same way, but one of them would need to be strong. He pulled his backpack over to him and started to put away all of his things, making sure to reach over for his cloak, but then drew out a piece of parchment to hand to her.  
  
  
“Here, I want you to take this back with you. You’re going to need it. Share it with Nev and Gin when you can, I don’t want any of you getting caught, if it can be helped. When you want to use it, just say the incantation, ‘ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ ’” and Harry gave her a demonstration with his wand.  
  
  
Luna was delighted when she saw its magic revealed. She clapped her hands together and shrugged her shoulders into her neck, her eyes big. Harry smiled to see her pleasure, but he quickly explained the map’s benefits and then showed her how to turn it back into a blank bit of paper again. He tucked it into the front of her gown as they stood in the lit clearing, plastering it against her tender breasts while she crossed her arms.  
  
  
“Make sure you take very good care of that,” he cautioned with a shake of his finger, although he knew she would protect its secrets with her life. “This belonged to the Marauders, you know. My dad was a member.”  
  
  
Luna looked at him very intently as she insisted that she would. She could be such an earnest girl, he mused, so passionate and thoughtful. When he pulled her towards him for a last kiss, he made it as soulful a gesture as he could offer. He wanted nothing more than to fall into her again, to get off like this all night and make love to her over and over, but nonetheless, he still felt rejuvenated by her presence tonight. Harry felt assured that he could face tomorrow with a gusto that had been missing for some time now. It really was brilliant how she managed to infuse him in such a way. That optimism was back, and he felt he could prevail in any further upsets. His brain was already ticking away at a plan.  
  
  
He told her he would try to call for her in a few weeks if all went well. When Luna asked Harry point blank if they were looking for something out here, his face widened in surprise, but he shook his head to her and stayed quiet on the matter. Though he did remind her to keep a watch on Snape for him, but to make sure she stayed under his radar. They would be gone from this location in the morning, he confessed, so she couldn’t find him without new coordinates. He didn’t want her to get any ideas about coming back here for an unannounced visit, although his inner voices insisted that she knew well what the punishment would be for such an infraction. Luna had proved that he could count on her.  
  
  
It was time to send her away, however, and he tried to remain stalwart for her as she clutched him faithfully in their last few minutes together. His mind shuffled through any pertinent information that he still needed to give her, any final questions he might have had before she was gone, and like a deck of cards he patted his thoughts together into place as he determined that he’d had his say. When he stood back from her, his gaze rested on her collar and he suddenly hated the idea of taking it away.  
  
  
“If I let you keep your necklace with you, do you promise to glamour it like you’re going to do with the tattoo?” He wanted to think of her in her Hogwarts bed at night wearing it for him.  
  
  
Luna was adamant. “Oh, yes, yes, Harry, oh, Master, please let me keep it. It lets me feel so close to you. I promise that no one will see it.”  
  
  
Harry smiled at her before waving his wand over her neck to hide the leather adornment. He warned her to only wear it in the evenings, as he felt it too risky to try during classes; he had no idea what dark spells the Treacherous Trio might know to see through the charm. She gave him her word. He stood there with his heart feeling heavy but his spirit considerably lightened as he watched her leave. In a second, she was gone, her Apparition barely resonating with a low crack. He lifted up his pack to sling over his shoulder and then headed back to camp.  
  
  
When he returned, Hermione was waiting for him at the back of the tent. She appeared very flustered and avoided looking him directly in the eye as she queried him on his whereabouts, nervously playing with a bit of the chain at her throat. While she chastised him for disappearing from the camp without so much as a by your leave to make sure his companions didn’t worry, Harry suddenly thought back on the disturbance he and Luna had heard in their secluded spot and his eyelids moved to slits as he watched her. So, was Hermione up to spying on him, too? He decided to be up front with her about his activities for the night.  
  
  
“I went to meet Luna. I didn’t think you or Ron really wanted to hear about it, though, and I expected to be back before the next watch. I’m sorry if you worried.”  
  
  
“Well, is she…is she alright? Is everything a mess back in school? What’s been happening there?” She seemed suddenly eager to find out more about the news Luna had to bring, which caused Harry to raise an eyebrow since he had expected another lecture, but he dismissed her questions for the night. He was somewhat tired now and it was Ron’s turn next to get up. That promised to be loud and unpleasant. Still, he had some thinking to do in regards to Hermione’s….interests. He gave her a lop-sided, lazy grin.  
  
  
“I’ll tell you everything you want to know in the morning, alright, dear?”   
  
  
Even in the scant light of the moon, Harry could just make out her blush.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was later in the week when Hermione decided she should confront him.   
  
  
Harry had done a complete turn-around ever since his romp in the woods with Luna, and that had been fine the first few days, but now his mood was definitely making her increasingly uneasy. She had been happy at first to see that he was being so gracious and accommodating around her and Ron. The brainy witch had expected he would be all smiles the day after he’d gotten some, but had been unprepared for the level of attention he gave her; complimenting her on their lunch after she had stolen into a small petrol shop under the cloak and snagged some biscuits and more eggs for them, asking for her opinion on Dumbledore’s gifts to each of them in his will, drawing up a chart (a CHART! _swoon_ ) for them so they could review what places held significance and where they might head to next, even making a small list of items that could possibly destroy the Horcruxes once they found them. Of course, he had burned up the paper the minute they had ended up back where they started in terms of their next destination, but it was the effort that had impressed Hermione. He had very little news to share via Luna, however, and she thought it odd that Ron didn’t have more to say about that.  
  
  
Harry had been able to get Ron to lighten up a little bit and play some games with him after their brainstorming sessions, particularly when they were both free of the locket. She knew that they were all suffering the effects of the evil inside of it, but lately it was giving her a small anxiety attack every time it was her turn to wear it. She didn’t like the thoughts it planted in her head, besides that irritable feeling like she was on a constant period, and she started to consider that she might not be as good a girl as she presented herself to everyone. Being in such close quarters with two boys every minute of the day was causing its own kind of havoc on her senses. Sure, they could be a bit ripe, which wasn’t terribly pleasant with the combined musty aroma of the tent, but after a while it wasn’t their funky scent that was disturbing her. There were an awful lot of ‘boy’ things about them that she had never noticed in her friends before.  
  
  
For instance, Ron tugged at his package fairly often when he thought no one was looking. After several weeks in the outdoors with them, though, he was now much less surreptitious about it. In the mornings, he would stretch extravagantly with a loud groan in his too short cot and scratch at the flat belly peeking out from under his tee shirt, a very pronounced erection obvious under the taut denim of his jeans. Hermione would stare transfixed by the sight, until he would flash his brilliant blue eyes at her and ask what the hell she was looking at in that sullen tone he’d been using almost regularly before she would quickly turn away with her cheeks burning. It hadn’t escaped her notice, however, that very often it was Ron staring at her when she was trying to freshen up in the day’s beginnings before they left their site for new pastures. She would thrill to the feel of his eyes on her back as she brushed her hair or bent over to tie a shoelace. When he followed the movements of her backside, it was like her bum was on fire with the attention, his pupils somehow transmitting beams to set her skin aflame.  
  
  
Harry, though, was a unique problem unto himself, and both she and Ron were being driven spare with his exploits. It was no longer a secret amongst the trio that he had a very definite need to attend to his libido several times a day. At first, it had been subtle; merely taking an extra long time to bring back the twigs and branches for their fire, which he always offered to do. When she slowly realized what he was up to after Ron had made a few oblique remarks about it, she had only smirked at the idea and wondered how Ron was faring with his pent up frustrations, since she had yet to catch him at anything other than feeling up his tackle. Once she’d actually been exposed to Harry’s night time antics, however, it had been quite a rude awakening and Hermione had been aroused by the show as much as she’d been horrified by the action.  
  
  
The worst nights came when Harry had the necklace on, she had noticed, and this had been the case one evening, when she had been awakened by Harry keening into his pillow and flailing his body about on the thin bed; her blood running cold as he suddenly went slack and started speaking in Parseltongue. It hadn’t helped matters when she heard him unzip his pants and then watched in shock as the boy pulled out his very stiff penis and began stroking it slowly as the sibilant sounds continued slurring from his lips. Her mouth hung open as she absorbed the sexual display in front of her. She was aware that her nipples had grown hard and that she was moist between her legs and she wondered thunderstruck what would happen if she reached out to touch him _right there_ while he was under.  
  
  
Hermione had been so freaked by her driving impulse she got up and ran out of the flaps to get Ron, who was muttering to himself to stay awake while sitting on a small stool. He had looked up at her in alarm and asked what was wrong. She couldn’t even get the whole explanation out, but just pointed back to the tent and suggested Harry might be having a fit.  
  
  
When Ron had stepped back inside, he stared distastefully at Harry still in the throes of his wanking and snakespeak and then calmly put his foot under the cot’s edge and kicked, tipping the bed over to its side and spilling its occupant on the hard ground. Harry had cried out when he landed, but then he quickly sat up, his head darting from side to side in a disoriented shake as he attempted to identify his surroundings in the dark. When he blinked at them in confusion; especially since he was without his glasses, he croaked out a demand to know what had just happened.  
  
  
“You’re wanking again, you git. Do you think it would be possible for you to extract your hand from you prick for more than a few minutes at a time and give it a rest, already? We’re about done with your little hobby, yeah.” And then Ron had given her a remorseful glance, as if he was apologizing for Harry’s behavior by virtue of being male.  
  
  
Harry looked suitably chastened but professed his innocence. “Sorry, but I was asleep; I didn’t even know what I was doing, alright? I’m not doing this on purpose.”  
  
  
Hermione was standing behind Ron clutching the sides of his flannel shirt as she peered over the side of his arm. She spoke to him while staring directly at his bright, emerald eyes, avoiding his still exposed penis at all cost.   
  
  
“Harry, you were dreaming and talking in Parseltongue. Do you remember what you were doing? Was it something to do with _You-Know-Who_?”  
  
  
The boy’s eyes had widened upon hearing that, and he looked sick for a second, but then he had insisted he didn’t remember anything from the dream as he suddenly noticed his opened pants and started to cover himself up in a hurry. Eventually, Ron went back out and Harry fell back asleep, but Hermione laid there for hours with much to think about. He had been subdued all the next day, much to Ron’s chagrin, who had taken a particular zeal in picking at Harry’s affliction with a series of snarky jokes. Harry had thrown Ron baleful glances but kept quiet and took his punishment. Hermione kept feeling like she was being torn between them; sympathetic that they were both under strain, but thinking that Ron had a right to be offended, yet realizing Harry was dealing with something neither of them could understand.   
  
  
That was something that she grew very curious about, though, just what was it that Harry was experiencing? She was an inquisitive girl after all, and she had convinced herself that it was only out of this innate questing for knowledge that she should follow him on his midnight excursion when it came about only a few days later. Hermione had been quite alert when she heard the rustling of the tent shortly after she’d relieved Harry on sentry duty. Incredibly, the sudden idea of watching him pleasure himself completely uninhibited while he assumed he was alone was very essential to her sexual education.   
  
  
She had argued with herself for a half hour before she could get her feet to move, and she had held onto the chain around her neck while an unrecognizable voice in her head urged her on ( _doooooiiiiiittt_ ), until finally she set out with nary a look back to their unprotected camp as she strode forth on his trodden path. It was great opportunity to use her tracking charm, she insisted, as she cast her spell to light up the eager wizard’s footprints through the forest floor. When she had arrived to his hideaway to discover that he was meeting Luna, she’d been shocked at first, but then quickly settled into observing the two as she ascertained the extent of their passion for each other. It had been eye-opening, to say the least.  
  
  
When Harry had whipped his visitor with his little…whippy thing, she had held her breath waiting to see how Luna would respond. Her mind tried to wrap around the notion that the blonde found this supremely pleasurable. When Harry had pierced her with the jewelry, Hermione’s face was a study in perplexity. When Harry fucked Luna from behind, she had to cover her mouth tightly to keep from groaning aloud. And when he painted her back so intently as they conversed about the mundane, and then took her again with an unmitigated joy in his expression, looking for all the world like the picture of ecstasy, she had received an epiphany in the form of their wanton desire. She wanted to feel that. Hermione wanted to feel it right now.   
  
  
Yet, she was sort of stuck there, wasn’t she? There had been a few times when she’d allowed her fingers to travel under the waistband of her pants as one of the boys slept while the other was posted outside, and when this happened, her fantasies were myriad but scattered in the effluence of her thoughts. She daydreamed about Ron, strong and attentive as she climbed on top of him and straddled his manhood the way she had read about; imagined the way his eyes would never leave hers as they made love. Or sometimes, it was Harry, and she was letting him take her hard as he clung to her and moaned her name the way he had done with Luna, his lovely rear end bucking as he pounded into her. Hermione had always imagined that her first time would be wonderful and romantic, full of intense stimulating feelings but with a lot of respectful consideration on the part of her lover. Sneaking a look at Harry and Luna had suggested the possibility that sex could be raunchy, and still a loving exchange between two people. Maybe, even three. This opened a whole new window of exploration for her.  
  
  
Once her mind had seized onto the image of both boys taking her, she had given in easily to her body’s lustful demands. Where Harry was apparent, however, Hermione had the ability to employ some discretion, and her forays into wanking were a silent, stealthy affair. At least she thought they were, but then Harry had started…teasing her and she didn’t know how to act around him all of a sudden. He had caught her several times staring at him while he played chess with Ron, or with the snitch Dumbledore had willed to him. She would swiftly divert her attention, hiding behind her copy of Tales of the Beedle Bard pretending she was deep in her reading, but when she chanced a glance back in his direction, he would be watching her with a devious smirk—which looked damn sexy on him—as if there was some unspoken confidence between them. Hermione supposed that was exactly the case, really, as it was becoming painfully clear that Harry knew about her spontaneous voyeuristic venture. She was getting tired of the game, though.  
  
  
On the night she decided she should discuss this with Harry like a pair of reasonable grown-ups, Harry had a few ideas of his own, as it turned out.  
  
  
They were back near the water again, somewhere in Wales and just off the beach. It was getting quite brisk outside, but they were bundled up and huddled in the tent eating their measly supper of fish that Harry had caught earlier. Hermione had done the best she could with it, but it hadn’t been the tastiest fillet. Ron let her know just how subpar the meal had been as he stewed in his funk, however, and he was getting on her last nerve. She eyed the gold chain around his neck that disappeared into his shirt with repugnance. She wished she could handle the locket’s power better so that Ron never had to wear it. He was such a bastard with that thing on.  
  
  
Harry still had his buoyant attitude and seemed impervious to the foul mood of his mate, making light of Ron’s remarks by joking with her.  
  
  
“Ah, yeah, that was totally revolting, Hermione, can I please have some more?” He gave her his best Dickensian orphan look, replete with puppy eyes, his hands folded together in petition. She laughed in spite of her annoyance at their situation. It was amazing what a good shag could do for Harry’s character, she mused.  
  
  
“Well, I’m glad you both find this all so amusing. First, I lose a chunk of flesh and almost bleed to death, and now you’re just going to sit around and have a laugh while I starve. Lovely,” Ron moped.  
  
  
“Oh, come on, Ron, buck up, will you? I think you just need to take your mind off of your stomach for a bit. What say we have a little after dinner drink to warm us up?” Harry offered with a conspiratorial wink as he reached for his rucksack. The ginger boy suddenly got very eager as his face showed his surprise.  
  
  
“What? You brought the last of the Firewhiskey?” he asked hopefully. When Harry retrieved the partially filled bottle from under his clothes, his friend broke out in a grin. “Mate, you’re brilliant. I take back every nasty thing I said about your willy.” The two boys began searching for something to pour the liquor into for each of them.  
  
  
While Hermione viewed the inclusion of alcohol with some reproach, it was heartening to see Ron’s spirits lift, at least. She supposed she could use the flood of liquid fire to suffuse her poorly fed belly, but she hastened to caution the boys’ on their enthusiasm. It wouldn’t do to have them both passed out drunk the rest of the night leaving her the only one to stand guard.  
  
  
“Let’s not overdo it. We just want to get comfortable, okay? Ron, don’t guzzle it down like you did back at Grimmauld.” Harry stopped in the middle of his pour to glance over at Ron and then slide it back to her. He was wearing that smug smile again and it irked Hermione to see it.  
  
  
“Well, we’ve only got a third of the bottle left, Hermione, we can’t really get too pissed. I think _you’re_ the one who needs to be careful, young lady,” Ron added in mocking tone. His eyes were warm, however, and Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him.  
  
  
“Why don’t we make it a game,” Harry suggested. The two looked at him curiously.  
  
  
“Let’s get out the confessions. We have to ask each other an embarrassing question and the person whose turn it is to answer gets points for every time they can spill their guts straight up without having to take a shot of whiskey to do it.” He looked pleased with himself for thinking up such a twist.  
  
  
Hermione regarded him dismissively. “Oh, really, Harry. We’re going to play your version of Truth or Dare? How pedestrian.” She was actually surprised, though, that he would come up with such an exercise in personal truths. Harry was not known for being an open book. But Ron seemed all for it and goaded her with some obvious bait.  
  
  
“Come on, ‘Mione, don’t be a drag. You’re just too chicken to answer our questions.” It might have been overt, but it was still effective. Hermione grabbed the cup out of Harry’s hand before he could even offer it to her.  
  
  
“Fine, let’s see how well YOU do, then, Mr. Truthsayer. This should be rich.” Then she thought better of her comment. “Wait a tic,” she looked at the hollow of Ron’s throat and could see the slight tremor under his skin at the pulse there, the gleam of gold against his skin. “Perhaps you should give Harry the locket before we start.” Ron looked slightly offended for a second like she was suggesting that he wasn’t man enough, but then reached into his open shirt and fished out the necklace, pulling it over his head and handing it to the other boy.  
  
  
Harry donned the Horcrux and then handed his mate his share of their libation. “First round doesn’t count. Cheers, mates.” He tapped each of their cups lightly and Hermione and Ron followed suit, then all three eyed each other before knocking back their drinks.  
  
  
Hermione made a face and coughed into the now familiar heat, but the boys grinned at her affectionately.  
  
  
“God, that’s ghastly. I don’t know how I’m ever supposed to get used to that,” she cringed theatrically. Harry regarded his two friends with some thoughtfulness as he stroked his faintly whiskered chin.  
  
  
“Hmm, let’s see, who should I start with? What will turn you bright red, Weasley?”   
  
  
Ron feebly protested. “Hey! Why do you get to go first with the questions?” he whined.  
  
  
“’Cause it’s my idea, you prat. Now, take your medicine, man, and—what is it the Americans say? Cowboy up?” Harry teased.  
  
  
“Cow Boy? Sounds like a Transfiguration spell gone wrong, if you ask me,” Ron muttered as he waited to see what humiliating truth Harry would demand to hear.  
  
  
“Alright, I know,” he started as he gave his friend a devious look, “what was your last wank fantasy about and who starred in it?”  
  
  
Ron glowered back at the boy as he paused before answering. His blue eyes quickly darted over at Hermione as his head stayed motionless, but then he was looking only at Harry again. Hermione got a fluttery feeling in her midsection as he opened his mouth.  
  
  
“You bloody fucker, Harry,” he whispered as he shut his eyes. When he opened them again he looked determined, but held out his cup, anyway. “Hit me,” he requested dully.  
  
  
Harry poured him a fair amount, but then Ron downed it in a quick blink. Then words were flowing out of his mouth in a long, uninterrupted stream.  
  
  
“ItwasaboutMioneandRomildaVaneandtheyweregettingoffwitheachothernakedonmybedatHogwarts.” He exhaled as he finished and then waited nervously for their reaction. Hermione was outraged.  
  
  
“Romilda Vane? Ewwww! Why would you want to see me kissing that old cow? She’s so stuck up and she’s not even that pretty! Really, Ron, you might have picked someone better for me,” she sniffed snobbishly.  
  
  
Both boys goggled at each other before turning back to her. Harry looked about ready to break into a bout of giggles, but he calmly asked her who she would have preferred while Ron choked. She only eyed him shrewdly.  
  
  
“Will I get a point if I answer that without a drink, Harry?” He smiled as he begged off.  
  
  
“Nah, it’s Ron’s turn to ask a proper question. I’ll let him decide.” He glanced to his mate blushing hard next to him. Ron appeared to still be considering Hermione’s decidedly unexpected response to his image of her, but shook his head dazedly and gave Harry a stern glare.  
  
  
“Yeah, well, payback is a bitch, remember? You would bring up wanking. So, tell me, Harry, what was the most bent thing you ever did while beating your meat?”  
  
  
Hermione winced at his crudity, but was surprised to see Harry pink up in his cheeks and look somewhat abashed. She thought he was going to be all eager and brazen to share his sex stories the way he’d been so coy in getting them to play. She was now curious as to his purpose for this little experiment.  
  
  
“Errr, I—uh, guess I—should take another shot, please.” He stuck out his chipped china mug as Ron smirked and tipped the bottle. After Harry had gulped his liquid courage, he looked up at the ceiling of the tent and droned out his experience.  
  
  
“I…was tossing off—” and it was a bit ironic to see him redden further as he admitted aloud this frequent activity of his considering how blatant he’d become—“and I…I…rolled my legs over my head and…let it fall over my—my face,”   
  
  
By this time, Harry was hiding behind a hand. Hermione couldn’t help but be amused at that, but her features crinkled together as she tried to picture what he was explaining. Ron suddenly interrupted loudly.  
  
  
“Get—the—fuck—OUT!!” He looked gobsmacked at his friend for a moment as he understood something that Hermione wasn’t getting, but then his eyes shut in his mirth as he began chuckling. “Bloody HELL, mate, you are too fucking much!”  Ron didn’t hold back as he fell to his side in his laughing fit.  
  
  
“What? What did he do? I don’t understand,” Hermione insisted as she demanded someone to clue her in. Harry was completely mortified and just threw up his hands at them both in his appeal to let it lie.  
  
  
Ron tried to bark out an explanation for her between his hearty chortling as he held onto his belly. “Oh, man, that hurts. Oh, Merlin! Harry was, uh, tasting the fruits of his, uh, labor, you could say,” and his witticism sent him on another gale of hilarity.  
  
  
It finally made some sense to her. She looked over at her bold friend and regarded him with more surprise as a little film suddenly played in her imagination. Wow, boys really were mad when it came to sex.  
  
  
She might have tasted herself a few times—FOR RESEARCH PURPOSES ONLY!—but that was only a small lick and from what she understood a boy’s ejaculation could be quite a lot of viscous volume. And Harry did it right in his mouth? She didn’t know whether to be impressed or horrified at the lengths he would go. Good Lord, where did he draw the line? But then she had watched him do some highly questionable things to his girlfriend just the other night. He was quite creative, that one. She didn’t know her friend had it in him. She cleared her throat and tried to offer some small comfort to Harry as she patted him on the knee.  
  
  
“Well, I guess it’s your turn to play High Inquisitor again, Harry, so who has to answer next?” It wasn't as if she _wanted_ to be embarrassed in front of them, but at the same time, she wanted to feel accepted, like one of the guys. This seemed like an opportunity to show these two she wasn’t as straight-laced as they had come to expect and it made her a bit giddy.  
  
  
Harry watched her intently for a few beats before he spoke and she was reminded how that piercing green gaze could unsettle her.  
  
  
“Yeah, right, I think I’ll choose you, ‘Mione. So, what did you think of our performance the other night? Did you see anything you liked?” he suggested aggressively.  
  
  
Ron’s giggling abruptly ceased as he sat up sharply and stared at her in shock. “What? What does he mean? What performance? What were you looking at?”   
  
  
His flurry of questions were coming at her in rapid fire but Hermione tried to remain unflappable while she sat studying her empty plastic tumbler as if it held a great secret.  She could feel their eyes burning holes through her. Without a word, she held out her cup and waited for Harry to fill it. She hadn’t really thought he wasn’t going to bring that up, had she? No, Harry liked to jump when she was off her guard, she recalled. He knew his offensive attacks as well as his defense, the crafty bugger. She cleared her throat again then held her breath as she slung back the cup’s contents. Somehow, it didn’t taste as bad this time, although she still grimaced for effect.  
  
  
“Yes, okay, Harry, I went to spy on you. I just thought you were going to masturbate, not meet up with Luna. I’m sorry, but I was curious. You’re so…bloody…fixated; I wanted to know what the big deal was, alright?” she admitted.  
  
  
Both boys stared at her intently, but then it was Ron who spoke up. “Yes, well, that’s all fine and dandy, ‘Mione, but you didn’t answer the question.” Then Harry chimed in.   
  
  
“Yeah, answer the question, luv, did you like it?” His eyes were shimmering like emerald fire now in the increasing shadows of the tent as the sun fell behind the world. Hermione felt compelled to reply honestly.  
  
  
“Okay, I did. It wasn’t what I was expecting—well, some of it was—but I thought you and Luna looked very beautiful, very erotic together. It was like seeing another side of you, Harry, and that was kind of exciting. I...still don’t understand your need to…hit her, but it was obvious how mad you are for each other. When you were having sex with her, I didn’t know it could be like that. I thought…I don’t know, I thought it would be two different things. That if you felt a certain way about a person you would make love to them, and that would be different from, you know,” and her face burned as she prepared to say it in front of them, “well, _fucking_. I didn’t know they could be the same thing, that kind of animalistic, lustful, driven need for someone you respected and loved.”  
  
  
When she finished, there was only the sound of heavy breathing in the tent for several minutes and her heart thumped wildly in anticipation. Then Ron breached the silence with a scratchy voice. He looked at her steadily as he probed further.  
  
  
“Why did you want to see _Harry_ masturbating? Didn’t you get an eyeful that night you thought he was having a fit?” There was a note of jealousy there that he couldn’t disguise and Hermione felt her skin grow clammy.  
  
  
“It—it wasn’t just about Harry. I mean, I was wondering about boys, in general, and he seemed to be providing the most opportunities for observation.” She narrowed her eyes to him warily. “Why? Would you have preferred it if I had spied on you?” she asked incredulous.  
  
  
Harry seemed to be curious to hear Ron’s answer, too, as he turned to him expectantly, and suddenly the freckled boy was feeling the pressure again of being on the spot.  
  
  
“Well, well, uh, that’s not, that’s not what I was saying t’all. It’s, it’s, um, not under discussion what _**I**_ would have preferred, is it?” he spluttered.  
  
  
  
Hermione felt the firewhiskey talking as her boldness grew. “Oh, yeah? Well, I do believe it’s my turn to ask a question, Won-Won, so I guess it IS the topic for discussion now. Would you like me to watch you _wank_?” she asked in her haughtiest manner as she posed such an outrageous scenario.  
  
  
When Ron stared back at her, she swore she could feel his desire radiate from him like a blast of summer heat, and her whole body tingled at the prospect of such a thing coming to pass. What would Ron look like stroking himself for her viewing pleasure? He held out his cup to Harry, but never took his smoldering gaze from her face, his eyes locked to hers. Even as he tipped it back to drink, he watched her.  
  
  
“Maybe, I would. But only if I wasn’t the sole one doing it.” His insinuation was not lost on her, and she suddenly felt quite drunk as she pondered how she was supposed to respond to that. She knew her mouth had gone slack and her eyes had glazed over, but she couldn’t be arsed to do much about it.  
  
  
Then a deep rumble piped up on her left and she jumped to hear Harry so close.  
  
  
“We should totally do that,” he enthused with some awe. Hermione did a double take as she glanced over at her best friend.  
  
  
“Whaaaaaaat-e-e-ever, Harry. What, you want us all to—play with ourselves in front of each other?! You’re bleedin’ mad,” she screeched. She winced internally as she listened to her grating voice. He was downright animated the next second.  
  
  
“Yeah, we should. It’s a good way to unwind, Hermione, and we’ve done everything else together, why not? C’mon, get in the spirit. You want to see me and Ron work our knobs for you, don’t you?” He was bouncing around on his cot as he kicked off his trainers and got up on his knees, grabbing for the glass bottle again which Hermione noted looked suspiciously filled at the same level as when they started.  
  
  
Ron’s stolid reply drew her attention before she could protest. “Er, that’s not exactly what I had in mind, mate.”  
  
  
Harry stopped moving and the two boys stared at each other in a dare. Then Harry’s slow smile spread across his face and the effect was quite dazzling. It looked to Hermione like he was trying to seduce his friend, especially once he started speaking in a husky encouragement, and she acknowledged the thought by soaking through her panties with her arousal.  
  
  
“Yeah, I know, but it could be very interesting. What else are we going to do in this bloody tent? You both got your fill of me already; I think it’s only fair I get a peek now.”  
  
  
Amazingly enough, Hermione couldn’t really argue with that logic. Or maybe she could have if her senses were not so jumbled and overextended at this point. Harry filled all of their cups again with more alcohol and drank his down almost instantly. Ron just cradled his in his hand as he contemplated his friend’s idea.  
  
  
Then Harry was unbuttoning his top shirt and stripping it off. Hermione tried to put a stop to things before it got out of hand.  
  
  
“Waaaaaaaaaiiit, Harry, what are you…what…I….stop, just everybody stop. Let’s think about this, _seriously_ , for a moment,” she panted while she tried to pull herself together.   
  
  
It felt very, very warm in the tent and she was getting slightly dizzy, but she calmed herself enough into not hyperventilating as Harry froze with his arms crossed, pulling his tee-shirt up towards his chest. Ron was now openly gawking at the two of them as he watched Harry take action. Maybe she shouldn’t have insisted Harry wear the locket, she thought too late; he was way too ready for this happen. She struggled to come up with the right words to settle them down.  
  
  
“This…might be a little awkward in the morning,” she reasoned. It sounded lame even to her ears.  
  
  
“Well, it’s not like things haven’t been awkward for a while now, Hermione. Everyone is always so short with each other. I know you’re both disappointed that I don’t have a grand master plan to find the Horcruxes and have you back in your beds within a specified amount of time with as little inconvenience as possible, but it didn’t turn out that way, did it? Dumbledore told me _shiiiiiit_. I’ve told you everything I know. So this is where we’re at. Sitting in the middle of Merlin knows where, and sucking down on Firewhiskey to keep our bits warm while we try not to kill each other. Why not feel good for a little while and satisfy our curiosities at the same time?” he asked innocently.  
  
  
She didn’t know what to say anymore at that. She looked down at her cup and considered what she was about to undertake for a moment before tipping it to her lips; sipping her spirit to give her the last little push.  
  
  
“Okay,” Hermione agreed.

 

 

 


	22. Let's Get Stoned Pt II

  
Author's notes: In which the trio get comfortable, sort of, with each other.  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter 22: Let’s Get Stone Pt. II**  
  
  
Hermione’s head was starting to feel fuzzy now. She presumed it was mostly the effects of the alcohol on a barely fed stomach speeding up the process; she hadn’t felt this loopy the last time she drank with Ron. However, there was something else going on that she couldn’t put her finger on, like a fourth presence in their space pressing them into these odd roles. She’d seen the boys change before but Harry was divesting himself of ALL his clothes this time right in front of her. The situation had become totally surreal. Then there was Ron to contend with, finally emptying his cup and moving to unzip his hoodie, all while he watched her as if she were a six course meal.  
  
  
She felt like she'd just fallen down the rabbit hole and all the proportions were wrong; either too narrow or too big for her liking. What was going on? Hermione was still clutching her cup like a lifeline as she watched Harry in slack surprise as he peeled off his socks and lay back on his cot completely nude. He looked awfully comfortable doing that, she querulously noted. When did he turn into such an exhibitionist?  
  
  
“Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?” she muttered, not meaning to speak it aloud.  
  
  
Harry looked at her quizzically, not even remotely ashamed of his body, which Hermione couldn’t help noticing was very well put together—sinewy and tanned and strong—with the beginnings of a lovely erection that seemed as proud and enthusiastic as the boy himself. The shocking black nest of his pubic hair and trail of fur up his belly was so at odds with how she still sometimes saw him as the little boy with glasses always in need of fixing who forever bore that faint look of surprise that anyone would be interested in him. Well, he’d certainly changed quite a lot since then and into a very good looking man, but this was not how she had intended to face up to the fact.  
  
  
“Hermione, are you sure you’re alright with this?” Ron’s concern broke through the gauze in her head and she stared at him in deep thought, attempting to delineate an answer for him from the rampage of emotions battling her desire and common sense.  
  
  
“I don’t think I want to take off my clothes; I don’t feel right doing that.” She frowned as she looked at Harry’s chest again, seeing the shiny gold locket lying flat like some sort of third nipple. The ‘S’ carved ornately into the front labeled him, Hermione decided, like Superman, or Sneak, or Sex Fiend. Perhaps she should have worn it, instead.  
  
  
“Oh, well, that’s cool, ‘Mione. Whatever you want to do, you know. If you just want to watch then that’s fine, too,” Harry assured her, although he couldn’t mask all of his disappointment.  
  
  
The three of them had moved their cots together a while back because it was easier to wake each other up when switching guard duty, but also because it had felt safer. The beds were now aligned closely, and the trio sat around with folded legs while they ate and drank. Now, Hermione's and Ron’s bodies were parallel across from each other, but Harry lay in the middle of them in the opposite direction.  
  
  
“Well, maybe Hermione’s right, Harry, and we’re rushing this a bit. I don’t want any of us to re-re-regret anything that happenssslater,” Ron cautioned, having some difficulty with his speech.  
  
  
Harry’s expression softened again into that sweet smile of his, so easy to fall for when Hermione saw it so rarely. It was disarming on such a handsome face and even Ron was not immune as his own lip tried to creep up wryly in recognition.  
  
  
“I don’t want anyone to regret anything, either. But I don’t think we should feel embarrassed in front of each other, is all. Bloody hell, I’m randy all the time, I admit it. I can’t seem to do a lot about it at the moment other than relieve the tension. I know you both have frustrations, too, and sex is only part of it. But let’s just, you know, get it out in the open.” He grew serious suddenly.  
  
  
“I mean, I really love you both, you know that, right?”  
  
  
He stared at Ron imploringly, then swung his head to Hermione to gaze deep into her eyes. Her heart squeezed as her breath caught, but then she was putting the cup aside and pulling her lumpy sweater up and over her head before she could think about it anymore. She wore a stretchy camisole underneath and she shivered as the air hit her skin, even though it was mostly warm in their shelter. When Ron saw her ditch the first layer, he quickly threw off the hoodie and promptly discarded his long sleeved cotton shirt. In the fading light, she could still make out the smattering of copper freckles against his creamy skin stark against the dull backdrop of canvas behind him. There was a lot more muscle under there than she had previously realized for such a lanky figure. He was usually so modest that the idea of taking his shirt off in front of her seemed like a very big deal. This was a huge step for Ron, she acknowledged in her muddled thoughts.  
  
  
The intoxicated girl lay back on her thin bed and let her head fall to the side to watch them as she lazily toed off her shoes. Her left hand caressed the side of her face and then languorously slid down her sternum, over her ample breast and trailed down her belly, finally coming to rest on her waistband. A contented sigh accompanied the stretch. Harry was right in that it felt good to let go of some of the tension out of her body. They had all been so wound up lately that she hadn’t noticed just how normal it had started to become in her daily stress, except for when her stiffened muscles ached as she tried to fall asleep. And all three of them had their problems sleeping these days; it was impossible to ever feel rested enough when your body knew you’d have to be up shortly. They were exhausted, they were usually hungry, and they had no direction other than a basic idea of what they might be looking for. Hermione’s brain was as wiped out as her body. Maybe…well, maybe it would be good to just _feel_ for a little while and not over-analyze everything.  
  
  
She heard some more rustling and clinking of a belt buckle as her eyes closed briefly, and when she opened them halfway she could see Ron had slid his jeans all the way down past his knees. He had on a pair of grey boxers underneath, which she recognized since she had packed them for the boys after Mrs. Weasley had finished their laundry. It was hard not to miss the extreme tenting, however, as he moved. By the time he had kicked off his pants and lain back like her and Harry, she was becoming a mite concerned with just how extreme his erection seemed to be rising. Surely that was not….typical.  
  
  
Harry's light moan drew her attention. She watched him stroke down his matted belly and fan out his fingers as they curled around his stiff member, pointing to the ceiling like a mast. In the quiet of the tent, they could all hear the sounds of the surf below their camp, the rush of waves coming in with the tide and then receding in a shimmery fade, lulling them into a blissful meditation. But Hermione was too aroused by now to fall asleep, although she was becoming more relaxed by the second. Seeing her best friend attend to his pleasure so close to her face was fascinating and she jumped a little when Ron’s croaky voice suddenly broke the silence.  
  
  
“Er, Harry, you know you’re my best mate and all, and I, you know, love you, too, but, uh, just not like _love_ love, if you get my drift. I’m not going to turn poofter for you, or anything,” he joked nervously.  
  
  
“Oh, c’mon, Ron, you know you want to be my bitch. I saw the way you were checking out my arse.” Harry’s burr was sexy and inviting, but both boys burst into silly giggles a second later. Hermione smiled into the dark as she let her hand creep down her buttons and curve into the vee of her thighs. Her voice rang out so loudly she didn’t even realize it was hers at first.  
  
  
“Everybody checks out your arse, Harry, it’s inevitable. It’s like your bum has got its own magnetic force dragging your eyeballs to it, or something. I guess Quidditch does have some perks.” Wow, she really was going to have to do something about keeping her inner monologue silent.  
  
  
“Is that so? Sounds like that includes you, as well.” This time Ron didn’t hide his jealousy even a bit. Hermione rolled to the side to perch up on an elbow as she took in his expression. He was so easy to get worked up, she thought. They kind of did that to each other all the time, but this time she wanted to use it to better advantage.  
  
  
“Maybe I like looking at boys’ arses, Ron. Does that bother you? You think I haven’t taken a good, in-depth study of your backside, young man?” She could almost hear his blush creep in her shaded view. She needed some light so she could see them better.  
  
  
“I never would have guessed that about you, Hermione. What else should we know about you, luv?” That was Harry’s teasing voice again, and she could make out the sounds of his palm sliding up and down his knob more rhythmically now.  
  
  
“Never you mind,” she retorted as she pulled up into a sitting position all of a sudden to grab one of the lamps. She didn’t want the intense brightness of a _Lumos_ , but she wanted to see some more skin before they were fully enveloped by the night. Who knew when she would get an opportunity like this again? The boys both sat up to see what she was up to, but settled back once they saw her light the wick of their kerosene lamp and adjust it to a low setting. In the flickering flame, the brightness filled enough of the tent for her to see the boys’ skin gleam and their eyes blinked at the change, Harry’s glasses reflecting the orange hues. They were both a powerful sight, and she felt her anxiety erode while basking in their collective maleness. Ron’s hand had slipped into his shorts, she could see, and she wondered how much bravura she would need to ask him for a peek. Turned out, she didn’t need any at all; she just needed Harry to do it for her.  
  
  
“Mate, you should take those off. Hermione told you she wanted to see you wank, and you’re only giving her half the show. Bugger, Ron, flaunt it if you’ve got it, yeah?”  
  
  
Hermione was lying back down again and nervously unbuttoning the top two buttons of her pants as she listened. The comment made her skin prickle all down her arms and her heart thudded a little more loudly.  
  
  
“Flaunt?” she echoed shyly.  
  
  
Ron was staring hard at his upright feet as Harry shot him a glance and then smiled at her. “Er, yeah, Ron’s a bit of a hero in the boys’ locker room. He would most likely have a great career in porn if he ever felt so inclined.”  
  
  
Ron eyed his friend suspiciously. “Porn? What the bleeding hell is that about?”  
  
  
“You know, like the blueys Dean was telling you about. People make films where they have real live sex and the blokes are always packing major knobs while the birds have giant, fake tits. It’s all very garish and close up,” Harry explained.  
  
  
“Merlin’s hairy arse, why on earth would I want to do that? Sounds mad.” Hermione mused that Ron was a very country boy at heart. She kind of loved him for it. But he still seemed uneasy about unveiling this monster cock, so she attempted to coax him with a bit of girlish coyness.  
  
  
“Ron, I’m sure it’s quite gorgeous. Don’t feel self-conscious around me, I promise I won’t say anything rude.” The fact that _she_ was trying to talk a boy out of his clothes felt very empowering for a moment.  
  
  
But only for a moment. Then Ron hesitantly pushed his knickers down and her mouth dropped open.  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
My.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
God.  
  
  
The power rush had been fleeting and now she was faced with a scary proposition. Hermione wondered how that thing would EVER fit without an intense amount of pain. That—that was just enormous, wasn’t it? While she hadn’t seen very many examples of penises except for illustrations in books, and then Harry’s, whatever Ron was jutting out from his body was cause for some worry to the inexperienced witch.  
  
  
  
As soon as the material of his shorts had pulled free of the massive anchor below, the prick had sprung skywards and Ron had pulled the rosy skin back from the head as he stroked downwards like he was handling the underside of a Bubotuber. It looked almost as thick as it was long, she thought hysterically, just way bigger than was necessary. Hermione knew her eyes were bulging in her daze, and she had promised that she wouldn’t make him feel uncomfortable, so she did her best to shake herself back into a normal expression. She tried to tear her gaze away so she could look at him in the face when she heard Harry give a low whistle.  
  
  
“Damn, mate, that’s really…even more impressive. You’re going to make some witch very lucky, I should think,” he complimented with awe, “or at least bowlegged.”  
  
  
“Harry, shut up.” Ron rolled his eyes up at the tent top as he concentrated on what he was doing while trying to appear nonchalant about what they were doing.  
  
  
Hermione swallowed around the hollow ache in her throat. “Wow,” she murmured in a small voice, but that was about all she could get out. Then she almost leapt off the bed, shrieking as she felt warm fingers grip her ankle.  
  
  
“Calm down, dear. I’m just trying to get you closer.” Harry was tugging at her leg now to get her on to his cot.  
  
  
“Give me the locket first,” she demanded, almost angrily. She wasn’t letting Harry get funny with her with that bedeviled piece of gold hanging around his neck.  
  
  
He looked at her oddly, but then took it off and handed it to her. The locket felt hot when she held it in her palm instead of grabbing it by the chain. She thought she could feel it pulse against the inside of her fist. Perhaps it would be better if none of them wore it right now, she considered, but then she felt silly that she was letting a bit of jewelry control the situation. It was imbued, not a sentient being; she needed to get some backbone. She slipped it over her head and let the metal slip down into her cleavage as she shifted onto the end of Harry’s bed. This put her even closer to Ron and having both boys breathing on her exposed flesh was dizzying. Their muskiness was pungent in the dampness of the campsite, but it was not displeasing, just very concentrated male. She put the back of her hand to her cheek to cool her face down.  
  
  
“Would you prefer if we stopped this, Hermione?” Harry asked tenderly as he brushed his fingers along the bottom of her shin.  
  
  
Hermione shivered but felt resolute. She was a woman now, wasn’t she? She was out here risking her life for the greater good, ready to fight unadulterated evil in the guise of a psychotic genius; surely she could handle watching her best friends toss one off. They always deferred to her, she reminded herself, and now she was in a position to learn something from them. It was time to take a deep breath and remember that these were the two people she cared about almost as much as her parents—-her poor parents that were tucked away safely in Australia with absolutely no idea who she was. The thought made her want to cry and she suddenly put both of her hands out to grab theirs. Ron appeared to take that as an objection.  
  
  
“Yeah, I think this is too much, Harry. Let’s get dressed, alright?” Hermione shook her head and gave them a wistful smile.  
  
  
“No, don’t worry; I was just thinking something sad for a moment. I feel good right now, really relaxed, I’m just a little nervous. Sorry if I’m not my usual bossy self, but I think I’m a little tipsy.”  
  
  
The boys grinned at her. “I think we would have been a bit worried if you HAD been bossing us around in this,” cracked Harry. “I’d hate to have you tell me I’ve been doing it wrong all these years.”  
  
  
Instead of laughing, though, Ron scooted into a sitting position and reached out to stroke back her hair with the hand she wasn’t squeezing tightly in hers. He looked deep into her face and then caressed her cheek, sliding his hand down to her chin. She shuddered hard again.  
  
  
“Why were you feeling sad?” he wanted to know. Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt silly again, but she couldn’t seem to do much about her emotions at the moment. The frazzled witch looked down to her lap and could see that both boys were still hard, their pricks bobbing slightly as they sat and held her.  
  
  
“I was just thinking how my parents don’t know who I am right now. You’re both,” her voice hitched as she had to stop and take a deep breath again, “you’re my family now. I couldn’t bear it if anything ever broke us up.”  
  
  
Immediately, they were cooing and shushing over her with reassurances that that would never happen. She imagined that the three of them might look rather amusing to a fourth party, someone walking in to see two naked boys sitting around consoling this girl in her clothes like it was an everyday occurrence. Hermione felt that the absurdity of the situation was the best example of how their relationships worked, however. With the daunting idea of sex removed from the equation, she realized that she felt completely at ease and at home with the pair. These were her best friends, after all, even if she was attracted to them and wanted to go out with one of them. She didn’t need to be scared, at all.  
  
  
She let go of their hands and took hold of the bottom of her camisole, briskly bringing it over her head and dropping it to the side. When she told Harry to move back so she could lie down and remove her jeans, the two stared at each other first before watching her kick them off and stretch her body out along the side of Harry’s cot. It was a little cramped on there with two people, but she liked feeling the heat off of them warm up her skin. Harry lay back again and propped up his torso with his elbows so he could see his companions, scooting his body down lower so that his bent legs hung off the edge of the bed.  
  
  
“I’m going to keep my bra and knickers on, if that’s okay,” she told them. Ron ran his eyes over her hungrily but persisted that her comfort was what mattered.  
  
  
“You do whatever feels right, ‘Mione, like you said. It’s all good.” He smiled at her again and it was the sweetest Ron she’d seen in weeks. It was so wonderful to not be fighting with them or be angry at them for being stupid boys.  
  
  
She knew her underthings weren’t terribly sexy, just your basic white bra and some stretchy lilac bikini pants, but she wasn’t going to worry about it anymore. Hermione let out a heavy sigh and just let her weight sink into the canvas. Her fingers ran lightly across her belly as she listened to the pounding of the ocean outside again. The cot next to them creaked and groaned as Ron shifted around to lie down, too. She let her left hand stretch across her to run over Harry’s thighs and he squirmed at her touch. She smiled knowing how ticklish he was.  
  
  
Ron’s hand was brushing her hair back from her face again, his fingers running through the curly mass on top of her head. There was a constant humming of nervous energy tingling under her flesh, but she felt outwardly calm and moaned into Ron’s strokes. She closed her eyes and let the one hand on her belly delve a little lower into her knickers. The boys’ breathing grew heavier and Hermione let her exploring hand on Harry’s legs run up to lightly scrape the skin she knew was his scrotal sac at the base of his penis. It felt a little bumpy to her on the surface.  
  
  
She didn’t want to leave Ron out, though, and so forced her eyes open again and turn to look at him. His gaze had never left hers and she felt a little thrill to see him watching her so intensely while she was rubbing Harry. He slowly let his hand follow the path that she had run earlier, sneaking along her neck and then descending to her chest. He tentatively traced the top rim of her bra cup with a finger and she let him keep going, her eyes conveying her need. He put a big hand over one breast and caressed it lightly, his touch feeling so sure, even while she heard his whispered _Gods_ escape his lips.  
  
  
Harry’s hand, meanwhile, had clasped hers and curved her palm back around his testes while he went back to stroking his cock. He let his breaths become open mouthed groans as they filled up the silence of the tent but mixed with the night sounds from outside. In her hazy thoughts, she had to remind herself that someone was going to need to stay alert for watch very soon. She tried her best to tell them.  
  
  
“Heyyyy. Don’t get too wiped out, someone’ll haveto-to guard camp.”  
  
  
Ron’s hand was now squeezing her boob a little more forcefully, but he didn’t attempt to put his hand inside the material, just stayed within the parameters that she’d set. Harry sat up and opened his legs so that one dropped off between the two cots. He was getting more insistent with his knob as his hand moved faster; blinking at them as if he’d just remembered they were still there.  
  
  
“I’ll go first watch. I think I’m going to need to come soon.”  
  
  
He had noticed that Ron had Hermione’s tit in his hand and then inquisitively looked over at his mate’s staggering hard-on. When he spoke, it shocked Hermione enough to lean up and brush off Ron’s attentive breast massage, although her hand seemed glued to Harry’s balls.  
  
  
“Can I touch it?”  
  
  
Ron looked over, seemingly surprised that Harry was talking to him.  
  
  
“Whaaa? Touch what?” he asked slightly panicked.  
  
  
“I just want to see what it feels like, how different it is,” Harry cajoled. He had discreetly covered Hermione’s hand under his while he was guiding her up and down his shaft. She was on total autopilot following his lead while her brain shouted at her that she was touching a boy’s penis for the first time ever. She couldn’t even watch what she was doing, though, as all eyes seemed to be back on Ron’s tackle.  
  
  
“Why do you want to do that? I—I don’t think that’s such a goo--good idea, Harry,” he stuttered. His head swiveled between them nervously, rattled by Harry’s interest.  
  
  
Yet, Harry only grew agitated with the response. “For fuck sake, Ron, I just want to touch it; I’m not trying to screw you. You know, I’ve got a beautiful blonde angel with a perfect body willing to do whatever I tell her when I want sex, I don’t really feel the need to tap off my best mate. Get a grip, man.”  
  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” Ron explained through gritted teeth. “I’m just a bit sensitive at the moment, you prat.”  
  
  
“Oh, well, if you’re close, we’ll go really soft and slow, mate, no worries.”  
  
  
“We?” Hermione squeaked out when she caught the word a moment before Harry had grabbed her other hand and was pulling it toward the sapling in front of her. Ron had a split second of looking horrified before they were both on him and then his expression smoothed into a blank stare, his eyes going sort of wonky.  
  
  
“Yeah, come on, Hermione, time for a lesson. I’m sure you want to take good notes, but this is a practical, so pay attention. There will be a test, eventually.” Harry’s tone was dry as he teased her, but she didn’t even have time to retort. Her fingers were trying to wrap around the middle of Ron’s willy while she shifted her body to so that she was on her knees and slightly leaning over Harry. Her thumb was not close to touching her middle finger.  
  
  
Since Harry had yet to relinquish his hold on her grip that was stroking his own penis, she now found both of her hands in possession of cock. She was afraid she might hyperventilate at the thought, but then she reminded herself to breathe and that she was with her friends. She should listen to Harry and consider this a good lesson in Male Anatomy 101. While her rhythm remained uninterrupted around Harry’s prick, she haltingly started to slide her hand up one side of Ron. Harry wrapped his hand around the other side, his fingers extending over hers. He encouraged her to start moving faster.  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s it, don’t tease, you want to grip it firmly and get tough with it,” he instructed.  
  
  
The surrealism of the moment just kept growing for her. “Ron might feel sensitive, but you still want him to feel what you’re doing. Watch, like this,” and his hand was sliding up gracefully as his thumb and fingers stroked over the exposed glans and descended in one smooth motion, making Ron visibly shudder as his body curled inward. Ron groaned deeply as he let them continue their work.  
  
  
Hermione started to feel a little more confident as Harry guided her hand up and down but then he was speaking in explicit terminology as he explained the various bits to her, which she already knew. She noticed that even he was confused as to what to do with the foreskin, and she glanced over at his prick to compare the two boys for the first time. Strange information kept popping into her brain written on white shiny placards; her thoughts feeling so fractured and not always recognizable, but she opened her mouth to let her questions pour out uncensored.  
  
  
“Are your relatives Jewish, Harry?” It seemed such a weird thing to ask, and she mentally cringed. Religion was never brought up among the trio, but that seemed the only logical conclusion to draw from his cut penis.  
  
  
“What? What are you talking about, Hermione? They’re Protestant. You’re supposed to be looking here,” and he bent his head towards Ron’s very swollen and purplish-looking prick.  
  
  
“Oh, sorry, I thought that was why you were circumcised,” she said sheepishly as she turned her concentration back to her hand job.  
  
  
Harry looked slightly annoyed again, rolling his eyes as he muttered. “Yeah, I get it, I’m different. Blah blah, it’s not that big of a deal. Thank you for pointing it out, though.”  
  
  
Hermione felt bad now for saying it, and so she attempted to make it up to the boy by stroking his penis just like he had shown her with Ron’s todger in hand. She was soon working them both simultaneously and the action returned that powerful feeling she’d had earlier; she reasoned that she wasn’t so much following orders as she was providing their pleasure. It was an intense awakening and she felt a little proud of herself for being open to this. Her mind was only committed to this moment, and all thoughts about tomorrow or the morning after had been banished. She got so into what she was doing that she started to sway a bit drunkenly between them. Harry let go of her hand and let her continue her ministrations while he held on to her bicep, effectively bracing her body while he encouraged and informed her.  
  
  
Ron's raspy voice suddenly spoke into the stillness, spooking Hermione and Harry both. “Does she really do whatever you tell her?” he asked without intro, but they all knew who he was referring to.  
  
  
“Oh, yeah,” said Harry in a low, lascivious exhale. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up to hear it. As focused as she was, she slid her gaze to stare at the rapturous expression on her friend’s face while he proceeded to illuminate them in the various ways.  
  
  
“She’s so gorgeous when she gives herself up to me; it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. Even when I cum on her face, she looks like I just gave her the best gift in the world.”  
  
  
Hermione frowned distastefully at the image, but she didn’t have a chance to voice her displeasure before Harry was regaling them again in his hushed, worshipful tone, all while he massaged Ron’s bollocks and cock.  
  
  
“The first few times it felt kind of embarrassing to make her do those things, but, man, she just dove right in every time. Like, _every_ single time, no matter what, she jumped for me and gave me just what I wanted. I can’t tell you how mind-blowing that is. She’s so perfect for me; her cunt molds around my hand and my cock like it's meant to be there. Oh, god, those breathy, baby moans she gives me….”  
  
  
It seemed as if Harry had forgotten his two mates were there as his eyes closed dreamily, tipping his head back while his hand crept up over Hermione’s shoulder. His grip was tight around the back of her neck, and he started to thrust into her fist with some insistence as his own hand pumped more furiously on Ron, even bumping her curved fingers into a faster pace. She tried to keep up, but her arms were starting to ache and she felt like she needed a break to tend to her own needs. Something about the desire in Harry’s voice was putting her in a heightened state and suddenly the notion of having an orgasm in front of the pair was not so far-fetched or nerve-wracking.  
  
  
Ron’s deep croak interrupted again and he sounded like he was getting very close to his climax, his breathing labored and loud as he rushed his demand.  
  
  
“Tell us how you fuck her. I don’t want to hear about the tying up and the spanking tosh; I just want the good stuff, yeah.”  
  
  
Hermione couldn’t handle it any more, and she had to pull her hand off Ron’s thickness. Her arm was reeling from the pain developing from her fingers all the way up to her shoulder. She shook it out a few times to get some feeling back in certain places, and she was ready to pull away from Harry, too, but he had that steely clamp on her, moving her hand faster than she could have managed on her own. She just watched helplessly as if it were a detached limb that she had no control over but she settled into a lotus position, nonetheless, while she absorbed what he was saying.  
  
  
“She’s always so wet for me, and her tight little box feels like a glove on my prick. And when I fuck her from behind, she’s even tighter and it’s so bloody intense I want to scream. I want to go so deep and sometimes I think she’s limitless for me, there seems no end to her. I can feel the head of my knob hitting something, but I want to break through it and keep going and it’s like she’s waiting for me to do it.” His speech was faster now, and he hurried through his script like he was propelled by some unforeseen magic.  
  
  
Something suddenly registered in her affected mind.  
  
  
“From behind? Do you mean anal sex? Is that what you were both doing when I saw you?” Harry only nodded, his eyes still shut.  
  
  
“Merlin, Harry, you do it up her bum?” Ron sounded both queasy and excited at the idea. “Isn’t that a bit nasty?”  
  
  
“It’s fucking glorious. Don’t knock it till you try it, mate. Wait till you put your tongue up there.” He droned on judiciously as if he had no particular need to convince his friend, but knew well enough that they'd discover he was right on their own. Hermione was a bit shocked by the image he painted. That was something that had never occurred to her. She had never felt that anal sex was something she could ever be interested in, but Harry made it sound very enticing.  
  
  
Ron moaned deep again. “Oh, mate, you are so fearless. I can’t believe you put your tongue up her shitter. That sounds so wrong but...strangely hot.” His voice was getting tight, and he was starting to thrust a bit into Harry's efficient fist.  
  
  
Hermione moved her freed up hand back to her belly and let it hover over the waistband of her panties. She could feel the crotch of her knickers soaked through by now. She tried to be covert in guiding her hand under the cotton to travel to her pubic hair before slipping below to her slick folds, but when she looked back up, she caught Ron staring at the center of her opened legs. The whine escaped her lips before she was aware of it, and Ron blinked lazily while still staring at her twat. Then Harry did something that threw her for a loop.  
  
  
He grabbed her ankle again and dragged her leg over his lap, making her let go of him for a moment so he could prop her leg on his belly then re-affix her grip back to his turgid erection. Her legs were now wide open for the boys and their mingled aroma was making her even more intoxicated than the booze. Ron was heartily moaning and rutting into his friend’s hand as it flew over his engorged broom handle, with one arm bent above his head and the back of his wrist laying flat against his forehead, the other holding on to Hermione’s shin for dear life as he watched her wank.  
  
  
A flushed Hermione thought about how her usual masturbation episodes played out, and it had certainly never been this exciting. She would often spend forever trying to diddle her clitoris furiously as she begged her body for relief, but she rarely, if ever, let her fingers dip inside of her. Now, however, she was so turned on, it was as if she could feel her cunt open wide, ready and eager for what they had to offer, and her fingers went exploring before her reasonable mind could protest. She was floating in a sandstorm as the heat from Harry’s prick burned her like a brand, the friction so intense that she thought he might combust, but she was singing in every nerve as she felt their gaze watching her pleasure herself.  
  
  
“Merlin! Let me see, ‘Mione, let me see you fuck yourself,” Ron groaned as Harry got him closer to the edge.  
  
  
Part of her wanted to do it, wanted to pull down her panties and let them see the entire orgasm play out in her flowering sex, but she held back like it was her last bit of sanity to cling to. Her two fingers were moving quickly inside her, though, and she was whining as loudly as her companions. Her eyes were mostly shut tight, but then she would remember to force them open so she could watch them, too. She had just blinked them open again when she saw Harry move his head towards Ron, who was still completely focused on her. Ron closed his eyes right before he swooned into his release. But before his semen could spout like a fountain, Hermione stared dumbfounded as Harry put his mouth over the head of Ron’s cock and sucked as his gob filled with the hot ejaculate. Hermione made a low guttural sound she would never have believed could come out of her throat but then she was totally lost in her own climax, as stars popped into her vision and she vaguely became aware of something warm dropping onto the skin of her hand still feebly bobbing on Harry’s member.  
  
  
The three of them were making quite a chorus as their combined releases shook them out of their stupor. Yet when they had a chance to recover, Ron suddenly realized that it was Harry drinking down his issue and shouted out in alarm, pushing him forcefully enough to knock Harry off the cot and fall in the gap between.  
  
  
“Harry! What the bloody hell, mate!! I told you I’m not a poofter!”  
  
  
Harry, for his part, looked equally stunned as he swallowed the last of Ron’s spunk. His eyes glazed over and he looked as if he was coming out of a trance, besotted with his warm drink. He sat back up on the cot before reaching for Hermione’s splattered hand. Her mouth hung open as he licked his own cum off her skin. It was starting to formulate in her mind that perhaps her friend had a serious problem.  
  
  
But she got over her shock, letting the afterglow warm her up as she spoke to Harry softly.  
  
  
“Harry, are you there? Harry? Can you hear me?” Maybe it was something about the way he and Luna carried on with each other, she theorized; he was becoming addicted to extremes that his body had built up a tolerance for. She didn’t know how else to explain his fascination.  
  
  
His body slumped sluggishly, and he peered at them as if he had just woken up. “Sorry, don’t know why I did that,” he mumbled.  
  
  
“You don’t know? Fuckin’ hell, you need to learn you can’t just do whatever you feel like. I’m not Luna.” Ron still sounded aggressive, but was calming down as he chastised his friend.  
  
  
“Yeah, okay, I said I was sorry. I just wondered….,” but he gave up trying to rationalize it. His glasses glinted again in the light of the lamp and it was hard to determine his emotional state.  
  
  
“I suppose I should get out there,” he mumbled again and in a slow crawl he got his clothes back together and started to dress. Ron angrily tugged up his shorts but left it at that, so Hermione chose not to move towards her own pile of clothes.  
  
  
When Harry was ready to head outside, he looked back at them once and offered another quiet _sorry_ before disappearing out of the flaps holding onto his wand. Hermione looked over to Ron to see what he would do next. She suddenly felt very sleepy.  
  
  
“Can I see your hand for a second?” he asked her strangely, and Hermione was still so sated and relaxed she went ahead and complied without thinking what he would need it for, yet understanding intuitively that he was asking for the one covered in her juices.  
  
  
She could see her fingers were still sticky in the light. Ron held them up to his nose and inhaled, and Hermione felt her nethers flutter again. When he looked at her fully, he asked her the question that she was sort of expecting but was still startled to hear it requested aloud.  
  
  
“Do you mind if I lick them?” She numbly shook her head. When she felt his tongue slide across her wet skin, she felt a bloom in her chest and wondered how it would feel to have his tongue in her mouth.  
  
  
As if Ron had heard her, he finished lapping her clean and then his head moved towards hers. She knew he was coming in for a kiss and she seemed stunned by the idea, but wanting it to happen all the same. When his lips touched hers, she finally snapped out of her daze and came alive under his mouth. Her arms snaked around the boy’s neck as he pulled her closer, and they slowly explored each other’s mouth with lingering slides of their tongues. Ron’s mouth was hot and she could taste a bit of the firewhiskey on his tongue mixed in with a tanginess she identified as hers. It was a glorious finish, she thought, to a powerful experience.  
  
  
When she finally pulled away from him, she decided it would be best to put some distance between them before things could go any further. She’d had all she could handle for the night. She reached down to grab her jeans and started sliding them on, tugging them over her hips and buttoning them as she smiled back at Ron, letting him know silently that she was happy with how far they had gone but that was it for the night. He nodded his head in understanding and then started to put his own clothes back on; if for no other reason than it was still bloody cold out. She got into her own cot so that Harry’s empty one between them was like a barrier of sorts. She smiled at him again in a dreamy fashion and let the effect of what they'd done continue to buzz through her body. Ron studied her as she slipped away into sleep.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
The next day had been a difficult morning for Ron. He didn’t really know how he was supposed to feel about last night. On the one hand, he had gotten to see Hermione do something amazing and he was still awestruck by the memory of it. He’d even had a chance to finally kiss her and that had been wonderful, especially since he had tasted her, too. Yet, he had no idea what to do about all of that nonsense with Harry. What had his mate been thinking? You didn’t just say how’s your father to a friend’s knob like that, you just didn’t. It was a major faux pas in mutual wanking, he expected. He wasn’t even sure how he felt about Harry tossing him off like that, the way he knew exactly how Ron liked it and had made all the right moves. It was distracting, that. Ron thought he should have preferred Hermione to be doing it, but her touch hadn’t been as good, had it? even if it had been her first attempt and all. Oh, Merlin, just the thought was making him blush again and he thought he might be sick.  
  
  
Now here they were for breakfast with nothing but a piece of leftover wilted toast to get them through until lunchtime, while Harry and Hermione chatted on like everything was _juuuuuuuuuuuuust_ so normal. It was putting him in a foul mood again and he felt like throwing a wobbly right now just to see what they would do. Probably stare at him like _he_ was the one with the problem. Well, he wasn’t the sex freak in the tent, he grumbled to himself. How could they act like that after Hermione had her hands on his tallywhacker. She’d given him a hand-job, for Merlin’s sake, and they were going to discuss their next location like it hadn’t been any big thing. Why was he the only one feeling out of sorts?  
  
  
He knew he’d been hard to take lately, being a total arse about everything they did, but he couldn’t help it, and after a while he couldn’t really bring himself to care much what they thought. He was fucking hungry and miserable, what did they expect? Perhaps that was why he had been so keen to let Harry lay down the groundwork for a group wank. He needed the diversion. Even getting pissed had been a nice break, although he had been a bit miffed that Harry had been hoarding it all this time and only thought to bring out the liquor when they were at their lowest point. There was probably a reason for that, Ron suspected. He’d obviously been working up to a wafty crank with the two of them, the bloody bugger. He could see it all now in his mind; Harry planning the whole dodgy escapade before getting them wrecked and easily manipulated. _You have to watch out for that one_ , he decided. Harry was sneaky like a fox.  
  
  
When they had moved further down the coast, Ron bitched about being near the chill coming off the channel again, but they united against him and talked him down. Of course they would, they finished each other’s bloody sentences, didn’t they? It was always the two of them making all the plans and decisions, telling him what to do, where to go. He’d had enough of it. It didn’t even matter that the pair of them argued, because then he would worry where all that heat was coming between them. It was supposed to be HIM and Hermione who did the bickering, his mind insisted, that was their thing and then Harry would always intervene to play peacemaker. _Always_. Now, however, it was just the Wonder Twins' constant debating and yammering back and forth as they worked out all the solutions. Well, they still hadn’t figured out how to get rid of the bloody locket, they still hadn’t figured out where to find the rest of the Horcruxes, and they still hadn’t come up with a better way to get food! They weren’t nearly as smart as they thought, he decided smugly.  
  
  
Then there had been the little things. Like, just how many times was Harry going to put his hand on Hermione today? By Ron’s count, he was up to twenty or twenty-five pats or strokes on her arms, her back, or one time, her hip and it was only the bloody afternoon. That was awfully intimate of him and Ron didn’t like it one bit. Harry had a girlfriend; it wasn’t fair that he should be getting so familiar with his friend like that while Ron sat like a bump on a log for all they noticed. And what of the way Hermione kept looking at Harry like he was a big stack of books, her eyes going all misty and half-lidded with her intensity. Was she thinking about his body or just his prick? Harry was more compact and wiry than him, maybe Hermione liked that better, Ron thought while he watched them. Oh my gods, did she just openly flirt with him? He listened to them carefully, observing their body language like a hawk while he played with his Deluminator.  
  
  
“Hermione, do you want to try your luck with the fishing for tonight’s dinner?”  
  
 _Click_  
  
“Oh, I don’t suspect I’ll do as good a job as you, Harry.”  
  
 _Click_  
  
What the? They were so pushing it. Hermione might as well throw herself at Harry’s feet right now and beg him to knob her wicked if she was going to act that brazenly. He never took her for a tart. She did kiss amazingly, he granted, so perhaps she wasn’t as innocent as she proclaimed. No, she was a virgin, his reasonable self insisted. Maybe she wanted Harry to be the one to take it, now. Ron shook his head, feeling like his brain was going to explode any minute if these thoughts didn’t stop their infernal march. Asick feeling in his stomach pervaded the rest of his body. His eyes narrowed as he watched Hermione bend over in front of Harry like she was offering her arse to him. Harry, who liked to suck on other people’s knobs and fuck his loony girlfriend up the bum or lick up his own cum. It didn’t matter that Harry was not even looking at her while she did it, as he got his wand and a burlap satchel together to head out to the water; Ron knew he was somehow sensing her invitation. Then Harry looked straight at him.  
  
  
“Do you want to come help me, Ron? Maybe we can get bigger game if it’s two of us out there.”  
  
  
 _Click_ Ron didn’t think that was such a good plan to leave Hermione by herself.  
  
  
“Naw, you go on ahead. I’ll help Hermione with….whatever she’s doing.”  
  
  
 _Click_ Hermione gave him an odd look like he was daft or something. Harry shrugged and then left the tent. Now Ron could find out just what the hell she was thinking.  
  
  
“Harry was right, Ron, the two of you together would most likely garner a better catch. You complained about dinner last night but you’re not doing anything to help the problem, are you?” she chastened him. “And can you please stop clicking that thing, it’s driving me mad.”  
  
  
“Well, I figured he’d want the alone time to wank again,” he retorted rudely. Hermione flashed him a shocked look but then glanced down at his opened shirtfront. It was his turn to wear the dreaded piece of crap and Harry had dumped it on him the minute the hands on his fancy pocket watch turned to the 3 and 12.  
  
  
“That’s not necessary, you know. I think he’s doing much better lately, ever since…you know, Luna and everything.” Hermione jerked the clothes she’d washed into her hands roughly as she folded them back into their bags.  
  
  
“Please tell me you’re joking.”  
  
  
Whenever he’d spoken to her alone before to criticize Harry, they’d both agreed that their mutual friend might be having some issues and did not seem to be in possession of a well-thought out plan. Hermione had sided with Ron then, but now here she was _defending_ Harry again. It was enough to send him round the twist. And how could she sum up what they did last night with a simple “ _and everything_ ”?  
  
  
“Ron, you really need to start being proactive and not let yourself fall into these moods. It’s not helping. Maybe you should start thinking positively for a change and go find something you can do that’s going to get us the answers we need.”  
  
  
So, that was it, then? This was his problem, is how she saw it, just like he expected. What a load of waffle. He gave her a nasty smirk and struck for the jugular.  
  
  
“Well, I thought it was proactive of me to get your hand on my stick last night, but I guess that’s not for the greater good of Harry, now is it, so it mustn’t matter.”  
  
  
Before the girl could even recover from her shock, Ron had stormed out of the tent and went for a long walk to clear his head.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later, when he was back at camp and they’d overheard the Goblins with Dean and Ted Tonks, Ron had been just as thrilled to hear the familiar voices from home as they were. For a split second, he had been almost happy. Then they’d started talking about his family and Ron immediately turned heartsick. When the three of them listened in on the Extendable Ears about Ginny being caught with Luna and Neville trying to lift the sword of Gryffindor, he’d had a crazy moment of pride before his terror snuck in. That could have been very bad for his sister. He looked over to watch Harry’s face and see if there was any sort of worry over his former girlfriend or if he only cared about Luna. But he couldn’t tell a thing because the boy’s face was stone cold.  
  
  
After they’d stopped eavesdropping, Harry and Hermione were jumping up and down like this was all cause for celebration. Were they _both_ nutters now? He couldn’t understand why it was such a great thing that his sister and her friends were serving a major detention in the Forbidden Forest. It was dangerous in there. You’d think that Harry would at least be concerned about Luna, but he was downright optimistic. Who cared if the sword at Hogwarts was a fake, where the hell where they going to find the real one? When he brought this up, neither of them seemed particularly pleased to hear it, but someone needed to think realistically, and it might as well be him.  
  
  
“It’s just one more thing we need to go hunting for without having a bloody rat’s arse on how to find it. Do you have any ideas on that, Harry, because from what Hermione and I can tell, you don’t know your arse from your elbow out here,” he bellowed.  
  
  
“What the fuck is your problem, Ron? I told you before, everything Dumbledore showed me, I’ve already shared with you. I don’t have any new revelations that I’ve been hiding from you that I’m going to suddenly spring on you any day now.”  
  
  
“Oh, but you hid the firewhiskey, din’t you? Waited until you thought it was _appropriate_ to share with us. It’s not like you were worried about running out, either, ‘cause I know you put a refilling spell on it.” He felt self-righteous in this little victory. Harry couldn’t pull the wool over his eyes, he had his number.  
  
  
“What the bloody hell are you on about? What does the firewhiskey have to do with anything?” Harry asked completely vexed by the boy’s attack.  
  
  
“Oh, don’t think I don’t know what you planned, Harry. You’re a clever one, I’ll grant you that. Just not clever enough, though, are you? What’s the big plan now, Mr. Chosen One, who’s impressed everybody by not getting his arse thrown in Azkaban? Let me guess. We’re going to go….to another place that has no relation to Horcruxes. Is that it? Am I close?”  
  
  
“Ronald!” Hermione suddenly shouted. “Stop this belligerence right now! You’re talking crazy. This is a good thing; we need to find that sword to get rid of the locket.”  
  
  
“Oh, right, it’s not so good for Ginny, though, is it? Not so good for Neville, or Luna, either. I didn’t even see Harry so much as _blink_ when they mentioned that.” He turned to his wild-haired friend in his disgust. “I thought you were so mad for the girl, Harry, what with all your true love and rot. She gets in trouble for you—and don’t even try to pretend that the girls didn’t do it for you, because you KNOW they did—but you’re not even breaking a sweat, are you, too busy jumping up and down ‘cause someone else saved your arse AGAIN.”  
  
  
He knew he was cutting to the bone by saying that last part, but it all just spewed out like vomit now. He couldn’t stop himself from speaking, and he was burning in his indignation like he’d been swept up in Fiendfyre, wishing that he wasn’t here and that this shite wasn’t running out of his mouth.  
  
  
Harry was livid. “Fuck you, Ron. Where do you get off playing the concerned brother when the only thing you’ve even cared about for the last month is your fucking belly! I told you that Ginny had gotten detention with the Carrows and you were all, but where’s my four course meal? _My mum can make food appear out of thin air, my mum can make better eggs than this, my mum, my mum, my mum,_ ” Harry mimicked nastily. He looked at Ron coldly and practically spit out his last remark. “Why don’t you just run back to Mummy then and let her take care of you!”  
  
  
Ron’s voice was flat and deadly when he replied. “Maybe I will. At least I won’t have to worry about someone constantly wanking next to me while I try to get some bloody sleep or running off to fuck his girlfriend in the woods.”  
  
  
Hermione tried to interject again, moaning at them to stop. Harry looked at her for a moment as if he’d just noticed her and then looked at Ron again, his eyes drawing to slits.  
  
  
“Well, that’s great, Ron, but excuse me if I have a sex life while you can’t even get up enough nerve to ask the girl you’ve been crushing on for the last two years for a bloody kiss.”  
  
  
Ron could no longer see straight, it was like looking through the flames of the sun as bright red burned in his corneas. His whole body was shaking as he stood up and towered over Harry threateningly. Threatening to do what, he wasn’t sure, but he surely wanted to punch the boy’s face in right now.  
  
  
“WELL, AT LEAST I’M NOT A FUCKING COCKSUCKER!!”  
  
  
Harry didn’t even flinch before he brought his fist across Ron’s cheek. The boy went down but then he was scrambling up and ready to leap on Ron in his fury. He punched Harry in the stomach as hard as he could and heard the satisfying _oof!_ as all of Harry’s breath exited his lungs. Hermione was screaming.  
  
  
“STOP IT! STOP! PROTEGO!!”  
  
  
He stepped back sharply and then stumbled as he lost his footing, but he could see Harry on the other side of the shield staring daggers at him. How had this happened? Ron suddenly winced. What were they doing to each other? He couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand feeling like this around them anymore; so vulnerable and weak and not knowing what was going to happen day-to-day. He needed to get away from them for a little bit. He just needed to fucking be able to breathe without having to think about either one of them for a bloody day. He felt split in two and neither part knew which way to proceed. There was only one way out of this madness.  
  
  
“Go,” Harry said dully. He was looking at his friend like shit at the bottom of his shoe and Ron wanted to puke. “Get the fuck out.”  
  
  
“Fine, I’m leaving, then. You can go camping all over bloody England and let me know when you’ve found something.” He went to grab his rucksack and the Deluminator and head for the exit, but then Harry’s voice stopped him again, cold as the Black Lake in January.  
  
  
“Leave the locket.”  
  
  
Ron glanced over at Hermione to see her standing with tears in her eyes and her hands held to her mouth and he wondered if she would go with him, would stand at his side again and show him that she really wanted to be with him, really wanted HIM.  
  
  
“Well?” he asked her brusquely. She only stared back in confusion. “Are you going to come with me?”  
  
  
When Hermione looked aghast at the suggestion, Ron had his answer already. She tried to speak, her whimper haltingly making her excuses.  
  
  
“But Ron, I—I can’t, I need to—to finish this. I can’t leave Harry al—”  
  
  
“Yeah, right, you made your choice. I get it,” and he couldn’t hide it, couldn’t hide the bitter disappointment. Did he really think she would choose him over Harry?  
  
  
He had to get out of there and so he tore the chain from over his head and threw it at her, watching with detachment as it hit her chest and fell to the ground. She whimpered again and then she was calling for him in her wretched pleas, begging him to stay as he left through the flaps. He wasn’t two steps out of the tent when he turned on the spot, seeing the spot in his mind that he’d come across on his walk earlier. Ron would figure out where he was going when he was rational again.  
  
  
When he cracked through the air at his destination, he fell to the ground immediately and threw up violently on the sand. The sobs came a minute later as he cried into his hands. He had fucked everything up. How could he have said those things? The cool breeze drifted up from the ocean as he stared over the cliff he was perched on. He would go back with his tail between his legs, he knew he would. Right now, he just wanted to feel numb.  
  
  
And then he heard someone’s voice behind him.  
  
  
“Well, lookey, here, lads, we’ve found us another one.”  
  
  
  



	23. Cry Me A River

  
Author's notes: In which Luna discovers that messing with Alecto Carrow is a nasty business.  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 23: Cry Me a River**  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now, students, recall what we learned about the application of modifiers in basic Transfiguration spells. So in the advanced practice, if we are to prolong the state of the transfigured mammal, we need an augmentation to supply cognizance and behavioral patterns. Instead of simply suggesting the illusion of a mouse conjured from your thimble, appearing and acting as a mouse would do, we are going to focus on the inner workings of the mouse; the attention to its respiratory system and brain functions becoming more finely tuned so that we are not merely animating the animal but designing its spirit and free will.”  
  
  
Luna listened to McGonagall carry on with the lesson while only partially absorbing the information. The rest of her attention was dedicated to relishing the sensation of having her starchy cotton school blouse rub up against the rings pierced through her nipples every time she moved slightly in her chair. She had purposely left off her brassiere today, wanting to savor the nerve endings in their phase of arousal as she attended her classes and let her thoughts continually move back to Harry. The heavy robe that layered her uniform lent the added thrill of weighing down the light material underneath and providing the necessary friction. It was become increasingly familiar to her to spend an entire day in this heightened condition. The sexually eager young witch had become habitual in her need to fantasize during most of her courses in light of how positively dreary many of them had become.  
  
  
However, Professor McGonagall, as well as a few other teachers, had persisted in maintaining the idea of business as usual in their classrooms, shutting out the rest of the mad world with a loud thud of her door. Luna had noticed that no matter how much the customarily stern woman tried to pretend all was normal while she taught her pupils, she had scaled back on her strict style considerably, even going so far as to ease up on the amount of homework she typically set for their advanced level. Whenever someone would pose a question to her in regards to the lesson, it had become expected that the tartan-clad teacher would elaborate her answer to include tangential discussions on how to ensure one’s safety in hostile situations, or ramble into philosophical lectures on the nature of harmony and co-habitation; what it truly meant to be part of an enlightened society, how biology did not dictate one’s place in the world, and how man wasn’t just the sum total of his physical self but capable of changing and evolving as more information and stimuli were introduced into his environment.  
  
  
It was all fascinating stuff and Luna would have loved to have engaged in a discourse with the Gryffindor Head of House, but she was too preoccupied with her body to care about their dubious education at the moment. Her beloved Professor Flitwick was still upholding his standards in Charms, but it seemed that poor Septimus was at a low ebb and did not enthuse much to his students these days; Arithmancy was not quite the challenge it used to be. Hagrid was apparently on constant tenterhooks and prone to crying jags during class, from what she’d heard. Sprout was keeping it together outwardly, but Neville told her that privately, she was a mess. He’d been doing some assistant work for her to fulfill some of his extra study hours, grading papers for her junior and sophomore classes, and he’d become something of a confidante for the stout teacher. He’d confessed to Luna that the woman had taken to imbibing as much as Trelawney these days. There had been a recent spat with Alecto Carrow, as well, and Pomona was effusively vocal in her hatred of the beastly lady when she had Neville as an audience in her office.  
  
  
For all the difficulty the staff was having in their adjustments, however, it appeared that those in charge of the houses were faring a bit better if only because they could take their duties to heart. It was the area where at least four of the teachers could be at their most effective, providing the haven the students needed once classes were over for the day. Even Slughorn, for all his sucking up tendencies, seemed to be attentive to those in his class most likely to be targeted by his own house, but who knew how he was inside the Slytherin dorms when surrounded by that nest of vipers? Flitwick showed up routinely in the Ravenclaw common room to ask if students needed some counsel, which Luna couldn’t recall being the case in her previous years. She could only hope that McGonagall was helping Ginny out when she was released from her seemingly ongoing detentions.  
  
  
At that thought, the girl turned her head so she could look over at the red-head while the professor lectured. Ginny was looking as lost in space as Luna perpetually appeared. Her face still bore her troubles; the dark circles advertising her lack of sleep, while a healing cut on her cheek spoke to the feisty witch’s many altercations with some of the other students. There had been that massive fight with Millicent Bulstrode and one of the Carrow twins the other day. The obnoxious nieces of Alecto and Amycus paraded through the halls with a sense of entitlement that would put Malfoy to shame. It had only been a matter of time before one of them pushed the smallest Weasley to the breaking point as they had continued to assault her character every time they laid eyes on her. Flora had taken to calling Ginny her uncle’s ‘pet’ and the frequency with which the trollish man sentenced her to spend her nights in his classroom serving highly suspect detentions cast an ignominious light on the Gryffindor as if the two were having some warped, illicit affair. She was being slighted even by members of her own house, and Luna wondered what could possibly be running through Ginny’s head as she sat in her seat like an illusory version of a girl.  
  
  
It had been something of a task to get her to speak about any personal matters every time Luna met with her and Neville between classes. The pale blonde supposed that she could understand the defense mechanism. Ginny wasn’t really one to do a lot of confiding, Luna had noticed, as she re-examined the relationship between the young witch and Hermione outside of school. Perhaps Hermione had been a greater friend than Luna had previously imagined and now Ginny had no one to talk things over with. She got the sense that Neville, while very close to Ginny, was not getting a lot of information other than what she herself had been privy to in their chats during lunchtime. Luna took comfort in the fact that she was at least back to being in the girl’s inner circle, but it was still difficult to discern just how much Ginny was willing to trust her again. They had still as yet to discuss the big elephant in the room.  
  
  
When the bell sounded to send the students off to their next class, Luna tried to catch up to Ginny so that they could walk to Muggle Studies together. She was running up behind her ready to grab her wrist and call out her name, when she slammed unexpectedly into another body. She fell back on her bum with a loud groan as the person she’d hit tripped over her feet. The throng parted to move around them without slowing and she looked up to see who her klutzy comrade was on the floor. Terry looked at her with surprise, his face marred by a blackened, bluish bruise over his right eye. Luna was instantly wary, but got up to her feet and held out a hand to assist the boy, anyway.  
  
  
“Watch where you’re going, Lovegood,” the boy muttered under his breath, but not particularly angry about it.  
  
  
“Actually, I think it was you who knocked into me. I’m not surprised, though, if your vision is a bit compromised by that shiner. Looks pretty nasty.” She took no glee in seeing Terry’s distress, yet felt nothing at all about his misery since his attack on her in the Room of Requirement. It was certainly not up to her to make him feel better.  
  
  
Terry had taken her hand and stood up while he curiously regarded her. There was something floating behind those eyes that seemed to be looking for an answer, but Luna wasn’t sure what the question was; although it did make her wonder what the Obliviation experience was like. Just how much did he really remember? Surely she figured into his memories prior to their meddling, but what exactly did it entail? The boy looked a little embarrassed by his appearance and stared at his shoes as he mumbled about being accosted by Goyle the day before. The bemused Ravenclaw could only shrug her shoulder and inquire as to the catalyst for the attack.  
  
  
“Why did he do that?” she asked.  
  
  
“Does he ever need a reason? Maybe he didn’t like what he had for breakfast, who knows?” He looked shiftily about, however, and Luna had the feeling that the boy knew exactly why the Slytherin had jumped him. Obviously, the suggestion they’d planted in the boys’ heads about some secret sexual experimenting was still evident.  
  
  
Luna didn’t find it funny, though, and she thought about the battered faces that populated the hallways more and more each day. It wasn’t just the rash of nasty teachers inflicting their own idea of corporal punishment that the students had to worry about. Slytherin house was definitely getting out of control as the students laid siege to the rest of the residents of Hogwarts like little versions of the Carrows. They seemed to be drunk on the collective power they’d been granted by virtue of their status. Hogwarts was a dangerous place to be, no doubt about it, she thought soberly. If only the DA had been active again, they could corral some kind of opposing force to all the oppression. The thought suddenly gave her an idea.  
  
  
“Terry, do you still have your Galleon from fifth year?” she asked in a low voice. Terry’s eyebrows flew upwards, but he nodded his head without comment.  
  
  
“I’d keep it somewhere close by, just in case. It might be vibrating soon enough,” she implied mysteriously. Then without a second glance, she turned and headed quickly to her next class, thinking about how she was going to convince Neville and Ginny to get things started again.  
  
  
Once she was seated in the bitch’s classroom, however, her mind was soon drifting back to Harry. Harry’s hands; how the calloused skin would feel on her breasts when he stroked her, or Harry’s sweet breath on her neck as he pulled her close and buried his face to her nape under her hair, or Harry’s indomitable cock; his strong plunges to her insides leaving her breathless, the way it felt so sure and unrelenting in her mouth as she feasted on him, the way that the more her cunt felt spread by his hands then the further she could take him down her throat. _Morgana!_ , she cried to herself, as she imagined how her lips would stretch over his hardness if he were with her right now, how she would lavish his bollocks with her slobbering tongue, how she would push her face deep between the globes of his beautiful, shapely bum and let her licks circle and penetrate that tasty button, that undiluted pungency of Harry’s sex filling her senses until she felt drugged by him.  
  
  
The girl suddenly realized that she had been sucking on her two fingers deeply for the last few minutes as Thing One started her class, and she took a brief glance around the room to make sure she hadn’t been noticed. The shrew was harping on about something ridiculous, she expected, but tried anyway to focus her attention to the board so that she had at least some idea what today’s lesson in revisionist history was about. Hmm, Joan of Arc; apparently the Wizards were claiming the saint as one of their own. Luna thought that Alecto was letting her Beauxbaton schooling show. She gathered they would be hearing another diatribe about burnings at the stake and the Muggles’ savagery even in the presence of such a powerful Seer yet again. These orations from the mad woman were getting pretty one-note, she decided. Muggles are evil, blah, blah, blah. You’d think that being Death Eaters, they’d be a bit more imaginative than simply ranting their dogma without any sense of irony. Then again, historically, fascism was usually born out of a supreme lack of imagination, wasn’t it?  
  
  
She sighed and let her eyes wander around the students, settling once again on Ginny’s somber face. The red-head had dropped her spacey daydreaming for a more hardened, determined demeanor in the presence of her enemy. The girl’s narrow gaze never left the woman while she flounced around her desk and dramatically re-enacted the Rouen trial of Saint Joan. It might have been cause for amusement had Luna not already witnessed how malevolent the teacher could turn in an instant. Even as she thought this, Alecto turned back to face the class and her black dots quickly beaded on her favorite victim accompanied by a grimace.  
  
  
“Ah, Miss Weasley, let’s see if you’ve been paying attention, today. I know you have quite a bit of difficulty thinking one thought at a time, so let’s put your ‘lessons’ from detention to the test and see what you’ve managed to accumulate in that thick skull of yours, shall we?” Ginny straightened in her seat and all eyes in the class turned to her as they waited to see what she’d have to withstand this time around.  
  
  
“Twenty four years after Saint Joan's death, the French king, Charles VII, urged the Muggle Pope and their court to review her trial and find her posthumously innocent so he could recommend her canonization. However, in our society, Joan had already long been heralded for her critical role as the witch liaison to the Chief of the Wizards Council of the age before the Muggles’ Hundred Year War could be contained; their strife having already caused immeasurable damage to the wizard allegiances. Who was this Plantagenet Chief that guided us through the Renaissance period?”   
  
  
Luna knew the answer but could only sit there and will her thoughts to her friend as she watched helplessly while Ginny squirmed. The vile professor tapped her shoe rapidly on the floor as she waited for her project to speak. The red head looked resigned for a moment before she pulled her shoulders back and replied in a strong, booming voice.  
  
  
“That would be Burdock Muldoon, Professor Carrow. The one who decided a Being constituted anything that could walk on two legs,” she added confidently.  
  
  
“Ah, you would be wrong, however. Muldoon was only Chief for two years, ending in 1450, to be followed by that ninny, Clagg.” Alecto gloated over her pupil’s supposedly incorrect answer, but then Luna interrupted.   
  
  
“Actually, Professor Carrow, Ginny’s right. You might have gotten confused over his Chocolate Frog Card, however, which famously made the error and couldn’t be corrected until 120 printings later. Those first cards are considered something of a collector’s item, but he was indeed Chief of the Council from 1408 until the time you just mentioned. Elfrida Clagg wasn’t exactly his direct successor, either. There was a short term for Zacharias Mopsus. Elfrida’s term didn’t end until 1634, so she could hardly have been head of the council for a hundred and eighty four years no matter how enlightened she was considered.”  
  
  
Luna finished her long-winded defense before realizing what she’d just done. Alecto now had her death ray beams directed towards her and the girl gulped as her eyes bulged when it suddenly dawned on her how correcting the teacher might be seen as a punishable offense.  
  
  
“Who asked you to speak?” the woman icily spit out. The students immediately swung their gaze towards her and Luna felt pinned by their scrutiny.  
  
  
“Um, no one, I guess.” She could hear her voice fading but demanded of herself to stay strong; just like Ginny would always remain fearless no matter what the situation.  
  
  
“I refuse to be subjected to such impudence. You _never_ interrupt my lecture; I don’t care how right you think you may be. Are you the professor here? Answer me, you freakish girl. And stop staring at me like your eyes are about to pop out of your head,” Alecto snapped.  
  
  
Luna tried to calm herself as she stared at the nasty Death Eater masquerading as a scholar.  
  
  
“No, I’m not the professor, Miss,” she acknowledged boldly. “I would have to have gone through a long-term internship or at least served a decade in the field of study I was teaching before I could be considered as such.”  
  
  
It was common knowledge by now that neither Alecto nor her disdainful brother had ever gone through such strenuous training before stepping into their roles on the staff. Alecto had previously been a businesswoman with a few pubs and a dress shop under her ownership. Amycus ran one of the pubs for want of something to do, as the Carrows were a long-standing pureblood family entitled to a fortune, but it was their oldest brother, Agenor, who held the purse strings. Amycus had been a dueling champ back in his day, but he had no known apprenticeship in Defense Against the Dark Arts other than what he learned at Hogwarts, although his skill with the plain old Dark Arts was obviously suspect.  
  
  
Alecto was shouting at Luna in her indignation. “You’re damned certain you’re not! This is MY classroom! What I say goes! If I tell you the moon is made of gold, it is bloody well GOLD!! Do I make myself clear?!”  
  
  
Luna put her hand up to her throat and held on to her butterbeer corks for some strength, she felt like her hair must have blown back in the woman’s heated blast. She kept her voice steady as she answered.  
  
  
“Yes, you are very clear, Professor Carrow.” She bit her tongue so she wouldn’t say more.  
  
  
“Well, then, let’s just follow that up with an aid to your understanding, shall we? Front and center, Miss Goodlove.”  
  
  
Luna froze while a few sniggers broke out; she could only imagine they were coming from Vaisey and company as she refused to turn around to find out. Instead, she let her eyes burn through the woman in front of her and imagined she was setting her on fire with her eyeballs as she spoke coolly.   
  
  
“That’s Lovegood, Professor. Luna Lovegood.”   
  
  
“Is it now? That’s not what I heard,” Alecto sneered. Someone muttered a low _slag_ between coughs and then a few more laughs rang out. Carrow did nothing to shush them.  
  
  
The girl wasn’t sure who had been gossiping such hateful things to this abomination of a teacher, but she knew with aching certainty that the woman would use it to her advantage if she thought she had Luna pegged. She would have to be very careful around this hag, beginning with how she was going to approach the desk for her castigation. She swiftly tried to recall which knickers she had put on this morning, but then got a mental picture of her lime green ones with gold snitches all over them. It could have been worse, she reflected. At least these covered her rear end.  
  
Alecto had now caned enough students in front of the class that the protocol for punishment was instilled firmly in everyone’s mind. Luna didn’t need the teacher dictating her to remove her robes; she did it automatically and folded them the way it was expected. When she moved up to bend over the desk, the vile bitch pushed her flat by pressing down in the middle of her back. She held her hand there as she hissed to the back of Luna’s head.  
  
  
“Who is right in this class?”  
  
  
Luna didn’t even hesitate. “You are, Miss.”  
  
  
Then another voice, distinctly male, added another taunt to the proceedings. “Let’s see that arse, finally.” There was more open laughter throughout the room, but then their instructor abruptly discouraged any more comments.  
  
  
“That’s enough! I want silence. Everyone needs to take note of how we deal with troublemakers inside these walls. Alright, girly, skirt up and get ready for your ten switches.”  
  
  
The daydreaming witch had now become intently focused on everything happening around her. She breathed deeply into the wood directly under her nose before putting her hands down on either side of her to grab tufts of the skirt’s pleats and slowly bring them up. Once she had them over her hips with her backside exposed, there were more giggles as her underwear were revealed. Well, they were meant to be fun, she excused, even though she had bought the pair simply because they made her think of Harry. She didn’t have a chance to think of anything else, however, as she heard the rod slice through the air and then land on her soft bottom with a crack. The burning sting was unbearable at first, but then she let the pain flush through her and disappear in her exhale. Harry had trained her well, she decided, she could do this without turning into a weeping mess. She would beat Alecto at her own game.  
  
  
By the fourth stripe, her body was quivering, but she gripped tightly to the desk’s edge with her hands still on either side of her hips and kept breathing out with the pain. Her arousal snuck up on her while she thought only of the arcing momentum of the cane as it descended each time, so much harder than she’d previously endured, and now she could feel the thud of her cunt hit the wood with every hit, her pierced nipples rubbing against the table through the thin shirt. If this awful woman detected the hint of a wet patch on her panties, it was guaranteed she would be humiliated in front of everybody, so Luna desperately attempted to keep her thoughts away from Harry, from the idea of her Master doing this to her and how he would cherish her afterward, making her body climax repeatedly for her reward. Terror ran through her when she suddenly noted that her legs had separated a little at her feet; her body had instinctively wanted to open wide with the thought of what might come after.  
  
  
After the eighth strike, however, she could no longer contain her suffering and a long groan escaped her lips. Oh, Merlin, how she wanted him so badly! She would have gladly taken the pain if she was doing this for him. What a cruel mockery to be stuck with this public display as such a potent reminder. As soon as the tenth stroke landed, she was ready to leap from her spot and get back to her seat. The girl was running with sweat and out of breath, but she felt sort of elated that she had managed to make it through with such an iron will. She could no longer be easily broken, she felt with some pride. This was an awakening that gave the girl hope that she would prevail; they all would.  
  
  
Yet, as she struggled to rise, something was holding her down. Instead of letting her get dressed and get back to her seat, Alecto seemed to be keeping her in place while she inspected something. Luna could feel the woman’s lingering gaze on her arse and she blushed trying to figure out what the harridan was looking for. She didn’t have long to wait for an answer.  
  
  
“What…the devil is this?” Luna felt a chill on the small of her back as the woman moved her wand over the area and then gasped. The young girl immediately thought of her Master’s mark under the glamour. What had Alecto just done? Could she somehow see it under the charm? Luna felt suddenly sick, but looked over her shoulder to confirm what she was dreading. The evil woman looked up at her face with suspicion and then demanded outright to know what was on her back.  
  
  
“What is this mark? Who does it belong to? I recognize this, child, don’t lie to me,” she commanded. Luna attempted to appear bewildered.  
  
  
“What are you talking about? It’s—it’s just a birthmark. It’s always been there,” she insisted demurely.  
  
  
“That’s utter rot! I can see the outline clearly. Someone painted this on you with magical ink, you bubble-headed tart. It looks like a bolt, a lightning bolt. Now, who else has a mark like that?”  
  
  
There were a few more gasps and a hubbub started up among the students as they all derived a pretty good notion of just who Alecto was insinuating. Luna’s heart thumped wildly against her ribs and she scampered through her brain for some sound logic that could explain this all away. Harry’s connection to her being discovered by a member of Voldemort’s coterie was the least of her concerns with Ginny and Neville sitting a few feet away. She was terrified that they would understand just what the graphic meant and she couldn’t lose them now. Her insistence to Carrow sounded whiny and puling even to her ears.  
  
  
“No, please, it’s not what you think! It’s from when I was a young child; I’m telling you the truth!” She pushed against the woman’s hold as she strained to stand up.   
  
  
“You couldn’t possibly have any clue as to what I think, you absurd fool. Please do illuminate us on the story behind such a distinctive mark, however, I’m sure it shall be fascinating,” Alecto directed acerbically.  
  
  
“My father, he…he marked me to cover up a…a healing charm gone wrong. I had a burn accident when I was three. He was trying to cover up the scar.” The girl felt it was the best she could come up with under the circumstances.  
  
  
“Your father, eh? Just what kind of bumbling rubes do you take us for? What a pathetic story. More likely that doddering old coot was up to no good. Tell me, did he spend time ogling your young bum often? What other marks has he inflicted, hmm?”  
  
  
The lurid suggestions the horrid thing was making were enough to cause Luna’s skin to crawl, but she was so incensed by the slanderous talk she leapt up to her feet; staring down the teacher as they were both now at eye level. The need to hurt this person was great as she defended the name of her daddy.  
  
  
“Don’t you ever say such things about him like that again. How dare you besmirch my father like that; he’s a good man.” She wanted to yell in her disgust, but spoke reasonably in a hard, bitter tone.  
  
  
Alecto was not one to stand for threats, but this time she merely turned her attention to provoking Luna with more ridicule at her father’s expense. “Oh, wait a blarney moment. We’re talking about _Xeno Lovegood_ , aren’t we? Well, now, it all makes more sense, doesn’t it? You’re just as mad as he is, I see; apple not falling far from the ruddy tree. All that tripe he prints up in his preposterous excuse for a publication, what with all the Snorkumples and blithering nonsense. No wonder you’re the school’s village idiot being filled with such foolishness in that house. I would expect—”  
  
  
“Shut up!!” An angry shout came from the seated students. Luna turned to her left to see Ginny stand up in defiance as she repeated her protest. “Shut the bloody hell up, you wicked woman! Don’t say another word!” The girl looked as outraged as Luna felt while she stood there, but the blonde suddenly worried what kind of discipline would be meted out at such a display and her skin felt pricked by pins and needles as she waited for Alecto’s response.  
  
  
The woman glared but stayed silent for several minutes while the class seemed to hold in their breaths. Finally, she carefully enunciated her decisions regarding both girls.  
  
  
“You, I will deal with…later,” she clipped to Ginny. She then bent towards her desk and reached for a bit of parchment with her name inked at the top. The teacher had quickly grabbed quill in hand and jotted a brief note; rolling up the paper into a scroll and tying it with an enchanted ribbon that singed its way into the vellum. When she handed it to the wan girl, Luna immediately sensed that she’d just jumped from the frying pan and would be heading to the fire shortly. “You,” as she looked over Luna, “will have some answering to do, but not to me.” Her eyes sharpened and she made a distasteful face, as if she’d just been assaulted with a malodorous stench. “I shan’t have you disturbing my lecture any longer. And the next time you attend my class, you can leave that rubbish around your neck elsewhere, understand? Proper dress code does not include the contents of the nearest dustbin. Now, get out of my sight and take this to Headmaster Snape.”  
  
  
Very discreetly, Luna gave Ginny another guilty glance, then grabbed the missive and turned back to the desk, pulling her robe towards her to deftly slip it over her arms. She buttoned up the center row as she shuffled to her seat and took hold of her wand and schoolbag. Once more she glanced over the students, this time settling her gaze on Neville’s concerned face, before she hurriedly left the room and headed to the Headmaster’s office.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Waltzing up to the entrance concealed by the stone gargoyle, Luna was suddenly remiss in how to proceed. She wasn’t given any sort of password, and from her limited experience with the Headmaster’s study she knew one was necessary in order to pass to the moving spiral staircase. As she stood there in her confusion, the winged statue leapt aside and the wall slid open. With a determined huff, the pale girl moved forward and let the steps take her upwards to the belly of the beast.  
  
  
When she stood before the oak doors, she thought she could hear Snape speaking to someone on the other side and she was unsure if she should interrupt. Then again, the Headmaster was expecting her, was he not? He obviously was aware she was on her way up. She hesitantly knocked on the great door.  
  
  
“Enter,” a deep voice rang out, and Luna nervously ran her hands down her front to smooth out any wrinkles. She took a deep breath and pulled back on the handle. As she stepped into the intimidating space with its cathedral ceiling and grand bay windows that took up one wall, the young witch swiveled her head around to identify Snape’s visitor. There appeared to be no one else in the room. Her eyes went to the imposing figure behind the huge desk seated in the high-backed chair and she was immediately drawn to the portrait above him. That was new, she decided. The twinkly blue eyes peered out at her from within the framed canvas, yet Albus Dumbledore did not appear to move except for those eyes, which watched her cannily as she walked over to stand in front of her adjudicator.  
  
  
“What business do you have here, Miss Lovegood? I am a busy man; I do not need the added inconvenience of following up with every wayward child Professor Carrow deems to discipline. Speak succinctly, let us deal with this swiftly,” he urged.  
  
  
Luna’s mouth felt dry as Harry’s warning came back to flood her thoughts. He wanted to end Snape, she knew that, but did not agree that the man was as despicable as her Master believed. Even with the blood of his former Headmaster on his hands, and the poisonous message he spewed during their orientation feast, she thought of him as a pragmatist. For as many years as she’d been a student in his Potions class, one thing she recognized most distinctly was that the man was too whip smart to be so obviously villainous. Here was someone with as many layers as an onion, and she doubted very much that his actions attested to his true nature. There was a long story inside him, she was sure. Perhaps they could have an agreeable discussion about the declining state of Muggle Studies in recent months. It never hurt to try, she trusted, as she leaned over to hand him Carrow’s note.  
  
  
“I was being punished in Professor Carrow’s class but she seemed to find my birthmark suspicious, so she sent me to you for further questioning, Headmaster.” She did not dally on any details of the event, simply waited for her next prompting.  
  
  
“A birthmark?” He looked at her sharply, his face disbelieving of her explanation, before ripping open the scroll and darting his eyes annoyingly over the script. “I do hope the shape is one worthy of marvel and infamy for it to have been so pressing a matter as to be brought to my immediate attention. And where, pray tell, is this mysterious birthmark of such renown located?” he snapped as he threw down the parchment. His hand waved over the paper and it instantaneously set fire, consuming into nothing more than embers a second later.  
  
  
“It’s on the small of my back, right above my, um, rear, Sir. It isn’t much of anything, really,” she suggested hopefully. The girl was getting the impression that the Headmaster was not particularly predisposed to the tell-tale paranoia of the unpleasant woman or her intrusive teaching style.  
  
  
“If that is the case, how exactly did Professor Carrow come to be apprised of this wonder? Did you feel it incumbent upon you to mention it during the course of your trial or did this little factoid somehow stem from today’s lesson?” He watched her shrewdly as that inimitable baritone cut through her.   
  
  
Since Professor Snape had not invited her to sit in the lone chair in front of the desk, she remained standing still as she tried to hold the dark man’s steely gaze. When she replied, she made sure not to let her voice waver, but spoke assuredly and calmly. This was not a man who would be swayed by lachrymosity; she was well aware. She couldn’t imagine any teary eyed student regaling the Headmaster with their tale of woe at the hands of the Carrows and receiving sympathetic graces.  
  
  
“Neither, Sir, she saw it herself when she beat me over her desk.”  
  
  
Snape stared intensely for several minutes before he spoke in a rush. “What are you talking about, you silly girl. What beating? How was she able to see the mark?”  
  
  
Luna heedlessly laid out the bare truth of the situation. He could choose to believe her or not, but Luna had no control over that.   
  
  
“I spoke disrespectfully and out of turn, I admit. Then I challenged her authority by suggesting she was incorrect about Mulrood’s term as Chief of the Wizards Council. My penalty was to submit to ten stripes from her cane; delivered upon my backside as I bent over her desk. We have to take off our robes, but the girls are instructed to lift up their skirts while the boys have to drop their trousers. She would only have to inspect the space above my knickers to see the scar if it had been visible, but curiously, it was under a glamor and she discovered it, anyway. I haven’t had it exposed since I started school, Sir. You know how other students can tease one for deformities and unfortunate flaws in the showers. ”  
  
  
It was more than likely that Snape knew personally, she gambled, but she played her hand confidently to see what kind of result it would bring her. Though his mask was impenetrable, she thought she could detect a slight flinch in the top lip. The Headmaster continued to glare at her for what seemed an interminable stretch of time, and her back started to itch around the jagged lines of her mark as if sensing it was the topic of debate. The longer she stood there needing to scratch at the distraction, the more her body called her attention to the dampening heat collecting between her thighs; those black irises piercing her own and causing a light thudding in the apex. Severus Snape was as formidable as they came, and his intimidating presence flamed the girl’s desire as she imagined how he would look slinging a bullwhip across his hapless victim’s naked body.  
  
  
Before her mind could start to wander to the kind of Death Eater tortures Snape might have been commandeered to perform for the Dark Lord, the grim Potions master stood up and promptly glided over to the fireplace. He threw in the Floo powder then barked out for Madam Pomfrey. The woman’s greenish-hued face appeared almost instantly and looked inquiringly to her boss.   
  
  
“Madam Pomfrey, I need you to come immediately to my office to assist me in a matter of some exigency.” He turned back towards his mammoth mahogany workspace, but before he could even get halfway, the healer had come through and stepped off the hearth, still seeming quizzical by the summons.   
  
  
Then Snape’s attention was back on Luna, and the girl was starting to become a bit concerned. What did he have planned for her? Her palms had grown sweaty as the two wielded around her and Snape put his hand on her shoulder in an almost soothing manner. He pressed his weight on it, though, until the girl realized he wanted her to turn the other way. Haltingly, she slowly spun so that she was facing the view of the Quidditch pitch; the bright sunshine filtering in through the glass panes. It looked like the Hufflepuff team was getting some practice time in this morning, before lunchtime brought the students outside.  
  
  
However, Quidditch was soon dropped from her thoughts as she felt a hand run over her lower back while Snape informed the nurse of his requirement of her.   
  
  
His voice went low so that she could barely hear him. “Poppy, I need to inspect Miss Lovegood for a supposedly disturbing mark on her skin. I would like you here as a secondary witness and also to search the girl for any other…unusual signs.”  
  
  
Luna’s nerves were now jangled as she hadn’t expected him to call in reinforcements. If they took a good hard look at the mark, she wouldn’t be able to use the same excuse. Although Luna herself had only been able to see the full shape of it in the reflection of a mirror, she knew without a doubt that a closer scan would show its very source. She started to panic when she was asked to remove her school robes, but complied. When she felt the tip of someone’s wand scrape along the back of her shirt as if it were drawing a box around the intended area, her breath caught while her brain seemed to loop in fevered circles. The girl thought of those early Occlumency lessons her father attempted to teach her at one time, and she tried to put his instructions into practice now. It had been a long time, though, and she’d never had much use for it.  
  
  
She heard Snape use an incantation and then cool air was upon her back. There was a sharp gasp from his cohort.   
  
  
“What is that? Goodness gracious, it’s greener than a killing curse,” exclaimed Pomfrey. Green? When did that happen? Luna was now spare as she tried to wiggle out of this predicament once and for all. She tried to turn around, but Snape’s vice-like grip was still on her shoulder.  
  
  
“Please! It’s nothing, I tell you. Just a little act of foolish daring on my part, if you must know. I wanted a tattoo, and had someone do it over the summer. I didn’t want my father to know what I’d done, please. This is all a misunderstanding.” Her cries were insistent again, but the nurse only shushed the girl.  
  
  
“Child, hold still and calm down. This quite obviously has been magically affixed. The glowing is troubling, however. Where did you go for this? It’s very good work, but I suspect it was not done professionally, was it?”  
  
  
Luna could feel the woman’s hands brush over the spot and she shivered. She could only shake her head and hope that they didn’t ask for any names. Then she heard the wicked voice of the Headmaster remark on it.  
  
  
“I never took you for a Potter groupie, Miss Lovegood. Carrying a bit of a torch for the boy?” he asked her snidely. She wasn’t sure how far she should push the connection to her Master. Perhaps if they thought this was merely a simple case of a lovelorn girl wanting to be rebellious under her clothes, she could get away without further inquiries as to its origins.  
  
  
“Harry is my friend. I greatly admire and respect him,” she answered.  
  
  
“Oh, yes, I’m sure admiration had everything to do with it,” he quipped.   
  
  
He then spoke very lowly to Madam Pomfrey again and suddenly the woman was pulling her to a corner of the office as she magically transformed a screen to block them from the rest of the room and bid the girl to strip off her top and skirt. Luna made sure to keep her back turned to the woman as she undressed, then folded her arms across her breast as if she were modestly trying to cover herself. The healer spent a several minutes running a wand over her back and scanning visually and with light touches for any other designs on Luna’s skin. When she turned the girl around, Luna kept her arms folded and stared off into space while the while the woman inspected her lower front. She did not want to hear what the pair of them thought of her nipple jewelry.  
  
  
Then Poppy was turning her back around and instructing her to put her clothes back on. She kept her voice down as she suggested to the girl that not only was it proper to wear a bra at her age, but it would be better for the continued development of her breasts. Luna blushed but nodded in agreement. She left to talk to the Headmaster while the girl dressed. As soon as the young witch was decent again, the screen disappeared and Madam Pomfrey was on her way back to the fireplace only to vanish into the green flames as well. The girl noticed that her shirt was intact again as she put her robes back over her uniform.  
  
  
“Miss Lovegood, I’d like you to take a seat, please. We have more to discuss.”  
  
  
Luna sat down feeling that churning in her stomach again. It would not do to show any signs of fear in front of Snape. She was rapidly losing control of her cool façade and her vacillating between stories was not helping. The Headmaster duly noted her poor attempts once she was facing him.  
  
  
“Do you care to explain why you chose to lie to me, Miss Lovegood?” he asked with a supercilious arch to his brow.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir. I suppose I panicked. I never meant for anyone to see that. I’m not sure why Professor Carrow found it worthy of such scrutiny,” she admitted.  
  
  
“Perhaps because it bears the hallmark of a very wanted, very troublesome young miscreant, you foolish girl; I cannot imagine any other relevance attached to a tattoo of a lightning bolt in the obvious shape of Mr. Potter’s scar. Have you been in contact with the suspect?”  
  
  
Luna was thrown for a moment by his bluntness, but she summoned Harry’s strength once more and let that calm settle into her muscles and bone. The wan girl leveled her gaze at the bitter man and decided the best way to navigate his cunning would be to avoid answering any question directly. She needed to protect Harry at all costs, and she harked back to her father’s first attempt to show her how to Occlude her mind when she was eleven. _Think about the Snorkack, Poppet_ he had told her. _Imagine every detail until the great beast fills your mind completely, allowing for no other thought to surface._ It had been unfortunate that she couldn’t master the skill right away, her bustling thoughts could never quite recede so as to bring her the needed focus till, eventually, her father let it pass into his forgetfulness. She had not asked for more lessons since then, but now in the face of her accuser, she wished she had.  
  
  
“I wouldn’t think Harry Potter would be eager to make himself known to anyone within the Hogwarts walls, Headmaster, in light of your ascendance. It’s well known the disdain he holds for you and I expect he now thinks of the school as a bastion of treachery. It would seem like a careless move to contact anyone here in his current position, but even if he did, I would hardly be the logical choice for a correspondence.” She then remembered she was Loony Lovegood and employed a bit of rambling to fit the part.  
  
  
“And a thunderbolt has much significance, Sir. It is of course the weapon given to Zeus by the Cyclops in Greek mythology. Also, the Hindu god, Indra, carries his Vajra as a weapon to kill his enemies. Let’s not forget Thor, the Norse god of thunder and lightning wielding his Mjolnir. Or it could be from a Muggle comic book about a band of supervillians. Maybe I just want to declare myself a warrior, Sir. It is a symbol of war, after all. There is also the Heliopaths to consider. They are only deterred by lightning, you know.”  
  
  
Headmaster Snape folded his hands in front of his face and pointed his index fingers to rest on his bottom lip while the top one curled towards his hawkish nose. His eyes were narrowed as he thought while he watched her and when he spoke it was a blast into the silence.  
  
  
“Why does it glow? The mark has obviously been charmed as an alert of some sort. It would appear to denote your distress. Who is being informed of your moods, Miss Lovegood? I have some knowledge of these magicked brands, so do not attempt to play the innocent.”  
  
  
“But I am innocent, Sir. I have no idea why my skin is doing that,” she told him truthfully.  
  
  
“There is no tingle or burning sensation accompanying this emanation?” he enquired in an impatient tone.  
  
  
“No, Headmaster. I didn’t even realize it was green until Madam Pomfrey said something. If it is broadcasting anything, I wouldn’t know what that could possibly be.”   
  
  
She was intensely curious about the added trick herself. Harry had not said anything about imbuing the mark with any kind of sensory signal. However, as she thought this, something suddenly tickled her brain, which was an odd sensation to note. It felt like fingers were stroking the gray ridges embedded in the organ, and a rainbow of colors flashed behind her eyes as various images from her past shimmered into the forefront of her thoughts. She had a vision of Harry working intently over her back as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. The girl fiercely shook her head to shake the thought free, but then another image popped into the moving film of her memory like she’d just been dumped into a rapidly sped up Pensieve.  
  
  
This time, Harry was over her body as he slowly moved inside of her, his eyes black pinpoints that bore into her retinas. Then it dissolved instantly into a scene of Harry in the Department of Mysteries, striking his wand down as he threw a hex to block one coming Luna’s way. Luna shut her eyes tight as she focused all her attention onto the idea she held of the Snorkack; its heavy mass and small purple ears, the curling horns protruding from its head, that shaggy whitish coat with its matted fur full of flowers and sprigs. But she couldn’t hold onto the picture and soon the frames were moving at a clip once more, quick outtakes of her life blooming behind her eyes. She was ten years old and her father was holding her hand as she lay in a hospital bed, his face wracked with pain. She was being pushed to kneel on the ground as Crabbe held on to her shoulders, Malfoy waving his cock in front of her face as he grabbed hold of her hair. Ginny was smiling at her on the train as she introduced her to the rest of the gang and the boy that would change her life. The boy that fucked her hard while he brought down the crop on her breasts, his mouth muttering in her ear all the while.   
  
  
Luna’s heart was beating furiously as she tried to regain control of her thoughts once more, battling Snape to release her and leave her mind. She thought again of her father; she could see him clearly seated in front of her at the kitchen table. _Clear your mind, Luna dear, and think of the Snorkack. We’ll try this again, but remember to push me out while you envision all the details. Don’t let me in, Luna._ Yet she couldn’t wall him out no matter how she’d tried, and she felt desperate now that her skills hadn’t gotten any better. The Snorkack watched her from a distance, the mountains behind him as it stood in a field of wildflowers and heather, but the other images kept intruding into that fixed point like a puddle of paint bleeding into the next block of an animated strip. She saw her mother laugh heartily as she stood in the study calling to her husband in his Firecall, while Luna watched from the doorway. Then her mother was holding her in her lap as they rocked in a chair by the window, little five years-old Luna listening rapt to tales of the Gods on Mount Olympus.  
  
  
When the image of her mother’s face morphed into the lifeless visage that had lain unseeing on the study floor as the blood flowed out of her side, Luna in the here and now shouted out in her pain. She didn’t want to see this, and she fought as the long ago, deeply buried visions of those two monstrous faces came back to haunt her next, the scarred man laughing as he pulled her legs apart. The girl screamed again and when she opened her eyes, bulging in their horror, she found herself on the floor looking upwards to the expanse of the great desk. Footsteps were clicking over to her head and then she felt a presence kneel over her as strong hands pulled the young witch to a sitting position. She jerked back from his touch and let the anger forming surge through her.  
  
  
“Please get up from the floor and be seated again, Lovegood. We are hardly through yet,” he intoned ominously.  
  
  
Luna stood to face him, her face hardened and accusing as she went to sit back in the chair. Her gaze never left the man as he moved back to his own imposing throne and the girl thought she caught a faint look of surprise on Dumbledore’s features staring out from the painting in her periphery of sight. Snape regarded her impassively once more, but when he questioned her this time, his voice was much softer.  
  
  
“When did your father attempt to teach you Occlumency?” he queried without preamble.  
  
  
“Just before I started Hogwarts, Sir. He was trying to help me block out some bad memories. Even though the worst of them were absorbed in the vials, I still kept getting impressions and they often affected my sleeping. It didn’t work out very well, as you could probably glean, Headmaster, but Daddy didn’t press it and the lessons only lasted a short time.”  
  
  
Her reply was brittle and dull, but she felt it was pointless to play up the charade any further. Snape had seen enough that lying would be counterproductive. The girl held on to the belief that Snape was a conflicted man, however, and that running to the Dark Lord with information of her association to Harry would not be a priority. She tried to determine how she could keep his confidence at this juncture. Luna looked up again at Dumbledore’s portrait and wondered about the conversation she overheard before entering.  
  
  
“Really, it is not so difficult a task to clear one’s mind and resist an aggressor. I don’t understand why you children can’t grasp so simple a skill. Well, I think we have discerned why the boy criminal would make you his “logical choice” of contact, so why don’t we just skip the fanciful prevarications and you can answer me properly this time. Is Potter signaling you through his mark? Where is he now?”  
  
  
“I do not know, Professor. Honestly, I don’t.” Her voice grew derisive when she decided to challenge him. “Why do you insist on referring to Harry like he’s done something wrong? We all know what happened on the rooftop, Sir. Do not think that I am unaware of your complicity in Headmaster Dumbledore’s death. You struck the final blow, and yet here you sit in your victim’s chair while purporting to pursue ‘the truth’. Which truth, exactly, should we be discussing, Sir?”  
  
  
Snape’s face twisted into his outrage for but a second before he coolly reverted back to his mask. He breathed heavy as he silently judged her some more, but then stood up again and walked slowly to the right of his desk. Past the curios and instruments on their tables there sat a large glass case, the resplendent Sword of Gryffindor sitting inside on an ornate silver mount, and the black figure seemed to be heading for it. When he put his hand to the glass, he looked back at her and then cocked his head in invitation, summoning the girl over to him in front of the display. Luna’s curiosity took over and her anger abated as she wondered where this was leading.  
  
  
As she glided over to stand in front of him again, the man faced the sword and spoke quietly.  
  
  
“Godric Gryffindor might have been the definitive when it came to courage, but he was a fool in all other matters. Rushing in blindly to play hero when you are not aware of all the facts has never produced any desirable outcomes unless your bravery is playing into the hands of a manipulator. Your young Mister Potter is the very avatar of Gryffindor himself; no foresight whatsoever, just all daring and impetuous action without a thought to the consequences. He’s so obviously suited to bear the sword of a noble idiot. Do you not agree, Miss Lovegood?”  
  
  
Luna was confused by the question. Of course she didn’t think of Harry as an idiot, although she could concede to his impulsiveness. Somehow, though, she didn’t feel that was what Snape was attempting to clarify.  
  
  
“I would agree that the emblem of Gryffindor would make a very comfortable accoutrement for Harry. He’s as brave as they come. I wouldn’t be surprised if Harry was a direct descendant of the founder, you know. He’s got very exceptional genes.”  
  
  
Snape glanced at her with some bemusement in his features, but then rolled his eyes and turned back to the glass. He almost appeared as if he were conspiring to recruit her for something, and that uneasy feeling continued as she determined whether the man was friend or foe.  
  
  
“Indeed he does. It is a shameful thing that he has yet to put them too good use. He will not last long out there if he is busy attending to his lustful demands over his…mission. The Dark Lord will find him with the tiniest slip of a reveal to anyone about his location. The boy can’t afford to look for aid in his allies. Is this clear to you, girl?”  
  
  
Without thinking, Luna answered with a nod of her head. When Snape looked at her again, she thought he seemed off, somehow. It struck her that he was trying to affect a tender expression which did not sit well with his features when his next question startled her.  
  
  
“You cannot afford to implicate the boy with your carelessness, either, so I would advise you keep your relationship under wraps a little more securely. How long have Mister Crabbe and Mister Malfoy been sexually tormenting you, Miss Lovegood? I could detect your unwillingness to participate in their seedy exploits, so I am presuming this was not welcomed.”  
  
  
Luna let her intuition take over and she answered openly without the need to guard her thoughts. She felt he was done invading her mind now that he’d seen whatever it was he had needed. The man was apparently not going to grill her about her involvement with Harry much at all, so for that she was thankful. Perhaps he could see that she had nothing of value to give to the man on Harry’s whereabouts.   
  
  
“It happened last year, Headmaster. There wasn’t much I could do about it. No one ever tends to believe me, anyway.”  
  
  
“And has this continued? Has Crabbe been up to any more harassment?”  
  
  
“Not Crabbe, Sir. I’ve dealt with the other assailants already. I think they won’t be bothering me again anytime soon.”  
  
  
“Do I need to send you to Madam Pomfrey for an examination? Who were these others you refer to?” he asked grimly.  
  
  
“No, Sir. I’m alright. And it doesn’t matter anymore who they were.”  
  
  
He regarded her closely for a second before breaking their locked gaze and heading back to his seat. He pointed his palm outward directing her to stand back before him as he took hold of a piece of parchment and his quill and bent over to begin writing while he spoke in that rich, deep voice flowing like water over rocks in a stream.  
  
  
“I will excuse your tardiness for your next class, and I will speak with Professor Carrow on this matter later today. We will keep any information discussed in this room private for now. I do not wish to _see_ you in my office again, Miss Lovegood, do you understand?” and he looked up for a moment to wait for her acknowledgment then let his head droop once he was satisfied. “If I must be forced to endure you presence here again, however, the password is _Spinner_ to get inside. Please see to it that this does not come to pass,” he warned as he looked up at her again on that last note, “and employ whatever means necessary to abide my request.”  
  
  
The girl took the scroll he handed her dutifully as she agreed to his demands. It was an odd conversation, she thought, but she was getting an inkling of an idea as she made ready to leave. When Snape bid her to depart, she took one more glance up at Dumbledore’s face to see if he had anything to add, but not seeing any indication of sentience she turned and headed for the exit. She was just about to reach for the door when she heard the Headmaster call out to her one last time.  
  
  
“Tell me, Miss Lovegood, what _was_ the term of Burdock Mulrood on the Wizard’s Council?”  
  
  
She didn’t hesitate in her reply. “It was from 1408 to 1450, Sir.”  
  
  
Snape nodded his agreement with a terse, “That is correct,” then bent back to his work. There would be much to think about in her bed tonight, she expected.  
  
  
When Luna was back out in the hall, walking away from the gargoyle to head to her next class, she heard a whisper from behind her. She looked back over her shoulder to see both Ginny and Neville poking their heads out of a broom closet waving her over. The pale blonde had returned to her halcyon demeanor and wandered over to them as if she had all day to get there. As soon as she was close enough, however, they pulled her inside and shut the door. Neville sparked up a _Lumos_ on his wand and the girl noticed that the interior was fairly spacious for a supplies cupboard. The pair crowded close to her, though, in their excitement.   
  
  
“What happened, Luna, did you get detention?” Neville inquired hurriedly.  
  
  
“Yeah, what’s that greasy bastard got planned for you? I hope it’s nothing too bad. At least you won’t have to sit with that scum, Amycus,” Ginny reasoned.  
  
  
“No, nothing like that, actually. But I think he wants us to steal the sword of Gryffindor for Harry.” The other two could only gape at the strange girl as her silvery grey eyes gleamed with a plan.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny’s arms trembled violently as she struggled to keep them up. They were currently laden with several hefty volumes of Dark Arts books, and she’d been standing up on Thing Two’s desk for the last ten minutes trying to endure the increasingly deadening weight as every second ticked by. Amycus’s weasely whine continued harping loudly to the two students he had facing off on the practice mats. Vaisey and Colin Creevey were engaged in a mock battle and the unpleasant man kept demanding a harsher level of hexes in their practice. She heard Creevey cry out in pain as he was hit with a Stinging hex, but she kept her eyes fixed resolutely in front of her, tuning their panting and drops to the floor out of her head as she counted down another one hundred with an intensity befitting her N.E.W.Ts.   
  
  
She refused to drop them and be sentenced to another night with that pig of a man. He’d had her under his thumb consecutively for the last three nights; the girl would run naked through the Great Hall before she’d submit to his touch ups for one more evening. Amycus was hardly intelligent, but he was wily, and he had managed to figure out just how to rile up the youngest Weasley into having a meltdown every time she got to his class. It seemed to be a particular delight of his, and no matter how much Ginny would will herself to remain unaffected by his taunts, he would always find just the right button to push to provoke her to shoot off her mouth. It was absolutely maddening; she didn’t know who she hated more, Amycus or herself.  
  
  
The few times she’d been able to control her bloody tongue, however, he’d just find fault with something else she did, whether it was not striking a fellow classmate hard enough as they took turns casting painful spells or not having an answer ready on a topic they had yet to learn. It was getting ridiculous the type of magic they were expected to study now in their ‘preparedness’ for what was to come, as Thing Two would ambiguously allude to. At least a third of the students had been sent to Madame Pomfrey with wounds or broken bones from the work they were doing. She worried how serious it would get before the year was out. Their instructor was a corrosive ball of acid that was relentless in his demands for underhanded methods of destruction. He sought no honor in battle, merely to win through every dark spell at his disposal. Listening to him blather on about getting the best of one’s opponent as an art was nauseating.  
  
  
It had been grotty business attending those first few detentions in his dungeon office. He had taken over Snape’s old lair and had determined that Ginny should be the one to give it a good cleaning in order to make way for his possessions. He sat at his desk and watched her the entire time as she kneeled on the floor with her bum in the air and washed the baseboards, then scrubbed the floors, all by hand and in her skirt. Her knees felt bruised by the time she was done, but it was her skin that crawled while his prurient gaze raked over every inch of her that drew her concern. Things had only grown worse since then as he became bolder with every sentencing thereafter. This last week had been close to unbearable and Ginny was at her wit’s end in how to deal with him on her own.  
  
  
The memory of last night’s session came back to her now as she maintained the blocking out of everything around her. It had been building up over the weeks and months, but when Amycus had penalized her for her infraction by having her stand in the corner with her face to the wall and hands behind her head, she had thought she would be free from the torturous groping while she had systematically cleaned out his living quarters until the stones gleamed. Standing in her dunce position for two hours straight and not even having to look at him had seemed like a reprieve at first. Then the ogre had pressed his body to the back of the red-head and…smelled her for the duration. When his hands started to stroke the sides of her thighs while he moaned, she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, pretending she was anywhere else but that infernal place. She became alarmed as she heard a zip downwards and wondered how easy it would be to bash his head in if she found a window of opportunity, but Amycus took his hands off of her and moments later she could hear the slickened sounds of friction as the movement behind her suggested that her guard was in congress with his fist.  
  
  
The image she got from that was regurgitating as bile filled her throat. She needed to dispel her thoughts immediately and find a way to wash her brain out. Her arms were so tired, and they kept slipping lower until she would eventually drop the books and Carrow Animus would be gleefully informing her of her next detention. She looked around the room to distract her, but felt her books become light as a feather all of a sudden, the pressure on her muscles alleviating instantaneously. Immediately, she sought out Luna’s face. The blonde was sitting in her seat watching the boys on the floor, but her wand was under the table and pointed surreptitiously to the front of the room as Amycus barked out his coaching.  
  
  
Ginny was still in a quandary about her feelings for the girl. Outwardly, she had decided that they all needed to stick together to get through this, and she had relied on both Neville and Luna for support, even if they didn’t always know it. Her friends’ strength were all that was keeping her going right now, and with news from home getting bleaker with every correspondence; the _Prophet_ detailing the hunt for Harry in every issue, her thoughts grew darker as she worried for the safety of her brother, Hermione, and that damned boy that she had fallen so hard for. The betrayal she’d experienced at the reveal that Harry had been intimate with someone she’d considered a good friend was still lingering, but she’d been so occupied with the slog of their existence at school that she’d limited her angst to the late nights after she’d gone to bed, always exhausted and depressed.  
  
  
Could she forgive Luna, really? She still didn’t know the full details, but a voice in her head suggested that whatever had happened between them had been more than a fling or a one-time thing. The dreamy girl had changed since term had started, and Ginny could see Harry’s influence all over her. Her appearance, for starters, Ginny begrudgingly noted. She’d tidied herself up and looked more than presentable these days. That long hair shone almost brilliant white in the sunlight and when they were out of uniform, Luna had dressed herself in clothes that flattered her shape. It was the way she walked that was the biggest change, however. She glided still, but her shoulders were drawn back and her head was held almost regally as she moved between the crowds in the hallways. Luna appeared taller than Ginny had previously thought of her, and it was often that heads would turn as the girl passed by a cluster of boys while she stared straight ahead, even Eloise Midgen seemed to be harboring a crush. Her skin seemed different, too; no longer waxen and ghostly, but a rosy alabaster that gleamed with her growing confidence around the rest of the students.  
  
  
Not that Luna was ever a diffident girl, but something was burning brightly from inside of her now and Ginny couldn’t help but be fascinated by the transformation. She could tell that the pale witch wanted to talk to her about all of the unresolved issues still between them, but it had taken Ginny some time to get to that point where she felt that she _could_ discuss it and not want to just hurl objects at the Ravenclaw. Perhaps Luna would be the person to understand what she was going through right now and could be there for her. It had shocked her to discover just how deeply her friend had been exploited and to what ends the boys who’d assaulted her would go. She had felt wretched when she’d realized that Luna had never consented to any of the sexual acts that were whispered about her. When Michael Corner, of all people, had implied to Ginny that her odd friend was a bit of a slag, she really hadn’t believed it at all. The things she’d shouted at her at Bill and Fleur’s wedding had been hateful to be sure, but she’d wanted to lash out and pulled the first damaging insults at her disposal. She still hadn’t believed that Luna could be that kind of promiscuous tart, but then she couldn’t understand how Harry played into all of this, either.  
  
  
Ginny sighed as she cricked her neck and lifted up a leg in her need to de-stress her body for a moment. It was grueling just standing up on the desk with her arms out flat and legs spread apart shoulder width before even worrying about the added weight of the books. They were precariously balanced by now as the sweat from her palms greased her hold on them. When her foot steadied on the desktop, she glanced quickly over to Luna again to see if she could make out what the girl was thinking. The Ravenclaw’s face gave away nothing. Luna was an enigma to her most of the time, but she was determined now to find out more about her and Harry’s relationship. Plus, she could use the comfort of having someone to talk to; her roommates were bugging the crap out of her with their tawdry gossip and constant looks of pity every time she got back from another punishment with one of the Carrows. She knew that she was frequently the object of their gossip when she wasn’t around, too, especially after the insinuations that horrid Flora had tossed at her in front of the lunch crowd.   
  
  
She felt a trickle of sweat run down her back and in her discomfort, she tried to roll her shoulders to get it to stop. That proved to be a grave mistake, as first one, then the rest of her bundle on her left arm tumbled down to the desk in a loud clatter. All eyes turned to her and she wanted to cry. Amycus gleamed up at her with bright, piggy eyes.  
  
  
“Arrr, well now, I see someone will have to finish their punishment in detention tonight, won’t they, lass?”  
  
  
Ginny wondered what would happen if she stripped right this moment and went screaming mad through the halls.  


 

 

_The author would love to hear your thoughts._


	24. Give Peace A Chance

  
  
**Chapter 24: Give Peace A Chance**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was quiet in the castle now, the November evening having settled its chill over the forest outside as the school children ensconced themselves in their common rooms around the fires. Luna shivered a bit as she stood in her school skirt and a bright purple sweater with yellow dots, waiting in the stairwell to the dungeon rooms. Seeing that no one about she quickly scampered down the rest of the stairs and made her way down the hall to find the room where Amycus currently resided. Periodically glancing down to the Marauder’s Map, Luna worried her bottom lip as she saw again how the Am. Carrow dot was practically obliterating the G. Weasley dot. It did not imply good things for Ginny.   
  
  
  
  
  
Fortunately, it turned out she didn’t need to walk very far, as the two blobs on her map were right next to the Potions classroom just a short ways down the corridor. Luna was curious why Amycus had taken Snape’s former office and the adjacent living area instead of Slughorn, but then she recalled seeing the portly Potions teacher up on the third floor heading to a stairway that led to spaces she knew nothing about. It would seem likely that the persnickety man did not find the drafty dungeon rooms to his liking and found an opportunity to trade up for more luxurious digs. She had done a fair bit of exploring in her time at Hogwarts but she knew that there were many rooms that she’d yet to come across, and some that she would likely never find as they were not meant to be discovered. Hogwarts was full of secrets.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna briefly skimmed over the names populating the map looking for clusters. She would be able to find the Slytherin common room this way and the information could prove useful. She wondered if Harry had ever used this knowledgeable tool for pranking. He could be a sly one, after all, and for all his goodness, he was not above enjoying some nasty tricks on those he despised. Luna knew that Harry definitely believed in punishing the wicked and fancied himself as an avenger. She sighed. Thinking about Harry’s punishments were not going to do her any favors right now, as the images it conjured only maddened her sex-starved body. In her mind’s eye, she could clearly see Harry’s penetrating gaze as he had prepared to correct her actions after Lupin had brought her to Grimmauld. The resulting caning had hurt fiercely; unbelievably so, but she had felt Harry’s love so strongly, so intensely, the combination with the pain had sent her to another plane where her spirit seemed to hover above her physical self and the sensations had muted.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had become a spiritual act in a sense, she reasoned, since floating through her body’s reactions had felt so profound for the girl. Even though her eyes had been directed to the mattress while she hung there, in her head she could see the boy so finely and he had glowed like she had never seen before, that power illuminated in his aura with an emerald brightness like he’d just stepped through a plutonium wave; a radioactive force of nature. Being able to separate her mind from the physical pain even slightly and focus on Harry like that had been an extraordinary feat for Luna; it was something that she needed and had wished for. She didn’t want to be vulnerable to antagonists any longer, and there was a safety net in knowing that she could move beyond what was here in this world and be protected. Her Master had shown her this and her gratitude was infinite. Luna had fallen for Harry so deeply that every day she was without him was torturous, yet just knowing that he was only a Galleon away from summoning her when she was needed kept her sane. It was difficult for her to realize she’d only just been in his presence a scant four nights ago, and already she was pining for him as if she hadn’t laid eyes on the boy for months.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then, her eyes flicked back to the map as she noticed some movement from the annexed room of the Potions office. It looked like Ginny was heading to an exit, and Luna looked up to the door she expected her to come through. However, the door remained closed as several minutes went by and she was starting to wonder where Ginny had disappeared to when she saw a diminutive figure with red flowing hair at the end of the corridor. The lit torches on the wall flickered in their sconces casting shapes and shadows along the way as Ginny made her way to Luna, appearing like a flame herself. Once she’d gotten close enough, Luna could see the stunned look on Ginny's tear-stained face, her arms folded tightly and her mouth a grim line. Luna ran to her to grab hold of the girl’s wrist, but Ginny backed away at first, looking uncertain before allowing her friend to handle her.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ginny, are you alright? Let’s get out of here before anyone comes out and sees us,” Luna whispered cautiously.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded her head, but she didn’t appear to be even remotely okay and Luna worried once again about what Amycus had been up to during the girl’s detention. The man was lecherous and cruel with a school full of young, delectable girls under his authority and no one, apparently, to challenge him. She had to wonder how much Snape was watching the Carrows if he had not even been aware of Alecto’s method of doling out discipline. She didn’t want to dwell on any of that now, though, as she took in the state of Ginny’s distress; the girl was not even hiding her weeping at this point, although it was a silent affair as the drops rolled from her eyes as big as a summer rain. Luna’s stomach tightened at the sight and her need to comfort Ginny was great and encompassing. She wanted to hug her right then, but kept her grip on the girl’s arm as she dragged her from point to point, always consulting the map before they made their way any farther. The magical parchment told her where Filch was at all times, and it was quite easy to navigate the castle when she had such an excellent source to guide her.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the staircase swung them over to the seventh floor, she turned them left and whisked them rapidly down the hall to the west wing. Ginny finally refused to be carted along compliantly and stopped them both abruptly in their tracks. Luna stared back expectantly, waiting for the girl to protest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where are we going? The Gryffindor common room is the other way, Luna.” She merely looked inquisitive, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m going to sneak you into the Ravenclaw dorms. I thought you could use some company tonight to cheer you up, and maybe we could talk about what’s going on with Amycus and Alecto. We need to find a way to get into the Headmaster’s office to get the sword, too. Unless…you’d…rather be alone?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny looked pensive, but then firmly shook her head and started to walk with he again. Luna felt a bit shy, but asked if she’d rather go to the Room of Requirement instead of her room, even though she was not particularly eager to be in that place again.  Ginny insisted with a small smile that she wanted to see what the inside of their common room was like as she wiped her wet face with a hand dismissively. When Luna looked at the map again before they proceeded to turn into another hallway, her friend’s voice piped up behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that Harry’s map?” Ginny asked tersely. Luna glanced back feeling somewhat guilty, but only nodded before herding them closer to the stairway leading up to the tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they had arrived, Luna noticed that there were still several names lounging in the common room and wondered how she would get Ginny past them without too many questions. Harry’s Invisibility Cloak would be handy in a time like this, but then another thought occurred to her and she looked towards the Gryffindor with some eagerness.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you happen to know how to cast a Disillusionment spell on yourself?” she asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny understood her plan immediately. “Yeah, Fred and George showed me after the battle last year. Just a second.” Within a moment, the girl had tapped her wand and started the disappearing process; her being seemed to reflect the environment behind her while her physiognomy faded. Luna could see a faint outline of a body, as if seeing the suggestion of a person, but the walls and paintings on their surroundings began to block her ability to see more. Considering that the spell was not something they would be scheduled to learn until late in the school year, Luna was impressed that Ginny had accomplished it so effortlessly. Then she focused her attention on the brass eagle doorknob to wait for the riddle.  
  
  
  
“I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. Tell me, what am I?” the eagle’s head prompted.

 

 “Nose.”  Luna had heard this one all week and wasted no time getting the door to swing open for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl had closed the map and stuffed it into the top waist of her skirt then tucked it under her sweater while she waited to be let in, so that now she could put one hand behind her to tentatively hold on to Ginny’s invisible fingers and direct her to follow. There were several students studying quietly or writing their assignments, while in one corner a couple debated lively over the theories Professor Vector had lectured them on that day. No one really ever paid Luna much attention, but lately she had been getting some curious stares as she moved to and from the common room. The frequently teased witch had learned early on in her time here that the space was not terribly welcoming for her so had taken to studying in her bed while her roommates were out. She barely acknowledged the occupants as she flew to the stairs and pulled Ginny upwards. Once they were on her floor, she skipped her way to her dorm room and let them both in. A few of the girls were already sleeping behind closed curtains, but Rosalind was reading on her bed and glanced over to Luna as she stepped inside. The black girl regarded her coolly before returning back to her book.  Luna didn’t worry about engaging in small talk but simply headed to her bed waiting for the feel of Ginny’s presence to settle on the mattress before she pulled the blue cloth down.   
  
  
  
  
  
After the two girls were enshrouded by the four-poster’s tent, Luna cast the necessary spells to keep their conversation between them and then finally took a good look into Ginny’s re-appearing face. She had stopped crying in their flight, but her countenance still appeared melancholy, her depression evident in the girl’s weary pose. Ginny looked incredibly tired and that feeling of wanting to comfort her stole over Luna again as she put her hand on the Weasley’s knee.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is there anything I can get for you, Ginny? You look so sad.”  
  
  
  
  
  
At that, Ginny’s features seemed to fold in on themselves and she bent her head as the tears started anew. Her shoulders shook, while a quiet sob escaped, but then the girl pulled them back straight after a few moments and covered her face with her hands, breathing deeply before taking them away to stare back at Luna resolutely. There was such strength there that Luna’s heart squeezed, marveling at her friend’s fortitude. Ginny was as fierce as her Master in so many ways, and the parallels in their natures became more acute the more Luna contemplated them. Yet Ginny had a softness about her that was beckoning in a different way than Harry, and much of it had to do with her face; those normally laughing eyes always in invitation, the rosy lips prone to curving into a lopsided teasing grin, the button nose crinkling in her mirth, and a well of empathy coming from deep within those irises. Her freckled, peaches and cream skin did not deter that line of thinking, even as it pulled over taut, wiry musculature in the girl’s coiled body. There was a masculine side to Ginny that spoke in her athleticism, and she could play the compact hellion in a fit of anger, but it was the femininity that called to Luna now as she watched her tuck wisps of long titian hair behind her ears.   
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t need anything, thanks. Just don’t want to deal with my stupid roommates. It—it was a bad night, let’s just say.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna could be patient and didn’t want to press the girl for details, but nonetheless, she wanted to make sure that Ginny understood she was there for her. The two girls were sitting cross legged and across from each other on the bed, so Luna put her hand out and stroked Ginny’s hair consolingly, letting her fingers drag down to the ends of the tips which brushed across her knees as she leaned forward in her misery. The red-head looked up into Luna’s face and gave a wan smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did Harry give the map to you before he left?” she asked suddenly. Luna wondered if this should really be the time for them to finally confront the matter, but she answered truthfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, he gave it to me the last time I saw him, several nights ago. They were out in the forest somewhere, but I’m not sure whereabouts. Harry said they’d be on the move the next day, anyway, but it leads me to believe that they’re sticking to the rural areas to stay hidden for the time being.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny’s eyes grew large.  “Did you see my brother? How are they holding up? Do they know about the Ministry infiltration?”  
  
  
  
  
  
There had been a mention of that in the _Prophet_ a few weeks after it had happened, but there was not much forthcoming other than there had been a disturbance in which it was believed that a rebel gang had released a group of Muggles being detained for examination. Luna knew by now who had been behind it, as her father’s contacts had informed him that Harry and his friends had been spotted in their escape. The story was going to be featured in the next issue of the _Quibbler_ , and the girl was glad that she already knew they were safe or else the information would have been upsetting.  
  
  
  
  
  
“They _were_ the infiltration, Ginny, but Harry didn’t tell me anything about it, yet. I’m sorry, I didn’t see Ronald, but I’m sure he’s fine.” She hesitated, not sure if she should discuss how that last meeting had gone, but decided that if she wanted Ginny to confide in her, she’d need to open the door some more.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry—well, he looks very thin and a bit raw. He said they haven’t had a steady supply of food while they’ve been on the run. But other than that, he seemed sharp and fairly healthy. I can only surmise that Hermione and Ron are of the same status.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny watched her shrewdly.  “How did you even find them?” she wondered with some confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
“The Galleons that we used so that Harry could tell us about the DA meetings,” she answered. “I sort of adjusted some spells so that the Protean charm could lead me to him. He gave me the coordinates to where he was and I Apparated there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again, Ginny looked stunned, but her next question tumbled out demandingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did you have sex with him?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna felt a bit of relief that they had finally arrived at the topic that had long been hovering over the two girls like a storm cloud. She didn’t want to feel guilty about her relationship with Harry anymore, and there was a certain appeal for acceptance in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, we had sex, Ginny. That was mostly the reason he called me. We talked a little bit about what was happening here at school, and he’s very concerned about you, but he wants us to watch out for Snape. I didn’t talk to him about the DA then, but I think we should definitely start things up again. As soon as we can steal the sword first, of course,” she finished, thinking that was really the priority while the Headmaster had given her a window of opportunity.  
  
  
  
  
  
But Ginny was still hung up on the specifics of Harry and Luna together.   
  
  
  
  
“What do you mean he called you for sex? Wasn’t that kind of dangerous for both of you to be meeting up like that? How badly does he need a shag, anyway? How many times has this happened?” she cried as her voice rose shrilly.   
  
  
  
  
  
Luna took a few moments before answering. She wasn’t sure how Ginny was going to react to some of these truths, but she steeled herself for another outburst just in case. She could only speak bluntly about the affair, now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry is very demanding when it comes to his sexual desires. I think he needed the shag very much just to keep going. They’re pretty isolated from everything and everybody that they care about. It must be tough for all of them, but Harry is so…intense when it comes to things like that. But to be honest, I needed him just as much. It hurts to be away from him. Did you want to know how many times I’ve met up with him since they fled or how many times Harry and I have had sex with each other?” she asked with some curiosity.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, both. When did you start to see him? I mean,” and she paused as a look of distaste crossed her features, “he didn’t use you like Goyle and Boot, did he?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna was quick to dismiss the suggestion. “No, Ginny, of course not, although, he does know about them. He’s—well, he’s sort of the reason I won’t let them touch me anymore. Harry made me refuse them. Before, I just let them bully me into the oral sex because I thought it didn’t matter what happened to me as long as I wasn’t...well, I owe Harry so much for making me see things differently. And to you and Neville, too, for helping me get away from that mess. Goyle would never have threatened me like that if Draco had been around.”  
  
  
  
  
  
She was sure of it, too. Malfoy hadn’t been so violent that he would have raped her like that. The boy just wanted to have some power over her to attend to his drive, but it had been a curious thing to see him build a bit of respect for her over the months of that term. Towards the end of the year, he had sought her out on occasion all by himself and demanded she get on her knees somewhat halfheartedly, as if it were partially out of habit, but there was a desperation she could intuit was pushing his coercion, the control issues at the forefront again as he appeared to hide away from burdens she could not determine.  Ginny dispelled those thoughts of the troubled Slytherin when she spoke again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that why Harry cheated on me? Because he was busy saving you?” she asked in a hollow voice. Luna didn’t know how she was supposed to answer that, but tried her best. Ginny wasn’t bothering to mask her consternation at the betrayal and Luna wanted to tread carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe there is a bit of that in Harry, but that’s just the way he is, he can’t change that about himself. Neither one of us wanted to hurt you, Ginny, you must believe me. We didn’t plan on it to keep happening, it just became more imperative. That first time was only because he needed the comfort and I was there, honestly. I didn’t think I would respond so strongly to him; I didn’t know, but the more we kept finding ourselves drawn to each other, the more it became apparent we had some sort of connection that was…beneficial to both of our needs,” she explained calmly, trying to reach Ginny through the pain of their infidelity to her. It was a lot to ask, but the fact that Ginny was sitting here in her bed listening said so much.   
  
  
  
  
  
“What need was I not fulfilling, though, and why didn’t Harry just tell me? Maybe I would have given him what he wanted, but he didn’t even give me the chance,” the girl cried. “I was his girlfriend, _I_ was supposed to be comforting him, but he pushed me away instead. It’s not fair, Luna! I love Harry, I mean—”  
  
  
  
  
  
She broke off suddenly, looking shocked at her words.  
  
  
  
  
  
There hung a turbid second of silence while both girls stared hard at each other, but then Luna rested her hand on Ginny’s to make her continue. The girl looked down at the open patch between her hitched skirt and folded legs and shook her head angrily. Tears fell from her again, in running driblets that splashed the blue blankets and on top of Luna’s skin. When she resumed talking, it was practically a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know how I feel about him, anymore. It’s like, I wanted to love him, but there was always someone in the back of my mind telling me not to get too close, that Harry wouldn’t last, that he was meant for something else. I—I sometimes have nightmares about him fighting Voldemort.”  When she looked back up to Luna’s face, her expression was wretched as she thickly admitted her shameful secret.  “But Tom always wins. Harry never makes it, and maybe there has always been part of me that expects him to die. Oh, Merlin, what an awful person I am! How could I think that about him!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny folded into her sobs openly now, no longer concerned with showing her strength. Luna bent low to hold her head close to the distraught witch while her hands roped around the girl’s back. She murmured to her soothingly, knowing how there was always going to be that question mark hanging over Harry’s head while Voldemort was alive. It must have been terrible for Ginny to have such doubts, but Luna understood better than anyone how needful it was to protect one’s self from such inevitable pain. Yet, for Luna, there was never a question of whether Harry would make it through his destiny, but whether she would be there to help him in that final fight that worried her day in and day out. She felt in her bones that the Boy Who Lived would triumph, but at what cost she was unsure.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gin, it’s alright to have scary thoughts like that, but you just have to have faith that it’s going to work out all right. Harry is so strong, and he gets more powerful every day. I believe that he’s going to find the way to beat the evil that has perpetuated in Voldemort, but if we can help Harry achieve that end, I think we have to take the risk. I know Snape told me the password for a reason. He wants us to get the sword to Harry, I can feel it. I don’t know the full story on why he might need it, but I don’t have to. I trust Harry completely, and he knows what he’s doing, even when he sometimes doesn’t think that he does.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny stopped weeping as her gaze fixated on Luna while she listened intently. She looked thoughtful for a moment as she considered what that would mean for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“When do you think would be the best time to get in there, though? Late at night? We might know Snape’s whereabouts with the map, but we don’t know how many booby traps that office might have. Perhaps if we pulled a Frorge again like during the sneak into Umbridge’s office, we can cause a distraction and while everyone is out on the grounds then we’d slip into the office to get it. Don’t know how we would hide it, though. Can you even do regular charms on a relic like that? What if a shrinking spell doesn’t work?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls plotted another way in for the next few minutes; Luna suggesting that during dinner while Snape was in the Great Hall might be their best chance, as they wouldn’t have to create a diversion that might later come back to bite them.  They would have to do it expediently so that they could get the sword to a hiding place before getting back to their expected seating for supper. She believed that once they had it in their hands, the sword would take care of itself and not be allowed to be seen. There had to be a reason that it traveled in the Sorting Hat to get to Harry in the Chamber. It was figuring out how to get it out of its glass case that would be the biggest challenge, she posited.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny’s demeanor seemed to change again after a while as if she had only just realized that she’d been sidetracked from their earlier topic.  Her face grew hard in the low light diffused by the heavy, dark curtains. There was a tight line in her mouth and Luna sighed internally wondering what questions about Harry she would have to field next. When Ginny finally spoke her voice was a hoarse whisper that sounded quite sexy to Luna.  She felt an imperceptible tingling in her breasts; the throaty sounds from Ginny's mouth like light scrapes along her peaked nipples, making them more taut than they’d been since she’d last been with her Master.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s it like, being with him?” 

 

Luna’s reply was immediate; just letting the words flow out of her mouth like a river of melted chocolate, knowing that her tone sounded in awe of the connection between her and Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s incredible. When Harry touches me, I think every cell in my body wants to leap into him. He knows me. He knows everything about me, and he still wants me. He knows me, Ginny. I just want to please him so much, in any way that I can.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny looked affected by the admission momentarily, but then quickly resumed her interrogation, brushing aside any romantic talk for the more gritty details.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, well, that’s great, and all, but what is he like _in bed_ is what I want to know. Does he have a nice cock?” she asked archly, putting on her toughness like a well-worn coat as she tested the Ravenclaw. “I could feel it get hard through his pants, sometimes, when we were getting off, you know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry’s cock is beautiful. Is that really what you want to talk about, though?” she demurred.   
  
  
  
  
  
But Ginny would not be deterred. “Yes, it is. Is it big? Does he make a good lover? I mean, I know intimately that he’s an outstanding kisser, so I could only imagine what else he’s capable of doing with that tongue. Does he make funny noises when he **fucks** you? Does he grab his knob and rub it in front of you until he—he wanks all over you, saying stupid shite the whole time and asking you to do embarrassing things?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl was growing agitated again as she hammered at Luna.  She squeezed the knee under her hand tighter to let Ginny know she wasn’t being threatened here, that she was safe, and there was a visible shudder that ran through the girl’s back, but Ginny remained resolute, folding her arms as she waited for her answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mm, it’s big enough for me, he is an amazing lover, and he is exceptionally gifted with his tongue, yes. I don’t really think of the noises he makes as amusing, but then I am usually pretty far gone making my own sounds to really review his. He is very commanding when he climaxes. It’s always all or nothing with Harry, he’s so committed. And he has never said anything stupid to me, although he does ask me to do a lot of things for him, which I do gladly. I guess I was a little embarrassed; no—more worried, about certain acts that he wanted to try, but he would make me feel so incredible leading up that it was no longer a concern by the time we would actually get to it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna felt her body grow relaxed as she waxed about Harry’s prowess. In her thoughts, she wanted to have Harry touching her right now so badly that it was a tangible need that sang in her nerves. She shifted and lay down on the bed, curling herself around Ginny’s crossed legs as she carried on in her descriptions. She wished she was nude and teasing her clit at this moment, or sucking on her fingers as a meek substitute for Harry’s hard cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her voice was dreamy and full of longing sighs. “When I take him in my mouth, he completely dominates the way I suck him off. I never allowed that before, but I love it when he does it. The way he grabs hold of my head and sets the pace of my motions, or when he grips my hair and pulls me back, then making me open my throat for him to take in every glorious inch; mmmm, he smells soooo good, the entire fill of him. So woodsy and slightly spicy, I want to keep my face in his thatch for hours until he decides otherwise.”   
  
  
  
  
  
There was more fidgeting on the bed, but then Luna could feel Ginny’s body bend and dip and soon the girl was lying beside her, breathing hotly as she drew her face up close to Luna’s. There was a myriad of emotions running across those features, but Luna only noticed the desire in those eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It seems like Harry takes control of everything. Do you like that about him?” she asked in hushed tones.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes,” Luna said instantly, watching her friend’s reactions with much interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What else does he make you do? It’s starting to sound like you guys do more than just…um, the basic stuff. How can you like giving Harry a bob after what those boys did to you? Doesn’t it make you mad when he gets like that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, not at all; I could never be angry at Harry. He only wants to protect me. I want to live up to his expectations of me. If Harry wants me to walk around the school naked with a leash on my collar, then I’ll do it for him. It’s what he deserves, to be listened to and cherished.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny’s eyes were wild as she stared; the girl looked amazed at what Luna was telling her. “Er, why would Harry want to make you do something like that? I don’t think I understand what’s going on with you. You’re sounding like you’re his slave or something. Harry would never treat someone like that, especially someone he cared about.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Luna could respond to that, however, the girl suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist and her eyes narrowed at the blonde’s recumbent form.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What about that mark you got busted for, Luna? What is that about?” she demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s Harry’s. He gave it to me after he summoned me. It was under a glamour, though, so it was bothersome that Thing One managed to see it. I was beginning to think the woman had no skill whatsoever, so colour me surprised.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny’s grip never lessened. “I want to see it. Show it to me.” Her voice was hard, but there was an excitement at the edges and Luna felt compelled to submit to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat up briefly as she pulled up on the edge of her jumper. Realizing that the Map was still flat against her torso, she retracted it from her skirt and folded it over one more time as she slid it under a pillow. Then she was unbuttoning her blouse and, suddenly feeling shy, slowly undressing in front of Ginny. The pale witch had chosen today as another adventure into braless sensation. Her silver rings flashed as her body twisted to slide her arms out of their sleeves. Ginny did not miss a beat as her brows arched high at the sight, but then Luna was laying down prostrate so that her back could be inspected by the girl; fingers flying to the back of her skirt to fiddle with the zipper so she could pull it back and reveal that space underneath. Yet a sliver of mischief made its way into her gut and she decided to push the skirt downwards, lifting her belly for a second so she could bunch up the material and drag it away with her knickers. By the time she had finished, she was laying there naked in front of Ginny in more ways than one, practically offering herself up to the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was very quiet from above her for several minutes. The she could feel a tentative touch slope down the ridge of her spine until it came to rest just over the tattoo. Luna shivered with delight as her senses heightened at the caress. There was a catch in Ginny’s breath before she spoke somewhat tremulously.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You let him do this to you? A-and the rings? Did he do that, too?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna tried to angle her head back so she could see Ginny’s face, although much of it was covered with flaming hair as the girl bent down to peruse the detail. The trailing digits ran finely over the mark now and the submissive girl was having a hard time not opening her legs to let the air touch her wet fanny. She could feel Ginny’s breath ghosting over her skin now and the effect it was having was maddening. She willed herself to calm down lest she scare Ginny away.  
  
  
  
  
  
She exhaled deeply. “Yes, I wanted him to do it,” she moaned lightly, “and the piercings feel wonderful. I can play with them at night and think about belonging to him while I masturbate.” She snapped her eyes open and looked back at Ginny with a bit of uncharacteristic sheepishness. Luna hadn’t meant to be so frank and she worried that she’d offended the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny’s irises were a muddy brown as she stared at the space on Luna’s back. The exposed witch remembered the words of Madam Pomfrey and wondered what it looked like now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ginny, what colour is it?” she urged.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny gave her a slanted suspicious gaze. “It’s black. Black as his hair,” she replied flatly. Luna theorized what could have caused the change in Snape’s office and thought that perhaps the Headmaster had been right about it showcasing her distress. Was Harry even aware of adding that aspect when he marked her? What had he meant for it to do? Did it work the other way? Perhaps it was glowing as an alarm to her Master’s mental state. The thought caused the girl some panic as she worried where he might be and what might be happening to him at this very moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What does it feel like to have the silver through such sensitive flesh like that? Can I look closer?” Ginny appeared simply more curious now and before she really thought about it, Luna rolled over on her back so that her bedmate could inspect her breasts. It felt odd to be under such intense scrutiny that was not from Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the other witch reached out to touch one nipple, Luna tensed up and waited to see what Ginny would do next. With lightning agility, the girl moved to straddle Luna and lay her face right to the tips, fondling first one and then the other to feel out the steel posts on either side of the wrinkled skin. Luna’s breathing was getting heavier, and there was a funny sensation in her belly snaking its way down to her groin. The telltale signs of wetness between her thighs brought some concern, as she was frustrated by her lack of control over her sexual impulses. She felt turned on all the time as if her body were waiting for her Master to stroll in and take her any second. Having his ex-girlfriend sitting on her abdomen while she plucked at her erogenous bits was only adding to her anxiety.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What happens when I do this?” Ginny continued, then suddenly tugged on one ring upward, sending Luna into a paroxysm of pleasure as her back arched off the bed. Her moan was long and the red head quickly let go as she watched her reaction with fascination.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna felt breathless but tried to reply. “I—it’s very intense. It hurts a little, but in a good way.” She went to put one hand over her nipple to cover it, but Ginny suddenly slapped it away. This only made Luna gush from her cunt even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
“And you didn’t really answer my question; just what does Harry make you do exactly? Why would he make you wear a collar like a dog?” The shorter Gryffindor looked down shrewdly before tugging up the other ring and garnering the same reaction from the pinned witch.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ahh! Because I am his, I belong to him. He likes to control me and make me his loving slave. He wants to see me tied up and wearing his toys. I do what he tells me to, but I love all of it. I love sucking his cock or letting him take me in my bum, or putting my tongue inside his arse.” There was a harsher tug on her other ring and Luna groaned into the arch again with her increasingly louder explanations. “Unnnngghhh, because I love my Master, I want him to fuck me hard and use me however he wishes. He spanks me when I’m bad, but then he lets me make it up to him. My Master is so good, so good to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
She was panting and wild now, knowing full well that her legs were wide open as she lifted her knees to Ginny’s back, and wanting to shove her fingers inside herself deep while the girl on her chest continued to abuse her breasts. Her eyes were closed tight so she could see Harry in her mind; see him thrusting into her while he held up her legs in the air. The memory of him tying her up that night and filling her every hole returned so powerfully just then that she felt ready to orgasm with one more flick from Ginny. Just then, though, she felt a smack on her cheek and her eyes sprung open.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at her haughtily. “Snap out of it. You’re going to knock me off if you keep popping up your hips like that.” The blonde felt her face burn as she realized what she’d been doing. Ginny waited for her to calm down before putting her hands down to fully cup Luna’s breasts. Her voice this time was cruel as her hands started to squeeze tight.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know, Harry came on to me again the day of his birthday. We were kissing in my room and he had his hand between my legs. If I’d have let him, he’d probably have fucked me right then, even with a house full of people. I know he wanted to.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna watched her cautiously but could only agree. “I’m sure he did. He told me as much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny had the sense to look somewhat shocked by that. But then she got stern again and her hands crept down to hold on to Luna’s wrists. When she spoke again, she moved the pale girl’s arms up over her head to hold them tight, just like Harry would do to Luna. The similarity shook the girl and her desire grew fierce again as the red head manipulated her emotions some more.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So then let me get this straight. Harry, the boy who barely spoke the first year he came to Hogwarts, the boy who would take on anybody to help out a friend, likes to pretend he’s your---what did you say? _Master_?--- and totally dominate your body including hitting you?” Her eyebrows flew up to her hairline skeptically as she regarded the supine girl underneath her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna could only nod mutely. She was afraid to talk anymore, not knowing what might come out of her mouth at this point.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny did not appear to be through with her, however. “Why should I believe you, Luna? How do I know this isn’t all in your head? I’m not stupid, I knew there was something going on between you two, but this is sounding a bit far-fetched, don’t you think? Maybe you just got tired of sucking all those dicks and now you fancy Harry your savior or something.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna flinched as if she’d just been slapped again. The freckled girl only waited for an answer to her demands, but ignored her victim’s discomfort. When Luna opened her mouth, her voice had gone very whispery soft and plaintive.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not in my head. I couldn’t magic that lightning bolt into my back if I tried.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny contemplated that with a puckering of her lips, then bit the bottom of her mouth. She let her gaze stretch over the girl’s form and when she looked back into Luna’s silvery gray wide-open stare, there was a bit of fire back in her hazel eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“And you do anything Harry tells you to do?” she clarified.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna nodded silently again. Ginny had let all her weight rest on her belly and it was making it hard for the girl to breathe.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So what if he wants you to have it off with someone else while he watches? Would you do that?” Her voice was less commanding this time and more conversational, as if they weren’t in their current positions and were simply talking about whether they’d want to take Charms for another year.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I would do it, if that was what Harry really wanted. He hasn’t indicated that it is something he’s interested in, however. I think Harry is not into sharing when it comes to certain belongings,” she confessed truthfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
“But you don’t really know for sure, do you? It obviously hasn’t come up yet, I’ll bet.  Maybe Harry would like to see you with another girl, ever think about that? I hear boys like to see that kind of stuff. And he certainly has no problem flirting with me in front of you, does he?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna wasn’t sure where Ginny was leading with all this but tried to give the question its due and thought hard about what Harry would like. She knew he was still attracted to the pretty Gryffindor teen, but would he expect Luna to ever take part in that if he decided he wanted the other girl for sexual pleasure? Luna had felt intuitively that she would not be jealous or selfish if it came to that; Harry could do what he wanted. As long as he still wanted her, Luna could live with his decisions.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess it could be a possibility. I haven’t really thought about it, but if Harry wanted me to pleasure another girl for him then I would go ahead and do it. I want him to be happy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a sudden fierce gleam in the Weasley. When she leaned down close and breathed hotly into Luna’s face while pressing harder on the girl’s arms, the blonde’s libido came back in full force once more. She needed something in her cunt right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, let’s pretend Harry’s here, okay? You like to take direction, don’t you? I have something I could use your help with.” In a flash, the girl had pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the end of the bed. Her bra soon followed and then she took Luna’s wrists and brought the girl’s arms up to her chest, positioning Luna’s hands to touch her own small, perky breasts.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny’s head leaned back and her long hair swept across the tops of Luna’s thighs with a tickle. Ginny barely prompted Luna to stroke her soft globes while she let her hands fall to the bed to keep her body upright, but Luna was lost in sensation now and eagerly brushed her fingers across the hardening nipples wanting to make the young Weasley feel good. It was the least she could do, a voice piped up in the back of her thoughts. Strangely, the voice sounded masculine and rough, much like her Master’s, and she felt commanded to do so. _You did steal her boyfriend, after all, you fucking slag_ , it intoned darkly. Luna wasn’t going to bother arguing, as Ginny’s silky, freckled skin over the firmness of her tits were all she could think about at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
It felt so nice that she started to stroke her left hand in a swirly motion around Ginny’s taut stomach, and when the girl sucked in her breath, Luna chose that second to pinch the nipple between her fingers as tightly as she would do her own.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, Merlin, yeah; do it again,” Ginny commanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Luna squeezed one more time, Ginny opened her mouth and cried out, then quickly lurched upward to dart her head around as she realized how loud she’d gotten. As Luna reminded her of the charms set in place, Ginny took the chance to grab her wand, and then as the pale blonde watched in amazement, pointed it to her skirt and made it disappear. Once Luna could feel the slick wetness of the girl’s cunny on her skin, she knew there wouldn’t be any turning back from this. And when Ginny just as suddenly leaned down and kissed Luna full on the mouth, the Ravenclaw lay stunned for a minute before she could reciprocate, her hands still gripping the other girl’s breasts fiercely. Ginny was almost savage the way she used her mouth to attack her friend, as if there was something she desperately had to prove in all of this, but what that might be Luna couldn’t discern.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few more minutes of assaulting her with her lips, Ginny decided to push the hand on one of her tits further downwards and pretty soon Luna was feeling her first vagina that was not her own. It was interesting to feel some differences, she thought, but it was a familiar touch and the notion that she could satisfy Ginny the way she took care of herself was intriguing. She started to trail her fingers lightly up and down against the damp folds, hesitantly pushing the tip of her thumb inside the girl, but careful not to insert it too far. It was almost like a déjà vu; the feeling that she’d been in here before, but by having the accompanying pleasure sensations denied to her it further served the strangeness of the disparities. It was a cunt, but not _her_ cunt, and therefore cut off from her in determining sensitivity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Abruptly, Ginny sat up on Luna’s chest, but this time she looked deeply aroused and more than a little scary. Luna turned fretful when the girl started to scooch up her bum bringing her twat closer to her victim’s chin. The girl growled at her as she grabbed Luna by the wrists again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Like feeling used, do you? If you don’t have a problem with your tongue inside Harry’s crack, then you’re not going to mind putting it in my sweet spot, are you?”   
  
  
  
  
  
Then before Luna could answer, Ginny was shifting her bottom again so that her cunt was right over the pale girl’s mouth. She thought she might have been prepared to speak, and her brain tried to supply something interesting to say, but once the silky plumpness was upon her, Luna’s only response was to begin licking what had been offered. The wan witch would be hard pressed to call it an unpleasant experience, for she found Ginny’s taste very much to her liking and what she was doing only spurred on her desire more intensely. She wasn’t sure what she should be thinking about all of this, but decided that thought was not particularly required at the moment.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yet, it all happened rather fast, so that sense of delayed shock took its time washing over the girl. One second, Ginny was furiously rutting against her open gob; the next, the girl’s cunt was gushing her release all over Luna’s tongue and cheeks while she caterwauled its arrival, but then immediately rolled off and curled into a ball, an anguished weeping coming from the nucleus. Luna instinctively reached out to hold her, but the girl seemed inconsolable, pushing herself to the farther end of the bed as she cried. Luna wasn’t sure what to do for her. Eventually, the sobs tapered off and the Ravenclaw felt she could approach Ginny again, talking to her in hushed, soothing tones as she made her way closer to the shivering mass of red hair and burnished skin. When she felt it was safe enough, she wrapped her arm around the distraught girl’s shoulders and bent her head next to hers. Ginny sounded miserable as she moaned her apologies.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I had no right. That was totally wretched of me and I won’t blame you if you never want to talk to me again!”  
  
  
  
  
  
But Luna only shushed her and cooed as she stroked the girl’s hair, drawing Ginny out of her self-imposed shell so she could see the young woman’s tear-stained face.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s okay, Ginny; I didn’t mind, really. I—I think it will be alright with Harry. I just want you to be alright again. You’ve been so unhappy, lately, and I know how hard a time you’ve been having with the Carrows. I would do anything I can to help you, you know that, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Ginny finally snuck a look up at her through her fringe of hair, she looked confounded by Luna’s reaction.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why? Why would you want to help me after the things I said to you? I was a complete bitch that night of the wedding and I haven’t been much better since then. I don’t get you, Luna, why don’t you get angry at these things?” she cried flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re still my friend, Ginny. What happened between me and Harry was very hurtful to you; I know that. You had a right to be upset. But then you went and rescued me from Boot and the Slytherin boys, anyway, when you didn’t have to. I’ll be forever grateful to you for that, but for so much more than you’ll ever really know. I wish I could be here for you to help you get through this. Whatever Amycus is doing to you, you have a way out, you know. You can tell someone.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny's face threatened to burst into tears again, but then her anger resurfaced and she let fly a string of profanities.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fucking bollocks; I can’t. I can’t tell anyone about that nasty fucking git and his fucking piggy eyes. Who is going to change anything for me? The filthy fuckwit is right; no one will challenge him, least of all Snape, and it’ll only get worse. God, I want to rip his fucking fingers off one by one and make him choke on them. Then I want to cut off that disgusting prick and ram it up his arse!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl was heaving now as she shouted her wishes. Luna let her have it out, knowing that she needed a cathartic experience before she could get to a space where she could talk about the details, but as soon as Ginny was quiet again, silently fuming with her fists tight against her chest, the blonde witch was stroking the sides of her arms again, whispering her encouragement. When the youngest Weasley turned to lock eyes with her, Luna was gutted to see just how exhausted her friend appeared. The poor teen looked like she hadn’t slept for months.  
  
  
  
  
  
“He told me that Tom—I mean, You-Know-Who remembers me. Carrow said that he still asks about me and that if I’m not agreeable to him, he’ll turn me over to the Dark Lord. You don’t think he’s telling the truth, do you?” Ginny’s haunted face implored her friend to disagree and Luna felt another lurch in her stomach at the abject horror the girl was being put through.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think he’ll say anything to you, Ginny, to get you as pliant as he wants. Will you tell me what happened tonight? Did he force himself on you?” she asked directly, feeling that Ginny was ready to confide in her.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sort of. It’s complicated. Amycus is a crafty bugger. He hasn’t done anything to me that could be investigated if he were accused, you know? It’s still his word against mine. I mean, he’s done a fair bit of giving me a touch up, always putting his hands on me when he can, but it’s usually not in the obvious places. He’s got this thing about my knees. It’s really creepy,” she remarked as she shivered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna stayed silent while she let the girl tell her story in her own way. She knew how difficult it was to speak something so shameful aloud to another person, and she wanted to be as strong and helpful as Harry had been for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
“But lately, he’s been getting more aggressive with me. He likes…likes to…” and she paused another second as she struggled to get the words out, “likes to toss off while he watches me. It’s really disgusting listening to him, and the last few times I thankfully had my back to him, but tonight, it was, ugh, Gods, it was ghastly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny put her hands to her face and scrubbed as if hoping to obliterate the image behind her eyes, but when she looked back at her friend there was a ghostly smile on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
“And let me tell you, his thing is tiny. Totally ugly, too. It looked like an abortion of a flobberworm.” She let a cruel smirk decorate her face for a second before she got somber again. “He had me lay on a table tonight when I got there. It was a glass table, and he wanted me to pull up my skirt and take off my knickers. **I** had to do it, though, he wouldn’t touch me. He kept telling me about how You-Know-Who wanted to strap me to a bench and let all the Death Eaters rape me all night, if he ever got his hands on me. I was mortified, but I did as he asked. I thought—well, I thought at least he wasn’t touching me, so maybe it would be alright.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl looked tougher now as she described the event, as if she was finding her strength by telling Luna the worst of the details.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then Amycus crawled under the table so that his head was at my, you know, my quim. He sort of froze me to the table so I couldn’t look anywhere else but down and my legs were spread apart. I had to watch him wank while he pretended to lick me through the glass. Merlin, it was just awful. I kept trying to make jokes about it in my mind, so I wouldn’t lose it, but he kept saying the most disgusting things to me and the sounds, gah, he was sooooo vicious and graphic; it gave me the willies and I just wanted to hurl my dinner all over him.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Now both girls shuddered as Ginny provided such a vivid image. But Ginny wasn’t done, and as Luna continued to stroke the girl consolingly, she launched into the worst of it with vigor in her outrage.  
  
  
  
  
  
“He kept saying he wanted to fill my sweet spot with his gooey goo, but he would say it like he was a baby. It was the oddest thing; I didn’t half know what the bloody hell he was on about. When he—oh gods, when he _did it_ , it shot straight up at the glass and sort of smeared in front of my face. I just felt so sick afterwards and so…well, I was so ashamed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Ginny confessed her feelings, she reached out to Luna and held her wrist tight, but not punishing this time, more as a friend in need. Luna was relieved to hear that at least the girl hadn’t been physically abused. The girl was weeping forlornly now, but it was a quiet sound as she let her head rest against the blonde for comfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry, Ginny, we’re going to get that evil toad back. We’re going to start up the DA again and we’re going to start taking action. But it can’t be a full out assault, it has to be sneakier than that. I have some ideas about how we can make life very uncomfortable for both Carrows.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up at her ruefully, but there sparked a hopeful glimmer in her irises.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you think we can really get back at them? They’ve got the entire Ministry on their side. What are we going to be able to do that’s going to make any difference?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ve got to think like a Nargle, Ginny. A Nargle infestation can cause complete chaos, but even one little Nargle can chip away at a nice bouquet of flowers if it has the determination, until those pretty flowers are nothing more than tatters.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny only gave a confused smile at that. “Really?” she asked with some wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really,” Luna repeated. “But first, we’re going to get that sword. I think I know what to do…..”  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron stared out through the window of the cottage and watched the seagulls squawk and dive around the tops of the cliffs as the smell of food wafted over to him from the other room. He held the Deluminator tight to his chest as he racked his brain for a way back to his friends. It had been a few nights of searching and he had had no luck. Thinking that scrambling around aimlessly in the spots that the three of them had last been was not bearing any good clues, and that perhaps it would be a smart idea to go somewhere safe to regroup and determine his next plan of action on a full stomach, he had Apparated to his oldest brother’s new home.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had been full of shame and dishonor as he told Bill of their recent fates, not even bothering to smooth over his abandonment, but filling his brother in on his escape from the Snatchers with some humbleness. It had been fairly easy to get out of their clutches, as none of them had been particularly bright or even possessed a modicum of common sense amongst them.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Who’s are you, little man, and are ye Muggle or Wizard?” the Goblin looking git had asked, which Ron found amusing even in his fear as the thug was half his height.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? I’m a Wizard, of course. You just saw me Apparate here, ya bleeding nutter. And I’m R—Stan. Stan Shunpike is the name, yeah?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The frightfully odorous group debated over this bit of information for a few minutes before trying to figure out what to do with him. Ron had just stood there disbelieving as the debate quickly devolved into a full on fight. It had been almost too easy for him to knock out the dirty man holding him while he shouted an _Expelliarmus_ to the one holding his wand. He had felt brash and mighty as he gained the upper hand over his captors for those brief moments before he tried to Apparate out of there again. Unfortunately, he had been too focused on his daring and not paying enough attention to his destination. By the time he arrived in the new site several miles from where he’d started, he’d painfully lost two fingernails on his right hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet, he hadn’t even given the pain a moment’s thought, letting the throbbing in his fingers just push his impatience to find Harry and Hermione before they were lost to him. When he’d finally managed to get back to their camp, all evidence of their being there was gone. Ron had kicked himself mentally but decided getting frustrated would only prove fruitless in his hunt if he let it get the best of him. Now was not the time to be indulgent, he chided. He had hoped that perhaps they had gone to a previous location, but none of those had turned up a thing. He even tried the spot he’d heard the two of them discussing that morning, but he hadn’t been able to see any signs of them as he crashed through the forest haphazardly. Knowing that they would likely have all manner of protective spells up at any new camp, he got disheartened rather quickly that he was finding no bright spots to go by, and rapidly falling into a state of agitation again, berating himself harshly over his folly.  
  
  
  
  
  
He’d let his fecking jealousy get to him again and now look at what it had cost him; abandoning the two people whom he’d pledge his life for. Ron’s disappointment in himself knew no bounds as he bitterly tried to think of a place to go to re-strategize. He couldn’t possibly show his face to his family at the Burrow, he felt. As much as his mum had worried about him going off with Harry on his quest, she’d be equally crestfallen to discover he’d ditched them. That was not the Weasley way, he’d been taught. Fred and George would be relentless in their taunts. No, he’d need to find a more neutral place to lick his wounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the thought of Shell Cottage suddenly appeared, he felt that Bill, at least, might be a little more understanding. After all, it had not been a popular decision for him to marry Fleur, but he had stood up against the family in his own quiet way and had waited for them to accept her. Maybe Bill could help him figure out where to look. There was also the idea that showing up at the Burrow could be a trap, in a way, if the Ministry was looking for Harry to appear there. He didn’t want to do anything to bring unwanted attention back to his family, but he felt Bill would be out of the screening and somewhat safer. His brother had been shocked to see Ron on his front doorstep early this morning looking a fright with his ratty clothes and blank eyed stare. Inviting him in quickly and getting Fleur started on breakfast had been just what the ginger teen had needed. He ate ravenously in their tidy, cozy kitchen as the two of them watched him silently, knowing that he looked like a pig the way he attacked his food, but ecstatic to have something in his poor belly again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Afterwards, as Fleur cleaned away his plate and set down a nice, hot cuppa, Ron had sipped slowly while he sheepishly related his tale. Of course, he didn’t mention the parts about the wanking that had set off the fight, but just hinted that he might have gotten jealous of Harry getting too familiar with Hermione over the course of their travels. He didn’t think he could handle his brother’s expression if he’d told him the full story. There was such a thing as too much information after all. Yet, aside from a few vocal _t’sks_ and shaking of his head, Bill didn’t give him too much grief about it, other than to teasingly suggest that they all knew Ron had had a thing for the bushy haired girl all along.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry’s a good mate, I reckon, little brother. He’s always done right by you. I think you three are just getting a little too paranoid out there, which is understandable considering you’re cut off from everything and practically starving. Don’t beat yourself up too much, but you know, you shouldn’t have left like that when there was no way for you to get back to them. That was a daft thing to do, alright, and you’ve always been likely to go off your nut and not think things through. Got yourself in a right mess, haven’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron could only hang his head shamefully while he agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once they’d finished talking, Ron had taken a luxuriously long, hot bath and then a wonderful nap in a comfortable bed. When he had awakened just before dinner, he felt better than he had in a long time. Sitting down to eat as Fleur served up a lovely beef Wellington, he knew he could find his companions again with a bit of determination and reasonable thinking. He felt assured that his brother, and even his disapproving sister-in-law, would help him to get back to Harry and Hermione and he smiled thinking how happy their reunion would be for him. For even in the few days that they’d been apart, Ron felt instinctively that he was meant to be a part of that trio for the rest of his life; that no matter what they might go through, even some sexual fumbling, nothing could ever dampen the friendship they had. He just needed to get back to them and everything would all work out. The thought left him buoyant and optimistic.   
  
  
  
  
  
The boy beamed at his hosts and gave a hearty _Cheers!_ as he dug into the most delicious food he'd eaten in weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna sat in her bed and stared at the Galleon in her hand as she watched the series of numbers embed themselves into the gold. She felt dull and hollow as she brooded over what she was supposed to do next, while her insides churned and roiled like a boiling cauldron. Harry wanted to see her. He was expecting to have his dutiful lover show up and open herself up for him. But she was a cheater, wasn’t she? An adulteress and a liar is what she was, the girl emblazoned herself. First, she cheated on her friend by tonking the girl’s boyfriend, and now she had cheated on her boyfriend with the very same friend. How had she allowed this to happen? What would Harry think of her if he knew what she had done? The thought that he might not be okay with what happened between her and Ginny had bloomed in her mind several days ago and now she was almost feverish and sick with the idea that he’d reject her because of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny had stayed in her bed all that night, and at some point, the blonde girl couldn’t control her arousal anymore, asking Ginny for permission to masturbate. The girl had been confused at first, but Luna had begged her to let her tend to her body’s needs and her friend relented and played the mistress for her. The girl had watched in awe while Luna fucked herself on three fingers and had even pulled at her nipple rings for her as Luna’s release ratcheted into its final phase. It had been very powerful to orgasm as Ginny watched her so closely, kissing her deeply once Luna had drawn near. They had fallen asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. Once Luna had awakened in the morning, though, the pangs of guilt had started to settle into her chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
A lot had happened to them since then. The evening after the girls woke up with each other, Luna, Ginny, and Neville had gone through with their plan to steal Gryffindor’s sword out of the case while everyone else was in the Great Hall for dinner. Snape had not changed the password, and they’d gotten inside the office easily. Deciding that subtlety was not necessarily required in this venture, Neville had simply smashed the case open with one of the strange objects sitting on the many tables and grabbed it right off of its stand. They imagined if they moved quickly enough, they’d be able to smuggle it to the Room of Requirement before anyone had noticed their absence. Luna had realized that the Come and Go room was shielded as she noticed on the map that it never showed its occupants, even when she knew someone was in there. They had been so close to getting it there.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a bit of bad luck that Amycus had been following Ginny’s every move, however, and he’d caught them running down one of the staircases as they absconded with the hefty sword, each of them holding on to one part of it as they ran. Amycus had summoned the Headmaster with his Patronus immediately as he stood there, the three students struck dumb as they wondered what was in store for them now. Neville already had bruises down the side of his face from his last detention with the beastly man. Ginny was quaking now as this debacle gave him another opportunity to punish her for at least a fortnight. Perhaps they would be spared and Snape would simply expel them from the school, Luna had hoped.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the Headmaster had arrived moments later, his trademark snarling upper lip was in full function while his nose flared. He looked at Luna derisively as he reminded her of their recent discussion.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m terribly disappointed in you, Miss Lovegood. I thought you were true to your word.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl felt her face flush in her failure, but at least their punishment lay in his hands. Amycus had been very eager to administer the penalties, but Snape had sent him on his way, barely curtailing his disparaging tone, and bade the three children to turn around and head back to his office. After a stern lecture, he had taken the sword, but had not put it back in its case, instead leaving it on his desk as he contemplated what to do with them. When he suggested that a night of detention assisting Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest was in order, the three friends had looked at each other in surprise, incredulous at their good fortune. Surely, a night spent with Hagrid would hardly be considered treacherous. No one said anything, though, lest Snape decide to change his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
This had only strengthened Luna’s belief that Snape was somehow on their side, although she kept that to herself. Ginny and Neville were still finding that a hard pill to swallow, and would only try to find flaws with her examples of his duplicity being in their favor. They were as hard headed as Harry on the subject, so she pressed it no more. When they had followed Hagrid around the next night, looking for bowtruckles by _Lumos_ to present for his third years, it had been a good time had by all as they let some of their tension out by joking around with the gameskeeper. When talk turned serious on matters of the school’s newest faculty members, it was heartening to see that Hagrid was eager to dispatch with the Carrows as much as they were. They didn’t exactly share all the details with the half-giant, but the way he looked intently at Neville’s battered face suggested that the normally none-too-sharp teacher was not above figuring out how far the nasty Professors would go to punish their pupils.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hagrid had even suggested that they have a party for Harry in his absence, just to boost morale. Luna thought this was a lovely idea, but didn’t think the gregarious man would be able to keep it much of a secret from his betters. It could prove dangerous to his career in the long run. But this gave her an opening to talk about the DA, and they filled Hagrid in on their plans to gather the students together again for a little rabblerousing and guerilla tactics against their enemies. Neville had decided that the next Saturday would be the best time, as it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and they could double back and meet in the Room of Requirement again. He had already spoken to several of the Gryffindor members, and both he and Seamus had rallied some more support through the Hufflepuffs. It was looking to be a full gathering already.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet here it was a week later, the night before the meeting, and Luna was faced with seeing her Master again with mixed news. She knew he’d be excited about the reformation of the squad, but would that even register once he’d found out that Luna had betrayed him? The girl despaired that it would be of little consequence once he knew the truth about her. It was not even a consideration that she not confess to him what had happened, there would be no way she could look him in the eye without showing her guilt. Her pulse quickened as she held the Galleon tight to her chest and wondered how to make the admission more palatable. How could she make amends to him? The thought of him turning her away was terrifying her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Ginny suddenly loomed into her mind. Harry was still attracted to the red head. Would he be willing to accept her pleas if he had Ginny to soften the blow, the girl wondered? She had given another pleasure without his permission, and she would have to take her punishment dutifully. Maybe by offering her Master the opportunity to have his wish with Ginny, it would all even out. The wistful girl knew that there was something completely off with that logic, but she didn’t feel particularly rational at the moment, and every second that went by that she was not running to Harry she felt more frantic. She had to get Ginny, she decided. The three of them had to work this all out.   
  
  
  
  
  
Not wanting to displease Harry again, she made sure to put on at least a shift under dressing gown this time. Grabbing the map, she snuck out of her room careful not to wake her roommates, and then made a dash through the common room when she saw it was empty. She did not dally a moment as she rapidly made her way to the Gryffindor tower. She watched the names on the map for signs of its entrance, and when she saw what she figured were a few students most likely milling around their common room while studying, she looked for the most appropriate entrance. Ah, the portrait, of course. The Fat Lady looked out at her suspiciously, but Luna knew there would be some sort of password involved and she had no way to get in.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t suppose you could summon someone from inside to come out and see me, could you?” she asked hopefully. The Fat Lady only looked at her loftily as she harrumphed.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Certainly not, silly child, do I look like an Owl?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna supposed that she would just have to wait for someone either going in or out. She sat down to wait, but it wasn’t but fifteen minutes later that Colin Creevey stepped out, stopping in surprise as he saw the girl sitting there cross legged on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Colin, I don’t suppose you could get a message to Ginny for me, would you?” she pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Luna, it’s after curfew, you’ll get into trouble out here,” he cautioned, not bothering to address his own breaking of the rules. But the girl only stared back serenely until he sighed and went back inside to fetch her friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
The pale girl waited some more, calmly watching her map as she saw Ginny’s dot moving about and then her steps heading towards the area just inside of the portal. When the freckled girl poked her head out to see that, indeed, Luna was waiting for her, she looked at her curiously with a tip of her head. She had thrown on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt hurriedly, her feet barely in her trainers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you doing out here, Lu?” she asked with some concern. Luna prepared herself as she launched into her plan. When she was done, Ginny’s eyes were wide, but she stayed silent for a few minutes as she thought before commenting. With just a nod of her head, however, she stepped out into the hall and closed the portrait back against the wall, grabbing Luna’s hand as the two took a look at the map for their next break.  
  
  
  
  
  
“There’s somewhere we have to go, first. We’ve got to get down to the kitchens and get the elves to pack us some food.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny readily agreed and the two set off. Once they had gotten Dobby to stuff them two deep sacks full of food, they decided to head for the roof of the Astronomy tower. Once they had gotten to the outside, Ginny had pointed her wand down to the Quidditch equipment tent and _Accio’d_ a broom for them. Luna had felt that with the extra time she’d taken tonight, she didn’t want to spend the hour getting to the bottom side of Honeyduke’s cellar. The girls climbed astride the broom with Ginny at the driving helm while Luna clutched her from behind, and the food satchels hung from the handle. As soon as they could feel that they’d passed through the wards, Ginny landed on the ground and then Luna grabbed her tight, leaving the broom behind but slipping the bags of food unto her arms. She produced the Galleon again, focusing all of her thoughts on the measurements in front of her, and then she twisted the both of them as they disappeared from the spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the destination point, Ginny pulled away from her quickly and ran to a bush to toss up the contents of her stomach. The first time for a long distance was always the hardest, and Luna could see that they had gone a long way. She could hear water running somewhere, but otherwise the area looked flat. There was a forested thicket behind them, but what drew her attention straight away was the farmhouse sitting darkly a hundred meters away. Luna dropped the bags and held out her wand, lighting the tip as she looked around for signs of Harry. The sounds of Ginny’s puking abated, followed by a slight moan, but the girl was otherwise fine, so Luna went ahead to explore the stables at the back of the house. She had not gone far when she heard a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lu, luv, is that you? Show yourself,” a husky timber demanded from the darkness.   
  
  
  
  
  
Luna walked closer to the stables and held her wand over her head to cast the light down on her face. It was then that she felt a whoosh as a body slammed into hers and she stumbled slightly backwards. Before she had a chance to acclimate, there were lips all over her skin and hands groping her backside. She put her hand to his shoulder and pulled backwards so that she’d be able to see Harry’s face. The light shone off his glasses, but she could still see his green eyes piercing through them. His mouth turned into a lopsided grin as he grabbed for her waist again, pulling her into his crotch forcefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Merlin, Luna, I’ve been dying for you. I was so worried after I heard about the sword incident. God, I can’t believe you three did that. I don’t know whether to spank you or shag you senseless for it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He snarled as he brought her lips back to his, biting on her lower one until she could feel his teeth bite through the flesh. Her desire was ready to wash over her already, but she suddenly remembered her deceit and her guest. She put her hands back up to her Master’s chest and drew back again, licking the drops of blood that had spotted on her lip.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry, I have something I have to tell you first. I—I brought someone with me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her with some surprise when she pulled away, but now his eyes grew large at her news. He whispered urgently into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? Who? What did you DO, Luna? Why would you do that?”   
  
  
  
  
  
Now he looked around for signs of her partner. When Ginny suddenly stepped up from behind the blonde girl, the shock on his face was comical; as his mouth hung slack and his eyes bulged in their disbelief. The young Chaser simply walked up to her Captain and mechanically gave him a right hook across his face. She stepped back just as calmly, shaking out her hand as it smarted while Harry’s swung his head back to them clutching his jaw.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Er, I suppose I deserved that. Now, do you want to tell me just what you’re doing here, Ginny?”

 

 


	25. The Stellar Gypsies

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 25: The Stellar Gypsies**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked from one girl to the other as he waited for a reply. When both witches hesitated, he decided to get a little firm. He didn’t have time to play games and he needed to get to the bottom of this quickly, if for no other reason than because he desperately wanted his cock inside Luna as soon as possible. He turned to look behind him to the barn structure and then motioned the girls to follow him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s not wait out here like sitting ducks, we need to get to some cover,” he explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna and Ginny each picked up a bag filled with something heavy and then ran up behind him as his long stride took him to the entrance rather swiftly. He had already checked out the stables earlier; knowing that the house was currently unoccupied he had ventured inside to discover the horses gone but the hay filled and sweet smelling. He’d lit up a kerosene lantern on the side of the wall while he took up a blanket to the rafters to lay down for him and Luna in preparation. The campsite he’d set up with Hermione was not too far away, but this time he’d told her up front that he was going out for a bit while she stood watch. She had looked at him with nothing more than a casual raise of her eyebrow, but hadn’t asked anything about his intentions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then again, Hermione hadn’t asked him much since Ron had gone. She was uncommunicative by day, her nose mostly buried in the book Dumbledore gave her, or the book _about_ Dumbledore, and at night, he could hear her faint weeping either coming from in the tent or outside the front flaps. He didn’t know what to say to her, feeling like it had been his fault Ron left in the first place. The only reprieve he got was to fantasize what he was going to do to his girl when he got his hands on her again. It had been hard waiting until the two weeks were up, but he felt it was important to stick with the imposed schedule he’d given Luna. He and Hermione had already jumped to so many sites since they’d left the riverbank that he was getting confused to just how many places they’d actually been. The location from the day before only stood out to the boy because of the snow up on the mountaintops, which had made for a bloody cold night in the tent, so they’d gone south looking for flatter terrain. Harry had been thrilled to find the abandoned farmhouse in his exploring, thinking that the weather was not going to get any better for outdoor sex and that he needed to start considering shelter when he called her. Something about being in another person’s bedroom had unsettled him, though, so he had retreated to the barn to find a suitable place. Then he’d found a wonderful thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
As both girls made their way through the aisle, poking their heads into each stall to see what was left behind, Harry directed them to the ladder affixed to the strip of wall at the back and pulled off the lamp to take it up to the loft. When he watched them hustle over with their baggage, his curiosity finally got the best of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s in the sacks? Is there food in there, by chance?” he asked expectantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna nodded her head vigorously with a big wide-open smile and the vision of her brightness; the glistening silvery orbs, dazzling grin, translucent skin, and shimmering gold hair, was in such sharp contrast to the darkened space that she stood out like an ethereal apparition in visitation from another realm. He had one hand on a rung while the other clutched the handle of the torch, but he pulled his hand off to reach for his wand in his pocket, casting a hovering charm on the bags to send them up to the loft. Then he held out his hand to the girls to help them in their ascent to follow the food. Luna went first, and when Harry curved his hand around her bottom as he pushed her upwards he stroked it lovingly, only to draw it back sharply as he remembered he was being watched by his ex-girlfriend. He turned to Ginny with a hint of color in his cheeks, but her expression was unreadable as she offered him her hand to be led to the ladder’s slats of wood nailed into the side.  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched her climb upwards, wanting to put his palm to rest on her arse, too, but thinking that might be pushing it until he understood why Luna had brought her. Touching his face where Ginny had punched him, he thought it would be wise to ask questions first, hands later. He was dead curious as to why she was dressed for an outing while Luna was still in her nightgown. Had the two girls met up somewhere by happenstance? Had Ginny tried to follow Luna? Harry was getting confused by the possibilities but wasn’t so sure he wanted to hear the answer. Whatever was happening was obviously going to upset his plans, and that was hard to get around as a night with Luna was all he’d been looking forward to for three days straight.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry finally climbed his way to the top, bringing the light with him, the witches were sitting casually on the blanket Harry had set out and both turned to watch him shuffle over on his knees across the crunchy hay. Once he was sitting across from them on the woolen layer as well, like three points to a triangle, he took hold of one of the satchels and grabbed the first thing on top. It was a roast beef sandwich and without a second thought he was tearing away the wax paper to eagerly shove one end into his mouth. It tasted absolutely glorious, the best roast beef, surely, that he’d ever eaten. He moaned aloud; his eyes closed as he forced himself to chew a few times before swallowing audibly and letting the meat and bread make its way to his gnawing belly which sounded quite rumbling at the moment as the idea of food was re-introduced into its stimuli. The girls let him eat in silence, and in no time at all he had consumed the sandwich like gulps of air. Ginny reached into the bag to sort a few articles around before producing a bottle of Butterbeer with which he could wash down his meal. He grinned at her as he took hold of the neck and uncorked it, tipping his head back as he loudly drank down the entire contents in a mere handful of swallows, even with his jaw throbbing.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he had downed it all, he handed back the empty glass as a mighty belch rose up and he tried to diminish it behind the back of one hand. It echoed around the top space like a frog with a _Sonorous_. He gave a sheepish, _sorry_ , to the girls as they giggled, but it felt so good to have something substantial in his stomach again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You just a bit hungry then, Harry?” Ginny asked cheekily with a wistful smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, yeah, you could say that. Although, I managed to break into that house when I came across it and found a couple of tins out of the cupboards for us to eat for lunch and dinner. Not quite the same as real Hogwarts food, though. Thanks so much for bringing it to us,” he added humbly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I bet my brother is whinging every minute he doesn’t have something to eat. Hope you told him to shut his piehole and grow some bollocks, otherwise you’ll never hear the end of it.”   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stared at her as he tried to puzzle that out. Did Ginny not know Ron was back at home? Or did—did Ron not make it back? The black haired teen suddenly got a twisty feeling in his now filled gut as he worried what might have become of his best mate. He thought sagaciously that it would not be a good time to bring it up with his mate’s sister, however. He did not want her worrying, too, if there was a reasonable explanation behind it all. He played along with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Er, yeah, Ron’s been having a miserable time of it. Not exactly five star accommodations out here.” He suddenly recalled that he was supposed to be finding out why Ginny was here and repeated his earlier question. “Now, you want to tell me what you’re doing here?”  
  
  
  
  
  
He glanced over at Luna in time to catch her blush deeply and stare down at her knees. Something was definitely going on here and their lagging in giving him information was making him impatient. Ginny started to speak haltingly as she kept looking back at Luna for some kind of confirmation every few words.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um, well, Luna…um, thought that…well, perhaps we need—should talk about stuff…and you had given her…a window, I guess. There are a few things you should know.” She looked back at the pale girl who was now wrapping her hands around her throat and then drawing her fingers back twitchingly. Harry reached over to tap on her neck with his wand while absently smacking her hand away. The collar shimmered into view and he heard Ginny choke.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he shifted his gaze to take in the red-head, her face was accusing as she stared Harry down. She spoke with a bitterness that surprised him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you make her wear that, too? Are you really going to make her wear a leash?”   
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes roamed around the loft as if to seek out proof of the accoutrement’s existence, but her sight landed on the bridle and tack Harry had hauled up here and hung on a post. She paused on the gear and then looked back at him with something approaching horror. Harry couldn’t contain the heat rising up to his face and was sure he had turned bright red.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just exactly how much do you know about what I make her wear, Ginny?” he asked with trepidation.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl gave him a measured look before answering. “I know enough. I’ve seen your little markings on Luna’s body. What are you going for, Harry? Are you trying to stamp your ownership all over her or something? Because that just seems a tad extreme even for you,” she sneered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was beginning to get a little annoyed. Just how was it that Ginny came to be inspecting Luna’s body, anyway? He didn’t know if he liked where this interrogation was going. It was time he took control of the questioning, as Luna had a lot to answer for.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wait a tic. What are we supposed to be discussing here? Luna? Why don’t you tell me what you were thinking when you brought someone along to this highly secret location without my permission?” he snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna was trembling by now and her distress finally broke to the surface as she threw herself to Harry’s lap, lying prostrate with her arms circling his waist while her head fell to his crotch as she wailed.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, Harry! I didn’t know what to do! Please, forgive me, Master. Amycus was being so cruel to her, and I just wanted to help. I didn’t mean for it to go so far, I swear! Please, please, don’t be angry with me. I know I disobeyed you, Master; please punish me as you see fit. You should have her. I betrayed you, and now you need to make it right. I’m so scared you’re going to send me away forever, Master, please, please don’t hate me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl was in a fitful state as she pled her case. Harry didn’t quite know how to respond to such a showing of remorse, but he still wasn’t sure he understood what had happened. He looked to Ginny for a coherent explanation, but the Gryffindor seemed just as plussed by Luna’s outburst. He tried to soothe his angel as her breaths on his groin caused a fluttering in his balls. His fevered brain suddenly flashed on Luna sucking his cock while Ginny watched and his prick twitched at the image.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, hey, that’s enough, luv. Let’s calm down, yeah? We need to take some deep breaths and start again so I can follow. What’s all this about Amycus? Let’s take it from the top.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna slowed her sobs as she took his command to breathe properly, but she still clutched to him tightly, never moving from her position. Harry looked over to Ginny again for help and it was she who began retelling the story of how they both came to be here.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Amycus was getting touchy during my detentions. I’m a bit of a project for him and he likes to hand out detention to me as if they were house points. He got a little out of hand recently and I was upset about it. Luna was trying to comfort me and we ended up in her dorm. She took care of me all night. It was a real help to me; I had needed someone to talk to for a while. I think we got some things cleared up about….about you and the two of us. That’s when she told me a little bit about the…stuff you both get up to. I saw the tattoo. You know Luna got in trouble for that, Mr. Smart Thinker?” she informed him sardonically.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? How? And what do you mean ‘out of hand’? And what the hell made the three of you think stealing the sword, which is a fake by the way, was a good idea?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry felt overwhelmed by all the information that was suddenly coming at him, trying to sift through the pertinent parts but his mind whirring with too many unanswered thoughts. The idea of Luna being punished for his brand was a sobering one, as was the awful notion that the male Carrow was putting his hands on Ginny. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to find out first, he just wanted this all cleared up as quickly as was feasible. Luna spoke in a tremulous voice from below his belt, making him want to put his hand on her head and card his fingers through her long tresses. She had pulled it back partially with a clip, like she had at the wedding, the effect very fetching on her even with her face buried into his zipper.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s okay, Master. I caught Alecto’s temper in class and she gave me a caning, but I hadn’t anticipated her being able to see through the glamour you put up. She sent me to Snape’s office to be questioned about it, but we ended up having a very enlightening discussion. He was the reason we tried to take Gryffindor’s sword. I’m sure he meant for us to get it to you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Luna, are you mental? Why would Snape want to help me? And like I said, the sword’s a fake, so he was obviously setting you up. I can’t imagine what he asked you about the tattoo, so I’m sorry about that, although I don’t understand how Alecto was able to find it in the first place. She gave you a _caning_?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Ginny expounded a bit more on the methods Alecto employed for punishment in her classroom, Harry was appalled. He couldn’t believe how far they were being allowed to take things. And Luna thought Snape was a good guy? His mind boggled at what could possibly be going through that greasy git’s mind at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Master, I’m the one who’s sorry. They didn’t believe me and I couldn’t block Snape’s Legilimens. I tried, I really did!” she insisted, “I just never got the hang of Occluding my mind. Snape found out we’ve been together, but he told me that it was information he would keep between us. I know he’s trying to protect you, Master.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Can I ask for a favor, please?” Ginny suddenly intruded in his thoughts. “Can she _not_ call you ‘Master’ while I’m in your presence, it’s kind of making me nauseous.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry glared at her with a frown before making the concession. “Yeah, alright, fine. It’s just out of habit. It’s not like I make her call me that all the time, you know,” he capitulated.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why would you make her call you that at all? Don’t you think it sounds vaguely creepy? Are you going to have her refer to you as her ‘Lord’ next?” the Weasley challenged.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna grabbed him more tightly as he wound her locks around his fingers and tugged. He could hear his breathing get heavier, but he maintained to himself that he needed to remain calm. He did not want this little party gathering to end up in a dispute.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, Ginny; you’re very funny. If you two spoke about Luna and I, then you must know a bit about how this relationship works, I’m assuming? She usually refers to me that way during sex, okay? I think she’s just feeling a bit vulnerable right now, as I’m sure I’ll find out more about in a moment.” He got another mental picture in his already crowded head and he narrowed his eyes at the Weasley. “What exactly was going on while she ‘comforted’ you anyway?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny got a very confrontational expression as she raised her chin and stared Harry down. “Did more than you ever bothered to try,” she mocked.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry froze as he fervently imagined just what that had entailed. His eyes stayed locked on Ginny’s as he addressed the quivering girl in his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lu, sweetie, do you want to explain to ‘Master’ just what you and Ginny did?” he asked, the innocent sing-song quality to his voice doing nothing to mask the demand underneath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna looked up fearfully, but Ginny started to interrupt before the girl got her first word out.  
  
  
  
  
  
“She went do—,” but Harry flashed his palm to quiet her as he prodded Luna to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lu, I asked you a question,” he prompted ominously.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I pleasured her, Ma—Harry. The way you do to me when I straddle your face. And then I masturbated in front of her while we kissed. I’m sorry, Harry. I thought that maybe you would find it acceptable, but now I don’t know what you’ll think of me.” The blonde turned tearful again as she worried over his response.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was a bit taken aback at how far they’d actually gone. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t that. He felt torn in how he should feel about it, however. Thinking of the two of them together had fueled more than a few wanks, but having the reality of it shoved in his face when he hadn’t been a part of the decision had rankled his dominant personality. Yet, seeing a picture of Ginny, her legs spread over Luna’s face as the moony girl suckled and tongue fucked that spitfire while the girl moaned like a banshee was pretty powerful to imagine. He wondered if they would be up to a repeat performance. However, none of this answered the original question of why Ginny had been brought to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, luv, don’t get upset again. You weren’t wrong to want to help Ginny---and we’ll hear all about what she’s been put through in a minute---but I’m not exactly thrilled that you went that far without my consent. You don’t always have to comfort someone with oral sex, Lu; you need to stop thinking that it’s the answer to everyone’s depression. But none of this really explains why you thought it wise to bring her here, does it? You could have told me all this without her present,” he admonished, but the girl was quick to give her reasoning this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know you want her, Harry. I thought that maybe you would want to punish me by taking her while I had to watch.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry couldn’t help himself; his laugh barked out into the night, expelled from his chest before he could even fully comprehend what she was suggesting. The shocked teen looked over to his ex with a grimace.  
  
  
  
  
  
“And you….agreed to this?” he asked incredulous.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny gave him a slow lopsided smirk before answering huskily. At the sight of her, Harry’s knob was definitely eager to get out of his pants regardless of how his head was beleaguered by all this.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m certainly not going to just lie back and let you have your way with me. Let’s just say I was powerfully interested to see where this all might lead.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Something about her seductive tone suddenly brought a few things into focus for him, and he gave a quick shake to his head as he remembered that very important distinction in these two relationships he held.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, wait a minute.” He put his hands up again as he cautioned the girl to reconsider her line of thinking. “You have to understand something, Ginny. This isn’t just a sex game that Luna and I like to play. I’m in love with her.” Ginny’s sexy hint of a smile immediately turned downwards as her face abruptly grew serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry continued before he got sidetracked by his libido again. “I’m sorry that I screwed things up between us the way I did. I really was trying to keep you safe, and this thing with Luna came totally out of left field. But one thing I’ve realized is that no matter how much I care about you, Gin, what I feel for Luna is a lot more intense and powerful than what you and I ever shared. I can’t deny how I feel about her. She’s right, though, I am attracted to you, and I probably had been for a while before it ever occurred to me to do something about it, but whatever you think is going to happen here you have to understand that it’s not going to change the relationship I have with Lu. She’s mine, and I’m hers. So, think hard about what you want before you start playing around with us, Gin, because I’m not going to suddenly change my mind and come back to you,” he finished soberly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl in his lap had gone very still as he spoke to her friend, but she turned her head to face Ginny as the two of them waited for the red-head to react. Harry tugged on her hair again, pulling her upwards and bidding her to follow his lead. Soon, the girl was sitting properly in his lap, her bum firmly on his cock as he turned her to face their third member; one hand resting on her hip as the other moved up to her neck to snake his fingers through the hoop. He wanted to present to Ginny a very clear idea of how he and Luna worked together. The girl in his arms laid her head back on his shoulder and sighed contentedly, forcing Harry to maintain his control as the need to fuck her savagely took him over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny cleared her throat before responding somewhat nervously, her eyes shining. “Um, well, I—I think I knew that about you both already before I came here. It’s, um, kind of obvious that Luna is mad for you. I guess I thought…;” and her voice went very quiet so that Harry had to struggle to hear her, “that you were always meant to be my first. I’m not sure what I’m doing here, really.”  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked down to her feet as she idly played with her shoelaces, but appeared so lost and sad that Harry felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her, assuring her with his whispers that it would all be okay, but instead he held on to Luna tighter, not understanding how his loyalties could keep splitting him in half like this. He didn’t know how to proceed and his hesitation vexed him. He couldn’t call himself much of a Master if he wasn’t even able handle this situation, could he now? In the end, it was Luna who showed him the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry? Would you like me to get undressed for you?” she suddenly asked as she turned her head to press her lips into his neck. The boy shuddered briefly but his voice was deep and commanding when he replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, I would. Get in the middle here, on your knees, and strip. Then I want your legs apart and put your hands behind your neck, looking at me and only me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He let go of her collar and watched her quickly jump to the spot in the center of the blanket, pulling off her dressing gown and lifting up her nightdress over her hips before Harry could even grab his wand to charm a pocket of warm air for the three of them to move around in. By the time he was done, Luna kneeled nude between him and Ginny, posed just like he requested and her eyes on him awaiting her next command. She looked gorgeous and his whole body ached for her as he saw the piercings he gave her again. The idea that he wanted to make more of them down the rest of her body was strong as he envisioned how she would look with a series of rings through her folds and her clitoris.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he let his gaze wander over to Ginny’s face, he saw definite signs of arousal there, in the way her eyes went glassy as they roved over Luna’s form, and her lips looking so full and plump as she bit the bottom, her chest heaving noticeably under her tee as she got excited by the display. That Monster in his chest came back with a roar and he wanted to see her come all of a sudden, wanted to watch her face as Luna dove into her cunt and egged on her climax. And he wanted to direct it all while he fucked his blonde beauty from behind. The power of the suggestion had his dick so hard he was worried it would split a hole in the denim of his jeans before much longer. He slid closer to Luna’s body, but then turned to look straight into Ginny’s face as he plunged two of his fingers deep into Luna’s core. The girl under his hand arched violently as she cried out and he shook with his desire, but kept his green eyes fixed on the red-head the entire time.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he started to pump inside the soaking wet tunnel, Ginny moaned lightly before she could contain it and froze guiltily as she watched Harry’s expression. He knew his own wild need must be stamped on his face, but he spoke calmly to her as he made his next move.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Would you like to get undressed, too, Ginny?” he asked in a timbre thick with his lust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her mouth had dropped open; as if she had planned on answering before thinking better of it, yet she merely nodded her head once curtly and then looked down to grab the hem of her shirt. When she pulled it over her head, Harry had a well lit view of her perky breasts, the tips a rosy hue while her freckles glimmered in the kerosene’s brightness. They were petite yet firm, perhaps not as full as the luscious globes on Luna’s body but certainly with their own charm, and Harry loved that he was able to compare the two pairs of breasts in such close confinement. He twined his hand around Luna’s long locks again and tugged her head backwards as he shoved another finger in her and continued fucking her insides with them. She obediently spread her knees farther so he could have complete access. Her breathy moans distracted him from Ginny for a moment, and he bent his head to bite onto her nipple, taking the silver hoop in his teeth and pulling backwards while he heard the girl under him whine louder. He turned back to his other girl and eagerly witnessed her unbuttoning her khakis and slowly sliding them over her hips. When she laid back on the ground so that she could pull them off comfortably in one swoop, Harry heard his own moan added to the mixture of their expressed longing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny stretched out across the wool in her knickers, looking faintly embarrassed by her nudity as she stared at Harry manipulating Luna’s cunt. One arm went to cover her breasts but Harry intervened.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, don’t do that. I want to see all of you, Gin. You look positively breathtaking. Doesn’t she, Lu?” He allowed his girl to angle her head so she could see and she heartily echoed his sentiments. Ginny blushed sweetly, but gave a little disbelieving laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Whatever, you’re both just saying that,” she added, looking further embarrassed, but both Harry and Luna protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No way, oh, Merlin, you are gorgeous,” he boomed while Luna joined in with her own compliments. “Take your knickers off for us, won’t you, luv? Please?” he threw in as she looked at him sharply.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, when are _you_ going to get naked, Mr. Chosen One?” she brazenly countered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry let a smile slowly spread across his face. He knew what to do now. The boy gazed at her steadily as he coaxed her to come over to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, why don’t you come kneel next to us and we’ll see about that. Ah, there’s a girl, just come over to this side; come on, a bit closer.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny had gotten up on her knees and then bent over on to her hands, walking over to them on all fours as it was just easier than trying to stand up in the top space and getting disoriented by vertigo. As she made her way over to Harry, he pulled his fingers free of Luna’s snatch and sucked the juices coated there into his mouth, slurping noisily as he made a grand show of tasting her. Ginny paused for a second with one hand in the air ready to step forward as she stared at the spectacle. By now she was close enough that Harry could reach out and touch her, threading his slickened fingers through her fiery hair hanging in a straight sheet by her face and pulling her towards him. The girl moved quickly into the motion so as not to have her hair pulled taut, and then she was straightening herself up next to the dark boy, his hand sliding down her body and winding around her waist. He hugged both girls tight to him and grinned wide.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s so much better, wouldn’t you say?” When he peered into Ginny’s brown eyes, he could see the fear hanging there underneath her bravado and he could feel her slight tremors under his hand. His expression changed to one of sympathy as he assuaged her. “No one here is going to hurt you, Gin. You go at whatever pace you feel comfortable with. I don’t know what number Amycus has done on you, but just know that you’re with people who care about you and want you to feel good. You’re in control, okay?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl appeared to be mollified by his words as she offered him a tentative smile and slid her arm around his back. He glanced over to Luna to see the blonde smile back radiantly and he wanted her so completely in that instant. Harry ordered huskily for Luna to kiss him and the girl complied readily, their mouths eager for more as their lips met passionately. He didn’t let the kiss go on too long, though, and as he pulled his tongue from her mouth he turned to Ginny and bent his head to her, the shorter witch needing no prompting as she hungrily took Harry into her own mouth. He pulled his head back briefly as his jaw smarted from her enthusiastic delivery, but then he grinned at her faltering gaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You pack a mean wallop in that fist, Gin. Go easy on my mouth, will you?” he teased.  
  
  
  
  
  
The teen smirked back and then resumed her impassioned snog as he opened his mouth for her again. It had been a while since he’d had the red-head in an embrace like this and he savored every minute of it, looping his tongue into curlicues as it danced with hers and partaking of her succulent lips like biting into a juicy plum.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once he drew back from her, though, he pressed on the small of her back a bit to get her to take the hint and continue the chain of kissing. Ginny gave him another quick look before hooking a hand around Luna’s neck and dragging the blonde toward her lips, the two practically slamming their lips together as they immediately got into a fiery clinch. Harry was struck again by the notion of them as anchors in the heavens; seeing the very picture of a moon and sun collide. Not wanting to merely be a spectator, he bent his body so he could suckle Ginny’s tit while they snogged. She moaned deeply into Luna’s mouth as his mouth worked her nipple into a tight bud. His long suffering prick insinuated itself into the proceedings again and he wondered if now would be a good time to get his kit off. Then he got a better idea and straightened up to pull them apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm, okay, girls, let’s stop. We’ll have plenty of time for more of that; believe me. I think I could use your help, though, in getting out of these clothes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna breathed a _yes_ before she leapt on his trousers and quickly began unbuttoning and unzipping whatever was necessary to get to her prize. Ginny looked at him with faint amusement, but then her hands were unbuttoning also, pulling off the first then the second shirt before she could reach the tee underneath them and tug it upwards. By this time, Luna had his jeans down to his knees and his cock was on proud display. He noticed that Ginny took a long gander at it and the attention only made his knob harder, if that was even possible at this point. His bollocks throbbed intently and he wondered just how much semen those sacs were ready to yield if such service persisted. He wanted to enjoy the girls’ benefaction, but recalled that one of them needed some punishing and he’d already made plans for her for the evening. And they were plans that he’d been looking forward to for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both Luna and Ginny pushed him to lie down on the blanket as they stripped off the bunched up wad of his jeans over his now bare feet. Harry felt like a man who had been starving then suddenly placed in front of a smorgasbord of food, not knowing where to begin. But even though he promised he wouldn’t control Ginny, he had a need to assert himself as the ringleader in their foreplay and a few more thoughts shifted around in his brain as he thought about what he wanted from them. He pulled both girls down to him in another embrace, though this one was a bit more freewheeling as three mouths vied for reign and three tongues explored earnestly. Harry’s hand moved down Ginny’s back to reach her lacy underwear and then quickly slid underneath the band as his fingers pinched and grabbed hold of the tight arse therein. He loved her Quidditch body; so sinewy and lithe, although when it came to lissome grace, Luna was far superior to every girl he’d ever met. The way that girl could bend her body was a constant source of amazement for the oversexed boy and kept him plenty inspired.  
  
  
  
  
  
He pushed both girls away from him for a moment as he sat up, suddenly. They looked at him quizzically, but then Harry snapped the elastic of Ginny’s panties against her skin, the sound loud above the empty stalls.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lu, I want you to relieve Miss Ginevra of her knickers for me,” he ordered. When Luna went to place her hands to the girl’s waist, he clucked his tongue and stayed her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, dear. With your teeth.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Both girls’ faces colored a little at that, but then Luna was directing Ginny to lay next to Harry as she leaned her body down to snatch one corner on the girl’s hip into her mouth. With the material clutched between her pearly bite, she began dragging it down the side, getting it to move so far before she had to switch to the other side of her and repeat the motion. Harry observed her intently as he propped himself up on his side but absorbed every inch of skin revealed to him as Luna progressed. Ginny’s pubis was covered in a triangle of coppery curls and he wanted to stroke what he imagined was the downy feel of it. When Luna had the panties all the way down to the girl’s ankles, he put his hand lightly to her belly and asked sweetly if he could touch her lower. She had been watching him carefully as Luna finished stripping her, but now she offered a small smile before she nodded her head. Harry let his hand move to her bright thatch and then very slowly let his fingers stroke a path towards the underside, feeling her wetness for the first time. He rubbed very softly against her gash as he watched the girl shut her eyes tightly and hold her breath, her legs opening of their own volition just enough for him to get his hand comfortable.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stopped, though, and looked over at Luna, on all fours with the knickers still hanging from her mouth like a wet rat brought home in offering by the family cat. He sat up quickly and ushered her over to him. When he had his hands on her face, he ordered her to open her mouth as he began stuffing the material inside. Once it was full, he bade her to stand in the corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Get over to that beam, Luna, and get back into your proper position while you’re waiting for me. I have some things to discuss with Ginny. The panties stay where they are.” The young witch eagerly abided his instruction and was soon watching them from a few feet away in the loft, her eyes sparkling.  
  
  
  
  
  
The wild teen turned his attention back to the girl beside him and looked at her somberly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ginny, do you want to tell me what happened in these detentions?” he asked, not completely sure if he was ready for the worst of it, but feeling that he needed to put her at ease somehow.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not really, actually, I’d rather not go into the details. Suffice to say, Amycus is a gross monstrosity of a man and I don’t much like his company. But I can deal. I just need to learn to not let him get me upset. He pushes my buttons too easy and it drives me mad. I have to start playing it cool, I think, and pretend nothing bothers me. Like Luna.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry thought that was pretty sound advice and could commiserate how easy it was to get his temper going. Snape and Umbridge had taken particular satisfaction in baiting him, so he understood exactly how Ginny was feeling. Unfortunately, he’d never really learned how to control it during school, but he felt that he would probably have a better time of it now, in light of his recent attitude adjustment spurred on by the submissive Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I totally agree. You’ve got to have her Zen approach to everything and Carrow’s provocations will slide right off, I expect.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny wrinkled her nose. “Zen? What’s that?”   
  
  
  
  
  
“Umm, I think it’s like the practical philosophy of Buddhist monks. They are Chinese priests who believe you find enlightenment when you accept what the Universe tells you, I guess. But the point is, they’re really tranquil like Lu and don’t get wound up like everybody else.” In fact, he imagined Luna could probably teach them a thing or two when it came to acceptance.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, we actually learned a bit about Buddhists in Muggle Studies. Well…back when it was a real class, anyway. I wonder what really happened to Burbage?” Ginny wondered aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Old Snake Breath murdered her, I’m sure of it.” Harry had uttered the words before thinking and winced to see Ginny’s alarm. He had seen enough in one of his Voldemort visions to know it was the truth, but he hadn’t meant to bring up casualties or the war. He wanted this to just be about the three of them and right now he just wanted Ginny to feel safe again.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked down at her tenderly and cupped the side of her face in his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry. Listen, you don’t have to explain anything you don’t want to. I just want to know that you’re protected, like I wanted to make sure Luna was safe, but I can’t do anything from here, and it’s frustrating. I know you girls are so strong, more than me even, but whatever you need from me, tell me and I’ll do it. It’s time to get radical, Ginny; this war is not going to be about anything honorable. We can’t always be in the defensive mode. We need to go on the offense and start rattling the other side.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The young Weasley was focused deeply on his face as he spoke, but now she half-smiled again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s exactly what Luna suggested. We’re going to pull a few pranks when we get back, and both Alecto and Amycus are going to be in for a miserable time of it, those bloody bastards.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry smiled back at her. He had always liked the way Ginny talked tough like one of the boys. It always got him really hot. One of the outcomes of growing up female with six older brothers, he imagined. Then Ginny rolled on her side and molded her body to his, and the unexpected move made him tense up as he tried to tamp down his lust. His prick was flat against his belly now, the rigidity almost painful, but he let his brain take control as he pushed her slowly back and took another good look in her wanting expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you still want me, Harry?” she asked quietly, sounding slightly frightened to hear his response.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ginny, I told you the truth. I’m with Luna, but I never stopped caring about you, nor would I ever stop being attracted to you. Of course I want you, but I don’t deserve you, and I’m just being a greedy git if I think knobbing you is my right, or something. I…know what Luna was trying to do here, but I don’t really think that it’s what’s required.” He glanced over at Luna, still where she was supposed to be and eyes never leaving the two of them. “Luna still needs to be punished for what she’s done.” He saw the blonde shiver as her eyes shut briefly, but when he looked back to Ginny she seemed unsure of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s what we do, so don’t get freaked out again. I’m not doing anything that I don’t believe Luna can handle or that she doesn’t really want, okay? Luna just needs to feel my…er, power, I guess, over her to feel safe. Trust me; we’ve talked about this a lot.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny considered his statements before nodding her head acceptingly. Harry could still detect a glimmer of doubt, however, and he thought it time to lay out in detail what he wanted from her. She wouldn’t want to be surprised by anything, he felt, and he wanted to make sure she had ample time to rescind her offer if she decided it wasn’t for her. He realized that her wanting him to take her virginity was a huge gift, but it didn’t seem right anymore and he couldn’t pretend that her carnal need for solace was anything more than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ginny, I’m very touched that you would want me to be your first, especially after what I put you through. You’re so special and it’s such a beautiful gift you’re offering to me. I just don’t want this act to get confusing and it doesn’t seem appropriate now. It’s not fair to you or to Luna. I—I would love to do some things with you, if you’re game and you want to be a part of what we do tonight, but there’s not going to be any penetration, understand? Unless it’s between me and Lu, of course. I’ll leave it to you to decide if you are alright with that. I totally want to see your face when you orgasm, luv, and I’d be absolutely be thrilled if you consented to let me taste between your legs. And of course, seeing you with Luna is brilliant. The two of you look so spectacular together, I can’t even tell you. But it’s in your hands, Gin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He finished his speech and let his hand caress her hair, hoping that she would agree but trying not to appear too obvious about it. His words had been heartfelt, and he hoped that he had conveyed it properly. He supposed if he had been made of sterner stuff he would have made her do an about march and head back to Hogwarts before things had ever gotten this far, but then, he was all too aware of how lacking he was when it came to denying himself sexual pleasure. He wondered if he would ever relax with that; surely his amped up desire had already gotten him into enough trouble to teach him a few humbling lessons. Yet it seemed his mind was still trying to master his body’s reactions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny put her hand on his chest and let her fingers run down his body, stopping just shy of his weeping cock. She gave a sigh as she looked back in his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Blimey, Harry, that was bloody long and it sounded so formal. I got it; no tonk, but a minge-diving is okay. What else did you want to do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry’s Cheshire cat grin was back and he gave a mirthful snicker. “Yeah, alright, you want to follow my lead, then? I’d love for you to help me with Luna, first.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes got big at the thought, but she agreed and then Harry was kissing her again, letting his tongue slide into her again as his fingers explored her flower once more. He let the tips circle around her slit to collect the pearly dew there and then smearing it onto her pulsing nub. When her legs loosened up and lay open, he let one finger make his way inside her as she gasped in his mouth. She pulled back quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I thought you said no penetration,” she chastened. Harry just let his eyes smolder into her and he leaned down to take the closest breast into his mouth. When she arched her back and moaned, he let his finger go in a little deeper and the girl’s body trembled in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No Chosen cock for you, little one. We don’t want to break any hymens, tonight, but there’s nothing wrong with a bit of exploring, is there?”  
  
  
  
  
  
He moved his head up to suck on her neck, a favourite of Ginny’s from their snogging sessions. She moaned her approval and lifted up one knee, letting it drop sideways so he could feel more of her. He imagined Luna had an excellent view of this, and he suddenly recalled that he needed to punish his sweetie before she got overwrought again. While it was true that the girl’s equanimity was an amazing thing to be in the presence of, he had noticed that her sexual persona was quite a bit different and very needy when he had her in the right mood. He was eager to put her on display for Ginny. Having Ron’s sister watching the two of them fuck was going to be delicious. He was practically delirious with the anticipation. He pulled back from her again and sat up.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Right, and speaking of Chosen cock, it’s only going to be able to take so much more of this before I’m out of commission, so let’s get Luna taken care of, yeah?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny sat up with him looking a bit dazed, her lips already swollen and the desire firmly etched in her features. She was a fiery one, alright; he knew she was going to be a natural.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood up and scanned their surroundings again, letting his sight get focused as he surveyed the entire barn from this height. He walked over to the post that was holding up the bridle and tack on its pegs and pulled the head harness down. When he strode over to Luna, her head tilted to watch him as her eyes glistened at the sight of the gear, he patted her head and guided her to get on all fours again, taking her long hair in his hand and wrapping it around his wrist as he pulled it like a leash. He led her back to the center of the blanket where Ginny waited curiously to watch them in action.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stay still, Lu, while we get this on. I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When he took hold of the bridle again and asked for Ginny’s assistance to help him slide the leather harness over Luna’s face to fit to her head, the blonde underneath started to buck and groan; her body shaking violently as Harry attempted to subdue her with his shushes. Ginny turned a bit white, but Harry coaxed her to keep going and soon Luna had settled down once they were tightening the straps and he removed Ginny’s knickers from her mouth, replacing them with the metal bit. The rings on the side of it looked amazing on the girl and he felt that pride shining through him again. He knew Luna would look gorgeous like this. He didn’t think it was something he would need to see all the time, but this was a long-standing fantasy that he had needed to fill the minute he’d seen the horse leather as if it had been waiting for him.   
  
  
  
  
  
They shortened parts of the bridle that was meant for the horse’s snout magically and let it mold to the bridge across Luna’s nose. Harry put his fingers underneath to make sure it wasn’t too snug and then he moved to get his backpack hiding unobtrusive in a pile of hay several feet from where they knelt. He had initially thought of using the bottom of the saddle to harness the rest of Luna’s body, but then he remembered her piercings and wanted to have some fun with them. Ginny gave him a puzzled look as he smiled at her confidently, snaking his arm through the bag until his hands closed over cold links. He withdrew a long, thin chain from his satchel and brought it over to his blonde pony. The girl groaned again through the metal gag in her mouth and Harry grinned wickedly, loving the sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
He made Luna get up on her knees and crossed her hands behind her back, asking Ginny to fish out a pair of cuffs from the pack for him. When the red-head brought them over, he quickly snapped them to Luna’s wrists and then locked them together, then he leaned Luna’s back against him as his head hung over her shoulder and he moaned in her ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You look so beautiful, baby. Now I need you to sit tight again while I add something else. You’re going to love it, I promise.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He brought his hands around either side of her, the end of the chain in one of them as he brought it up to her breast. He rapidly sewed up her piercings with them, like pulling a thread through two needles and then ran the chain down the length of her stomach. He then employed Ginny’s assistance again while Luna whined some more. He had the Gryffindor pull the two ends of the chain under Luna’s cunt where he grabbed them from between the backside of her thighs and brought them up to the cuffs on Luna’s wrists. He used his wand to adjust the chain to give her enough slack to move around while still keeping the ensemble fairly taut. The chain made a lovely vision as it came down to slip over Luna’s cunt like an upside down triangle, the links crossing in an X over her puffy folds, now totally engorged and bright red, her cream coating them like seafoam.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he forced Luna’s head down to the scratchy quilt over the hay covered floorboards, he spread her legs apart a little more and made her point her arse high in the air. Ginny looked mesmerized now, but continued to watch him expectantly as if she couldn’t believe there was more of this coming. The young Master reached into his bag again as he thought about Luna’s comfort. He’d brought a bar with straps on the end, something that he’d hastily Transfigured from a twig this afternoon, and he wrapped it to Luna’s biceps now from the back. It kept her arms apart, but considering her body’s contortion right now, he thought it would be a useful tool to keep the strain minimal to her back. Then he took out his shining creation; the _pièce de résistance_. The heavy body of the steel came first before the horse hair trailed next. He’d been working on it in small steps ever since her last visit to him. The plug was a stainless steel and it gleamed in the firelight. He loved the solid weight of it in his hands and could hardly wait to see her wearing it. He’d made sure the size of it would be ideal for her body’s cavity.  
  
  
  
  
  
The red-head suddenly choked again and he turned to her, almost forgetting she was there.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wh-what are you planning on doing with that?” she nervously asked, her eyes huge again as she stared at the object as if it might bite her.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t you worry; it’s going in a safe place,” he smirked. Then he was whispering to Luna again soothingly, sidling behind her and testing the tip of the plug just inside her wetness. The girl screamed at the cold, which he loved, and then he was looking at Ginny with a glint in his eye. He put up a finger and wiggled it beckoningly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once she was close enough, he asked her to spit on the end of it. She looked slightly mortified at first, but then her eyes got dark and she did as he requested, even going so far as to suck on the tip of it. Harry’s prick jumped.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perfect,” he breathed, but then used the lubricating spell at the blonde’s anus just for extra measure. He slapped Luna’s arse hard and as the girl moved into his hand, he pushed the gleaming steel bulb through the ring of muscle in her cleft and watched it disappear into her body. When it was all the way in, he brushed his fingers through the hair and fluffed it out like he was her groomer. He stood up and admired his work---Luna was an absolute vision. Now it was time for the real punishment to begin. He wanted Luna to understand exactly what she did wrong, however, much like he had done with her at Grimmauld. He had to draw those lines, he reasoned, and there had to be a difference between what was play and what was a serious breach in security.  
  
  
  
  
  
He moved to the front of the girl and bent down on his haunches as held her head in his hands gazing deep into those silvery orbs that made him want to dive inside and never come out again.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Luna, when I summon you, I expect ONLY you. It is not your decision whether someone else can tag along or not. Do you understand me?” The girl nodded meekly, her tears pooling up and then dropping from her lashes unto her porcelain cheeks with their pinkish tint. His heart ached for her as one hand tugged at the silver hoop on her choker.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I forgive you for what happened with Gin, and I realize you were trying to make things right again by bringing her to me, but you mustn’t do this again. I can’t afford to let anyone else know how close you two are to me. If anything happened to you; to either of you, I’d be ripped to pieces, luv.” He felt the tears spring to his eyes and his throat go hollow as he felt the truth of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now that Snape knows what he knows, we have to be very, very careful. You can’t disobey me again, Luna. This is too important. I’m going to punish you because I want you to remember this. I have to be in charge if we’re all going to make it alive. You cannot bring anyone else again, if I even let you come back to visit me. I haven’t decided on that yet.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna was crying freely now, and her sobs filled the space as Ginny held tight to Harry’s elbow. He could feel her breath heavy on his neck and her breasts brushing his back, but his focus remained on his angel, feeling gutted that he had made her so upset but needing to impart a very serious message. He gave her a kiss and licked up a few of her tears before heading back to his pack and grabbing the last item that he’d brought for the occasion, not expecting that he’d have to use it for correction. As a measure of mercy, he asked Ginny to sit cross-legged in front of Luna and hold the girl’s head in her lap. Ginny gulped, but complied, seeming to understand for the first time just how grave a mistake Luna had made.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry used his wand to make the strips of leather on his flogger longer, and when he pulled back for the first strike, he put a lot of force behind it and brought it down on the girls right arse cheek severely. She howled in the sting of it as he watched that white skin pink up with the contact. Ginny looked up to him sharply but he was already bringing down the whip again on her other side. He asked her to count aloud for them and she hesitantly offered a _two_ as Harry began again. Trying to keep the horse tail from catching in the tails of his instrument, his strikes stayed to her fleshy globes from side to side, but then he was lifting the tail up and giving her blows straight across her arse, wishing that he’d brought a paddle with him instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heaving now, when he heard Ginny reach ten, he harshly ordered her to turn Luna over. The girl looked at him as if he were mad, but then he was reaching down and grabbing Luna by the waist, turning her body as Ginny jumped in to assist. When the girl was on her back, her head back in Ginny’s lap and her arms pinned underneath her, Harry grabbed at her knees and spread them all the way out, her cunt wide open for him now and the chain links glistening as they were coated in her cum. He let the whip whistle through the air again and watched it land sharply on her tit. She screamed around the bit in her mouth and then Ginny was screaming for him to stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
“WAIT! Wait, you’re hurting her, Harry! This is too much for her!” she cried, her hand across the girl’s torso like a shield. Harry didn’t bat an eye but bent down low to Luna and lifted her head up so that she could see his face clearly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m almost done, Lu. Can you handle four more? I promise I’ll make it up to you afterwards, but this is for your own good. Should I continue or not?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna looked at him with complete awareness and nodded her head. He gazed back up at Ginny hoping the confirmation would satisfy her, but Ginny was looking at the girl between her legs with an expression that Harry couldn’t decipher. He stood back up and went to finish his penalty hits. When he hit Luna’s other breast this time, the girl only moaned and writhed into the pain. He brought another whip across her stomach, careful not to let the strips get caught up in the chain, and then his final blow was upon the girl’s twat, hitting the pubic bone with as much power as he felt she could stand. The girl pushed her hips off the ground and her cunt up to him like his due and keened for him reverently. Harry dropped the flogger from his hand and then fell to his knees, kissing all the inflamed patches of her skin as he moaned his praise.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, Merlin, baby, you’re so good for me, such a good girl. I love you, baby, I’m going to make you feel so good, just wait.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He moved up her body until he was at her mouth, loosening the bit and pulling it down to slide under her chin. He snogged her silly and she breathed into him with her little moans, his perfect angel. When he went to rest on his hands he was suddenly aware of Ginny under the girl’s head; Luna’s hair covering the bits he wanted to see right now. His gaze rose upward and he stared hard into the red-head’s face. Her shock seemed to have waned a bit, but there was something hard in her features as she inspected Harry. Then she reached down and grabbed his head as her lips folded over his, her tongue fiercely finding its way inside his mouth and proceeding to fuck it with the protrusion agreeably and wetly. Harry needed to have his dick in a warm hole immediately; at this point it didn’t matter which one.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ginny, do you think you could get on your knees and turn your arse to me, please?” he urged throatily when she suddenly stopped.   
  
  
  
  
  
The teen witch opened her mouth to protest, he expected, but then quickly shut it and did as he asked. He moaned to see her on full display for him as she shifted her knees to either side of Luna’s face and then looked back at him expectantly, albeit somewhat nervously. Harry didn’t hesitate to take the first lick, but then he was moving back again to stuff his petrified cock into Luna’s soaking crisscrossed gash. His groan was loud as it rolled across the loft and out into the night. The sensation was incredible, but he paused for just a moment to get his bearings so as not to explode too early in the game. Then his green glare was on Ginny’s flower and positioned the girl’s arse to bend lower. He demanded Luna to take the clitoris while he concentrated on fucking her with his tongue as he pulled off his glasses and got ready for some serious gobbling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pretty soon, the loft was filled with the sounds from all three of them, as Ginny’s whines while the two of them poured their affection into her drenched twat grew to an impressive decibel. Harry worried for a brief second that he hadn’t used enough spells to blot out their noise to any passersby, but they were in such a remote area the thought didn’t last long as he reveled in the girls’ vocal enjoyment. Ginny was sending a river over his tongue and his face by now and he periodically bent lower to suck on Luna’s lip while she nibbled on her patch then roaming back to dip his tongue into Ginny’s arsehole. He didn’t care what they were doing as long as he had his tongue and his cock inside something, feeling the prolonged sensations wash over him like a continuous cycle. To say he felt blissful would be like saying his life was a bit dangerous, it couldn’t really define just how much.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the copper headed girl gave a shout and he felt her cunt grip his tongue and then shower him in her release, he pulled back and let Luna take the rest while he grabbed the blonde’s thighs and started fucking her furiously, now able to concentrate fully on filling her with his seed. But Ginny rolled over to her side and off of Luna’s face to watch them, gobsmacked as Harry started a stream of dirty commands and his appreciation of Luna’s body. He leaned over and scooped up part of the chain bridging Luna’s chest between his teeth, pushing the girl’s legs outward as he plunged into her as deep as he could go; her arse off the floor. The wild teen could feel the horsetail plug embedded inside her rectum as he fucked her channel and he was already thinking ahead to how much he was going to enjoy removing it so he could fuck her there, too, before they left. Luna was crying out her worship to him and when he looked up Gin had reached down to kiss the girl passionately. The sight was too much for Harry and he then he was lit up like a rocket, exploding through his cock as his brain melted and his face felt like it was falling off. They disappeared for a moment as Harry’s sight was obliterated by the event, and then they were slowly seeping back into his vision once more, though fuzzy and distant.  
  
  
  
  
  
With his heart ramming against his chest like a stampede of elephants, Harry dropped to Luna’s chest and let out a mighty exhale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~G~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was feeling like she’d just been Transfigured from a mouse to a lion. The intense amount of pleasure Harry and Luna had just given her as they devoured her cunt was the sweetest feeling she’d ever known and it was still pulsing through every bit of her; she imagined her nerve endings running through her body and how they must be lit up in that electrical blue Harry had shown her one time in a science magazine. Either that, or they might be glowing green as she felt Harry’s power acutely, the way he had handled Luna was an epiphany for the girl. It was so odd to see him doing something the Carrows might perform but in a way that was raw and loving; the way he had spoken to Luna before he punished her had unnerved Ginny. She really hadn’t understood if she should be feeling tenderness or repulsed by the display. Yet seeing Luna turn from this dreamy, spacy witch into the sexual wanton slut begging for Harry’s cock had been enlightening, to say the least.  
  
  
  
  
  
And Harry taking charge like that and then screwing the girl like a powerful beast was still scorched to her memory. He had looked magnificent; his body moving so rigorously while he held onto Luna’s legs and positioned her body to fit him. Ginny had loved that fire she saw running through him. Harry Fucking Potter didn’t cower to anyone; he was a bloody animal. She wanted to BE that. Like no one could ever fuck with her ever again. She was Ginevra Weasley, for fuck sake, not some weepy little bint like Cho Chang, like she’d been playing at these last few months. When Harry looked up at her blearily without his glasses, she smiled at him affectionately and reached over to find them tossed in the hay. She put them on his face and then tousled his messy hair; longer and more wild than she’d ever seen it. He gave her a goofy grin and then they heard Luna mewl a bit as her arms had probably gone to sleep by now with all the pressure on them. They quickly attended to the poor bound girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the pair of them had taken off all of Luna’s restraints, Ginny getting the lovely task of unthreading the chain from the girl’s nipples as she sighed, Harry made Luna get on her knees again with the strange device still trapped in her arse. Ginny shook her head with bemusement to wonder where the hell that bit of invention came from. She hadn’t realized just how imaginative Harry could be. The red-head wondered how Luna felt to have something up inside there; particularly something so big and bulky, but as she turned to ask after hanging the bridle back up on its hook, she saw Harry deeply kissing her friend again, his arms wrapped around the small of her back while Luna’s were tight around his neck. A frisson of jealousy coursed through her before she dismissed it out of hand. That would do nothing for her anymore; Harry had made his choice and getting upset about it wasn’t going to help anything. Plus, she wanted to see Luna happy with someone, even if that someone was the boy she had been mad for since she was eleven. Sometimes, you just had to grow up and deal with reality the way it was presented, she determined.  
  
  
  
  
  
She crossed back over to them while they embraced, feeling more and more comfortable being in nothing but her skin as the three of them shuffled around the roof of the stalls. The lovers stopped their snogging and beamed at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, are you alright, Gin?” Harry asked with concern, but Ginny only laughed at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Me? I think you need to ask your girlfriend that question. You sure like to put her through her paces, don’t you? No wonder she barely made a sound when Thing One took the cane to her. She was a pro up there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thing One? Is that Alecto? What, are we doing Dr. Seuss, now?” Harry assessed while he glanced at Luna with amusement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny had started using the expression after hearing Luna say it, so she had no idea who this doctor was. Luna laughed out loud at Harry’s guess and the two were going on about some book or other. It was good to see that the young Ravenclaw was perfectly okay now that Harry had settled her fears. It was still an amazing thing to the Weasley girl that Luna could take so much pain or that she would ever crave it under the hand of the Boy-Who-Lived, but it was not her place to question the dynamic of their relationship. Luna put her hand between Ginny’s shoulders and pushed her closer to them so that they were back in that comforting threesome hug again. She felt good to be with them right now, and she’d worry over all the other details later when she was back at Hogwarts. She had been so bloody tired lately, so beat down, and for the first time in a while she felt buoyant as soap bubbles.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry kissed her again and she warred with his tongue like they used to do, always feeling like it was some playful battle between them when they snogged. Harry never felt threatened by her, but he never tried to put her in her place, either, like some boys tried to do, like say, Michael Corner. _Fuckwit_ , she thought about her old boyfriend now. Yet it was surprising that Harry would be like that with her when he was so dominant with Luna. She supposed that Luna had been right about the two of them supplying each other with a need. It was interesting to watch them now, so affectionate with each other after such an intense session.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry gave a soft rumble when he spoke. “MMm, I didn’t get to see your face when you came, Gin. I really wanted to see that. Can we give that another go?” he asked with his eyebrow perched high as he smiled at her roguishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
She blushed in spite of herself. “And how to you plan on seeing that, Mr. No Penetration? Are you going to have Luna do it while you watch?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry’s eyes lit up and he breathed quite lasciviously, a trait of his that she’d never seen before tonight. “Oh, yeah; I definitely want to watch that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny felt a little shy; now that she’d just suggested the thing to such enthusiasm she could hardly deny him. She peered over to Luna through the side of her straight, copper hair to gaze at the thick, wavy gold locks of Luna’s voluminous mane with some envy. Luna was lovely and she had done a pretty solid job of making her rude bits sing. Perhaps it would be nice to try it again with some voyeuristic elements.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I’m up for it if Luna is,” she added diplomatically. Luna’s response was to pull Ginny into another snog and then push her back onto the blanket again. Once the girl started to let her tongue travel down her neck and clavicle, spending a fair amount of time on her tender breasts, and then trailing it lightly all down her stomach to make its inevitable way to the fountain between her legs, Ginny was already far gone in her bliss and let the tantalizing licks feed her desire up to a massive flame. Harry was suddenly propping his head beside her as he watched her features change in her ardor. The examination made her feel so sexy; having him stare at her being such a moany little tart with Luna between her legs. Then Harry was whispering her to play with her breasts and she instinctively put her fingers to her nipples, pinching them taut as Harry moaned his appreciation.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s fucking hot. Show me what a little sex fiend you are, you dirty girl.”  
  
  
  
  
  
She abruptly stopped what she was doing and opened her eyes, slanting them to Harry as she pondered if that was making her feel gross or not. Amycus never shut up in his demands to her, always commenting on her body and calling her a whore. While she had noticed that Harry seemed to be a big fan of the dirty talk, too, it hadn’t really creeped her out until it was directed at her. He widened his eyes and then looked sheepish.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, sorry, I forget myself. Just tell me to shut up if it’s bothering you, I never know what’s coming out of my mouth.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Er, let’s keep it to a minimum and try not to call me names, yeah? I don’t think I really get into that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked appropriately contrite. “Oh, yeah; sure, no problem. I don’t really think you’re a nasty girl or anything; it’s just me being a pervert.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then, Luna took the opportunity to slide two fingers into Ginny as she sucked on her clit and the red-head lifted up her hips and cried out.  
  
  
  
  
  
“O, Morgana! That feels fucking awesome!” she gushed. Then Harry’s head suddenly disappeared and he was down by Luna’s face, whispering something to her while the girl never broke her rhythm. Harry glanced back up at Ginny assessing her again and then asked if he could move her legs. Ginny whined her approval as she informed him that she was close. He quickly moved up to his knees and then his hands were on her; one pulling her left leg wide while the other slid down to her folds and spread them further for Luna. He looked back at her while he spoke to the girl at the other end.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good girl, Lu, get your tongue deep in there; she’s loving it. Look at her squirm and she’s sweating on her forehead, I can see it forming, and her freckles look amazing in this light, although I think we’ll be out of kerosene soon. Keep using your fingers to pump her cunt, god, she is a sight, I almost want to see you sixty-nine each other if I weren’t so fucking greedy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry kept up his commentary as Luna moaned in response to his instructions. When Ginny felt her walls getting tight and her panting had become audible, Harry was back to her face again, staring fixedly as he put his hands up to stop her from whipping it side to side in her delirium. Luna was sucking hard on her now, and the fingers were making her crazy wanting to be filled with something bigger. She rued that Harry had already declared his dictum against taking her virginity and wondered if she could talk him out of it, but then that deep gust of power was moving through her and she felt it wind its way up into her chest, through her throat and out of her mouth as her eyes popped open and she prepared to let the orgasm take her. When she closed her eyes to let the moment hit her, she could hear the boy’s heavy breathing and then his evocation.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gods, come for me, Ginny.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Her whole body arched up as she came harder than she ever expected she could be capable of. When her body slumped back to the floor, Harry was already jostling her before she could pass out in her dazed state.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Right, I think I’m ready for more, now, thank you very much. Luna, baby, bend over for Master, you’re about to get a rogering like it’s bloody fucking Christmas.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He was moving Ginny to roll over and turn to face the center of their cover again, propping Luna up on all fours and then demanding that Ginny not take her eyes off of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want to see you watching us; I want you to see me fuck her hard, and then I want you to return the favor, young lady, and give Miss Luna some good love.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny could only goggle back at the boy in her slow comprehension of what he deigned to have them do. She was exhausted by now, but still eager to see what he could get up to. She felt like a student as she watched him remove the tail from Luna’s arse and then slap her bum again, hard enough to leave a red handprint, but then he was running his hand over his mark on her back. His cock was jutting out proudly again, and from this angle Ginny could see that it was quite nice as far as boys’ bits went. But then it was gone, apparently up Luna’s bum as he pulled the girl up in one motion with his hand flat against her chest. He was quick to start pumping into her as Luna breathed little moans and whimpers, telling him how much she loved his cock, how much she wanted him inside her always. They were quite a passionate pair, Ginny had to admit. Harry looked like some ancient bespectacled God as his face bore that hot look of his, where there was nothing but sex and power in his emerald irises. He locked eyes with Ginny as his hands ran all over Luna’s body and he pistoned his hips into her, his mouth open as he moaned rhythmically for them both, like a serenade.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he was calling her over with a summoning of his hand. The Chaser was following her Captain’s lead again, and her cunt was already throbbing and wet again for more of his instructions. When she kneeled in front of them, he pulled a hank of her hair and then dragged her face downwards, directing it to Luna’s mostly hairless quim. Ginny gulped when she understood what he meant for her to do now. _Okay, this will be interesting_ , she thought reasonably, feeling that he was right, turnabout was fair play after all. Harry pulled Luna back farther on his prick and she could see it, see him sliding his cock into the blonde’s backside, her hole apparently bigger to accommodate him as her gash was waiting in its pinkness for Ginny to do something to it. Having never taken a look at her own twat with a mirror the way that some girls boasted of doing, it was kind of amazing to see what it looked like up close.  
  
  
  
  
  
She bent her head toward the girl and the aroma was what flooded her senses first. That was pretty powerful and she recognized it from her own body, but not this potently before, like she’d just been dunked in Amortentia. The brave girl ran a few tentative licks up the wet folds before deciding it wasn’t as terrifying as she’d thought and then just went for it. After all, the way she had dumped her own cunt on the girl the week before had been rather brutish and the Ravenclaw had managed to get right into it. There was much to be said for just doing it and worrying about how one felt later. The more that she licked, however, the more she thought that she might like it. It wasn’t as if she was comparing it to a boy, after all, this was all new to her and one sex organ was just as well to discover as another. She started to think about what Luna and Harry had been doing to her previously and what she had liked about it, trying to translate the experience to her tongue and giving Luna a bit of the same pleasure she had given. Hearing the two of them making their sex noises above her head was turning her on even more, although it was tough to get too fixed on one spot when Harry kept moving the girl. She leaned back for a second.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry, slow down, I can’t get a good licking in there when you fuck her too fast,” she complained. The cadence adjusted suitably and then Ginny was able to bring her hands up and grip Luna’s thighs while Harry lifted them underneath, tilting his own hips and bum back as he spread Luna open for her. Luna moaned her encouragement and breathy sighs, calling Ginny beautiful and precious.   
  
  
  
  
  
Then Harry was insisting he’d need to pick up the pace again and so Ginny bent her head lower once more, seeing how the base of his cock wrinkled as he pushed in and out and his bollocks looked pink and bulging as the pressure built. She reached her mouth under Luna’s dripping slit and then sucked on to one of Harry’s testicles. The response to that was immediate and loud. In another second, Harry was leaning the pair of them all the way back on his knees, his cock buried deep in the girl’s arse while he begged Ginny to suck on his balls again. When she did it again, a little longer this time before switching to the other side, he was spewing his dirty talk again in a long, filthy downpour, but she didn’t really mind this time as she was quite busy at the moment to pay attention. Then Harry was barking at her to straighten up on her knees for them. Ginny broke away, not knowing if she had done something wrong or was going to get new instructions, but once she was up, Harry was grabbing at her leg as he straightened him and Luna to meet her. Luna’s face was flushed pink and her mouth was in a tiny ‘O’ of ecstasy, her eyes closed. Ginny thought she looked angelic, but didn’t have much time to dwell on the thought before Harry was pulling her across Luna’s lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was close to her face now as he adjusted their bodies, asking when she could feel Luna’s cunt plastered to her own. The minute she felt the slick puffiness underneath hers, her eyes rolled back and she moaned deeply giving Harry his answer. Then he was clutching both of their waists and moving, fucking Luna fucking her. Ginny had no idea; she had had no _fucking_ idea it could ever be like this. She felt consumed by a fire, but even in her passion, as she felt pushed into a trance, she remembered Luna and leaned in to kiss her. She could hear Harry whine as if he were in pain now, but she couldn’t worry about that as she felt him moving them faster, like they were all on some mad ride at the fair like she went to when she was a kid.  
  
  
  
  
  
When it hit this time, it was with the force of all three of them. The simultaneous climaxes were powerful enough to ignite an entire Quidditch pitch and the arena around it. Ginny felt like her cunt had dissolved into Luna’s folds and vice versa while the slamming rhythm Harry provided had been enough to feel like he was penetrating her very core. They each gave a long groan as they came and then held very taut to each other for the briefest second while time seemed to stand still, letting the aftereffects shatter them as it ran through connecting them like a spear. When the second abruptly finished, the three teens slumped like dead weight onto the hay and let out a collective breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the third time this night, Ginny felt like she’d just been told an incredible secret.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~LL~LL~LL~LL~LL~LL~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna was the happiest she’d been in a long time. It was the complete antithesis to how she felt when she’d arrived; so racked with guilt and fear that Harry would leave her. Having him punish her like that in front of Ginny had been scary, but so incredibly satisfying when it was over. When the girl had opposed her Master so defiantly by interrupting his punishment to protect her, Luna had been deeply touched by the act. She felt like the two of them had turned a corner and even though she knew it was wrong of her and had had to submit to her whipping, she was glad that she had brought the girl. There were no secrets between them now.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the three had recuperated from that last sexual Olympic feat, they had snuggled together for a short while and talked about random things. Ginny had eagerly relayed the information about the DA meeting the next day and Harry got predictably enthusiastic about it. He asked her to give him a roster of who would be attending, getting quiet when he heard Ginny mention that it was devastating Dean had been kicked out of the school and was on the run, too. He eventually told them that the trio had come across Dean with some other people fleeing Death Eaters, but they had not approached the group, only heard what they were saying through the Extendable Ears. That was how he found out about them getting in trouble for trying to steal the sword; they’d heard one of the Goblins mention it along with the delicate information about the true nature of the sword in Dumbledore’s case. Luna was curious now, to know why Snape had requested it of her, and wondered again at how it had sat on his desk while they listened to his lecture. Perhaps he had put it elsewhere for safekeeping now and had produced the fake on his own? She brought up her thought to Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Luna, baby,” he snorted, “give up this idea that Snape is helping me out. I’m telling you, I saw the man kill Dumbledore with my own eyes, why would he be trying to get me Gryffindor’s sword? It’s mad. The only reason would be if he kne—”  
  
  
  
  
  
He stopped short and got a funny look in his face before quickly trying to change the subject. Ginny tried to glean some more news about what they had been up to all this time, but Harry remained close-mouthed on the matter, insisting that they didn’t need to know, it was what was keeping them out of danger.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How much longer are you going to let your bedhead grow until you do something about it? Trying to scare Tom to death by turning yourself into some lunatic hermit with a beard and crazy eye?  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry only chuckled at her and then pulled her body closer to him and Luna. She lay between them as they continued to banter, knowing that they had their own kind of way of talking to each other, but feeling comfortable nonetheless.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, what about you? Are you going to go back to school and kick some bloody arse or what? Where’s my little spitfire I know so well, busting heads and taking names with her Bat-Bogey and almighty _Reducto_?” he joked affectionately, but with a serious thread underneath.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I thought you saw plenty of spitfire tonight, greedy little bitch,” she zinged back. Luna smiled as she yawned, so tired and ready for sleep but not wanting to leave Harry just yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, yeah, I sure did. Loved the way you sucked on my bollocks, by the way. That was fucking brilliant. Wish I’d had a mirror.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah, well, you were right about one thing. You are a bleeding pervert, you prat. Can’t believe I watched you lick your own stuff out of Luna’s bum,” she huffed drolly as though she’d been offended when Harry had bent down earlier and stuck his tongue deep in Luna's arse to retrieve his sperm.  
  
  
  
  
  
“My stuff? Stuff, Gin? Cor’, you can do better than that, surely? Like, how about my spooge, my jizz, or my lovejuice? Give me something with a little more spunk. Oooh, there’s another good one.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Having the two of them continue to heckle each other over Luna’s head was almost as blissful as the moments after their orgasms, or what Harry had done to her with the horse bridle. That had been amazing to feel tapped into. She had felt equine almost immediately, and even though parts had been scary, once the ghosts of the horses that had worn it before settled into her, she felt like a frisky foal testing her trainer. It had been wonderful to have that energy running through her, but she had gone too far in her need to lay open to her Master’s whips and it had unfortunately upset Ginny. She would remember that if there was ever a next time. She could take a lot more than she acted out, but it was such a dramatic play between her and Harry that she felt she had to live up to the performance. He was so commanding with her, and she wanted to show him that she was properly remorseful. It pained her more when she hurt Harry emotionally than when he hurt her physically.  
  
  
  
  
  
At a certain point, Harry had extracted himself from their lump of bodies and gone to get dressed. He started to pass them their clothes silently as the sign that the evening had come to an end was clear. Luna felt herself get tense again at the thought of leaving him alone out here. Reading such awful things about him in the paper only kept his situation painfully salient. She hated that he was in so much danger.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry, before we go, is there anything you want us to concentrate on in the DA meeting? Should we be focusing our efforts on something in Hogwarts?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her for a long time as he appeared to want to tell her something but continued to prevent himself from sharing.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um, just make sure you don’t let on to anyone that you’ve seen us. I’ve been clearing the Galleon of your marks the day after just in case. I guess, if you are going to be hitting the Carrows, start stockpiling any information from the Slytherin gossip and see if we can figure out where----Aaarggh!”  
  
  
  
  
  
And as Ginny and Luna watched, the boy fell to the floor and gripped his forehead as he attempted to conceal the extent of his pain. But Luna could see it in his body and when she cried for Harry and pulled his head back in her arms, his eyelids were fluttering and she could see the whites underneath. Ginny knelt down to feel his forehead and then slapped him hard, but the dark haired teen only moaned before starting to speak in his sibilant whisper. Ginny blanched white and leapt back, but Luna recognized his Parseltongue. She called to Harry but he was calling out for a Nagini and then he grew silent and clammy. When his eyes flashed open again, the irises back where they belonged, he sat up quickly and told the girls that they would have to get home right away. He didn’t think it was safe out here, he explained, while they asked him about what just happened in worried entreaties.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did you see Tom?” Ginny asked hollowly, her voice barely recognizable. Harry stared at her and nodded his head, but would say nothing about what he saw Voldemort doing. Then he was crowding them to the edge of the loft as he gathered up the blanket to fold it over one of the bags of food. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, all the toys having been returned, and then used his wand to move the food back down in reverse to how things had started as he grabbed the lamp and followed the girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they were outside again, the moon but a sliver in the sky and the clouds ghostly as they moved smoothly like sharks in water, he crushed the girls to his chest and demanded that they be okay and take better care of themselves when they got back.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t run Dumbledore’s Army this time, so tell Neville that he better do a good job and that you girls are my official trainers, okay? If I can get any useful information to you, I’ll do my best, but I’m limited to what I can do with the Galleon. And if you should come across anything that you think might be important, like…an object that maybe someone is looking for, make sure you remember it to tell me later, alright?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Both Luna and Ginny nodded obediently and then he leaned down to kiss Ginny sweetly in an embrace. She looked at him fiercely when he drew back, and for a second Luna worried she still might be angry, but then she could see Ginny’s strength emanating from that piqued face and she knew it was something more like pride that she saw there. When Harry turned to Luna, however, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her so intensely she felt all of her breath sucked from her lungs. It felt like he was pouring everything he had into that snog and she was ready to cry by the time he pulled away from her. She shook again wanting to wrap herself around him like paper and never letting go.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I love you, Harry,” she whispered. He smiled at her, echoing her words, and then sent them away.

 

 


	26. Man-Size

**Chapter 26: Man-Size**

Hermione sat on the stool with her bum gone completely numb as she wrapped her hands around her shoulders tighter, her wand poking out of one fist. Her nerves were a different matter, vibrating her skin as she twitched and jumped at every sound. Harry had been gone over two hours now and she wasn’t sure if she should be hunting for him or protecting their camp. The bushy haired girl was on the verge of being livid or sick with worry, she wasn’t sure which, and her eyes shone as she peered out into the darkness in hope for some sign of him soon.

He had been so cavalier about needing some alone time when he left, she had assumed that he’d wanted a wank or something as innocent as a walk to clear his head, but now it dawned on her that he had probably met up with Luna somewhere out there. It was a chilly night, though, in what had been a frosty November so far. The winter was shaping up to be a nasty one and Hermione shivered to think of them out here in this bloody tent during the worst of it. What could Harry possibly be doing with the girl out in the forest or wherever they had met up? Just how protective was a warming charm, anyway? She’d already had to cast three of them on herself while she sat here, and she was bundled up with a long sleeved-shirt over her camisole and a heavy jumper over them both, topped off with one of Ron’s hoodies that he’d left behind.

_Gah_! the thought of Ron just made her want to scream into the blackness as she took another sniff off the sleeve. Every day since he’d gone there had been one question running through her mind like an echo. _How could he leave me out here?_ , Hermione thought again. Well, how could he have left them both, she argued with herself. It wasn’t just about her, although she had been hurt so deeply by Ron’s actions. Yet he’d rejected Harry, too, and the brainy girl still couldn’t wrap her head around his apparent lack of loyalty just to cave in to some petulant jealousy. She had thought Ron had changed. How stupid she felt now to realize that the boy was never going to grow out of his immature antics. _He’s being a whiny little bitch_ , she snorted as the voice sneered in her inner thoughts. What she wanted was a MAN. _Someone with some cajones_ , she smirked, remembering the bit of Spanish she’d learned from a book.

Just then she heard some bushes rustling and a few twigs snap as the sound of footsteps headed toward her. She stood up and cast a _Lumos_ in front of her to shed light on her visitor.

“Harry, is that you?” she whispered urgently, terrified she’d have to face an attacker alone but hoping that their spells were effective enough.

“Yeah, it’s me, Hermione; you can put your wand down.” The voice was definitely Harry’s deep rumble and she complied as the shadow of his form drew closer to her.

When he was back in the glow of the wand that was now aimed at her feet, she could see the wan smile on his face and he looked tired. He was holding two bags in his hand and his rucksack was over his shoulder, something she had not noticed when he’d taken off. She crossed her arms now as she waited for him to explain himself, feeling bloody irritated that he was being so casual about leaving her here by herself for so long. When he had nothing forthcoming, she blurted out her disapproval.

“Do you mind explaining where the bloody hell you’ve been? You left me here for fucking HOURS! What was so important that you would do that to me?" she shouted hoarsely. "Oh, let me guess, shagging Luna again? Of course, sex trumps safety in Harry’s New World Order, doesn’t it?” she ridiculed.

“Whoa, whoa, ‘Mione, shut it for a second and let me speak.” His features turned quickly to hurt then aggravation as he seemed surprised by her outburst. “Let’s get inside and I’ll explain. Bloody Christ, since when did you get so foul-mouthed?”

He didn’t wait for an answer but bent his head to enter through the tent’s opening still carrying his heavy sacks. Hermione was intrigued enough to follow, but her arms stayed crossed as she entered behind him. Once inside, he lit up one of the other kerosene lamps they had in abundance and turned it to a low setting as he set his packs on the small table they had erected from one of the benches. When he turned back to her, he had something in his hand. It looked like a dish with a lid and there was steam rising from it.

“What is that?” she asked suspiciously as the aroma of chicken wafted over her.

“It’s soup. The girls brought us food from the Hogwarts kitchen.”

Hermione’s response was instantaneous as she reached for it and took hold of the hot container. Ripping off the top, she breathed in the broth’s scent deeply and then started to slurp from the edge, not even bothering to wait for a spoon. Her belly groaned fitfully as it finally felt some sustenance grace its walls. She stumbled her way to the small bench next to the table and only looked up from her bowl when she was halfway through. When she saw Harry’s face again, he was sitting across from her and handing her some bread. She snatched it from his hand and shoved a piece in her mouth quickly. Oh, it was so good, so fucking tasty. Her eyes were closed as she consumed the meal, feeling stronger and warmer with the ingestion.

By the time she was done, her anger had dissipated and she looked across to her friend with some gratitude. She had really needed that. The meager consumptions they’d been forced to endure had worn on her energy and feeling quite revitalized her astute mind reviewed Harry’s words to her again to fixate on one word.

“Ah, that was lovely. Wait a minute; girls? Who else was out here? What was going on, Harry, why didn’t you tell me you had a meeting planned?”

“Because I knew you would give me shit for it, why else? I called Luna because I was randy and I’d told her last time that I’d be asking for her in a few weeks. I wish I could say I was collecting information, but I wanted her, okay?” He raised one eyebrow and then looked a bit wary, his teeth tucking one side of his bottom lip as he debated telling her the next bit, she imagined. “She brought Ginny with her.”

Hermione got excited about that but was sorely disappointed she did not get to see either of the girls. Ginny was her friend and she had been worrying about her since they’d heard about the attempted thievery of the sword, and Luna was fast becoming a good friend, too. Knowing how strongly Harry felt about the girl, she had had to re-think her feelings about her, especially in light of some of the conversations they’d had recently. There was something very honest and compelling about the Ravenclaw that Hermione admired greatly, and it was becoming clear that Luna’s philosophy held a lot of sway over Harry in many ways. At first, Hermione had felt a bit threatened, as if Luna’s odd outlook on life and the way she approached problem solving might usurp Hermione’s position as Harry’s right hand, informing him and teaching him as they worked through every crisis. But then, Harry had been fighting with her a lot more about semantics even before his relationship with Luna, hadn’t he?

Ever since the grave errors he’d made at the Department of Mysteries, getting his godfather in a place that would ultimately kill him, Harry had tamed his mad impulses a bit, but still, once he had hold of an idea, he argued with her fiercely if she disagreed. The raven-haired boy was still smug on all matters concerning Draco and how wrong they had been to not listen to his instincts on the Slytherin. He was getting better at his debating skills, though, and he could point out things that Hermione would sometimes miss. Yet, she was always leery when he grew too persistent; she still thought him foolhardy on occasion although she was trying to work on her compromising. This was Harry’s mission, after all, and she tried to listen to his thoughts and plans with an open mind.

She attempted to keep an open mind now as she inquired what happened with the unscheduled visitation. Harry’s face grew a bit dark when he explained that he’d had to punish Luna, making Hermione feel weird and shift a bit in her seat, but then he lightened up when he enigmatically smiled and said they’d ‘worked out’ their problems between the three of them. Hermione squint her eyes as she sized him up; noticing his attitude while she determined what he’d meant by that. He looked a little full of himself, actually, like Crookshanks when he had just finished off a bird, the feathers still sticking out of his mouth. There was something dodgy about his smile, now that she looked closer. He looked way too satisfied, and if it hadn’t been for his waxy skin and the scar on his forehead burning bright red, she’d have suspected something entirely prurient.

“Well, that’s good, I suppose, but I have to say you look worse now than when you left. Why are you so flushed and sickly looking? Did Ginny have a lot of screaming to do before you ‘worked things out’, or was it something else? Just how did you, er, punish Luna, anyway?”

Harry gave a heavy sigh as he looked up and contemplated just how much he wanted to answer her. “Do you really want me to tell you, Hermione? Because, somehow, I don’t think you really want to know, you’re just letting your nosiness drive you. It’s only going to weird you out, if I answer you. Someone needs to get back out there and stand post anyway.” He looked at her resigned, but Hermione did not want to let it go.

“Well, you’re wrong, Harry, I really do want to know. Yes, I’m curious, but I’m not going to get weird on you, I promise. I can finish my watch if you’re tired, but if you’re still wired, come out there with me,” she suggested.

The teen watched her intently for a few seconds before making up his mind and agreeing to the idea. He stood up and stretched, his shirt riding high above his pants showing the furry line that descended into his jeans. Hermione glanced at it briefly before looking to see Harry reach for the blanket on the top of one bag and tuck it over his arm as he moved to follow her. He reached into the sack and peered around for something, then with an _ah!_ pulled out a thermos and held it out to her. It was hot in her hand and she hoped it was some good, strong coffee.

The pair went back out to the front of the tent to the sounds of the bog residents in the distance, Hermione sitting back on her stool as Harry pulled out a pillow and transfigured it to his own seat. Then he spread out the blanket and wrapped it across both of their shoulders while she unscrewed the lid of the jug to see what was inside. The smell of roasted beans hit her nose with a satisfying pungency. Bless Dobby’s little elf heart. She turned to summon a cup from the tent but _Accio’d_ it too fast and the chipped mug hit Harry in the back of the head before she could catch it.

“Ow!” he cried then putting his hand to the spot where there would be sure to be a large bump later.

“Sorry,” the girl whined as she cringed. Pulling the cup up from the floor where it landed, she poured him the first helping of java and offered it by way of apology. Her friend took the mug with a roll of his eyes and hunched down as he blew on the steam and took a tentative sip. Hermione poured one for herself in the lid of the thermos and drank deeply, letting the heat fill her insides and warm her body through. It really was bitterly cold out and even with her layers the blanket was a welcome shroud from the weather. As she pulled the ends closer under her chin, she took a sniff and wondered at the strange tang that seemed to be coming from the wool. She turned her head and buried it further into the covering that was stretched between her and Harry. He gawked at her as she attempted to identify the redolence secreted in its fibers by taking several deep whiffs. Then it clicked for her and she froze. Her eyes darted to Harry to stare and he bristled at her expression.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” he demanded suddenly paranoid.

“This blanket reeks of sex.” Her stare continued to penetrate through Harry’s bewildered green gaze.

“What? What the buggery bollocks are you on about, you silly tit?” he cried exasperated.

Hermione ignored the slander but grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to the area she’d just investigated. He reluctantly took a sniff, but then snapped his face to hers looking more than a bit guilty.

“Er, uh, sorry; didn’t notice that before, I swear.” He went to take it off, but Hermione touched his hand and shook her head.

“It’s fine, it’s not that overpowering, really. But obviously, you three weren’t just chatting all that time you were gone.”

Harry slumped his shoulders and gave an indignant huff. “Right, fine. I had sex, alright, Hermione, we had filthy, dirty sex all over this blanket while you sat out here and froze your bum off being a good guard. Sorry, I’m a bastard. Got it.”

“Harry, stop being so sensitive and calm down, already. I was just confirming what you were up to. Although I can’t imagine what was going through Ginny’s mind while you two shagged each other in front of her. Why was she even there?”

Harry looked shifty again and stalled. “Uhhh, yeah, well, it’s reeeeally complicated, so you probably don’t want to know the details. Luna just got….er, misguided.”

The sassy witch got fed up and huffed back at him. “Oh, for bloody sake, Harry, just tell me the bleeding story already. Honestly, put a few drinks in you and you can’t wait to regale us with the exploits of your sex life.”

Her rugged friend snorted as he flashed a sexy half-grin. He poked his tongue out at her and then tried to get serious, thinking over what he wanted to say before he spoke.

“Well, it sounds like life at Hogwarts is getting really unpleasant with the Carrows around. The brother half of that duo seems to have taken an interest in Ginny and he’s been picking on her every chance he gets. It’s worse than what I told you before. And Alecto routinely beats the students in front of her class now; it’s total madness.”

“Oh no, how awful!” she cried, suddenly wishing again that she’d had the chance to talk to Ginny while she had been so near. She really missed the youngest Weasley and felt terrible that she couldn’t help her. But she let Harry carry on with his explanation.

“Yeah, I tried to get her to tell me the worst bits, but she didn’t really want to go into it. She seems to be coping, but I gather the disgusting prick has been giving her a touchup and she'd had a pretty bad night of it recently so Luna was….mmm, comforting her. It got pretty heavy.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow on that as she balked at what Ginny had been going through and Harry agreed before she said anything, knowing instinctively they were going to the same thought.

“Exactly. Luna was upset because she,” he stumbled as his hand dithered in front of him looking for the best way to express it, “well, she felt like she had cheated on me. I mean, I didn’t even tell her what the three of us did, but it practically amounted to the same thing. Luna took it a bit farther and you know, uh, ate Ginny out….”

“What did you just say?” Hermione interrupted with a grimace, not liking the sound of his description.

“Come off it, ‘Mione, you know what I meant. She performed _cunnilingus_ on the girl,” he explained with a mock professorial tone as his eyes rolled up again, enunciating with exaggeration yet slightly impressing Hermione with his knowledge of the correct term.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and leaned into her hand as her elbow rested on her knee, but she was a bit shocked that Ginny had gotten into that. She never would have guessed it about the Gryffindor, although Luna was a bit sketchy when it came to possibly liking both genders. Even still, it had been a surprise to hear the confusing girl had chosen to console their mutual friend with such an overt gesture considering how mad she was for Harry.

“So, did Luna tell you she might be bisexual before you two started your…thing?” she questioned.

Harry gave her an odd stare but then shook his head as he tried to explain his girlfriend’s preferences. “We haven’t really discussed that, but I get the feeling Luna doesn’t really separate boys and girls bits when it comes to sharing her favors. I mean, I can certainly understand why she might prefer being with a woman, actually, but I don’t really think that matters to her. And anyway, it’s not that she did it with a girl that I’m concerned about, but she has a tendency to…well, let’s just say she offered to comfort me the same way the first time we got together.”

“What do you mean? She offered to have sex with you? What was she comforting you about?”

The inquisitive witch knew her stream of inquiries was taking Harry further from his tale of what happened that evening, but she was getting more and more curious with everything her friend was uttering. It was rare to get him so candid about personal stuff. Hermione was feeling a small thrill run up her back that perhaps Harry was going to finally confide in her about his inner life, confessing all those secrets she knew he kept from them. She could understand his introspection, but it still made her feel a little less of a friend that Harry didn’t trust her enough to talk about the things that really absorbed him. They never discussed feelings, at all, and while she expected as much from such rambunctious boys as Harry and Ron, at least Ron had been unable to censor his emotions as his mouth was always letting them know exactly what was going on in that ginger head of his. Hermione could read Ron so easily, yet Harry remained a constant mystery to her. While time and familiarity had taught her what to expect from her wild-haired friend, she never understood the _why_ of it.

He gave her a long pause as his gaze swept over her face. He finally sighed and started to talk. The boy went into a fair amount of detail as he expounded on what began this torrid affair. Hermione was completely disgusted when she learned how Luna had been bullied into performing sexual deeds for various boys at school. Malfoy and his goons were no surprise, but Terry? Marcus? How could they have done that to such a sweet girl? Yet it did not pass her notice that Harry implied there might have been something worse in her history. The preferring women remark still rang in her ears and she speculated that Luna would have cause if she’d been putting up with that abuse for a while. It panged her to think of Harry dealing with such misery on that night and not feeling he could go to his friends for support, however, even though he had filled them in on his side of the battle the next day.

When Harry finally got back to the events of tonight, Hermione had been shocked again when she’d discovered that he’d essentially had both girls. He swore her to secrecy and that she could never tell Ron, but the bushy haired girl only scoffed as she threw her hands up to draw attention to the fact that Ginny’s brother was nowhere in the vicinity. _Because he’s a wanker_ her mind supplied as Harry went on. She listened intently when he’d revealed that Ginny had found out about the relationship he had with Luna a while ago and had been giving the girl grief about it, but through some dramatic turns, she’d come to Luna’s rescue and they had sort of reconciled. He admitted that he had been completely gobsmacked to see her and that it had shaken him up, not knowing how she was going to react to him now. He didn’t want to lose her as a friend, for she remained someone very important in his life, but he couldn’t lie to her about the extent of his feelings for Luna, either. He had felt very torn and awkward, so it had been a relief that she seemed to want to put that behind her and just have it off with them. The boy gave her a shy smile as he confessed that it had been a fantasy of his and he really enjoyed seeing them together.

When she prompted him about Ginny’s response to his punishment of Luna, he’d pondered her question seriously, confiding that she had tried to spare Luna from his whip, not understanding how Luna was into that form of their relationship, but that she seemed to like the spectacle of Luna decked out in her regalia. Hermione had been confused by the statement and asked him to elucidate, struggling to maintain her composure a second later when he told her in full, unbelievable detail what he’d done to her. His voice got husky as he described the scene and the girl by his side felt her panties get wet with some horror. She recalled how intense he had been when she’d spied on him flogging Luna that mad night. Had Harry always had this capacity for sadism in him, she wondered? Was it something that came about because of his childhood? Or spurred on by his terrifying encounters with Voldemort? He was like a giant puzzle for her, one of those logic games she would play back in primary school. There had to be a starting point for all of this darkness in her friend. She asked him point blank if he knew why he liked doing those things to Luna.

“Well, gee, Hermione, why don’t you just ask me why I like treacle tart or Quidditch? I don’t know, it’s just there, I just respond to it. What do you want me to say?” he reasoned.

“Honestly? I think you’re afraid to really look at it, Harry. You know why, it’s inside of you, but you don’t want to dissect it ‘cause you’re not sure you’re going to like what you see. I’m not trying to judge you, Harry, but I think it’s a part of you that deserves further reflection and I think you _have_ thought about it a lot more than you’re letting on.” She looked him square in the eye as she spoke, sure that she was right and wanting to push him into revealing more to her.

His eyes went dark and hooded as she analyzed him, his breaths getting louder, but then he slipped his thumb and finger under his glasses to rub at his eyes and sigh again. When he returned his gaze to her, he shrugged his shoulders and admitted that he did think about it a lot. He scanned the area around them and then took the thermos from between her feet, suggesting they go inside.

“It’s so quiet out here and I can’t see shit with barely any moonlight. We’ll just keep tabs on the Sneak-a-scope for now. It’s already bloody two in the morning; the sun will be up soon enough.”

Hermione followed, not up to disputing the necessity to keep watch. She agreed with him and she was too cold and too caught up in Harry to want to split up now. Once they were inside, she quickly moved to her cot and curled up in her own blanket as she handed off the one around her shoulders to the boy who had given it such a tart bouquet. When Harry’s fingers had lightly brushed hers in the transaction, her nipples had grown rock hard.

“So, what conclusions did you come to, then?” she cued softly.

Harry settled into his bed across from her and folded his legs, throwing the blanket off and dispatching the first layer of his shirts as they quickly warmed up with the heat inside. They heard a faint buzzing and then Harry was reaching into his front pocket for his beautiful watch that Hermione coveted. He flipped the top to see its face and turned off the alarm which she gathered had meant to wake him for his turn at guard. He stroked the glass before closing it and putting it back from whence it came, his eyes darting to her neck as he asked if she was ready to give up her babysitting duties.

“Oh, thank god, yes. Here,” she said as she handed him the gold chain with the twitchy host feeling significantly lighter as she parted with it. When he’d slipped it over his neck, he regarded the engraved ‘S’ before finally answering her query.

“I think it’s because of how helpless I used to feel,” he started. “It’s been hard learning about my…destiny, I guess you’d call it, and all that shite that has to come with it, but what really has bothered me the most is how much information has been kept from me my whole fucking life. Someone always had that power over me, whether it was my uncle or Dumbledore, and it makes me so…angry. I suppose you guys got the worst of it during fifth year, but Merlin, Hermione; I wanted to kill that fucking bitch like you wouldn’t believe. She stood for _everything_ that had always been denied to me. It was like living with the Dursleys; being told every minute of the day that you were nothing but a freak and that there was something terribly wrong with you. The more that I had to listen to that crap, the more I wanted to fight it. I dunno, maybe that’s my problem, right there. I can’t NOT fight it, Hermione; the more they push me into their little boxes, the more I want to break free.”

She watched him with her mouth hung slightly open, feeling a bit floored at these revelations. Hermione could see it in her friend, though, and she wanted to know more about how his life with those awful people had been before coming to Hogwarts. But she kept quiet and let Harry tell his story of his own accord, reaching out periodically to brush his knee in her understanding. The dark young man wasn’t even looking at her now, but staring at her hand on his leg while he sifted through his thoughts and tried to impart to her what it was like in his head.

“When Luna came along and just offered herself to me like that, it was like a switch had been turned on. I mean, first off, the sex was really an eye-opener. I don’t know how I did without it before. I never really, er,” and he grew a bit red as he stammered this bit, “well, you know, wanked, er, all that much. I’m in my head so bloody much, and it just gets annoying after a while listening to myself. But sex was like, holy shite, like totally pure sensation where I didn’t have to think about anything for a bloody half hour or so, just like getting on a broom for me and soaring through the skies. But better, you know?” he grinned to her.

She wasn’t sure she could really understand the purity of it the way it was for Harry, but she tried to equate his feelings with her love of books and knowledge, being part of something bigger.

“The rest of it came later, but I think it was such an epiphany when I finally figured it out. I’m so lucky that Luna was my first sexual partner, really; otherwise I might never have really understood it. But it’s not just that I like hitting her or punishing her, Hermione, you have to understand it's almost beside the point. I don't get off on hurting people; it’s so much more than that. I feel like Luna and I sort of share a lot of deep, dark traits. You know, pain is no big thing for me. I suppose after being told you’re bad for so long and being penalized for it, you start to _welcome_ it. Fuck it, I took a _Crucio_ from fucking Riddle, I can handle anything, you know? So, being able to teach Luna, who’s gone through some pretty debilitating shit herself; that she doesn’t have to fear it and then watch her blossom under my guidance like that; well, it’s been fucking phenomenal, really. It's like, I want to show her how strong she really is, does that make sense?”

Hermione felt totally drawn in by him, at this point, but at his prompt, she eagerly shook her head. She could sort of see how that would make a certain kind of logic for this young man who had been through so much and had spent so much of the first part of his life alone and without any show of affection or love. Her heart swelled as she thought of the boy she first laid eyes on in the traincar heading to Hogwarts so long ago.

“Everything that we’ve done together has been so intense for me, but I feel like I can get a handle on all of the other crises going on afterward. You know, it totally calms me when we’re done. It’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced. I know I probably come off like a raging sex addict to you and Ron, but it has been hard to let go of that, because I feel like it helps me deal with stuff while we’re out here, like a, I don’t know…” he trailed.

“No, it’s your coping mechanism, I can see that now. I didn’t realize you had that kind of reaction to sex, Harry, but it explains a lot. Calling yourself an addict is an interesting choice of words, because in a way, you’ve been going through withdrawal being cut off from what you were used to. But I have to be honest, Harry, after seeing you that night we, uh, got drunk together, you do have some major control issues.” She blushed in the low light, hoping he couldn’t see her tinged cheeks, but wanting to find some courage to share her feelings about that experience.

“Uh, yeah, I think I need to get better at controlling myself, if that's what you mean. I was a little surprised at how far I let things get. Really expected Ron to punch me in the face after my stunt,” he confessed.

“Oh, right. I was wondering how to bring that up. Do you think you and Luna share that, too? You sure seemed fascinated with Ron’s knob.” Her breasts tingled again at the image and she was acutely aware of the fact that this was the first time they’d used Ron’s name in conversation since they’d made the decision to leave that camp where he’d ditched them.

“Uh, ‘Mione, who wouldn’t be fascinated by that todger? It’s enormous. I guess I just got carried away in the moment, but I don’t know how I’d feel about going the whole route. I don’t know, it’s interesting and I’ve certainly thought about it. It’s not like I’m freaked out about going down on a man, or anything, but I’d still want to be in charge, you know? I’m just really curious about sex, I think.”

“Ya think?” Hermione added sarcastically at the understatement. They both snickered at that before she got serious with her next question.

“So, then, did you ever think about what would have happened if we’d, uh, the three of us that night, if we’d _gone all the way_? It was certainly a possibility.” She could feel her face burn now as the flush went from her chest upwards, but she ignored it and didn’t worry how Harry would tease her if he could see. She suspected he was getting a bit embarrassed by their frank talk himself.

He smirked at her and stared off at a patch of tent before answering her in a dreamy voice.

“Of course I thought about it. I’m sure if it had happened, it would have been amazing. I suspect Ron wouldn’t have been all that happy in the aftermath, though. I think I just like feeling that physically close to people I care about. We’ve been through so many intense things already, and you can’t get any more intense than sex so it just seems natural for me. I guess that’s kind of fucked up, huh?”

The trickle she felt through her petals soaked through her knickers some more and she was completely aroused now, her eyes going half-lidded in her desire as she recalled how thrilling it had felt when Harry had grabbed her leg and spread her open, how her hand had felt stroking his stiffness until he came warm and wild on her skin.

But then the face of the dreamy Ravenclaw popped into her thoughts and she wondered how Harry could consign himself to those notions when he had such strong feelings for the girl.

“What about Luna? Don’t you feel like _you’re_ cheating on _her_ when you think that? I thought you were in love with her. How can you justify that, then? You didn’t get upset with her for messing with Ginny because you liked the idea of them together, but what if Luna had been with Neville? How would you have felt about that?” she dared.

Harry’s response was to grab the hand she still rested on his knee and tighten his hold on her wrist cruelly as he brought it close to his face. Hermione gasped at his movement, even as her mouth hung open and she wished Harry would kiss her right then.

“Don’t say that shite, ‘Mione, I don’t like it,” he threatened gruffly. But then he quickly calmed himself as he loosened his hold a bit, although not letting go of her completely. “Sorry, I get a bit sensitive when it comes to her. And I DID feel a bit weird about her and Ginny, just so you know, but it was because I didn’t permit it. I wasn’t going to throw a benny over her offering my ex-girlfriend some solace, but it was the fact that I didn’t get the chance to allow it that freaked me out. I expect I would feel the same way if it were a guy friend, too. Luna’s mine; what I say goes. That’s how it works.”

“But love isn’t like that, Harry. You can’t own her; you have to let her be free to make her own choices. How can you have a relationship built on mutual respect when you don’t consider her an equal?” She shook her head sadly at the teen trying to make him see that he was living in a fantasy.

“No, you don’t get it, luv. I completely respect her, and I admire her enormously. She’s a brilliant girl, and I would disregard her as my equal as much as I would you. It’s all because of her that I can even be allowed to have these things with her. It’s been her giving me permission the whole step of the way. If she had said no, I would have been screwed. The trust she has given me is huge, HUGE.” Harry’s eyes glistened as the flame from the lamp reflected in his glasses. “Deep inside of me, I know that I don’t deserve her, I don’t deserve such an amazing gift. But she gave me her love willingly, to ME, and it’s been this incredible thing for me. I can’t even tell you how profound it’s been, really. I love her back so completely and what I get up to with anyone else doesn’t even come close to what I have with her. I didn’t think I would ever have that; I never knew I could love someone like that. I used to think I was defective in that area.” Harry’s voice had grown faint as he tore more out of him and Hermione moved her hand to touch his face, feeling the warmth of his skin as she cupped his cheek affectionately. When she felt the wetness on her thumb as a tear slid down, she wanted to grab him fiercely to her bosom to assure him that he was lovable, oh so lovable. She’d had no idea how deep those feelings of unworthiness had gone and she wept inside for what his family had done to him.

Harry brusquely wiped his face, though, as he pushed her hand back to her lap, giving her a wry smile that broke her heart.

“That first time I hugged you, back when we were kids, I used to think that it was likely the first time you’d received any affection the way you reacted so stiffly to me. Did your Aunt even _pretend_ to love you once upon a time when you were a little boy?”

Harry stared dully at her for a bit before he spoke monotonously. “No, not at all; never. That WAS the first time anyone had touched me like that, actually. You must have thought I was a complete nutter.”

Hermione felt like an old woman as she watched him. She was so tired; her body ached now as she wondered why life could be so awful to some people. Her childhood had been lonely once upon a time; her friends were mostly nonexistent in junior form, but she had always known she was loved and cherished at home.

“Hardly; I thought you were the bravest boy I’d ever met, Harry. I think I was in awe of you back then. But didn’t you even have friends before Hogwarts, before you knew you were a wizard; that you could see how normal families were meant to act towards each other?”

His face went vacant as he lifted up one shoulder absently. “No, never any friends. The Dursleys kept me pretty busy when I wasn’t in school and Dudley’s pack of mates loved to torment me every chance they got. School was weird for me then. My teachers always gave me that same sad face; I used to hate it. I’d just lie in that cupboard at night and wish up my own mates, I guess, pretending they’d all think I was so cool. Gods, I really was a pathetic nutter. No wonder Luna and I can relate.”

“What do you mean, cupboard? What, did your aunt and uncle make you sleep in one?” her voice rose, horrified. Harry looked like he’s just been caught with his foot in his mouth and swore.

“Oh, shit. Please don’t make a big deal out of it; I already went through this with Lu. I shouldn’t have said anything. It was just that Luna made me think about…well, how the three of us usually talk to each other.”

Hermione was still upset to think of what manner of abuse Harry had endured at the hands of his family, but now she was curious about what Luna had said to him.

“You mean how we never really talk about stuff like this,” she stated compassionately. Harry nodded his head at her and Hermione decided that it was a two-way street.

“You know, I never had any real friends before I came to Hogwarts, either. I mean, Mum and Dad were great with me, but maybe they spoiled me too much and let me get too ahead of myself. The children in my classes were always thinking I was this bossy little girl who couldn’t shut her gob to save her life and consequently I’d be left to sit on my own during lunch hour. I always had to know all the answers and I guess they hated me for it. I used to cry myself to sleep most nights, but it was like I couldn’t stop myself. I just had to know everything and I wanted my teachers to know that I did. I never told Mum how bad it was when she would ask me about having a playmate over, but I think she kind of suspected. It was mortifying enough when I had a couple of episodes of loose magic happen in front of a few kids and they ran screaming from me like I was a drooling, giant three-headed dog. When McGonagall showed up on our doorstep and told me I was a witch, I felt like the clouds had parted and the sun had just beamed down on me. It was extraordinary, really. And when I got to Hogwarts and it looked to be the same thing all over again, I was crushed. I guess that’s why I took Ron’s nasty remarks about me being a nightmare so hard. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come to rescue me, Harry Potter.”

Hermione felt a sudden rush of gratitude and tenderness towards him and stepped quickly to his cot so she could hug him in a tight squeeze. The teen made a squeaking sound as she threw herself at him, but then returned the embrace as she sat on his lap, straddling his legs as her knees rested on his bed. After a few minutes of him stroking her back, his hands slipped further down to roam over her bum as he pulled her closer to him. The girl could feel the shapely outline under his zipper press against her pulsing center as her arms circled his neck, her fingers sliding into his unruly mess of beautiful, thick hair. She was well aware that this wasn’t the boy she had been pining for these last few years, but it didn’t seem to matter anymore. When Harry turned his head so that his lips were wet against her ear her breath caught as she waited for him to say the right thing.

“I love you, Hermione, I hope you know that. I don’t know what I’d do if you ever abandoned me,” he whispered.

The girl instinctively gripped his hair tightly in her fingers and pulled his head back so she could look closely into his bespectacled face.

“Never, Harry; I would never leave you to do this on your own,” she promised. And then she did it. Hermione Jane Granger took hold of Harry’s face and kissed him hard on the lips.

He had been taken aback at first and drew away hesitantly a second before committing to it. They kissed each other back as the night faded away into twilight and the birds started to wake. It didn’t matter that Hermione’s skin wasn’t set on fire or that she didn’t feel like her soul had just opened up; she just wanted to feel safe and loved, which she did right then in her friend’s arms. She thought only about the kiss and nothing else, noting how Harry would expertly suck on her tongue and coax her into opening her mouth to him further. The girl lost herself in it and for the first time since that dizzy night with the three of them felt like a desirable woman. When Harry lay back on the bed and brought her down with him, she could feel how prominent his erection had become and felt her opening moisten at the idea of him penetrating her. Would they go that far? She began to get nervous that he would expect it of her considering his experience, but when Harry spoke aloud as if he’d been listening to her thoughts and suggested that they limit their activity to what he’d done with Ginny, she felt relief flood through her.

It had been with some eagerness then, that she’d let him unzip her pants and slide them down, no longer concerned that he’d see just how ridiculously damp her knickers had gotten. He asked her in a low voice if she would take off her shirts, too, so he could see her breasts and she felt in a daze as she stripped for him. By the time she’d gotten down to her bra, he was already between her nude crotch and stroking her curls down there as he commented that the hair on her head wasn’t the only thing bushy. The remark barely resonated with the swept up girl and she opened her legs for him wantonly the first time he put his mouth to her petals. It had felt incredible a second later when Harry began to slide his tongue in and out of her and around her folds. Once his hands had made their way under her bra and started to play with her nipples, her back arched up and she furiously unhooked its clasp so she could rip it off of her. Then the air was on her naked body and she felt amazing as he worked her over so intensely, his hands so adept at setting the nerves under her skin to tingle while his tongue was magic inside of her. When she came, she opened her mouth and let the deep groan rip through her as all of her fear and rage and exhaustion flew away to be replaced by fire in every inch of her and the glorious, draining force to be sucked out of her a second later. It was just what she had wanted as she stared up at the roof of the tent like she was seeing it with new eyes.

Then she heard Harry shuffling beside her as he went to push off his jeans. That nervousness was back as she wondered what she might do for him to help him climax, but then he had her hand to his erection and it felt comfortable like before. She whispered to him to take off his shirt, too, so that they both could be naked to each other, and it was disarming to see him look back at her with so much desire in his face when he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He looked so much less innocent; so all the more manly, and her core quivered again to know just what he could do to her now. He had leaned back on his elbows, torso raised so he could coach her along like before, every so often reaching down to move her hand into the right rhythm. Hermione would glance back at him periodically to watch his facial cues so she could know whether she was doing it the way he liked or not, when she wasn’t being completely mesmerized by his prick now that she had no _distractions_. She was amazed at how silky soft his skin was in patches, like especially right under the head of his cock. After a while, the curious witch started to really enjoy the feel of Harry’s hardness in her grip while being able to devote her full attention to it.

All of a sudden, however, she felt his hand tugging at her, trying to move her into sitting up while she kept her hand on him. She felt confused until he demanded she sit on his face and the girl looked back at her friend aghast as she coughed in her dismay. Harry just laughed but then promised her she would like it. He wielded her legs to either side of his face until she was spread over him, to her complete embarrassment, and then she was pumping his cock as she leaned over him, her head close to it, and he attacked her with his tongue again like a man possessed. Her moans went unabated for a while, and when she felt the sudden protrusion of Harry’s finger go into her channel, she let out a cry before starting to wind her hips as she would grind her way into his mouth feeling like the biggest slag in history. It had all felt fantastic, but then she could feel Harry’s hand creep to the back of her head and exert a little pressure. It was so close to his cock and she understood the implication, but she didn’t think she was ready to take it in her mouth yet and chose to ignore him and just keep up what she was doing.

When he smacked her bum a few minutes later, she gave a startled high-pitched scream, but then he was fucking her with his tongue in some kind of mad sawing while his fingers rubbed at her clitoris and she continued to grunt and groan like some kind of animal being led to slaughter. Then she was flooding him with her nectar again and this time she floated, her vision wonky as she fell on Harry’s hip, her hair spread out over his bits. He pushed her off of his face, though, and was quickly moving his hand to grab his prick, as he first wrapped his hand around hers to speed up the friction, but then pushing hers to cup his bollocks while his hand took off at a speed that staggered her. How did boys do that so fast? When he told her he was about to come, he asked her breathlessly if she wanted to swallow it, but she shook her head and said she wanted to watch him spout. And then the boy was coming right in front of her face and it looked bloody amazing.

Watching the whitish globs fall to his stomach and chest, she wondered what kind of person she would be if she could manage something like that every day. Men’s bodies were definitely fascinating. The penis was an artful piece of machinery, she decided. Harry had run a finger through his gooey, matted fur on his belly and offered the spunk to her. She was shy again as she poked out her tongue to touch it to his fingertip. Her analytical powers took over as she gathered her data on its flavor. Oh, it wasn’t so bad, she thought. The girl grew curious again to think how it would taste shooting so forcefully in her mouth, but instead of blushing this time, she licked Harry’s skin as she watched him suck the rest of his issue off his hands, having dipped all four digits across the substance again.

Once they had done that a few more times, Harry grabbed his wand to clean himself up and then shifted her to his side as she took hold of the blanket to cover them. They could see it getting light outside from in the tent, but sighed heavily as they both dropped off to sleep entwined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yeah, that’s good, Hermione, take more in your mouth.”

Harry was feeling wild as he pushed his best friend’s head further down while she tried to adjust her lips around his cock. She moaned back at him in protest, but he wouldn’t let go of his pressure wanting to see her mouth stretch open garishly so he could ram his prick all the way in. He goaded her that Luna could do it, could suck him down into her throat; surely Hermione Granger would want to rise to the challenge? But soon the girl was choking on him, her hand slapping hard at his thigh as she whined for release. He reluctantly let her head go and she quickly pulled back, coughing and spluttering as she glared at him.

“That’s not funny, Harry, I don’t appreciate that!” she reprimanded, but Harry simply gave her a blank expression as he refused to apologize. It had taken him a week and half to get her to try fellatio in the first place, and it had been slow going as the girl insisted on controlling every aspect of it. Instead of relieving his frustration, their little interludes seemed to be increasing it for the teen.

There was a small candle flickering by the table near their cots and the gold around his neck glinted in the firelight. His thoughts felt muddled these days as the weather turned gloomier and tonight was the first snowfall they’d had keeping them inside for the time being. He gave a put-upon sigh but then regarded the angry girl in front of him with a tilt of his head. He let his mouth curve into the devious smile he seemed to have perfected and then grinned at her wolfishly as he suggested some girls liked being directed like that.

“You certainly have no issues when it’s my head that's being held in place, do you, luv? In fact, I think you’ve grown quite a taste for jamming your cunt onto my tongue as forcefully as you can, you little tart.” He was feeling particularly nettlesome tonight and the way she flinched did nothing to elicit his sympathy.

She sat up sharply and made to move from the flimsy bed, but Harry’s hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her by her elbow. When she looked back at him with her wounded pride etched on her face, his tone changed quickly to a soothing burr as he cajoled her into staying.

“Hey, I didn’t mean that. I was just getting into what you were doing, ‘Mione, and I wanted to see how far down you could take me, is all. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, honest,” he lied.

“Well, I’m trying, Harry, but telling me how your girlfriend can do a better job of it is not exactly inspiring me; it’s bloody galling.” The girl let her anger subside as her voice softened, though thick with her hurt feelings. “I was trying to give you what you wanted because you’re right, I really like what you do to me, and I’m trying to show you how much by returning the favor. Sorry, if it’s not good enough for you.”

Harry moved his hand to the back of her neck and stroked her softly, letting his hand run down her back in light caresses as he appeased her some more.

“Nah, you were doing great, luv. I was so bloody close, though, that I got a bit too eager. Sorry, sweetie, I’ll let you set the pace, alright?” But behind tight lips, he gritted his teeth as he made yet another concession to their sexual activities.

It had all started off innocently enough, he’d thought. Feeling so flushed with success that night after having two powerful fantasies come to fruition, he had slipped into that bit of intimacy with Hermione at first without even giving it a thought until she was moaning with her climax, her release pouring into his mouth. Then it was like someone had just slapped him full in the face and he braced himself wondering just how this was going to affect the two of them the next day, already regretting that he’d allowed it to unfold. He’d mentally chastised his cock for getting him into these situations, but was somewhat relieved in the morning when they had both reverted back to their usual way with each other. Hermione had barely acknowledged anything had happened, other than to run a hand up his spine enticingly at one point during dinner, after thanking him again for asking Luna to bring them food. Yet, later that night in the wee hours, it had transpired again and the boy had felt it easier to just let her hand work his prick while he buried his face in her wet snatch.

So it had continued each day, the two acting as though everything were normal in the morning; speaking excitedly to each other when one of them would have an idea in regards to the Horcruxes or Dumbledore’s clues to them then enjoying their evening meals before one would take guard at the front of the tent, yet as soon as one came in to wake up the other clothes were coming off and his usually proper best mate was rutting into his face like a she-devil while grabbing his cock with more determination each time. He had taught her to handle him just the way he liked, but wanting her to be more daring and dirty as they went along. It had been really arousing to see Hermione get so sexual like that the first few times because it was so different to how he normally saw her, but after a while, he would grow agitated as she refused to bend to his will, always turning demanding when he tried to push her into something she didn’t feel ready for. It had been enough to drive him spare.

Then the dreams had started up again, and while he sat outside during his watch he could hear the voices hissing in his head asking him what Luna would think of this, what was she doing now? His mind would create vivid pictures of Luna being fucked by other boys at school while she took as many cocks as her hands and orifices would allow. It enraged him to see it, and sometimes the moving images would pop up in his thoughts right when he was engaged in his nightly oral visitations with Hermione, making him want to hurt the girl underneath him just a little bit in his madness.

Harry felt like that damn locket was around his neck constantly; the times it spent at Hermione’s throat seeming less and less, although his rational brain tried to iterate that it only appeared so. But he could feel it work its evil magic on him again and he wanted to throw it away, banish it from their tent and forget all about its contents. _Bloody Riddle and his fucking soul bits_ , he would mutter to himself every night wishing they knew where to find the real Gryffindor sword.

His tetchy moods only seemed to spring up in the darkness, however, and it folded into his desires as he tried to mold or shock Hermione into what he typically liked to see in Luna. After the first week, he had informed her that if she wanted him to continue licking her twat, it was going to get shaved whether she approved or not, disregarding her feigned indignation as he pointed his wand to her thatch of pubic hair.

“Harry, I’m a woman, this is what a real woman looks like. Finding it necessary to make my sexual organ look like it belongs to a little girl is a bit disturbing, don’t you think?” she had challenged condescendingly.

“’Mione, I don’t give a Nargle’s arse what you think it looks like, I’m tired of picking hair out of my teeth,” he had thrown back at her.

He had gotten his way, though, and was eager to take that small victory. Feeling a bit magnanimous after he’d cleaned every bit of hair off of her nether bits, he had further coaxed her into taking hold of her ankles, or as close as she could get to them, as he spread her legs wide towards her outstretched grip, then proceeded to give her a very proper licking repetitively from her arsehole all the way up to sucking on her clit. Listening to his friend scream and moan like a whore was extremely empowering to his dominant sense and when he had turned around so his face hung over her cunt while he laid his chest on her abdomen and stuck his fingers inside of her, furiously pumping two of them together and not caring whether he damaged that thin membrane in his fever, then working another one into her puckered hole while her alarmed shouts sounded throughout the tent, he had pressed his body on top of her watching her gush brilliantly feeling vindicated for his earlier rule. It had been so hot to see that he came without either of them touching his cock as he spurt all over her tits and neck in a fit of bliss.

The bossy girl had been a blubbering mess by the time he had finished licking her folds clean of her cum, and he had been smug with her all the next day, only catching himself when he suddenly thought how funny Ron would find it to see this side of their brainy friend and then feeling disgusted with himself a second later as he realized that he could never share that memory with his best mate, ever. That was, if Ron ever came back to them. He missed the ginger teen ferociously and as much as he loved Hermione and appreciated their new-found level of closeness, it wasn’t the same way he felt comfortable with his mate. Although, his talks with his other friend were still growing more personal even as their strange nighttime diversions continued so it had actually been helpful as he discussed with her his increasing frustrations of what Dumbledore had expected of him and how his paranoia seemed to be fueling a lot of his inner thoughts lately. Hermione had been a good listener and didn’t butt in the way she was wont to do with her theories and questions.

She had told him other anecdotes about her childhood and Harry had felt so much tenderness towards her as she opened up to him more about her loneliness as a young girl; it struck him that she and Luna had more in common than one would expect. He tried to share stories about himself pre-Hogwarts that didn’t sound so dire so she wouldn’t think he had been this ongoing miserable little sod before she'd met him. It had grown very protective between them, he felt, yet at the same time that late night switching of the guard was still as if they were other people reaching for each other under cover of darkness. After wearing the Horcrux for a twelve hour shift, he was ready to push her again to see her change into his nighttime harlot; she sliding the necklace on at the ideal moment. The first time he had brought up her giving him a blowjob, Hermione had become apprehensive again and he had tried to guilt her into it, knowing full well what an arse he was being the whole time but managing to get her to suck on his knob anyway. She had used her tongue very nicely while he ran a finger over her slit, her legs opened to him as they lay at opposite ends of each other.

He was almost to completion and he’d told her so when she suddenly pulled away with a worried wide-eyed stare while waiting for him to shoot like a geyser. The teen attempted again to get her to swallow by showing her by example this time round that there was nothing to fear. He’d put his legs over his head for her so he could cum in his mouth again, feeling simultaneously embarrassed and incredibly turned on while he did it, but still somehow talking her into putting her finger in his arse as he shot through his cock a moment later and got most of it into its target. As he’d let his legs drop back down, he’d kept the semen in his gob then pulled Hermione down for a kiss, transferring the load to her tongue as she moaned. He thought he’d had her sold.

The next night, they’d had a nice, satisfactory sixty-nine and Harry had started off quite enthusiastic as he pulled Hermione’s hairless pussy over his mouth and began feasting while she blew him. But he kept seeing Luna in his mind, knowing that what he was doing didn’t quite feel the same as it did with the blonde witch and realizing he was using his friend for some kind of emotional support that was well above and beyond what he had a right to take from her. Without his loving submissive here, he wanted to control someone and he thought he could make Hermione a substitute. He was being grossly unfair to her, even if she had essentially started this. He knew inherently that she was doing her own substituting, still upset with the third member of their team for deserting her and using Harry as Ron’s stand-in. It was all so convoluted and distracting; once again making him edgy instead of finding the calm he had been reaching for. He was beginning to wonder why he was messing with her at all.

Yet there were plenty of those dark thoughts still running through his brain insisting that it was Ron who’d fucked up, had missed his opportunity; it was not Harry’s fault that Hermione had chosen to stay with him and then offered him her body. _Fuck’s sake, Harry, you sure know how to delude yourself, you pathetic cheater_ , his decent half berated; _you’re the reason he left in the first place_. He was betraying Ron and he was betraying Luna. Worst of all, he was betraying Hermione. _She’s not exactly complaining; is she, though?_ , his deviant half reminded him. No, not complaining, but certainly trying to take charge of their situation. When Harry had climbed over her chest to rub his cock between her lovely, bountiful breasts and asked her to lift up her head so he could come on her face, she had balked and refused outright. He really hadn’t expected she would let him, but that was the problem, wasn’t it? The boy had figured that the more outrageous he got in his demands, the more she would pull away from him, as it should be. He had sighed and gone to move off of her, mumbling that he was off to take watch, when she had pulled him back and acquiesced, getting into the titty fuck but compromising on his second request by swallowing all of his cum. And he had heard the voice, heard that slithering _yessssss, slut_ in his head as she drank his spunk down.

The following day saw Harry practically fawning over his friend while he reminded himself every second, like a mantra, _She’s your best friend, she’s your BEST friend, risking her life for you out here. She’s like your sister, YOUR SISTER, Harry, you don’t fuck your sister, you sick freak. She’s your FRIEND who’s mad for your other friend._ He had been doing so well, too, thinking of Hermione strictly platonically as they talked some more about his desire to visit Godric’s Hollow, the rational girl being respectful as she gave her reasons again why she didn’t think it a good idea. He didn’t get annoyed, but let her have her say, then being sure to take care of dinner and clean the dirty dishes and clothes that had piled up. He had been ready to take first watch, even though he had done so three nights in a row, but Hermione had made him go to bed while she headed out into the piling up snow with her two layers of jumpers and gloves.

Then he was bloody dreaming again and he WAS the Dark Lord, doing unspeakable things to Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, like a gluttonous devil. He had been fucking Hermione’s mouth savagely in his sleep with some kind of snake-looking cock, but when he suddenly awoke to discover her lips and tongue were really over his prick he had growled for more. The girl had moved up to kiss him sweetly once she saw he was alert and Harry had responded by grabbing hold of chunks of her curls in his fists and devouring her, then rudely positioning her back at his hardened cock while eagerly encouraging her to deep-throat him, taunting her with Luna’s skills when she didn’t quite make it. She had backed away from him a few times then started over again, until he had lost all patience with her. And now he had upset her. _So much for treating her like a sister, you git_ , he chided himself. But she had started it, hadn’t she, some whiny little boy inside of him cried. He felt completely bedeviled at every turn.

“Maybe we should do something else, Harry,” she had suggested quietly and the boy blinked rapidly as he attempted to shift his libido into a lower gear.

“Yeah, alright, sure, do you want to climb up on my face again? I can give myself a wank while I get you off, Hermione.” He didn’t sound terribly excited even to his ears. As much as he loved eating out fanny he had been doing it almost non-stop with her. His prim friend was kind of voracious when it came to having her bits licked.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Hermione gazed at him intently for several minutes as she waited for him to comprehend what she was getting at. Harry narrowed his eyes at her as it became suddenly clear.

“Why don’t you just say it out loud, luv? I want to hear it come out of your mouth,” he told her harshly.

“Harry, don’t be so dramatic. I’m merely suggesting that we just _do it_ already. I don’t know what’s stopping you, at this point,” she huffed.

“You don’t know? Are you bloody mental? Uh, let’s see, ‘Mione, it has three letters, starts with an R, around six foot, eleven stone and crazy about you. Ringing any bells?” he mocked derisively.

“Oh, Merlin, Harry, you’re the one who must be mad. Do you seriously believe that having sex would be any different to what we’ve been doing? Stop being so ridiculous and wake up. Ron isn’t coming back, so who bloody cares what he thinks. It’s my body; I can make my own bloody decisions. I’m hardly ‘saving myself’ for him, am I, so why should it matter to you? Do you really think that if he were to stroll into the tent right now he’d be willing to excuse everything we’ve done as long as you left my virginity intact? That’s patently absurd, Harry, and you know it,” she argued.

Harry wanted to believe exactly that, however; that he had somehow stopped himself from crossing a line and that this could all be tucked away in the back of his conscience as a bit of comfort that never got too serious, thereby keeping it safe under the Things We Don’t Talk About banner and somehow being justified. He felt manipulated by her now and it was an unwelcome threat that he didn’t want to deal with.

“I’ll tell you what I know; we are not having this conversation, that’s what. You can go have it off with whomever you want, luv, but we’re not fucking, and that’s final,” he rasped before promptly sliding out of his cot naked and picking up his worn jeans off the floor as he began to dress.

“Right, that is positively rich, Harry. You don’t want to _fuck_ , but you had no problem trying to shove your knob all the way down my throat a moment ago. Just how delusional are you, anyway?” she laughed caustically.

But Harry was already getting his trainers on and taking hold of his wand as he headed for the exit. He didn’t want to have to parse the sexual components to their relationship. He thought they had buried it in the middle of the night for a reason. This had become something twisted and wrong to what it had started out as. His mind went to Luna for consolation as he stormed out.

“Leave me alone, Hermione,” he’d jeered as she demanded he stay and talk about it. The cold had felt good on his face as he stepped out into the black night and tried to calm down, somewhere up in the elevated forests. She had picked their location this morning; the whole of England had become a blur to him. He just knew they were in a mountainous region by the smell. He sat and moped while he wondered again what Luna was doing right now. _Most likely sleeping, you twit_ , he rolled his eyes in the dark. He worried how their DA meetings were going, hoping that they were having some success and not being caught red-handed in their plans. The teen wished he were fighting with them instead of stuck looking for the means to destroy Voldemort. He wanted to kick someone’s arse right now.

It had been several hours later that the flaps had rustled and he’d looked back to see Hermione step out with a hot mug of tea for him just the way he liked it, a dollop of cream and two sugars. She sat with him for a while as he drank, an awkward silence between them, but then her hand reached out and stroked the back of his head, ruffling his hair under her fingers. He had whispered to her what he’d been thinking in a constant thread.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, ‘Mione. I’m sorry I let it happen. I miss Luna, and I know you miss Ron. Blimey, I miss Ron like mad; it doesn’t matter why the git left anymore.” He felt miserable again knowing he’d let everything get fucked up.

“You’re right, Harry.” It was all Hermione had to say before leaning over to kiss him chastely on the cheek. Then she was gone, back inside to leave him to stare at the starry sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four days. They had gone four days without touching each other at all, not even during the day as they both studied their texts or discussed other options on how to track down Nagini. He had let her borrow his S&M manual after she kept bugging him with questions on the techniques and psychology, while he finally read all the way through _A History of Magic_ thinking that it might hold some answers. They had been very lucky that they had food in the tent now, as the snow had gotten heavy outside and neither had been looking forward to finding a village for foraging. Harry had wanted to call Luna so badly but he was wary of calling her too often now as the stakes got higher. If Snape knew that she’d been intimate with Harry then he might start tracking her if she tried to leave the castle. The map wasn’t foolproof, mistakes could be made. He’d be mad to bring her into this weather, anyway. But his heart felt heavy as he saw her face again smiling to him airily in that Luna way of hers.

The snow came down hard that night, the wind howling fiercely as the canvas shuddered around them and they had to increase the warming charms and protections spells. They’d both agreed that it would have been insane for Death Eaters to be out lurking around their tent on a night like this, deciding to stay inside and get some extra sleep. Yet the howling only grew louder and Harry found it impossible to rest, feeling Hermione crawl on top of him under his blanket a little while later, the locket dragging across his chest where it hung from her, as they both tried to keep out the chill in their bones. He’d tensed up at first expecting her to go for his prick or something, but then she’d just held him tight as she fell asleep, her measured breathing finally sending him to slumber as well.

He’d dreamed that he was out on a field, the grass decorated with dead bodies felled in battle while Luna had descended to him from the sky in a large bubble, a golden crown perched on her head as her wand pointed at his heart. As her encasing bubble had drawn near, she had given him a huge, dazzling grin and he felt awed by her, worshipful in his adoration as she suddenly shouted to him. _Avada Kedavra_ she had sung to him while a green strike shot from her wand and hit him in his chest. He had felt the life drain out of him as he fell backwards, like a tap had been turned on in his gut while his body stiffened. Then he was floating, frozen in a vast, black space, the tiny stars around him barely penetrating his consciousness. He felt fear, which didn’t make sense to him, but then he was warm, warm on his lips as life flooded back into his throat and down to his chest, filling his limbs and his fingers and toes. Harry let his lips touch back, let his mouth open as the warmth continued to surge through him, and then he had his hands on her body, he could smell her. His angel was murmuring to him, her breathy moans as he stroked her neck and her breasts making him want to cry out as he squeezed her tight to him.

“Baby, I need you so much,” he heard himself groan as he pushed up the soft material that was barring him from her treasures. Then he felt glorious flesh and was kissing every patch that he could, wanting to drink her milky skin as he whined for her. When he looked up to see his angel, her head was trapped, he couldn’t see her face as it was hidden from him by a piece of wood, but he could see her long, lovely neck as her body laid under him, the silver rings in her breasts glistening in the light and a lightning bolt on her soft belly ending right above her naked mons like directions. _Master, take me_ he heard her sigh and he knew instinctively that she was his, he had a right to have her however he wanted. He was spreading her legs open so he could nestle between them, feeling for the first time his hardness ready to drive through her. “Gods, I want you,” he cried.

“Mmmm, Harry, do it, go ahead. I want to feel you.” Something didn’t sound right, though, and the boy froze.

When he opened his eyes to see the face of his brunette friend writhing under him with her nightgown twisted up to her tits, he’d growled.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Hermione! Give it up, already.”

But the girl underneath him had gotten just as frustrated as he’d sat up and pulled away from her, slamming her hands to the thin cot while giving her own screech. “Bloody hell, Harry, you’re worse than a girl!” she had shouted in exasperation. Then she had sighed and turned plaintive a moment later.

“Honestly, Harry, can’t we just comfort each other?” she whined.

“I thought that’s what we’ve been doing!” he boomed at her, but she wouldn’t relent, her head tilting to the side as she regarded him with some cunning.

“Fine, say that Ron does come back, Harry, and say that we even forgive him and that Ron and I end up having sex at some undetermined future moment. You have seen that willy up very, very close, mind, so you can imagine that I’m not exactly looking forward to that being my first introduction to penetration. Would be nice if I was a bit roomier by then and things had been dealt with.” She gave him a blank look as if fully expecting her reasoning to work on him.

“What the bloody fuck?! You want me to be your starter cock? How lovely, Hermione, I think I might be blushing,” he bellowed, his response truculent. He sat stunned as the girl in front of him had the gall to raise an eyebrow and smirk. Harry was getting tired of being pushed around.

“Alright, ‘Mione, you want to fuck, then let’s fuck,” and then he was grabbing her by the knees and pulling her towards him to quickly push her hip up on one side as he moved to turn her over onto her stomach. Her voice startled as he twisted her around. “But we’re going to do it MY way, since this is what you're so randy for, and I’m not interested in your objections.”

His hands went to grip her thighs as he laid his body flat to her back, his mouth whispering viciously in her ear as she fought to push him off by slamming up her bum into his groin.

“Oh, yeah, baby, that’s just what I want. Let’s see how you like anal, ‘Mione, and then maybe you can shut up and leave me be. I’ll just fuck you up your arse and then everybody gets what they want, yeah?” He smacked her on one bum cheek as she tried to wriggle free, and the girl screamed when he went to grab her wrist and pin it down.

“Harry, stop it! Stop it, right now!!” she yelled at him, her fear sharp in her voice.

“Aww, but you want to feel me, don’t you? Isn’t that what you asked for?!” he mimicked her cruelly.

“No! I don’t want this! This isn’t funny, Harry! Stop playing around! I just wanted to feel something, okay! I thought our friendship could handle it! I don’t want to die a bloody fucking virgin!” And then she was sobbing as her body shuddered under him.

Harry wished he could console her, but he didn’t trust himself to make things better at the moment. Even pretending to threaten Hermione to teach her a lesson had taken its toll on his last nerve. He got off of the crying girl and then swiftly bundled himself up before heading out into the snow.


End file.
